Lives Worth Saving: Legacy of the Hokage
by mizuraikage
Summary: This story is an attempt to adopt and complete my favorite Naruto Fanfiction Lives Worth Saving by cywsaphyr. I have the premission of the original author now. This is a time travel style story. Their are errors that I'm trying to go back and correct as well. What happens when Akastuki work in 4 man teams instead of 2? How will naruto handle the stress of being back in time?
1. Chapter 1

Lives Worth Saving: Legacy of the Hokage

Text- Normal speech

Italics-Thought

Bold- Summons or tailed beast

Chapter 1 – To Live Again

Hoarse coughs disrupted the heavy surroundings as dying flames crackled quietly across the corpse-littered ground. A body stirred amongst the rubble and ash as one bloodied hand reached up to sweep aside dirtied locks of blond hair.

'Is he dead, Kurama?'

The demon fox's voice was faint when the answer came. 'As dead as he can possibly be, Kit. Even his body's been completely destroyed.' A pause followed for several heartbeats. 'But we're not far behind either.'

A dry half-chuckle was offered at this statement as Naruto heaved himself into a sitting position, ignoring the blood that dripped from his wounds and joined the dark crimson already staining the battlefield. 'No doubt. I can practically feel our chakra leaking away. Can't believe how strong that bastard was.'

The fox didn't reply, and under normal circumstances, Naruto would've been worried that the demon merged with him now found it too exhausting to even speak. Instead, the blond turned dull blue eyes to the broken figure lying only a few feet away, a hole in his chest, limbs twisted in an ugly rendition of a ragdoll.

Naruto released a bitter scoff at this, too drained to even consider crying for his fallen best friend. He hadn't cried since his godfather had died. The irony here was painful. Once upon a time, he had been the one struck down like this, almost killed by the very attack that Madara had slaughtered Sasuke with not even an hour ago. And the Chidori hadn't even been aimed at the raven-haired ANBU General in the first place. His stupidly proud, unbelievably protective, brilliant best friend had jumped in the way at the last second.

'Hey Kit,'

Naruto blinked slowly, pulling his wayward thoughts back together as the Kyuubi's soft, almost wavering voice thrummed in his mind. 'What is it?'

'What do you think you're doing?'

The blond frowned, dragging himself over to some leftover debris to lean against a slab of fallen rock. He doubted he could stand anymore. 'What does it look like? There's nothing left. Konoha's gone. Madara's gone. Not much left to do but wait until I go too.'

A feeble snort batted at him, somehow managing to convey the same amount of annoyance the Kyuubi once did at full strength. 'That's a pathetic way to die. And I for one am not going to just roll over and wait until death takes us like some common dog.'

Naruto would've rolled his eyes if he had the energy left to do so. 'Don't think we have much choice, Kurama. Unless you want me to commit traditional suicide.'

A growl berated him. 'Think, you damn brat! Last time I checked, you were a Fuuinjutsu Master. What were you working on after that pervert of a Sannin was killed?'

Naruto blinked, mind sluggishly retrieving the memory of a complex seal he had started on after Jiraiya had died. In his grief, he had holed himself up in his apartment and had gone through stacks of paper and numerous jars of ink in a half-crazed attempt at reversing the event of the Toad Sannin's death. It had been a stupid thing to do, and he had always known, in the back of his mind, that he would never go through with it. One man's death, no matter how precious to him, was not worth erasing his other friends' futures. He had put it aside after a week and a furious beat down from a subtly panicking Sasuke once the Uchiha had managed to break through his seals and into his apartment. But now...

Now, what was there to lose?

'I have no paper, no ink,' He thought stupidly even as he cleared a rough patch of ground in front of him. 'And it takes a huge amount of chakra. And it might not even work.'

'You have blood, Kit. And we still have enough chakra to pull this off if we pour everything we have into it. I'll be damned if you won't at least try. We have nothing to lose anymore.'

Focusing now on the seal he had come up with years ago seemed to lift the haze fogging his mind. Naruto held no doubts that it was mostly a last rush of adrenaline that forced him to concentrate even as his life continued to slip away like sand through spread fingers. But his hand was steady as he drew out the seal in his own blood. He only paused when he started drawing the time frame of the jump. Originally, he had drawn it out to be before Nagato's attack on the Toad Sannin, but if he was going to travel back, he might as well do it properly.

Kurama, how many years do you think we can jump?'

'...A decade, maybe a little more than that,' The fox responded after a considering pause. 'And it would be easier if you jumped back to a significant point in time. Significant to you, I mean.'

Naruto remained still. The day of the Kyuubi attack was out of the question. That had been a significant date, and he had played a large part in it, but he had also just been a baby. There was no way he could jump back so far to a time he couldn't even remember. The Uchiha Massacre was also impossible. As much as he wished to spare his best friend the loss of his family, he hadn't known Sasuke back then, and the Uchiha Clan's destruction had never affected him directly. The best date to jump back to would probably be the day he had been assigned to Team 7. It had been one of the happiest days of his life, and had occurred before everything had gone downhill.

'Good choice,' Kurama approved. 'It will take every last drop of chakra we have, but that is a strong point in time. It will serve as an anchor for us.'

Naruto nodded absently and quickly drew out the correct symbols before finishing the rest of the seal. His hand dropped back into his lap, studying the seal with a critical eye for any mistakes.

Kurama, where will I end up once I get back? My apartment? On the streets of Konoha?' He frowned. 'In my twelve-year-old body? I can't do anything like that.'

The demon fox was quiet for a long moment, the silence contemplative. 'You will most likely still have your own body, 'The Kyuubi admitted eventually. 'Seals this strong consist of symbols, chakra, and the user's own desires. You wish for the ability to save your friends and family, as well as the village you call home. To do so, you would need the knowledge of this future and the abilities you have gained along the way. But to retain this self, you risk a paradox, where there will be two Uzumaki Narutos running around in the same timeline. That should not be possible. It should not happen at all.'

'But it will happen,' Naruto thought back fiercely. 'I am going to change it all.'

'Yes Kit, I understand that,' Kurama replied with a surprising amount of patience. 'And your desire to prevent another war of this magnitude and the eventual deaths of everyone around you will be strong enough to keep the paradox at bay. But it will not last forever. Your ultimate goal is Uchiha Madara. The things you change along the way will either help you towards this goal or simply hasten the inevitability of the same thing happening once again. Time will always try to reduce diversion. You could prove to be strong enough to end up creating a completely different timeline, or prove too weak and end up with the same results. Time does not like being tampered with. But whichever outcome you end up with, it does not change the fact that you do not belong in that timeline. When your job is finished, for better or for worse, time will close the loop and you will simply cease to exist as you are. As to where you will end up, that I cannot know.'

Naruto had remained almost unresponsive throughout this entire explanation. Now he sighed, the movement causing a wave of agony to his already damaged lungs. 'I don't think I really mind,' He thought detachedly. 'I've lived long enough. The only reason I want to go back is because this could be a chance to give everyone a different future. A better one. But if I am to disappear, you will disappear with me. I thought you wanted to live?'

A derisive scoff echoed in his mind as the Kyuubi shifted irritably. 'Only fools and cowards wish to live forever and I am neither nor both. I simply do not wish to die due to a murder-suicide and at the hands of Uchiha Madara no less. At this moment in time, we have accomplished nothing more than ridding a broken world of a madman who still succeeded in the end. When I finally leave this plain of existence for the next to meet my Maker so to speak, I would like a little more than murder to my name. And since those higher beings up there seem hopelessly enamored with such pathetically weak humans such as yourself, preventing the apocalypse from wiping out your pitiful kind would be excellent fodder to throw back into their faces.'

Amusement stirred in Naruto's chest as the insults flew past him without harm. He was far too used to the Kyuubi reiterating his stance on humans to care. 'You don't seem to like those higher beings very much.'

'I don't. They place nine demons in a world where much weaker creatures roam and give us unlimited power only to condemn us to an imprisoned life in a human container because we brought destruction to those who sought to destroy us. There is neither logic nor intelligence in their decision. No doubt, once I pass on, they will try to condemn me for said destruction. 'A dark smile curved the fox's mouth. 'But with this, I shall be ready to face them.'

Naruto just shook his head. He had never asked Kurama about any of the 'higher beings' on high, simply because he had no interest in them. As far as he was concerned, he carved his own path in life and he would deal with any judgment dealt to him when the time came.

'Alright then. Are you ready?'

Immediately, the demon fox settled down and the Kyuubi's red chakra rose to the surface along with his own. Naruto focused on the seal, one hand pressing over it as he concentrated on that fateful Spring day fourteen years ago when he had finally made Genin. Chakra flared around him and the seal flared up under his hand. Gritting his teeth, he forced as much chakra as he possibly could into the seal, ignoring the immediate warning bells that told him when he was at his limit. This technique would take everything he had.

All around him, the world exploded into a blinding landscape of white, the very air around him trembling with energy. An invisible force seemed to close around him and Naruto only had a moment to wonder, distantly, whether or not he would end up arrested and in a prison cell before the day was up.

And then, with a deafening roaring ringing in his ears that Naruto instinctively knew to be the rush of time, darkness engulfed him and he knew no more.

x.X.x

'Kit. Kit. Kit, wake up! YOU LAZY MIDGET-SIZED PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A MIDDAY SNACK! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!'

Blue eyes snapped open and Naruto jerked up, almost banging his head against a low-hanging branch. With a low groan, the blond's hands reached up to clutch at his head as a jackhammer set off inside his skull.

'Goddamnit you stupid fox! I'm awake! What do you want?'

A snort and Naruto could almost see Kurama stretching smugly in his mindscape. 'We're back, Kit. Just thought you want to get a move on. You've been out for three hours. I was getting bored.'

Naruto would've shot something derogatory back at the demon if he hadn't been caught up in the fact that he was back. Because he knew this forest, knew it like the back of his hand. He was at the very edges of the Forest of Death in the shadows of one of the trees, and from his position, he could see the rest of Konoha, real and bustling with life spread out before him.

'Kurama, we did it!'

Another snort, this one more of fond amusement than anything else sounded in his mind. 'Yes Kit, that's what I said. And it seems you're wounds have disappeared. You have the scars to prove it of course, not to mention that your clothes are abysmal, but your chakra reserves are almost back to normal and I feel better than I have in a long time.'

Naruto couldn't quite help the small grin that tilted his lips as he staggered to his feet, tugging absently at the torn clothing that hung off his thin frame. He hadn't felt happy in a long time, and it had been even longer since he had shown it openly, but this was it. This could be everything he had ever wanted, and the best part was that his younger self could grow up, ascend the ranks, and become Hokage without half as much suffering as he had gone through. This time, Uzumaki Naruto would have his friends around him, supporting him, and there would be no war to take away the millions of lives that had been lost in that other timeline.

'What will you do first?'

Naruto blinked, frowning thoughtfully as his eyes drank in his village. 'The old man. At least one person will have to know who I am. And I still have baa-chan's necklace to show him. He's reasonable. I'll be able to convince him.'

The fox made a sound of agreement. 'Go on then. I'm going to sleep. Try not to get killed between here and the Hokage Tower. If anyone could, it would be you.'

Naruto rolled his eyes before performing a henge. His blond hair faded to normal brown, blue eyes quickly turned brown as well, and his clothes matched those of an everyday civilian. His henge was also a few inches shorter but his frame was the same slender build. All in all, he looked harmless and nondescript. Thankfully he was already inside the barrier that sensed chakra signatures around Konoha. He just had to avoid an shinobi coming from the training grounds as there were no guards at the entrance to the training ground district from the village. Naruto did his best to not look at anything or anyone one though he longed just to soak it all in. Still, Naruto hurried along the streets of Konoha, not lingering as he hurried towards the Hokage Tower. He would not be able to get in like everyone else as he had no identification on himself, but his gaze flitted to the open window of the Hokage's office, his eyes quickly pinpointing the small squad of ANBU on guard duty at the moment. Casually, he turned left, putting him parallel to his destination even as he disappeared from the ANBU guards' line of sight. And then, with a quick half-step to turn back towards the Tower, Naruto pushed off from the ground, flashing past the guards and through the open window before coming to a halt in front of a startled Sarutobi Hiruzen in a burst of wind disturbing he paperwork sending it all over the room..

It was so easy that it would've been funny if Naruto didn't know this also meant that if he had been an enemy, the Third Hokage would've been dead before anyone could've reacted.

Speaking of reaction, Naruto already had his arms in the air in the universal sign of surrender as ANBU rushed towards him, kunai extended and pointed at him. Sarutobi had risen to his feet, eyes narrowed at him, body tense as his sharp gaze assessed the intruder.

"Hokage-sama," Naruto started formally. "I mean you no harm but I have something of great importance to speak to you about. If you would allow me to show you something, I would ask you to consider granting me a private audience with yourself."

The Sandaime stared hard at the brown-haired man, observing the now obvious henge. This man, obviously a ninja, had entered his office before any of his ANBU had even been able to react, and then had stood still while his guards had surrounded him. If he had meant any actual or immediate harm, this man could have already done it. Wordlessly, Sarutobi nodded curtly, keeping his eyes on the man as one of the ninja's hands slowly reached into a hidden pocket and withdrew a necklace.

Sarutobi immediately stiffened, recognizing the necklace instantly. "Where did you get that?" He demanded as he came around his desk and contemplated whether or not the man would give it up without fuss.

The henged nin held out the necklace without hesitation. "From a slug currently on quite the losing streak."

Sarutobi's eyes widened at the analogy and he studied the brown eyes for a moment longer. This man knew Tsunade, and while an enemy nin could just as easily have gotten this information, he also knew his former student would never give up this necklace to some random shinobi.

With a decisive nod, he turned to his ANBU guards. "Wait outside," He ordered, ignoring the silent protest that immediately flared up. "Go. I can handle this."

Reluctantly, the ANBU withdrew, and once they had left the office, Sarutobi quickly activated the privacy seals set up around the room. He turned back to the stranger, blinking in shock as the henge dropped and a tall, slender-framed blond with piercing blue eyes stared back at him, a puzzling sort of affection tilting his lips.

"Minato..." Sarutobi whispered, taking a shaky step back.

The blond sighed, brushing a stray lock of hair away from his face. "Not quite, old man. Try his son. I'm Naruto."

The Sandaime quickly pulled his thoughts together, steadying himself in the present as he studied the man in front of him. Now that he took the time, he could see the differences between the Yondaime and this blond. While the two had the same hair and eyes, this man, Naruto, was more slender than and not as broad-shouldered as Minato had been. His jawline and facial structure were deceivingly delicate but also held the same strength Minato had had. And the faint smile that still quirked the blond's lips as the man waited patiently for him to finish his observations was all Kushina. Absently, Sarutobi wondered if his laugh would be like Minato's.

"If what you say is true," Sarutobi finally voiced carefully. "Then you must be from the future."

Naruto nodded, the slightest flicker of relief flitting across his features. "Yes, fourteen years in the future to be exact, give or take a few months." Here, the blond hesitated before forging on. "You could ask me some questions to make sure."

Sarutobi didn't think anyone could pull off this sort of henge and not many people knew Minato and Kushina even had a son, not to mention that the whisker markings on the blond's face and the distinct Kyuubi chakra he could now sense inside the younger man were dead giveaways, but a few identity questions couldn't hurt either.

"Who were your parents?"

Again, that faint smile appeared briefly, and Sarutobi frowned inwardly at this implication. Naruto had always been optimistic, and always had a ready smile for all. For his expressions to have faded to a mere shadow of what it once was (still is now?), was a clear indication that things in the future had not turned out well. "Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina."

Sarutobi nodded. "Your godfather and godmother?"

This time, a shadow of pain and deep sorrow darkened the cerulean eyes before that too disappeared. "Raiya and Tsunade."

Sarutobi blinked, startled. "He lets you call him 'Raiya'?"

Naruto, for it really could be no one else, blinked back. "Well, I also call him Ero-sennin, but after I did that a couple of times in front of those women he tries to get to as well as a few dignitaries, he finally told me I could call him Raiya instead, at least while in front of other people." The blond scoffed a bit. "There's nothing wrong with Raiya. It's not perverted or degrading or anything. It's just a nickname. If he hadn't told me that he didn't let anyone else call him that, I would have ignored him altogether."

Sarutobi chuckled, finally relaxing entirely. "I used to call him that, but he insisted on his full name after he turned fifteen. He thought the name sounded too female and I believe Tsunade somehow teased him enough when they were younger that Jiraiya now has the irrational impression that the name is a patronizing insult to his sense of self. Or something of that sort anyway." He paused before continuing softly, "You two must have been very close."

The blue gaze darkened once again even as the blond nodded curtly. "Yes."

Sarutobi nodded and made no further comment on the matter, instead taking in the ripped clothing the ninja was wearing. "Very well. I believe who you are. Now, How have you come back and why? Are things really that bad in the future?"

Naruto closed his eyes briefly before nodding. "Konoha is gone," He said simply even as Sarutobi frowned at this revelation. "Razed to the ground. Its civilians and shinobi all dead. I was the last."

For a moment, Sarutobi couldn't breathe as he tried to imagine a world where Konoha no longer existed. He glanced at the window towards the rest of the village before looking back at the blond.

It wasn't just the inner strength that was so like Minato, Sarutobi realized, because Kushina had had that strength as well. It was Naruto's entire bearing that reminded him most of Konoha's Yellow Flash. This man currently standing in front of him, frame relaxed but ready, had the air of a Kage, and a powerful one at that. The kind of power that Sarutobi had only ever seen Minato exude. It did not escape his notice that he had not answered his first question.

"You became Hokage then," Sarutobi couldn't help but enquire.

Naruto inclined his head in affirmation. "Rokudaime Hokage." The haunted look passed over the blond's features once more. "Just in time to watch my village burn."

Sarutobi almost shuddered at the near-overwhelming grief in the younger man's voice. It was always hardest on the Kage when their people's lives were lost. The entire village was their responsibility after all.

"I came back to change it," Naruto suddenly looked almost anxious, and Sarutobi found himself relieved as he caught a glimpse of the Naruto he knew in this time.

The Sandaime nodded briskly, turning to step back behind his desk. "Of course. If Konoha will fall then we will have to find a way to prevent it. But not now. Can I assume that nothing drastic will happen in the immediate future?"

Naruto frowned in confusion but nodded nonetheless. "Everything will start going downhill at the next Chuunin Exams. Before that, as long as I keep an eye on things and root out some spies, things should be alright."

"Good." Sarutobi pulled out a list of empty apartments and sent a reassuring look when Naruto stared in bewilderment at his assessment. "If nothing will happen anytime soon, I would like to get you settled in. You look ready to keel over, Naruto."

The blond blinked before looking down at himself. "Oh. I just finished fighting Ma-"

Sarutobi put up a hand to halt the younger man's explanation. "Not now Naruto." He chided gently. "No doubt, if you continue, I will have many questions for you and we will be in here for another few hours. Right now, you need rest, not to mention we still have to create a background for you."

Naruto seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding silently in agreement.

"Very well. While you are here, you will need to use a different name. Do you have one in mind?"

"Kazama Haruki," Naruto said after a moment's thought. "That's the name I used when I infiltrated Iwagakure."

Sarutobi opened his mouth to ask before shaking his head ruefully. Questions later. But who knew Naruto had the potential to be a spy? "Alright," He continued on. "I'll write up the necessary papers and tell anyone who asks that you've been on a mission for me for the past eight years. We can use the Hyuuga Affair, you know what that is? Good. We can use that and say you've been in Kumo to make sure they wouldn't try anything again. They won't try anything again, will they?"

Naruto shook his head. "They won't be stealing anymore Hyuugas anyway. But the Council will want proof."

Sarutobi frowned. "Indeed. Is there any knowledge from the future that you can use here?"

Naruto stayed silent, gaze flickering over to the window to stare absently out at the sky. "How long can you keep the Council at bay before they start asking questions?"

Sarutobi shrugged. "As long as you keep a low profile, word won't get back to them too quickly, but even if it does, I can hold them off for several days, maybe a week."

Naruto nodded. "Alright. Give me five days. I can get to Kumo and back within that time. And I'll bring back Hyuuga Hizashi's body. The bastards preserved it so I'll still be able to present an actual body."

If Sarutobi had been anything other than a Kage, he would've gaped. "Wouldn't they keep that well-guarded?"

Naruto shrugged. "I can do it, old man. I'm above ANBU level, plus I've done it before. And I'll leave a body clone behind so they won't notice. As long as the Hyuuga Clan doesn't go flaunting it through the streets of Kumo, everything should be fine."

The Sandaime considered this for a few seconds before nodding in agreement. "Alright, I'll call a Council meeting when you get back. You'll leave tomorrow?"

The blond nodded. "And I'll be back in five days."

"Good. Now for your looks. The village will be in an uproar if they get a good look at you. At first, and maybe even second and third glance, you look very much like Minato."

Naruto frowned thoughtfully before performing a few one-handed seals. His long golden locks immediately washed away, leaving a crimson fire in its wake and the whisker marks faded from his face. The new redhead cocked a questioning eyebrow at the surprised Sandaime. Sarutobi smiled and nodded approvingly. While there were still traces of both Minato and Kushina on the former blond's features, anyone would just dismiss it as a coincidence if they noticed. He couldn't detect the henge either, which was curious.

"This henge of your is very advanced. It should do the trick though I admit it struck a familiar cord in me..." he trailed of as Naru-, 'Haruki ' he reminded himself, smiled at him seemingly amused.

"That's because you have seen it before Old Man. This is Tsunade-obachan's true henge jutsu. Rather than one layer around the body it creates layers at a cellular layer thus making too many to see through and too many to break, as a plus the chakra drain and concentration is reflexive. She gifted it to me before my infiltration mission. It was decided that each Hokage should pass on more than the will of fire as a legacy to the next but also the means to make it burn brighter."

Sarutobi smiled at that, a sincere and satisfied smile. "I am incredibly proud of Tsunade for starting such a tradition. I can only hope something we left behind proved useful"

Haruki's smile faded at that." Each hokage contributed personally at the time. And though I don't think I want to allow the circumstance to happen again that allowed this", he stopped and fixed the Sandaime with a pointed look. "I intend to continue this tradition."

The Hokage frowned at this but reminded himself that he would get his answers later.

"Moving on to where you will be staying then..."

"I'll take the apartment next to my... younger counterpart."

Sarutobi blinked. "How did you... oh. Right. Are you sure?"

"Very. This way, I'll be able to keep an eye on him. Keep him company too. He'll get lonely sometimes. And as I said I plan on continuing the tradition."

The Sandaime frowned sadly but said nothing. He had a feeling this Naruto wouldn't appreciate it. "Very well. Just show these papers to the landlady there and she'll give you the keys." He smiled warmly at the redhead. This Naruto exuded a quiet strength and seemed comfortable in his own skin. He had grown up well. "And if what I can perceive of you is any indication, his training is in good hands. Get some rest, Naruto."

"Haruki Hokage-sama" he corrected with a smirk.

Naruto offered that faint half-smile again before tucking Tsunade's necklace away and withdrawing a small paper seal instead, extending it towards Sarutobi. The Sandaime blinked, taking the seal and noting the complex design.

"Just press it against any piece of clothing you wear and it will automatically imprint itself onto the material," Naruto explained quietly. "If you are ever in trouble, sending even a drop of your chakra into the seal will automatically inform me of your position and I will be able to step to your location in an instant."

Sarutobi examined the seal curiously before pressing it to his kage cloak's inside collar. A flash of chakra and the ink on the paper dissolved, reappearing on the cloak instead. "What does it do?"

"Hmm," This time, Naruto's smile held the faintest traces of mischief and Sarutobi found himself hard-pressed not to smile back in the face of such familiarity. "Try it."

Reaching up, Sarutobi sent a small current of chakra into the seal and then almost stepped back when Naruto appeared beside him, a quiet crackle of dry lightning as his only warning. Wide-eyed, Sarutobi stared between the spot the redhead had been and the spot where he was now standing. "Hiraishin...?"

Naruto was already shaking his head. "One of my own actually, although it is based on the Hiraishin. I call it Raikou Hitokiri no Jutsu (Lightning Step Jutsu). Same concept but less, well, like my dad's I suppose. Enemies rarely see it coming. The seal helps me lock onto the location but if I have a very clear picture of where I'm going in my head when I perform the jutsu, I can get there just as easily."

Sarutobi was speechless for several seconds. While he knew that this Naruto was essentially an adult version of the twelve-year-old Naruto, it was still hard to connect the two. To think that Naruto would one day grow up to create his own jutsus sent a thrum of pride rushing through the Sandaime. "This is amazing."

The younger man seemed to brighten a little, blue eyes glowing with momentary pride at the compliment. "Thanks old man."

Sarutobi nodded before making a shooing motion at the redhead. "Alright, go on then. We'll figure everything else out later. Get some sleep. And," He reached into one drawer and withdrew a wallet, deactivating the seal with a flick of his hand before offering several bills. "Buy some clothes and food. That should be enough for a month, and then you can start doing missions to earn your own money."

Naruto eyed the bills before accepting them with a nod of thanks. "I'll pay you back, old man."

Sarutobi would have refused if he wasn't certain Naruto would be stubborn about it. So he simply nodded in acknowledgement, deactivating the privacy seals as Naruto, now Haruki, sketched a simple salute before jumping out the window and disappearing over the rooftops within seconds.

"Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi glanced absently at his bodyguards as they slipped back into the office. He waved a dismissive hand in the air as he sat back down and started on a new stack of paperwork. "One of my spies. He had to pull out quite suddenly though so I was not expecting him. I sent him out a long time ago and haven't seen him in a while. He was also under a henge and it took me a moment to realize who he was. Now I better start on this. I swear, the paperwork grows every time I turn around."

The ANBU on guard duty seemed to accept this easily enough as they relaxed and moved back into the shadows again, some almost palpably amused at Sarutobi's grumbling. But even as he started scanning a request for new medical equipment at the hospital, Sarutobi contemplated the few things he had learned in the last twenty minutes. Dark times lay ahead, waiting in shadowed corners. But perhaps, with the time traveler's help, a man who seemed both familiar and foreign to him at the moment, they would somehow manage.

They would have to.

Updated 5-09-17


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! again only minor changes at most. I am trying to preserve as much of the original as possible only tweaking it enough to fit with most of the later canon events. NONE of RABBIT GODESS ARCHS WILL BE PRESENT! Period end of story. The Biju origin story is going to be a bit different. Also there will be flash backs to non cannon events later in the story. Anyway I am considering editing this to include a different version of the bell test and the memorial stone. tell me your thoughts! Review please and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2 – Mission to Kumo**

 _"Sasuke!"_

 _He fell back, horror twisting his heart as a familiar figure shoved him away, darting in front of the oncoming Chidori._

 _"Sasuke, no! Move!"_

 _The raven-haired General glanced back a heartbeat before the attack struck, a smirk playing on the man's lips even as Sharingan eyes met cerulean. And then blue-white lightning seemed to explode in front of them, engulfing the Uchiha as Madara's hand thrust clean through Sasuke's chest. Streaks of lightning spread outward like snakes, wrapping around arms and legs and twisting them to awkward angles._

 _Through it all, he stayed frozen to the ground, breath frozen in his lungs as the lightning died and a broken body tilted backwards. He barely managed to pull enough brain cells together to catch the deadweight before the General hit the ground._

 _"S-Sasuke?"_

 _His eyes drifted to the gaping bloody hole in the Uchiha's chest, seeing the damning injury and smelling the sickening scent of burnt flesh but not comprehending. This was Sasuke, his teammate, his rival, his best friend, his brother, and_ this was not supposed to happen _._

 _"D-Don't you- dare," Shocked blue eyes flickered back up to meet dull onyx, the light inside them fading fast even as the Uchiha's gaze clung desperately to his. "Don't you dare..." Sasuke rasped again, crimson spilling from his mouth and staining his lips. "Let him win. Naruto."_

 _And then he was gone, black eyes becoming sightless as the last spark of life spluttered and died, his entire body turning slack._

 _He couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't hear anything as he strained his ears in vain to catch the telltale breaths from the prone figure he was crouching over save for the harsh raucous laughter of the man standing only steps away from them._

 _"He's gone now too, Naruto-kun. Another one you led to his death. Another one you killed. When will you learn your lesson? It is futile to stand against me. This one's last of your pawns too, is he not? Or do you have another one to sacri-"_

 _In the next moment, all he could hear was screaming and he barely registered that the agonized sounds splitting the air were coming from his own throat as he hurtled at the mocking figure with a vengeance, insanity threatening to conquer his mind. Yet still, still he could hear the sound of mad laughter, cutting into him with terrifying accuracy because Madara was_ right _, it was his fault, his fault again, and once more he had lost another of his precious people, lost the last of whom he had sworn to protect-_

With a choked-off cry, Haruki shot up in his bed, momentarily disoriented and drenched in sweat as he gasped for breath. One shaky hand reached up to cover his eyes, mentally pushing the most recent of his former life's memories back. He could still feel the his chakra presence in the air that he had unwillingly released, now thankful for the privacy and chakra dampening seals he had put in place the night before.

Sasuke had been the last of his friends to go, loyal and unwavering to the very end. They had battled for 3 days strait pulling out every trump card and strategy they could think of. Yet it seemed for every tactic they used Madara was prepared for it. Even rallying after Kabuto and Obito's demise was not enough to turn the tide. That Sasuke was gone now, the one with whom he could banter with and spar with and be _Naruto_ with, not _Hokage_ , but there was another Sasuke he could still save, one that he now had a chance of giving a better life to.

Breathing finally steadying, Haruki lowered his hand, dropping it back into his lap as he glanced at the plastic clock he had bought yesterday. 5:10AM stared back at him and the redhead could only sigh as he tossed back the blankets and got out of bed. Three hours of sleep was actually pretty good in his book so he wasn't complaining. He still wasn't used to sleeping in a bed and contemplated sleeping on the floor the tonight.

A quick shower and a cup of ramen later and Haruki was on his way out the door, whisker markings hidden behind a henge and his new weapons concealed on his body. He had gone on a shopping spree yesterday and had even managed to find a lightweight katana, one with an indigo hilt and a blade of tamahagane so strong that a hint shimmering blue flashed across the blade when wielded properly. The katana could channel elemental chakra, which was perfect for Haruki because most of his attacks with his old katana consisted of combining chakra with the sword. Haruki had bought it at Tenten's family store, and while he hadn't seen the future Weapons Mistress, he had shaken hands with her father. The man had recommended this katana after listening to Haruki's detailed description of his former blade.

Locking his apartment door behind him and subtly activating the security seals on it, Haruki turned in the direction of the village's front gates, only to stop and blink in mild surprise when he caught sight of familiar blue eyes staring inquisitively back up at him.

"Good morning," Haruki greeted his younger counterpart after a short, contemplative moment. While he was now living next door to the twelve-year-old, he hadn't expected to have to interact with him until after he got back from Kumo. "I believe I'm your new neighbour, Kazama Haruki. Nice to meet you."

This seemed to snap the boy out of whatever fascinated trance he had been in. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" The blond chirped brightly, but there was an undercurrent of uncertainty that Haruki easily detected, recognizing it from his own childhood whenever he had to force aside the fear of being rejected and hated so he could introduce himself. "You're living next to me now?"

Haruki offered a faint half-smile to the Genin. "Yes. I just got back from a long-term mission."

Naruto frowned, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "So you had to get a new apartment?"

"It was an eight-year-long mission," Haruki clarified, suppressing another smile at the awed expression that spread across the blond's face. Had he really been this open when he was a child? "Having to keep up the rent on my old place would've been a waste of money so I had to find a different place to live in now that I'm back."

"You must be really good for the old man to give you such a long mission!" Naruto exclaimed, eyes lighting up with excitement. "And you're living next to _me_!" The blond fell silent for a moment as he eyed Haruki's ninja garb. "Are you going on another mission already?"

Haruki nodded, slipping his hands into the Jounin vest he was currently wearing. An ANBU had dropped off both the vest and a brand-new hitai-ate last night. "Yes, but it's a top-secret mission and I'll be back in five days so don't tell anyone, okay?"

If there was one thing Haruki knew his current self and his younger self would always share, it was the adamant refusal to break their word. When Naruto nodded seriously, Haruki knew the younger boy would take the information to his grave.

With a satisfied nod, Haruki checked the sky, noting the rising sun before turning back to Naruto. "I still have some time before I have to leave. Have you had breakfast yet? We could go get some ramen or something."

As expected, Naruto immediately brightened at the mention of ramen, but deflated again almost immediately. "I can't. I have to meet my new team at six for our test to become Genin and our sensei told us not to eat anything."

Haruki considered this thoughtfully. Really, looking back, Kakashi could've at least let them eat, especially when the man was going to be late. "Who is your sensei?"

"Hatake Kakashi." Naruto made a face. "He's kinda weird."

Haruki found himself grinning a little at this. "Ah, I've heard of him. He's famous for being late to everything by at least two hours. You must have met him yesterday. Was he late?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he nodded vigorously. "Yeah, he was over three hours late!"

Haruki sweatdropped. He had forgotten how long it took for Kakashi to pick them up the first time around, but even for the Copy-nin, over three hours seemed a bit excessive. "Then I don't think you have anything to worry about. I guarantee he won't meet up with you and your team for at least a few hours. A little breakfast now wouldn't hurt either. You'll have digested it all by the time he arrives anyway."

Still, Naruto hesitated, shifting indecisively from foot to foot. "But Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan won't have anything to eat."

Haruki smiled again in approval. "How about this then? We still have some time before six so we can swing by Ichiraku's, pick up some ramen, and then you can take some back to your teammates. My treat, since you're keeping a secret for me."

The blond's eyes lit up again, obviously pleased by this suggestion. "'Kay! Thanks, Kazama-san!"

Haruki quirked an eyebrow as they began their trek to the ramen stand. "Haruki is fine. Kazama-san makes me feel old." 'Although,' He thought reflectively. 'I feel old either way.'

"Haruki-san then," Naruto peered almost shyly up at him. "You're being really nice."

The redhead suppressed the faint stirring of anger welling up inside him. While he knew the blond was simply him as a child, it felt worse this time around seeing the loneliness in someone who, technically, was another person. His younger counterpart very much reminded him of Yousuke at the moment...

And thinking of Yousuke, Haruki would have to find a way to adopt him again, but that would have to wait, no matter how much he disliked the idea. Leaving a six-year-old alone in his apartment was hardly ideal. He would work on it when he came back.

"Can't I be nice to a new friend?" Haruki smiled gently down at the boy, who ducked his head and flushed red with embarrassment but seemed equally pleased at the same time. The redhead decided at that very moment that this Naruto, who had already suffered twelve years as the Konoha's pariah, would never know that pain and loneliness again, not while he was here. When he came back from Kumo, if he noticed so much as a glare from any of the villagers, he or she would be getting a taste (only a taste as he didn't think Sarutobi would be very pleased with him if he did any real damage to any of them, no matter how much they would deserve it) as to why enemy-nin had all been ordered to flee-on-sight if they ever laid eyes on him before he had even turned eighteen.

By the time they had reached the ramen stand, Naruto had opened up and had gone through all the reasons for disliking Sasuke-teme (he's a jerk and an arrogant bastard and he has the personality of a rock) as well as all the reasons for liking Sakura-chan (she's pretty and cute and she has cool hair!). Haruki only chuckled, absently surprised at the sound since he couldn't remember the last time he had openly shown amusement. Or shown amusement at all, for that matter.

"What would you like?" Haruki eyed his wallet, wondering if he had promised 'my treat' a bit too soon but Naruto showed a commendable amount of restraint when he only listed three types of ramen.

"Could I have a Miso Ramen, a Tonkatsu Ramen for Sasuke, and a Toriniku Ramen for Sakura-chan? Please?"

Haruki smiled and nodded, glancing up when Teuchi (and oh, the man was a sight for sore eyes. Both Teuchi and Ayame had died when Konoha had been burned to the ground, but up until the very last moment, both father and daughter had carried on working, determined to give the Konoha citizens some semblance of normalcy amidst the depression of war) stepped out of the back of the shop, already smiling a greeting at the short blond.

"Good morning Naruto! You're up early!"

Naruto grinned brightly at the owner of the ramen stand. "Morning Teuchi-san! I have training with my Genin team this morning but I came by to pick up breakfast first!"

Realization dawned on Teuchi's face. "That's right; you've been assigned to a Genin team. Well, a young ninja can't go hungry! What would you like?"

While Naruto rattled off his orders, Haruki caught the older man's gaze as Teuchi gave him an assessing look. He could recall that both Teuchi and Ayame had been very protective of him, especially when he was younger, so the redhead figured he should probably put the man at ease.

"Kazama Haruki," Haruki offered once Naruto finished talking. "Naruto-kun's next-door neighbour."

Teuchi squinted at him. "I haven't seen you around before."

Naruto cut in before Haruki could reply. "Haruki-san's been away for a long time. He just got back yesterday and he's treating me to ramen as a... welcoming present?"

Naruto blinked almost owlishly as he seemed to realize that welcoming presents were usually given to the person moving in, and Haruki chuckled again, not noticing the way Teuchi relaxed at the unexpectedly warm sound, nor the way Naruto stilled at it, a look of wonder lighting his eyes as if unable to believe that anyone could laugh like that in his presence.

"Yes," Haruki shrugged taking out a few bills to cover the ramen fee. "I just moved in and met Naruto-kun this morning. Since neither of us have had breakfast yet (a lie, and Haruki reflexively crossed his fingers behind his wallet), I thought we'd swing by for ramen. Please add another Miso Ramen to the order."

Teuchi smiled again, waving a careless hand in the air as he started on the ramen. "Half-price on everything today. Consider it a welcome home present from me, Haruki-san."

Haruki blinked and then nodded his thanks, placing the correct amount of money on the counter before taking the seat next to Naruto to wait.

"Haruki-san?"

The redhead glanced down at his younger counterpart, raising an eyebrow in question. The blond squirmed in his seat, seemingly torn between two decisions before finally blurting out, "Could you show me a jutsu?"

Haruki blinked at the request, taking in the puppy-like eagerness that was blatant on the blond's face before nodding. As if he could refuse the blond anything with a face like that. Besides, the boy reminded him far too much of his own Genin team eight years ago. Those three had learned how to play him for a sucker way too quickly, not that he had tried particularly hard to stop them.

Staring out at the quiet town, Haruki considered his jutsus before raising his hands and going through the proper seals, "Fuuton: Go-Dankaitsu Hoshi no Mori."

The blue swirl of wind chakra rushed around the street outside the stand, a gentle breeze compared to the maelstrom of wind Haruki was used to whipping up. Lances formed in the air at five equal points, surrounding one area before shooting forward. With a flick of his wrist, Haruki quickly dispelled it. Even holding back, a sizeable hole would've formed in the ground and he had no wish to do manual labour for the Sandaime anytime soon.

Turning back to Naruto, Haruki blinked at the awestruck expression on the blond's face. "That was so cool!" Naruto gushed, nearly bouncing in his seat. "You're really strong!"

Haruki found himself rubbing the back of his head in his habitual movement when embarrassed. It wasn't as if the jutsu had been any higher than a B-rank, and Naruto would one day be able to do it as well seeing as he had been the one to create it. It wasn't even all that impressive, but he supposed, to a Genin, it really was something to see.

"You'll be that strong one day too," Haruki answered firmly, and watched in satisfaction as Naruto beamed up at him, obviously hearing the sincerity in the redhead's voice. It wasn't as if he was lying either, and the blond seemed to realize this as he sat a little taller.

"Your ramen," Teuchi cut in, placing four steaming bowls in front of them. As Naruto quickly dug into his bowl, the ramen stand owner glanced at Haruki again, his gaze softer this time but also slightly puzzled.

"You seem somewhat familiar," The man finally voiced, and Haruki forced himself not to tense up. "But I could swear I've never met you before."

Haruki shrugged and said nothing, plucking a napkin from the counter and handing it to his younger counterpart as the blond inhaled his ramen before picking up two more bowls and waiting for Naruto to finish.

Teuchi shook his head, offering a warm smile. "Nevermind. Any friend of Naruto's is a friend of mine. Come back anytime. We're open the entire day."

Haruki nodded silently, gaze sliding to Naruto as the boy finished up, shouted his thanks, and picked up the remaining bowl, Sasuke's, with careful hands as he slid off his seat and joined Haruki as he ducked out of the shop. Teuchi waved them out with a smile, one which Naruto answered with a grin of his own before the two set out towards the bridge. Haruki barely remembered to let Naruto lead, as he wasn't supposed to know where they were going.

Soon, black and pink caught their attention and Naruto quickly shouted out a greeting. Sasuke only cast the blond a disinterested look before glancing at Haruki, black eyes assessing, and Haruki felt his heart twist painfully in his chest. He quickly turned his gaze to the last Genin of Team 7, watching as she scowled in Naruto's direction but directed a curious look at him. Again, the wide green eyes sent a rush of memories through his mind, some good, some bad, and all of them painful. He finally settled for keeping his eyes on his blond companion. Somehow, that hurt less.

"Hey Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme! I brought you food!"

"Baka!" Sakura immediately snapped, swatting at the blond. "You're late, _and_ we're not supposed to eat!"

Naruto pouted and rubbed his head. "But Kakashi-sensei's going to be late anyway and a small breakfast won't hurt! Besides, Haruki-san says it's okay!"

Haruki almost sweatdropped when three pairs of eyes turned on him. Technically, he hadn't _said_ it was okay, per se, but he supposed he had _implied_ it, which meant he now had to take responsibility for his words. With an inward sigh, Haruki nodded cautiously. "Training with nothing in your stomach is dangerous for you. A small meal wouldn't hurt and your sensei will be late anyway. You'll have digested everything by the time he gets here."

"See?" Naruto thrust the ramen bowl he had been holding in Sasuke's direction, taking the boy off-guard and somehow managing to dump the bowl into the Uchiha's hands. "Eat it, before it gets cold!"

Sasuke barely spared the blond a glance before directing his cool gaze at Haruki. "Who are you?" He asked bluntly, his words falling just short of rude.

Haruki, now more than used to Sasuke's personality, replied without being offended while Naruto scowled at the raven-haired boy, "Kazama Haruki, Naruto-kun's next-door neighbour. I met up with him this morning and thought some breakfast would help keep your strength up today."

Sasuke said nothing more but, after a moment of consideration and a quick scan of Haruki's Jounin vest, dug into his breakfast, nodding curtly at both him and Naruto.

Haruki turned his gaze on the pink-haired kunoichi next and offered the Toriniku Ramen for the girl. Sakura blushed, ducking her head shyly as she glanced at Sasuke before replying uncertainly, "I'm on a diet..."

Haruki tilted his head contemplatively. He had forgotten that the Sakura at this age was much more, well, _girl_ than kunoichi. "It won't hurt," He assured after a moment, searching for the right words to convince her. Sakura liked books and facts so Haruki would use that. "You need a well-rounded diet to get a good figure and that includes carbohydrates. As a kunoichi, you'll burn off anything you don't need when you train later. Not eating or only eating certain foods is bad for your body in the long run."

Sakura's cheeks darkened as she glanced hesitantly at him. "You sure?"

Haruki allowed a small smile to curve his lips as he extended the bowl again. "I'm sure."

Mere seconds later, Haruki had Sakura eating her breakfast as well and he turned to the blond still standing at his side, now eyeing his teammates' ramen enviously. The redhead smothered his amusement and extended his own bowl instead. "I can pick up my own breakfast later, Naruto-kun. Growing boys need food."

Naruto only hesitated for a brief moment before flashing a grateful smile up at him and accepting the bowl, digging in with little fanfare.

Haruki nodded in satisfaction before glancing up at the sky. "I should get going. Things to do. A bit of advice though: do a bit of a warm-up after you finish eating. It'll help digestion," He directed another smile in Sakura's direction who promptly blushed. "And it'll loosen your muscles when you're running around later. And later, during your test and even after that, try not to think too individually. You're a team now, and your teammates are what will make you strong." Haruki carefully kept his gaze focused on all three of them, not singling anyone out. Sasuke would get defensive otherwise. "It's a testament to your own strength if you can see the strengths in other people and learn to work with them. Letting your teammates down because of pride or arrogance means you are just as weak as those who don't have enough physical strength. Weaker, because you have no excuse."

All three nodded, even Sasuke who seemed surprisingly at ease in Haruki's presence, reminding the redhead of _his_ Sasuke, the one who had been happy with himself and content with the people around him. They looked somewhat puzzled at his last hint and Sasuke frowned a little at the mention of pride being a weakness but none of them questioned him further. Haruki hoped it would be enough to get the Uchiha thinking. He knew how the adult Sasuke thought, knew what buttons to push to encourage the part of Sasuke that would one day grow up to be a great man but he could only start the ball rolling now and give a hand to the boy now and then. The rest would be up to the future ANBU General.

Naruto paused from his eating, voicing a question that bordered on insecurity. "I'll see you later?"

Haruki smiled at the blond's tact as he nodded, reaching out absently to ruffle his younger counterpart's bright hair as he stared down into inquisitive blue eyes. "Of course. Good luck on your test, duckling."

Naruto blinked, obviously startled, though it was a toss-up as to who was more so; the blond or Haruki. "'Duckling'?"

The redhead found himself rubbing the back of his head again, repressing the embarrassment threatening to show on his face. "Ah, you reminded me of my old Genin team for a moment. Short and small and, well... My apologies."

Naruto seemed to consider this for a moment, pouting most likely at the 'short and small' part before flashing an almost pleased grin up at Haruki. "It's okay! I don't mind!"

Haruki raised his eyebrows but said nothing more, nodding a farewell to the blond before doing the same to the other two. Without another word, the redhead quickly hurried away. He had planned to start out earlier, but he hadn't taken lingering with the rest of Team 7 to give them health advice into account. No matter; five days was plenty to get to Kumo and back if he kept moving.

 **x.X.x**

"Yo!"

All three Team 7 soon-to-be Genin members turned various expressions of murder on the silver-haired Jounin in front of them. "YOU'RE LATE!" Both Naruto and Sakura accused, while even Sasuke glared daggers at the masked nin.

Kakashi just eye-smiled at them. "Sorry, sorry, I got lost on the road of life-"

"Liar!" Naruto and Sakura chimed again in unison, scowling fiercely at the Jounin.

Kakashi shrugged carelessly, eyes flickering briefly to the nearby trashcan and noting the three bowls of ramen. "Maa, ready for your test?"

 **x.X.x**

Naruto pouted as he eyed the lunch box in each of his teammates' hands. He wriggled from his position, struggling with the ropes holding him to the tree stump. His stomach suddenly growled, breaking the silence and the blond promptly scowled, ducking his head as both his teammates glanced at him.

He jerked a little when a bento box appeared in his line of sight and, following the hand that held it, Naruto blinked in confusion as he found himself staring into onyx. Sasuke only frowned a little, extending some tempura in the blond's direction.

"Eat," Sasuke snapped gruffly. "You got us breakfast earlier. I'm just paying you back."

Naruto gaped before grinning widely and accepting the food. He almost choked on it when another bento was thrust into his face, a red-faced Sakura scowling at him.

"Just this once!" The kunoichi snapped, offering one of the rice balls from her lunch. "And it isn't as if _you_ bought us breakfast, but like Haruki-san said, you'll be useless if you don't eat something!"

Naruto grinned again, features bright. "Thanks Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "Hn. Just hurry up dobe, before sensei gets back."

Naruto quickly swallowed the rice ball, smiling contentedly for a moment before his eyes widened, watching as a strong wind rolled in and the sky darkened. Kakashi appeared, staring forebodingly at them as the ground shook.

"YOU THREE!" He barked, looming over them. "Sasuke, Sakura, I told you not to feed him! What have you got to say for yourselves?"

Sasuke only glared right back, chin tilted up defiantly as he unconsciously shifted to place Naruto further behind him. Beside him, Sakura had flushed and her eyes were wide with alarm but her shoulders squared as if preparing for battle and her gaze never wavered from the Copy-nin. Behind both of them, Naruto scowled at Kakashi, blue eyes narrowed. This was his team, damn it! They had gone to bat for him. He couldn't let them take the fall.

"We're a team!" Naruto glared fiercely as their sensei's gaze turned on him. "Don't just single them out! Besides, I'm the one who ate the food!"

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke tossed a dark look over his shoulder at the blond. "I offered when you were already hungry. It's not just your fault."

Sakura scrambled closer to her two teammates, elbowing the tied-up Genin roughly. "Yeah, I chose to feed you too! Stop trying to act tough! It makes you look stupid!"

All three turned back to their sensei as Kakashi came even closer, visible eye unreadable. "If that's how you three feel, then I have no choice but to... PASS YOU!"

A stunned silence fell over the three Genin as their surroundings returned tomorrow and Kakashi eye-smiled at them again, crouching down to their level.

"You three are the first team I've ever passed," He told them cheerfully. "You stuck up for one another instead of just listening to me." His eye turned somber, studying them with careful consideration. "The purpose of the Bells was to try and turn you against one another. To see if you would put yourselves above the team. And it worked for a time which is to be expected, but in what you just did you showed me the beginnings of teamwork, the beginnings of caring about the team's strength not just your own. You have to remember: in the world of ninjas, those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum."

All three Genin were quiet for a moment, taking this in as Haruki's last piece of advice came back to them. They glanced at each other; how had the redhead known?

"Well," Kakashi continued in a lighter tone, rising and stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Team 7 will start missions tomorrow. Meet at the bridge at six!"

With a poof, the Copy-nin disappeared and, unbeknownst to the newly-formed Team 7, reappeared in a tree nearby, observing them with a steady eye.

Below, Sasuke rose to his feet, dusting himself off as Sakura quickly packed up the lunches and placed them by the stump. Kakashi would probably come back for them later. Both of them turned to stare at the blond of their team before Sasuke finally heaved a sigh and took out a kunai, cutting the ropes with quick efficiency.

"Oi dobe," Sasuke voiced, idly twirling his kunai as Naruto landed on his feet and stretched out his limbs. "Who is your neighbour? How did he know Kakashi-sensei's test would be based on teamwork?"

Naruto shrugged sheepishly as even Sakura focused on him with curious attentiveness. "I dunno. He just moved in next to me. He just returned from an eight-year-long mission and needed a new place to live. And he knew Kakashi-sensei was going to be late, which was why he offered to buy us breakfast."

"Just like that?" Sakura questioned, looking puzzled. "I mean, he doesn't really know us, does he? And he's a Jounin. Why would he bother with a bunch of Genin?"

Naruto shrugged again, one hand reaching up to rub the back of his head. "I don't know teme, but-"

"Dobe, stop." Sasuke suddenly ordered, and Naruto instinctively froze as even Sakura was blinking at him with a startled expression on her face. Sasuke studied the smaller boy with careful consideration before murmuring, "He did the exact same thing."

"Er... did what?" Naruto glanced nervously between his two teammates. "Can I put my arm down now?"

Sakura quickly nodded but didn't look away as Naruto dropped his arm back to his side. "Naruto," She said in a hushed voice. "Are you sure you don't know him? Haruki-san rubbed his head like that too."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "Lots of people do that, don't they? I mean I'm sure I'm not the only one."

Sasuke and Sakura actually exchanged a look before turning back to the blond. "Yeah," Sasuke agreed carefully. "But the way he does it just gives off the same..." He trailed off, eyes flickering away as he seemed to realize he was taking far too much interest in something unrelated to his training.

Sakura quickly picked up the train of thought from her crush though. "It gives off the same feel," She tried to explain. "I mean, when Haruki-san did it earlier, the action seemed really familiar to me but I didn't make the connection until I saw you do it now. You always rub your head like that."

Naruto frowned but dropped any suspicions easily enough. "Well I've never met him before but I think he's nice. And I don't think he was faking any of it either. And he's super strong too! I got him to show me a jutsu when we were getting ramen and he made the wind do super cool stuff. So I think is good to take his advice. I mean, even Sasuke-teme listened to him without pretending not to."

Sasuke twitched before tucking his kunai away and turning in the direction of his home. "Hn, whatever. I'm leaving. Do us all a favour dobe, and don't get tied to anymore tree stumps."

And just like that, everything went back to normal as Sakura rushed after the raven-haired Genin asking for a date with a rising blush in her face, and Naruto scowled after them and went on his own way, deciding to head to Iruka's apartment first to tell the man the good news.

Still hidden in the shadows of the nearby tree, Kakashi ran an absent hand through his hair. Interesting; someone in Konoha knew of his tardiness and more importantly, his tests, someone who had been away from Konoha for the past eight years ad with a wind affinity no less. Last time he checked, he hadn't been a sensei eight years ago. He paused to consider this. Surely the Sandaime would be willing to tell him something about this Haruki. He checked the sun's position and, deeming himself a sufficient three hours late for reporting back to the Hokage, disappeared in a puff of smoke.

 **x.X.x**

"Late, Kakashi. I don't even know why I bother anymore."

Kakashi eye-smiled at the Hokage before whipping out his newest Icha Icha Paradise book. Around him, several of the other Jounin twitched and Kurenai looked ready to deck him. The Hokage just sighed and waved a dismissive hand in the air.

"Alright, now that we're finally all here, tell me whether you passed your teams or not. Team 1!"

"Pass."

"Team 2."

"Pass."

"Team 3."

"Fail."

"Team 4."

"Pass."

"Team 5."

"Fail."

"Team 6."

"Fail."

"Team 7."

"Pass."

Silence. Dead silence met this announcement as all the present Jounin turned to stare dubiously at the Copy-nin. Kakashi glanced up from his book, eye scanning the room lazily and a faint smirk became visible behind his mask.

The Hokage only shook his head, a small smile curving his lips as he marked the answer down. He hadn't expected anything less, seeing as Haruki had given no indication that his younger counterpart would fail, but it was still shocking for Kakashi to actually pass a team.

"Team 8."

"Pass."

"Team 9."

"Fail."

"And Team 10."

"Pass."

Sarutobi nodded his approval. The new batch of Genin seemed to show promise. "Very well, missions for your Genin teams will start tomorrow. Dismissed."

The Jounins piled out of the office, some shooting curious glances at Kakashi as the Copy-nin made no move to leave.

"Kakashi," Sarutobi started, some idea of what the man wanted already forming in his mind. "Can I help you with something?"

Kakashi straightened, tucking his book away as he made sure the office door was shut before turning to the Hokage. "Maa, I came across something interesting today."

"Oh?"

"Yes, a man named Haruki. I only got his first name. My students were talking about him. A Jounin apparently with a wind affinity recently returning from an eight-year-long mission who knows how my tests work And last I checked only Asumawas the only Jonin outside of ANBU with a wind affinity in Konoha."

Sarutobi forced down the urge to show his amusement, carefully keeping his face neutral as he studied the curiosity flashing in Kakashi's visible eye. "You must mean Kazama Haruki." Sarutobi offered, watching the faint frown pass over the Jounin's brow. "He just returned yesterday from an infiltration mission. He's good at what he does. Getting information on you wouldn't be too hard for him. Though I have not had the time to properly asses his how his abilities have changed in his absence it is not uncommon for Jonin to be proficient in elements outside their affinity, in fact it's a requirement as you know."

Kakashi nodded slowly but added bluntly, "I've never heard of him."

Sarutobi shrugged nonchalantly. "You were ANBU eight years ago, Kakashi. And I didn't exactly announce his mission to the village. He's a quiet man. You might have missed him."

Kakashi nodded again. "Do you know where he is now?"

"Around," Sarutobi voiced vaguely. "I've given him some vacation time. He deserves it. Planning to interrogate him yourself?"

Kakashi had the decency to look sheepish. "Just curious, Hokage-sama. My kids seem quite taken with him. Besides, if he's a fellow Jounin, I'd like to get to know him. Er, what does he look like?"

Sarutobi chuckled. "Look for red hair. You can't miss him." 'Once he returns, of course.' He added mentally.

Kakashi nodded his thanks, sketching a quick salute before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Sarutobi stared disapprovingly at the pile of foliage now in his office. Really, couldn't they just use the door? It was there for a reason.

 **x.X.x**

A figure slipped unseen over the wall surrounding the shrine, passing by the lax guards placed at the entrance. Red hair tucked neatly away, the black-clad nin quickly sped into the interior of the shrine, pausing only long enough to deactivate the simple seals placed around the small building housing the body of Hyuuga Hizashi.

For someone as hated as the Hyuuga Clan Head's brother, the man really did get quite a resting place. Haruki supposed this had more to do with the fact that they simply wanted to flaunt the fact that they had Hizashi's body while ignoring the fact that they had failed to get their hands on Hyuuga Hiashi. Either way, while the shrine was simple enough, the place was also built quite elegantly, trees planted on either side of the shrine with statues lined up on either side of the path. The red paint coloring the roof was well-maintained as well, and the grass surrounding the shrine was well-kept.

No torches were lit inside the shrine which made Haruki's work that much easier. Reaching the dust-covered coffin in which Hizashi had been laid out, Haruki noted the somewhat complex seal on the lid.

He frowned. This was not the seal he had come across in his former life. That seal had just been placed on the coffin for keeping the corpse from decomposing. A simple enough seal. This one...

Haruki leaned in closer, studying the symbols that made up the seal. When he had retrieved Hizashi's body with Neji in the other timeline, he had been nineteen, seven years from now in this current timeline. Why would the seal on a dead body be different between the two times?

His eyes suddenly focused on the centre of the seal, a swirl of symbols that defined suspended life. Suspended life? The only reason that would be here...

With a mental curse, Haruki silently pulled out a piece of paper, ink, and a brush. He really, _really_ hoped this wasn't what he thought it was. He had worked with Life Suspension Seals before, having come across them when going through Sasori's heart container. He knew how to counter it.

A few minutes later, he slapped the counter seal on top of the coffin. A brief flash of chakra lit the coffin lid before the ink on both seals disappeared. Quietly, Haruki lifted the lid of the coffin, putting it aside carefully before taking a deep breath and looking inside.

He stared. It was official; someone up there seriously hated him.

Impassively, he watched the gentle rise and fall of Hyuuga Hizashi's chest as his mind raced at this new turn of events. The man had clearly been dead when he and Neji had gone to fetch the body. _Clearly_. Which meant Kumo or someone else had killed the man sometime before Haruki had turned nineteen. He leaned closer and noted the familiar thin scar marring the man's throat, a calculated cut for murdering prisoners. Obviously, they had planned on killing him, someone had figured out what the Hyuuga's curse seal would do once the man was dead, someone else had then managed to save him, and then had Hizashi preserved until they could figure out how to break the curse seal.

Naruto scoffed. He had figured that out by the time he had turned sixteen. Apparently, one had a lot of free time on their hands when infiltrating enemy countries. He had spent an entire year in Iwa and had managed to figure out both the Caged Bird Seal and Orochimaru's curse seal. Not bad for a fifteen-year-old.

But right now, none of those thoughts helped.

On one hand, if he didn't take Hyuuga Hizashi's body back, he would have a guilty conscience for not getting the poor man out while he was still alive, the Hyuuga Clan would be up in arms if they ever found out, Neji would probably want his head on a silver platter if the same thing happened, and he would have no proof of his 'spying' in Kumo for the Council, _but_ (and it was one hell of a but) nothing unexpected would happen in this timeline if he stuck to his plan and retrieved a _dead_ Hyuuga Hizashi and not a live one.

On the other hand, if he did take Hyuuga Hizashi's body back, he would be guilt-free (and Kami knew how much guilt he already had on his shoulders; he didn't need any more), the Hyuuga Clan would be indebted to him for forever and a day, Neji would have his father back, and he would have sufficient proof for the Council, _but_ (and there was a shitload of buts this time) the Hyuuga Clan would never keep quiet about something like this, he had no idea how the Sandaime wanted to play this, Konohagakure would probably regain an age-old enemy out of Kumo before the week was out, another war would start, his purpose for coming back would become null and void, _and the timeline would be completely fucked up_.

It would be unbelievable what the difference between a dead man and a live one could make if it wasn't currently staring him in the face. Literally.

Kami, he wasn't even being paid for this.

Haruki grimaced, closing his eyes briefly and pinching the bridge of his nose as he debated on his next action. Given his two choices, the logical one would be the first. There was a whole lot less that could go wrong. His mind said option one; too bad his heart said option two.

He breathed deeply, staring down at the comatose Hyuuga again. Neji had once told him a little about his father during one of the rare lulls in the war, when it had just been the two of them holed up in one of the shabby tents set up on the battlefield. Neji had told him how his father had been quite bitter with the main house because of the Caged Bird Seal. But he had later learned from Hiashi that, while he had been angry about this, his father had also taken Hiashi's place during the Hyuuga Affair of his own free will, having forcefully stopped Hiashi from refusing his decision. To Naruto, Hyuuga Hizashi seemed like a good man, and Naruto knew all about how angry one could get over having a seal put on one's self without consent.

Haruki sighed and straightened, quickly drawing up another Life Suspension Seal and unsealing the body clone he had brought along to replace Hizashi. In the end, he was just stalling for time. He had known, from the moment he had realized that the man was still alive, that he would not be leaving without his former - future? - second-in-command's father. Besides, he doubted the Kumo shinobi came regularly to check up on someone the rest of the world thought was dead. With a little chakra manipulation, the body clone was now an exact replica of Hyuuga Hizashi, down to the scar running across his throat, with the exception of the no breathing part.

Gently, Haruki lifted Hizashi from the coffin with minimal difficulty, making sure the simple kimono he was wearing didn't catch on anything and carefully placing the man on the ground against a nearby pillar. While the seal had kept the man alive without food or water, seals like that also didn't work forever and the seal's recipient's health would decline over time. Hizashi was already too thin.

From there, the redhead quickly replaced Hizashi with the body clone, shutting the coffin again and activating the new Life Suspension Seal. The body inside the coffin would still be unanimated since it had never been alive in the first place, but the seal would look like it was working at the very least.

Clearing up any evidence of his presence from the shrine and brushing away the few fingerprints he had imprinted on the coffin, Haruki scanned the room one last time before scooping up the Hyuuga Clan Head's brother and slipping out of the shrine. Again, leaving the shrine was just as easy as getting in, even with an extra burden. Stopping once he reached the mountain pass that would eventually lead him back to Konoha, Haruki paused to consider his options. He couldn't seal the man into a scroll and he really didn't want to use his space-time ninjutsu with a physically fragile man in tow.

Haruki scowled. This seriously put a wrench in his plans. He had been planning on flashing back to the Konoha gates to cut down travel time, getting him back to the village in the promised five days, but now, with a little over a day to get back...

Kurama _, you awake?'_

Silence, and then a low grumbling growl reverberated in his mind as the fox yawned. **_'What do you want, Kit?'_**

' _I need a lift back to Konoha. Got an unexpected passenger.'_

Haruki felt the Kyuubi stir in his mindscape. **_'Isn't that human supposed to be dead?'_**

The redhead sighed gloomily. _'I feel like an ass for thinking this but things would be so much simpler if he was.'_

The demon fox snorted and then a bright flash of red glowed briefly beside Haruki and a horsed sized Kurama appeared beside him, stretching languidly as he waved his nine tails behind him. **_'Hop on, Kit,'_** The Kyuubi turned one intelligent purple eye on Haruki. **_'I'll get you home on time.'_**

Naruto smiled gratefully before clambering on, settling Hizashi in front of him to make sure the man didn't fall off along the way. Riding Kurama was a lot like flying during a storm after all.

 **x.X.x**

Kakashi found himself with a slight tick over one eye when his Genin team managed to find Tora in record-breaking time. Again. And the record they had broken was their own. From three days ago.

He had no idea what had happened to his team. What had happened to the fangirl and the avenger and the dead-last? Ever since the Genin test, the three seemed to have clicked and Kakashi couldn't be happier that his students were now working well together, better than he could have ever hoped for, but changes like the ones he had observed didn't happen without a reason. While Naruto and Sasuke still argued and Sakura was still violent-prone towards the hyperactive blond, all three seemed content enough to put aside their differences, or at least work with their differences enough to complete all the D-rank missions Kakashi had thrown at them. Whatever the mysterious Haruki had told them before he had arrived the day of the Genin test seemed to have stuck with them and even _Sasuke_ , the so-called avenger and loner of the group, seemed to have put serious consideration in what they had heard.

But it wasn't even the fact that some other Jounin had managed to inspire them to work together and not Kakashi that irked the Copy-nin so much, it was the fact that he couldn't _find the man_.

He was an ex-ANBU captain for Kami's sake! How hard could it be to find one red-haired Jounin in his own village? And worst of all, he had even gone back to the Sandaime to ask for the redhead's whereabouts, only to be told that what Haruki did in his own time was his business and Sarutobi was not going to drag the man back to work just because Kakashi was dying of equal parts curiosity and paranoia. For the rest of his life, Kakashi would swear blind that his Hokage had been silently laughing at him the entire time.

With a hidden grimace as Naruto bounced up to him, Tora in his somewhat scratched hands and Sakura and Sasuke coming up behind him, Kakashi sighed and nodded. "Alright, good job. Naruto, let Sakura and Sasuke take the cat back to the Daimyo's wife." Before any of them could ask why, the Copy-nin quickly doled out a half-lie, "You returned the cat last time. I want Sakura and Sasuke to do it this time. Make sure to be polite, no matter what happens, understand?"

Sakura nodded quickly enough, happy to spend more time with Sasuke, and took Tora from Naruto, but Sasuke shot him a searching look before glancing at Naruto, eyes speculative even as he turned away. That was another difference. Whatever Haruki had said, Sasuke now seemed to study his two teammates more seriously, and, on several occasions, had already made use of Naruto's Kage Bunshins (the Uchiha had half-suggested, half-ordered Naruto to send his Bunshins to scope out the terrain when Kakashi had set up an obstacle course for them, and then had Naruto disperse them and relate back to the team what traps the Copy-nin had managed to set up) and had also gotten Sakura, with her knowledge of theory and facts, to teach Naruto whenever the blond couldn't quite understand something Kakashi was teaching them. Sometimes, even Sasuke would listen in, his face carefully blank and turned away but a telltale glint of concentration in his eyes nonetheless.

The Uchiha prodigy was cataloguing his team's strengths and weaknesses and utilizing them accordingly! Kakashi knew Chuunin and even Jounin who couldn't do what Sasuke was learning to do.

And it wasn't just Sasuke either. Sakura and Naruto had also changed a little. Sakura, though still obviously crushing on Sasuke, seemed better able to concentrate now that the Uchiha was not completely ignoring the pink-haired kunoichi. She was now eating more too, even though the file Kakashi had received from the hokage had mentioned that the girl was on a diet that leaned towards unhealthy. In addition to that, the regular, civil interactions she had with Naruto when Sasuke asked her to explain something to the blond seemed to gain her some toleration towards Naruto as well.

Naruto on the other hand was still just as cheerful, but the confidence that had seemed somewhat forced when Kakashi had first met him on the roof now appeared more genuine. It showed in the way the blond walked through the streets as the civilians threw him dirty looks and whispered behind his back. Sakura and Sasuke had both picked up on this and would always make sure that the blond walked between them, though Kakashi wasn't sure if this was done unconsciously or not. In turn, Naruto held his head a little higher, and his grins were a little more real, the sunny smiles sometimes causing a slight pain in his chest for reasons he wasn't sure of, though that was slowly fading and being replaced by fondness for his bright-haired student. Naruto was also surprisingly gracious when he couldn't do something that his teammates could, as he had seen during the few obstacle courses he had set up one day. Even Sasuke would try something himself and only turned to Naruto or Sakura when he had frustrated himself in trying to do something he obviously couldn't without help. Naruto instinctively trusted his teammates to take care of themselves in the areas they were good at and backed them up when they couldn't.

Kakashi could actually see the beginnings of what could be an amazing team a decade from now. They were still rough around the edges though, still mere children, and far from skilled enough to pull off any real missions outside of the village no matter how well they worked together, not to mention that they still fought a little too much, though Kakashi couldn't actually see that ever going away.

But he could see it. If he squinted and looked hard enough, maybe turn his head a little to the left and tilted it at just the right angle under the mid-afternoon sun, he could make out what they could eventually become. While Sakura was the voice of reason on Naruto's left and Sasuke the shadow guard on the blond Jinchuuriki's right, Naruto would be their centre, bright and shining, and suddenly, in the rare fascinating times Kakashi could _see_ all this, Naruto's dream of becoming Hokage didn't seem all that impossible anymore.

Of course, then Naruto would do something stupid, Sakura would slap him upside the head, and Sasuke would roll his eyes and heave a put-upon sigh at having been stuck on Team 7, and then Kakashi would blink and wonder if he had gone temporarily insane.

But all this, all these changes, in less than a week! Kakashi's curiosity had kept his Genin team out for training for more than the allotted half a day, but none of them seemed to really mind and Kakashi had managed to learn more about his team this way. It was seriously throwing a wrench in his lifestyle. He wasn't even late by more than an hour anymore, sometimes even less, and, while he usually had his book out in front of him, more often than not, he was observing his team instead.

Which brought him back to the fact that he still couldn't find the man responsible. Kakashi had even dropped by Naruto's apartment building at odd times, though only in passing since waiting for the man outside his apartment was borderline creepy, even for him, and the Copy-nin had drawn the line at outright stalking. But since the Sandaime wasn't inclined to help him and his fellow Jounins were worse than useless since none of them seemed to know Kazama Haruki, Kakashi was now stooping down to drill his blond student. Surely Naruto, who _lived_ next to the man, could give him a hand. (In some part of his mind that Kakashi was adept at ignoring since he had more than his fair share of odd quirks, a voice was cheerfully informing him that his so-called curiosity was quickly becoming an unhealthy obsession and that perhaps he should head over to the hospital for a mental check-up. Like everything else that voice told him, Kakashi ignored it.)

"Naruto," Kakashi started casually. "Do you know where Kazama-san is?" He wasn't sure how old the red-haired Jounin was but Sarutobi talked about Haruki the same way he talked to Kakashi so the Copy-nin assumed they were at least around the same age.

"Somewhere around, I guess. Haruki-san is kinda quiet so he probably likes spending some time alone." Blue eyes blinked innocently up at him throughout the blond's answer. Kakashi was instantly suspicious. For one, he had seen the Hokage himself fold like wet paper when Naruto batted those eyes at him, and for another, Naruto had said almost the exact same thing the Hokage had told him on more than one occasion.

"Really," Kakashi crossed his arms. He supposed it wasn't really fair to seem intimidating but it wasn't as if it actually worked. All three of his Genins seemed immune to his posturing after that first day.

But Naruto only grinned up at him, an excited gleam entering his eyes as he almost bounced on the spot. "Really! You can even stop by our apartment building tonight! You'll probably see him then. I can introduce you!"

Kakashi blinked. This was not what he had been expecting. Naruto was actually giving him a time when the redhead would actually be present. Maybe he should've asked the blond earlier?

"Well okay then," Kakashi quickly eye-smiled at his student and whipped out his book to hide his sudden confusion. He was sure he was missing something here. "I'll swing by at around eight okay?"

Naruto nodded before waving goodbye and bouncing off in the direction of his favorite ramen stand. Kakashi sighed and almost slapped himself with his book. Seriously, he felt like he was completely out of the loop here.

But he wanted to meet this Kazama Haruki. He wanted to know what kind of man could influence a bunch of kids so much with only a few choice words.

 **x.X.x**

 _'Thanks for the lift, Kurama. I can take it from here.'_

The demon fox nodded distractedly, eyeing the village they could just see beyond a thick crop of trees. **_'I don't see it,'_** The Kyuubi finally decided. **_'I have no idea what you see in that village. Humans. Emotional lot, all of you.'_**

And with that said, the fox disappeared with a swish of his tails, reappearing in Haruki's mindscape and promptly settling down for another nap. Haruki huffed in amusement but paid the fox no mind. A demon just didn't see things the same way humans did.

Adjusting his grip on Hyuuga Hizashi, Haruki quickly summoned a small yellow fox without using seals. "Go to Sarutobi-sama." He ordered. "Tell him that I've finished but some complications have risen and I need a private audience. Tell him to use the seal once his office is cleared."

The fox dipped her head in acknowledgement before loping off in the direction of the village. Mere minutes later, Haruki felt a faint tug in his mind and he stepped without hesitation to the Sandaime's location, tightening his hold on Hizashi. A shorter distance was better when he travelled with an unconscious person in tow.

Appearing in the office, Haruki looked up to find a frozen Sarutobi staring at the man Haruki was carrying with deceiving placidity. Several seconds ticked by and the redhead waited patiently for the Sandaime to pull himself together.

"Oh dear," Sarutobi finally managed faintly.

Haruki snorted, glancing around and walking over to the couch in the side office to put Hizashi down. "Yeah, understatement old man."

Sarutobi sighed, walking over to stand beside him. "This really is Hyuuga Hizashi?"

"Yup," Haruki pulled off the bandana that had kept his hair out of sight. "Startled the hell out of me too. In my time, Neji and I went to get him and he was very much dead, but I was nineteen at the time. The seal from that time was different too. It was just a Body Stasis Seal. The seal I came across yesterday was a Life Suspension Seal."

"And you managed to break it?" A note of amazement rang in the older Hokage's voice.

Haruki smirked just a little, a thrum of pride warming his heart. "I'm a Fuuinjutsu Master, old man. I'm better than Raiya."

Sarutobi smiled warmly up at him, noticeable pride glowing on the old man's features and Haruki found himself smiling back just a little. This man's opinion had always been important to him, even after he had died.

"So what should we do now?" Haruki cleared his throat a little, stepping away. He wasn't too used to private emotional moments and too much time actually part of one made him uncomfortable.

Sarutobi hmm'ed thoughtfully, tactfully ignoring the slightly embarrassed shift in Haruki's expression. "Well, the Hyuuga Clan will have to be notified. You replaced Hizashi-san with the clone?"

Haruki inclined his head, arms crossed in front of him. "I did, and I replaced the Life Suspension Seal as well. So long as no one opens the coffin and examines it too closely, the switch should go by unnoticed. At least until one of those Kumo-nins get it into their heads that they might know how to get rid of the Caged Bird Seal without killing the man and the Raikage lets them."

Sarutobi shot him a speculative glance. "Do you?"

Haruki smiled thinly. "I can get rid of any seal, old man."

The Sandaime's eyes widened. "Even Orochimaru's curse seal?"

Haruki's face darkened. "Especially Orochimaru's curse seal. That foul excuse of chakra needs eliminated at ever turn."

Sarutobi stared for a moment longer before shaking his head fondly. "You've grown up well, Haruki-kun."

Haruki shrugged. "Circumstances, old man. Circumstances and necessity."

The Hokage only nodded this time filing away all the information he could, understanding without asking. "Well, we won't be able to keep this a secret for very long. Kumo only asked for Hiashi-san's body though and then eventually settled for Hizashi-san's body. There were no terms for a prisoner. We could use that to our advantage."

"War, old man," Haruki reminded, running a hand over tired eyes. "We don't want war."

Sarutobi nodded in agreement, eyes briefly showing concern at the desolation in the redhead's voice. "Of course not. We would need some legitimate way to place Hizashi-san back in Konoha without alerting them to the fact that Konoha managed to send someone into Kumo for his body."

Haruki absently unsealed his Jounin vest from a scroll and tugged it on, eyes distant as his mind recalled all those strategy sessions he and Shikamaru had sat through, suggesting tactic after tactic, building on them, perfecting them. An idea formed in his mind and Haruki looked back at Sarutobi who, to his credit, had stayed patiently silent as Haruki took a trip down memory lane.

"Ah," Haruki rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry. I have an idea. What if we say that the Life Suspension Seal had been weakened with time? The coffin was covered in dust so it's obvious no one's poked around there for a while. We could say that Hizashi-san managed to escape because the Seal's hold on him slipped enough for him to get out. I could go back to Kumo and blow the shrine sky high. I'll leave some evidence of a faded Life Suspension Seal lying in the wreckage before making my way back to Konoha. We could say Hizashi-san blew up the place. I mean a disoriented man waking up inside a box is hardly ideal for anyone. He would try to get himself out and he could claim temporary selective memory loss. The mountains in Kaminari no Kuni are distinctive and he would've realized where he was and, not remembering much of anything, immediately set out for home. That could place him in Konoha without us ever having to lift a finger. Konoha finds out, the shit hits the fan, and Kumo has no room for deniability this time around. You said so yourself: a prisoner was not the deal we made with Kumo. We get Hizashi-san back, Kumo can't declare war on us, and we'll have total control of the entire situation. This will also solve the problem between me and the Council. In my time, it took a while to find out where Hizashi-san's body was hidden. Eight years in Kumo is sufficient time to find out, and long enough for a less-than-average seal's power to decline enough for someone to break through."

Dead silence met him as Haruki finished and the redhead blinked at the almost slack expression on Sarutobi's face. The man looked slightly dumbfounded and seemed to be trying to find the right words. Luckily, another voice cut in before Haruki started worrying about shock.

"I agree with this plan."

The voice came from the couch and both of them started, snapping their heads to stare into distinctive Byakugan eyes. Hizashi's voice had been gravelly with misuse, but still steady as he gazed straight at Haruki.

Haruki froze, immediately wondering how long the man had been awake. He had been stupid; all ninjas were trained to be able to go from unconscious to conscious without any visible signs. He should have made sure.

"Haruki-san, was it?"

Haruki tensed under the Hyuuga's contemplative gaze. "How long have you been awake?" He asked stiffly.

Hizashi slowly shifted into a sitting position. "Long enough to gather that you seem to be at least acquaintances with a version of my son old enough to infiltrate Kumogakure."

An uncomfortable silence settled over the three of them and Haruki idly wondered if he could whack the Hyuuga over the head hard enough to actually give him memory loss. Then again, he doubted the Hokage would be very happy about it.

"I will not pursue this issue any further," Hizashi suddenly interrupted his thoughts. "Nor will I repeat anything I have heard today to anyone else. It is the very least I can do for the man who seems to have saved my life."

Haruki blinked at this unexpected turn, studying Hizashi's face for any sign of deceit before glancing at Sarutobi. The Sandaime was smiling faintly. It seemed neither of them believed the Hyuuga to be lying.

Haruki grunted and shrugged, backing away into the comfort of the shadows before moving into the side kitchen and out of sight of the other two occupants of the office. He had gotten used to staying hidden whenever he could back during the war. The habit would probably never leave him.

"Well then, moving on," Sarutobi finally spoke, ignoring the slight tension in the air mostly caused by the redhead. "Hizashi-san, how do you feel?"

Hizashi shifted a little, testing his limbs as he clenched and unclenched his hands. "Stiff, but that will go away soon enough. May I trouble you for a cup of water, Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi immediately nodded but Haruki was already moving back into the room, a cup of water in one hand. Wordlessly, he handed it to the Hyuuga before backing away, glancing back into the kitchen as Sarutobi and Hizashi realized that they could hear water beginning to boil.

Hizashi nodded slowly in thanks, studying the redhead half-hidden in shadows with puzzled curiosity. The man didn't give off an unapproachable aura, and when he had woken up halfway back to Konoha on the flying fox, Haruki's hold on him had been careful and protective. Now the man just seemed uneasy, as if he wasn't sure what to do with Hizashi now that Hizashi knew.

And yes, he knew. He had picked up enough to realize this was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, and last time he had checked, Uzumaki Naruto had been the vessel, and should only be, by all means, eight years older than the last time he had glimpsed the boy. He suspected that the red hair was a henge, though he couldn't detect anything.

Hizashi had also figured out that this man was most likely from the future, or at least a parallel universe, not that he was an expert on the subject. And the casual way he had mentioned his son's name, even in passing, held a certain quality of warm affection and Hizashi had no doubt that the two had been friends.

He could tell that this man was powerful too. A Fuuinjutsu Master, and an excellent strategist if the plan the man had spun on the spot was anything to go by.

Studying the redhead carefully, Hizashi frowned at the exhaustion he could see in the tense line of the man's shoulders, a fatigue that he doubted was from his so-called mission to Kumo. Eyes far too old for such a young man confirmed that. And the way Haruki had mentioned war earlier, the deep disgust and grieving sorrow mixed together to form the word could only have come from a war veteran far too used to blood and death.

But he had also felt the innate kindness in the redhead when the man had carried him home, had seen the absolute trust the Sandaime had in Haruki, and the instinctive attentiveness Haruki possessed when he had guessed what Hizashi had wanted before he had even asked for it.

The kettle suddenly sounded and the redhead was already moving, a flash of crimson fire amongst the shadows. The kettle cut off and the sound of cupboards opening and closing reached their ears. A minute later, Haruki was back, ramen in one hand and a fork in the other. Hizashi's eyebrows rose. The redhead had even caught the fact that there was no way his fingers would have enough dexterity to use chopsticks at the moment.

"Thank you," Hizashi spoke aloud this time, hoping to allay some of the worried anxiety flashing in the man's blue gaze by showing his own sincere gratitude.

The redhead studied him for a moment, blue eyes piercing before the intensity disappeared and a softer look replaced the earlier tension in Haruki's features. "You're welcome." The redhead huffed a little, the slightest hint of embarrassment showing on his face and Hizashi caught a glimpse of the blond boy this man had grown up from.

Sarutobi, watching this exchange, tried not to let his amusement show. Really, first Kakashi, and now Hizashi. Haruki was reeling people in without even being aware of it.

"Alright, back to the plan," Sarutobi drew their attention back to him as he turned to Haruki. "It's an excellent plan. There are a few parts that will have to be smoothed out but overall, since Hizashi-san has agreed, we can work with it."

Haruki nodded once in acknowledgement and Sarutobi turned back to Hizashi. "For now, Hizashi-san will have to stay here. No one comes into my office and the seals on the doors hide any chakra signals anybody give off once I activate them. Is that alright?"

Hizashi nodded as well and Sarutobi turned once more to Haruki. "Good work, Haruki-kun. Go home and get some rest. I'll have one of my ANBU go get you when the Council convenes. You'll want to be present?"

"Yes," Haruki ran a hand through his hair, adjusting his Jounin vest as he got ready to leave. "There is also another matter I want to speak to you about but it can wait until tomorrow, much as I don't like the idea. Right now, I suppose you'll want to move fast."

"Indeed." Sarutobi agreed, already grinning. "And Haruki-kun? You might want to prepare yourself for a visit from Kakashi very soon. He's been running all over the village looking for you since you left five days ago."

Haruki eyed the Hokage dubiously. "Kakashi? Why?"

Sarutobi shrugged. "You seem to have made quite an impact on his Genin team. He wants to meet you but it's been quite entertaining watching him looking for someone who hasn't even been here the entire time. I haven't seen him work so hard in a long time."

Haruki snorted, rolling his eyes. "Great. Not only is he a pervert, Kakashi's turned into a stalker. Just my luck."

With one last shake of his head, the redhead nodded at Hizashi, who had managed to stand, if somewhat unsteadily, and had sketched a respectful bow, the slightest of smiles on his face when he straightened up again. "Thank you again, Haruki-san."

Haruki flashed him the briefest of smiles, something on his face relaxing before he turned to Sarutobi again and sketched his own salute. With a wave, the redhead disappeared and the remaining occupants could just catch the sound of Haruki's foot pushing off from the windowsill of the outer office.

"He's an interesting man," Hizashi commented after a short pause, sitting down again and picking up his ramen.

"Yes," Sarutobi agreed genially. "He has been great once, and there is no doubt in my mind that he will be great again, whether or not he wishes to be so."


	3. Chapter 3

**This Chapter has the least changes so far! mainly kakashi's demise and haruki's response to the intruders hope you enjoy. 6-22-16**

Chapter 3 – Interlude: An Evening of Introductions

"Welcome home, Haruki-san!"

Blinking tiredly, Haruki turned to see a familiar blond bound up to him, blue eyes wide, a bright smile already splitting his features. Only the faintest traces of uncertainty lurked just under the surface of that expression, and that too quickly dissipated when Haruki openly smiled down at the boy.

"Hello duckling, I didn't expect to see you so soon. Did you pass your Genin test?"

Naruto beamed up at him. "Yup! Kakashi-sensei wanted us to learn teamwork but we didn't know that at first and we all tried to attack him to get the bells 'cuz that's what we had to do to pass the test before lunch but none of us could and then I was tied to a tree stump-"

Haruki reached out and ruffled the boy's hair as Naruto broke off for air. "Breathe, Naruto-kun. What happened next?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly up at him but quickly launched back into the story. "So I was tied to the tree stump as punishment while Sasuke and Sakura-chan got to eat the lunches. Sensei told them they couldn't feed me and then he left but he came back and passed us when Sasuke and Sakura-chan gave me some of their lunches!" The blond frowned a little and peered curiously up at the redhead. "He told us that those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum. He passed us because the three of us stuck up for each other. How did you know he would?"

Haruki's smile faded, absently withdrawing his hand. Perhaps he had revealed a little too much that day. "I didn't really," He spoke carefully. "But teams can't work well together without teamwork. Most senseis would want to see their Genin team have some ability in working together. It's what my sensei was looking for hen I was a genin."

Naruto still looked a little puzzled but his expression cleared in the next moment, accepting this explanation easily. "Well I think what you said before you left really helped. Sasuke-teme's being less of a teme and Sakura-chan is being nicer to me. But Kakashi-sensei gets this weird look on his face sometimes," The blond frowned in concentration and somehow managed to look confused and ticked off at the same time. He also looked a bit like he had been concussed and Haruki neatly tucked away the amusement threatening to make itself known. "And he's only been around an hour late every day!"

Haruki considered this for a moment. Had he really made that much of a difference? He had only said a few words, but if Kakashi had taken notice of this to the extent that even Naruto had noticed Kakashi's interest, and Sarutobi had even warned him that he would most likely be accosted by the Copy-nin sometime soon, then the team dynamics of Team 7 must have really changed.

All the better, Haruki decided, running a hand through his hair. Team 7 needed to become stronger especially naruto and sakura and even mor importantly create strong bonds before the Chuunin Exams, Sasuke taking the focus here.

"Well, maybe I'll see your sensei around soon," Haruki replied aloud. "He sounds... interesting. I'd like to meet him."

That wasn't actually the entire truth. The last time he had seen Hatake Kakashi had been over two years ago on the battlefield. The man had eventually been overwhelmed by enemy forces where he had been stationed and his Sharingan had burned out. He had fallen at the hands of Madara himself but not before taking down two entire battalions of Oto-nin and zetsu clones, single-handedly. Not to mention fighting and sealing the Edo- tensen of his father just before. He really was an S-rank shinobi right before the war started and proved it throughout the war until his untimely demise. Kakashi had died in his arms afterforcing madara to retreat via Obito. and his last words to Haruki while choking on his own blood had been an apology for failing to save the redhead's Genin team. Kakashi's death had hit Konoha hard and Haruki even harder, not just emotionally but strategically. The loss of moral and leadership could be felt all throughout the army. Plus the amount of S-rank Shinobi left to contend with madara and his allies were ever decreasing, and then there was they fact the now lacked the easiest way to counter obito's eye. he was sealed before he was buried so that Kabuto couldnt get his slimy hands on him. He would be one of the last few that got the luxury of burial. The Copy-nin had died with regrets and Haruki had lost another of the handful of people he had been particularly close to. To see him now, alive and healthy and still unmarred by the bloodiest war in all of shinobi history, but not his Kakashi, would hurt. This Kakashi didn't know him, didn't trust him, not like his time's Kakashi whom he had been able to talk to and confide in and vice versa.

In front of him, Naruto was already nodding enthusiastically. "Sensei will be coming by tonight! For some reason, he really wants to meet you."

Haruki frowned. "I guess that's alright." He allowed reluctantly. "But I should probably get some rest now. I haven't slept in days. What time is he coming?"

Naruto rocked back on his heels. "Um, he said eight. I don't know if that means he's actually going to arrive at eight though."

Haruki considered this before shrugging and moving to his apartment door. "Doesn't matter. I'll be up before then. Just knock on my door when he gets here, alright?"

Naruto nodded, unlocking his own apartment. "Sure. You must be tired after your mission. Sorry for keeping you out here."

Haruki waved a dismissive hand as he stepped into his apartment. "Don't worry about it, duckling. I'll see you later."

He smiled at the wave he received in return before closing the door behind him and stifling a yawn. He didn't really want to sleep; he hadn'twanted to sleep for a long time but he had felt tired for just as long. He couldn't physically remember the last time his body had been free of the heavy weariness that insisted on making itself at home in his very bones.

With a heavy sigh, Haruki tossed his scrolls on the coffee table and placed his shuriken, kunai, and katana aside. Not bothering to change out of his ninja wear or make the trip to the bedroom, the redhead simply dropped onto the couch, throwing an arm over his eyes but making sure he would still have a clear view of the front door. A short nap should be alright. If he was lucky, the nightmares would leave him alone for a little while.

x.X.x

"Hokage-sama, you wished to speak to me?"

Sarutobi glanced up with a smile as Hyuuga Hiashi stepped into the office, quietly closing the door behind him. The Sandaime quickly activated the privacy seals before standing and coming out from around his desk.

"I did," Sarutobi nodded. "I will get right to the point as we may be short on time. You recall the Hyuuga Affair nine years ago, of course?"

Hiashi's already-stony countenance shuttered completely. "Of course." The affirmation was clipped and cold but Sarutobi paid it no mind.

"Eight years ago," The Sandaime continued carefully. He and Hizashi had worked out an abridged version of the recent events before summoning Hiashi to the Tower. "I sent a spy to Kumo to make sure nothing like it would ever happen again. A week ago, that spy came back, bringing with him some very startling news."

Hiashi stiffened at this. "Will Kumo try again?"

Sarutobi quickly shook his head in the negative. "No, no, it isn't that. It seems Kumo has been keeping a secret of great magnitude from the rest of the world and, after my spy relayed the information to me, I sent him back out to retrieve that secret. He has just returned with him earlier today." He paused here, glancing at his private office. "I believe showing you would be best. Hizashi-san?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Sarutobi watched the Hyuuga Clan Head freeze, eyes widening when the small office's door opened and Hizashi stepped out, face calm but an almost amused gleam in his eyes, mixed with a healthy amount of concern as the two brothers stared at each other.

"It has been a while, Nii-san." Hizashi hesitated when Hiashi made no move to even speak, only continuing to stare at him, his face having paled considerably. The younger twin glanced wryly at the Hokage. "Perhaps you should have told him first, after all."

Sarutobi shrugged unrepentantly. He rarely ever saw any of the stiff clan heads acting out of character and he needed his own way of keeping himself entertained, Hokage or no.

"Nii-san, it's me. Are you alright?" Hizashi stepped closer and Hiashi finally seemed to pull himself together, rounding on the Hokage with a mixture of confusion and anger blazing in his eyes.

"What is the meaning of this, Hokage-sama?" The Clan Head bit out, jaw tight. "This is not my brother. Hizashi died nine years ago!"

Sarutobi raised his hand in a calming gesture and briefly considered calling Haruki back to explain but decided against it. The redhead was still too thin in his eyes and the shadows that he had seen on the man's face when Haruki first arrived had only deepened. He hoped some rest would do him good. "Hiashi-san, I assure you, this is your brother. My spy happens to be adept at Fuuinjutsu and has assured me that the coffin your brother was found in had a Life Suspension Seal placed on it. He managed to break the seal and bring Hizashi-san back safely only hours ago. Kumo managed to save your brother's life after realizing what the Caged Bird Seal would do upon his death and has kept him alive but unconscious ever since while letting the rest of the world believe him to be dead."

Hiashi took this in with a heavy frown as he glanced between Sarutobi and his brother. Seeing this, Hizashi stepped forward again and bared his throat, letting the older of the two see the obvious scar marring his skin. "I am real, Nii-san," Hizashi reassured softly. "And I am back."

Hiashi continued staring at his twin, eyeing the scar before glancing at the curse seal that, without a Hitai-ate, stood out clearly on Hizashi's forehead. The Clan Head almost stumbled forward a step, unable to look away as if mesmerized. "What was the last thing you asked me to do before you took my place nine years ago?" The man's voice was nearly a whisper.

Hizashi smiled ever-so-slightly. "I asked you to tell Neji why I chose to take your place." He paused in thought. "Though knowing you, you probably have not done so out of some sort of misplaced guilt-"

He was cut off suddenly when Hiashi did stumble forward this time, one hand hovering in front of his younger twin as if afraid that touching him would prove everything to be nothing but a genjutsu. Mere seconds later, the hand reached out and closed tightly around Hizashi's arm, dragging the startled man into a desperate hug.

Several feet away, Sarutobi turned to look out the window to give the two men some semblance of privacy. A smile broke out on his face; it had been a long time since Hiashi had shown any outward emotion. He ignored the quiet murmurs behind him as the two Hyuugas exchanged words and went over the plan in his head instead.

The sound of someone politely clearing their throat behind him caused Sarutobi to turn back, his smile lingering when he saw Hiashi standing with his hands at his side once more, Hizashi a half-step beside him. Both were composed again though far more relaxed and an invisible weight seemed to have been lifted from the Hyuuga Clan Head's shoulders.

"Could you please explain the circumstances, Hokage-sama?" Hiashi restarted, voice somehow warmer while still retaining the neutral formality he typically used.

Sarutobi nodded, moving back around his desk. "Obviously, the fact that I sent one of my shinobi into Kumo cannot be revealed. My spy came up with a plan that should cover this truth and we, Hizashi-san and I, believe that this is the version we should give the Council."

Quickly, Sarutobi recounted the plan Haruki had come up with, smoothing over the rougher parts. "Hizashi-san will slip back outside the village perhaps five to six days after Haruki-kun is finished. If we time it correctly, no one will suspect anything."

Hiashi mulled this over silently when Sarutobi finished, glancing briefly at his brother again as he had been every two minutes since Hizashi had shown himself. The other two occupants of the room politely pretended not to notice, though Hizashi made the effort to stare back reassuringly whenever Hiashi looked over.

"It is a good plan," Hiashi admitted before glancing around the office. "Where is this spy now?"

"I dismissed him for the day," Sarutobi revealed. "He deserves the rest."

"What is his name?" Hiashi persisted.

"Kazama Haruki," Hizashi provided helpfully. "A Jounin."

Hiashi frowned. "I have never heard of him."

Sarutobi quickly took over again when Hizashi shot a subtle glance at him. "Haruki-kun hasn't been back in Konoha in eight years and before that, he was one of the newer Jounins. All his reports to me have been through his summons. But he showed an aptitude for infiltration so I sent him into Kumo on this long-term mission. I've personally erased his files so he wouldn't be traced back to Konoha if he were ever caught. As it is, he's done a wonderful job and even brought back an important figure of our village."

Hiashi tilted his head thoughtfully, looking between his brother and the Hokage as if suspecting something, but Sarutobi kept his face bland and Hizashi blinked calmly back at his brother. The Clan Head accepted this knowledge with a simple nod after a moment though Sarutobi had a hidden suspicion that Hiashi didn't entirely believe the story he had spun.

"Very well," Hiashi continued without giving voice to any thoughts he had on the matter. "If you believe this to be the best course of action, I will accept this plan. I assume Hizashi will stay here in the meantime?"

Sarutobi nodded, mildly relieved. Hiashi was on the Council and he might have been inclined to inform at least a few other members or decide that revenge against Kumo immediately would be the best course of action.

As if sensing his thoughts, Hiashi elaborated after a contemplative moment, "You have said that this plan was suggested by Kazama-san. I will not accuse you of anything Hokage-sama but there is something not quite right about your description of this spy. I keep an eye on all shinobi above Genin level and I have never heard of this man in my life. But it seems as if you feel he needs to be protected from the Council, and while this plan gives Konoha an upper hand against Kumogakure, it also conveniently gives Kazama-san a concrete standing in Konoha. If this is so, I will abide by this plan."

Sarutobi stared back at Hiashi impassively, a glimmer of well-hidden curiosity prompting him to question, "If this were true, you would not question Haruki-kun?"

Hiashi arched an eyebrow. "Hokage-sama, you seem to place quite a lot of trust in this Kazama-san." He paused and Sarutobi inclined his head in agreement. "That would be my only concern. If you trust that he would not bring any harm to this village, then who am I to call out the man who has given me back my brother?"

Sarutobi blinked, understanding flashing through him as he nodded thoughtfully. Hiashi now considered himself indebted to Haruki. He wondered what the redhead would think of that. Having a Clan Head and essentially an entire Clan standing behind you could be a powerful weapon.

"Alright then," Sarutobi spoke briskly now, nodding to his side office. "If you wish, you could use my office to... catch up on recent years."

Both Hyuugas bowed quietly, Hizashi quirking a wry smile at him before both brothers disappeared into the office, the door shutting behind them and their chakra signals disappearing instantly. Sarutobi deactivated the privacy seals but did not summon his ANBU back in as he settled down to work again. He decided to call Haruki back tomorrow. The situation wasn't so desperate that he would need to send the redhead back out when he had just come home.

x.X.x

Naruto perked up when a knock sounded. He glanced at the plastic clock on the kitchen wall. Huh. His sensei was only half an hour late. He was sure this was some sort of record.

"Hi sensei!" Naruto greeted as he opened his door. Kakashi eye-smiled at him but glanced distractedly next door and the blond wanted to snicker. Why was his sensei so hung-up on talking to Haruki?

"Haruki-san was taking a nap," Naruto announced as he stepped out of his apartment, closing the door behind him before making his way to his neighbour's apartment. "But he told me to knock when you came over."

Kakashi accepted this without a word, standing behind him in his usual slouch as Naruto knocked on the door. There was a moment of silence before muffled footsteps approached and the sound of a lock clicking open was heard and the door swung open.

Immediately, Kakashi stiffened from his place behind his student as his eye met a pair of clear cerulean. The man had the red hair he had been looking out for and he had high cheekbones and a deceptively delicate facial structure that seemed distantly familiar to him but it was the eyes that drew his attention in the end.

A pair of blue, blue eyes, a mix of sky and ocean that Kakashi had only ever seen on one other person.

"Sensei?"

Kakashi blinked and glanced down, breaking eye-contact with the other Jounin to stare inquiringly at his student even as his mind raced. Even Naruto's eyes weren't quite that shade though Kakashi supposed that could change when he grew up. Haruki had a shock of red hair that reached past his shoulders but why was Kakashi's first impression of the man a jolting reminder of Namikaze Minato?

"Sensei, this is Kazama Haruki," Naruto introduced proudly, and Kakashi absently noted that the blond had probably never had the opportunity to introduce anyone before. "Haruki-san, this is Kakashi-sensei, the one I told you about."

A slightly stilted silence descended on them as Naruto looked between the two in confusion. In contrast, Kakashi was caught up in that blue gaze again, but this time, now that the shock had died somewhat, he could see several differences between Haruki and his former sensei. Haruki had a more slender build. He was by no means feminine-looking but the redhead's muscles were subtly defined under his ninja uniform instead of the more solid build Minato had had. Kakashi thought the man should've been tanner as well since the current paleness of his skin didn't quite seem to suit him and leaned towards unhealthy, especially with the faint bags under Haruki's eyes that one could only see upon closer observation. The eye color was the only similarity to Minato that Kakashi could see at the moment, though now that he looked more closely into them, he could see the dark, haunted shadows lurking in them that not even his sensei had had after the war. Haruki was Kakashi's age. What had he seen that would leave darkness like that in his eyes? Who was this man?

"Hatake-san?"

The soft tenor snapped him out of his scrutiny and Kakashi instinctively sent an eye-smile at the other Jounin. "Kazama-san, I'm Naruto's sensei, as I'm sure you've heard. I heard you were talking to my cute students and they seemed to take you word to heart so I wanted to meet you."

Haruki studied him for a moment, head tilting in a considering movement as he leaned against the doorframe. "Are you angry?"

Kakashi blinked. Did he seem angry? He was honestly just curious about the redhead. He sighed inwardly. This was what he got for trying to be straightforward. He should just return to being himself. No doubt, it would tick the other man off in no time. With that thought, he whipped out his orange book, ignoring the groan from Naruto as he flipped it open without reservation. "No, no." He assured cheerfully as he focused on his precious Icha Icha. "Just curious."

A long silence followed and Kakashi could see Naruto face-palming over the top of his book. He could also feel Haruki's stare on him and he glanced up to make sure he hadn't scarred the man too much. Again, he was surprised and could only blink when he caught sight of the definitely fond smile playing on Haruki's lips, a touch of wistfulness now lingering in his eyes.

"It's nice to meet you," Haruki offered when he saw that he had Kakashi's full, if somewhat bewildered, attention again. The redhead glanced down at Naruto and reached out to ruffle his hair. "I've boiled water for ramen. Would the two of you like to join me?"

Naruto brightened immediately and nodded enthusiastically. Haruki only smiled again and stepped aside to let the blond in. He glanced questioningly at the Copy-nin and Kakashi, after a moment of contemplation, nodded. He wasn't in the habit of accepting dinner invitations from near-strangers but there was something soothing about this man's aura that should've put him on alert but only served to relax him instead. Plus, he had wanted to find out more about this man and there really was no better time than the present.

Three quarters of an hour later had both Haruki and Kakashi staring with slightly morbid fascination as Naruto downed his seventeenth bowl of instant ramen. "Aah! I'm full!" The blond finally announced, sitting back as he set down the now-empty bowl.

"Where does it all go?" "You sure you don't want one more?"

Haruki and Kakashi glanced at each other, exchanging looks of wry amusement as Naruto pouted at them. In the span of forty-five minutes, the two adults had fallen into a quiet sort of camaraderie, exchanging casual words now and then but comfortable when silence fell between them as they listened to Naruto babble about his training in between slurps of ramen.

Kakashi didn't think he had ever taken to anyone so quickly, not even Minato, but the redhead didn't seem to mind his reading material when he brought it out for a while during the meal, nor did he seem at all offended when Kakashi pulled his 'I was reading and I was definitely listening to you but I'm going to pretend I wasn't just to piss you off' routine after Haruki had questioned him on his reasons for being late all the time. Instead, Haruki had only nodded as if Kakashi had actually told the man that he didn't want to talk about it and had promptly done as he wished and changed the subject.

But what confused Kakashi the most were the expressions on the redhead's face when Haruki thought the Copy-nin wasn't looking. When he was supposedly immersed in his Icha Icha, sometimes, out of the corner of his eye, he would see flashes of emotion cross the other Jounin's face. A wistful sort of affection several times, even a desperate kind of fear on occasion, and once, the one that alarmed the Copy-nin more than any of the other expressions, a deep, grieving sorrow when Kakashi had commented offhandedly that he would rather go down fighting than spend any time in a hospital surrounded by nurses who didn't even have the decency to let him keep his reading material while he was there. It had been a joke really, after Naruto had wondered aloud whether or not it would bore him to death if he ever had to spend time in the hospital after a mission. Haruki had flinched minutely at this as if he had been struck and Kakashi had found himself hastily steering the conversation away after that.

"Haruki-san, Team 7 took a photo the other day!" Naruto was now saying, already on his feet. "Do you want to see?"

The faint half-smile that was already becoming familiar to Kakashi appeared on the redhead's face. "Sure. Why don't you go get it while I clear the table?"

"'Kay!" The blond scratched his head for a second before smiling sheepishly up at Haruki. "It might take a while. I haven't gotten a picture frame for it yet so I put it somewhere in my room. Be back soon!" With that said, the boy scampered out of the kitchen, his full stomach doing nothing to slow him down.

As Haruki stood up to gather the empty plastic bowls of instant ramen, Kakashi rose as well and pulled over the garbage can before giving the man a hand. Haruki looked faintly surprised but nodded a silent thanks instead, and the two worked in silence until the table was cleared.

"So what did you say to my students?" Kakashi asked when they moved into the sitting room. He noted the Jounin vest thrown over the back of the couch on one end and quickly took the other side of the couch, taking in the katana leaning against the wall in one corner of the room.

Haruki shrugged, sitting down as well. "Nothing special. I told them to work together. That working as a team would make them stronger and that being able to use your teammates' strengths and being able to cover for their weaknesses, as well as letting them do the same for you in return is a testament to how strong you are." His eyes grew distant. "I told them that pride and arrogance had no place on a team if it got in the way of protecting your teammates. That those would just be weaknesses in the end and weaker than those that didn't know better because they are without excuse."

Kakashi stared at the redhead until Haruki actually turned to stare back. The Copy-nin wondered idly if Haruki had Sasuke in mind when he had given that last piece of advice.

"You'd make a good sensei," He finally said, not bothering to hide the respect in his voice at the obvious sincerity that had been in Haruki's words. He didn't expect the frown that appeared after he spoke.

"I wouldn't," The redhead voiced with quiet certainty. He seemed about to say something else before suddenly closing his mouth again, eyes sharpening, and in the sudden silence, the two Jounins heard a faint crash of broken glass next door.

Haruki was on his feet and at his door in a flash, Kakashi only a step behind him. Outside, Naruto's door was open and jeering voices could be heard. A sharp crack of skin on skin reached their ears.

"Got some new things since we last visited, eh demon? Trash like you shouldn't waste space like this. It's too good for you. You don't deserve to get your murdering hands on such good merchandise." The man who had spoken bent down to pick up a plate off the ground that hadn't broken yet. He was just about to throw it when steel-like fingers curled around his wrist and, in one decisive twist, broke it without effort. The man screamed, plate slipping from his hand only to be neatly caught as the intruder spun around, clutching his arm and backing up to stand with the other two that had come with him. "You bast-!"

The words died in his throat, air freezing in his lungs when he met an icy gaze, pinning all three men in place with cold efficiency.

Behind Haruki, Kakashi quickly moved to the blond crouching wide-eyed in a corner of the apartment, an ugly bruise already blossoming on one cheek. With his lips set in a thin line behind his mask, the Copy-nin crouched down beside his student, doing a quick scan for any other injuries and breathing a small sigh of relief when he found none. Seeing Naruto's attention completely focused on his red-haired neighbour, Kakashi too turned back to Haruki, staring dispassionately at the three intruders cowering in front of the redhead. He couldn't quite bring himself to pity them.

Haruki was currently exuding a frigid rage, tightly reigned in, but curiously enough, his body was still relaxed. Moving Naruto to the side, Kakashi just managed to catch a glimpse of the redhead's face and had to suppress a shudder. While Haruki's visage remained deadly still, it was the eyes that seemed to bring the most fear to the men in front of him. Unforgiving and ruthless, the usual cerulean had darkened to a near-twilight blue, almost demonic in its nature.

"Get out."

The order, for it could be mistaken for nothing else, had not been shouted, nor had Haruki snarled at them. In that even, calm tone Kakashi had grown used to earlier that evening, the only difference being the impassive steel that now edged his voice, Haruki had the men scrambling for the door, giving the redhead a wide berth.

"I have spared you this night though by Konoha law I have every right to kill you where you stand however I see fit. If you or any of your friends ever come back regardless of the reason," Haruki's voice, still soft, froze the men in their tracks again as they reached the door. Bottomless indigo turned to stare at them. "I will hunt you down and you will only live long enough to regret every action you ever took against this boy."

Haruki held their gazes for a moment longer, letting the promise sink in. And then the redhead blinked and the spell broke, and the men were gone a fraction of a second later, fleeing the apartment building as if the devil itself was at their heels.

It might as well have been, Kakashi thought with satisfied amusement, visible eye studying the figure still facing away from them before glancing down at Naruto. The blond was staring open-mouthed at the redhead, and Kakashi suspected that there might even be stars in the boy's awestruck eyes at the moment.

"Naruto!" Haruki suddenly barked and the blond jumped from his spot.

"Y-Yeah?"

"...Do you know what fuuinjutsu is?"

This question was so completely off-topic that even Kakashi blinked in confusion for a moment. Naruto scratched his head. "Er, no?"

"Doesn't matter," Haruki snapped, finally turning around. The ice had melted from the man's eyes, leaving only a protective ferocity behind. "You'll learn one day. For now, I'll maintain the seals on this place."

With that said, the redhead stalked out of the apartment, leaving both Naruto and Kakashi to scramble after him.

x.X.x

"You know fuuinjutsu?" Kakashi eyed the redhead with new interest as he leaned against Naruto's counter, studying the intricate symbols Haruki was currently writing out with a skilled, steady hand. On Haruki's other side, legs swinging in the air, Naruto was perched on the counter, peering at the redhead's work. The bruise on his face was already fading and Kakashi knew it would be gone by morning.

"Some," Haruki replied without looking up. "I picked it up over the years."

It was obvious to Kakashi that Haruki did not want to speak further on the subject so he dropped it without another word. Perhaps another time.

"If you know fuuinjutsu," Naruto chimed in. "How come you can't teach me?"

Earlier, after the intruders had fled, Haruki had given the blond a simplified run-through of what fuuinjutsu was and what the protection seals he was currently making would do (I could make ones that could set those bastards on fire, Haruki had explained nonchalantly as he glanced at Kakashi, but your sensei over there is duty-bound to protect the citizens of Konoha so he would have to report me. Kakashi had refrained from asking why Haruki wasn't duty-bound to protect the citizens of Konoha and report himself, and could talk so easily of setting them on fire. The small demonic light in the redhead's eyes when Haruki had mentioned said citizens, as fiercely protective as a mother over her child, had convinced him that Haruki wouldn't care. Frankly speaking, Kakashi wouldn't care either but he didn't feel like getting a dressing-down from the Sandaime so he had kept quiet. He figured if they ever managed to get to Naruto again, seals would be the least of their problems when he and Haruki got through with them.). Naruto had readily agreed to the seals and had been asking questions non-stop since Haruki had started.

Haruki paused briefly at the question, brush hovering above the piece of paper for a second before continuing. "There are better teachers out there. And I'm not teacher material."

Naruto pouted. "Sasuke, Sakura-chan, and me-"

"And I," Haruki corrected automatically as Kakashi watched on.

"And I," Naruto repeated obediently. "Got a lesson from you before Kakashi-sensei arrived that day. And they both listened. And we've been doing really good on our missions because of your advice. Right sensei?"

Kakashi nodded with no small amount of amusement when Haruki reached out and flicked the blond on the forehead, straightening from the seal as he put down his brush. "Doing really well on our missions, duckling." The redhead corrected gently. "And like you said, all I did was give you advice. I didn't teach you anything."

Naruto only pouted some more, but couldn't stay annoyed when Haruki picked up the small stack of now-finished seals. "What now?" The blond asked inquisitively, jumping down from the counter. Kakashi followed them, hands stuffed into his pockets. It had been a long time since he had seen a fuuinjutsu user at work.

"Now we just place them around the apartment. The door, of course." They stepped outside and Haruki slapped one on either side of the door, discharging a small amount of his chakra into each of them. The symbols on the paper flashed an electric blue before dissipating from the paper. For a moment, once the paper was removed, the same symbols could be seen on the actual wall of the apartment. They shone brightly in the night before they too disappeared, but Kakashi, extending a tentative hand forward to touch the ordinary-looking wood, could feel the steady hum of power under his fingers. He turned back to Haruki, keeping quiet since he was sure he wouldn't be able to keep the amazement out of his voice if he spoke. Most fuuinjutsu users stuck seals, paper and all, to a surface and the chakra placed into it would keep it activated and in place. Kakashi knew of only two other people who could transfer seals directly from paper to the actual object with so little effort: the Yondaime and the Toad Sannin Jiraiya. Did this mean that Haruki was as good as either of them? The way the redhead had spoken about it earlier; Kakashi had thought that Haruki only knew enough to get by.

"Anyone wanting to do harm will be thrown back before they can get within ten feet of this doorway," Haruki announced, sounding satisfied. "If they don't get a clue the first time and try again, they'll get electrocuted and then thrown back. If they still don't get it, they'll-"

"Die?" Kakashi cut in dryly, arching an eyebrow at the redhead as he listened with growing amusement.

Haruki looked highly unimpressed. "Fortunately for them, no. I put a transportation component into the seal. They'll be dumped in the Naka River if they try a third time."

Kakashi was very grateful for his mask at the moment since he couldn't help the grin that surfaced on his features. As it was, the laughter that no doubt showed on the visible part of his face caught Haruki's attention instead and the redhead smirked in response. Shaking his head, the Copy-nin pointed out, "Won't they need to go to the hospital once they get electrocuted?"

Haruki waved a hand as he headed back inside. "When I say electrocuted, I mean that's how I'd like to imagine it in my head. In reality, they'll only get a nasty shock and, if they're smart, go home with mild burns. Otherwise, they'll risk pneumonia. Naka River's still cold this time of the year."

"And if they try again after that?"

Haruki stopped, glancing briefly down at Naruto who blinked curiously back up at him before focusing on the Copy-nin now leaning lazily against the doorframe. "I don't think they will."

Kakashi eye-smiled knowingly at Haruki. He had spent almost two hours now in the redhead's presence and knew, if nothing else, that Haruki was a very careful man. Careful people were dangerous people since they were prepared for almost anything. They had contingency plans for contingency plans.

Haruki glanced sharply at the Copy-nin before continuing in a steely voice, "There is also a gravity component in the seal. It will hold them to the ground until I release them, and by that time, I will know, and I will come and deal with them myself."

Kakashi cocked his head, studying the redhead carefully as the man turned to face the nearest window. He had not yet seen Haruki fight, but he imagined it would be both amazing and terrifying. The fact that he knew and could apply just with chakra seals with enough space-time components was a testiment to how much he had "picked-up"band if he was that good down play his obscure skills he could only wonder about the more traditional ones. The unyielding resolve in Haruki's voice rang true, and from experience, Kakashi knew men like that were dangerous to face on a good day. They were downright suicidal to go up against on a bad day. His former sensei had been like that, and Kakashi had seen enemy-nin literally flee for their lives at the first sight of an enraged Yondaime. Hell, they had run when Minato hadn't been angry.

Watching Haruki now though, with the redhead listening attentively to Naruto as his student babbled on excitedly about the first time they had chased Tora around Konoha, actually listening when others would've nodded disinterestedly and tuned the boy out, Kakashi could only wonder why.

Naruto had said that he had only met Haruki when the Jounin had returned from his mission five days ago, and only briefly. Yet, even in the short time Kakashi had interacted with him, Haruki had shown himself to be unnaturally protective of Naruto, threatening intruders and setting up seals for the boy as if it was his responsibility to do so.

"Hatake-san, Naruto wants to try his hand at activating a seal. His sensei should get his mind out of the gutter and come over and watch."

Kakashi blinked and opened his mouth to protest the accusation when he noted the teasing glint in the other Jounin's eyes. He closed his mouth again and scoffed quietly, whipping out his book in retribution instead. As Kakashi now expected but still didn't understand, Haruki only smiled fondly at him without a single trace of annoyance marring the expression. Inwardly sighing, the Copy-nin slipped his book away again and tried not to sulk. It was no fun if the other party didn't get mad, though he couldn't quite muster up any real annoyance towards Haruki for this either.

"Maa, call me Kakashi." Kakashi drew closer, glancing down at the seal now placed on the coffee table. "Hatake-san makes me feel old."

"You are old, sensei." His student retorted, and Kakashi frowned down at Naruto, about to remind the blond that Haruki was the same age before glancing back sharply at Haruki again when the redhead chuckled.

There was nothing special about the action itself. Naruto had given a witty reply and anyone with a sense of humour would've laughed.

It was the sound though. Because for one short, painful, pitiful moment, Kakashi could've sworn it had been Minato standing there, chuckling at something Obito had said.

Kakashi stared for a moment too long though and he immediately regretted it when Haruki seemed to realize something had disturbed him. The humour died from his face and his eyes grew wary again. Kakashi hadn't even noticed that the shadows that he had first observed in Haruki's cerulean eyes had lifted sometime during their dinner until now, when they settled back in place like they had never left. Kakashi felt like kicking himself.

But Haruki spoke again as if nothing had occurred and his voice was still mild when he replied, "You can call me Haruki then, if you want."

Kakashi nodded hesitantly, and then had no more time to think when Naruto, already impatient to begin with, reached out with one hand touched the seal. Before any of them had a chance to react, the seal literally started to smoke before a flash of chakra nearly blinded them and the paper seal promptly disintegrated, along with the part of the table that it had been lying on top of. All three were silent as they stared at the pile of ash and blackened wood on the ground.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Kakashi asked mildly, finally breaking the silence as he glanced sidelong at the other Jounin.

Haruki's face remained impassive for all of two seconds before his lips twitched upwards and amusement entered his features again. Kakashi smiled triumphantly. A smile was better than nothing, especially since he had been responsible for ridding the earlier humour in the first place.

As if realizing he wasn't in trouble for damaging the coffee table or getting it wrong, Naruto's face split into an embarrassed grin, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, Haruki-san."

Haruki shrugged. "It happens. That was a seal for creating sparks for a campfire. You just put too much chakra into it." Almost as an afterthought, he added, glancing in Kakashi's direction, "You could start your team on chakra control exercises. It would help all of them in the long run the sooner they get started on it."

Kakashi nodded thoughtfully. "I'll get them started tomorrow. Sasuke could do with some training of that sort too, but I think chakra control comes easily to Sakura."

Naruto had brightened with the thought of new training and Kakashi was distracted by the hyperactive blond now trying to wrangle what the exercise would be out of him, so much that he almost missed the look of grim satisfaction that flashed across Haruki's face.

Almost, but not quite. Kakashi said nothing though, and filed this new information away into a corner of his mind that he had set aside for _all-the-things-that-didn't-make-much-sense-about-Kazama-Haruki._ I was a really big file... He would think on it later.

The rest of the evening was spent placing up the seals. When they were finished, Haruki had taken one look at the clock and ordered the blond to shower and get to bed. Kakashi had snickered quietly on the side when he realized what a mother Haruki could be. The redhead only shot him a dirty look before bidding the blond goodnight.

Now, standing in front of Haruki's apartment door, both with their hands tucked away in pockets, Kakashi glanced at the quiet redhead and decided to try for one more round of questions-and-answers. He glanced behind him at Haruki's door.

"Does your apartment have seals too?"

An almost evil grin appeared on the redhead's face for a moment. "Of course, but nowhere near as harmless as the ones I put on Naruto's place. If you had come to my door with the intention to do me serious harm, the seals would've electrocuted you six ways to Sunday. And yes, this time, when I say electrocuted, I mean electrocuted. and that's just the first wave."

Kakashi tried not to look too disturbed as he edged away from the seemingly too innocent-looking doorway. They fell into a companionable silence again and Kakashi wondered if Haruki knew he wanted to ask the redhead questions and that was the reason he wasn't being ordered to go home just yet. Deciding to simply speak his mind, he thought back to Naruto and decided to start with his student.

"Not that I think it's a bad thing, but why are you helping Naruto so much?"

Haruki tilted his head just enough to observe him out of the corner his eyes. "Why shouldn't I? He's twelve, he lives alone, and his place gets broken into every other week. What kind of person would I be if I didn't help him?"

Kakashi said nothing, wondering if his student's place really did get broken into every other week, and if so, how Haruki would know about it.

"You broke someone's wrist," Kakashi reminded dryly. "That's a lot of anger for someone as calm as you are."

Haruki snorted. "I had the right to due worse as did you for what he said. Besides, you wouldn't believe the temper I had when I was young." Young, not younger, Kakashi noted. "I used to get annoyed at everything, though I calmed down pretty quickly too, probably because of my short attention span."

"Not anymore though."

"No," Haruki agreed, and something weary and strained entered his expression as he turned his gaze onto the night sky. "Not anymore. I used up most of my anger a long time ago."

Kakashi frowned but let the matter go. Haruki would probably clam up if he pushed it any further.

"You didn't report me for breaking a civilian's wrist." Haruki was staring at him out of the corner of his eyes again.

Kakashi snorted. "Even if I wanted to report you, do you really think the Sandaime is going to do anything about it? He can't watch Naruto all the time but he treats him like his own grandson. He'd be furious with the civilians even if he doesn't actually want them dead."

Haruki nodded in agreement. "True enough."

Kakashi contemplated his next thought for a moment before asking, "Do you want to join our training session tomorrow? Naruto would be happy and I'm sure Sasuke and Sakura would be happy to see you too."

Haruki cast a dubious look at him. "Sasuke? Really?"

"Well, maybe not happy," Kakashi amended. "Interested. Not grumpy. Could-definitely-care-less. You can pick."

Haruki's mouth tilted up in another small smile but shot him a suspicious look this time. "I hope you're not trying to pawn your students off on me, Hatake. I already told you I'm not teacher material."

Kakashi attempted a mildly offended countenance. "I would never try to pawn my cute little students off on anyone." The humour in his eye faded somewhat. "But I don't agree that you wouldn't be a good teacher."

Haruki arched an eyebrow at him. "You've never seen me teach."

Kakashi stared pointedly at him. "Not an hour ago, you just explained basic fuuinjutsu theory in a simple but clear enough way that even Naruto understood it."

A sharp glance was thrown his way. "Naruto will become great at fuuinjutsu."

The absolute certainty in Haruki's voice threw Kakashi a little, but he managed to reply lightly, careful not to let his tone be mistaken for mockery, "Got all that after he put a hole through his own coffee table, huh?"

As he hoped, a slight smile appeared on the redhead's face again and the tension that had gripped the man's shoulders released its hold.

"I'll think about it," Haruki finally allowed. "I think the Hokage will want me to report to him in the morning to discuss my recent mission. I've been resting long enough. But I'll see if I can come by sometime afterwards."

Kakashi nodded but couldn't quite help asking one last thing. "You haven't really been in Konoha for the past week, have you?" He got an impassive stare for his troubles but didn't stop pushing. His ego was on the line here, damn it! "I'm a tracker. My dogs are trackers. We're the best. But I couldn't find you, which means that you weren't here. ...Right?"

Another heartbeat of silence and then soft clear laughter rang out in the night air, brilliant in its genuineness. On the outside, Kakashi was stunned as he watched the face in front of him come truly alive for the first time since he had met this man. On the inside, he was downright thunderstruck. If he had any doubts before, they were all gone now. This Kazama Haruki, whoever he was, had Minato's laugh.

The Copy-nin couldn't quite help the smile that curved his lips as his posture relaxed again. He didn't care what anyone said; Haruki was not a Jounin sent to Kumo as a spy eight years ago. He didn't know the real story and he definitely planned to find out, but even with all the secrets Haruki coveted, Kakashi also knew he could trust this man. There was no way the redhead could be an enemy-nin; not if he could laugh like that in the presence of someone he had known for all of two hours.

And yeah, it hurt a little to hear Minato's laugh come from this strange shinobi, but that feeling was dying even as he thought this. Instead, he found himself wondering what had happened to Haruki for the redhead to lock away this laughter, this happiness, what had happened to hide this man away so that Kakashi was only now getting a glimpse of what Haruki might've been or could've been, and what it would take to draw this man out again, and to keep him here instead of hidden away behind the distant, melancholic, weary soldier that Kakashi had first met.

But for now, this was enough, and as Haruki's laughter died away, fading to a contented smile instead, Kakashi only smiled back lightly. "So does that mean you weren't in Konoha?"

Haruki grinned and headed into his apartment. "Goodnight, Kakashi. I'll see you around."

Kakashi raised a lazy hand. "'Night then. Come by Training Grounds Seven if you can."

A nod and then the redhead disappeared, door closing quietly behind him. Kakashi remained motionless for a while longer before heading towards his own home, his steps lighter than usual, even for a shinobi.

That had been an interesting evening. He could honestly say he had not had so much fun in a very long time. He absently wondered if Haruki would ask him over for dinner again. Maybe he could bring Sasuke and Sakura too. That would be all of Team 7.

As he continued to muse over the things he had learned that night and made plans for tomorrow's training, Kakashi didn't notice that his mind had already unconsciously placed Haruki with their team.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: Beyond chapter 4 there are significantly more edits as I shape the story to fit my direction for the continuation. In light of this I hope to have the 5-7 chapters done by this weekend. the 8th chapter from the original work is unfinished and will be scraped for parts so to speak. The following day will be the first original chapter to this edition. As I prep for that I will be editing and adding to the first 4 chapter repeatedly as I review them and think of things to add or refine. and the bottom will be the edited date so you can go back and see if there is something that has maybe changed. I will try to make it obvious. Please make your suggestions and thoughts known now about things you would like to see in the adventure though I make ZERO promises on what will happen. I just want to see what idea you guys have. This includes jutsu pairings anything. I will always give credit for ideas in the notes. Those of you wanting new material. just be a little more patient. You've waited years for the story to move forward another week isn't going to kill you.**

 **Updated 6-27-16**

Chapter 4 – People Take Notice

But only Hiashi-san knows?"

This question was directed at both Sarutobi and Hizashi as Haruki glanced between them, arms crossed. He had been summoned by the Hokage at six in the morning and had spent the past fifteen minutes being filled in by Sarutobi about yesterday's conversation after he had left.

Sarutobi nodded. "He has agreed to the plan. We will execute this before telling the Council."

Haruki nodded and then glanced over his shoulder when a muffled knock sounded. "Is that him?"

"I asked him to come. We will need to finalize the plan." Sarutobi raised his voice. "Come in."

The door opened and Hiashi stepped in. Immediately, Byakugan eyes clashed with cerulean as the Clan Head studied Haruki with careful intensity. Haruki only stared back impassively, rising slowly to his feet before dipping his head in a sign of respect. Not a full bow though. He didn't care what time he was in; he didn't bow to anyone anymore.

Hiashi closed the door behind him and the privacy seals settled again. He nodded a greeting at his brother and bowed slightly to the Hokage, but his gaze was ultimately drawn back to the red-haired Jounin standing in the room as he listened to Sarutobi's introduction of this man as Kazama Haruki, the spy that had brought his brother back.

There was a puzzling weariness to this man's stance and Hiashi's eyes lingered on the colour of his irises. A distant memory tugged on him but he couldn't quite place it. A mild frown made its way onto his face. Those eyes reminded him of someone but it was just out of reach when his mind tried to grasp it. He dismissed the thought, leaving it for another time and studied the rest of the Jounin instead. There was no doubt about it. He had never seen this Kazama Haruki before. There was no way he could've forgotten such bright hair on a Jounin or even a Chuunin.

Hiashi recalled the respectful nod he had received upon his arrival. A nod, not a bow. This man was proud in the quiet sort of way Hiashi approved of most. And instead of looking down while in a Clan Head's presence, Haruki stared right back, not challenging him, only acknowledging him.

So Hiashi returned it. He nodded back, returning the Jounin's strong gaze with an equal one of his own. "I believe I have you to thank for the safe return of my brother, Kazama-san. I and the Hyuuga Clan will be forever thankful for what you have done."

Haruki blinked once, tilting his head to one side as he tried to adjust to this Hyuuga Hiashi. The one in his time, the Hiashi he had gotten used to, had dropped most of this formality, and while his words had still been spoken with all the polite upbringing of nobility, that Hiashi had also been blunter. Haruki could get away with a simple 'you're welcome' to Hiashi's straightforward 'thank you' and vice versa. Well, he had never learned how to talk like a noble. He wasn't about to start now.

"You're welcome, Hiashi-san- sama." Haruki replied plainly, ignoring the inquiring quirk of one of the noble's eyebrows when Hiashi caught his slip. "I was happy to help."

Hiashi stared at him for a moment longer before the Hokage coughed quietly, drawing their attention back to Sarutobi. The Hokage said nothing, keeping his expression neutral, but Hizashi's features were edged with faint amusement as their somewhat stilted exchange came to a halt.

"Now then," Sarutobi said briskly, turning to Haruki first. "Your plan is good, but there are a few holes in it. Hiashi-san mentioned earlier; the Council will want to know why we did not immediately inform them when you came home with Hizashi-san. Hiashi-san has come up with a solution."

Hiashi took his cue and explained, "Hizashi is part of the Hyuuga Clan, and thus he can be considered Clan business. Hokage-sama's first action after you relayed the information to him a week ago would be to inform me. As the Hyuuga Clan Head, I can choose to withhold this information from all outsiders and deal with the issue in accordance to my own wishes as long as it will not jeopardize the village. The other Clan Heads will accept this explanation without question and the rest of the Council knows not to interfere with Clan affairs."

Haruki stared hard at Hiashi before pointing out flatly, "You'll be lying to the Council."

Hiashi didn't so much as blink. "Yes."

Haruki observed the calm resolve Hiashi's eyes before shrugging. "Sounds good to me. But," He turned to take in all three of the room's other occupants as he continued. "Danzo won't fall for it. He may not challenge it right away, but you can be sure he'll be getting some of his Root to look into it. Not just here either but outside our borders."

Immediate silence descended on the room as Hizashi straightened in his chair and Hiashi turned to look sharply at him. Sarutobi simply stared. "Root?"

Haruki frowned at the sudden tension in the air before realization flooded him. Eyes widening, he blurted out, "Old man, you cannot be serious!"

Both Hyuugas looked a little startled at his outburst but Sarutobi only shook his head. "I know Danzo is still in command of a few nin whom are loyal to him but what you are implying..."

Haruki almost glowered as he looked between the three occupants. He finally opted to close his eyes for a moment. "I honestly don't even know where to start." He muttered darkly.

Opening his eyes again, he caught the two Hyuugas exchanging an unreadable look before turning back to him.

"Haruki-san," Hizashi started quietly. "Whatever information you can reveal to us here, you have the word of both myself and Nii-san that we will not question your information source, nor will anything of what is spoken here today leave this room through either of us."

Haruki eyed them doubtfully for a moment. "You realize you are placing a lot of trust in someone neither of you actually know. I could be an enemy-nin, for all you know."

"I do not believe that," Hizashi immediately denied.

Haruki scowled at him. "Of course you don't."

Hiashi inclined his head. "My brother has informed me that he has good reason to trust you. I believe him."

Haruki sighed and glanced at Sarutobi. The Hokage shrugged and nodded at him. "It is your choice, Haruki-kun."

The redhead frowned at him before staring past him out the window. After a long moment of consideration, he started slowly without looking at any of them, "Danzo doesn't just have a few nin loyal to him. He has an entire army." Haruki ignored the uneasy quiet behind him. "Root was disbanded under the Yondaime but Danzo kept it together in secret. It isn't as big as the ANBU troops but they're well-trained soldiers. Weapons. Danzo made sure to lock their emotions away. They have a cursed seal on their tongue which will paralyze them if they try to speak about Danzo, so you can't interrogate them. He has masked his movements under the moniker of the Foundation, which is comprised of mostly orphans and kidnapped clan children and civilians. Their past is erased as if they never existed and they are raised in pairs until they are ready to graduate, where they then must kill each other."

Haruki finally turned back to the others, observing the faint shock and alarm on each man's face. True to their word, neither Hyuuga asked how he had gotten this information, exchanging a few words and frowns between them instead as Sarutobi leaned back in his chair and digested this.

"Much of what Donzo has done has been to protect Konoha which he is intently devoted to and other than maintaining his organization, he is still loyal to the Hokage... at the present." At this point he eyes Sarutobi pointedly. "However some of his efforts to protect Konoha will have effects that will bring about it very undoing if left alone."

"Do you know where Root is hidden?" Hiashi spoke up.

Haruki considered this for a moment. He knew where the future location would be, but he hadn't even known about Root in his timeline at this age and Danzo was damn paranoid on a good day. There was no way their base would still be in the same place.

"No, not right now." He finally settled on a compromise, and saw a flash of understanding cross both Sarutobi and Hizashi's face. Again, Hiashi glanced at his brother and said nothing more on the subject.

"It does not matter," Sarutobi cut in. "You don't have any personal files. I will tell them that I had them destroyed before you left for Kumo."

"Danzo will make enquiries." Haruki pointed out. "There aren't..." His gaze flickered to Hiashi. "There aren't many people who know me anymore. And Donzo will wonder why my post espionage examination files were not put back into the system and why standard protocol was not followed."

Sarutobi rested his chin on clasped hands as he stared thoughtfully at the redhead. "...I believe your old team was killed on a mission." He said eventually. "Several of the other shinobi of your generation died as well. I don't believe you ever interacted with the other Jounin of your age currently in the village before I sent you out on the infiltration. As to you examination, I conducted it myself and due to the urgency of the situation haven't had the time to resubmit it."

Haruki didn't even bother glancing at Hiashi this time. "That's flimsy, old man. That would never hold against Danzo."

"Does that matter?" Sarutobi asked pointedly. "You kept to yourself and have been gone from this village since you were eighteen. Who can dispute anything? The only thing the other Jounin around your age will say is that they do not remember you. There are shinobi from my days that I do not remember."

Haruki threw up his hands in exasperation, forgetting himself for a moment. "Yes old man, but unlike you, I can't claim senility!"

A muffled cough made Haruki turn and he just managed to catch Hizashi hide a smile behind his hand. Beside him, Hiashi's face was determinedly neutral, white eyes blank as he stared ahead. Haruki turned back to the Hokage, only to be faced with an annoyed glare. Blinking, Haruki just shrugged unrepentantly.

Sarutobi sighed, shaking his head. "It is the best we have. Should worst come to worst, we will handle Danzo then. For now, it is enough to put him off. Besides, he will be more interested in Hizashi-san's return and the strength that will return to the Hyūga clan than anything else."

Haruki nodded reluctantly. Danzo would become a major problem eventually, and from experience, Haruki knew he would be a huge pain in the ass. Hopefully he could be delt without conflict if he was confront soon enough, though he doubted that very much.

"Moving on then," Sarutobi inquired. "Are there any others on the Council you believe will prove a problem?"

Haruki paused to consider this before shrugging. "Well, you can pretty much expect Shikaku-san to not believe a single word, but I don't think he'll say anything." Sarutobi frowned thoughtfully but nodded for the redhead to continue. "Inoichi-san and Chouza-san won't kick up a fuss about it as long as he doesn't even if they suspect something. Those two other Council members, Koharu and Homura, they probably won't suspect anything until Danzo updates them and then they'll back him completely." Again, Sarutobi nodded. He hadn't expected anything else from those two. "And the Civilian representative is in Danzo's pocket so he'll go with whatever Danzo wants."

Finished, Haruki fell silent to observe the others. Hiashi and Hizashi were talking between themselves again, having frowned when Haruki had mentioned the Civilian representative. Sarutobi was taking this in much more easily though, waiting patiently for the Hyuugas to finish their exchange.

"I will keep this information in mind," Sarutobi finally spoke again. "For now, we need to finalize our plan and execute it before too much time passes. Haruki-kun, I want you to leave tomorrow morning. How soon can you get to Kumo and destroy the shrine?"

"A day and a half."

Hiashi's eyebrows shot up in clear surprise but made no comment. If the circumstances were more casual that would have caused Haruki to laugh.

"Alright, three days is the average time a nin can get from Kumo to Konoha. Factoring in rest time for Hizashi-san, we will stage his return four days after the explosion. For those four days, I will pretend to send you out on a simple information gathering mission to Kaze no Kuni."

Haruki nodded. "On my way back, I can henge into Hizashi-san and let a few people glimpse me. Rumours would start up that way."

Sarutobi nodded in approval but Hizashi leaned forward with a sudden thought. "One last thing; wouldn't I be quite a bit weaker once I break the seal? How exactly would I manage to blow up a shrine?"

Haruki shook his head. "When seals are deactivated properly like they should be, there would be no damage to anyone or anything around it. But when a seal is broken by force because it has become weak or someone managed to overpower it, it can cause quite a bit of damage." He paused and noticed he now had a captive audience. "Take the Life Suspension Seal for example; most human beings, even if they are on the verge of death, all struggle to survive for even just one more minute. That is every average human's most basic instinct; to survive, to live. Even under a Life Suspension Seal, the body is slowly dying. Much more slowly of course, but still dying. If that seal slips, the body will automatically start struggling against it. It's instinct. As the body struggles, because the seal is still keeping most of the body's functions alive but blocked off, chakra will begin to build up. The seal is like a dam, the chakra build-up like a raging river. Water is patient, water can wait. Chakra is the same. Eventually, the dam will burst if not fixed and like that dam, the seal would also break. If it slips the resulting instinctual rebound from the chakra build up would shatter the seal and well... After that, I think you can imagine what would happen."

There was blatant interest in both Hyuugas' faces and, almost like a student at the academy, Hizashi promptly answered, "The chakra would explode outwards. And a build-up of chakra like that could destroy a small area."

Haruki nodded. "Exactly. All I'll have to do is release a burst of chakra strong enough to take out the shrine. Easy enough."

It was Hiashi who spoke this time, his question directed at the Hokage even as his eyes remained on Haruki. "Hokage-sama, yesterday, I believe you informed me that Kazama-san is adept at fuuinjutsu." His stare grew thoughtful. "You do not explain fuuinjutsu theory like someone only adept at the art, Kazama-san."

Haruki frowned. "That was the simplified version. I mean, I can recite scrolls to you. Rai- The one who taught me gave me the scrolls."

Hizashi shook his head. "That is the point. Most novices and even some experts can only recite theory word for word. They are proficient enough at the practical aspect, but if they try to teach others, they simply give them scrolls to learn from. You can talk about it as if you were teaching a class."

Haruki stiffened a little, glancing between the two Hyuugas. "That's how I learn." He finally said. "I've never been good with academics. I graduated from the academy at the bottom of my class. And I used to have a very short attention span. When I am handed large sections of text to read, I lose all interest. But I wanted to learn fuuinjutsu so I compromised. As long as I understood it and I could explain it clearly to someone else, my sensei told me I wouldn't have to memorize it. Eventually, I did memorize all the scrolls but that took years longer for me."

Hiashi nodded thoughtfully but it was Hizashi who spoke. "Have you ever considered teaching fuuinjutsu?"

This was obviously the wrong to say and Haruki's face blanked. "No."

The two brothers glanced at each other before nodding simultaneously, saying nothing more as they turned back to the Hokage. Sarutobi glanced sidelong at the redhead with something like concern but didn't either.

"Very well then. We're done here. And I'm running late. I should be handing out missions right now."

"I'll come with you." Haruki reached into a pocket and withdrew a hair tie, quickly sweeping his hair into a simple ponytail, leaving jaw-length bangs to frame his face. Both Hyuugas immediately frowned, another memory tugging at them but staying just out of reach.

Before either could say anything, Sarutobi voiced curiously, eyeing the flak jacket he had given the Jounin earlier that week as well as the dark long-sleeved shirt underneath, matching trousers, and calf-length sandals, "Will you be training today, Haruki-kun?"

Haruki nodded curtly. "Kakashi wants me to join his team for the day."

"Ah, he caught up to you then." Sarutobi chuckled, rising from his seat.

Minutes later, Hiashi was heading back to the Hyuuga compound, Hizashi had retreated into the Hokage's private office, and Sarutobi and Haruki were both heading to the Mission Assignment Room.

"This is a good opportunity to let the other Jounin see you," Sarutobi remarked as they drew closer to their destination. "I believe you would know Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai?"

Haruki nodded distractedly, steeling himself for another meeting with people he had seen die. He glanced at the Hokage walking beside him and, recalling some of the things Asuma had mentioned in passing to him and Shika before his death, suggested quietly, "You should make up with Asuma. He may seem indifferent to the rift between you two, but he does care. He just doesn't understand you, and he doesn't know how to try."

Sarutobi actually faltered a step as Haruki spoke but recovered quickly enough that Haruki could pretend it hadn't happened. The Hokage was silent until they reached the mission room. At the door, Sarutobi laid a gentle hand on Haruki's arm. The redhead paused, turning to look questioningly at the older man. Sarutobi only smiled. "Thank you. I will try."

Haruki cleared his throat uncomfortably, nodding jerkily before opening the side door and motioning for the Hokage to enter first.

Inside, Haruki immediately caught sight of the familiar senseis of Team 8, 10, Gai, and, shockingly, 7. They all glanced up and straightened when the Hokage walked in, their gazes immediately drawn to the redhead walking a step behind Sarutobi.

"Haruki?" All eyes turned to Kakashi next. The Copy-nin had actually taken the time to look up from his book and his visible eye was watching the redhead curiously.

Haruki smiled a greeting. "By your standards, you're early today, Kakashi."

Kakashi shrugged, stowing his book away and moving forward, ignoring the odd looks he was receiving from the other senseis. "I was over half an hour late. You and Hokage-sama are even later."

Haruki shrugged without concern before glancing at Sarutobi who was watching the entire exchange with far too much amusement. Or rather, he was watching the other senseis' confused expressions as they watched the exchange with far too much amusement. Kakashi never acted this way with anyone. Sarutobi idly wondered what had happened yesterday for the two to seem completely at ease in each other's company. Then again, Harukiwas Naruto and he had always thought Naruto could get to anyone if he tried hard enough.

The Hokage quickly handed out the day's missions (painting a fence, mowing a field, weeding, and patrol duty for Team Gai) before he nodded a goodbye to Haruki. After this, he wouldn't see Haruki again for several days.

As they left the mission room, Haruki walking beside Kakashi to peer down at the mission scroll Kakashi had in hand, the other three senseis immediately drifted closer, all of them eyeing Haruki curiously.

"Who's your friend, Kakashi?" Kurenai was the first to speak, features friendly as she faced Haruki.

Kakashi glanced at them before patting the redhead on the shoulder. "Maa, this is who I was looking for earlier. Kazama Haruki."

"You're the one that had Konoha's famous Copy-nin running around on a wild goose chase?" Asuma peered at Haruki with interest.

Haruki offered a small smile and nodded as Kakashi's eye twitched. "Yes. I guess Kakashi just kept missing me all week," Here, the Copy-nin muttered something that sounded insistently like 'you weren't here'. "I just came back five days ago from a pretty long mission."

As Asuma nodded thoughtfully, Gai bounded up, already beaming. "Haruki-san! To best my rival in his area of expertise, your Springtime of Youth must shine brightly in you!"

Kakashi had whipped out his book the moment Gai had opened his mouth while Kurenai was already face-palming as Asuma sighed on her left. "Give it a rest, Gai." Kurenai chided. "You're going to scare him off. At least introduce yourself first."

Without waiting for the spandex-clad Jounin to respond, Kurenai turned to Haruki and offered a welcoming smile. "Hi, I'm Yuuhi Kurenai, sensei of Team 8." Turning to gesture at Asuma, who nodded cordially, she continued, "This is Sarutobi Asuma, sensei of Team 10."

Before she could say anything more, Gai leapt in, "And I'm Maito Gai! Everyone calls me Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey!"

Haruki chuckled, much to the consternation of the other three Jounin and Kakashi quickly cut in, "Gai, no one calls you that. You only introduce yourself to other people like that in the hopes of scarring them for life."

Gai just flashed a white-teethed grin. "My eternal rival! There is no reason to be jealous simply because you do not have a name as cool as mine! In this time of spring, all shinobi are in the springtime of their youths and thus will discover their own names for themselves!"

Kakashi had already gone back to his book and now glanced up from it, visible eye disinterested. "Huh? Did you say something?"

Gai took on an affronted countenance, and watching them, Haruki couldn't help but smile wistfully at the banter. Kakashi had died before Gai, and the optimistic Jounin had never been the same after that. No matter how much Gai ranted at Kakashi and Kakashi pretended to ignore him, the two had been good friends.

"Oh! That was so hip of you, Kakashi! But you should listen to me!" He turned to Haruki, eager to prove his point. "Spring is the best season for one to blossom into true beauty!"

"Hmm, I prefer autumn myself."

Gai looked appalled at this even as the other three looked on, dubious expressions on their faces as Haruki continued the conversation. "How could you? Spring is the stage of life where every ninja starts to grow their roots! We can show our springtime of youth to the world as we begin to flourish!"

Haruki nodded, absently turning his gaze to a nearby window to catch sight of the clear morning spring sky as his voice turned regretful. "Yeah, but in autumn is where the old leaves that have successfully weathered the storms and fall to form the foundation for the new growth. And once we reach autumn, we've led a successful enough life that we've managed to see over half of it."

An abrupt silence fell around them and Haruki turned back to see all four Jounin staring at him in surprise. The redhead shifted minutely as he realized that no one really understood Gai's diatribes, at least not before the first several dozen times. It had taken himself a few years to pick up the subtle insinuations behind the blaring words. As it was, Gai was now staring at him almost thoughtfully, a rare sombre expression shaping his features. Haruki hated it. That expression had become far too common during the last years of the war. As it was though, Haruki was careful to keep his face blank. Gai was much more observant than most people gave him credit for. And he could only hope he hadn't caught the reference to Taijustu masters ace in the hole.

A second later though, the spandex-clad Jounin had reached out and clapped him on the shoulder, grin splitting his face again. "YOSH! I've decided! Your Springtime of Youth is indeed exceptional! I would like you to meet my team! They will be delighted to meet such youth!"

Honestly, Haruki couldn't imagine Neji delighted to meet anyone, especially at this age and he quickly turned the offer down as he motioned to Kakashi. "Sorry Gai-san, but Kakashi's already invited me to train with his team. Perhaps another day."

Gai immediately rounded on Kakashi, pointing accusingly at him even as Kakashi heaved a deep-suffering sigh. "My Eternal Rival works swiftly when the result is worth it! Very well! You win this round, but!" He rounded on Haruki again. "Tomorrow, you will train with us, Haruki-san! I insist!"

Haruki paused briefly, considering the option of leaving a Kage Bunshin behind but dismissed the idea. Sarutobi had already given him a reason to be out of the village and it wouldn't be fair to Gai's team. "I'm afraid I am busy tomorrow. Hokage-sama is sending me out on a mission."

Kakashi glanced at him. "So soon?" He asked casually.

Haruki hid a smirk. "It has been five days."

Kakashi scowled. He didn't believe the redhead had been in the village since the beginning of the week. It just wasn't possible.

Gai looked disappointed but perked up again when Haruki continued, "I'll join your team for a training session as soon as I'm free once I get back. Is that alright?"

The Jounin flashed another blinding grin at him. "Of course! I will hold you to your word, Haruki-san!"

His eyes flickered to the window as well before waving his mission scroll in the air. "Now, I must be off. It is not very youthful for the sensei to be late!" He shot a pointed look at Kakashi, who expertly ignored it, before jogging away, waving a hand in the air.

They all watched him go before Kurenai turned back to Haruki. "You actually held a conversation with Gai when he's like that. I wish I had your patience."

Haruki smiled lightly. "He's easy enough to understand if you just ignore the... youthfulness."

Kurenai and Asuma both chuckled at this and Haruki turned to elbow Kakashi. "C'mon sensei," Haruki's hand shot out and snatched the orange book out of Kakashi's surprised grasp. "You're the one who invited me and I am not going to be late."

He nodded to the other two Jounin while holding the book out of a glowering Kakashi's reach before shunshining away. Kakashi disappeared a moment later, hot on his heels.

Asuma and Kurenai blinked before glancing at each other.

"Have you noticed," Kurenai remarked. "Recently, Kakashi's been a little... different."

"Not as late as usual," Asuma agreed. "Because of him? Haruki?"

Kurenai shrugged gracefully before the two started for the door. "Maybe. But did you see Haruki-san when he grabbed Kakashi's book? I didn't even see his hand move. And Kakashi couldn't stop him."

Asuma nodded contemplatively. "He must be really fast. And he got Kakashi moving. His Genin team might get collective heart attacks when he shows up on time." He scratched his head. "Maybe I should invite Haruki to train with my team. They could definitely use the motivation."

"I'd like to see what he can do." Kurenai announced. "He seems kind of interesting. But it's weird that none of us seem to know him."

Asuma just frowned, glancing briefly in the direction where he knew Team 7 trained. That was strange. And now that he thought about it, he hadn't been able to sense Haruki's chakra signature at all, even when they were standing together. Not many could hide their chakra so well, and even less did it in their own village when they were amongst friends.

x.X.x

Gai stared thoughtfully in the direction of the Team 7 training grounds as his team started on their taijutsu sets. There weren't many who actually knew what he was talking about underneath all the drama he thought was definitely necessary to brighten the world. Especially not the first time. Gai had been impressed when Haruki had offered his own opinion on the matter.

Still, there was definitely something off about the redhead. For one, Gai hadn't missed the depression that had surfaced briefly on the other Jounin's face when he had said he liked autumn. That had actually been part of the reason why Gai had immediately offered to drag Haruki to training with them. The depth of that sorrow had troubled him greatly and he hadn't wanted to leave the redhead alone so soon after that.

And for another, where had this man come from? Gai was sure he had never seen the red-haired Jounin before. Perhaps he had changed his appearance. But surely he would've at least recalled the name?

"Gai-sensei, are you alright?"

Gai blinked before smiling winningly down at his only female student. "Of course! My youthfulness would not allow me to be anything but!"

Tenten rolled her eyes but smiled good-naturedly and returned to her katas. Further away, Lee was challenging Neji to a youthful contest of who could do more high-kicks and Neji was simply ignoring him but still doing said high-kicks with deadly accuracy.

Gai smiled broadly at his three students, putting thoughts of the mysterious Jounin to the back of his mind for the moment. They were almost ready. He would be entering them into the Chuunin Exams this year.

x.X.x

"Good morning."

All three Genin straightened from their warm-ups and spun around to blink at the approaching red-haired Jounin. Naruto was the first to speak up, greeting Haruki enthusiastically.

"Morning, Haruki-san!" Naruto chirped brightly. Behind him, Sakura scowled at the blond but bowed a little in the redhead's direction and greeted him shyly. "Good morning, Haruki-san."

Haruki nodded at the kunoichi, studying the more healthy flush to her cheeks. She hadn't developed much muscle yet and there was still some baby fat here and there but Haruki could see she was eating more regular meals now. He turned to the last Genin of the group and nodded a greeting as well.

Sasuke stared back at him with consideration before nodding as well. He seemed to contemplate something for a moment before finally asking politely, "Haruki-san, would you be willing to spar with me?"

Haruki tilted his head thoughtfully, absently pushing a few stray locks of hair out of his eyes. He glanced back towards the village. Kakashi had managed to snatch his book back a minute before they had reached the training grounds and had disappeared to Kami-knows-where. It would be a while before the Copy-nin showed up. He turned back to the waiting Uchiha.

"Are you finished your warm-up?" Sasuke immediately nodded, moving away from Naruto and Sakura before getting into the standard Uchiha-style taijutsu stance.

"Not fair!" Naruto complained, crossing his arms. "Why does Sasuke-teme get to spar with you? Kakashi-sensei never spars with any of us."

Haruki smiled faintly down at the blond. "He asked, Naruto. If you want, I'll spar with you afterwards."

Naruto brightened at that, nodding readily as Haruki moved to stand opposite to Sasuke.

Haruki shrugged his shoulders a few times before nodding at Sasuke. "Whenever you're ready."

The Uchiha darted forward a second later, lashing out with a fist to Haruki's abdomen. Haruki immediately blocked it before jumping smoothly over the follow-up sweep of Sasuke's leg. Haruki frowned faintly when an entire second passed as Sasuke drew back into a ready position before lashing out again, a series of punches and kicks that Haruki easily blocked or pushed aside. This was very... boring.

Dodging a kick that came from the side, Haruki started pushing back, blocking a fist and reaching out to tap the boy's left shoulder, adjusting a slightly wayward palm thrust before tapping at a rib, and then finally twisting effortlessly past the boy and tapping him on the back of the neck.

Sasuke finally jumped back a few feet away, obvious frustration flashing across his face. Haruki held up a hand to momentarily halt the boy.

"Sasuke, your moves are predictable. Try..." Haruki motioned vaguely at the boy in general. "Improvising."

Sasuke frowned heavily, wiping away beads of sweat that had gathered on his forehead. He seemed about to snap something back but stopped, watching the redhead carefully as he mentally reviewed the spar so far. On the side, Naruto was bouncing on the balls of his feet while Sakura shouted encouragement.

A moment later, Sasuke rushed forward again, starting with another fist to the abdomen, but instead of dropping to the ground to sweep out the redhead's feet after his punch was blocked, the Uchiha used his other hand to balance on the ground and kicked his feet up to lash out at Haruki's jaw instead.

Haruki easily dodged it but smiled inwardly. For some reason or another, Sasuke was listening to him. So, instead of just mostly blocking or dodging the next rain of blows the Genin sent his way, Haruki started adjusting the strikes the boy used. Pushing a fist a little to the left one time and gently nudging a hip into a better alignment during a high-kick another, he slowly mended some of the holes in the Genin's fighting style. Sasuke seemed to realize what he was doing and accepted it wordlessly, continuing to throw punches and kicks at the Jounin.

Finally, panting hard but still determined, Sasuke leapt away and into the air, quickly bringing his hands together to form the seals for a jutsu as he started falling back to the ground.

"Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!"

Haruki had already recognized the signature hand signs and now quickly danced away, the fireball soaring harmlessly behind him even as he felt the heat stream past. The fireball quickly faded away and Haruki turned to look down at Sasuke who was gasping for breath as he rested his hands on bent knees. But onyx eyes met his evenly and there was a certain amount of defiance in them as he stared back.

"Sasuke-teme! You cheated!" Naruto bounded forward, Sakura a step behind, already reaching out to bop Naruto on the head.

"Sasuke-kun didn't cheat!" She glanced hesitantly at Haruki. "He didn't, right Haruki-san?"

Haruki glanced briefly at the two other Genin before looking back at Sasuke. He remained silent for a few seconds and wondered if the boy would look away. He didn't.

Satisfied, Haruki jerked his head a little and the hair tie that had been holding back his hair snapped, having been too close to the fireball to escape damage. Haruki watched impassively as all three Genin stared wide-eyed when the hair tie fluttered to the ground and crimson locks fell around his shoulders again.

Waiting until he caught Sasuke's gaze again, Haruki offered him a single nod and a faint smile of approval. "Much better, Sasuke."

The raven-haired Genin straightened at the praise, eyes lighting up as a pleased smile tilted his lips for a moment.

Haruki glanced at Naruto with an arched eyebrow. "Naruto, I didn't say 'no ninjutsu'. There is honour in battle, but we are ninja, and most of what normal people would consider underhanded, we call it fair game. And in a real fight, there are no rules. Your enemies will not abide by any standards you set. Understand?"

The blond nodded, frowning hard as he digested this and Haruki turned back to Sasuke. "Cool down with some katas and drink some water," The redhead withdrew a scroll and unsealed a bottle for the boy. "From now on, try developing your own fighting style. Your Clan's style is a good foundation to build up from, but you'll need more variation if you want to strengthen your taijutsu. Learning this now will help you in the future when you try and incorporate other styles you've copied using tot sharigan. That's the true beauty of your bloodline I think, the ability to see strength in others and harness it."

Sasuke nodded attentively before sketching a half-bow, respect flickering in his eyes when he looked up again. "Thanks, Haruki-san."

Haruki managed a small nod, but almost reeled inside as he heard the genuine gratitude in the boy's voice. He couldn't recall Sasuke ever thanking anyone at this age. Then again, he had been the dead-last back then. Sasuke was hardly going to thank him.

"My turn now, Haruki-san!"

Haruki smiled and nodded, glancing at a nearby tree as he waited for Naruto to finish a quick stretch. He had sensed the Copy-nin's presence a moment before his spar with Sasuke began and he now wondered what Kakashi was trying to do by letting Haruki spar with his students.

"Lazy bastard," Haruki muttered under his breath as Naruto got into position in front of him. "Not going to pawn your students off on me my ass!"

"Ready, Haruki-san?"

Haruki studied the blond with concealed amusement as the boy couldn't seem to stop moving from excitement. "Whenever you are."

Immediately, Naruto brought his hands together and Haruki really did smile at the familiarity of it arbitrarily thinking of how he is probably the worst possible opponent to use this strategy on.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Seven clones appeared around them, all holding kunai and Haruki cocked his head and glanced around before focusing on the real Naruto again. "Come then," He voiced, letting a challenge edge his tone. "Let's see what you can do."

All eight Narutos grinned and charged, simultaneously lashing out with their kunai as soon as they reached the redhead. Haruki dodged the swipes without difficulty, noting the wide sweep of each reckless strike.

"Clumsy, Naruto," He called out as he continued to avoid the kunai. "Don't just swing at my closest body part." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sasuke draw closer to their spar before restarting his katas again. "That just wastes both energy and time. Aim at openings. If your opponent doesn't have openings, then make one."

He ducked a rather wild swipe of a kunai from one of the clones before flipping back, balancing on one hand as his left leg came up, catching said clone under the chin and throwing him into the air. Following through, he twisted his body as his right leg came up as well and caught the clone from the side, neatly tossing him away and sending him crashing into the trunk of a tree. The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke as Haruki righted himself again and watched the remaining Narutos back away.

"Make an opening?" The Naruto near the back scratched his head. "How do I do that?"

"Surprise me," When Naruto still looked confused, Haruki clarified. "Do something unpredictable, Naruto. You're good at that. Play to your strengths."

Another moment of thought passed before a wide grin grew on the blond's face. "You asked for it!" He called out almost gleefully as he brought his hands together.

"Haremu no Jutsu!"

Sakura immediately began yelling as six Narutos turned into beautiful naked blonde females. Haruki caught a glimpse of Sasuke wheeling around to face the other direction and heard a faint spluttering sound from the tree Kakashi was still sitting in.

Grinning, he shook his head as he felt the real Naruto run at him from behind. Dodging at the last minute, his hand reached out and snagged the boy by the collar before tossing him neatly into the group of female clones. "Good distraction, Naruto," Haruki called out cheerfully. "But that won't always work. You need to follow up on it if it doesn't."

"I know!"

Haruki's gaze slid to the side as another Naruto came charging at him, leaping into the air with his kunai drawn. So the boy had made more Kage Bunshins behind the smoke his earlier jutsu had produced. Haruki smiled even as he sidestepped the Bunshin and flipped him to the ground face-first where it dispersed. Good. Naruto was learning.

Three more Kage Bunshins came up from behind but Haruki caught two of them with quick sharp jabs to the abdomen before flipping away from the third. The Bunshin followed him though, hands balled into fists as he charged the redhead. Haruki glanced briefly at the ground as he balanced on his hands and quickly swiped up a familiar item, snapping it towards the Bunshin. The clone reeled backwards when the hair tie hit him between the eyes and Haruki quickly took the opportunity to swing around and sweep the clone's feet out from under him.

Straightening again, he noted that the female clones had been dispersed but the Naruto clones were still going strong. There were nearly two dozen of them in the clearing now, scattered around in a loose circle around him.

"We've got you now!" One Naruto shouted as they all charged with child-like battle cries.

Haruki sighed, tucking a few stray locks of hair behind one ear as the clones descended on him, some coming from the air, others charging at a flat-out run.

With the ease of someone who had done little save train, eat, sleep, and fight in open battle, Haruki launched into a counterattack, executing his own punches and kicks to disperse the clones one by one.

Up in his chosen tree, Kakashi observed the spar, unable to look away. This was the first time he had seen Haruki fight and the grace and strength in each action had him mesmerized. Even earlier, during the spar with Sasuke when Haruki had chosen not to fight but to only silently fix the holes in the Uchiha's fighting style, Kakashi hadn't even pulled out his book. The way Haruki had adjusted each stance or punch had Kakashi wondering if Haruki had ever taught before. Now, the Copy-nin absently speculated whether or not Haruki would agree to spar with him sometime. Kakashi suspected the redhead had yet to show even half of his real skill in taijutsu and he wanted to see how far he would have to push the other Jounin for him to show his true strength. Leaning forward even more, he squinted suddenly, picking up some familiarity in the somewhat odd style Haruki was using.

Wasn't that the Hyūga Clan's Gentle Fist Style? Haruki wasn't closing off any tenketsu points but he was definitely targeting certain areas with deadly precision. Where the hell had Haruki learned the Hyūga's prized taijutsu style?

And it wasn't just the Gentle Fist. Haruki used a mix of martial arts, all moulded together to form the unique style he now used with easy efficiency. There was the graceful stance and direct but subtle palm thrusts that Kakashi was sure was a variation of the taijutsu the Uchiha Clan used, and as Haruki danced out of reach of the Naruto clones' attacks, Kakashi could also see bits and pieces of the taijutsu that the Nara Clan usually stuck to, as well as...

He leaned forward even further, ignoring the fact that he would've probably toppled out of the tree by now if he hadn't been a ninja. That was definitely the unique style only Gai knew and taught to that equally disturbing protégée of his! The redhead had just pulled off Konoha Senpuu that Gai used and had created. But Haruki had just met Gai this morning. There was no way he could know that.

Down below, Haruki finished off the last of the clones with a series of high-kicks that sent all three Naruto lookalikes into the air, tumbling away head-over-heels and dispersing before they could hit the ground. Whirling around, he caught the fist that had been aimed at his back and with a gentle but deft twist only strong enough to throw the blond off-balance and spin him around, Haruki had Naruto's arm neatly pinned behind him as he flipped out a kunai and finished the spar by tapping the flat side of the weapon against the boy's left shoulder.

"I believe this match goes to me." Haruki said mildly as Naruto craned his head around to scowl up at him. Smiling slightly, he released the blond and Naruto scrambled up, shaking out his arm as Sasuke and Sakura approached them.

"You're crazy strong, Haruki-san," Naruto complained as he flopped onto his back, blond locks damp against his forehead.

Sasuke came to a stop beside them and toed the blond. "Hn, dobe. You need to get faster."

Naruto glared up at the Uchiha, swatting away the Genin's foot. "Shut up, teme! I already know that!"

"Naruto!" Sakura had her hands on her hips and was scowling down at him. "Don't be so rude to Sasuke-kun! He's giving you good advice!"

Naruto huffed sulkily before sitting up and peering at Haruki who had unsealed another water bottle and was now holding it out to the blond. Naruto grinned and took it, downing half the bottle in one go.

"Good job, Naruto," Haruki sank down to a crouch in front of the blond. "Your use of Kage Bunshin is excellent. What you need to work on now is polishing up your taijutsu and, of course, increasing your speed. Right now though, I'm more concerned about your fighting style. You don't follow the standard style the Academy teaches, and while that's good for keeping your attacks unpredictable, it also means you don't have a very strong foundation."

Naruto frowned, glancing up at Sasuke who was listening just as intently. "The senseis show us some stances in the standard style," Naruto admitted, rubbing the back of his head. "But we usually have to learn from the scrolls they give us." He made a face. "I don't like sitting all day studying."

Sasuke snorted while Sakura just sighed, but Haruki nodded instead. "That's alright, not all shinobi learn best by studying. You're better at learning by doing, right?"

At Naruto's immediate nod, Haruki stared thoughtfully at the blond before glancing up at Sasuke. "Sasuke, if you were the one fighting Naruto earlier, what would've happened?"

The Uchiha had an instant retort at the tip of his tongue. "Hn, I would've won."

Haruki arched a challenging eyebrow even as Naruto protested loudly. "With no trouble?"

Sasuke's curt nod seemed to stall halfway through the motion as he glanced briefly down at Naruto. Then, with obvious reluctance, he admitted grudgingly, "I might have had some trouble defending against all the Kage Bunshins. His... second jutsu," Haruki hid a smile at the boy's obvious embarrassment at this. "Would've been distracting as well, but it would be his clones that would be dangerous since they can come at all sides."

Haruki nodded. "How would you have defended against that then?"

Sasuke cocked his head, a faint frown making its way onto his face. "I would've used my Fireball Jutsu to get rid of most of them. Because his taijutsu is sloppy, I would be able to dispatch any remaining clones by myself."

Haruki nodded again and turned back to Naruto. "And you, Naruto? If you had been fighting Sasuke, what would you have done if he had countered by doing this?"

Naruto scowled, striking an unconscious thinking pose as he dropped his chin in one hand. "I would've made more clones to distract him." Blue eyes suddenly sharpened slyly as he glanced up at his rival. "And then, while he was busy with them, I'd attack from his left side, from behind."

Haruki's eyes narrowed as Sasuke started slightly. "Oh? And why would you do that?"

Naruto grinned brightly as he pointed at Sasuke's left leg. "You hit Sasuke-teme three times there back when you were sparing with him. His left side is obviously not as well-defended as his right side and his leg should be at least bruised from the spar. It's a weakness!"

Sasuke scoffed loudly but subtly shook out his left leg. Haruki smiled in approval. Naruto really did learn better by watching doing things hands-on. "Good observation, Naruto. In battle, every weakness should be exploited."

He rose to his full height again, eyeing them both thoughtfully before nodding decisively. "Train together," He advised, much to all three Genin's surprise. "Both of you have weaknesses that the other can see through. Sasuke is more disciplined and has a better grasp of his own actions when he attacks, but Naruto has better instinct and he's good at improvising when he gets into tough situations. You can help each other improve in different areas. I think you'll find a spar between you two interesting."

The two boys glanced at each other, curious but trying not to show it at the same time. Haruki smiled a little, ignoring the sadness that welled up inside him. In his timeline, Sasuke had been his favorite sparring partner. Every spar they had managed to fit in before things really went to hell had been truly enjoyable.

"Alright then, I've talked enough." Haruki turned to blink at the last of Team 7's Genin. "Sakura, would you like to spar?"

The kunoichi blushed a little, hands wringing uncomfortably as she glanced at Sasuke who was suddenly concentrating on drinking more water. "Um, maybe not right now. I don't think I'd do very well."

Before Haruki could respond, Naruto, with his usual amount of non-existent tact, piped up, "C'mon, Sakura-chan! It'll be fun! Sasuke-teme and I couldn't win either! But you could learn some things-"

"Naruto." Haruki cut in, and Naruto's mouth closed with a click at the redhead's sharp tone, blue eyes wide when he caught sight of Sakura's rapidly reddening face.

"That's alright, Sakura." Haruki drew her attention again before she could lash out at the blond. "Actually, it's probably best that you don't spar right now. Kakashi has an exercise for all of you that I think you'll do especially well in. You'll probably move on to more advanced stuff today and you'll need your energy for that."

Sakura blinked up at him in confusion, though she seemed a little relieved at the change of topic. "What exercise?"

"Oh yeah!" Naruto scrambled to his feet, dusting his jumpsuit off. "Kakashi-sensei said we were going to learn chakra control today!"

"When did he say that?" Sakura rounded on the blond.

Naruto grinned. "Yesterday, after we had dinner with Haruki-san!"

Both Sasuke and Sakura turned to look at Haruki, who shrugged, trying not to scowl at his younger counterpart. "Kakashi wanted to meet me, Naruto invited him around, and we all ended up eating at my place."

Without waiting to hear what either of the other two Genin thought about this, Haruki hurried on, turning to stare directly at the tree Kakashi was still sitting in, "Speaking of Kakashi, why don't you come down and actually teach,sensei, or have you decided to just sit on the sidelines for the rest of the day?"

All three Genin peered in the direction Haruki was looking at and a second later, Kakashi dropped out of the tree, orange book in hand as he strolled towards them. "Yo!"

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura snapped as Sasuke looked on. This time though, none of them seemed particularly upset by the Jounin's tardiness. "YOU WERE HERE ALL ALONG TOO!"

Kakashi eye-smiled at them and waved his orange book at them. "Well, I was in the middle of a great chapter. Miki-chan seduced-"

He got no further than that before Haruki flipped out a kunai and eyed his orange book menacingly. "Not in front of minors, Kakashi."

Kakashi chuckled nervously and quickly tucked his book away. Behind Haruki, Sakura and Naruto were making faces and even Sasuke looked faintly disturbed. "Well, I suppose we should get started on our training session today. You guys still have a D-rank to finish afterwards. Follow me!"

As the three Genin trailed after Kakashi into a more forested area of the training grounds, Haruki fell into step beside him. "You've been watching since I started sparring with Sasuke," He commented. "You could've come out sooner."

Kakashi shrugged unrepentantly. "Maa, it was interesting to watch." He paused to glance sidelong at the redhead. "You knew what you were doing. Have you ever taught before?"

Haruki predictably stiffened and remained silent, gaze focused ahead. "Once," He finally revealed without looking at the Copy-nin. "A long time ago. And only for a little while."

Kakashi nodded and said nothing more. He knew he probably wouldn't get anything else out of the redhead if he continued to push.

"Now then," The group had come to a halt at the base of three moderately tall trees. "You three are going to climb a tree."

"Climb a tree, sensei?" Naruto's face fell as he glanced at the trees in front of them. "How does that help?"

"Climbing a tree without using your hands," Kakashi amended before moving forward to demonstrate.

To the side, Haruki tuned the Copy-nin out as he explained the concept to the three Genin. He moved a little ways away where the trees were farther apart and scanned the small clearing. He could still see Team 7 from here and it was big enough for his jutsu.

Returning to the others, he noted the mild annoyance on the two boys' face as they gazed up at Sakura, who was already sitting on one of the upper branches. Good.

Quietly, he moved to where Kakashi was standing, drawing the Jounin's attention. "Kakashi, may I teach Sakura how to walk on water?"

The Copy-nin turned a puzzled eye on the redhead. "I don't mind, but Naka River's pretty far from here."

Haruki shook his head. "I have a jutsu that Sakura can use to practice with."

Kakashi's eye lit up with interest. "I'll come too. The boys are probably going to be at it for a while."

Haruki nodded and moved away, coming to a stop at the base of Sakura's tree. "Sakura," He called up. "You're pretty good at climbing trees already. If you want, I can teach you how to walk on water next."

Perched on the branch, Sakura brightened a little. She had thought Haruki was only being nice when he had told her earlier that she would be good at this exercise but it came pretty easily to her. She wasn't sure if he would really teach her something else since she had turned his offer down the first time but the Jounin now waited patiently for her reply.

"Okay," She called down, concentrating chakra at her feet again before descending the tree. She jumped the last several feet and shot the redhead a surprised smile when he automatically reached out to steady her. He nodded back and motioned for her to follow him.

"You can do it, Sasuke-kun," She called out encouragingly as she passed the other two. Pausing, she added fairly, "You too, Naruto."

She felt Haruki's eyes on her and glanced up in time to catch a startled look passing over his usually neutral features but the redhead looked away again before she could ask.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, where will you be going?" Naruto's tone was tinged with envy and even Sasuke looked over at her. Flustered as she didn't really know, Sakura glanced up at Haruki again as he answered.

"Just over there," He nodded to a small clearing a short distance away. "I just need a bit of space to use my jutsu."

Sakura could practically feel the excitement emanating from the boys and she could admit to a little curiosity herself as she accompanied the two Jounin to the clearing.

Stepping away, Haruki brought his hands up and went through a long series of seals. "Suiton: Kagami no Mizu."

The effect was immediate. The moment he unleashed his chakra a presence unlike anything they had felt fell over them. Kakashi's lone eye widened and the sheer size and weight of it. How did Haruki contain such vast chakra? Why was it so dense? The presence wasn't oppressive passively, though he was sure that was something he could accomplish easily, but it held with it the feeling of tranquil balance, like as if the forces of nature were bottled inside the red head ready and waiting to unleash their fury at a moments notice. Kakashi recovered after growing accustom to the sensation. It spoke volumes of the Haruki's skill to keep such power hidden, any doubts about his skill at infiltration vanished. Sasuke was floored to say the least. He had suspected the Jonin was strong but this was unreal. And the way he carried himself; it lacked the showcasing or pride he had been raised to believe was appropriate of those with power. He defied his expectations and challenged his sense of certainty but not in a bad way. There was no doubt that the He was powerful. He felt his respect for the red head increase a few notches. Nature was just in awe. He stared at his new friend and neighbor with eyes shining and a huge grin plastered on his face thinking of just how awesome and cool Haruki was. Sakura seemed to be trying to comprehend something she couldn't. And then as quickly as it came it was gone. The air in front of the Jonin seemed to waver before a swirl of white chakra extended across the clearing, a thin plain of light briefly lighting up the area and then fading away again as the quiet sound of rippling water reached their ears.

In front of them, a thin plain of water that took up the entire clearing but was only perhaps an inch thick floated about a foot above the ground. Drawing closer, Sakura's eyes widened as she realized that it was indeed a lake, a, quite literally, bottomless lake. Ducking her head, she swept her hand under the flat plain of water and found nothing but empty air beneath it. Mystified, she turned to face the red-haired Jounin even as Kakashi stepped up beside her to peer into the water. Sasuke and Naruto had completely abandoned their trees and had hurried over as well, enchanted by the jutsu.

"Sorry if I shocked you guys. I forgot how my chakra can effect others the first time they feel it." Haruki said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly but the others just waved him off.

"Impressive, Haruki," Kakashi commented, dipping a finger into the water and setting off a ripple effect. "How deep is this?"

Haruki shrugged, stepping up beside them and looking pleased that he seemed to have caught their interest. "I have no idea. I've never tried to touch the bottom."

"But how?" Sakura stammered, dipping a hand into the clear lake. The water was cool against her skin. Besides the occasional ripple caused by some invisible wind that Sakura knew wasn't real because the wind that ruffled her hair was blowing in the opposite direction, the water was the clearest of blues. It was the most beautiful lake she had ever seen.

"It's a combination of water ninjutsu and space-time ninjutsu." Haruki explained. "Basically, it's a dimensional pocket filled with water."

"Why 'water of mirrors'?" Sasuke inquired from the ground, having dropped into a crouch and was trying to stick one hand into the lake from underneath. Said hand passed completely through the plain of water, dry and untouched.

Haruki pointed at the sky. "It reflects the weather. Have you noticed the wind? It's blowing east today but the ripples in the lake are moving west. It's a calm, sunny day so the lake is calm and clear as well." His mouth twisted into an odd smile. "In a storm though, this lake becomes a typhoon."

"That is so cool!" Naruto crowed, looking about ready to dive in. Before he could move though, Kakashi's left hand had dropped onto his head and his right onto Sasuke's.

"Alright you two," Kakashi announced cheerfully. "Back to work. You're supposed to be climbing trees. This lake is for Sakura right now."

Visibly sulking, Naruto stalked back towards his tree, throwing longing looks over his shoulder as he reluctantly moved away. Sasuke lingered as well, a scowl etched on his face as he headed after Naruto. Both looked determined to master climbing trees before the day was out or die trying.

"Alright Sakura," Haruki turned to the pink-haired kunoichi. "It's the same concept as climbing a tree, but water is always moving so you'll find balancing that much harder. Give it a try."

Sakura nodded resolutely and placed a foot on top of the water, testing the surface as she made sure her chakra coated her feet evenly. Three small wobbly steps later, a particularly large ripple threw her off-balance and she dropped into the lake with a loud splash. Spluttering as she came up again, she caught Haruki's gaze and felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment as she clung to the thin edge of the lake.

"Hey," A hand dropped on top of her wet locks as the stern voice made her look up. "None of that. You got three steps, Sakura. When I first started, I couldn't even get one step without soaking myself to the bone, and that was after I half-killed myself learning how to climb a tree."

A giggle slipped out before she could stop it and Sakura glanced apologetically up at the Jounin, but Haruki only grinned back at her, amusement clear in bright cerulean. "Your chakra control is near perfect so if anyone can get this down in a day, it's you. Now get back to work. I didn't summon a lake just to give people pep-talks."

This drew a grin from her even as Haruki stepped away, and she used the edge of the lake to heave herself out of the water to try again, confidence restored. Her chakra control was pretty good, not to mention Haruki did seem to think she could do it and the Jounin had yet to be wrong about.. Well anything. She was going to learn how to walk on water by the end of the day if it killed her.

Retreating from the lakeside, Haruki settled himself against a tree and found himself joined by Kakashi a moment later. "My students are going to be demanding a switch of senseis by the end of the day," The Copy-nin told him mournfully.

Haruki just rolled his eyes. "Don't sell yourself short, Kakashi. Just pay them all equal attention and push them a bit."

Kakashi tilted his head to study him. "You handle them pretty well."

Haruki shrugged. "They remind me of my old team."

Kakashi glanced across the clearing as Sakura fell in again. "Your students?"

Haruki frowned and shook his head. "No. No, my... my team. The team I was on."

"...Who would you be then?" Kakashi asked lightly, cautious of the redhead's reaction.

Haruki's mouth twitched up into a bitter smile. "Like Naruto, I guess."

Kakashi mentally compared the two. One quiet, the other loud. One patient, the other brash. One calm, the other hot-tempered. But both friendly enough. Both unpredictable. And both charismatic.

"I can see that," He nodded, only to be met with a sad smile.

"You shouldn't," Haruki said quietly, tilting his head back to set his gaze on the morning sky. "I never want to see him turn out like me."

A frown crept onto his face as Kakashi studied the redhead. It was clearer right now, but no matter where he saw Haruki, yesterday in his apartment, back in the Mission Assignments Room, even during the spars with Naruto and Sasuke, a shadow of something dark and unhappy always seemed to cling to the Jounin, never letting go.

"I'm rambling again," Kakashi blinked when cerulean eyes turned back to him and Haruki rubbed the back of his hand (much like Naruto, he noted). "I still do that, now and then. Sorry."

Kakashi shrugged, eye-smiling at him to assure the redhead that he didn't mind. The sadness still remained though so he subtly led the conversation in another direction by nodding at Sakura. The kunoichi seemed to be able to walk six or seven steps or so before slipping a bit, but she didn't completely fall in anymore.

"So I'm guessing that jutsu is yours."

Haruki smiled a little. "Yes. I created it several years ago."

"You must have a high water affinity and you know space-time ninjutsu." It was not a question.

Haruki hmm'ed noncommittally. "Actually Water is my secondary bloodline affinity; as to space-time ninjustsu.. I know some."

Kakashi arched an eyebrow. "You said that about fuuinjutsu."

Haruki shrugged. "It's true."

Kakashi gave him a flat stare. "You transferred those seals from paper to wall with a drop of your chakra. Most people who know somefuuinjutsu can't even get it off paper."

"I practiced a lot. And I suppose I have a knack for it."

Kakashi just shook his head and glanced back at the lake. He was itching to try out this jutsu and was now kicking himself for keeping his Sharingan hidden earlier.

"Would you like to learn?"

Kakashi glanced over and scratched his head sheepishly at the amused smile on Haruki's face. "Ah, well, you went through quite a lot of seals earlier."

"Use your eye then. I'll go through them one more time."

Kakashi started, turning sharply to face the redhead. "How did you know?" He finally asked.

Haruki's mouth pulled up into a grin that never reached his eyes. "I know everything, Kakashi." Abruptly, he pushed off of the tree to face the Copy-nin. "So do you want to learn?"

Kakashi studied him for a moment longer before nodding silently and reaching up to uncover his eye. He wasn't sure what Haruki meant, but it wasn't as if it was a great secret either. He was called Konoha's Copy-nin after all.

As soon as his Sharingan focused on Haruki's hands, the redhead quickly went through the seals again and Kakashi memorized them, making a mental note to start practicing the jutsu as soon as he had some free time. Space-time ninjutsu was nothing to fool around with in a real fight if he didn't actually know how to use it properly.

"Thanks," Kakashi said as Haruki finished. He quickly hid his Sharingan again and the two were soon back to observing Sakura practice her chakra control.

"You give out your jutsus pretty easily," Kakashi remarked after a short silence.

Haruki chuckled. "I've got more in my arsenal, Kakashi. That jutsu I just showed you was one of the earliest I created."

"How old were you when you made it?"

"Umm, sixteen? Maybe seventeen."

Kakashi snapped his head around at this. "You made a water and space-time ninjutsu combination when you were a chuunin?"

Haruki opened his mouth as if to refute this but closed it again and settled on a stiff nod. There was a strange look on his face now but it was gone when Kakashi blinked.

"But I've never seen enemy-nin use it before. Surely someone would've been able to figure it out and copy it eventually." Kakashi pointed out.

Haruki shrugged. "All the enemy-nin I used this jutsu against aren't in any condition to try to reproduce it."

Kakashi blinked before nodding reluctantly. He supposed that made sense but he had a feeling he was missing something here.

"So if water isn't your primary affinity what is? And you mentioned bloodline does that mean you ...?" Kakashi stopped his question and the indisguisable shudder that went through the red he's Jonin.

Haruki didn't meet his eyes when he replied, "Have a bloodline limit? It's complicated. And... Not something I like to talk about. Like your eye."

At this Kakashi immediately vowed to drop the subject and never ask again. If Haruki chose to reveal this secret later he would welcome it all the same but he wouldn't force him. He felt his kinship with the Jonin grow and simply nodded expecting the conversation to end. But Haruki surprised him still looking away. "My primary bloodline affinity is wind."

There was a sudden yell from the trees and both Jounin turned to look as the sound startled Sakura enough that the kunoichi went under again. By the trees, Naruto seemed to have made it halfway, lost concentration, but had somehow managed to transfer chakra to his hands and was now hanging from a side branch by his palms.

Kakashi sweatdropped. "That's... different," He commented easily flowing the conversation to something else, watching the blond flail in mid-air as he contemplated whether or not he should give his student a hand. "I've never seen that happen before."

Haruki smirked, leaning back against the tree again. "Leave him. He'll figure out how to get down on his own."

Kakashi shrugged and settled back as well. "You have a lot of faith in him. With fuuinjutsu and this."

Haruki turned to glance at Naruto, who would no doubt become Hokage one day. At Sasuke, who would become ANBU General and Naruto's trusted Second. And at Sakura, who would be Naruto's Head Medic and the occasional nudge to keep the blond focused.

"I have a lot of faith in all of them." Haruki turned a smile on Kakashi, less shadowed and more genuine. "They'll be great one day."

 **x.X.x**

Three hours later found Haruki walking through the village, having parted ways with Team 7 a few minutes earlier. Sakura could finally walk across the lake without falling in, though she still wobbled almost drunkenly every few steps. Naruto and Sasuke had managed to reach one of the topmost branches of their respective trees but had yet to actually stick there for longer than a few seconds.

At that point, Kakashi had announced that it was time to do their D-rank mission and all three had reluctantly stopped their training. But while the boys had been smudged with dirt after all the times they had face-planted back to Earth, at least they were both still completely dry. Sakura on the other hand had been soaked from head to toe and highly embarrassed as she shivered next to her teammates. Haruki and Kakashi had taken one look at her before they had each picked up one of the boys and promptly dumped them into the lake. Naruto and Sasuke had surfaced quickly, one shouting while the other glared, but Sakura had started laughing even as she had made a valiant attempt to look sorry.

All three had been ordered to go home for a change of clothes before meeting up again for their mission and Haruki had excused himself for the rest of the day, explaining that he still had a few errands to do before his mission tomorrow. All three children had had varying degrees of disappointment etched on their faces, but Kakashi had nodded and wished him good luck on his mission before ushering his students away.

Now, Haruki found himself walking a familiar route down a side street to where one of his future students lived. In his timeline, he hadn't met Kisaragi Yousuke until the boy was twelve and he was eighteen and saddled with a Genin team by the Godaime. It had taken one look for him to realize that the boy was being neglected and a grand total of three weeks to remove the boy from his home and into Haruki's.

Up ahead, Haruki caught sight of a familiar head of dark-brown near-black hair, walking hand-in-hand with a tall man with similar features. Haruki stiffened but kept his distance. Yosuke had eventually told him that the negligence and occasional abuse had only started after his mother had died in a house fire. Before that, his father had been a good man and as good a father as anyone could ask for.

Judging by the six-year-old's smile as he listened to his father speak, the mother probably hadn't died yet, which meant that Yobsuke still had an opportunity to keep his family intact. Haruki couldn't take the kid if there was nothing wrong.

Weighing his options, he decided it was better this way. Yosuke was six, not twelve, and Haruki wouldn't be able to stick around as much. He wasn't a sensei anymore and he would probably need to leave the village from time to time. He wouldn't have time to look after a child on top of everything else. Mind made up, Haruki quickly summoned a small orange-furred fox.

"Stay out of sight and follow them," Haruki ordered softly. "Protect them. Make sure nothing happens to any of them."

The fox dipped his head to show he had understood before trotting away, disappearing into the hedges of a nearby house. Satisfied, Haruki turned and walked away. Perhaps, in six years, this time's Naruto would become a sensei again. And perhaps the Godaime would see fit to give him the same three Genin she had given Haruki in his time.

 **x.X.x**

"Welcome!"

Haruki nodded a greeting at the smiling shop owner as he stepped into the bookstore. He hadn't actually been planning to stop by this place but his feet had taken him here and he had decided that another trip later would only waste time. He automatically moved to a section set apart from the other books, gaze skipping over the rows of distinctive orange spines before coming to rest on the plain brown covering of the book he was looking for.

The shop owner blinked down in some puzzlement as Haruki brought the book over to the counter to pay. She had watched the Jounin head over to the special section set aside for the Legendary Sannin's books but most who wandered over there came back with at least a few volumes of Icha Icha. She shrugged mentally and quickly accepted the money that the handsome redhead held out. Oh well. The less perverts in Konoha the better.

"Thank you and please come again!"

Haruki nodded his thanks and headed for the door, Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi tucked under one arm. He had read it numerous times already, but the book was still his favourite read.

 **x.X.x**

Haruki's next stop was a clothing store for ninja and he immediately headed over to the coat section, scanning the trench coats on display with a critical eye. His old coat had been made by Shizune as a gift for becoming ANBU General. He had loved the short-sleeved, open-collared, chakra-infused, midnight blue coat with tongues of flames decorating the bottom edge, coupled with pockets on the outside for his hands and on the inside for storing weapons and poisons. He had worn it everywhere after Shizune had presented it to him, much to the woman's delight. The medic had admitted that she had based the design on his father's coat after hearing a description of it from Tsunade, but Haruki had been quick to assure her that he didn't mind. Unfortunately, said coat had been all but shredded barely halfway through his battle with Madara and he had been forced to leave it behind.

The redhead finally decided on a simple dark brown trench coat, lightweight and durable and similar in cutting to his old one. It would do for now, until he could perhaps convince the Shizune in this timeline to make the coat again. He just didn't feel right without a long overcoat thrown on over his uniform.

x.X.x

Haruki's final stop for the day was, of course, the Hokage Monument. Thinking back, he figured he had spent a good third of his time in Konoha simply sitting on the edge of the mountain staring out across the village and beyond that. The view was always excellent from so high up and he had done everything from drinking sake to napping to doing absolutely nothing up here.

Standing here now with his eyes closed and the wind weaving through his hair, Haruki could almost pretend that he was still in his own time, back before Konoha had fallen, and was simply waiting for Team 7, all of Team 7, to join him on one of those rare days when they were all free from their duties for a few hours.

With a sigh, his eyes blinked open and he settled down into his usual spot on the Hokage Monument, leaning against one of the spikes of the Yondaime's hair. With his eyes open, everything was different. There were no foreboding dark clouds on the horizon like there had been throughout the entire war. The clouds made it seem as if the battlefield was an entirely different world. It could be as bright and sunny as any summer day could be but the world darkened and the temperature dropped the moment one stepped onto the battlefield.

And the village. It was almost sleepy. Lazy. Careless. The village he had come to recognize as his own had always had a certain tension and weariness weighing it down as if Konoha itself had been tired with the war. Now though, in the distance, Haruki could make out the civilians talking easily with one another and a smattering of shinobi exchanging easy conversation, happy and ignorant of all the things that would eventually lead this village to its doom.

But that was what he was here for. The future was his burden to bear. His duty was to give these people a chance to live out their lives on their terms.

And this time, he would not fail.

x.X.x

Sunrise saw Haruki slipping out of the village unseen, hair tied back and brown coat flapping behind him as he ran through the forests of his home country. He never had much opportunity to just let loose and run to his heart's content anymore, but if he kept up this speed, he could run straight out of Hi no Kuni and right through Yu no Kuni and Shimo no Kuni before hitching a ride with Kurama to reach his destination in the promised day and a half.

x.X.x

It was a present day in Komogakure no Sato; the air was cool and busk with many clouds carelessly floating by the rugged peaks without completely blocking out the sun. It was about 7 in the morning and most of the contents of the village were only just starting to awaken and begin their morning routines. Yet, on the highest peak in the largest or the seeming upside down builds one of the most powerful beings on the planet had been up most of the night dealing with the fall out of one of the most unpredictable and unfortunate events. Ei (ā) the Raikage of Komo was not happy. The reason he was not happy was about to be made clear as a young man with short, blond hair and dark eyes. He wears a sleeveless, black shirt with a one-strap-over-one-shoulder white flack jacket, black forehead protector, characteristic black, elbow-length arm-guards, and the red and white Kumogakure shin-guards along with a pair of sandals. This man was C a new Jonin in the ranks and the head of Komo's sensor division. Seeing the Raikage looking at him expectantly as he sat behind his desk lifting some arm weights, he began. "Raikage-sama we were unable to locate any other source of the explosion than the sealing shrine nor were we able to discern if anyone assisted in the event. We are not even sure if he is alive as the resulting chakra blast was strong enough to destroy the shrine and blanket the area in a chakra we can only assume belonged to the Hyūga."

Ei stared at him intently before asked,"Did you find a body?"

"No Raikage-sama but with and explosion like that it is unlikely that."

SMASH! The side of the desk splintered at the blow and C immediately silenced himself and gulped.

"Unlikely! Unlikely is not good enough! This entire situation was unlikely. If you did not find a body then he is alive AND we know where he is going at he has a days start on us with a chakra cloak to mask his presence as a result of the seal breaking." Ei looked back up at the sensor and asked," Anymore word on what might have cause the seal to break. Wasn't it check just last week as per protocol." At seeing his nod Ei just sighed. If he were honest this was one of the decision his Pa made that he had never quite agreed with or understood. And it was about to bite them in the ass, again. And this time there would be worse consequences. Despite his overwhelming pride in his village the Raikage was still aware of who stood at the top and he wasn't quite ready to make a play for that position. He could only hope the Sandaime Hokage was in a good mood should the worst happen. Not that he would just let it happen.

"C! As of this moment you and 7 others of your choosing are on the A-rank mission to track and kill the Hyūga before he retches Konoha territory. You leave immediately! This is vital for the village's continued growth and peace. Do not attempt capture simply eliminate him like we should have done years ago."

"Hai Raikage-same!" C saluted before shunshin away to gather the forces and head out.

Ei watched him go before turning to stand looking out the window and could help but think somehow they were already too late. After a moments recollection he called out, "Mabui bring in a new desk and after that begin preparing a messenger bird for Konoha."

"Hai Raikage-sama"

" I don't know how that old monkey did it but I get the feeling that Kinoha has a new Ace up its sleeve." And with that thought he turned and sat back at his now ruined desk and prepared to foundations of the letter he would send the Hokage in reply to the initial demands they would make. He could only hope he wouldn't need to use it.

 **x.X.x**

"Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi glanced up at the formal address as his two councillors filed into his office. "Homura, Koharu," He acknowledged. "What can I do for you?"

"Word has reached Konoha of a sudden explosion of chakra in Kumogakure," Koharu began stiffly. "And there have been sightings of someone who appears to be Hyuuga Hiashi in Yu no Kuni and Shimo no Kuni. We wish to know if you have received any information on the recent events."

Sarutobi hid a satisfied smile and frowned thoughtfully instead. "I have spoken to Hiashi-san but he too has expressed his lack of knowledge on the matter. I have also checked over the recent missions but we have not had many requests from either of those countries, and no Hyuuga has been sent on the ones that have come to us."

Both of his old teammates frowned and Homura took over for the two. "Yet there must be some sort of connection. The rumors that have leaked back to us were very clear that the man that was sighted has Byakugan eyes."

Sarutobi mentally congratulated Haruki on a job well done, making a note to have the man's pay ready for him upon his return. Before he could come up with a reply though, rapid light footsteps reached their ears and all three of them turned to face the open doorway as a Chuunin skidded to a stop just outside the office.

"Hokage-sama!" The Chuunin sketched a hasty bow in the general direction of all three shinobi in the office before focusing on Sarutobi. "Sir, a man, definitely a Hyuuga, just appeared at the gates. He claims to be Hyuuga Hizashi!"

Sarutobi forced a look of surprise on his face as he watched his councillors stiffen with shock. Before either could say anything, Sarutobi quickly rose to his feet. "You are certain he said 'Hizashi'?"

The Chuunin nodded. "Yes sir, the Jounin at the gates asked several times."

Sarutobi nodded curtly. "I will go myself. Please go to the Hyuuga Compound and inform Hiashi-san of this development."

The Chuunin shook his head. "Hiashi-sama is already there, Hokage-sama. I believe he sensed the man's chakra signal and went to verify it himself."

Sarutobi came out from behind his desk. "Then I think I will join him. Homura? Koharu?"

Both councillors nodded grimly and all three shinobi swept out of the Hokage Tower, the Chuunin leading the way. As they passed one of the open windows in the hallway, Sarutobi instinctively glanced outside, just in time to catch a familiar flash of crimson disappearing over one of the nearby rooftops.

 **x.X.x**

"This is a surprising turn of events indeed, Hokage-sama. Why was the Council not informed of such a significant development?"

Once Hyuuga Hizashi had been confirmed as Hyuuga Hizashi through two blood tests, a verification of his chakra signal, curse seal, and Byakugan, and a somewhat lengthy interrogation that Hiashi adamantly insisted on performing, the Council, the Clan and Civilian representatives, Danzo, the newly-returned Hizashi, the Hokage, and Haruki had all assembled in the Council Chamber.

Sarutobi hadn't wasted any time and had immediately launched into the heavily edited version of what had really happened, introducing Haruki and explaining his part in the discovery and resulting retrieval of the Hyuuga Clan Head's brother. Haruki had stood at his shoulder, face about as helpful as a stone wall when the other occupants in the room all tried to gauge the redhead's reactions throughout Sarutobi's explanation.

Currently, Homura was staring frostily at Haruki even as he directed his question at Sarutobi, but it was Hiashi who answered, rising from his seat amongst the Clan Heads.

"This was a problem for the Hyuuga Clan to deal with," Hiashi stated coolly, white eyes surveying the room. "When Kazama-san returned with news of my brother, I requested that this matter be dealt with quietly and discreetly. It could cause a potential war with Kumogakure if a spy was discovered to have been in their territory, and by handling this issue as we have, Kumo cannot claim ignorance of my brother's survival," His gaze hardened here. "As they did on the attempted kidnapping of my eldest daughter nine years ago."

A quiet murmur spread across the room and Sarutobi watched Inoichi and Chouza nod in acceptance of this justification while Shikaku remained still in his seat, a calculating glint in his eyes as his attention remained on the redhead standing behind Sarutobi. He said nothing though and the Sandaime let his gaze move on to the other occupants of the room. The Civilian representative was frowning heavily, occasionally glancing at Danzo further back in the room. Danzo remained expressionless, seemingly weighing Hiashi's words as Homura and Koharu exchanged a few words between themselves.

"Very well, Hiashi-sama," Koharu accepted grudgingly, nodding at Hiashi as the man sat down again. "This issue seems to have been handled quite efficiently. We will now be able to demand compensation from Kumo's Raikage, which will be quite beneficial for Konoha."

"And wonderfully executed, Kazama-san," Inoichi added, blue-green eyes on the Jounin at Sarutobi's side.

Haruki dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Thank you, Inoichi-sama, but credit must also go to Hokage-sama and Hiashi-sama, as well as Hizashi-sama. I simply followed their plan as instructed."

Sarutobi remained neutral on the outside but he felt a thrum of worry inside. The plan was undoubtedly suggested by Haruki. For the future Hokage to downplay his skill as a strategist, Sarutobi knew the redhead wanted to remain unnoticed for as long as possible. And to blatantly lie in front of the Council, the Sandaime wondered just how dangerous Danzo was to make Haruki this cautious.

"Of course," Chouza nodded from next to Inoichi even as Shikaku cocked his head and the interest on his face went up another notch.

It was here though that Danzo finally spoke up, shifting forward to stare intently at Sarutobi. "I do wonder though, Hokage-sama, where this Kazama-san came from? I have never seen his face before, nor do I recall sending any Jounin to Kumo for infiltration."

Sarutobi didn't even blink. "I destroyed all his files, down to his Academy records before sending him to Kumo as a spy. If he had been caught and traced back to Konoha, Kumo could demand much worse from us. And I do not remember needing to inform anyone before sending out any of my shinobi on a mission."

The reprimand was subtle but sharp and Danzo reluctantly backed down, inclining his head as he settled back in his seat.

There was a slightly tense silence as Sarutobi glanced around the room before speaking again. "Then for now, this matter is closed. I will send a courier to Kumogakure to request a meeting with the Raikage, but everything we have discussed here obviously cannot be leaked out." Concurrent nods responded this statement and Sarutobi continued. "Then this meeting is adjourned."

As everyone rose and bowed to the Hokage before making their way to the doors, Sarutobi glanced over his shoulder at the impassive redhead. "Get some rest, Haruki-kun," He said softly. "You've done very well. Come by the office tomorrow and I'll have your paycheck ready."

Haruki blinked, his neutral features never shifting as he sketched a slight bow before heading to the door as well. He waited patiently for the others to file out first, never missing the drilling stare from across the room where Danzo still stayed seated, before making his own way out of the Hokage Tower. His shoulders relaxed slightly as he stepped outside but stiffened again when he felt a somewhat familiar presence approach him.

"Haruki…-san?"

Haruki turned to face Shikaku, maintaining an iron control on his expression as he gazed back at the scarred features of one of his future best friends' father. He had gotten to know this man in his own timeline, spending hours at a time crouched over battle plans with him and his son.

The Jounin Commander had an odd, crooked smile on his face; the one Haruki had come to recognize as one that Shikaku always wore when he had discovered something particularly interesting. At the moment, it was an unnerving expression for Haruki.

"May I help you, Shikaku-sama?" He asked politely, remembering the correct honorific for the strategist.

Shikaku only waved a lazy hand in the air before tucking it back into his deer skin coat again. "Shikaku is fine. And perhaps you could." Intelligent dark eyes sharpened as the smile widened fractionally.

"How would you like to play a game of shogi with me?"

 **Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu – Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu**

 **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Shadow Clone Jutsu**

 **Haremu no Jutsu – Harem Jutsu**

 **Konoha Senpuu – Konoha Whirlwind (Taijutsu)**

 **Suiton: Kagami no Mizu – Water Release: Water of Mirrors**

 **Kaze no Kuni – Land of Wind**

 **Hi no Kuni – Land of Fire**

 **Yu no Kuni – Land of Hot Water**

 **Shimo no Kuni – Land of Frost**

 **Hope you like the added scene. Haruki will have a bloodline but due to the circumstances he got it/them Naruto is not guaranteed toga be the same. Bonus points to however can guess what he gets and how I'm going to do it. Chapter 5 is up but it's not the edited copy. It's slow going but please be patient. I keep going back and changed or updating precious chapters so pay attention to the date I mark the addition with. As always share you questions comment concerns by reviewing! Thank you to those that do. Sorry for the grammar errors.**

 **Also everyone bear in mind that Haruki is a Kage with all the power to back it. He killed Madara Obito and Kabuto from his own timeline or was main component in each death. Don't start asking me why he is Over-powered. He's not. But his strength will be explained in time just wait.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_EDITED 7-4-16_**

Chapter 5 – Of Opinions and Games

By the time Haruki reached his apartment, he was tired, hungry, and beyond irritated. Really, did he have 'SPEND TIME WITH ME' tattooed on his forehead or something?

Tossing his coat onto the couch, he made his way to the kitchen, grimacing as he remembered being accosted by three different people before finally reaching his flat.

*Earlier*

"How would you like to play a game of shogi with me?"

Haruki stared for a long incredulous moment, mind racing to find a good excuse to turn Shikaku down. Nara's never did anything for without good reason. Of course, they thought not doing something because it was troublesome was a good reason, but there must have been an alternative motive for the Jounin Commander to ask.

"I'm not all that good, Shikaku-san," Haruki voiced uncomfortably, slipping his hands into his coat pockets to hide their minute restlessness. It was true. In his timeline, both Shikaku and Shikamaru had kicked his ass almost every time they had played, though both Naras had admitted that he had become more and more of a challenge to defeat as time passed. He had even won the last few games he had played with them but after Konoha had been destroyed, none of them had had time for shogi anymore and Haruki hadn't so much as touched a piece in over a year.

"Well I can be the judge of that," Shikaku's posture was still in a somewhat lazy slouch but his eyes never wavered from Haruki's. "Shikamaru has training tomorrow until late afternoon and the other people I usually play with are all busy so I won't have a shogi partner." (Here, Haruki snapped mentally, 'You have an entire clan of shogi partners! They can't all be busy! And you're the Clan Head! You can order them to play with you if you want your shogi fix so badly!') "You can come over to the Nara Compound any time before that."

A dozen excuses raced through his mind, just as quickly dismissed a second later. Shikaku would counter every one of them anyway. It wasn't that he didn't particularly like playing shogi, he really had nothing against it, but to Haruki, he would technically be sitting across from a dead man, most likely fielding questions the entire time because he had no doubt Shikaku had seen through the earlier farce and would probably want answers, and that was fine because Haruki had expected it. What he hadn't expected was for the Nara to come straight to him. He had figured that Shikaku would go bug the Hokage and Sarutobi would be the one stuck with dealing with the Jounin Commander.

And the other problem he found with Shikaku's request was the fact that he knew Shikaku's playing style inside-out. This didn't matter in his timeline since Shikaku knew his playing style as well, not to mention that it had been the father and son whom had taught him how to play in the first place. But here in this timeline, Naruto would have quite a bit of an advantage and it wouldn't be fair to Shikaku.

So here he was, impassive on the outside but somewhat frantic on the inside as the Nara Clan Head waited for his reply. Somewhat belatedly, Haruki realized that he had been silent for several long seconds already, and though Shikaku looked as patient and unbothered as ever, the silence around them was beginning to turn awkward.

"I am... busy tomorrow, Shikaku-san," Haruki finally threw out, shoving down a flush of embarrassment when the Nara Clan Head raised a half-skeptical, half-amused eyebrow at him.

"Oh?" The Jounin Commander cocked his head and the slightly mocking edge that his smile had taken on was definitely calling the redhead out on his bullshit. "With what? Perhaps we could schedule the match afterwards."

"With..." Haruki casually turned to his left and gestured vaguely in that direction to stall for time. And lo and behold, his gaze fell on a familiar figure and he almost cheered when he realized his excuse had, quite youthfully, presented itself to him.

"With training," Haruki announced triumphantly as he turned back to the waiting Nara. "I promised Gai-san I'd train with his team as soon as I got back."

He turned away again, unconsciously forgetting his current Jounin status and reverting back to his 'Kage voice', as Sasuke liked to call it, in his haste to bow out of this conversation with Shikaku as soon as possible. As it was, his voice, now sharp with command, cut through the murmur of other ongoing conversations around them as he barked out, "Gai-san!"

Haruki didn't notice the slight widening of Shikaku's eyes nor did he notice the immediate, instinctive straightening in the Jounin Commander's posture, but he did take notice when everyone within earshot abruptly stopped talking, slightly bewildered expressions all turning to face him.

With one word, Haruki had managed to seize the attention of all those in the area. Quickly realizing his mistake, Haruki only let slip his alarm for a fraction of a second before he clamped down on the rush of anxiety welling up inside him and walked forward to meet a stunned-looking Gai, ignoring those around him. It wasn't as if he had even shouted. His voice had been the same volume as it always was; he had simply changed the tone, albeit reflexively.

"Gai-san, I promised a training session with your team after I came back, didn't I?" He managed a small smile for the Jounin and Gai seemed to give himself a mental shake before his usual bright grin spread across his face again.

"Indeed you did, Haruki-san! You are truly a man of your word!" Gai glanced distractedly at Shikaku still standing a few feet away but hesitated to greet him when he realized that the strategist's entire attention was solely focused on the redhead.

Shikaku hadn't really meant to approach the recently-returned Jounin on their way out of the Hokage Tower. Oh, he knew the story Sarutobi had spun had been just that; a story, with bits and pieces of half-truths slipped in to hold the entire thing afloat. It had been put together quite nicely, with a few small holes here and there that, had he been privy to the truth, Shikaku would've patched up without a problem. Sarutobi's plans usually did have minute gaps in them as the Hokage didn't always catch all the miniscule details and left that up to the Jounin Commander to take care of, but it was also this exact reason that Shikaku knew that the red-haired Jounin was hiding something big.

Sarutobi's plans always had at least a few tiny flaws in them, but the approach that Haruki insisted that the Hokage, along with the two Hyuugas, had supposedly come up with was completely airtight. It was the exact method Shikaku would've used in that same scenario because it was the best course of action with the least amount of backlash.

And it was completely different from the Sandaime's style of approach. The plan brought up questions of course, like where had Haruki come from, because there was no way an entire village could have no knowledge of one of its shinobi no matter what records Sarutobi destroyed, and how had the Jounin managed to get to Kumo and back within the hypothetical four days it took for Hizashi to make the return trip, while stopping several times along the way to henge into the Hyuuga Clan Head's brother to spread rumours, but Shikaku wasn't interested in these questions. It was obvious to anyone with eyes and half a brain that Sarutobi trusted Haruki explicitly, and Shikaku trusted his Hokage enough to not question this line of thought any further. On top of that no doubt the two Hyūga were aware of at least enough information to be willing to go along with the lie regardless of Haruki's lack of background. That spoke volumes on its own.

No, what interested him was the core of the plan itself, the tactic that Shikaku knew had not come from Sarutobi or either Hyuuga. The Nara had worked with all three at one point or another and he knew that none of them could've come up with a plan so... well, so similar to one Shikaku himself would make.

Which only left this Kazama Haruki as the only other option. It was brilliantly done. Within less than two weeks, the red-haired Jounin had returned Hyuuga Hizashi alive and safe, protected Konoha from any outside force looking to gain something from this incident, achieved a concrete standing within the ranks of Konoha's ninja as a loyal and capable shinobi in the eyes of most, if not all, of the Council, secured the favour and debt of two of the most powerful Hyuugas in the Hyuuga Clan, and finished off the entire performance by cornering and crippling Kumo's credibility and public standing in one decisive strike, delivering to the Hokage a golden opportunity for Konoha's economy on a silver platter.

Shikaku had seen and heard all this under the incomparable fiction that Sarutobi had recounted, and, sitting there in the Council chamber and not seeing any true comprehension on any of the others' faces, it had been one of the rare times that the Jounin Commander had felt truly frustrated towards the less insightful minds around him. He had felt a little like bashing heads together and a little like screaming because none of them, not even Danzo whom Shikaku knew had also seen through some of the layers of deception, none of them had been able to see the true beauty of what Haruki had done.

Heck, Shikaku wondered if even Haruki knew what he had done, standing there with stony features that seemed unsettlingly out of place on a frighteningly familiar face, all the while downplaying his own skills and redirecting the credit to the more powerful players in the web they had spun.

But either way, it had been Haruki who had come up with the plan, and it was Haruki's mind that now intrigued him to no end.

So, in an uncharacteristic move on his part to satisfy his own curiosity, Shikaku had called out to the red-haired Jounin, and he had found himself amused when he realized that Haruki couldn't lie at all. How could this man possibly be a spy if he couldn't even lie to his own allies who wouldn't be looking for anything suspicious? No wonder Haruki had stayed so quiet back in the chamber.

And Shikaku believed that right up to the moment when Haruki had called out to Maito Gai, which had then promptly blown the Jounin Commander's conviction clear out of the water as he had found himself automatically straightening to attention at the tone of voice the redhead had used.

Sharp, even with the weight of command, and quiet, even with the expectancy of respectful deference, Shikaku would swear blind up to the day he died that he had been listening to a Kage speak, a Kage used to snapping short rapid-fire commands out of necessity that those who reported to him could and would immediately understand and obey.

And now, here he was, still standing in front of the Hokage Tower, more determined than ever to con the man back to the Nara Compound for at least one round of shogi. He wanted to know how this man thought, and there was nothing more telling than a game that pitted one mind against another.

"Gai," Shikaku finally dragged his gaze to the spandex-clad Jounin standing beside them and nodded a greeting at him.

Gai sketched a quick salute, a wry glint in his eyes as he studied his commanding officer. Shikaku let his frame relax again and tucked his hands back into his coat. He sometimes forgot that Gai was one of the sharper Jounin under his command.

"What time should I come by?" Haruki was asking now, and the calm demeanour and steady gaze made Shikaku wonder just how he could think that this man was not capable as a spy.

Gai struck a thinking pose before flashing a grin. "Yosh! Lee's youthfulness usually has him training by five, but the official meeting time is six. You can come to Training Grounds 14 anytime between then!"

Haruki inclined his head with a small smile. "I will be there. Do your students specialize in any area?"

"Lee is a youthful taijutsu specialist while Neji has his Clan's Gentle Fist!" A fleeting frown passed over the Jounin's face. "And Tenten is excellent with a wide variety of weapons."

He seemed about to add something more but changed his mind at the last second and grinned again. "I will go tell my students that we will have a youthful guest for training tomorrow! We will aim to impress!"

Haruki smiled and nodded, and Gai clapped a good-natured hand on the redhead's shoulder before snapping another salute at Shikaku. Before he could run off, Shikaku quickly cleared his throat, sharp eyes darting momentarily back to Haruki and just managing a glimpse of the slight stir of relief under the redhead's neutral features.

Oh no you don't, Shikaku scoffed inwardly. As if a training session could put him off if he really wanted something.

"Gai," He spoke aloud. "Haruki-san is unsure whether or not he can make the shogi appointment with me tomorrow. Around what time would you be willing to let him go?"

Gai looked surprised but smiled broadly, missing the dark look that Haruki tossed at both of them. Shikaku smirked inwardly. So there was a fire somewhere under that placid facade.

"Do not worry, Haruki-san!" Gai beamed. "A youthful game of shogi, especially against a master such as Shikaku-sama, is something that cannot be missed! Our training session will end at noon since my team has border patrol tomorrow. Will that be enough time for you to make your appointment?"

Haruki's smile looked strained and Shikaku bit back a chuckle. "Oh, undoubtedly, Gai-san. Thank you for the consideration."

"Yes," Shikaku nodded as well. "Thank you, Gai. That will do nicely."

Gai just flashed another smile before sprinting away in the direction of the training grounds, kicking up dust as he ran.

A long moment of silence followed as neither of the remaining shinobi spoke. Shikaku spent the time studying the redhead, unconcerned that his open observation might seem rude. He idly speculated whether Haruki would get angry or not, and if he would insist on turning down the shogi game anyway. The Nara might be the Jonin Commander but that didn't mean his Jonin needed to obey him in matters unrelated to work. And for a reason he had yet to figure out, he very much doubted that this man was suited to obey anyone.

But after a few drawn-out seconds, the redhead only sighed and pinned him with a piercing cerulean gaze. "You are used to getting your way in the few times you want it, Shikaku-san," Haruki said at last.

Shikaku blinked in surprise at the rather blunt statement but relaxed with a lazy smirk playing on his lips a heartbeat later. "And you are much more straightforward when you lose that act you parade around in."

Haruki shrugged. "I prefer being straightforward."

Shikaku's gaze sharpened. "Then be straightforward. I'm not calling you out for work-related issues, Haruki-san. It's just a shogi match between two colleagues. Work has nothing to do with this."

Haruki studied him for a moment longer before his whole bearing seemed to change in front of Shikaku. He watched as the redhead relaxed somewhat in his presence and the walls that had been resurrected in his eyes fell away, revealing amusement and faint annoyance behind them but also a profound since of defeat and sadness. His mouth twisted up a little in a faint smile as one of the Jonin's hands reached up to brush back a few strands of crimson bangs.

"Alright then, Shikaku-san," Haruki dipped his head before stepping away, more as acknowledgement than anything else. "I will come by the Nara Compound tomorrow at one. Do try not to be too disappointed when you fail to find out what you want to know."

And with only a passing wave goodbye, the redhead disappeared a moment later, shunshining away from the Hokage Tower and leaving a mildly shocked Shikaku behind.

Shikaku stared after the Jonin before huffing a laugh, shaking his head as he turned towards his own home. He could honestly say that no ninja under his command had ever left his presence like that, without all the tedious bowing and saluting that his position called for. It was an interesting change, and he found himself mildly impatient for tomorrow to come.

He always found out what he wanted to know in the end. It was just a matter of how long Haruki would manage to put him off.

x.X.x

Running across the rooftops, Haruki grumbled wearily to himself. Now he was stuck with playing shogi with the Nara Clan Head, and he couldn't blatantly downplay his skill either. Shikaku would catch it immediately and call him out on it, and knowing his luck, Haruki would be stuck with another shogi appointment after that. He would have to be subtle about it or Shikaku would realize just how much Haruki actually knew.

A moderately fast-approaching chakra signal made him glance up and Kakashi appeared beside him a moment later, matching him step for step as the Copy-nin eye-smiled a greeting at him. "Yo! Welcome home."

Haruki almost tripped at those two words, catching himself at the last moment as his mind momentarily threw him back to the last time he had ever heard them, two and a half years ago and the final time he had ever stepped foot inside Konoha before the war had kept him on the battlefield. He hadn't returned to his village until Konoha had become the battlefield.

He managed to smile and nod but said nothing else as he sped up a bit, not really wanting to talk. Kakashi seemed to understand and kept his next words short and simple, but very unwelcome to Haruki.

"The team's coming over to your place for dinner at seven, okay? We'll knock on your door when we arrive."

And without giving Haruki a chance to turn the invitation down, the Copy-nin pulled away, disappearing over the rooftops in a blur of silver.

Haruki would've given chase and kicked the Jounin's ass six ways to Sunday if he wasn't sure that that would do nothing to get him out of this. So he clenched his jaw and put his frustration in his steps instead, being careful not to actually punch holes through the rooftops though.

xXx.

Haruki managed to make it all the way home without further incident and was approaching his door when he stopped and stiffened seeing a person waiting for him and staring at the now quite visible.

Standing in front of the intricate designs flaring blue was non-other than Danzo Shiruma.

Taking a moment to calm himself and observe his surroundings he realizes that he is in fact alone. Steeling his face and emotions as best he can, Haruki begins slowly walking the remaining feet to his door until he is about 7 feet away and stops waiting patiently.

"This is quite an impressive security system. Some of these symbols I can't even understand there purpose. Your skill in fuinjutsu was understated at our meeting I think." The warhawk said without looking away from the door.

Haruki narrowed his eyes at that, "Is there something I can help you with Danzo?"

If Danzo cared about the lack of respect or not it didn't show on his face. "I should be thankful I suppose that I had not approached or tried to enter with any malicious intent or I would have been electrocuted with enough power to constitute and A-rank Jutsu if I'm not mistaken." At this point Danzo turned his gaze onto the red head. "Though I do seem to be written into the seal as specifically forbidden entrance, interestingly enough. Curious. Fortunately I didn't knock after the seals appeared."

At this Haruki scoffed," So a Social call then? Hardly seems your style."

"You seem awfully aware of my habits and characteristics to make such a statement"

"I was a spy. We learn a few things about those around us. All rumors have some degree of truth."

"Understandable so then perhaps you can tell me this..." Danzo turns to completely face Haruki but does step away from the door. "Why none of our agents in the vicinity of Komo have ever heard of you much less see you or anyone of your description or that of the form you were under when you suddenly reported to the Hokage?"

Haruki's eyes narrowed further and cursed in his head at the question and attempted to deflect. "Spying on the Hokage again? That's a treasonous offense Danzo, I..."

Haruki stopped when a file was thrown at his feet that had the date of his arrival on it he realized.

"I hardly think an elder of the village looking into an ANBU report of a breach in security of the Hokage's office qualifies as such. Though you seem to be ready to think of me as such. I wonder what rumors you may have heard."

Haruki didn't dare pick up the file as he just continued to stare at Danzo. "I'm good at my job. Why are you here Danzo?."

Donzo walk over and bent to pick up the file seemingly uncaring of Haruki's intense gaze the entire time.

"For whatever the reason the Hokage feels you need protection from the council which is curious as it is not uncommon for nuknin to join villages even if it's not often. Upon finding though that you laked a bingo book entry from even before your supposed mission makes this that much more curious. Sarutobi for however much I disagree with his philosophy is quite good at gauging talent. If he feels you have the skills qualified to be a Jonin and hold them in such high regard as to keep them and your past a secret and then place you directly next to the village's jinchuraki, than you are a shinobi worth watching... Haruki-san. I do hope in time you will be ready to prove the loyalty and skill Hurizen claims you have. For whatever the reason you seemed to have a colored opinion of me despite never having met me. Also curious." As he said this Danzo began to walk away with the slow tapping of his cain. "Until then I recommend you further your efforts to gain standing in the village." He stopped to say one final thing before he continues on his way without another word. "Oh and do tell Saru he's getting sloppy."

Haruki stood there and continued to watch him until he left. The message was loud and clear. They had been caught. He was being watched. Danzo was weighing him to see what piece Haruki was on the board. The entire interaction had been strange from the start. Why hasn't the door zapped Danzo? Had he really just come to satisfy curiosity? Was this what he was like before the Sandaime's death? Haruki hadn't missed how Danzo got more affectionate/casual in his references to the Old man. Deciding to think on it later and realizing he would have guests soon, Haruki finally opened the door to his apartment and disappeared inside.

*Present*

Now here he was, stewing sulkily over a simple bowl of udon as he lounged on his sofa. What was wrong with the people of Konoha? Either they hated him and stayed as far away as possible unless they were trying to hurt him, or they couldn't seem to get enough of his company.

Haruki heaved a sigh and swallowed down the rest of his food before placing it on the coffee table and stretching out on the sofa. While he did have large chakra reserves and his need for food and sleep had greatly diminished after spending so much time trying not to get killed on the battlefield, it didn't mean he didn't get tired. Four days out and about on a diet of soldier pills wasn't healthy but he'd done it before and for much longer periods of time. Four days was nothing in comparison but he wished he could have a night in to himself right after completing the mission.

It wasn't like Kakashi wouldn't understand that either. For someone who knew what it was like to come home from a mission and just get some rest, Haruki wondered what had happened in his absence for the Copy-nin to seek him out so soon after he had come back.

Ah well. He would just have to wait until tonight to find out. For now, a nap wasn't sounding so bad and he would need the extra energy to deal with Team 7 later.

x.X.x

A quiet knock on his door woke Haruki up and he jerked out of his half-doze to stare blearily at the kitchen clock just visible from his position.

Huh. Six-thirty. Well, he had either slept through the entire night without knowing it and Kakashi had come to wake him up or the Copy-nin was shockingly early. Honestly Haruki hoped it was the former as the later would prove that something close to apocalyptical must have occurred.

Hauling himself off the couch, Haruki ran a hand through his hair and tried to look less tired than he felt before opening the door. Judging by the veiled concern that immediately sprang up in Kakashi's eye when the man caught sight of him, he had probably failed.

In no mood for pleasantries, Haruki frowned at the other Jounin, not quite ready to let the man in just yet. "This had better be good, Hatake."

"Naruto and Sasuke had a fight."

Without a word, Haruki stepped back from the door to let the Copy-nin inside, closing and locking the door behind him before joining the Jounin on the couch.

Sighing, Haruki settled down against one arm of the couch and motioned for Kakashi to start talking. The Copy-nin absently fingered the orange book tucked in his jacket but didn't take it out.

"I took them to Naka River to practice walking on water," Kakashi finally started, an uncharacteristic agitation in the subtle way that his left fingers tapped out a random rhythm. Haruki would've thought nothing of it if he didn't know the Copy-nin so well.

"The boys finally finished with the tree-climbing after the second day so I started them on the next step. I still can't do that jutsu yet," Kakashi added with a disgruntled note to his voice. "Anyway, they started out with the usual falling in and splashing around. Sakura's gotten pretty good and I started her on walking through the rougher parts of the river but she was close enough to give them pointers too and they both gradually got better. Overall, it went pretty well."

Haruki raised an eyebrow, question silent but clear. So what's the problem?

Kakashi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose through the cloth of his mask. "The problem was when they took a break from water-walking. On the day they started that exercise, they broke for lunch and started sparring after they finished eating." The Jounin glanced at the redhead. "The boys took your suggestion and started sparring. It didn't end well."

Haruki frowned and Kakashi hurriedly tacked on, "The spar itself was a good idea. You were right; they saw through a lot of each other's attacks so they managed to figure out what they still had to work on. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that Naruto won."

Again, Haruki let his silence speak for itself. But he could already see where this was going without Kakashi having to continue. Sasuke had never taken defeat well, especially when he was still at this age.

"It wasn't as if it was a decisive win either," Kakashi continued. "They were even until one of Naruto's Kage Bunshins managed to sneak up on Sasuke's left side and disarm him before he could retaliate. But you know Naruto; he gloated a bit, harmless enough, and Sasuke was more than a little annoyed, but he didn't really get angry until Sakura cut in."

Haruki had to hide a wince. No doubt, Sakura would've said something in favour of Sasuke and mostly insulting to Naruto.

Kakashi heaved a sigh, shoulders slumping. "She said something about Naruto only getting lucky because Sasuke didn't expect him to do something as cowardly as sneaking up from behind. Naruto didn't take that well and said that Sasuke would've done the same thing if he had been strong enough to produce more than a couple Kage Bunshins, and things just went to hell from there. I don't even remember all the insults they shot at each other, something about Naruto being weaker than Sasuke, and Sasuke never being able to get strong enough if he couldn't even defend against a Kage Bunshin, and then parents were somehow thrown into the mix before I could shut them both up. Naruto's an orphan and Sasuke's Clan's gone so that didn't go over well and they were full-out brawling before I could stop them." He ran a hand through his messy hair and shook his head. "I managed to pull them apart and send them home after that but the team dynamics are completely skewered. Naruto and Sasuke refuse to work with each other and they're both ignoring Sakura. The poor girl's already apologized multiple times to both of them and I'm pretty sure she went home crying after yesterday's failed D-rank, but..."

Haruki closed his eyes and tried to force back a building a headache. He should've known the camaraderie he had seen between Team 7 was too good to last. He opened his eyes again, shifting to cross his legs on the couch and shot the Jounin an inquiring look. "So what exactly do you want me to do about it?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably as he leaned back against the couch. "I need help. I've tried talking to Sasuke, and I told him that he would get stronger and encouraged him too but he just shuts out everything I say. Why... Why does he listen to you?"

Haruki stayed silent for a long contemplative moment, propping his head up in one hand as he used one knee as an elbow-rest. He studied the Copy-nin for a while, watching him slowly stiffen uneasily under his blatant stare.

"You know what your problem is, Kakashi?" Haruki finally asked when he felt that the Jounin had suffered enough. The Kakashi in his timeline had eventually realized his mistake, but not until it was too late and Sasuke was long gone from the village.

Without waiting for a reply, Haruki continued, straightening up as he dropped his hand back onto his lap. "You're too soft on Sasuke."

The Copy-nin's visible eye widened fractionally and Haruki sighed and explained, "Why did you only talk to Sasuke? Naruto may have won and Sakura may have inadvertently started the fight, but it wasn't as if Sasuke hadn't done anything wrong either, and he knows that. And yet you're singling him out, and I know you're trying to make him feel better by telling him that he will get stronger, but he doesn't see it that way. Sasuke called Naruto weak as well but you didn't tell Naruto that he would get stronger too, did you? By singling Sasuke out, to him, you're telling him that he is weak because you obviously think that he needs his hand held, unlike Naruto or even Sakura."

"But I don't think that!" Kakashi was blinking, looking mildly stunned as one hand jerked in unconscious denial.

"Yes, you know that and I know that," Haruki pointed out calmly. "But Sasuke doesn't. I told you, Kakashi, to pay them all equal attention. I didn't just mean for training. You have to be careful of the way you act around them as well. You're their sensei. They'll always be watching you. If you keep treating Sasuke differently," His eyes darkened with memory. "Not only will you push Naruto and Sakura away, you'll lose Sasuke as well."

What could be seen of Kakashi's face paled as he slumped back against the couch.

"He wants to become an avenger," Kakashi revealed after a long moment of silence. There was a note of helplessness in his voice that startled Haruki. "The Hokage, he assigned me Team 7 on purpose. He thinks I can help him for some reason. It isn't just because I can teach him how to use the Sharingan either. The Sandaime thinks I can somehow keep him from going off on his own for revenge or something." There was a disquieting amount of self-doubt in Kakashi's eye when the Copy-nin made eye-contact with Haruki again. "How the fuck am I supposed to do that?"

Haruki could honestly say that, after everything he had been through, he had never thought he could ever be truly surprised again. But this was a side of Kakashi that he had never seen before, not in all the long years he had known the man. Had his time's Kakashi felt like this? He must have since he was technically an alternate version of the same man. But Kakashi had always seemed so self-assured when dealing with their team. He had never shown any uncertainty when handling them, and he and Sakura had eventually assumed that Kakashi just favoured Sasuke, liked him better perhaps because he hadn't been as annoying or as undisciplined as they had been.

But now that Haruki thought about it, he realized that the Copy-nin had never had to deal with children before Team 7. Kakashi had said so himself; he had failed every Genin team before them, and to be suddenly told that the first team he had ever passed and taken on consisted of an angry twelve-year-old bent on revenge that he was responsible for keeping on the straight and narrow would unnerve anyone. And yet, Haruki had never seen it, had always just thought that Kakashi hadn't seen much in him as a twelve-year-old. But what if the Copy-nin had only been trying, in the way he had thought was best, to keep the team together and prevent Sasuke from defecting? What if it hadn't been favouritism after all? Well he had proof right in front of him. Kakashi looked as uncertain as one could possibly look under the circumstances.

"I'm sorry," Haruki spoke up abruptly.

Kakashi looked taken aback. "For what?"

"For misunderstanding," Haruki voiced softly before giving himself a sharp mental rebuke. "Nevermind. Well, if Sasuke wants to become an avenger, then all we have to do is get it into his head that cutting ties with this village is the last thing that will help."

Kakashi scratched his head, shifting with a nervous sort of energy. "Er, 'we'?"

Haruki snorted, rising to his feet and grabbing the empty bowl still sitting on his coffee table before moving to his kitchen. "Well I certainly hope it's 'we'. You've already decided to turn my apartment into your base of operations."

Kakashi followed him into the kitchen, having the decency to actually look sheepish as he leaned against the counter. "You're good with kids, and especially with them. Sasuke wouldn't want to go anywhere near Naruto's place right now and it would be a cold day in hell when he invites us into the Uchiha Compound. I don't want to scar Sakura's parents for life if the boys end up in another fistfight in Sakura's house, and my place," Kakashi shrugged, a slight smirk made its way onto his face behind his mask. "My precious books are there. I didn't want anything destroyed. Your place was the only one left."

Haruki threw him a dirty look as he put on the kettle. "So it's alright for them to destroy my place then?"

Kakashi stared pointedly first at the empty bookcase outside the kitchen (the only book Haruki had bought was on his bedside table), then at the bare minimum of dishes and bowls in the cupboards, before waving a hand in the general direction of his apartment's bare walls. "Your place is practically empty. And I'm willing to bet that there are seals everywhere. If the boys get into a fight, the only cause for concern is the damage they'll do to each other. Besides, this was the only house I could convince them to come to without too much fuss. I told them you wanted to see them."

Haruki rolled his eyes before settling back into something more serious again. Kakashi still looked a little unsettled and Haruki sighed before catching the Jounin's eye again.

"You asked earlier why Sasuke listens to me," Haruki started softly, finding it rather sad when Kakashi seemed to hang onto his every word. How could this man be so afraid of letting his students down yet Haruki had never realized it? "He listens because I treat them all the same. He knows I'm fair and that I'm just as hard on him as I am on his teammates. He's seen that firsthand when I made sure to give them all an equal opportunity to train with me. I pointed out what he and Naruto could work on, and what areas they were good at. I made them figure out each other's strengths and weaknesses after I sparred with them to force them to acknowledge each other as equals, not just a prodigy and a dead-last. And I made sure Sakura got the attention she needed when it was obvious she was much better than either of the boys at chakra control. No singling them out. Pay them all equal attention and push all of them to be the best they can be in their own way."

As Haruki finished, the silence that descended on them was only broken by the quiet ticking of the kitchen clock. The redhead couldn't quite decide what Kakashi was feeling at the moment since the Jounin had his best poker face on as they stared at each other.

But it was Kakashi who finally chuckled and relaxed, returning to his typical laidback air. "Just so you know," The Copy-nin informed him cheerfully, voice light again. "I don't believe any of that 'not teacher material' stuff you insist on. You realize you just gave me a lesson on my own students, right?"

Haruki rolled his eyes and started pulling out drawers to start on dinner. "Whatever, Hatake. When your students get here, you can talk to them in the sitting room. I'll start on dinner while you give them the third degree. If they don't shape up, you'll be stuck failing D-rank missions with them for the rest of your life."

Kakashi offered him a lazy salute and sauntered out of the kitchen to make himself comfortable on Haruki's couch again. The redhead smiled a little when he saw that the languid confidence had returned to the Copy-nin's slouch and silently activated the privacy seals around the sitting room when a knock came at the door.

This was no longer his Team 7 anymore and it was up to them now to pull themselves together. Haruki could give a nudge now and then to move them along, but he wouldn't be here forever and Team 7 would have to stand on their own someday.

x.X.x

When Haruki finished making dinner (miso soup, rice, tomatoes, tempura, deep-fried tofu, and a side-dish of dumplings; one favorite of each of the members of Team 7), he made his way to the sitting room, deactivating the privacy seals when he found them sitting around his coffee table and chatting companionably. Or at least Naruto was talking while Kakashi and Sakura contributed occasionally as Sasuke listened on, but any rift between them seemed to have disappeared. Naruto and Sasuke were sitting beside each other on his couch, faint bruises marring a cheek and an eye but fine overall, while Sakura had taken the armchair by the window, now-bright green eyes slightly red but still smiling at something Naruto was saying, and Kakashi had settled on the floor, leaning against the wall opposite the couch. He was much more relaxed, Haruki noted, and there was a certain pride in his visible eye as the Copy-nin surveyed his students, not all of it for them either.

Haruki looked too, at the contented faces of his old team members and at his own younger counterpart, for once comfortable in his own skin in the knowledge that the company he was keeping welcomed him, and he couldn't quite help the jealous resentment and overwhelming loss that welled up in his chest and clogged his throat for a moment.

It isn't fair, a part of his mind whispered. This is the team I want. It isn't fair that they get it and I never did because my team never had help. We were left on our own and tore ourselves to pieces trying to stay together. It isn't fair.

"Haruki?"

Kakashi's voice snapped Haruki out of his thoughts and the redhead was immediately ashamed of himself. This was his job, his duty to make a better future for everyone in this timeline. He had no place actually trying to fit in. There was no point anyway; he would disappear once his time was up.

Kakashi had noticed the moment Haruki had pulled down the privacy seals of course, and had seen him approach. He had assumed that the redhead would join them or at least call them for dinner, but the other Jounin had stopped just outside his students' line of sight, hovering in the doorway and half-hidden in the shadows to watch them. Out of the corner of his eye, Kakashi had observed the flash of jealousy and that crushing depression that sometimes surfaced on the redhead's face when he thought no one was looking. And it was his team that had caused it, of that there was no doubt as the Copy-nin watched the man stare at them with a painful sort of longing twisting his mouth down.

So he had quickly called out, intent for the Jounin to join them. Haruki had been a big help in pulling his drifting team back together and Kakashi's task of keeping Sasuke from going off the deep end didn't seem too out of reach anymore.

What he hadn't intended to do was draw out the immediate shame that followed his greeting, shoved away under neutral features again before his students had even turned his way. Haruki only turned back to the kitchen again, tossing a quiet "dinner's ready" over his shoulder before disappearing from their sight, and Kakashi wondered if Sasuke was indeed the one who needed support right now.

"Ne, sensei, is Haruki-san alright?"

Kakashi glanced distractedly at his blond student as he rose and headed after their host. Honestly, he didn't think the redhead was alright at all, hadn't thought that since the very first time he had met Kazama Haruki, but he couldn't exactly say that to Naruto, could he?

"Of course, Naruto," Kakashi eye-smiled down at the boy, remembering to include Sasuke and Sakura as well when he noticed their attention on his answer. "He's probably tired. He did just come home from a mission today."

"Hn, then why are we bothering him? Shouldn't he be resting?" Sasuke's accusing glare told Kakashi that the Uchiha knew exactly why Kakashi had told them to meet at Haruki's apartment and was obviously not pleased that they seemed to be cutting into the redhead's life again before he even had a chance to settle back in. Kakashi found it rather cute that his moodiest student could worry so much in his own subtle way.

"It's fine, Sasuke," Haruki's voice caught their attention and they entered the kitchen to see Haruki setting the table. Even in the dim kitchen light, there was no mistaking the pronounced shadows under weary cerulean, but the redhead only continued, "I took a nap earlier and I do need to eat. Come sit down."

Sasuke only shot another glare in his sensei's direction, who at least had the decency to look a little guilty, before moving forward and reaching out a hand for the dishes that the Jounin was juggling. "I can set the table, Haruki-san. You've already made us dinner."

He found himself under Haruki's appraising stare and forced himself to look back steadily. There was something about the older man's stare that made Sasuke, not uncomfortable, but maybe a little anxious, whenever that sharp scrutiny was turned on him. It never made him feel inferior or as if he had to prove something to the Jounin like he had felt when the teachers back at the Academy had always expected him to be the best, but Sasuke found himself wanting to do better because the only expectation he ever found in Haruki's eyes was for him to give his best, nothing more, nothing less. He sometimes thought it might be easier to look away when that blue gaze pierced him, but somehow, he knew instinctively that that would disappoint Haruki more than anything else.

So long as you can meet my eyes without fear or shame, the gaze always seemed to say. There is nothing you could ever do to disappoint me.

And for a reason Sasuke had yet to figure out, he didn't want to disappoint this Jonin that had already helped him with his training without holding back all that needed to be said. Praise and criticism came in equal amounts from Haruki, which was already more than Sasuke had gotten from any of the instructors back at the Academy. He was powerful and yet different then his brother had been and seemed to challenge the beliefs of his father. He wasn't quite sure what to make of Kakashi yet, though he had been leaning towards scorn after the Copy-nin had kept trying to single him out for the past few days, but he had decided to withhold his judgement after the discussion earlier. Kakashi had been uncharacteristically sharp with all three of them, forcing them to apologize for their own actions and not letting them so much as twitch from the sitting room until they had managed to sort out their differences. Sasuke had to wonder if Haruki had given their sensei any advice on dealing with his team. He must have; Sasuke hadn't ever seen Kakashi early for anything.

"Alright," Haruki interrupted his thoughts with a slight smile as he handed the dishes to Sasuke. "Thanks."

"We'll help too!" Sakura bounded into the kitchen with Naruto half a step behind her and the three Genin were soon bustling around the dinner table, setting out plates and bowls and chopsticks. Kakashi had shrugged and taken a seat beside Haruki, ignoring the stern looks of disapproval from his three students. Leaning sideways, he murmured, "Mind telling me how you got them to wait on you hand and foot?"

Haruki kicked him gently with a scowl marring his features and Kakashi grinned back unapologetically. The depression seemed to have lifted somewhat and the Copy-nin would count that as a victory.

"This is really good!"

Several minutes later, they were all seated around the table, digging in with enthusiastic delight after the first bite. Haruki chuckled quietly, thanking the kunoichi with a nod.

"Ne, Haruki-san, where did you learn how to cook?" Naruto stared back at him, blue eyes curious.

Haruki's mouth twisted a little, eyes hardening briefly before softening again. "My godfather taught me a while back. He was a bit of a traveler and he insisted that any ninja who didn't know their way around ingredients were as good as dead if they ended up stuck in the middle of nowhere with no provisions." He paused before quirking a rueful smile at his guests. "Then he told me that I had to know my way around a kitchen because he was as good as dead if he had to keep eating the stuff that the people at the hotel we were staying at served us. And he didn't want to work. So," Haruki shrugged, snickering inwardly at the incredulous looks on his audience's faces. "I learned how to cook."

"Wow," Naruto scratched his head. "Your godfather is really lazy. Kinda like Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi twitched, shooting an annoyed look at the blond.

Haruki laughed outright at that. "Oh, he's exactly like Kakashi. You could ask anyone who knew him; they would all describe him as lazy and perverted."

Sasuke snorted, a smirk twitching at his lips, while Sakura giggled and Naruto grinned on either side of the Uchiha. Kakashi turned his annoyed expression on him, kicking him back for the comment. Haruki grinned openly at him and said nothing more, picking up his rice bowl again.

None of them mentioned the noticeable past tense that Haruki used when talking about his godfather, content to simply take the redhead's words as Haruki wanted them to.

The rest of the evening was spent making idle conversation as the three kids took turns recounting the embarrassing failure of their D-rank mission yesterday. The tension between them was gone, and even Sasuke stayed relaxed in his seat when Naruto teased him about his abysmal performance during the mission. Of course, the Uchiha pointed out the blond's mistakes right after that and the two descended into a light banter of who had been worse, while Sakura claimed that they had both been just as bad as each other but neither had been as good as she had been.

Kakashi had done a good job, Haruki thought reflectively as he nursed a cup of tea in his hands and watched the three kids bicker good-naturedly. If they kept moving forward like this, then they would be ready for the Chuunin Exams.

x.X.x

At the same time in the Hyuuga Compound, Neji was pacing his room, having been stuck between shock, anger, disbelief, happiness, and downright fear all day.

When he had heard the first whisper that his father was alive, Neji had refused to believe it and had tracked down the Hyuuga who had spoken of this and promptly sent him to the hospital. Strangely enough, he hadn't even been reprimanded.

But the entire compound had soon started talking about his father, as if the man would come strolling back into their home any moment, so Neji, seething, had stalked back to his room and shut himself inside, ignoring the muffled voices outside.

It hadn't been until a timid knock had sounded at his door that he had stirred from his meditation. He had said nothing, waiting for his cousin to get discouraged and leave. But the girl hadn't retreated, calling out in her usual stutter that his father was waiting for him in the meeting room.

Enraged, Neji had all but ripped the door aside, startling Hinata enough that she stumbled back and fell, recoiling away from his anger. He had opened his mouth to shout at the girl, but a stern, painfully familiar voice stopped him before a single syllable could slip out of his mouth.

Shaking, he had turned stiffly to the right, only to see two copies of his uncle (no, not a copy because his father looked different from his uncle, even if they were twins) standing at the end of the hall. The one on the right had approached him, footsteps steady even as the man's Byakuyan eyes had shown a sense of wonder as they looked back at Neji, only the slightest undercurrent of hesitation swimming under the warmth of that gaze.

Neji had unfrozen only enough to take an unsteady step back before tripping over thin air, falling to the ground with a thump and just catching himself with his elbows. He had remained still, a flush of embarrassment rising in his cheeks because this uncharacteristic clumsiness was not what he wanted his father (because this was his father, damn it; he had known that the moment he had sensed the foreign-but-familiar chakra signal enter Konoha and seen his uncle rush out of the compound) to see after nine years apart.

But Hizashi had just quickened his steps, dropping carelessly to his knees in front of Neji (and Neji remembered the biggest reason he had for loving his father: Hizashi, unlike his twin and most of the other adult Hyuugas in the Clan, never allowed etiquette or reputation to stop him from showing affection to his son) and extending a tentative hand to help Neji sit up.

Neji had stared at the hand without comprehension for a long moment, absently wondering if he had finally snapped and gone insane and this was all just a figment of his imagination. But if this was his imagination, then there was no way he would've embarrassed himself like this, which logically meant that this had to be real.

So he had reached out slowly, his own hand hovering uncertainly over his father's as his gaze flickered up to meet Hizashi's gaze. For a moment, Neji had felt a brief flash of irrational fear at the thought that maybe this man would disappear again if he touched him and had made to retreat, but his father hadn't allowed it and had been quick to wrap a strong hand around his own, squeezing tightly for a fraction of a second before hauling him forward in one decisive pull and sending Neji tumbling forward.

The moment Neji had collided against his father's chest, Hizashi's other arm had snaked around his back and Neji had found himself crushed against his father's body in a desperate hug that spoke of apologies and relief and love, and Neji hadn't even realized he had been crying until he had finally pulled back and found his father crying too.

Minutes after that, Neji had been more than reluctant to let his father out of his sight but Hizashi had assured him that he simply had to report to the Hokage and the Council and that he would be back in a few hours, and then they would sit up all night catching up if Neji wanted to. Neji hadn't even remembered to feel embarrassed when he had immediately nodded in agreement.

Now here he was, pacing the length of his bedroom while reciting ninjutsu theory, mentally going through all the different katas of the Gentle Fist, and ignoring the fact that he was keeping his Byakugan deactivated because he didn't think his heart could take it if he knew his father was coming.

What if his father didn't like him? The last time Hizashi had seen Neji had been when he was a four-year-old boy. What if his father was disappointed in the way he had grown up? If his father was disappointed in him, Neji would never forgive himself for the rest of his life. He didn't think he could stand-

His head jerked up and he froze in the middle of his room when muffled footsteps approached his room, growing louder as each second passed. Neji swallowed convulsively and dimly knew he should probably sit down or straighten to attention and not remain standing like a fool and gaping like a fish in the middle of his bedroom.

But before he could make up his mind, a quiet knock sounded at his door, echoing like a gong in his head as the telltale voice of his father called out, "Neji? May I come in?"

It took Neji three tries before he managed to pull himself together and get his voice working. "Y-Yes. Please come in." He almost slapped himself when his words came out stiff and impassive as he had trained himself to speak. Kami-sama, his father was going to think Neji didn't want him here!

The door slid open smoothly and Hizashi stepped inside, gaze instantly finding his son. He couldn't quite hide a frown as he watched him stand at attention, hands clasped behind his back and his face utterly blank. The Neji he remembered had been much more open; granted, he had been a child, but surely Neji couldn't have changed so drastically? Hiashi was in for one hell of a reprimand when he got some free time. With an inward sigh, he closed the door behind him and stepped further into the room, scanning the bedroom discreetly.

There were no toys, no pictures, not even one of his Genin team that Hizashi had heard about when Hiashi had informed him of his son's rank on their way back to the compound. The room didn't seem to have much life in it and was as bland as one of the elders' rooms. He would have to work on that. He knew that the fire his son had always possessed was still in there somewhere.

For now, Hizashi offered a small smile and glanced questioningly at the wooden seat tucked into Neji's desk. His son stiffened and Hizashi caught the faint flush that briefly stained his cheeks before the boy quickly moved to his desk and pulled out the chair, offering him the seat. After a moment of hesitation, Neji took a seat across from him, perching awkwardly at the end of his bed.

"Now then," Hizashi began, choosing his words carefully. There was one thing he wanted to say before they got into anything else. "First of all, I would like to apologize for leaving you alone all those years ago. It must have been difficult to grow up without a father, and I am truly sorry for putting you through that."

Neji had sprung to his feet by the end of his apology and the boy was already shaking his head. "No," He denied. "It was not your fault. Hiashi-sama ordered it-"

Hizashi quickly held up a hand to quiet his son and, after a moment's contemplation, rose to his feet and shuffled Neji over before sitting down on the bed and pulling the boy down beside him. He could feel his son's tense frame and felt a stir of anger that Hiashi would let Neji become so unused to affection. But again, that was a matter for another time. For now, Hizashi contented himself with holding the boy's hand in his own.

"Neji," Hizashi began again. "How much did your uncle tell you about what happened nine years ago?"

Neji frowned, shoulders relaxing ever-so-slightly as he adjusted to his father's presence. "He did not tell me anything. He did not have to. Everyone in the Clan knows what happened. When the elders talk about it, they discuss Hiashi-sama's decision to perform the switch as a wise one."

The bitter anger made Hizashi's eyes close and he mentally cursed the elders. "They are wrong, Neji," He finally spoke, opening his eyes to look down at his son. "Your uncle never made that decision. I did." And he proceeded to explain the events of the Hyuuga Affair, watching a desperate edge crack the wooden expression on Neji's face as he did so.

"That's not true!" Neji tried to pull away but Hizashi only tightened his grip on his son's hand. "Hiashi-sama never said anything! Even when the elders praised him for it, he only nodded and said nothing to refute them!"

Hizashi scowled at this. "That stupid-" He cut himself off when Neji flinched a little, and heaved a sigh instead.

"Your uncle is a very stubborn man, Neji," Hizashi finally said, turning to face his son again. "When he makes up his mind on something, it would take quite a lot to change it. He decided a long time ago that my supposed death was his fault. By incurring your hatred, he believes he is... atoning for his mistake."

Hizashi fell silent and observed his son. Neji seemed a bit pale as he stared ahead sightlessly. The hold he had on Hizashi's hand was bordering on painful but he really couldn't care less. At least his son wasn't shying away from him.

"But then," Neji finally spoke, voice barely above a whisper. "The fate of those in the Branch House is to sacrifice ourselves for the Main House. Why would Hiashi-sama not make that decision?"

"Because he is my brother," Hizashi said simply. "No matter how indifferent he may seem, Hiashi does care. But he is Clan Head and sometimes, that burden is easier to bear if he pretends not to care." He paused, cocking his head in consideration. "And who said that our fate is to sacrifice ourselves for the Main House? I'm back, aren't I? And it was my choice to take my brother's place, not the other way around."

Seeing the bewilderment in his son's eyes, Hizashi only smiled again. "Trust me, Neji. I know your uncle better than anyone. I know what he is like."

When Neji remained silent, Hizashi slowly released his hand and circled his arm around the boy's shoulders instead, ignoring the immediate stiffening in his posture. "I am not asking you to change your mind about Hiashi or the Clan in general right away, Neji. Just give it some thought." He smiled inwardly when he felt Neji slowly relax before nodding in acknowledgement.

"Good," Hizashi turned a lighter smile on the boy beside him. "Now let's talk about you. You are a Genin now? Who is your sensei? Your teammates?"

Neji had automatically stiffened again at the questions and his hands twisted nervously together in his lap.

"Maito Gai is my sensei," He paused and glanced up to gauge Hizashi's expression. Hizashi couldn't quite hide the twitch of one eye but cheered inside when Neji's mouth quirked up as well. Good, his son could still smile. This would be easier than he had first thought. "Tenten and Rock Lee are my teammates. Rock Lee is the second coming of Gai-sensei."

Neji had said this all with a deadpan expression and Hizashi couldn't help the chuckles that slipped out of him. "A second coming of Gai? Is he difficult to work with?"

Neji shook his head, his whole body finally having relaxed beside Hizashi. "He challenges me to ridiculous contests every other hour and he is very loud. But he is a taijutsu specialist and he... works hard. He works very hard and he is beginning to become a challenge against my Gentle Fist."

Neji's voice had slowed near the end as if he had just realized something but he continued before Hizashi could ask. "And Tenten is a weapons specialist. She can wield any weapon you give her."

Hizashi nodded thoughtfully. "You have training tomorrow, do you not?"

At Neji's nod, Hizashi smiled and suggested, "Then perhaps I could come watch? I would like to see my son train with his team."

Neji seemed torn between pride that his father wanted to watch him train and worry that he would disappoint him. Pride seemed to win out in the end as Neji nodded firmly. "Practice is at six tomorrow, and Gai-sensei says we have a guest joining us. A Kazama Haruki. He is..."

The boy trailed off when Hizashi stiffened in surprise. "Otou-sama?"

Hizashi glanced absently down at him and shook his head. "Not 'Otou-sama', Neji. 'Otou-san' is fine. That is what you have always called me."

Neji seemed to hesitate before dipping his head in acquiescence and prompting, "Is something wrong, Otou-san?"

Hizashi hesitated for a moment before shaking his head. "If you are training with Haruki-san tomorrow, Neji, pay attention to what he has to say and show you. He is an intelligent man and you could learn a lot from him."

Neji blinked up at him. "You know him?"

Hizashi inclined his head. "I have met him. He is a good man." He glanced sidelong at his son but said nothing more. He wished he could tell Neji that it was Haruki who had brought him back, knew that that would most likely cement his son's loyalty to the redhead for the rest of eternity, but the secret had to be kept and he didn't think Haruki would appreciate it much either.

"Now tell me about your life," Hizashi encouraged. "I have missed out on far too much. You must tell me everything."

Hizashi considered the faint blush and pleased smile on his son's face a huge victory for the moment and settled down to listen to his son speak for the first time in nine years.

x.X.x

"Gai-sensei! If I cannot do 300 push-ups, I will do 600 sit-ups! I will be ready when the youthful Haruki-san arrives!"

"That's the spirit, Lee! Do your best!"

"Before anyone does their best, can we do introductions first?"

The light voice behind them made them both spin around, and Gai took a moment to wonder just how the red-haired Jonin managed to hide his chakra signal so completely.

"Haruki-san!" Lee had already jumped forward, bowing from the waist in greeting. "Gai-sensei has told us of your youthfulness! I, Rock Lee, the valiant green beast of Konoha, am honoured to make your acquaintance!"

Gai beamed proudly at his student's youthful greeting and cocked his head to observe Haruki. Most people seemed to find Lee's exuberance unnerving but if he was right...

Haruki chuckled and sketched a quick bow himself. "It's an honour to meet you too, Lee-kun."

The boy beamed and Gai chuckled. He absently wondered if Haruki could be unnerved by anything. Stepping up beside his student and flashing a grin at the redhead, the Jonin did a quick scan of the other's face. Well, Haruki certainly looked better than he had yesterday. There were still bags under his eyes, but they were less pronounced and the man no longer looked like death had warmed over.

"You are quite early, Haruki-san!" Gai said aloud. "Lee has just finished his first set of warm-ups!"

"Ah," The redhead reached up to rub the back of his head. "I couldn't sleep and you did say I could come anytime between five and six. It's around five-ten right now, I think."

Gai shook his head, hiding the brief concern that surfaced inside him. Haruki certainly looked like he could do with some sleep. "We don't mind! Now that you're here, we might as well start!"

Turning to his student, Gai clapped a hand onto Lee's shoulder and smiled at him. "Lee, stretch for a taijutsu spar."

Lee straightened to attention. "Hai, Gai-sensei!"

As he jogged off, Gai turned back to the waiting redhead. "Can you spar with Lee? I'm not quite sure what you specialize in. If not, I can spar with him so you can assess him."

Haruki only offered a slight smile as he shrugged off his coat and hung it on a nearby tree branch before tying up his hair. "I specialize in ninjutsu and taijutsu, among other things. Just don't get me to teach anyone genjutsu. I'm terrible at those."

Gai chuckled. "You'll do fine then. Lee is training to become a master in taijutsu alone."

Haruki nodded silently, eyes already taking in the smooth, sharp movements of Lee's katas. Already, he could see the powerful shinobi Lee would eventually become. He still had a long way to go, but the beginnings of his full potential could already be seen.

A few minutes later, Haruki was standing opposite of Lee, with Gai stationed several feet away, glancing between the two before raising his hand. "Taijutsu only; no weapons! Winner is called when one of you yields. Begin!"

Unlike Sasuke or Naruto, Lee stayed in one spot, body falling into his starting stance as he eyed Haruki carefully. The redhead nodded inwardly. A taijutsu specialist couldn't afford to charge right in when they knew their opponent was stronger than they were. It was better for the opponent to start.

So, Haruki decided to start, pinpointing the holes he could already see in Lee's defence before dashing forward, letting his momentum help him spin on one heel and bringing up his other leg to lash out at the Genin's open side with vicious accuracy. Haruki had only dropped his speed enough to allow Lee to defend against him only when the boy was fully concentrating.

Lee did not disappoint, his right arm dropping to block his leg and, instead of digging his heels in to hold his position against Haruki's obviously stronger kick, let the blow propel him away from Haruki's striking distance.

The redhead allowed a satisfied smile flicker briefly across his face before following Lee, readying his next strikes as the boy stood his ground against him.

Several feet away, Gai observed the blows being traded with great satisfaction and no little consternation. Lee was holding up well against Haruki, who had already gauged the boy's level and adjusted his own skill accordingly. But it was Haruki's style that troubled him. He wasn't both Lee and Neji's sensei for nothing; he could see their two styles mixed into the redhead's taijutsu. The Gentle Fist style could be explained away as Haruki having a friend in the Hyuuga Clan, but Lee's style was completely his, and some of the moves the redhead was pulling off, though watered down and probably unseen by those who didn't know what they were looking for, were moves that he hadn't even taught Lee yet. Who was this man?

"I thought we might find something interesting if we arrived early."

Gai blinked and glanced behind him. He had sensed Neji approaching earlier with his father and he now smiled at both of them, gaze taking in Hyuuga Hizashi.

"Hizashi-sama, it is wonderful to see you again. You have been missed." His gaze slid down to Neji, who, for the first time since Gai had laid eyes on him, looked completely at peace with himself. The boy was standing as close to his father as he could without seeming clingy and there was a lightness about him that made Gai breathe an inward sigh of relief.

"It is good to be back, Gai." Hizashi placed a gentle hand on Neji's shoulder and the boy only stiffened for a second before relaxing again and glancing up at his father with a small smile tilting his lips. Gai could honestly say that it was the first smile he had ever seen Neji wear.

"Well, Haruki-san arrived earlier than expected so I paired him against Lee. It's a... an interesting match."

Gai kept a subtle eye on Hizashi and Neji as he turned back to the spar, noting the recognition that dawned first on Hizashi's face, and then his own student's.

"Otou-san," Neji spoke up as his Byakugan activated. "Haruki-san knows the Gentle Fist Style."

Hizashi remained neutral on the outside, studying the redhead carefully. He thought something like this might happen, which was partly why he had suggested coming early. His son would no doubt have questions.

"Perhaps he has seen Hyuugas in battle," Hizashi replied out loud. "It seems he has incorporated pieces of the Hyyuga style into others."

Neji nodded, mostly focused on the spar, but Gai caught the slight flicker in Hizashi's eyes and the vague way he had worded his answer. It seemed Hizashi knew more than he was letting on, but Gai couldn't sense any concern from the Clan Head's brother so he pushed any remaining worries he had out of his mind. If such a high member of the Hyuuga Clan wasn't worried that someone outside the Clan knew their fighting style, it was hardly Gai's place to make waves.

But that still didn't account for the youthful style he could see in Haruki's taijutsu. Even in bits and pieces, slipped in when one least expected it, Gai could see that the other Jounin knew his style, and knew it well.

"Gai-sensei," Neji interrupted his thoughts. "Isn't that your style mixed in as well?"

Gai mentally winced at Neji's acute observations. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hizashi stiffen and look over at him. The man's expression was as unreadable as ever but Gai sensed that what he said next would be very important, in what way or to whom, he didn't know, but he was beginning to sense that there was something bigger in the process of being carried out right now.

"It seems Haruki-san is able to pick up different taijutsu styles quite quickly," Gai finally settled on a compromise. He hadn't lied. He could see at least half a dozen styles in Haruki's taijutsu and even if the redhead had years to practice, it would take a high level of skill to incorporate it altogether as flawlessly as Haruki had done. His answer was as vague as Hizashi's had been, but he liked Haruki, the man had never shown any discomfort towards him or Lee, and there was something about this whole situation that set off warning bells in his head and told him it would be best to get the full story before saying anything concrete to anyone.

Beside him, Hizashi's shoulders relaxed again and Gai knew he had said the right thing. For now, he would simply keep an eye on the red-haired Jounin. It didn't hurt that he was a great sparring partner as well. Haruki was pushing Lee to his very limits.

In the training grounds, Lee was astonished at the speed at which Haruki was delivering his strikes. Gai-sensei was still the epitome of cool, but Haruki (here he had to completely stop thinking as he dodged and defended against a sudden flurry of punches and kicks as if the redhead knew he wasn't completely concentrating) was somehow testing every single aspect of his training, forcing him to block properly and strike at just the right places or his attacks would be met with an iron wall of defence instead of just a simple block.

And slowly, as Lee got used to the speed (because this Jounin was teaching him to settle into a faster-paced fight instead of slowing down for him, pushing him to stop thinking and simply go with his instincts), he realized that Haruki wasn't just sparring with him, he was fixing the spots Lee knew he was still prone to leaving open. Striking anywhere other than the center of the sternum and then the abdomen when executing a Konoha Senpuu got him tossed back by a swift uppercut. And the simple rear spinning low kick when he tried the Konoha Reppuu only got himself knocked off-balance by the redhead if his leg was so much as an inch off from the best position.

This form of teaching forced Lee to learn on the spot, to fix his mistakes after the first time around or risk getting dumped to the ground again. It was hard and it forced him to concentrate solely on perfecting his entire fighting style, stance, alignment, offense and defence strength, and timing, instead of just parts of it as he usually did when he sparred against Neji or Tenten.

It was hard and Lee couldn't remember the last time he had had so much fun sparring against someone else. Haruki wasn't trying to defeat him; he was trying to teach him.

Finally, as Lee lashed out with a roundabout high-kick, Haruki simply ducked around him, one hand catching his wrist (Lee ruefully noted that his arm should've been tucked more closely to his side) and the other clapped onto his left shoulder, bringing him to the ground and expertly pinning his left arm behind him.

For a long moment, all Lee could hear was his thundering heartbeat as he gasped for breath. The spar had finally come to a stop and only now did he realize how fast he had been moving as his muscles felt like liquid fire as struggled to stay upright.

A light chuckle came from behind him and Lee found himself released and gently pushed into a sitting position. A bottle of water was suddenly produced and Lee took it with a grateful smile. He was too tired to say anything out loud.

Clapping reached his ears next and Lee turned to see Gai-sensei approaching them, Neji and another Hyuuga behind him. Lee blinked in surprise. He hadn't even sensed them in the clearing!

"Great job, Lee." Gai-sensei dropped into a crouch in front of him clapped him firmly on the shoulder. "I have never seen you move so fast or attack so accurately."

Lee managed a grin as he rubbed an arm across his forehead. He looked up to see Haruki standing a few feet away, quiet as his gaze met Lee's. The Jounin hadn't even broken a sweat!

Lee forced himself back to his feet, wobbling a little but finding his balance before Gai-sensei could offer him a hand. He stood in front of Haruki and bowed deeply. "Thank you very much for the spar, Haruki-san!"

When he straightened again, he made sure to stand tall despite his nearly-shaking legs. Haruki observed him for a moment before nodding once and asking, "Did you learn anything?"

Lee nodded immediately, breaking out into a determined grin. "Yes I did! Your training method is amazingly youthful! I promise I will fix everything you pointed out today before our next sparring match! If I cannot do so, I will run 100 laps around Konoha before practicing everything again!"

Haruki smiled faintly at him and nodded again. "Good then. You're welcome."

Lee beamed at the redhead before spinning around to face his sensei, only to lose his balance and tip backwards as his legs protested against the movement. Instead of meeting the ground though, Lee collided with a softer material and he glanced back to find Haruki standing behind him. He directed a sheepish look up at the Jounin but Haruki only shrugged and steadied him again.

"Lee, was this spar helpful?"

Lee turned back to his sensei, grinning excitedly at him. Gai-sensei was so cool! To invite someone like Haruki to practice with them was a stroke of genius! "Hai, Gai-sensei! Haruki-san improved my accuracy and speed and timing and..."

He trailed off as he realized the list was a bit long but Gai just laughed and nodded. "Good. Starting tomorrow, you will go over what Haruki-san taught you today. For now, cool down and do your katas after you get your breath back."

Lee nodded and then turned to Neji and the man standing beside him. Wait, wasn't that his uncle?

Seeing his teammate's questioning look, Neji took a step forward and motioned to his father. "Father, this is Rock Lee, one of my teammates. Lee, this is my father, Hyuuga Hizashi."

To his credit, Lee only looked mildly surprised before his face split into a wide grin again as he carefully moved forward (Neji couldn't believe that Lee, with his stamina, could be so completely exhausted after one spar with the Jounin that even his father praised. As soon as he finished the introductions, he would ask for a spar of his own.) and greeted his father. Youthfully.

"It is very nice to meet you, Hizashi-san! I am youthfully surprised by your unexpected presence today!" Neji had to stop himself from face-palming. Why did his team have to be so damn weird?

Luckily, his father didn't seem too perturbed and only inclined his head in greeting. "It is nice to meet you too, Lee-kun."

With the introductions over for now, all attention now turned back to Haruki, who had been standing off to the side, patiently silent as he observed their interactions. Hizashi hadn't missed the way that the Jonin had seemed unable to tear his eyes away from his son, regret and sorrow mingling in darkened cerulean. If he had any doubts about Haruki's origins before, they were all gone now. It seemed that his son and Uzumaki Naruto had been good friends in the redhead's timeline. He didn't want to know how his son had died to put that expression on Haruki's face though.

"Good morning, Haruki-san," Hizashi greeted instead, and watched as the redhead stirred, his usual impassivity surfacing again as Haruki looked at him.

"Good morning, Hizashi-san. This is your son then?"

Hizashi had to hide a wince when the redhead tried to smile at Neji but the action came out pained and even his son looked startled. "Yes, this is Neji. Neji, I believe you have training now?"

Neji nodded briskly and stepped forward in the redhead's direction. He wasn't quite sure what to make of the odd expression Haruki had when the man looked at him but bowed respectfully anyway. "Good morning, Haruki-san. I would like to ask for a spar as well. Your match with Lee was very interesting."

Haruki nodded once. "Warm up first. We can spar afterwards."

Neji nodded and quickly moved away to begin his katas. If his spar would be anything like the one Lee had been put through, he would need to be in his best condition.

As Neji started his warm-up, Hizashi remained beside Haruki as Gai and Lee drifted further away to discuss his training. Glancing sidelong at the redhead, Hizashi couldn't help asking, voice low so as not to attract the others' attention, "You were good friends?"

Haruki flinched minutely, hands tucked in his flak jacket as he stared ahead, avoiding Hizashi's gaze. "The best of friends," He finally revealed, just as softly. "We knew each other since we were both Genin. When...When the war started, we were assigned to the same ANBU team."

Hizashi was captivated. Unlike last time, Haruki was actually revealing specific parts of his past. And though the Neji Haruki was talking about belonged to a different timeline, Hizashi still felt a glow of pride that his son would one day become ANBU.

"...I was promoted after a while," Now that Haruki had started, it didn't seem like he could stop until he finished. "ANBU Captain. I picked Neji as my second on my squad. When I became General, I made Neji captain of his own squad and my Second-in-Command of the ANBU troops." He was silent for another long moment, and Hizashi waited patiently for the redhead to finish.

"... And when I became Hokage, Neji became one of my ANBU generals."

ANBU General. Hizashi watched his son go through a kata, smooth and well-practiced. He had no doubt that Neji could become great, but it was a pleasure all the same to hear what his son had become in another time.

"One of your generals?" Hizashi continued lightly. He wasn't surprised that Haruki really was a Kage. He talked to Sarutobi as an equal, after all. But a Kage usually only assigned more than one general when there were too many men to lead.

Haruki shrugged. "A few of the other countries had fallen and requested to join us. We needed all the help we could get. So I assigned two people as my generals."

Hizashi frowned. The other countries had fallen? If that was what would eventually happen, no wonder Haruki had travelled back in time. He didn't ask anything more though. The redhead seemed to have used up his sharing quota for the day and was already moving towards his son as Neji finished his last kata.

Again, Gai started the spar and, like Lee, Neji held back and waited for Haruki to make the first move. Haruki closed his eyes briefly, firmly reminding himself that this was not his time's Neji, not as strong, not as knowledgeable of his movements, not him. And then he opened his eyes, and attacked.

He knew the Hyuuga style's strengths and weaknesses, knew them like he knew the back of his hand having sparred with Neji even more than he had with Sasuke. So the standard Gentle Fist Style, the one Neji had used before he had modified and improved it, was slow and predictable to Haruki, so much that he could predict each attack several seconds before Neji even started executing it.

Haruki sighed inwardly as he easily fended off the blows. This wouldn't work. It was obvious that Neji was already quite good at the style and he had the skill to move on. He also knew that Neji had already learned, if not mastered, some of his clan's secret techniques and Haruki wouldn't force Neji to show them here. But perhaps, Haruki could get the boy started on his future style.

Jumping back, he raised a hand to pause the spar, and Neji pulled up, a slight frown on his face.

"Neji-kun, I think you can see that I know how to counter the Gentle Fist Style quite well already." Haruki paused and Neji nodded stiffly, obviously not knowing what to do about it. "If you wish, I could teach you a more... advanced style."

The silence that descended on the training grounds was loud and tense as Neji looked stunned at Haruki's offer. He seemed to waver and then turned to look at his father. Haruki tilted his head as well, gauging Hizashi's reaction. The man was frowning, not with disapproval but concern.

"Are you quite certain, Haruki-san?" Hizashi called out after a moment. Haruki heard the unspoken question: Can you afford to show your hand here?

Haruki glanced at Gai and Lee. Neither said anything, observing silently at their exchange. But Haruki knew them. They understood that training secrets were not to be given out unless permitted to. They would not say anything about this to anyone. Hizashi already knew the truth, so...

"I am sure," Haruki replied as he turned back to Neji. "Neji-kun, what I want to teach you is not a completely new style. More like your Gentle Fist Style with more layers added to it." He paused, watching the Genin. "I would appreciate it though if you kept quiet about where you learned this."

Neji stayed silent, weighing his options. To learn something new on top of his Gentle Fist would be very beneficial, and he was interested to see what someone who wasn't a Hyuuga could teach him on said style. If the price was simply to keep his silence if questioned on this new style's origins, so be it.

"I would like to learn, Haruki-san," Neji straightened from his stance. "And I will not say anything to anyone else about this."

Haruki nodded, satisfied. This style would help, especially in the Chuunin Exams when Orochimaru attacked. Any extra strength Haruki could give them would keep them alive that much longer.

"Alright then, start in your usual stance," Haruki watched the Genin settle into the stance, recalling the lessons his time's Neji had given him. When the Hyuuga had started giving him lessons, Neji would attack in specific places and Haruki had gradually learned his friend's style by defending against those attacks. He had complained once that he had only been defending, and had asked Neji how he could learn a fighting style when he wasn't even fighting.

Neji had laughed at him and invited him to attack in return, using the Gentle Fist Style as a basis. Naruto had, and had been astonished when his body had immediately followed the movements Neji had been drilling into him for weeks. Yes, he had been defending, but the way his muscles had moved when he had defended had automatically given him a powerful offence, hidden behind an iron wall of defence.

So, "Defend yourself only while I attack," Haruki ordered, and then shot forward, pinpointing all the tenketsu points Neji had aimed at when the Hyuuga had taught him.

And so it went for the next half hour, with Haruki attacking in swift, precise movements, and Neji defending accordingly.

On the sidelines, Hizashi hadn't been able to stop himself from activating his Byakugan and following the movements, his own arms twitching to learn as well. Though Neji was only defending, he could see a new style coming together. Where Neji was blocking with an open here and a forearm there, Hizashi could see the potential this defence could become when Neji reverted it into an offensive style.

Hizashi's muscles hadn't weakened too much due to the Life Suspension Seal, but he still needed to start training again. When Neji managed to pick up enough of this style to start practicing the offensive part on his own, he would ask his son to teach him as well. Or maybe he could just corner Haruki when the redhead had some free time and ask for training too. That could work.

But what amazed him the most was the thought of where Haruki had learned this fighting style. He had obviously been taught by a Hyuuga, which meant that someone had had to develop it in the first place. Haruki had seemed to imply that Neji was one of the few Hyuugas he had associated with. Did that mean that his own son would eventually develop this style? And if he had, did that mean that Neji would be able to create something even more powerful if Haruki was teaching him this style now?

Barely able to think, Neji was defending for all he was worth. Haruki's attacks were different, tugging Neji's arms and legs to positions that were similar to his usual fighting style but not exactly the same either. It was strange and he couldn't quite see how this would build up to better taijutsu. But he had caught a glimpse of his father's face when he had been forced to twist away from a sharp jab and follow through with a diagonal block of an open fist heading towards his side. His father had looked openly interested, Byakugan activated and never wavering from the battle. Hizashi must have picked up on something Neji had yet to see, enough so that it had drawn his complete attention. Either way, Neji was at least building up a very powerful defence.

"What's going on?"

Gai glanced back and offered a distracted grin to his final student jogging up to them. "Tenten, Haruki-san came a bit early and we decided to start sparring. Start stretching while you watch. You're up next."

Tenten was a little on the bewildered side at her sensei's abruptness but understood when she caught sight of the ongoing spar. Falling into her katas, she almost gaped at how fast the red-haired Jonin had pushed Neji into moving. And was her teammate defending on purpose? There was a few times where he could've attacked, although Tenten had to admit that Haruki was leaving very little opportunities.

Ten minutes later and the spar was over, Neji panting for breath as he leaned his weight on his knees. Haruki simply reached into his jacket and withdrew a scroll, unsealing a bottle of water for the Hyuuga as well. Neji managed a nod of thanks and quickly downed a third of the bottle. A full work-out was not what he had been expecting when he had woken up this morning and it wasn't even seven yet.

"Neji-kun, keep practicing the movements you went through today. Treat them as katas even."

Neji tried to settle his breathing as he straightened and nodded. His muscles remembered each move, even if his mind didn't. But he could see a pattern to the movements, a little strange, but now that he had the time to think instead of just react, he was also starting to have an inkling of what the Jounin was trying to teach him.

"Thank you for the spar, Haruki-san." He sketched another bow and made a mental note to ask Gai after practice if it was possible to invite the Jounin again next week. That way, Haruki could point out any flaws in his new training.

Moving over to his father, he caught sight of Tenten and quickly introduced his father again. The words felt nice on his tongue. He had never been able to introduce anyone as his fatherbefore. Tenten also looked surprised but greeted Hizashi politely as she straightened from her katas. Neji knew that the Hokage was going to do a village-wide announcement of his father's return sometime soon so there would no doubt be quite a number of shocked people if Hizashi decided to walk through Konoha.

Soon, Tenten was standing in front of Haruki while the redhead studied her with a critical eye. She blinked and shifted a little nervously as she got into her taijutsu stance. Was there something wrong with her stance? She was quite good at taijutsu but she preferred having some sort of weapon in hand whenever she fought.

"Wait," Tenten pulled up short as Haruki shook his head. "Do you have a katana or a ninjato? Or even just a tanto?"

Tenten immediately brightened, nodding eagerly. "Are we going to use weapons?"

Haruki inclined his head, turning to glance at Gai. "Gai-san, I'd like to see Tenten's skill with a weapon, if that's alright?"

Gai was already nodding. "Go ahead. Tenten is at her best when she is wielding a weapon."

Tenten flushed a little but pulled out a scroll and unsealed a pair of tanto. Haruki nodded in approval and pulled out his own scroll, unsealing a beautifully made katana that Tenten instantly recognized.

"Hey, that's from my family's store!" She stared wide-eyed at the Jounin. "My dad talked about you! He said you must be great at kenjutsu since you knew exactly what you were looking for!"

Haruki glanced down at the blade before nodding at her. "My old one was destroyed. I had to get a new one and this was the closest I could find in Konoha. Now then, shall we?"

As metal clashed against metal, all those watching noted the difference immediately. Haruki was good, very good, when only using taijutsu, but he was great with a sword in hand. The Jounin practically danced as he wielded the blade with the skill of a master, and even toned down, no one could deny the power accompanying every strike.

Tenten found herself caught up in a whirlwind of blades as she defended rapidly against the red-haired Jounin. She knew he was holding back and she could barely take the time to draw breath as Haruki bore down on her, as unrelenting as the steel he wielded. But once in a while, when she managed to strike back, Tenten caught a glimpse of bright cerulean and she knew that the gleam she saw in them matched the one in her own eyes. Unlike the taijutsu spars Haruki had had with Lee and Neji, Haruki was having much more fun now, even with a mere Genin like herself.

And this made her grin because she hadn't ever sparred with a kenjutsu master before. Sure, she knew there were Jounin in the village who wielded swords, but it wasn't as if they were going to take the time to practice with her. Her eyes followed the katana that thrust at her ribs and she half-jumped, half-threw herself back, already panting but still grinning.

"Haruki-san," She called out. "Those blades channel chakra. Aren't you going to use their full potential?" She knew she was pushing it and if Haruki decided to humour her, his next attack would finish the spar. But she wanted at least a taste of what this man could do at the height of his power with a katana and if she could see that, then she wouldn't mind ending the spar prematurely.

The redhead tilted his head, a few bangs brushing over one cheek before he smirked. Actually smirked. Tenten hadn't thought he ever would what with the controlled smiles and neutral expressions Haruki usually wore.

"Alright, you asked for it." And with a flick of his wrist, chakra crackled down the blade in his right hand, curling around the katana like a snake.

Tenten's eyes widened and she quickly raised her tanto again. It would do no good, she knew, but it would be better to at least try to defend herself.

On the sidelines, the glow of white chakra had the audience backing up a few steps. Gai almost reeled as he finally got a taste of the other Jonin's chakra. How had Haruki managed to hide so much power? The air itself seemed to tremble.

Readying his katana, Haruki raised his sword which flashed with intricate patterns and seals. He didn't need handseals for this attack.

"Raiton: Hyou no Soshaku."

Tenten remained frozen as lightning exploded around Haruki's katana, the head of a panther forming at the blade's tip and jaws made of pure lightning yawned open as the redhead flashed towards her at a terrifying speed.

Before she could even think to move, the teeth of the panther had closed around her tanto and ripped them from her hands with as Haruki's katana came down, slashing downwards across both her weapons and leaving her empty-handed.

Mere moments later, the glow of the lightning ebbed before disappearing altogether and she was left staring at Haruki standing calmly in from of her, katana lowered to his side and her two tanto scattered on the ground. She had no doubt that the redhead had pulled back the jutsu at the last second, preventing it from destroying her weapons.

Silence settled over the training grounds but Tenten couldn't even consider speaking right now, too busy reviewing the Jounin's attack in her mind. The lightning had been channelled into the katana in the form of a panther. The jutsu itself had been directed by the sword. Had Haruki's control of the chakra that had tempered the lightning been even slightly off, he would no doubt have lost control of his blade entirely.

"That was so amazing!" Tenten bounded forward, glee lighting her eyes as she bent down to study the blade that Haruki still held. Without waiting for a reply, she whirled to face Gai, her excitement keeping her exhaustion at bay for the moment. "Gai-sensei, did you see that? Why didn't you invite Haruki-san sooner? He's a kenjutsu master! I mean, did you see that!"

Gai sweatdropped before shaking his head. He had no idea why Tenten would want to be a medic-nin when it was so obvious that she was much more suited to become a weapons specialist instead. Still, the jutsu Haruki had just pulled off would amaze anyone.

"That was very cool, Haruki-san!" Beside him, Lee sprang forward, all thoughts of rest gone. "You must have a lightning affinity!"

Haruki blinked and moved to reseal his katana but sighed at the stars in Tenten's eyes and passed her the katana. She brightened even further, though Haruki had no idea why. The katana came from her family's store, after all.

"No, actually," Haruki replied, tugging the hair tie out of his hair and shaking it out. "My affinity primary blood affinity is wind, but I'm alright with lightning as well."

Hizashi twitched from where he was standing. Alright? Haruki called that 'alright'? Well then. "Are there any other elements you are adequate with?"

Haruki blinked, eyes narrowing a little and Hizashi was careful to keep his features blank. "Water and Earth," The redhead replied slowly. "Some of my jutsus are based on those elements as well."

Hizashi's eyes widened. Water and Earth were complete opposites, as were wind and lightning. To have mastery over all four... "Not fire then?" He asked lightly.

Haruki was quick to shake his head and smiled softly. "I errrr have a special relationship with fire. I know a few simple ones that I learned as a Genin and maybe one or two high ranked but that's it and only under special circumstances. I can't do many fire jutsus."

Well that came as some relief. Hizashi didn't anyone besides the Hokage who could proficiently wield four elements, much less five. He was slightly curious as too Haruki's special relationship with fire. Absently, he made the connection that Kazama Haruki was actually Uzumaki Naruto again. This man was the one Konoha had shunned and feared and hated. Some people were truly stupid.

"Haruki-san, when can you come back to join us for a sparring session again?"

Haruki took back the katana Tenten held out as she grabbed her tanto from the ground. He shrugged and glanced at Gai who grinned back.

"Come back anytime, Haruki-san! So long as it's at least once a week!"

Haruki arched an eyebrow as he resealed his katana and unsealed a bottle of water for Tenten. "I don't want to intrude on your own-"

Gai waved a dismissive hand in the air. "Nonsense. You've been here for two hours and my students have already become more youthful. You must come back."

Haruki blinked before glancing between the three students around him. Tenten and Lee were both nodding in agreement and Neji gazed back at him expectantly.

"You have only just started teaching me that new style," The Hyuuga pointed out. "I would not be able to advance if you do not make sure I am learning correctly."

Haruki sighed and then nodded. "I'll come back sometime next week. For now though, doesn't your team have to start actual training, Gai-san?"

Ten minutes later, Gai had his students running laps around the clearing while Haruki nursed his own bottle of water on the sidelines with Hizashi beside him.

"Thank you for teaching my son that style," Hizashi spoke up once Haruki had tucked away the bottle.

Haruki shrugged. "It belongs to him. If I didn't teach him, he'd develop it himself in a couple of years. But he needs it right n-"

He fell silent abruptly and Hizashi glanced over, a faint frown creasing his brow. "Will something happen soon?"

Haruki was silent for a long moment, debating on how much to say. "Everything will start during the Chuunin Exams. In my time, that's when everything began."

Hizashi sorely wanted to ask but held his tongue. Haruki wasn't likely to say more on the subject. He trusted the redhead to tell him when he needed to know.

For now, they watched Team Gai train, slower than usual as all three of them were still tired from the spars but still determined to do well.

x.X.x

Haruki stifled a yawn as he made his way to the Hokage Tower. He had forgotten what training with Gai was like. It was a wonder nobody died when subjected to his regimen.

He glanced at the midday sun and sped up his pace. He wanted to tell the Sandaime about the Chuunin Exams before heading over to the Nara Compound. As he walked past the Yamanaka Flower Shop, the redhead grimaced at the earlier conversation that surfaced in his mind.

Shortly before Haruki had been able to make his escape from Team Gai's training session, Asuma of all people had accosted him with an easy smile and a determined glint in his eyes. The man had told him that he had seen the jutsu Haruki had used earlier when he had happened to pass by on his way to see the Hokage. Unfortunately for Haruki, this had piqued the usually laidback shinobi's interest and the Jounin had proceeded to ask the redhead to join his team for a training session tomorrow.

Haruki had wanted to say no, but he hadn't been able to think of a good excuse and it didn't help that the last time he had seen Asuma was before his battle with Hidan and Kakazu , shikamaru had described it vividly enough covered in blood and missing an arm while the man had clung to life to say a last farewell to Shikamaru, Ino and Choji, who had been rushing to the scene at the time, he had promised that he would look after his team. But later on, he had failed all three and they had died fighting on the battlefield.

Haruki didn't think that Asuma meant for him to carry that promise all the way back in time, but he had failed once; he didn't want to fail again. So, he had agreed.

Finally reaching the Tower, Haruki shunshined up and through the Hokage's office window. It was so much easier than using the door.

Inside, Sarutobi looked up in mild surprise from his paperwork before dismissing the ANBU in the room with a wave of his hand and activating the privacy seals.

"Good afternoon, Haruki-kun," Sarutobi greeted, pushing away his paperwork.

Haruki offered a half-smile and took a seat on one of the chairs in the room. "I have to tell you about the Chuunin Exams."

"Ah," Sarutobi clasped his hands and his face turned sombre. "Very well."

Quietly, Haruki recounted all that he could remember of the events of his first and only Chuunin Exams. Of Suna and Oto and Orochimaru, of Gaara and Sasuke and the Curse Seal, and of spies and the absence of Tsunade and Sarutobi's own death.

The office was quiet when he finished, the silence neither tense nor horrified, just thoughtful as the Hokage digested this new information.

"We will need to bring Jiraiya and Tsunade back before the Exams," Sarutobi finally said, voice grave. Haruki nodded in agreement. They would need all the help we can get. "But getting Tsunade back will be very difficult. I will send word to Jiraiya and have him try to retrieve Tsuande but..."

"If worst comes to worst," Haruki offered. "I will go get her myself."

Sarutobi studied him for a few seconds before giving him a small smile. "I suppose if anyone would know how to change her mind, it would be you. What should I tell Jiraiya though? I expect you would want to tell him the truth yourself?"

Haruki nodded stiffly. "I'd rather tell them both at the same time. If you could just tell him it's an emergency and that everything would be explained once he got back with her..."

He trailed off almost uncertainly and Sarutobi quickly nodded in acquiescence. "That will be fine. I will send a message to Jiraiya. For now though, that is all I can do. I trust you will know the right time to deal with the spies and this Gaara?"

Haruki nodded. "Leave all that to me. I will take care of them when the time comes. Though that may not be in the near future. Much of my predictive knowledge relies are certain people being alive, though we can still stop there plans."

Sarutobi nodded in satisfaction before opening a drawer and withdrawing an envelope. "Alright then. Here is your pay for your recent mission. I will get started on preparations. What do you suggest? The next Chunin exams are still a little over 4 1/2 months away."

"I suggest we get another village as an ally. It will counter balance the temporary loss of Suna and prevent other nations from capitalizing on the attack."

"Oh and which nation would you suggest."

"Kiri. Or more specifically the new Kiri that is going to rise if aided in as little as two months. How bear me out Old man, I'm about two weeks time a mission from wave country will come up for team 7 it will appear as a simple Crank but it will turn A-rank when Zabuza Momoichi, who recently tried his own cou deta and failed, appears. Not only is this man and his companion crutual for Naruto's development but also key in overthrowing the genjutsu enslaved yondaime Mizukage, this bringing peace and stability to the region and putting us in the prime spot to benefit economically and in public standing. Send me to back up team 7 on their mission with my own to connect Zabuza to the Mizu resistants with the offer of backing and a treaty. This could be down with in the parameters that they participate in the Chunin exams which could also be my missions expiration date so they have to move soon if they want help. Knowing Mei-chan, the future Godaime Mizukage this shouldn't be a problem."

Haruki paused here to let his proposal sink in and almost laughed at the dumbfounded look on the old Hokage's face. "What your asking is a serious proposal. While I'm completely for the peace and stability of the region as that helps out on economy and ninja's safty, their are serious ramifications to consider. First are you sure the Yondaime Mizukage can be defeated by the Mizu rebels in particular this "Mei-chan"? Second who will I send to back them up? Are we not trying to prepare our own forces for the invasion? Third, if this fails it will resort to war as we will have attempted to assist in the assassination of a Kage?! And finally and most important the council. The council has to approve all treaties and alliances. How do I explain your knowledge of the area and convince them of the mission"

The exasperated Kage finally slumped down is his chair and punched the bridge of his nose. Past or future Naruto always seemed to cause him headaches. He looked up to seem Haruki smiling softly and seemingly waiting for the Hokage to collect himself to reply. Hurizen motioned with his hand nonchalantly saying he was ready.

"I'll answer your questions in the order they were asked. Mei Terumi is easily an S-rank shinobi and can use both Yoton and Futton in addition to here high level mastery in Suton. She successful overthrew the Yondaime after a much longer bloodier conflict in my own time. You could also say I'm uniquely qualified to help her as we were able to form collaboration Jutsu using our respective things considered she is perfectly capable of going toe to toe with a jinchuraki."

The Sandaime nodded in acquiescence and motioned for him to continue.

"As to the forces provided, the entire point of this early intervention is to avoid a large scale conflict. So the only person that should be committed to this endeavor is me. I won't wear a haite and we know there are no records of me anywhere so if it fails, which it won't because I am confident I could kill Yagura myself if necessary, but if it does then there is no loss to the village and the most will be even further destabilized which also helps our village in a different way."

Seeing the Hokage open his mouth to say something Haruki cut him off.

"And before you say anything. Remember I was Hokage too and a strong enough seal master to crack time travel. I'm also still a Jinchuraki and on really good terms with mine. I'll be fine."

And with a click the Hokage's mouth closed though he still looked like he wanted to protest.

"The Council will be the only real problem. Concerning my knowledge we can just tell them I learned some of the information due to refugees coming from Mizu no kuni to Rai no Kuni. And given my current standing on the village and records it makes the most sense to send me. I'm sure they won't take too much to convince. And even with Donzo's vote against it. With enough clan support that's still a majority which is all we need."

Haruki watched as the Hokage seemed to wrestle with the various factors and chances in his head and process his arguments. After a few moments the old Hokage seemed to come to a resolute conclusion. He look Haruki in the eye his gaze confident and firm.

"Very well Haruki-kin I'll agree to this and we will propose it to the council in a weeks time but only on three conditions."

Haruki frowned slightly but nodded, "Name them."

"One you must be one of my bodyguards at the eventual meeting with the Raikage and the Third Procter of the Chunin exams.

Second regardless of the current state of affairs you must return here a week before the start of the Chunin exams and keep my updated with regular reports. Lastly, you must teach me Fuinjustu." At this Haruki's grumbling gaze sharpened with surprise and mild irritation. He hadn't expected that last one. Seeing his hesitation Hurizen clarifying his reasoning.

"Edo Tensen was a Jutsu originally created by the Nidaime. In researching this summoning jutsu Orochimaru has modified I will be looking for flaws and weaknesses. Should I fail to find any other than what we already know, then I will need a manner to seal or counter the summons, being a bit more than adept with Fuinjustu may be crucial."

Haruki's features soften and nodded at the reasoning and agreed to come every day some time for an hour of fuinjutsu training until his departure. Though concern could help but show in his face for his fellow Kage. At the flash of worry in Haruki's eyes, Sarutobi smiled reassuringly.

"Do not worry, Haruki-kun. I will not die this time. I do wish to see Tsunade become Hokage though. It would be an interesting change for this village."

Haruki sighed but rose to his feet and left with a short bow. He only hoped Sarutobi knew what he was doing. Things would be moving fast before long and they would not be able to afford mistakes then.

x.X.x

"You're finally here, Haruki-san," Shikaku drawled, waving him inside when he caught sight of the redhead lingering at the gates. "Waiting was getting troublesome."

He glanced back in time to catch Haruki rolling his eyes and quickly hid a grin. He definitely liked this Jonin more than the impassive one from yesterday.¸

"I already set up the board," Shikaku waved a hand at the shogi board set up on the wooden table and they both took a seat on either side of it. The Jounin Commander discreetly observed the way the redhead's eyes were already flickering from square to square, no doubt figuring out different starting moves.

He scoffed inwardly. Not all that good his ass.

"You can start first," He offered aloud, watching that cerulean gaze flicker up to meet his. He had finally placed that color after thinking on it yesterday evening. Those eyes were the same as the Yondaime's, and there were gestures that the redhead made that reminded Shikaku of Minato as well. He had a few suspicions on what this meant, but he wasn't sure yet.

The Jounin Commander watched as Haruki slid a pawn forward. A simple enough move and he moved one of his own in return.

And so the game began. Shikaku had no time, nor did he have the desire, to make idle conversation as he frowned inwardly at the red-haired Jounin's wild playing style. There wasn't much logic to each of Haruki's moves, as if he was simply picking a random piece up and moving it. But after the first time that Haruki had made a seemingly useless decision of sacrificing a lance and, eight moves down the road, Shikaku had found himself caught between losing a knight and losing a silver general, he had sacrificed his knight and never made the same mistake again.

But still, there was something strange about Haruki's playing style. Shikaku had never played against anyone who could read his moves so far ahead and counter them accordingly. He had thought that maybe the redhead had picked up on a tell and had glanced up at Haruki several times but each time, he had found the Jonin staring avidly at the board, one arm balanced on a knee when he wasn't moving a piece, the other upright to cushion his head in one hand.

Of course, Shikaku wasn't the Hokage's Chief Strategist for nothing and, after studying the redhead's playing style for several minutes, he was able to counter some of Haruki's moves.

And so they played for the next four and a half hours, neither able to outmatch the other but Shikaku had found a diamond-sharp mind behind Haruki's neutral facade, one that intrigued him all the more because every unpredictable move on the shogi board meant one more unpredictable thought. And if there was one thing Shikaku had learned since the beginning of the match, it was that Haruki had a very original and mildly chaotic mind.

"You are very good," Shikaku finally spoke, breaking the silence for the first time since they had begun.

Haruki's eyes flickered up to meet his. It was Shikaku's turn at the moment and Haruki was forced to respond when the Jounin Commander made no move to continue. "I have not beaten you."

Shikaku's mouth quirked up into a slight smile. "Most people wouldn't measure their skills in accordance to mine."

Haruki managed a shrug without dislodging his head from his hand. "I am not most people."

With that, Shikaku agreed wholeheartedly. And if Haruki was not most people, then perhaps he shouldn't ask his questions the way he would with them. Haruki had said he was straightforward. Shikaku preferred that as well. He left the twisting interrogations to Inoichi.

"Then," He finally moved his rook forward. "Who are you?"

Haruki countered with a bishop. "I'm not quite sure what you mean."

Shikaku arched an eyebrow. "Alright, I'll be clearer. There are two things I want to know above all else right now: What relation do you have with Namikaze Minato, and what are you planning to do in Konoha." He moved a pawn.

To his credit, the redhead only tilted his head and moved a knight forward without looking away from Shikaku. "That's what you want to know above all else? Really?"

Shikaku offered a lazy shrug. "I could ask you if you plan to harm Konoha, but that's somewhat pointless. I trust the Sandaime and he trusts you. Explicitly in fact. I could also ask you how you managed to find Hizashi in the first place, but that's even more pointless. You're obviously partial to information I'm not and I'm not interested in finding out something that's already over and done with. I could ask you how you managed to get from Konoha to Kumo and then back again while stopping multiple times on your way back in only four days when it would take an average ninja six days to make the entire round trip, but again, you must know some sort of jutsu I don't and I'm not interested in that as I have no reason to go to Kumo anytime soon. And finally," Shikaku had now propped his elbows on the edge of the wooden table and propped his head on his clasped hands as he surveyed the motionless redhead with sharp eyes.

"Finally, I could ask you why, when you entered the Nara Compound," Shikaku slowly turned his head, gaze still fixed firmly on the Jounin as he freed one hand to tug aside a curtain that had been half-drawn over the window they had been sitting beside and revealed a seal, glowing a faint red on the glass. Haruki's entire face had frozen over, any remaining warmth disappearing as recognition flickered briefly through cerulean. "Did this Chakra Sensing Seal, given to me by the Yondaime before the Kyuubi attack to pick up any chakra of a biju should one wander too close to my Clan grounds, activate?"

Shikaku watched Haruki closely for any reaction but the redhead simply sat there, still sitting in the same position, eyes now focused on the seal. When it was clear that Haruki could not be speaking anytime soon, Shikaku sighed and rubbed at his goatee before reaching out and moving one of his gold generals.

"I could ask you that," He continued casually. "But even though the seal picked up the demon chakra, I still can't sense anything from you. Your control over whatever chakra you have inside you is good enough. As long as you're not about to go insane and destroy the village, it's none of my concern. Your move."

Haruki remained still for a few seconds longer, gaze still fixed on the seal before turning back and extending one hand, moving a pawn forward. Half a dozen plays that Haruki could make with that move sprang up in Shikaku's mind but he dismissed them. He could stop each of them if he took the pawn now. Moving his knight, he secured the pawn.

"It's not finished," Haruki's quiet voice accompanied his next move as he shifted a lance.

Shikaku frowned. "What isn't?"

Haruki flicked a finger at the seal. "That seal. The centre is not finished. At the moment, it can only detect chakra levels and of those it will only flare as a a warning when the levels approach that of the Kyuubi's chakra."

Shikaku immediately stiffened, eyes narrowing as he realized what the redhead had just told him. But how? The Kyuubi jinchuuriki was Uzumaki Naruto. But the again this man could be lacking a biju all together and just have ridiculously high reserves.

"Who are you then?" He asked again, moving his rook to the left. "You look like the Yondaime. I can almost see it. Change your hair and you'd be an almost exact copy. Long-lost brother? Cousin?"

Haruki gave a half-shrug as he moved his lance again. Shikaku scanned the board before moving a silver general and capturing another of Haruki's pawns.

"Maybe I just look like him," Haruki tapped a finger on the edge of the wooden table before shifting a gold general. Shikaku immediately took the knight that Haruki had failed to move with one of his gold generals. It seemed like the game was coming to an end. Haruki wasn't concentrating anymore.

"I highly doubt that but we'll leave it for now," Shikaku observed the redhead for a moment. "So what are you doing in Konoha? You're definitely not one of my Jonin. I was Jonin Commander eight years ago. I would've remembered sending out any of my Jonin. Even if the Hokage didn't inform me of it, I would've at least noticed you missing."

Haruki finally straightened from his lazy slouch, meeting Shikaku's gaze evenly. "Protect Konoha. That's what I've always tried to do."

Shikaku frowned. The devotion that now shone in Haruki's eyes was startling. What attachment did he have to this village to show that much dedication to it?

The sound of a door sliding open and closed signalled his son's arrival. "I'm home."

Shikaku quickly pulled the curtain back and turned to face Shikamaru as the boy stepped into the room. "Welcome back. How was training?" Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the oddly wistful expression flickering briefly across his temporary shogi partner's face as his focus turned to his son. Strange.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru had paused to take in Haruki and then the shogi board. "Are you the one training with us tomorrow? Asuma-sensei described you."

Shikaku blinked in surprise before turning to look at Haruki. The redhead seemed to struggle with himself before producing a strained smile in his son's direction. "Yes, he invited me to train with his team tomorrow."

Shikamaru nodded briefly, stepping forward as he glanced at the shogi board again. "I'm Shikamaru. You'll probably find training with us troublesome."

Haruki only shrugged before rising to his feet. "Perhaps. We'll see." He turned back to Shikaku and nodded at the board. "I believe this game goes to you, Shikaku-san. It was an interesting match, but I'd better be going. Thank you for having me. I'll see myself out."

With a low murmur of "See you tomorrow, Shikamaru-kun", the Jonin swiftly departed the Nara household, disappearing from sight without another glance at either of them.

Shikaku remained in the same position for several seconds after the redhead's abrupt departure. He only stirred when his son dropped down in Haruki's vacated seat, waving a hand at the board to get Shikaku's attention. "You were playing?"

Shikaku hmm'ed an affirmation. "Five hours. He's good."

Shikamaru nodded distractedly, eyes on the board. "When he left, why did he say that the game went to you?"

Shikaku arched an eyebrow and glanced down at the board as well, reaching out to tap one of his silver generals. "I would've checkmated him in three moves. He was distracted near the end."

Shikamaru frowned and scratched his head. "Yeah, but if he moved this," His son tapped a simple rook sitting innocently near the left side of the board. "He would've checkmated you in the next move."

Shikaku sat in frozen silence, eyes glued on the pawn as he reviewed all the moves that had been made in the last six minutes and all the possible moves he could've taken or not taken.

The two pawns and the knight. They had been distractions, mere diversions to draw the gold and silver generals that had been guarding his king away from their positions and remove the knight that had been blocking the rook's forward movement that now trapped his king. If he moved any piece to stop the rook now, he would leave the redhead's lance or gold general free to attack his king. Those two pieces, he realized, were the very ones that the redhead had seemingly carelessly moved last, and the two pieces that stopped them at the moment were the two generals he had moved to capture Haruki's sacrificial pieces. Instead of capturing the pieces in his way, Haruki had simply moved them elsewhere. Instead of going to the effort of cornering his king, he had let Shikaku do it for him.

And like any fresh amateur, he had fallen for it, so preoccupied with his questions and Haruki's answers that he hadn't seen it. And the runt had forfeited and given him the win!

"That damn-!" He cursed long and hard inside his head when he remembered that his son was still in the room. How dare he? He couldn't remember the last time he had lost a game!

And with that thought came a rush of respect as he allowed his short-lived annoyance to leave him in a rueful laugh. Haruki was an excellent shogi player. Even if he had lost, the redhead had still matched him move for move for five hours. The strongest player Shikaku had played before Haruki had come along had only lasted three and a half.

"Shikamaru," He barked out sharply as he suddenly straightened.

Shikamaru pulled back, looking mildly alarmed. "What?"

"You have training with Haruki-san tomorrow?" At his son's wary nod, Shikaku continued, a foreboding glint in his eyes. "Don't let him get away afterwards. Drag him back here if you have to. I want a rematch."

But his son only scoffed and rose to his feet, stretching and making his way out of the room again, no doubt to go cloud-watching. As he left, Shikamaru only tossed back, "Old man, if he can beat you, then the only one Haruki-san will be playing tomorrow will be me. I've never met anyone who could trump you in a shogi match before. Besides, dragging him all the way back here will be too troublesome."

Shikaku twitched as he watched his son leave the room. "Damn brat," He growled, glaring at the board. And then he leaned back and smirked, turning to glance at the curtain now covering only blank glass once more. He had learned some things today, some from his own observations, others that Haruki had willing imparted to him. He would have to think on it some more, and in the meantime, he would need to come up with a way to convince Haruki to come back for another round of shogi.

Konoha Senpuu – Konoha Whirlwind (Taijutsu)

Konoha Reppuu – Konoha Gale (Taijutsu)

Raiton: Hyou no Soshaku – Lightning Release: Panther's Bite


	6. Chapter 6

**EDITED 7-4-16 Almost done with chapter 7 and the pieces of 8 and working on 9. Let me know your Thoughts and questions. Also All previous Chapters have had their first round of edits including the previously unedited ch5.**

Chapter 6 – Interlude: Friends, Old and New

"Are you people going to make sure I return to my apartment every night from now on, or will this stop sometime soon?"

Lazily, Kakashi glanced up from his book and eye-smiled a greeting at the approaching redhead from his position against Haruki's doorframe. "Yo! You didn't come to practice today. We wanted to make sure you were alright."

Beside the Copy-nin, Sakura was seated on his doorstep while Naruto and Sasuke were lazing in front of Naruto's. Kakashi pretended not to notice the twitch that was developing in HarukI's right eye.

"You did fine without me while I was away on my mission," Haruki pointed out dryly as he drew to a stop in front of them. "And I'm not exactly on Team 7."

"But Haruki-san," Naruto jumped to his feet, blue eyes innocent and pleading at the same time. "You need to keep up with your training too and joining us would be perfect!"

Haruki arched an eyebrow at the blond. "Who said I wasn't training? I trained with Gai-san's team today."

Kakashi blanched. "Gai's team? For the love of God, why?"

Haruki's mouth tilted up into a slight smile. "I promised, remember? I told him I'd train with his team as soon as I got back from my mission."

Kakashi blinked. "I thought you just said that to get away."

Haruki frowned at him. "Of course not. Only you'd do that."

"What's wrong with that team?" Saskura piped up, her head cocked in a confused manner.

Ignoring Kakashi's muttered "everything", Haruki smiled a greeting down at the kunoichi before replying, "Nothing's wrong with Gai-san's team. It's just that Kakashi here can't seem to stand Gai-san's... enthusiasm for training. One of his students takes after him too. The other two are quieter; Tenten, a weapons specialist, and Hyuuga Neji."

Sakura frowned a bit as she rose as well, dusting her red dress off. "I don't remember them in our graduating class."

"They're a year above you." Haruki explained. "Still Genin, but I believe Gai-san will be nominating them for the Chuunin Exams this year."

"Chuunin Exams?" Naruto scratched his head. "That's the thing we have to take to get to the next rank, right?"

Sasuke had straightened visibly at this, getting to his feet as well and now turned to look at Haruki. "Are they strong?"

Haruki gazed back at the Uchiha, carefully considering his answer. "In terms of physical strength," He answered slowly. "I'd say all three of them are already at Chuunin-level or just about there. But it takes more than brute strength to pass the Exams. Other aspects are considered."

"Like what?" Naruto looked excited now and Sasuke seemed to have a hard time hiding the interest trying to surface on his face. Sakura looked less enthusiastic, but any new information was always welcome to her and she paid attention as well.

Haruki paused for a moment and glanced over at the Copy-nin, gauging his expression. Kakashi shrugged at him but nodded fractionally, giving Haruki free reign to tell them what he wished. Turning back, Haruki compromised, "It wouldn't be fair to the other teams if I told you anything specific, but from my own experience, I found that they usually test your willpower and strategic thinking," He stopped for a heartbeat, gaze deepening as he stared down at the three Genin. "And teamwork. Teamwork is huge. Don't let anything tear you apart."

A stilted silence followed this last bit and Haruki blinked when he found himself the recipient of three confused stares and an odd one from Kakashi. He plastered on a small smile again and rubbed the back of his head, "What I mean is that you're stronger together. And the examiners will take into account how well you can work as a team."

"Of course," He added, glancing at Kakashi and pretending not to see the faint frown still marring the Copy-nin's brow. "That would all depend on whether or not Kakashi nominates you for the Exams."

Instantly, all attention was fixed on the Copy-nin and Kakashi quickly eye-smiled at his students, absently noting that Haruki was very good at redirecting attention away from himself. "Maa," He said aloud. "At the moment, none of you are good enough. But the Chuunin Exams are still some time away. Maybe you'll be ready then."

Naruto grinned and gave them all a thumbs-up. "I'll definitely be ready! And Sasuke and Sakura-chan will be too! We'll show everyone that we're the best team ever! Believe it!"

Sasuke crossed his arms and rolled his eyes but a confident smirk had made its way onto his face. Sakura just shook her head but she couldn't quite hide the anxiety in her eyes and Haruki made a mental note to do something about his old teammate's confidence level.

"Now," Kakashi straightened from his slouch against Haruki's doorway. "Didn't you want to ask Haruki something, Naruto?"

The blond's face scrunched up in thought for a second before his expression cleared and he turned eagerly to Haruki. "Oh yeah! Remember how you treated me to ramen that first day? Well I've got several paychecks now from all the D-ranks we've been doing, so I can treat you to ramen now!"

Haruki stamped down the amusement welling up inside him and nodded instead. "Sure Naruto. Ichiraku's then?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically but clutched at his head when Sakura whacked him with a scowl. "We're treating Haruki-san today! He treated all of us, remember? We just agreed that you'd be the one to ask him!"

She turned to smile hopefully at the redhead. "I mean, if that's okay, Haruki-san? Sasuke-kun and I would like to repay you too, especially since you cooked for us yesterday as well."

Haruki blinked at her before sliding his gaze over to Sasuke. The raven-haired Genin nodded an affirmative and Haruki smiled back at both of them. "Alright, I expect an extra-large bowl then."

Naruto grinned brightly up at him before bounding away, Sakura and Sasuke beside him and Kakashi and Haruki falling in behind them.

x.X.x

An hour and a half later, only the two Jounin remained in the ramen stand, the three kids having left after Kakashi had cheerfully informed them to meet at the bridge for training at six in the morning. Haruki had sent a Kage Bunshin with each of them, henged into a bee, as they had departed, and hadn't relaxed again until the Bunshin that had followed Naruto home dispersed without fuss.

Now, Haruki poked absently at the remains of the large ramen Team 7 had promised him. Beside him, Kakashi had flipped open his book again and had already finished, his mask firmly back in place.

Not that the man's face was anything Haruki hadn't seen before, but Kakashi didn't know that and the redhead had made an effort to keep his eyes on his food earlier.

"Will you train with us tomorrow?" The question was voiced nonchalantly but Haruki glanced up in time to catch the intent glint in the Copy-nin's visible eye.

Haruki shook his head. "I'm training with Asuma's team tomorrow."

Kakashi looked mildly taken aback. "Are you going around training with all the teams? Kurenai's the day after maybe?"

Haruki just sighed and took a sip of sake. "No, no, Asuma just caught me using one of my jutsus today when I was sparring Tenten and managed to con me into going."

"So you trained with Gai's team all day? That must've been..." The Copy-nin seemed to struggle for an adequate word.

"Youthful?" Haruki offered helpfully.

Kakashi's mouth twitched from behind his mask and he nodded. "Youthful. Times two. I hear that protégée of his is just as bad as Gai."

Haruki chuckled. "Lee-kun's not that bad. He's a good kid." The redhead tapped his chopsticks against the edge of his bowl for a moment, gaze becoming distant as his expression became more thoughtful. "He'll become a great taijutsu master. Better than Gai-san."

Kakashi watched the other Jounin curiously out of the corner of his eye. He never could understand the way Haruki said some things; those occasional thoughts that sounded more like facts with the solid amount of confidence and sincerity that Haruki curled around them.

They fell silent for a while, comfortable with the lack of conversation as one concentrated on his book and the other turned to look out at the darkened street outside, back against the counter with one elbow balanced on it.

"So did you really spend the entire day with Gai's team?" Kakashi turned as well after finishing a chapter, reclining against the counter as he started talking again.

Haruki tilted his head just enough to glance sidelong at him. "No, I spent the morning with them. Visited the Hokage in between. Then went to play a shogi match against Shikaku-san."

Kakashi stiffened in surprise. "Shikaku-sama? Really? Why?"

Haruki shrugged. "He invited me yesterday. I couldn't get out of it."

Kakashi frowned. He had heard of Hyuuga Hizashi's miraculous return, of course. The Hokage had announced it privately yesterday to all the ANBU and the Jounin. And Kakashi hadn't missed the coincidental timing of Hizashi's return and Haruki's mission either. He already suspected that the redhead had something to do with it all, but he had kept his suspicions to himself then, and he would keep them to himself now. If the Hokage hadn't said anything, then it had to be a secret. But the Council, at least, must've been told, and Shikaku must have found Haruki's role interesting enough to warrant a personal visit.

"So who won?" Kakashi asked absently. He had played the Jounin Commander once, and had been thoroughly thrashed in two hours.

"He did." "Haruki-san did."

Both Jounin blinked and turned to find the owner of the new voice. Kakashi's visible eye narrowed in concern when he saw Haruki's jaw clench at the sight of the Nara heir entering the ramen stand. Hoping to take the redhead's mind off of whatever was troubling him, Kakashi restated his question to the Genin (he couldn't quite remember the boy's name), making an effort to keep his voice light.

"So who exactly won? You seem to have a difference of opinion."

Shikamaru stepped into the ramen stand, hands stuffed into his pockets as he focused on the two Jounin. He frowned inwardly when he noticed that the redhead wasn't quite meeting his gaze and was busying himself with drinking his sake instead. With a mental shrug, he turned his attention on the Copy-nin sitting beside him.

"Haruki-san won," Shikamaru stated again, glancing at Haruki to gauge his expression. The man had a faint frown creasing his brow but didn't respond otherwise. "But he forfeited and left before anyone noticed."

Kakashi casted a curious look at Haruki and, catching his eye, the redhead sighed and elaborated, "Shikaku-san would've won in three moves."

"And you would've won in one," Shikamaru quickly cut in. He wanted to know why Haruki had forfeited on purpose.

Talking directly to the Jounin seemed to finally gain his attention because Shikamaru soon found himself on the receiving end of an endless blue gaze. He stiffened at the flash of grief that surfaced briefly in Haruki's eyes, but when he blinked, the redhead looked as impassive as ever and he would have dismissed it as something he had imagined if it wasn't for the fact that he had seen the exact same expression back at his house when he had first met Haruki.

The redhead only shrugged though and went back to his sake. Shikamaru didn't let it go. "Why did you forfeit the game?" He persisted.

Haruki stared into his drink as he contemplated the Nara's question. How the hell had he gotten into this mess? And how could he get out of it now? Of course, he knew exactly why he had forfeited the match. Because Shikaku's interest in him would've reached new heights if Haruki beat the Shogi Master at his own game. Because the Clan Head would've tried and probably succeeded in wrangling another shogi appointment out of him. Because he hadn't wanted to answer any more of Shikaku's questions. Because he hadn't wanted to spend any more time in the place that he had gotten to know like the back of his hand in his own timeline.

But most of all, it was because of the very person now standing in front of him. He hadn't wanted to continue looking at the younger version of his Chief Strategist and close friend any longer than he had to. Shikamaru's death had been ugly (bloodied chest, half his face gone, broken limbs, stomach sliced open and his organs spilling out) and Haruki's vision had blurred and he had seen the adult instead of the boy, dying on the battlefield with a smile on his face as he was finally allowed to let go of life and follow his friends and family.

And it had taken everything Haruki had not to throw up right then and there. He had all but fled the Nara Compound, and the walk back home had cleared his head a little. He had wanted to lock himself in his apartment and just curl up in bed and shut everything out, but Team 7 had been waiting for him (and God, when was the last time someone had waited for him?) and he hadn't been able to say no when they had invited him out for dinner.

Now he wished he had as he tried to find a suitable answer for the Genin he still had trouble looking at. The others he had interacted with so far had had cleaner deaths in his time (still horrible and agonizing and he had felt a little bit of himself die after each one of them had been killed, but at least their deaths had been less bloody), and by the time Sasuke had gone as well, he had been half out of his mind with grief already and total recall of his General's body only came in his nightmares, so they had been easier to deal with. But Shika...

"I did not wish to continue playing," Haruki finally voiced, eyes focused somewhere over Shikamaru's left shoulder. "And your father would have asked for another match had I won."

Shikamaru's frown was now more pronounced as he tried to catch that cerulean gaze again. "Would that have been so troublesome? It's shogi."

Haruki downed the rest of his sake in one gulp before getting to his feet, placing some money on the counter to cover the cost of the alcohol. Next to him, Kakashi also slid off the stool, eye darting between Haruki and Shikamaru.

"I can handle a shogi match now and then," Haruki steeled himself and finally turned his gaze on Shikamaru, keeping it there for more than a few seconds this time. "But a game with your father takes time and concentration. He's no pushover and I can't afford to be distracted when I play him." He managed a slightly strained smile at the boy and forced down the bile that was rising at the back of his throat (because his face should be torn apart, his body shredded). "I have other things to concentrate on as well at the moment. Perhaps we can play again later."

Barely pausing to nod a goodnight at Teuchi, who seemed very concerned having witnessed the events since the arrival of the young Nara, Haruki stuffed his hands into his coat pockets and ducked out of the stand, offering a hurried "good night, Shikamaru-kun" to the bewildered Genin still standing inside the shop before disappearing from view. Behind him, Kakashi hastily tossed his own money down, nodded at Teuchi and Shikamaru, and then quickly ducked out as well, falling into step beside the fast-paced redhead.

Kakashi didn't ask, though he sorely wanted to, but there were some things that one simply left alone until it was brought up on its own and the Copy-nin respected the other Jounin's privacy. So he simply kept pace with Haruki until he had to turn off towards his own apartment, parting with a simple nod that the redhead returned curtly before turning down a street and quickly melting into the evening shadows.

Kakashi watched him go for a moment, recalling the Nara heir's expression when he had been interacting with Haruki. The Genin had looked just as confused as he felt. What had set the redhead off like that?

With a sigh, the Copy-nin started making his own way home. This was just another piece of the puzzle that was Haruki that he was trying to put together.

x.X.x

Shikamaru shoved his front door aside with uncharacteristic irritability, making his way into the kitchen and dumping the take-out ramen in front of his dad at the dinner table.

"There you go," He announced distractedly, not noticing the odd look his father was sending his way. "Next time, get your own dinner. Just because Kaa-san is out doesn't make me your delivery boy. How troublesome."

He opened a cupboard for a glass and poured himself a cup of water before leaning back against the counter, still frowning in thought.

"Did something happen, Shikamaru?" His father's voice made him blink and Shikamaru glanced up to meet Shikaku's gaze.

He shrugged, taking a sip before speaking. "I bumped into Haruki-san at Ichiraku's." He paused and noted the immediate interest surfacing on his father's face. "We talked."

I talked, he mentally amended. He just wanted to get outta there.

"What about?" Shikaku prompted.

"His match with you," Shikamaru gulped down the rest of the water and placed the glass in the sink. "Kakashi-san was asking him about it. He said you won. I arrived in time to correct him."

"And what did he say?" At this point, Shikaku had lowered the newspaper he had been reading and turned his full attention on his son.

"Not a lot," Shikamaru scratched his head and made his way to the dinner table, taking a seat across from his father. "He said he didn't want to continue playing, and that you would've asked for another game if he had won. He said he wouldn't mind playing you again but he doesn't want to play too often. He said he would need to fully concentrate when playing against you and he had other things to think about at the moment."

"Those all sound like excuses," Shikaku observed after his son fell silent.

Shikamaru just shrugged again, slouching back in his seat and stuffing his hands into his pockets. "...Did you do something to him?"

Shikaku frowned, noting the troubled scowl on his usually laidback son. "No. We just played a game of shogi." And did 20-Questions in the process, he added fairly in his mind.

Shikamaru glanced at him, expression suspicious. "Are you sure you didn't insult him or something? Or did he move here from a different country and you killed one of his family members on a mission?"

Shikaku placed his newspaper aside, straightening in his seat. "What are you talking about, Shikamaru? We played shogi and we talked a little. I've never met him before yesterday. What did he do?"

Shikamaru ran a hand through his ponytail, tugging at the ends in frustration. "I don't know. I didn't understand. ...He could barely look at me."

Shikaku's frown deepened. "What do you mean? He didn't look at you when you were talking to him?"

Shikamaru heaved a sigh. "No. I mean yes. He did; a couple of times. Briefly. It's not that he didn't look at me. It's that he tried and it was like he couldn't bear to." He stopped talking for a moment and gauged his father's expression. The man was still frowning but there was confusion in his features now.

"Near the end, he managed to keep eye-contact for longer than a few seconds, but the look in his eyes," Shikamaru held back a shudder because even as young as he was, he knew he never wanted to look into a mirror and see that same tortured despair stare back at him. He wasn't quite sure, but he expected that that had been the look of someone who had lost everything. "I've never seen someone look like that before. And then he got outta there so fast you would've thought he was running away. Actually, I think he was running away."

Shikaku leaned back in his seat. He had noticed the air of depression shrouding the redhead during the shogi match and even yesterday after the Council meeting. But it hadn't been well-hidden, and the amount sorrow Shikaku had felt had been small. Every shinobi carried their own grief, buried away so others wouldn't see it. But what if that grief was well-hidden? It was obvious now that Haruki could hold a poker face with the best of them. So very good at keeping his thoughts and feelings from being noticed, and yet Shikaku had still sensed that sorrow.

"And this was when you entered the picture?" Shikaku prodded. "Maybe it was Kakashi who..."

Shikamaru was already shaking his head. "No, they were on friendly terms. He definitely started looking like that after I stepped inside that ramen stand."

Shikaku rubbed at his goatee before sighing and reaching for the ramen. "You mentioned a look. What did he look like when he looked at you then?"

Shikamaru shook his head, accepting one of the boxes his father handed to him. "I don't know. I can't describe it. And I don't think it was actually me he was seeing when he looked at me."

Shikaku nodded and started on his ramen. It probably wasn't. Haruki hadn't even met his son until today. Someone who looked like him then? Shikamaru was a Nara through and through. But Shikaku had seen none of what his son had obviously witnessed so it couldn't have just been physical similarities.

"Maybe I shouldn't go to practice tomorrow," Shikamaru grumbled from across the table.

Shikaku blinked in surprise. He wouldn't be startled if his son was skipping out on practice because it was too troublesome, but this was because of some stranger he had just met. "It's not like you to go out of your way for someone you don't know. Isn't it too troublesome?"

Shikamaru shrugged, chewing on his ramen. "You didn't see his face, Tou-san. He just can't stand looking at me."

Shikaku sighed but refrained from saying anything when a knock came at the door. Frowning, he rose to his feet and went to answer it. Outside, a member of his clan nodded respectfully at him before gesturing in the direction of the front gates. "Shikaku-sama, a Kazama Haruki wishes to speak to Shikamaru-sama."

Shikaku arched an eyebrow, taken aback for a moment before nodding. "I'll handle it, thanks."

The man sketched a quick bow before strolling off, the Nara's signature lazy slouch in his gait. Shikaku turned back into his house and called out, "Shikamaru! Haruki-san's at the front gates. He wants to talk to you."

His son appeared a few seconds later, looking confused. "Me? Why?"

Shikaku shrugged and motioned for him to get going. "I don't know. Go see what he wants."

Shikamaru sighed and slouched out of the house. "Troublesome. You could've just invited him up to the house." In truth, he just didn't know what to do when the redhead faced him again. Why would Haruki want to see him when it was obvious that he really, really didn't?

x.X.x

Haruki had been halfway home when his mind had finally caught up to him and shoved his memories back into the darkest corner of his head. Then he had stopped, right in the middle of the street and remembered the look of slightly troubled bewilderment on Shikamaru's (a younger one, a different one) face. And knowing the Nara, the Genin would realize that Haruki didn't want to see him. That would, in turn, most likely throw a wrench in Team 10's dynamics tomorrow if Haruki couldn't even get his act together around the Nara heir.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair before turning decisively in the direction of the Nara Compound. Enough was enough. That was twice he had run out on Shikamaru, and if his time's Shika was here, the strategist would've laughed at him for being an idiot. They were not the same person and he had to stop seeing his Chief Strategist in this Shikamaru.

Damn. That was easier said than done. Well, if he kept his focus on the Genin and ignored the part of his mind that kept trying to replace the boy's face with a bloodied adult version, he would be fine.

He would have to be. There was no way he was going to just avoid Shikamaru from now on. That would be more than unfair to him.

So, mind made up, Haruki leapt to the rooftops and headed to the Nara Compound. He would apologize and make sure the boy didn't do anything stupid like skip out on tomorrow's practice.

x.X.x

"Haruki-san?"

Haruki glanced up from his position against the walls of the compound, focusing on the features of the young Genin. There. He could see this Shikamaru if he concentrated.

"Sorry to bother you so late at night, Shikamaru-kun," Haruki started, straightening from where his place against the wall. "I wanted to apologize for earlier, at Ichiraku's."

Shikamaru blinked before rubbing the back of his head. Of all the things he had expected, it wasn't this. He had been prepared to agree if Haruki came to ask him not to go to training tomorrow, or something of the sort. He hadn't been expecting an apology, and the sorrow he had seen before was gone from the redhead's eyes. Or carefully tucked away.

"So... I'm sorry," Haruki sounded awkward and Shikamaru realized, with a mildly embarrassed start, that he had simply been staring at the redhead without responding.

He quickly shook his head. "It's alright. No harm done."

They stood there for a moment in stilted silence, and Shikamaru frantically tried to think of something to say. Should he offer to skip out on tomorrow's practice? Maybe he should just wait for the Jounin to say something first. Or should he invite the man in? God, this whole situation was troublesome to begin with.

"You will come to practice tomorrow, then?" Haruki finally spoke, taking the decision out of Shikamaru's hands, and the Nara heir was startled when he heard the hopeful note in the Jounin's voice.

"Are you sure?" He stuffed his hands into his pockets for lack of anything better to do with them. "I mean, I don't have to. It's just for a day, and-"

"I'm sure," Haruki cut in firmly, blue eyes still holding his own. Shikamaru absently wondered how hard the redhead was trying right now. "What happened earlier didn't have anything to do with you. It was just my own mind being stupid. I have nothing against you, Shikamaru-kun."

"Well I definitely hope not. A Jonin having something against me is just really troublesome." He responded automatically, and then paused to study the redhead's expression. Maybe he shouldn't have said that.

But Haruki surprised him again with a slight smile, the first genuine one Shikamaru had seen on the Jounin. "Then you'll be there tomorrow?" The redhead continued lightly.

Shikamaru sighed but nodded. "I'm not sure if Asuma-sensei told you, but we usually meet up at Ino's, she's one of my teammates, at her family's flower shop before going to train."

Haruki nodded an affirmation. "He did. I'll be there at ten."

Shikamaru nodded again and the awkward silence descended around them once more. He could swear he heard his father snicker from somewhere out of sight and mentally scowled at the man. Eavesdropping. If only his mother was here at the moment. She'd have him cowering in a second for being so troublesome.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow, Shikamaru-kun." The redhead finally offered, and then raised his voice a little after Shikamaru muttered a goodnight. "Goodnight, Shikaku-san."

Shikamaru blinked and then spun around. He knew it. From the shadows of the compound walls, his father stepped into the dimly lit street, already nodding cordially at Haruki. "Goodnight, Haruki-san."

Shikamaru expected his father to mention the earlier shogi match but Shikaku stayed silent as the redhead disappeared into the night.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Shikamaru fell into step beside his father as they headed back indoors.

Shikaku shrugged. "He came all this way to apologize. I'll give him a break for now. There's always next time."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and idly wondered if he would be pushing too far if he asked Haruki for a shogi match tomorrow. Then he sighed. Why did even asking for a shogi game have to be so troublesome?

x.X.x

At six in the morning, Haruki was up and dressed for the day, leaping over the rooftops towards the Hokage Tower. An ANBU had swung by earlier and informed him that the Hokage wanted to see him. Haruki suspected that Sarutobi had more questions about yesterday and he would need his first fuinjutsu lesson.

"You wanted to see me?"

Sarutobi glanced up as a familiar redhead leapt in through the window. His ANBU guards didn't even straighten at Haruki's appearance anymore, letting him pass without comment. He mentally shook his head. Was that a good thing or not?

"Yes," Sarutobi briskly activated the privacy seals again before turning his full attention on Haruki. "I've sent out a message to Jiraiya and his reply just came back earlier this morning. He's on his way to track down Tsunade. In the meantime, I wanted to know more about your abilities in fuuinjutsu. Jiraiya couldn't find a way to permanently counter Orochimaru's Cursed Seal. You mentioned that you could?"

Haruki nodded, already sensing where this was going. "If you can make Anko-san believe that I can, I could get rid of her seal,"

Sarutobi frowned faintly. Haruki had said he could, but only in passing. Now the redhead was confirming it, but surely there would be some complications?

"But what would you need?" Sarutobi had to be certain of all the aspects of this counter-seal. "How much time? And what would be the side effects?"

Haruki tilted his head, observing him with careful cerulean. "Old man, you don't have much confidence in my fuuinjutsu skills, do you?" He asked mildly, ignoring the immediate protest that surfaced on the Sandaime's face. "There aren't any side effects. I need some of Anko-san's blood, her patience, her strength of will, her high pain tolerance, and a blank scroll. As for time," He paused to consider this, noting the Hokage's astonished face with some amusement. "Two hours."

"...You're serious?" Sarutobi asked with some disbelief. "You can really get that seal off with only those things?"

Haruki nodded, eyes grave. "Yes, especially since Anko-san doesn't even have the full Cursed Seal. And I've done it before. I got rid of Anko-san's seal in my timeline."

Sarutobi relaxed at this. If Haruki had already done it once, then that was a different matter. "Very well. I've actually already summoned her and she's on her way. Is it possible to do it now? You said two hours would suffice."

Haruki nodded and reached into his coat to pull out a scroll. It was a good thing he was always prepared. A quick knock at the door made them both refocus their attention and Sarutobi temporarily pulled down the privacy seals to call the person in.

Anko swept into the room, a good-natured grin on her lips and a stick of dango in one hand. "Morning, Hokage-sama!" She greeted, her gaze sweeping the room before landing on Haruki. "What's this about?"

Making sure the privacy seals were up again, Sarutobi motioned to a chair as he spoke. "Good morning, Anko. A bit early for sweets, isn't it?"

Anko waved a dismissive hand in the air as she took a bite of her makeshift breakfast and made her way over to the chair. "It's never too early for sweets. You should really get some too. Now seriously, what's the problem? You never get me this early in the morning."

Sarutobi nodded and waved a hand at Haruki. "Anko, this is Kazama Haruki," He paused when Haruki nodded briefly at the kunoichi in greeting. "He's a Fuuinjutsu Master. He can get rid of that Cursed Seal."

A moment later, Anko was on her feet again, chair clattering back on the floor, glaring furiously at the redhead. "That's impossible! No one's been able to do anything but hold it back! Even Jiraiya-sama's tried and failed! How could some damn Jounin be able to?"

Haruki didn't so much as blink at Anko's tirade. "I'm better than Jiraiya-sama."

Anko froze, mouth opening but not finding any words to say. Better than Jiraiya? Impossible. Yet here was this pretty boy openly claiming it without any sort of arrogance. Stating it as if it was a simple fact.

She shouldn't believe this. Getting her long-dead hopes up now would be pointless when the redhead failed later on. And yet, he was still staring at her patiently, a scroll in one hand, the other still stuffed in his coat pocket, waiting for her to decide.

Fuck you! Her mind snapped.

"What would you have to do?" She said aloud, eyes narrowing. She noticed the dango stick clutched in her right hand and made an effort to relax her grip.

Haruki waved the scroll. "I'll need some of your blood to write out the seal. I'll be using my own chakra to make it. Then you'll activate it with your own chakra. You won't need to put a lot into it to start the process; the first bit of your chakra's just to let the seal identify you as the owner of the Cursed Seal we want to remove. Then my seal will do the rest, but while it's working, it will keep drawing on your chakra. Not enough to kill you but you will feel tired afterwards."

Anko stared in disbelief. "Just like that? No after-effects? You just make this seal, I activate it, and boom, my fucking Cursed Seal's gone?"

Haruki shrugged. "I'll need an hour and a half to get this seal ready and it'll take about half an hour for it to do its job." He paused, and then warned, "And it'll hurt. A lot. I have to untangle him from your coils. Like I said you'll feel drained afterwards and you'll be suffering from chakra depletion, but that'll come back soon enough."

Anko dismissed this easily. Chakra depletion was the least of her concerns. "But nothing else?" She pressed insistently. "I'll still be able to continue as a kunoichi, and all my skill would be just as good as it is now?"

Haruki gave her an odd look. "Of course not."

She stiffened immediately and opened her mouth to curse the redhead out but the Jounin continued before she could. "Without the Cursed Seal, you'll be better. How much better is up to you, but the Cursed Seal won't be hindering you anymore."

If Anko hadn't been so stunned, she would've swore at him when she detected amusement floating just underneath the redhead's features. As it was, she scowled fiercely at him before turning to the Hokage who, now that she thought about it, she had honestly forgotten up until this point.

"Is this guy for real?" She demanded. "He's a Konoha Jounin but I've never seen him before. Where has he been?"

Sarutobi chuckled. "He's been away on a mission, and yes, I do believe he is telling the truth."

Anko frowned. How long was this mission that she had never seen him before? He looked around her age.

Turning back to Haruki, she debated the pros and cons of the situation. If she believed him, then there really weren't any cons. Yeah, from what he had told her, it would hurt like a bitch, but she was a ninja; she could take it. Besides, she would put up with any pain if it meant getting her former sensei's seal off of her.

But should she trust him? How often was it that some shinobi popped out of nowhere claiming to be able to break one of the strongest cursed seals known to mankind? And yet, Sarutobi obviously trusted him and Anko could sense no malice coming from the redhead.

Despite her reservations, she could feel a faint stirring of hope inside her. If this worked, Orochimaru's mark would no longer be on her. She wouldn't ever have to worry about the seal being activated again. She would be freeagain.

"How much blood do you need?" Her mind made up, Anko barrelled forward as usual, gaze steel-like as she pulled out a kunai.

Haruki nodded and withdrew another scroll, unsealing a small empty ink jar. "Half of this would be enough."

Anko nodded briskly before something dawned on her, "Wait you said untangle him from my coils? Does that mean that...?"

Haruki nodded grimly and began explaining, " Perhaps I should explain, at least in basic terms, what the curse seal actually is. The Curse Seal has two primary functions. One is to be a capsule for a portion of Orochimaru's soul which feeds off the chakra of the host like a leach" Anko looked like she was going to be sick while the Sandaime looked horrified.

"This allows anyone that knows how to unseal the cursed seal to summon Orochimaru as a new body of the original is sealed or long as it exist he is practically immortal. But that in and of itself isn't what makes the curse seal so dangerous to the host and that comes on the second purpose. The curse seal empowers the host and augments not just their chakra speed and strength but also their more violent emotions and instincts. This is derived from enzymes used in the ink of the seals creation to pull in nature chakra and warp it into the host. This process is dangerous and potentially very district ice on the body which is why most who receive the mark die and even the early success like Anko experience extreme pain. This is because the seal matrix used was not good enough to make the tainted nature chakra compatible with the host. This is also why other seals can only restrain and not remove the Curse seal because senjustu chakra is required to break and remove the matrix along with the correct style seal formula."

At this both Hurizen and Anko gaped. "You can use senjustu?" Said the Sandaime. At Haruki's nod Anko continued "But wait! I thought only the summons of the legendary Sannin could teach senjustu. How could you know senjustu? I know your not a summoner of any of those."

Haruki had the gaul to smirk at her as he explained, "While senjutsu is usually learned by a summoner it is not required just more difficult. As for me I actually did learn senjutsu from a summons that isn't one of those three." Which technically speak was true as by the end of the war he had signed for contracts. Granted Kurama was one of them and two of the others were the slugs and the toads but that still left his friends in the sky which he did learn senjutsu from after the experimentation incident. "Though that doesn't really matter." Haruki said already trying to head off any questions as to what his summons was. Anko who had been about to ask mouth closed with a click and finishing off her dango before dropping down onto the floor with the ink jar to start her part of the process.

Haruki glanced over at the Hokage before motioning at the privacy seals. "You should probably strengthen those if you don't want anyone hearing screaming or feeling bursts of chakra coming from your office."

Sarutobi blinked but nodded, rising to fully activate the privacy seals. He told the ANBU at his door that, short of the announcement of the apocalypse, no one was to enter. He locked the office door for extra measure and closed the windows as well.

"There," Anko held up the ink jar, now half-filled with her own blood, and Haruki accepted it with a nod, taking a seat on the ground as well with the blank scroll open in front of him. Anko eyed his empty hands curiously as she quickly bandaged her palm. "Don't you need a brush or something?"

Haruki smiled faintly at her before holding up one hand. Blue-white chakra immediately began glowing around it and Anko gasped as she felt the power extend from that hand. A hum of raw strength edged it, but the pure energy emitting from that hand, down to its very core, was soothingly warm, like sunlight.

And Anko was sure she had never felt any chakra like it in her entire life. But it was when she looked at his face that she had gotten her biggest surprise. Dark blue pigment had surrounded the eye and seemed to peak in the corners. It sharpened his features. She absently thought it appeared similar to a bird. As if his chakra couldn't get stronger it seemed to instantly thick with a wild vibrance that reminded them of a fresh breeze in a cool crisp morning.

Before anyone could say anything, Haruki moved his hand over the ink jar, letting his chakra draw out the blood. With deft control, he coated the blood with chakra and brought it over the scroll. Tuning everything else out, he started drawing out the seal, each crimson stroke he depicted on the paper glowing in his wake.

Anko was staring at the redhead's work with open interest. She had never seen anyone perform fuuinjutsu this way. Weren't seals written with blood or ink and then activated with chakra afterwards?

Sarutobi had drawn closer and, after a short undecided moment, sat down cross legged next to the other two shinobi as well. It wasn't as if anyone else was around to see him act un-Hokage-like. And he had never seen anyone, not even Jiraiya, draw seals with chakra like Haruki was doing.

I'm better than Jiraiya-sama.

Haruki had sounded certain, but it wasn't until now that Sarutobi fully believed the redhead. After all, Minato had been the only one to ever surpass Jiraiya in fuuinjutsu. But each precise stroke of crimson against white proved Haruki's skill and Sarutobi could only watch with a sense of proud awe as an intricate seal slowly formed under the time traveller's steady hand. He begin making mental notes and used this as a practical lesson in fuinjutsu.

For the next hour and a half, the only sounds in the Hokage's office were the near-silent hum of chakra and the whisper of liquid on paper. Haruki worked out each part of the seal without hesitation. He had already done this seal three times; once for practice, once for his time's Anko, and once again for his time's Sasuke. Sasuke's Seal had been no picnic to remove, being the most powerful of Orochimaru's Cursed Seals, but the Snake Sannin had sided with them already and told them how to do it before he perished fighting Madara so that at least had made the process that much easier. It was ironic using it as the Snake Sannin had intended but eventually even Orochimaru's lives ran out. The last time restrained and absorbed by his old protégé Kabuto. Irony.

"Finished," Haruki glanced up, releasing the chakra he had gathered to his right hand as he used up the last of Anko's blood. He blinked, somewhat startled when he realized that both the room's other occupants were still staring avidly at his seal.

"That's it?" Anko's voice was subdued for once as her eyes traced the design Haruki had made. Only the centre, depicted with a sun-like pattern, looked simple. "That will remove Orochimaru's Cursed Seal?"

Haruki nodded, scanning the scroll for any mistakes. "We can start anytime."

Anko took a deep breath before nodding firmly. "What do I do?"

The Jonin placed the scroll back on the ground in front of Anko, spreading it open as he motioned for the Sandaime to move back. Sarutobi rose to his feet and retreated to his desk, still studying the seal. He had never seen anything like it. He could pick out pieces of designs, a few swirls for foreign chakra removal and some strokes twisted together for stability, but it was the intricate kanji on either side of the centre that interested him.

All the kanji were tied into the wind element. The kanji for wind served as the base before spreading out from there. Airstreams, breezes, and gales; all the way up to monsoons, squalls, even storms, and tied together again with zephyrs.

"Haruki-kun," Sarutobi interrupted. "Why is this seal based on so much wind element? How would this be able to remove the Cursed Seal? The only part of this that relates back to the actual seal is the centre, and it is only a basic design for curse removal."

Haruki offered a half-smile as he settled on the opposite side of the scroll. "My strongest elemental affinity is wind, old man. This seal will be the support for me. I'll be the one removing the Cursed Seal through this. The last outer ring is the seals senjutsu channel that will drain off the tainted chakra and allow mine to the tear it to shreds resulting in anything taken with it to be eviscerated including to soul fragment. The seal work itself is then all that's left which can be removed by a simple curse removal seal as the ink no longer has any power to fight. Basically the reason I can remove it is I destroy the power first then the mind then the body of the seal, where as the previous approaches try to do the reverse and are just not strong enough because of senjutsu chakra's superiority."

Anko straightened, looking mildly alarmed. "Wait a minute; I thought the seal would be doing the work. You didn't mention anything about yourself."

Haruki frowned at her. "I won't hurt you."

Anko snorted derisively. "If I was worried about you hurting me, Red, I wouldn't have agreed to this in the first place. The seal could just as easily kill me. I'm asking what will happen to you."

The redhead's brow cleared, taking the sudden nickname in stride as he smiled again. "Ah, I see. I'll just be a little tired afterwards. Like I said, no after-effects. I have more senjutsu flow than the seal. It cant scale to my level or match the size of my pool. No need to worry."

The kunoichi eyed him suspiciously before shrugging grudgingly. Sarutobi quickly cut in again before they could start. "But I still do not understand how so many wind elements are needed in this process."

Haruki pointed at the hollow centre. "This is where the Cursed Seal will end up afterwards. I'll be drawing it away from Anko-san and into the scroll. Orochimaru's Seal is strong, yes, but in the end, when broken down, it is still built up from any other basic seal. The wind elements I've put into this seal will help me break the curse down for the curse remover in addition to the previous mentioned functions. By the time it leaves Anko-san, only the most basic and unique components will be left, which will be easy to lock away with a simple Curse Removal Seal." He paused and glanced up at the Hokage. "Trust me, old man. I know what I'm doing."

When put like that, and explained so thoroughly, Sarutobi could hardly find fault with it. He nodded and settled against his desk, watching as Haruki directed Anko to place her hand on the centre design.

"This'll hurt," The redhead warned once more, extending a kunai. "Bite down, though that'll probably shatter in the process anyway."

Anko rolled his eyes but complied, placing her uncut hand on the centre of the seal and biting down on the kunai.

"When you're ready," She heard the other Jounin say as both the redhead's hands moved to hover over the wind kanji. "Send a little of your chakra into the seal."

Anko sucked in a bracing breath and then shot a small flare of her chakra into the scroll. Almost immediately, pain spiked through her body as the seal lit up in front of her. As the symbols appeared on her arm as is lashing out the curse seal seemed to respond to the challenge and unfurled fully trying to fend of the imposing force of nature. Biting down on the kunai, she tried to hold back the scream threatening to tear from her throat as the two forces initially clashed but as her neck burned, her vocal cords reacted and the kunai shattered as chakra rushed through her and her voice rang out in the room.

Opposite her, Haruki clenched his jaw and concentrated on the Cursed Seal that he had connected to with his own chakra as soon as the process began. Closing his eyes, he used his chakra to close in around the seal.

Cage it, with the winds of a monsoon.

Lock it down, with a consistent barrage of the everyday winds that seemed so insignificant apart, yet held so much power together.

Then fight it, with the howling power of a tempestuous squall.

And finally, destroy it, with the untamed strength of a raging storm.

The half-finished Cursed Seal stood no chance and Haruki could almost hear its frustrated shriek as its power broke, snapping under his hands as it yielded to his control.

Drawing it away from Anko's body was much easier now that its power had been reduced. Opening his eyes, Haruki watched the fading patterns of the Cursed Seal of Heaven run down Anko's arm and spill onto the scroll. The kunoichi had stopped screaming at this point but the hand still pressed against the seal was near-white and shaking.

Haruki waited until the last of the Cursed Seal left Anko's skin and then reached out to wrap a gentle hand against the kunoichi's. "We're done, Anko-san. You can rest now."

Anko could barely keep her eyes open but she still managed to rasp out, "It's gone? The Cursed Seal?"

She managed to catch the smile Haruki offered her as he confirmed, "Yes, it's gone. Completely."

The relief and gratitude that crashed into her at this reassurance was enough to knock her out and she slumped sideways, not even feeling the strong arm that wrapped around her shoulders and carefully lowered her to the ground.

Haruki made sure Anko was no longer touching the scroll before focusing on his task again and performing a set of seals. Instantly, the centre sun pattern flared red as he pushed some of the Kyuubi's chakra into the seal to begin breaking down the components with the intensity and dense corrosive chakra. Orochimaru's Cursed Seal immediately disappeared within the crimson light and Haruki finally released his chakra, shoulders slumping with mild exhaustion as he snapped the scroll shut.

"Haruki-kun?"

Haruki glanced up, blinking when he realized that the Hokage had dropped down across from him beside Anko and was currently checking her pulse. He released a short sigh and mustered a small smile. "She'll be fine. Just let her sleep it off. And," He waved the scroll. "Orochimaru's Cursed Seal is locked away. We just need to burn the scroll and it'll be completely destroyed."

Sarutobi easily picked up the unconscious kunoichi but kept a concerned eye on the redhead as he moved her to the couch in his private office. "And you?"

"I'll be fine," Haruki assured, rising to his feet as well without showing any fatigue. "I just need some rest. Do you want me to get rid of this, or shall I?"

Sarutobi extended a hand. "I'll take it. If you don't mind, I'd like to show it to Jiraiya when he comes home."

Haruki frowned, glancing down at the scroll before handing it over with a shrug. He planned for both Jiraiya and Tsunade to know the truth about him anyway. Letting him see some of his seals wouldn't be that big a deal.

"I should get going, old man, let's consider this your fuinjutsu lesson for today. Here is a scroll with concept instructions for anti summoning seals." Haruki straightened completely, walking over to give Anko a once-over before turning back to the Hokage and handing him a scroll. "I have training later with Asuma's team."

Sarutobi smiled at this. "Ah, he asked you then."

Haruki immediately stiffened in suspicion. "You did something." It was not a question. "I knew he didn't ask me just because of my jutsu."

The Sandaime's smile widened a little. "I thought about what you said; about Asuma." He paused and a thoughtful frown drifted onto his brow. "I had a chat with him a few days ago. We went to the Hokage Monument and I tried to show him a little of what I saw in Konoha." He shook his head ruefully. "He really is quite detached from this village. But he didn't refuse when I invited him to dinner with me and Konohamaru afterwards."

"And let me guess," Haruki rubbed a hand over his eyes. "He wanted to know why you were acting out of character."

Sarutobi chuckled. "Well, we haven't eaten together since before he left Konoha, so of course, he wanted to know why. But I told him it was because of something you said. Nothing specific, but he seemed to take an interest in you."

Haruki heaved a sigh. Not only did he have to deal with Shikaku, now he had a curious Asuma on his hands as well. Team 10's sensei was usually laidback and easygoing, but once something caught his attention, nothing would deter the man until his interest was sated.

"Did the dinner go alright then?" The redhead finally asked.

Sarutobi nodded cheerfully. "It went better than I hoped. Konohamaru being there helped too."

Haruki grunted but said nothing more as he stifled a yawn. He barely got any sleep at night and removing Orochimaru's Cursed Seal didn't help keep him awake. Nodding an abrupt goodbye to the Hokage, he headed for the window.

He still had a few hours before he had to meet up with Team 10. The convenience store should be open. He could grab a few popsicles and kill some time on top of the Hokage Monument.

It was funny, he mused as he leapt out of the window. Once upon a time, ramen would've been the first food to come to mind. But he didn't eat anywhere near as much as he used to nowadays and frozen ice-creams had become something of a habit.

Because his stupid old sensei always loved sharing them with him.

x.X.x

"Good morning, Asuma. Ino should be out in a few minutes."

Asuma turned at the greeting, nodding cordially at the Yamanka Clan Head as Inoichi stepped outside the flower shop. "Good morning, Inoichi."

The two fell into a comfortable silence as Inoichi watered the plants outside the shop and Asuma continued smoking, keeping an eye on his other two students several feet away across the street. Chouji was munching on chips as usual (Asuma made a mental note to suggest dieting) and Shikamaru was slumped against a pole next to him, not bothering to hide a wide yawn. He sighed inwardly. There was a reason he started their training so late in the morning. He had a feeling that Shikamaru wouldn't even be able to stay vertical if he called them out at seven.

And then there was Ino, who had to help her mother set up shop for the day at nine in the morning. Asuma didn't particularly mind though. If they were going to meet late, then they might as well meet at a time that was suitable for everyone.

His thoughts turned to the Jounin who would be joining them today as he glanced up and down the street. Haruki seemed to spend a lot of time with Kakashi. Would the redhead have picked up the Copy-nin's habit? It was already five minutes to ten.

And Asuma couldn't really blame the man if he was late. He knew Haruki had been very reluctant to join them in the first place, and while he had been willing to insist until the redhead capitulated, why Haruki had agreed after only a few minutes of persuasion from him was still a mystery. And he was curious to see who this Jounin was.

As far as he knew, Kakashi never willingly spent much time with other people. He wasn't a loner and he socialized when he joined them for a few drinks at the bars, but the man never went out of his way to seek out company, preferring to stay to the side and read those damn books of his. Yet Kakashi had invited Haruki to train with his team and the short interaction he had seen between them after they had been given their missions by the Sandaime had been relaxed and comfortable. The Copy-nin obviously considered the redhead a friend, even though they had only just met. This fact only served to mystify him even more.

And of course, there was his father too. Asuma could barely remember the last time he had sat through a dinner with Sarutobi without getting into an argument or sitting in stilted silence, much less actually enjoyed one. His father had clearly been deliberately cautious whenever he spoke, careful not to come on too strongly when voicing his opinions as he had in the past, but Asuma couldn't ever recall his father trying to hold a conversation and not attempt to make Asuma see things his way. He had appreciated it and they had somehow managed to get through dinner with only friendly exchanges between them. And afterwards, once Konohamaru had gone home and he had walked his father back to the Hokage Tower, his curiosity had gotten the better of him and he had asked, just before they had gone their own ways for the night, why.

Imagine his surprise when Haruki's name had come up. Sarutobi hadn't said much more than that, and Asuma had left, mulling over the mysterious Jounin no one seemed to know. The very next day, he had checked the mission registry and noted the day that the redhead would be returning from his intel mission (which, now that he thought about it, suspiciously coincided with Hyuuga Hizashi's miraculous return; he would have to think more on that later) and had sought out the redhead as soon as he could. He had remembered Haruki's promise to Gai and had wondered whether the other Jounin would keep it or not. He knew when and where Gai's team trained (there wasn't a single shinobi who didn't, what with Gai's youthful rants) and had swung by the training grounds on his way to the Hokage Tower. He had only been mildly surprised when he had seen the redhead training with one of Gai's students. He had been much more stunned by the jutsu he had witnessed Haruki execute. The lightning jutsu, at least an A-class, had been flawless, but from what he had managed to overhear without being detected, lightning wasn't even Haruki's natural affinity.

Wind was. Same as him. Asuma could count on one hand the number of ninja that had a wind affinity in Konoha and still have fingers left over, and most of them hadn't even completely mastered it. Wind was the hardest element to control after all. But if Haruki could pull off such a powerful jutsu with an element that wasn't even his main affinity, he had no doubt that the redhead could do some serious damage with wind chakra.

A couple of approaching Chuunin came into view and distracted him from his thoughts when they drew level with his students. He didn't have time to do more than frown in their direction when he saw the sneers on their faces before Inoichi spoke up.

"Ino tells me that you invited Kazama-san to your training session today."

Asuma turned his head to take in his female student's father. Inoichi had a broom in hand and was sweeping up some of the stray leaves and petals littering the ground even as he pinned Asuma with that piercing blue-green gaze. He mentally shook his head. Sometimes, he still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Konoha's greatest interrogator had retired and become a florist.

"Yes," He replied, removing his cigarette and putting it out first. Inoichi didn't mind that he smoked as long as he didn't do it while they were having a conversation or when he was within a few feet of his daughter for an extended period of time. "He caught my attention when he was training with Gai's team and I invited him to train with my team for a day." He glanced up and down the street again. "He should be here soon."

Inoichi's thoughtful frown made him think back to the Clan Head's words. 'Kazama-san', Inoichi had called him, but there had been an underlying edge of something that pinged on Asuma's radar. "Do you know him?"

The man may have been retired but he hadn't lost any of his famed impassivity that hid his emotions from the world and made enemy-nin quiver in the interrogation rooms. "We have met," Inoichi acknowledged without pause. "In passing only though."

Which really didn't give away anything but Asuma was willing to bet that Inoichi was interested in the red-haired Jounin as well. Suddenly raised voices caught both their attentions and they turned simultaneously to watch the obvious argument between the two Chuunin and Asuma's students. Neither Chuunin had seen Asuma or Inoichi or they would've probably had second thoughts about picking on the two Genin.

"-fatty like you could never become a shinobi,"

Asuma visibly winced. Chouji hated being called fat and Shikamaru could be fiercely protective of the Akimichi heir when the occasion called for it. As it was, Chouji had flushed deep red, hands curling into fists, his bag of chips crumpling in one angry grip, and Shikamaru had straightened from his lazy slouch, eyes narrowed.

"Shut up! I'm just big-boned!" Chouji snapped back. "What's your problem anyway? Don't you have anything better to do?"

One of the Chuunin's lips curled up mockingly. "What, can't even stop for a chat? You're not very nice. Guess you inherited bad manners as well as your figure from your folks."

Asuma's jaw tightened and he made to move forward to stop the altercation, feeling more than seeing Inoichi tense up beside him even as Shikamaru took a step forward and snapped, "Oi, back off!"

But the damage had been done and Chouji moved to lunge forward, face twisted into a rage.

Only to pull up short when both Chuunin were, quite suddenly, yanked off the ground and into the air by some invisible force, hanging upside-down from one ankle as their other limbs flailed and startled yelps slipped from their mouths.

Asuma watched with growing astonishment when, a fraction of a second later, a familiar figure leapt down from the flower shop's roof and landed beside the group, crimson hair and long trench coat trailing behind him. And then they felt it. A heavy deep presence of chakra, like a typhoon over the ocean but bottled and controlled yet still with a thrumming refreshness that had not be felt before.

Wind, Asuma realized, eyes picking out the faint traces of wind currents wrapped neatly around both Chuunins' right ankles before moving to the motionless hands stuffed in the redhead's coat pockets. Haruki is manipulating the wind itself without using any hand signs.

"Good morning, Shikamaru-kun," Haruki had turned to the Nara heir, who now looked slightly wide-eyed, and now greeted him with a small smile. Blue eyes then flickered to the still red-faced Chouji and offered a similar greeting. "And you must be Akimichi Chouji. Good morning. I'm joining your team for practice today."

Asuma's students blinked before glancing at each other, and Asuma found himself relaxing again when the red started to seep out of Chouji's features and Shikamaru's slouch returned. Beside him, Inoichi made no move to stop this new exchange. It seemed like they both wanted to see how Haruki would handle this situation.

"Morning, Haruki-san," Shikamaru's lazy drawl had returned and Asuma made a mental note to ask the boy about the note of familiarity in his voice when he addressed the redhead.

"Good morning," Chouji echoed, peering almost hesitantly between Haruki and the two Chuunin hanging in the air.

"Hey!" One of the Chuunin, the same one that had spoken last, snapped. "Are you doing this?"

Haruki turned to face the upside-down shinobi, head tilting to observe them with a thoughtful air. "Yes, I suppose I am," The redhead agreed after a moment, and Asuma had to suppress a snicker at the bug-eyed looks Haruki received after the nonchalant concession. He heard a quiet snort of amusement from his right and was quick enough to catch a shadow of a smile on the Clan Head's lips.

Both Chunins flushed darker, their faces already red from the blood rushing to their heads, before the other Chunin snarled, "Well put us down! Who are you anyway? Are you even a Konoha-nin?"

It was then that Asuma noticed that Haruki did not wear the Konoha headband anywhere on his body, at least not visible to public eyes, nor was he wearing the flak jacket issued to Jounin underneath his coat, only a simple black long-sleeved shirt.

"Yes I am," Haruki replied easily, not at all perturbed that he was talking down at the Chunin, whose heads were hanging about a 3 feet off the ground. "I just don't carry the headband around with me."

The first Chunin just glared back at the redhead, struggling in vain against the wind holding him in the air. "You're attacking a fellow shinobi then! That could get you demoted! Let us go!"

Haruki gave them a thin smile that didn't come close to reaching his eyes and said lightly. "No."

The Chunin all but growled, one arm swinging out in a heated attempt to hit the red-haired Jonin, but a gentle gust of wind rushed by and his coat flapped out of the way of the flailing fist. Asuma wondered if that breeze was natural or not.

"Why the fuck not?" The Chunin demanded angrily, humiliation lining his face.

All at once, Haruki's features froze over and mercilessly cold eyes drilled into the Chunins brown ones. The teen immediately recoiled. Out of the corner of his eye, Asuma saw Inoichi take a step forward, one eyebrow raised in interest.

"I don't know," The redhead's voice was still deceivingly light. "You tell me."

The other Chunin seemed a bit smarter and his eyes darted between Haruki and Chouji before glancing up at the wind still wrapped tightly around his ankle. Finally, the teen cut his losses and relented, eyes on Chouji as he forced out through clenched teeth, "Sorry, Akimichi-san."

The first Chunin glared, arms folding in front of him with some difficulty and Asuma scoffed at how ridiculous the teen looked.

"I ain't apologizing," He sneered. "Why should I when everyone knows that the Akimichis are just a bunch of fa-agh!"

His words tapered off into a screech of alarm when he dropped abruptly towards the ground, arms shooting out to flounder wildly around him as he came dangerously close to face-planting into the earth before Haruki's wind yanked him back up again soaring above the roof tops before bring him back to the originally level with a lurch. Asuma hadn't even seen the Jounin's hands twitch.

"Come again?" Haruki asked coldly.

The Chunin seethed for a long moment, eyes taking in the unforgiving cerulean gaze piercing him before self-preservation instincts finally kicked in. "Sorry, Akimichi-san," The teen spat out at last.

Haruki shrugged and turned back to Chouji, the previous coldness leaking out of his features as he focused on the Akimichi heir. "Well, Chouji-kun? Personally, I've heard more sincere apologies from my enemies, but I think that's the best we're going to get out of these two right now."

Chouji looked downright baffled, but the anger had died and the Genin only observed the two Chuunin with a sombre air before announcing firmly, "Okay then. Let them go."

Haruki smiled a little before turning back to the two Chuunin. The first one just had to open his mouth one last time.

"We fucking apologized!" He bit out. "Now let us down!"

Without a word, the redhead blinked once and both teens found themselves released and freefalling for all of two seconds before crashing face-first onto the dusty ground. Muttered curses cut the air but they jumped up soon enough, hands nursing their noses as they backed away, their entire focus on Haruki.

Haruki only smiled at them again, his expression hard and icy. "You should watch what you say in the future, boys. It might come back to bite you in the ass one day."

Both Chuunin tried glaring at the redhead but Asuma could detect visible fear in the way they scrambled out of sight, hurrying away from Haruki's frigid stare.

As soon as they were gone, Haruki's expression warmed again, features falling back to their typical neutrality as he turned back to the two Genin. The three stared at each other for a moment before Haruki sighed and reached a hand up to tuck a lock of hair behind one ear.

"Interesting way to start off our training session," The Jounin finally commented, before adding somewhat hurriedly, "And what I just did? I don't think you should do that. That was a pretty bad example considering I'm supposed to help teach you today. So, um," Haruki rubbed the back of his head, and Asuma could suddenly see a softer side to the redhead, and he wondered if this was the side Kakashi knew, because the man didn't seem so unapproachable anymore. "Just pretend you didn't see that, okay?"

A few seconds of silence ticked by before Shikamaru broke out into snickers, hands stuffing themselves back into his pockets as an amused smirk tilted his lips. Chouji joined in after a moment, chuckling along as Haruki blinked down at them almost uncertainly.

"No way, Haruki-san. Your method's effective. I'm pretty sure they were about to wet themselves near the end," Shikamaru observed lazily.

Chouji laughed outright at this, noticeably warming to Haruki as the Jonin stared down at them with a wry grin. Still smiling, Chouji glanced at Shikamaru and then up at the redhead before asking almost hesitantly, "What would you have done if I didn't want you to let them go?"

Haruki cocked his head in contemplation before his gaze swept the street and landed on the two garbage cans Inoichi had dragged out earlier. "Well," He gestured towards the trash cans. "They probably would've fitted in those."

Chouji grinned and Shikamaru huffed out a laugh, and Asuma knew neither of them would have any problems interacting with Haruki. The Jonin was good with kids.

A moment later, he found himself staring into steady cerulean as all three made their way over in unspoken agreement.

"Good morning, Asuma, Inoichi-sama," Haruki greeted quietly as the group reached the flower shop.

"Morning," Asuma grinned a little as he nodded in the direction that the two Chunin had disappeared in. "Nice entrance."

Haruki actually looked faintly embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He paused before amending, "At least not in front of your students."

Asuma chuckled. "You didn't do anything to hurt them; except their pride anyway. And it was a nice display of your wind affinity."

The redhead stiffened briefly and Asuma found himself on the receiving end of a sharp searching gaze for a fraction of a second before nodding briefly in acknowledgment. Asuma blinked. Had he imagined that?

"You are very proficient at manipulating the wind," Inoichi cut in thoughtfully. "Can you travel long distances in a shorter amount of time that way?"

Asuma found this question somewhat strange but Haruki took it in stride and nodded. Inoichi seemed satisfied with the answer and offered a slight smile instead. "You're standing outside my home. No need to be so formal."

Haruki blinked before dipping his head in acquiescence. "Inoichi-san then."

"Now you just have to meet Chouji's old man and you'll have met the whole set."

All eyes turned to the slouching Shikamaru and Asuma raised a questioning eyebrow at him. Shikamaru just shrugged a little before glancing up at Haruki. "He's already met my dad."

Inoichi switched his gaze back to Haruki. "You've met Shikaku?"

Haruki looked mildly uncomfortable but nodded somewhat warily. "Yes. I met him a few days ago." He paused, a small amount of irritation surfacing on his face. "We played shogi."

Inoichi chuckled and Asuma felt his lips quirk up again. Most of the village knew of the Nara Clan Head's prowess in shogi. "Well," Inoichi grinned a little. "No one's beaten Shikaku in decades. Don't feel too bad."

Shikamaru spoke up before Haruki could get a word in edgewise, scoffing, "My dad lost. Haruki-san won."

"Shikamaru-kun!" The redhead had probably been aiming for annoyed but the warning came out more exasperated than anything else. For his part, Shikamaru didn't look all that concerned.

Inoichi's eyes widened. "You beat Shikaku?"

Haruki grimaced, shifting in his coat. Asuma had no idea why the other Jonin seemed to think beating the Sandaime's Chief Strategist at his own game was a bad thing.

"Yes," Haruki finally admitted, glancing reproachfully down at Shikamaru, who shrugged unrepentantly. "I suppose so."

The interest in Inoichi's eyes was visible now and Asuma guessed that this was why Haruki seemed uncomfortable with the whole situation, though why the redhead disliked the attention of a Clan Head was still a mystery.

Behind them, the door to the flower shop suddenly swung open and Asuma arched an eyebrow at the relief that flooded Haruki's features for a moment. The red-haired Jounin really didn't like attention.

"Morning, sensei!"

Asuma turned to smile down at his third student as she finished pulling on her elbow warmers. "Morning, Ino." He turned to nod at the redhead beside him. "This is Haruki. He's the one training with us today."

Ino turned her attention on the redhead and smiled up at him. "Hi!" She jabbed a finger at Shikamaru and Chouji. "Those two idiots probably didn't bother introducing me before. I'm Yamanaka Ino. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too, Ino-chan," Haruki replied with a half-smile, but Asuma frowned when he detected a trace of wistfulness in the upward tilt of his lips. He glanced sideways at Inoichi and noticed that the blond had also caught the emotion and was frowning attentively once again.

"Alright then," Asuma clapped a hand on Haruki's shoulder. "I was thinking that we could start on chakra control today." He glanced at the redhead. "We're probably starting that a bit late but I've been seeing what they could do with their clan techniques."

Haruki nodded. "Not that late. Kakashi's team only started about a week ago."

"You trained with Fore-Sakura's team?" Ino piped up.

"Yeah," Haruki shrugged. "Kakashi invited me. Sakura's got near-perfect chakra control."

Asuma speculated whether or not the Jonin had said that on purpose when Ino turned on him and demanded, "We have to start practicing chakra control now!"

Asuma sighed and nodded before glancing at Haruki again. "I guess I'll let you take over today. I was planning to do the tree-walking exercise and then get them started on their D-rank mission."

A strange glint entered the redhead's eyes. "What mission is it?"

Asuma withdrew a mission scroll from his hip pouch. "They're going to be retrieving the Daimyo's wife's cat today."

Simultaneous groans erupted from all three Genin and even Inoichi chuckled at them. Haruki on the other hand brightened visibly and Asuma wondered if he should worry for his team.

"Great!" Haruki turned an almost evil grin on the three Genin who all promptly took a step back. "I know exactly what to do today."

Shikamaru eyed their temporary sensei. This really didn't bode well. The smile Haruki was wearing reminded him of the one Naruto always wore just before one of his pranks blew up in someone's face. "Troublesome," He muttered, stifling a yawn at the thought of training. But at least the Jounin was looking at him today. Shikamaru couldn't detect any shadows in the man's eyes and he even seemed a bit more open. And defending Chouji was definitely a bonus in his book.

Chouji only smoothed out his crumpled bag of chips, shaking it rather forlornly before tossing it away in a nearby trash can. He didn't really mind training, and he was curious to see what this Jounin would come up with. Besides, Haruki was nice. He didn't look at him with that amused indulgence that most people looked at him with when they found out he was training to become a shinobi.

Ino was somewhat nervous about the gleam in the Jounin's eyes but she hid it well. She hoped whatever training he had in mind wouldn't mess up her hair too much. She might see Sasuke today and she really didn't want to be a sweaty mess if that happened.

"If you don't mind, Asuma," Inoichi suddenly spoke up. "I'd like to come as well."

Ino whirled, eyes wide with surprise and a small amount of apprehension, but it was Haruki's face Asuma automatically checked. The redhead looked as impassive as Inoichi on a bad day and he couldn't pick out any emotions at all. He turned back to the Yamanaka Clan Head and agreed with an easy nod, but he suddenly had a feeling that, if Inoichi wasn't present, he'd probably have been blistered by a death glare from the Jonin standing next to him.

Asuma sighed as Inoichi disappeared back into the shop to grab a coat and drop a word to his wife. Glancing sidelong at Haruki, he abruptly felt a bit like an ass when he caught the restless frown marring the redhead's brow. Now that he looked closer, Haruki seemed a little on the tired side as well. The Jonin was already training with them per his request; he could at least cut the man some slack if he really didn't want Inoichi tagging along.

"If you want," Asuma voiced quietly so that only Haruki could hear. "I could tell him I changed my mind." Refusing a Clan Head could be a little daunting; refusing Yamanaka Inoichi even more so, but he would manage.

Haruki was already shaking his head, withdrawing a hair tie and pulling back his hair into a simple ponytail. "It's fine, Asuma. Don't worry about it."

The redhead offered him a reassuring smile before moving away to talk to his students, asking them about their training up until now. All three kids answered easily enough and Asuma was surprised to see that even Shikamaru, who usually couldn't be bothered to join in on a conversation, was responding to Haruki's questions.

With another sigh, he lit a new cigarette. Training hadn't even started yet and he was already thinking too hard for his liking. Wasn't being a sensei supposed to be easier?

x.X.x

Twenty minutes later, they were in the more forested part of the training grounds and all three Genin were making half-hearted attempts at climbing their respective trees.

Asuma, Inoichi, and Haruki stood to the side, watching as Ino managed to make it about a third of the way before the wood crunched under her foot and gravity dumped her back to the ground, Chouji managed a few running steps to about a quarter of the tree before tumbling back down as well, and Shikamaru took a few steps upwards, only reaching about three feet above the ground before he too had to jump back to the forest floor.

Asuma said nothing, content to let Haruki run the show today. He wanted to see what kind of sensei Haruki would make. Beside him, Inoichi was leaning against the trunk of a tree, arms folded in front of him as he kept an idle gaze on the Genin.

"They're exactly the same, the little brats."

At Haruki's irritated mutter, Asuma and Inoichi both glanced at him before following his line of sight. Surprisingly, his gaze was settled firmly on Shikamaru. Who was the Nara heir similar to? One of Kakashi's students perhaps?

Haruki, for his part, was mentally comparing Shikamaru to one of his own former students, a Nara as well and one of the Nara heir's younger cousins. Akio had been just as lazy as Shikamaru and had also pretended not to know the tree-walking exercise. A Nara needed to learn chakra control to be able to control shadows effectively. Heaving a sigh, he moved forward until he was staring down at Shikamaru, who was lying flat on his back at the moment. When it came to a Nara, bribery was the only way to go.

"Shikamaru-kun," Haruki smiled pleasantly down at him as Ino and Chouji also paused and he felt Asuma and Inoichi's attention focused on his back. "If you make it up this tree using only your chakra in the next five seconds, I'll play a game of shogi with you."

Haruki had noticed the familiar calculating glint in Shikamaru's eyes during the few times the boy had brought yesterday's game up and, knowing his time's Shikamaru's love of a challenge when it came to shogi, he knew the Genin would take his offer up in a flash.

Indeed, a moment later, the brown-haired Genin was standing again, pausing only long enough to gather chakra into the soles of his feet before taking off for his tree. Five seconds later, Shikamaru was standing sideways at the very top, obviously knowing he had just been bribed but smirking triumphantly anyway.

Haruki snorted, shaking his head in exasperation before jerking his head at the ground to prompt the boy back down again. "What amazing progress," He deadpanned dryly. "Now get back down here."

Shikamaru just grinned a little and scampered back down as able as any squirrel. "Do I get my shogi game?" He asked as he came to a stop in front of Haruki again.

Rolling his eyes, the redhead nodded. "After practice, or later, whenever you're up for it. Now go sleep or something. You'll need your energy later."

Shikamaru's grin widened as he sauntered away and settled at the base of his tree for a morning nap. Haruki hid a smirk of his own. There would be no shogi game today. After the training he was going to put these three through, they would be dying on their feet.

Turning, he caught sight of Ino and Chouji gaping at Shikamaru. Catching their attention, Haruki stared pointedly at their own trees. "Well what are you waiting for? The longer you two take, the more free time Shikamaru-kun gets."

Immediately, Ino scowled but her face flooded with determination and she took off for her tree again. Chouji glanced enviously at his best friend but straightened and continued the exercise, redoubling his efforts as he concentrated on his chakra.

Making his way back to Asuma and Inoichi, Haruki found himself on the receiving end of twin stares of disbelief. He mustered an innocent look that almost always worked to get him out of doing paperwork whenever Sasuke or Neji hunted him down to complete it.

Both shinobi blinked in surprise before Inoichi released a startled laugh and Asuma shook his head.

"You just bribed one of my students," Asuma pointed out, voice mildly amused.

Haruki scoffed. "All three of them are unmotivated right now. Trust me; you'll be resorting to bribery in no time."

Asuma sighed and glanced at his students. "I don't think Shikamaru would agree to shogi matches with me. Kid's a genius."

"No," Asuma's eyebrows shot up at the redhead's certain tone. "He'll enjoy playing against you."

Blinking, Asuma glanced at Inoichi who had been silently observing their exchange. The blond shrugged a little even as Haruki continued, oblivious to their confusion.

"But you could always bribe him with cloud watching or something," Haruki continued easily. "And you could treat Chouji-kun to lunch. Though not too often." He added with a slight grin.

Asuma just sighed, scratching his head. "He really should go on a diet."

Haruki tilted his head thoughtfully. "Perhaps a small one," He conceded. "But he'll grow into himself."

Inoichi glanced curiously at him. "What do you mean?"

Haruki hmm'ed absently, eyes focused on Chouji. "He's an Akimichi. Can you imagine what would happen if he had the body size of, say, Shikamaru-kun? He'd never be able to handle his Clan's techniques." He shoved his hands into his coat pockets. "He'll be fine. In a couple years, he'll be all muscle." Turning to give them a sharp, fierce smile, he added darkly, "And then we'll see what other people say about him when he can put them through the floor."

Asuma looked between the redhead and Chouji, not quite able to hide a smile. He knew not many people saw Chouji as shinobi material. It was nice to hear someone speak about him with so much faith.

Inoichi remained focused on Haruki. He remembered, back in his Genin days, that Chouza had had the same problem. His size and love of food had made it difficult for the other kids their age to accept him. But Chouza had grown up to become a powerful shinobi, and Inoichi had never had any doubts that his son would be the same. But it wasn't every day that he heard someone else say something similar with so much conviction.

"And what about Ino?" Inoichi spoke up again, glancing at his daughter. He was curious to see if Haruki would speak as bluntly about her as he did the others while he was around. "How would you get her to work?"

Haruki didn't even hesitate, turning his head to look at him. "Her rivalry with Sakura. Ino-chan wouldn't want her to get ahead."

Inoichi nodded in agreement as Asuma listened on. He knew of Ino's rivalry with Haruno Sakura, but didn't really know the details.

"It's too bad, really," Inoichi eyed his daughter with a small frown. "They used to be pretty good friends."

Haruki surprised them by actually laughing out loud. It was soft and didn't last very long, but it was genuine and the first one either had ever heard.

"The best kind of friends can be rivals as well, Inoichi-san," Haruki commented lightly. "They'll make up sooner or later."

Asuma cocked his head, fiddling with the pack of cigarettes in his jacket but not pulling it out. There was a ring of familiarity in the redhead's voice when he said this. "Did you have one then? A rival?"

Immediately, the cheerful light died in Haruki's cerulean gaze and something dark and ugly and haunted replaced it, making both shinobi freeze. And then the redhead blinked and they found themselves staring at ice, blank and impassive as Haruki replied curtly, "Everyone has rivals."

Before Asuma or Inoichi could ask further, Ino called out from the base of her tree, panting for breath, "Haruki-san, how did you know Shikamaru could climb the tree?"

The redhead turned his attention back to the three Genin, forcing himself to relax. Chouji was looking over as well and Shikamaru had opened his eyes to peer at him.

Haruki nodded at Shikamaru's tree. "What's the difference between Shikamaru-kun's tree and yours and Chouji-kun's?"

As Ino drew closer to Shikamaru's tree, Haruki glanced at Inoichi. "You knew Shikamaru-kun could already do this exercise, didn't you?"

Inoichi shrugged, smiling slightly. "Shikaku did the same thing when we first started, though," He glanced sharply at the red-haired Jounin. "Our sensei couldn't tell."

"Shikamaru's tree doesn't have any dents or scuff marks!" Ino exclaimed, turning to Haruki again.

Haruki's mouth twitched up at the dawning realization on both Asuma and Inoichi's faces. "Exactly," He nodded. "I knew someone who had near-perfect chakra control, even as a Genin. But even she left small dents and scratches up and down her tree when she did this exercise. Shikamaru-kun's tree is unmarked, even though he was dropping back down to the ground at around the same height for ten minutes." He eyed the lazy Nara with some amusement. "You may not want to work much Shikamaru-kun, but what you did only showed that you already knew how to regulate chakra properly and it was actually more work than if you hadn't been able to climb the tree."

Shikamaru stared at him before thumping his head back down onto the arms folded neatly behind his head, grumbling under his breath. Haruki grinned before nodding at Ino. "That's how I knew. Now back to work."

Haruki settled back against a tree again as Ino made a face and trotted back to her tree. Beside him, Inoichi had arched an eyebrow. "Good observation. I never really paid attention to that."

Asuma nodded in agreement. "How'd you realize something like that? Most senseis wouldn't point something like that out."

Haruki shrugged. "The one I mentioned, the one with good chakra control, she was... my teammate. She managed to get up to one of the higher branches on her first try and only improved from there. I wasn't very good. I put too much chakra into my feet so I couldn't really get that far. I asked her for some tips and noticed it when I was bugging her."

'Who was your teammate' was on the tip of Asuma's tongue but a warning glance from Inoichi was enough to keep the question to himself. The Clan Head was right; Haruki probably wouldn't take the question well.

With a mournful sigh, Asuma slid down the length of the tree and settled on the ground. If he couldn't smoke, then he could at least make himself comfortable. He was probably in for a long wait.

x.X.x

Three hours later, Asuma jolted awake when a sandaled foot prodded his ribs. Blinking, he stared blearily up at Haruki, who looked rather annoyed. Yawning, he stretched and got to his feet, noting the amused glint in Inoichi's eyes as he took in his surroundings. His three students were gathered in front of him, munching on sandwiches and drinking from water bottles while staring at him with varied expressions of irritation and, on Ino and Chouji's part, exhaustion.

"Had a nice nap, Asuma-sensei?" Ino scowled at him.

Asuma stifled another yawn and mustered up a sheepish look for them. "How're the exercises coming along?"

Ino and Chouji both brightened at this question. "We got to the top of the tree," Chouji announced proudly, and Ino grinned beside him.

Asuma blinked in surprise before smiling broadly at them. "Great! You both got it in only a few hours. That's amazing!"

"What's amazing is your need for sleep, old man," Haruki grumbled from beside him. "Not even Kakashi slept during his team's exercises."

"I'm not an old man!" Asuma protested, holding back a grin at the easy banter. Haruki was good company when he opened up a little.

"With that beard, you look like you could be in your late thirties," Haruki shot back.

"I'm your age!" This time, there was real offense in Asuma's voice as he reached up to rub at his beard. It did not make him look old.

Laughter rang out and all three adults turned to look at the Genin on the ground. Ino bounded to her feet, having finished her lunch, and reached out to tug at Haruki's sleeve.

"Yeah, but Haruki-san doesn't have a beard, Asuma-sensei," Ino teased. "And," She turned to glance pointedly between the two Jonin. "He's better looking."

Asuma was somewhat surprised that Ino had said something so bold and guessed that they had gotten more comfortable in each other's company while he had been asleep. Ino may be outspoken and confident but Asuma had come to realize that she only spoke about people so playfully when she was at ease in their presence.

For his part, Haruki blinked down at the blonde, feeling rather thrown at the comment but chuckled good-naturedly after a moment. "Exactly, Asuma. Even Ino-chan says so, and she's the only one here who's got an eye for that sort of thing, which means I'm right."

Asuma scoffed, rolling his eyes as his female student beamed. He shot Inoichi a reproachful look when the man laughed and then turned a small scowl on the two boys still sitting on the ground. Both had amused grins on their faces as they finished up their lunches.

From his spot a few steps away, Inoichi surveyed Team 10 and the red-haired Jounin, and decided that accompanying the group today was one of the best decisions he had ever made. He eyed his daughter's hand tucked in a friendly manner in the crook of Haruki's arm as she continued to tease Asuma and debated the likelihood of the redhead shaking her off.

Earlier, while Asuma had slept, Haruki had simply heaved a resigned sigh and left him to it. Instead, he had moved away to help his daughter and Chouji as they continued their attempts at chakra control. Chouji had steadily gotten better and better, inching his way up the tree as the minutes ticked by, but Ino had only managed to get about halfway and no further. Two hours into the exercise and Inoichi had almost seen her frustration manifest a physical form when Chouji finally reached the top and flopped down on the ground for a breather.

In this, he and his daughter were the same, at least when he had been her age. He had been every bit as impatient and easily frustrated as Ino was now and that usually made itself known through an explosive temper. Inoichi had tensed when, after dozens of attempts and even more dents in the wood, his daughter had finally whirled on the sleeping figure of Shikamaru, mouth opening to vent her pent-up anger. He had often blown up at Shikaku and Chouza as well whenever he had failed at something multiple times and he knew Ino was no different.

But to his surprise, Haruki had cut in before Ino could say a word, and had asked the strangest thing.

"Azalea. What does it mean?"

Inoichi had had a hard time keeping the confusion off his face, and his daughter hadn't even bothered trying.

"What?" She had snapped, her ire obvious in the tone of her voice, and Inoichi had inwardly winced at the rude attitude directed at Haruki.

But the redhead hadn't even seemed to notice and merely cocked his head as he repeated his question. "What does an azalea mean? You work in a flower shop; you should know, right?"

Ino had pushed away a few sweaty bangs before snapping irritably, "Temperance, or to take care of yourself for me. What does that have to do with anything?"

Haruki had only shrugged and nodded at the tree. "One step. Go on."

Ino's brow had furrowed even further but had obeyed after a moment of hesitation, taking a step onto the tree so that she was standing sideways at the very base of the tree trunk. She wobbled a little and her arms flailed, and Inoichi had been sure she would fall again, but Haruki had quickly continued with another question.

"Bluebells. Meaning?"

Ino had automatically answered, having been drilled on the many different types of flowers since she was a little girl by her mother, and she had steadied against the wood as her mind focused on something else. "Humility and constancy."

Haruki had nodded and motioned for her to take another step.

"Tiger lilies?"

"Wealth and pride." Another step.

"Magnolias?"

"Perseverance, dignity, and nobility." And another.

"Buttercups?"

"Childishness or cheerfulness." And yet another.

And so they went; Haruki would toss out the name of a flower and Ino would counter with its meaning, and Inoichi could only watch in amazement as the red-haired Jonin talked his daughter down from her rage and up the trunk of the tree. Her two teammates had sat up at this point, watching her progress with quiet astonishment.

Finally, just before she had reached the top branch, Haruki had paused in his long list of flowers, head tilted back to maintain eye-contact, and offered a small smile up at Ino.

"One more then. A solidago?"

Ino had grinned, sweaty and smudged with dirt from all her failed attempts but had crowed triumphantly, "Success!", and had taken the final step, bringing her level to the highest branch of the tree.

Haruki's face had relaxed into a wide grin, hands still stuffed into his coat pockets as he rocked back on his heels. "Well, look at that. It seems like you can do it after all."

Inoichi had found himself smiling as well as his daughter's grin threatened to split her face. She had carefully made her way down the tree again, her steps much more sure and steady than before, and then she had bounced over to the redhead and thrown her arms around the Jonin in a grateful hug.

Haruki had frozen, flinching minutely in surprise, and Inoichi had almost frowned when the redhead glanced over at him with something akin to uncertainty. He would've thought that Haruki had been worried about his reaction if it wasn't for the fact that his long years as an interrogator had helped him pick up the confusion and discomfort and distress in the man's stance, as well as the silent scream for help in his eyes.

Inoichi had seen those emotions in some shinobi, not many, but enough to recognize it. He usually saw it in ninja that had been out on the field for too long and had forgotten what friendly human contact was like.

Inoichi had seen it before, but only ever in the war veterans after the Third Shinobi War.

He had straightened, mouth opening to tell his daughter to let go now because he had gone into the minds of some of those veterans and had seen a wrecked and ravaged world, desolate and dying, and if they weren't reintroduced to human contact in slow steps, it could (would) cause a breakdown or worse.

But Haruki had surprised him again when his body had forced itself to relax and an arm had circled around Ino's shoulders in an awkward hug, one hand patting her back before pulling away.

"Thanks!" Ino had exclaimed brightly, none the wiser as Haruki had smiled easily down at her, all the anxietyfearpanic hidden safely away from prying eyes.

"Don't think too hard," Was all the redhead had told her. "You were just concentrating too much chakra before, and it was dragging you down."

And then, fifteen minutes later, Haruki had settled the three Genin down with water and sandwiches and a soldier pill each. The redhead had made his way back to the tree he had originally been leaning against and Inoichi had found an apology at the tip of his tongue. It hadn't been his fault and it certainly hadn't been his daughter's fault, but the haunted, lost expression Haruki had directed at him had hit him hard, had brought him back to his days on the battlefield, and he had figured that someone should be sorry for putting that look on the Jonin's face, if only because Inoichi wasn't sure how to fix it. He barely knew anything about Kazama Haruki. At least with the war veterans, he had been ordered by the Hokage to mend the shinobi's mental stability as best he could. Somehow, he doubted Haruki would want him poking around inside his head.

But Haruki had only smiled at him, a little weary and a little grateful at the same time, as though Inoichi had already helped just by recognizing some of what the Jonin was going through. In the face of that smile, words had somehow seemed inadequate and Inoichi had remained silent in the end.

Blinking out of his thoughts, Inoichi studied the subtle tension currently lining Haruki's shoulders. Body language was something every interrogator had to know inside out and he detected the way the redhead would stiffen ever-so-slightly when his daughter or her teammates crowded too close. Yet Haruki was still bantering effortlessly with Asuma, actions relaxed and easy to the untrained eye.

Haruki was good, Inoichi approved. Even he probably wouldn't have noticed if not for Ino's hug earlier. But right now, to him, Haruki was clearly uncomfortable and it was even clearer that he wouldn't say anything to push the Genin away.

"Ino," Inoichi interrupted smoothly when the conversation paused for a second. "Did you take your soldier pill?"

"Oh!" Her hand slipped away from Haruki's arm and Inoichi waited until he saw the redhead relax again before turning to watch his daughter gulp down the military ration. Her two teammates followed her example before turning back to Haruki.

Haruki glanced at Inoichi out of the corner of his eye. The Clan Head wasn't even looking at him but he knew the interrogator well enough that he was sure Inoichi had called his daughter's attention away from him on purpose. Still, the man wasn't showing any signs of it so he put it to the back of his mind.

"Now then," Haruki began once he had all three Genin's attention again. "Your D-rank. Like Asuma said, you'll have to catch Tora for the Daimyo's wife." Here, a smile bordering on sadistic curled his lips up as he handed out wireless radios for the Genin. All three students eyed him warily as they accepted them. "But, instead of just running around anywhere you want, you'll be putting today's lesson to good use. Until this mission is completed, all three of you are only allowed to walk sideways or even upside-down. Buildings, trees, whatever; just so long as you don't walk upright. Understand?"

A horrified silence descended on the group. Asuma looked half-amused, half-appalled. "Are you trying to kill my students?"

Haruki attempted a reassuring smile that, in Asuma's opinion, wasn't all that reassuring, especially with the evil glint in the redhead's eyes. "Of course not. It's good practice. I've seen Genin do it before and they survived." Of course, they were his Genin, and his students had been downright awesome in his opinion. Nevertheless, after the exercise Haruki had put them through, all three probably would've cursed him out if it hadn't been for the fact that they had been too tired to do so.

Inoichi frowned, glancing sympathetically at his daughter. This would be tough, but if they succeeded, all three would never have to worry about chakra control again. Water-walking would come that much easier as well. "You heard him," He remained blank-faced when Ino shot him a betrayed look. "Get moving. It's already past one. At this rate, we'll still be here by dinner time."

Shikamaru looked like he would rather be anywhere else in the world and the doomed expression on Chouji's face made it seem as if Haruki had sent them off to the gallows. Ino stayed silent for several seconds before throwing up her hands and marching forward, grabbing her two teammates by the arm and dragging them off to the nearest building. "Alright, let's do this. C'mon Shikamaru, stop being so lazy! Chouji, cut the mournful look! The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we get to rest. Move it!"

Haruki chuckled and called out one last time, "We'll meet up with you once you complete the mission."

Shikamaru glanced back at him briefly, and Haruki hoped that at least the Nara heir had caught his hint. Akio had, and had prevented his two teammates from failing the mission in the end.

"Well," Haruki turned to the other two shinobi beside him and pulled out three more radios. "Let's go see how they do."

x.X.x

It was a rare sight for the former Head of Interrogation, the son of the Sandaime, and a rather unknown red-haired Jounin to be seen squatting on a rooftop together and snacking on dango while listening in on the curses and yells and 'troublesome's of a bunch of Genin, but Team 10 had been at it for four hours already and all three adults had gotten hungry.

It wasn't so bad, Inoichi mused as he listened to his daughter shout at the Nara heir for the umpteenth time since their mission had started. At the very least, he hadn't been this entertained in a long time.

"Ah, they got stuck again," Asuma observed from beside him, lying on his stomach as curses rang over their wirelesses. Where the heck had his students picked up some of those swear words anyway?

Haruki just sighed and checked the sky. His own Genin team had completed this mission in just under five hours. At the rate Team 10 was going, they probably wouldn't beat the record.

Because they could only walk on the side of buildings and telephone poles and upside-down under alcoves, all three students had had to keep doubling back whenever they found that they couldn't keep going on the route they had taken without jumping back to the ground or clambering up to the top of the roofs. Shikamaru had had the least problem with this, only getting stumped twice, but he had been too lazy to even try to give his teammates better directions, and it wasn't until Ino had caught on to this fact and had started yelling at him over the wireless that the Nara heir had started giving them instructions. Now they had their work cut out for them trying to catch Tora. While Haruki's rule restricted them, nothing restricted the cat from moving however she wished.

"Don't you think this is a bit hard for them?" Asuma winced when yowling was picked up on the radios, followed by more swearing when Tora inevitably escaped again. Judging by the rather stern frown on Inoichi's face, Ino was going to get an earful tonight.

Haruki shrugged, sitting with his legs dangling over the side of the roof on Inoichi's other side. "They can handle it. And once Shikamaru-kun gets his act together and stops sighing over everything, maybe they'll get somewhere."

"You think Shikamaru can come up with a plan?" Inoichi asked, somewhat curious to see how Haruki thought this strange mission would pan out.

Hauki hmm'ed an affirmation. "Chouji-kun's pretty good at sensing chakra signatures. He's the one who found Tora the last five times. Ino-chan's the fastest though and she's already managed to get her hands on that cat three times. She just hasn't been able to hold on to her. If Shikamaru-kun can come up with a plan to utilize those two strengths, maybe we'll all be home in time for dinner."

Inoichi nodded thoughtfully as Asuma dropped his head back down on his arms. "This is going to take a while," He muttered gloomily as his stomach growled.

Haruki rolled his eyes. "Go get more food if you're hungry. Oh, here," He withdrew a few bills and thrust them at the Jonin. "Get me some gyoza while you're at it."

Before Asuma could look more than a little indignant, Inoichi had also extended some money at him, nodding in agreement. "Get me some yakisoba, Asuma. The chicken one. Thanks."

Asuma spluttered out something that sounded a bit like 'lazy asses' but heaved himself up anyway, taking the money before shunshining away.

Inoichi and Haruki traded an amused look before settling into a companionable silence, listening to the latest generation of Ino-Shika-Chou stumble around the village.

"How did you know all those flowers?" Inoichi spoke up suddenly after a few minutes. "Some of the ones you threw out aren't all that well-known."

Haruki shrugged, his face carefully blank. "I had a friend who knew her flowers. Her family owned a flower shop as well; she'd talk about them sometimes when I dropped by."

Inoichi glanced sidelong at the redhead, and the interrogator part of him wanted to continue asking, but a bigger part of him wanted to leave it alone. It wasn't any of his business what the Jonin chose to say and not say.

They fell silent again and this time, it was Haruki who broke it.

"May I ask a question about your former job?"

Inoichi stiffened but nodded after a contemplative moment. The Jonin could ask; it didn't mean he would answer.

"If the Hokage asked, not ordered, asked you to take up your position in T&I again, would you?"

Inoichi arched an eyebrow. "Most people would ask why I left in the first place."

Haruki shrugged. He already knew why Inoichi had left. But he had always wanted to know if the feared interrogator would have refused to return if the Sandaime hadn't ordered him to. "Well, I'm not most people."

Inoichi fully agreed with that statement. He considered the question. It was a simple one, and it didn't require him to go into any details about his choice to retire.

"No," He voiced after a long moment. "Probably not. If the Hokage doesn't order me to, it wouldn't be an emergency. Short of that, I won't ever return."

Haruki nodded, quiet and unsurprised and said no more. He knew Sarutobi would order Inoichi back before the Chuunin Exams, but if the Yamanaka Clan Head didn't want to, then Haruki would put a stop to it. His time's Inoichi had taught him a few interrogation techniques privy only to the Yamanaka Clan just before he had infiltrated Iwa. He could do it now instead if he had to, although he shuddered at the thought of having to tear through another person's mind. He didn't know how interrogators could stand it day after day.

"Your food," Asuma appeared beside them again, looking mildly grouchy as he passed out their meals. The Jonin sensei had a dish of gyoza as well, though it was a larger portion than Haruki's.

Haruki accepted his with a grin and Inoichi nodded his thanks. All three dug in and almost choked when Shikamaru's voice finally rose to something above his typical lazy drawl and overrode Ino's ranting and Chouji's complaints.

"Alright, that's it. I can't stand this anymore. This is all so troublesome. Stop talking for a minute, woman, and listen to me. You're in charge of catching that stupid cat, but you'll come from the north. Chouji, find the damn thing but don't charge in. You've pinpointed it? Good. Stay where you are until I get into position. We're going to catch it just as it's leaving the alleyway. Ino, wait just around the corner. Catch it when Chouji chases it out. I'll snag its shadow once you've got it. Ready?"

There was a slightly stilted silence over the wirelesses as all three adults paused and listened intently until they heard two confirmations.

"Finally," Haruki gulped down the rest of his gyoza before rising to his feet. "Let's go watch."

Inoichi quickly swallowed the last of his meal and tossed the plastic bowl away in a garbage can down below. Haruki swiftly did the same before they both turned to Asuma. The Jonin blinked back at them, chewing slowly on a gyoza before shrugging as he swallowed. "I like to actually taste what I eat. I'll take it with me. Where are we going?"

Haruki twitched a little before heaving a sigh and waving a hand. "Follow me. We'll stay out of sight."

x.X.x

Ten minutes later, they watched from a distance as Team 10 grappled with a wildly struggling cat, all three gathered together on the side of a building as Tora's caterwauling rang throughout the street.

"Great," Asuma looked relieved. "They're done. Let's go cash this one in and go home." He made to jump down but Haruki's hand on his arm stalled him.

"Wait," Haruki murmured, blue gaze steady as he watched the three Genin. "They're not done."

Asuma and Inoichi shared a frown but stayed still and watched, listening to Team 10's conversation over the wirelesses.

"Finally!" Ino huffed, all but smothering the squirming cat inside Chouji's green jacket. "We're done, right? Let's get down! My legs are killing me!"

Chouji nodded in agreement, face red from exertion as they both made to step down.

"Wait a second," Shikamaru's hand shot out to snag Chouji's shirt as he glanced up and down the street.

"What now?" Ino snapped, frowning heavily as her feet slipped a little.

Shikamaru stayed silent for a moment longer, looking hard in all directions before running a tired hand through his ponytail. "I was afraid of this," He grumbled. "Wasn't sure if this was what he meant, but it seems like it."

"What are you talking about, Shikamaru?" Chouji took a steadying step up the side of the wall as he felt his bottom foot slide.

Shikamaru exhaled gustily, irritation warring with exhaustion on his face. "What was the last thing Haruki-san said to us?"

His two teammates frowned before Chouji spoke up, "He said he'd meet up with us after we completed the mission."

"Yeah," Shikamaru nodded. "So where is he?"

They both looked around. Ino scowled. "You mean we're not finished? What else do we have to do? We caught the stupid cat!"

"He said after we completed the mission," Chouji recalled, tugging at his scarf. "And to complete a mission, don't we have to report back to the client or the Hokage?"

Ino looked gobsmacked while Shikamaru just tipped his head back as best he could while standing sideways. He had better chakra control than the other two but even he was ready to just give up. Actually, he had been ready to give up twenty minutes into the mission, but Ino would've never shut up if he had.

"Exactly," Shikamaru poked at the bundle Ino was still holding. "We need to get this thing to the Hokage Tower while walking sideways. God, we're going to be the laughing stock of Konoha by the end of the day. My old man is never going to let me live this down. This is so damn troublesome."

For once, both his teammates looked like they fully agreed with him. Shikamaru's shoulders slumped even further. "Can't we just give up? We could-"

"No way!" Ino barked out, elbowing him so hard he almost tumbled to the ground. "We just spent the last five hours chasing this stupid thing," Here, she shook the cat almost violently, jacket and all. (Shikamaru wondered if it would be considered a failed mission if they returned a dead cat to the Daimyo's wife. Then he wondered why he even cared. If it was dead, then they would never have to do this troublesome mission again. One failed mission was worth that, wasn't it?) "I am not going to give up now! We are going to complete this mission even if I have to drag you both all the way to the Hokage Tower!"

Shikamaru sweatdropped and shared a weary look with Chouji. His best friend shrugged, already resigned to their fate. They both knew better than to argue with their female teammate.

"Alright then," Chouji tugged off his scarf completely, too hot to keep it on. "Let's get going."

x.X.x

"You're a sadist," Asuma muttered, watching his team straggle towards the Hokage Tower. "Those three are never going to forgive me for inviting you."

Inoichi was torn between laughing and sighing. He settled for the latter and eyed the red-haired Jonin standing beside him. "What would you have done if Shikamaru hadn't caught what you said?"

Haruki shrugged. "They would have to do it all over again tomorrow."

Inoichi shook his head as Asuma stared at him in uncomprehending disbelief. "I am very glad you weren't my sensei." He spoke with feeling. "I would've died."

Haruki snorted. "Oh, don't be so dramatic. Now go ahead to the Hokage Tower, will you? Tell all the shinobi on guard duty not to move, even if they're asked to."

Asuma looked horrified. "Those guards stand on either side of almost every doorway!"

"Yup," Haruki almost chirped. "Your students will just have to go over instead of jumping across."

Asuma's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Fine. I hope you realize that my students are going to hate me for the rest of eternity."

He shunshined off, leaving a satisfied Haruki and an utterly bemused Inoichi. "You push them pretty hard."

The smile on Haruki's face slipped a little as he turned to give Inoichi a fleeting look. "They're good. They've got a lot of potential. Asuma might enter them into the Chuunin Exams. If he does," His eyes flashed back to the group of Genin slowly making their way forward. "They'll need as much training as they can get."

Inoichi frowned. He was missing something here. Oh, he could see Team 10's potential as well. If they continued at this rate, he would approve of Asuma's decision to nominate them for the upcoming Exams. But Haruki's words sounded almost like a... warning.

"Come on," Haruki prompted, setting off after the Genin. I want to see how they get through the Hokage Tower."

Inoichi jumped after him, leaping to the next rooftop after the redhead.

"Haruki," He called out, eyes hard and voice completely serious for the first time since meeting the Jonin this morning. Haruki paused, coat flapping around him as a gust of wind rushed by. "Ino's my precious little girl. I wouldn't want anything happening to her. That goes for her two teammates as well."

The wind around them picked up for a moment and Inoichi knew it was reacting to Haruki when the redhead tipped his head over his shoulder to meet his gaze head-on, and for once, that cerulean gaze was completely unveiled. And Inoichi read understanding there, and silent promises grimly made and fiercely kept, all tied together with the adamant steel of a man who knew what it was like to lose something irreplaceable and cherished, if only because he had already suffered through it once.

Haruki inclined his head, eyes grave and meaningful. "They will be safe."

Four simple words, spoken quietly and without theatrics, and Inoichi, who had always been taught to look further, dig deeper, never stop until he hit rock bottom, believed him instantly.

And then Haruki blinked and the spell was broken, and the redhead moved away again, following Team 10. Without saying anything more, Inoichi followed, and wondered, for just a moment, why follow felt right.

x.X.x

"You were told not to move, weren't you?" Shikamaru accused through gritted teeth. At this point, he really couldn't have cared less that he was on the verge of strangling the Chunin on guard duty.

The shinobi blinked blandly back at him. "We cannot move," One said. "It's our job to stand guard here."

Swearing violently in his head, Shikamaru scooted around the guard, circling overhead to walk above the doorway. They had already passed several guards and Shikamaru had thought that maybe, if he asked nicely, then the guards would step aside so he could simply jump from one side of a doorway to the other. The width of the frame wasn't all that far and he would simply be able to move forward without taking detours. But the guards had refused to move, and Shikamaru swore that he would make Haruki pay for this torture in shogi, even if it took him a decade to thrash the man in a match.

Behind him, Ino was cursing under her breath almost maniacally as Chouji trudged after them, each step coming down probably harder than necessary.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing?"

Shikamaru froze, heart dropping when his father's voice sounded from somewhere below him. Stiffly, he turned his head to stare at his dad, and caught sight of Chouji's father a step behind him, frowning in consternation. Shikaku looked completely bewildered as he stared back, a few files tucked loosely under one arm.

Shikamaru felt for him; he was pretty damn bewildered himself. Why was he doing this again? He would've given up eons ago if Asuma had been the one to assign a mission like this to them. Granted, Asuma would neverassign a mission like this, and even if he had, he wouldn't have cared much if Shikamaru did give up. But somehow, he thought maybe Haruki would be disappointed if he quit now. Later, he would have to think more on why he was actually bothered by that.

"Training, though dying is closer to the truth," He grounded out, before jabbing a finger over his shoulder. "If you want to know more, ask our sadist of a sensei. He's probably having a good laugh right about now."

"What he said, Tou-chan," Chouji piped up from behind him. "But we're almost done."

Shikamaru grimaced visibly, eyeing the last flight of stairs that would lead up to the Hokage's office. If they walked on the ceiling and then went over the stairwell...

"See you later, Tou-san," Shikamaru muttered distractedly as a route panned out before him. It would work. He was sure of it.

And without further ado, he hurried on, his teammates trailing behind him with dragging feet.

This was so troublesome.

x.X.x

"Our sons claim that they're dying. Would any of you happen to have some idea as to what's going on?"

Shikaku's dry tone came from behind them and the three shinobi, crouched in the shadowed doorway of an empty meeting room as they watched the Genin's progress, turned to blink at the approaching Jounin Commander and the Akimichi Clan Head beside him.

Without hesitation, both Inoichi and Asuma pointed at Haruki. "His idea."

Haruki arched an eyebrow at the other two but turned a slightly strained smile in Shikaku's direction without calling them out. "They're training. Their D-rank was to catch the Daimyo's wife's cat and now they're returning it to her."

"While walking sideways inside the Hokage Tower?" Shikaku pointed out.

Haruki shrugged. "They just learned the tree-walking exercise today, so I told them that they could only walk sideways or upside-down." He paused, and then added, "By the way, your son should polish up his acting skills. He's not very good at pretending to have no chakra control."

Shikaku shrugged, apparently not at all surprised that Haruki had caught on. He glanced at Chouza instead and gestured, "Haruki-san, this is Akimichi Chouza, Chouji's dad. You remember him."

Haruki nodded politely. "Hello again, Chouza-sama."

Chouza actually made a face. "Chouza is fine. No honorific please. It makes me feel older than I already am."

Inoichi snickered and Shikaku's mouth twitched up. Haruki looked between them for a moment. Even in his own time, these three were always much more comfortable and relaxed in each other's company.

"Chouza then," Haruki blinked when Inoichi cut in.

"Then me too. Inoichi is fine," The blond glanced at Shikaku with a smirk. "And Shikaku's just Shikaku. He already acts like a grouchy old man; there's no need to add anymore years to him."

Shikaku frowned at him before shrugging casually at Haruki. "Shikaku's fine."

Haruki nodded silently, glancing over at Asuma, who was looking somewhat amused. With an inward sigh, he turned back towards the group of Genin. "They're almost out of sight. I want to see them get past the Hokage's door."

Trading puzzled looks, the other shinobi trekked after the redhead as Team 10 disappeared to the top floor.

x.X.x

"Now what?" Ino glared furiously at the two guards on either side of the Hokage's office door. If she hadn't been so angry and tired, she would've felt rather sorry that they both shrank back a little. Apparently, they saw her father's glare on her face.

Shikamaru crouched on the wall, studying the doorway. On their way up, only the door at the entrance of the Hokage Tower had given them any real trouble. But that door had been high enough that they could go above the guards' heads and cross the threshold sideways. The Hokage's door, on the other hand, wasn't high enough for that. There was only about half a foot above the guards and that wasn't enough room for Ino, much less Chouji.

Which left the top. Which also meant, unfortunately, that they would have to enter the room by swinging down from a sideways position, standing upside-down on the thin ledge that was the doorway, before yanking themselves back up to a sideways position again on the other side.

This was beyond troublesome.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Shikamaru sighed, straightening. "I'll go first."

Cautiously, he inched his way to the edge of the doorway, took a deep breath, planted a foot as close as he could to the underside of the door, and let gravity do the rest.

Shikamaru could swear his heart stopped when he saw the floor rush up towards him and he had to fight to not throw up his arms, concentrating on keeping his feet stuck to the top of the doorway instead. It didn't help that Ino had yelped "Shikamaru!" as soon as he had swung down.

"I'm fine!" He snapped back, sharper than he had intended it. Grumbling wordlessly under his breath, he pulled himself up on the other side, gritting his teeth against the strain of his leg muscles. "Alright, next!"

Ino and Chouji looked at each other and it was Chouji who spoke up first. "I'll go first," He said firmly, clamping down on the embarrassed flush threatening to rise in his cheeks. "I'm heavier. If I lose my footing, I'll have both of you to catch me."

Ino blinked, obviously surprised, but nodded in agreement. She shuffled as close to the door as she could, glaring nastily at the guard below her when he glanced up.

Chouji gulped as he stared down at the floor. It seemed even farther than it had a moment ago. He took a deep breath, his grip on the scarf wrapped around his hand tightening. He had come this far. There were loads of times during the afternoon that he had wanted to just give up, but Shikamaru hadn't and Ino would've chewed his ear off, and he had figured he would eventually stumble and fall and that would be the end of this strange mission.

But that eventually had never really come. He would stumble and slip but he had caught himself with his chakra every time in the end, and pushing himself a little more and a little more after that had ultimately brought him to the last obstacle of this mission.

"Oi, Chouji, c'mon," Shikamaru's voice sounded from the other side of the doorway. "If you slip, we'll catch you."

A finger poked him in the shoulder and he blinked over at Ino.

"You can do it, Chouji," Ino grinned at him, and Chouji thought back and honestly couldn't remember a time when Ino had encouraged him. He couldn't remember his female teammate ever looking so sweaty from training either and not seem to care about it.

He took another deep breath and straightened. He had come this far; failing now would just be stupid. And Haruki had been the one who had assigned this mission. If the Jonin didn't think he could do it, he would've stopped him by now. He paused for a moment at that thought. Thinking back, he remembered that Haruki had never looked at him like he couldn't. And during the tree-walking exercise, the Jonin had only smiled at him and nodded at his progress. Chouji had ended up reaching the top before Ino, who was usually better when they trained.

Chouji straightened, frowning determinedly before sucking in a breath and letting himself fall. His eyes clenched shut instinctively even as he fought to keep chakra at his feet. He felt his left foot slip and panic immediately set in, his arms shooting out to grab at something.

Two hands clasped his own, and above the roar of panic in his head, he heard his teammates' voices shouting at him.

"Chouji, stop kicking! Calm down and concentrate!" "Dammit, Chouji! Foot! Your foot!"

His left foot slammed against a flat surface and he sent a surge of chakra down (or up, a part of his mind provided somewhat detachedly) and he was suddenly hanging upside-down, as if he was back in the forest and sticking from a branch.

"Man, that was way too close."

Chouji slowly opened his eyes, meeting Shikamaru's gaze above him. He stared back for a moment before a weak chuckle left his mouth. There really wasn't anything funny to laugh about but the sound made Shikamaru grin and set Ino off as she laughed, a little amused at their situation but mostly relieved.

"C'mon, step up," Shikamaru ordered, extending a hand to pull him up. Chouji accepted it without hesitation and pulled himself over to the other side of the door.

"My turn then!" Ino called from the other side.

Chouji blinked and then quickly spoke up, "Wait, Ino. Pass us the cat first."

Shikamaru patted his shoulder. "Good thinking. If we lost the cat now, I think I'd go crazy."

Muffled footsteps sounded before a bundle (which had long since stopped moving, and Chouji hoped rather half-heartedly that the cat was still alive. He didn't want it to die of course, but he couldn't seem to muster up much sympathy for it right at the moment.) was passed over to them. Chouji tucked the cat under one arm before shuffling over to the other side of the door, his other hand free to catch Ino in case she slipped.

"Ready?"

Shikamaru sighed and leaned forward. "Ready. Go."

Ino grimaced at the floor before gathering every last bit of courage she had. She had two teammates on the other side, ready to catch her if she fell, and as lazy and gluttonous as they could be, they had always listened to her. Perhaps it was time to listen to them, just a little.

"Ino? Come on. Don't worry. We'll catch you."

Ino huffed. They didn't have to say it as if she was going to fall for sure.

"C'mon, woman. Don't be troublesome. We're right here."

She scowled. She was not troublesome, stupid Shikamaru.

But, "Alright, I'm coming." She glared at the floor, daring gravity itself to pull her down, and then shut her eyes and dropped.

For a fraction of a second during her freefall, Ino seriously considered chopping off her hair as soon as she got home. The extra weight did her no favours and only served to unbalance her as she swung down. Her arms jerked out, grasping at air as she fought against the downward pull and momentum. Hands suddenly clapped around her feet and she found herself hanging only by her ankles for a brief moment when her concentration faltered. And then sense rushed back into her mind and she circulated her chakra back down to her feet, not breathing until she found herself firmly stuck to the top of the doorway.

Almost laughing as her heart pounded in her chest, Ino reached out a shaky hand that was immediately grabbed by Shikamaru and she was hauled up onto the other side, still slightly unsteady but slowly brightening as she realized they had done it.

"That was an impressive display of chakra control,"

The mild voice made all three of them freeze.

They were in the Hokage's office. The Hokage'soffice. Which would actually mean that the Hokage would be in here...

Their heads snapped around and they stared in growing dread at the Sandaime standing a few feet in front of them.

"Yes, they are amazing aren't they?"

All three automatically looked down to meet a familiar blue gaze, a proud glint reflecting back at them. Haruki gestured at the floor. "Come on down. You've done great."

Shikamaru was the first to move, all but leaping away from the wall before sinking to the floor, sitting down with a thump. Apparently, he had chosen to ignore the Sandaime's presence for the moment.

Chouji was next, jumping down and then staggering a bit but extending the cat in the general direction of the Hokage. The Sandaime chuckled and accepted the bundle, uncovering the jacket just enough so that one ear was revealed, twitching in irritation. Chouji sighed and dropped down beside Shikamaru, shoulders slumping with exhaustion.

Ino leapt down almost right after, legs giving out as she plopped down beside Shikamaru. Mission accomplished. Now she just wanted to sleep until the cows came home.

A hand on her shoulder made her stiffen and look around. She blinked in surprise as she caught sight of her father. How had she forgotten he was here? "Otou-san!"

Shikamaru and Chouji looked around as well. "Tou-san." "Tou-chan!"

Shikaku and Chouza stepped into the office, smiling at their respective sons. Asuma entered behind them, shaking his head in a mixture of pride and disbelief.

"That was some training," Shikaku remarked, crouching down beside Shikamaru.

Chouza nodded in agreement, placing an arm around Chouji's shoulders. "Unbelievable. I can't believe you all got into the office."

The Hokage chuckled and moved to place Tora into a small cage by his desk before returning with Chouji's jacket. "I will have Tora delivered back to the Daimyo's wife. And of course, this mission has been completed. I'll have your pay ready for you when you come in tomorrow morning."

All three groaned simultaneously. They didn't even want to think about tomorrow.

Foreign chuckles made them glance up as Haruki stepped in front of them, hands hidden in pockets again as he crouched down in front of them.

"Great job," He smiled softly at them and, despite their fatigue, they found themselves listening. "That was awesome teamwork between you three."

He paused before turning to Chouji first. "Chouji-kun, good job at sensing Tora's chakra signature. Not many people your age can track chakra as well as you can, and you'll only get better as you practice more. Your chakra regulation is excellent; while you were chasing the cat, you were able to switch from one surface to the next with barely any pause. Just work on your stamina; the only reason you didn't make that swing just now was because you were tired. The switch with your right foot was flawless."

Chouji flushed a little, straightening under the praise and nodded determinedly. "Okay, Haruki-san. Thanks."

Haruki nodded before shifting his attention onto Shikamaru. The Nara heir stared back grumpily and Haruki arched an eyebrow. "Perhaps we'll leave that shogi game for another day, Shikamaru-kun."

Shikamaru scowled. "You knew we'd be dead on our feet. Or our butts. That's why you promised me."

Haruki smiled easily at him. "I did say anytime later. Don't worry; I'll play you whenever you want. I don't go back on my promises."

Shikamaru just huffed and slumped back against his father's knee. "So? What do I need to work on?"

Haruki tilted his head thoughtfully. "Great stamina, especially for someone who would like nothing more than to laze around all day. Good strategic thinking, although you could've thought up a plan earlier. I know you could have," He gave the boy a pointed look before continuing. "Your Kageshibari no Jutsu could use some work. I'm no expert on your Clan's techniques but your target won't always stay in one spot for a long period of time. You need to up its speed. Your father can probably give you some tips." The redhead glanced briefly at Shikaku, who nodded. It was only at this point that Haruki realized that he had the entire room's attention. Clearing his throat uncomfortably, he tuned them out and turned back to Shikamaru. "Other than that, there wasn't much else I saw today that you would need to pay special attention to. I'd suggest eating more though." He reached out to gently circle one of Shikamaru's wrists with forefinger and thumb. "You're a bit skinny and I bet you're exhausted right now. Good stamina doesn't necessarily mean you'll still have energy after you slow down."

Shikamaru blinked at his own wrist before nodding. He supposed eating more would probably be a good idea. And he knew his shadow technique was slow. Maybe he could practice catching leaves first. Lighter objects would be easier to work on.

He didn't notice the veiled astonishment on his father's face as he accepted the redhead's advice. "Thanks, Haruki-san."

Haruki smiled again before turning to Ino. "Well, your chakra control's improved quite a bit from this morning."

Ino grinned tiredly. "My legs are dead."

Haruki chuckled. "Maa, your stamina needs some work as well. But you've got excellent speed. When you ran across flat surfaces without having to turn a corner, even if you were just leaping from building to building, you didn't have to slow down at all. Unlike Chouji-kun though, you do need to work on your chakra regulation. I think that's the biggest problem you'll have with chakra control. Water-walking will be a bit of a challenge."

Ino pouted before brightening hopefully. "Will you come back to train us for that?"

Chouji straightened as well and even Shikamaru glanced up attentively. Haruki arched an eyebrow. "You want me to come back? Asuma's been convinced all afternoon that you'll be cursing me out by the end of the day."

Asuma smothered a laugh with a cough, moving forward to stand beside Haruki. Chouji looked up at Asuma with a small frown. "I don't mind if Haruki-san comes back."

Asuma scratched his head. "Really? From all the swearing I heard today, I thought you'd be boycotting training sessions from now on."

Chouji looked a little flustered but shook his head anyway. "It was hard; really hard, but..." He glanced at Shikamaru and Ino who both had matching smiles on their faces, exultant and proud. "We did it. I mean, how many other Genin teams can say they learned chakra control and got through Haruki-san's mission all in one day?"

Asuma did laugh at that. "I don't think anyone'sgone through Haruki's mission before."

Haruki shrugged in response as he rose to his full height again. "Just doing the D-rank mission is boring."

"For you," Shikamaru griped. "At least it's less troublesome for us."

"But it helped, yeah?"

Shikamaru blinked and then heaved a resigned sigh. "Yeah, but it was still troublesome."

"Troublesome, but worth it in the long run. A lot of things in life are like that, Shikamaru-kun."

Haruki stepped back glancing absently at the window. His time's Shikaku had said that to him once, and he had never forgotten it. Checking the sun's position in the sky, he missed the startled look from Shikaku.

"But you will train with us again, right?" Ino persisted. "And next time, you can come earlier so I can show you around my family's flower shop." A bright grin, childish and innocent, and one that Haruki hadn't seen on Ino's face in a long time. "We even have solidagos, though most people don't want them."

Haruki smiled and looked over at Asuma. "Well, if Asuma doesn't mind, I'll come back next week if I'm not on a mission."

Asuma nodded readily. "If you can spare a few hours, come back anytime." He grinned. "I had fun today."

Three glares were immediately shot at him.

"You didn't do anything!" Ino protested.

Asuma drew himself up in mocking indignity as he waved a hand at Haruki and Inoichi. "That's not true. Those two made me their food runner today."

The two aforementioned shinobi shared an amused look.

"He was a good food runner," Haruki commented.

"I agree," Inoichi nodded sombrely. "He was very quick about it."

Asuma frowned at both of them while his students grinned. It was fun watching their sensei get picked on.

A quiet clearing of someone's throat made all of them look around. They all straightened (or scrambled to their feet in the Genin's case) when their attention fell on the Sandaime.

"Sorry, old man," Haruki apologized sheepishly, not seeing the startled looks behind him. "I made all this part of their training."

"I gathered that," Sarutobi watched them with an amused air about him. It was rare for the senior Ino-Shika-Chou generation to be so relaxed in the company of others nowadays, even when together. "But I do have paperwork to complete, so, if you're done here," He glanced meaningfully at the door.

All the adults sketched hasty bows or nods before ushering the Genin towards the door. Sarutobi met Haruki's eyes briefly and nodded when Haruki glanced at his private office. With a nod in return, Haruki turned and left as well, closing the door behind him.

x.X.x

"...And I don't care how tired you are; eat a full dinner before you go to bed. Understand?"

Much to the amusement of their fathers, all three students nodded obediently as Haruki lectured them. His eyes seemed to focus on Shikamaru as he finished, and the Nara heir rolled his eyes but nodded once more to show his agreement.

"Okay then; I guess that's it for today. Unless Asuma has something to add?" Haruki glanced over at Team 10's actual sensei but Asuma only shrugged good-naturedly.

"Nothing to add," The Jounin said with a wry smile. "Haruki covered everything. We'll meet for training tomorrow at ten as usual."

Groans immediately filled the air.

"But sensei!" Ino protested. "We're exhausted!"

"I have never worked so hard in my entire life," Shikamaru complained. "Give us a break, Asuma-sensei."

"We're dying," Chouji announced, rubbing at a thigh. "Give us an extra hour at least?"

Asuma crossed his arms. "No way. Ten's late enough."

Ino huffed. "I have to get up early to help my mom set up shop! Ten's not late!"

Asuma didn't even blink. Haruki shook his head and crouched down to whisper something in the blonde's ear. Ino's eyes widened and a gleeful light appeared in her eyes. Asuma watched her warily.

"Got it!" Ino sang out before looking up at Asuma. "Asuma-sensei, please give us an extra hour to sleep in tomorrow."

Asuma shook his head. "I already said n..." He trailed off when he caught sight of the big baby-blue eyes staring teary-eyed up at him. Oh crap.

"Ino..." He warned. The puppy-dog eyes intensified.

Asuma stared for a moment longer and then folded like wet paper. "Fine. We'll meet at eleven."

Ino cheered while Chouji and Shikamaru scoffed but didn't complain.

"Cool, that works!" Ino beamed at the red-haired Jonin. "Thanks, Haruki-san!"

Haruki chuckled, ignoring the dirty look Asuma tossed his way. "Maa, just don't use it too often or it might lose its effect."

Ino nodded enthusiastically while Inoichi sighed behind her. He had a feeling that look would be turned on him sooner or later. He shot a glare at Shikaku when the man elbowed him with a smirk.

"See you later then," Haruki nodded at the six in general. He and Asuma were going the same way.

Several goodnights later and the two Jounin were heading down a street away from the Hokage Tower, the setting sun casting an orange-red glow over everything.

Asuma had quickly lit a cigarette as soon as the two groups went their own way. He hadn't smoked all day and it had been chaffing on his nerves. Haruki didn't seem to mind and they walked in a companionable silence as they headed back to their respective homes.

"There was actually another reason I invited you today," Asuma admitted out of the blue. He wasn't sure how to post his question so he figured he might as well start with a confession. Beating around the bush never did any good.

Haruki only turned a mildly curious look on him. He had pulled out the hair tie holding back his hair and the crimson locks now hung around his shoulders again.

"The Sandaime is my father," Asuma started, but forged on when he didn't detect any surprise. "We had dinner a while back. We don't usually; I mean, we're not on the best of terms at the moment."

Again, he paused, waiting for the shocked exclamation that usually followed this revelation. After all, who wouldn't want a good relationship with the Hokage? But he wasn't all that surprised either when he didn't receive it.

"He invited me for dinner though, and it was actually alright." He turned to study the redhead. "He said he kept your advice in mind; what did you say to him?"

Haruki was silent for a while, gaze flickering from house to tree to shop. "Maa, it wasn't anything special." He finally said. "I just told him that, while he can have his own opinion on somethings, he should also try to understand the same issue from someone else's point of view."

He paused for a heartbeat before a small smile tilted his lips up. "Hearing someone is easy; understanding them is much harder. The trick is to want it, to place yourself in the mindset and experiences of another. That is the key to unlock the doors of peace between people and it's not easy. Some people use words and that works, while others trade blows," His smile grew a little wider. "And that works too. But either way, you still have to really look and really listen to understand."

Asuma frowned a little. He wasn't sure he completely grasped what Haruki meant, but he thought he might with some time. His father had prompted him to talk about some aspects of his life and the man had listened attentively the entire time, hung on to every one of his words as if they were important.

"But why?" He finally asked. This had been bothering him the most. It didn't really surprise him that Haruki had already known about his familial connection to the Sandaime; the redhead always seemed to know more than he let on. But he didn't get why the other Jonin would go out of his way to prod his stubborn father into action over something that really didn't impact Haruki in the slightest. "Why did you tell my father all that?"

Again, Haruki was silent for a long while, and Asuma was starting to think that the Jounin wouldn't answer as they reached the end of the street. And then Haruki smiled, sad and wistful and tired all at once.

"My parents died when I was a baby," Haruki didn't look at him, simply staring ahead with the glow of the sunset in his eyes, turning them to an almost-purple. "And I never had the opportunity to say goodbye to either of my godparents before they died too." The cerulean-turned-amethyst gaze finally met his own head-on. "I guess I told him because I think family is important. I think that if I ever had any family, even if I got into the mother of all arguments with them, I'd still want to do everything I could to make up with them."

Asuma couldn't even blink if he wanted to as Haruki's gaze seemed to deepen for a second. "Because you never know when that chance will be taken away. Then you'll be left with nothing but regrets, and I think that's the saddest thing of all; to know what you could've had and know what you should've done, but not have any way to fix it."

Asuma stayed still and silent, not sure what to say as that mesmerizing gaze finally pulled away and the redhead seemed to burrow deeper into his coat as a gust of wind rippled by.

"Well," Haruki continued in a much lighter tone. "I turn off here. I'll see you around, Asuma. Good night."

"Night," Asuma echoed, cigarette dangling absently from his right hand as he watched Haruki disappear down the street, crimson hair like a beacon of fire.

He didn't move until Haruki was completely out of sight, the other Jonin's words still ringing in his head. And then he turned and started making his way back to the Hokage Tower.

He wondered how his father felt about Korean; he had heard that Yakiniku Q had a discount tonight.

Kageshibari no Jutsu – Shadow Bind Jutsu


	7. Chapter 7

**Edited 7-9-16 This Chapter has the most changes in it! chapter 8 should be up today or tomorrow.**

Chapter 7 – More Training and Several Surprises

He frowned hard, almost glaring as he willed the shadow to move faster. The stupid leaf was going to hit the ground before he could-

"This is rare. You're up early,"

Shikamaru jerked up, his concentration breaking instantly and he could only watch in glum dismay as the shadow he had been extending shrank back to normal size. A few feet away, the leaf fluttered to the ground to join several more, all sitting innocently on the damp spring grass. Shikamaru wanted to stomp on them.

With a sigh, he flopped backwards, the cold grass under him coming as a relief to his skin while the morning dew soaked through his shirt. Tilting his head back to look at his father, he grumbled, "Tou-san, you couldn't have come a few seconds later? I almost had it."

Shikaku stared from his son to the small pile of leaves. He had woken up about an hour ago, getting ready for another day at work. It had been mere chance that he had glanced out a window and had seen his son perched on one of the Compound's hills under the six o'clock sunrise. He had done a double-take, wondering if his mind had been playing tricks on him as he had squinted against the morning light. Curious, because his son never rose before eight-thirty, he had gone out to investigate.

"You were... practicing?" He asked, mildly dumbfounded.

Shikamaru scowled before switching his gaze to the sky above. The sunrise splashed streaks of soft orange across the gradually brightening blue, and lit up the clouds themselves. "Yeah, but it's troublesome. I've decreased the time for my jutsu by a couple seconds, but that's it." His scowl grew fiercer. "I'm getting beaten by leaves."

Shikaku stayed silent for a moment longer, wondering if he was still in bed and actually dreaming. "How long have you been out here?" He asked carefully.

"Hm? Oh, about half an hour."

Shikaku breathed an inward sigh of relief. At least he had woken up before his son.

"Would've been longer, but making eggs is harder than it looks. Shoulda paid more attention when Kaa-san was teaching me."

Shikaku's jaw almost dropped open. What?"What?" He moved forward to look down at his son. "Then when did you wake up?"

Shikamaru frowned up at him. What was wrong with his dad? Was the man always like this in the morning? "Four-thirty. Stayed in bed for a while. Why?"

Shikaku looked around for a genjutsu, and then, finding none, pinched himself for good measure. God, this was real. This was surreal.

"Shikamaru," He finally asked faintly. "Why aren't you still in bed?"

Shikamaru sat up, propping one knee up to rest his right arm on. "I told you; I'm practicing. Haruki-san said my Kageshibari no Jutsu needed to get faster. You were there yesterday; you heard him."

Shikaku pinched the bridge of his nose before dropping down beside his son. "I didn't hear you cooking," He glanced sidelong at Shikamaru.

The Nara heir shrugged, dropping his arm to cross his legs. "I used one of the kitchens in the guest houses. Didn't wanna wake Kaa-san up."

They both sat in silence for several seconds as Shikaku digested this. His son, who usually didn't want to get up before noon, had gotten up before five, cooked himself a breakfast, and was now training because...

"Because Haruki said so?" Shikaku prodded.

Shikamaru frowned quizzically at him. "What? You mean breakfast? He told me I should eat more."

"Your mother and I tell you to eat more!" Shikaku pointed out indignantly.

Shikamaru scowled again. "Yeah, but you two didn't put me through a workout hard enough to almost kill me. I was exhausted yesterday, and I didn't even really feel it until after the mission was over." He raised a hand and absently studied the wrist Haruki had held yesterday, missing the silent amazement on his father's face. "I mean, you had to carry me halfway home. I couldn't even walk the entire way. But he said that eating would help so..."

He trailed off, shrugging, and Shikaku made a mental note to hunt down the red-haired Jounin and thank him. Shikamaru usually preferred sleeping to eating, and his appetite had adjusted accordingly, dwindling down to something bordering on unhealthy. He and Yoshino had often worried when Shikamaru only ate small portions during meals, and that was only when the boy could be bothered to drag himself to the dinner table, usually after his wife had yelled at him. If he had known that putting his son through strenuous exercise would get him to change, he would've done it ages ago.

"And what are you doing now?" Shikaku prompted, turning to look at the pile of leaves.

Shikamaru scratched his cheek, smudging a bit of dirt there. "Leaves are lighter, so I'm trying to catch their shadows before they hit the ground. But it's hard, and I'm already tired."

He scratched his head and then sighed before heaving himself back on his feet. "Well, whatever. I almost had it the last time." He shot his father a dark glower as he made his way over to the leaves again. "Would have too if you had walked slower or something."

Shikaku shrugged apologetically before remarking, "I would've thought you'd sleep in today. Ino managed to squeeze an extra hour out of Asuma after all."

Shikamaru frowned, scuffing at the grass around the leaves. "That was the plan, but I woke up at four-thirty and couldn't get back to sleep. Kept thinking about this stupid jutsu so I figured I'd just get up and do something about it."

Stooping down, he picked up a handful of leaves and tossed them into the air. Scrambling back to his position a few feet away, he activated his jutsu and concentrated on the dancing shadows, extending his own as fast as he could without losing control.

There! Two leaves froze in midair as his shadow snagged theirs. Quickly, he redirected his shadow to several others, grinning in spite of himself as he caught three more. The others fluttered to the ground, but he congratulated himself on paralyzing five. He had only been able to catch four ten minutes ago.

Letting his hands drop back into his lap, he watched the leaves fall back onto the ground before turning to his father. "See that? My time improved again. If I can just..."

Shikamaru trailed off as he noticed the odd expression on his father's face. "Tou-san?"

Shikaku blinked and then reached out to pluck a stray leaf out of his son's hair. "If you keep this up, I might have to invite Haruki to come live with us."

Unfortunately, he was only half-joking. The red-haired Jounin was turning out to be a very good influence on his son, plus he was a great shogi player. And he had a feeling that his wife would instantly like the redhead as well when she found out about Shikamaru's new eating habits.

"Eh," Shikamaru flopped backwards again, blowing away a strand of hair that had escaped his ponytail. "That would be troublesome. He'd probably have me out at the crack of dawn to train."

That wasn't a 'no', Shikaku snapped his gaze down, speculating on whether or not his son had realized what he had inadvertently said. Judging by the half-lidded eyes, probably not.

"Well," Shikaku rose to his feet, glancing up at the sky. He still had time to spare. "I'll help." He moved to the pile of leaves and picked up a handful, noting the way Shikamaru hurried to an upright position again without complaint.

He didn't think anything could motivate his son until after his first mission gone wrong. That was what had happened with him after all. His first botched mission had sent him home in frustrated tears and gut-clenching fear when he had been too weak to protect both Inoichi and Chouza. Both of his teammates had ended up in the hospital for three weeks, their sensei had ended up dead, and Shikaku had ended up with two knife wounds gouged into his face, a lifetime's reminder of his failure. After that, he had never skipped out on training again.

But he hadn't counted on Kazama Haruki appearing, and as Shikamaru sent out his shadow again, Shikaku thought that maybe, because of this unexpected development, he could step up his son's training earlier than he had planned.

x.X.x

Huffing as she stepped through the side door of her family's flower shop, she wiped her brow and downed the rest of the water in her bottle. She almost choked when a familiar voice sounded behind her.

"Ino, what are you doing? Where have you been?"

Coughing, Ino spun around, frowning at her father. "Otou-san, don't scare me like that!"

Inoichi held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Sorry, sorry. But where have you been? It's seven-thirty in the morning!"

Ino stretched before reaching up to tug her hair tie holding her hair in a bun. "Practicing. I can go up and down buildings with no problem now, and I'm getting faster at regulating my chakra so I won't have to stop whenever I turn a corner."

Inoichi stared, barely registering the words as he stared at his daughter's hair. "Ino, is your hair..."

"Oh, you noticed!" Ino beamed brightly at him. "I cut it a little, earlier this morning. It actually looks pretty good like this, doesn't it? And it's still long, so Sasuke-kun will still like it."

Inoichi ignored the reference to the last Uchiha (he had been doing that for a few years now, ever since his wife had reassured him - multiple times - that it was one of those crushes that would go away sooner or later; that it wasn't serious so he wouldn't have to go and have a little chat with the boy) and asked, somewhat bewildered, "But why did you cut it? You love your hair!"

Ino scoffed, tossing her empty bottle in their recycling bin before rummaging through a cabinet for a clean towel. "Don't be silly, Tou-san. It's not like I shaved it all off. I just shortened and thinned it a bit. When I swung down yesterday to get past the Hokage's door, my hair almost threw me to the ground. If it hadn't been for Shikamaru and Chouji, I would've failed the mission!"

"Oh," Inoichi said rather stupidly. (Just last week, he had been yelled at for suggesting that Ino trim her hair. Teenage girls; he'd never understand them.) He racked his mind for something other than what the hell is going on here. "...You woke up early to train?"

His daughter shot him an annoyed look. "That's what I said, Otou-san. Mou, what's wrong with you this morning? Are you usually like this at this time?" She checked the clock on the wall. "It is kinda early. Do you need coffee?"

I need to see a doctor, Inoichi thought absently. Out loud, he voiced carefully, "Ino, you're not usually up this early. What brought this on?"

Ino shrugged, wiping her face with the towel. "I couldn't sleep. I mean I did sleep, but then I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep again." A slightly embarrassed smile. "I thought that maybe if I left it too long, I might forget what I learned yesterday, so I headed out to practice."

She turned and moved deeper into the shop, making for the stairs that would lead up to the interior of their house. Inoichi followed, still feeling somewhat lost.

"Wait, you just asked Asuma yesterday for an extra hour to sleep in. Now, instead of doing that, you get up early and go out training? When did you get up anyway?"

"Umm, around six? I didn't leave 'til six-thirty though since I had to eat breakfast first. And I told you; I couldn't sleep. I just kept thinking about that stupid door."

Inoichi dragged a hand over his eyes. It was too early for this. He had woken up at seven. Since when did his daughter find the ability to wake up earlier than he did?

"But why?" He asked, flabbergasted. "What about all that stuff you said about beauty sleep and dieting and other... stuff?" He twitched when Ino turned an arched eyebrow at him. Sometimes, he hated the fact that his daughter was so much like him.

"Well," Ino's voice was generously patient as she entered the kitchen. "Haruki-san said I needed to work on my stamina and chakra regulation. And if I really train like I did yesterday, I'll just burn away anything I don't need. And my hair's not going to look the same afterwards anyway, so I figured that I might as well be practical. A bun is much easier to work with. I can look good after training once I take a shower."

"...So all this is because Haruki gave you some advice?"

Ino shrugged again as she broke out a bowl of cereal and took a seat at the dinner table. "Well, it would be kinda embarrassing if I haven't improved at all when he comes to train us again."

Inoichi stayed silent as he sat down across from Ino. This was... very strange. Usually, his headstrong daughter didn't care about training. Granted, she had gone through the mother of all D-ranks yesterday, but Inoichi had been more afraid that Ino would be put off of training after going through the difficulty of Haruki's training exercise. Obviously, his worries were completely unfounded.

"So you've improved then?" He asked lightly.

Ino grinned at him, bouncing to her feet again. "Watch!"

A moment later, she had scurried up the side of the kitchen wall, pausing only for a few seconds before settling herself firmly on the ceiling. "Ta-da! I'm pretty fast now, aren't I? It took me at least ten seconds to switch surfaces yesterday."

Inoichi stared in shocked silence. It was true; Ino had taken quite a while every time she had wanted to step onto another surface during the D-rank. "...Haruki said he'll be coming again next week, right?"

Ino walked back down to flat ground and took a seat again. "Yup! And I can show him our flowers then."

She stopped talking, looking suddenly contemplative, and Inoichi frowned. "Something wrong?"

Ino poked at her cereal. "Not really. Just..." She paused again before glancing up at him, eyes unusually sombre. "Do you think we could ask him over for dinner next time we see him?"

Inoichi blinked, feeling rather taken aback. He hadn't been expecting that. "I don't mind, I suppose, and your mother should be alright with it, but why?"

His daughter flushed a little, quickly finishing off her cereal before moving away to put it in the sink.

"I'm not sure," She said at last, turning back to him with a thoughtful frown marring her features, so like his own when his own thoughts fell on something important. "But you know how you always tell me to try to look into a person and not just at whatever front they put up?"

Inoichi nodded. That was one of the top rules of a shinobi, and the top rule of an interrogator.

"Well, I don't always do that," Ino looked a little sheepish. "But I tried to with Haruki-san yesterday. Because whenever he smiled at me, or at Shikamaru or Chouji," She shifted a little when Inoichi abruptly leaned forward, interest piqued. He had learned, years ago, that sometimes, children saw things down to their very core far easier than adults. "His smiles always seemed a little sad. I thought that maybe he had lost friends or children of his own or something, so I tried to look a little closer; you know, like I'd glance at him when he wasn't talking to anyone; when he was just listening to us."

"And what did you see, Ino?" Inoichi asked quietly. He had done the same, and he wondered if Ino had arrived at the same conclusion. He had seen grief and sorrow, and thought, perhaps, that the red-haired Jounin had lost quite a few people close to him.

But his daughter tilted her head, blue-green eyes sad in a way that made Inoichi want to punch something to make it go away.

"Loneliness," Ino answered softly, rocking back on her heels. "He looked really lonely, Tou-chan."

Inoichi stilled, a little stunned as he thought back to Haruki's brilliant cerulean eyes. He remembered the way his daughter had gotten more affectionate near the end of the tree-walking exercise, and she had chattered on about everything and nothing throughout lunch, telling the red-haired Jounin about her everyday life. Maybe that hadn't all been just gratitude and friendliness after all.

"Sure," He nodded briskly. "I'll talk to your mother about it. When he comes by next week, invite him over for dinner."

Ino brightened immediately, leaning forward to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Tou-san!" She danced out of the kitchen. "I'm going to take a shower now. Start on some breakfast; I'm still starved!"

Inoichi chuckled as he rose, absently putting on the kettle.

A war veteran. That was what Haruki reminded him of. And even though he had retired, he still kept tabs on the T&I Division, but he hadn't heard anything about a shinobi getting therapy from anyone there. Haruki had just returned from an eight-year-long mission as a spy. Surely at least a mental check-up was necessary. All shinobi returning from extended infiltration missions had to go through it.

He would go see the Sandaime later, Inoichi decided. Maybe Sarutobi just hadn't noticed yet. If even the Yamanaka Clan Head brought it up, the Hokage would agree, and maybe Haruki could get some help. In the meantime, he'd make sure to... insist when the redhead inevitably turned Ino's dinner invitation down.

x.X.x

One more lap. That should be enough for today. Trying to keep his breathing steady, he jogged past the main gates again, ignoring the dubious looks the guards kept throwing at him.

"This is unexpected, Chouji. Did something happen?"

Chouji started, almost tripping before catching himself and slowing to a stop to watch his father approach. "Oh, good morning, Tou-chan. I'm just running a few laps."

"I... see," Chouza squinted at his son, noting the flush of exertion in his cheeks and just managing to stop himself when he made to check for a fever. "Ah, why?"

Chouji shrugged a little, still breathing hard. "I need to work on my stamina."

"Oh," Chouza glanced at the guards standing by the main gates. Good; it wasn't just him. They looked as lost as he felt. "Is this because of what Haruki said yesterday?"

His son nodded. "Yeah, I promised I'd work on it."

"I... see," He repeated, wincing inwardly when Chouji gave him a strange look. But it was hardly Chouza's fault that he had somehow woken up in the twilight zone this morning. "Shouldn't you eat breakfast first? Exercising without food is bad for you."

Chouji brightened a little. "Oh I already ate. I made my own breakfast this morning since Kaa-chan was still asleep."

"You already..." Chouza was starting to feel slightly alarmed. "It's barely eight! When did you wake up?"

Chouji frowned in thought, glancing up at the sky for a moment. "Umm, well I woke up at around six-thirty, but it took me a while to get breakfast ready, so I didn't start doing laps until around seven-ten."

"And how many laps have you done?" Chouza asked weakly.

"Well this would be my tenth," His son shifted, looking embarrassed. "I'm kinda slow at the moment, but the compound's pretty big and I don't think I'd make it if I went any faster."

Chouza mentally traced the border of his compound, wondering if it had shrunk sometime in the night. Nine laps around the compound in less than an hour. He had no idea Chouji had it in him at this age. It seemed that his son was pretty good when he actually put the effort in.

"All this because Haruki gave you some advice?" Chouza asked incredulously.

Chouji nodded, oblivious. "I promised I'd work on my stamina. He's coming back to train us next week, remember? I have to be better by then."

Chouza had a hard time keeping his jaw off the ground. "But why? Asuma's been training you for the last two weeks and you weren't out here training so early then!"

Chouji scratched his head before swinging his arms a little. "... Yesterday's mission was really hard, Tou-chan," He admitted unexpectedly. "I was exhausted after it was over. That's never happened when Asuma-sensei trained us. I'm not saying he's bad," Chouji tacked on hastily. "I wouldn't trade Asuma-sensei for anyone, but he's never pushed us like Haruki-san did."

Chouza stared down at his son, recalling the lack of motivation in all three of the newest generation of Ino-Shika-Chou. He had expected it. It had been the same with himself and Shikaku and Inoichi. Occasionally, he still felt a twinge of guilt whenever he caught sight of the scars on Shikaku's face, reminding him of a time when he had been too weak to protect his team and had had to fully depend on his teammate to get him home alive. When he had woken up in the hospital afterwards, he had been horrified when he had seen the price Shikaku had had to pay, and even more so at seeing the deep bags under the Nara's eyes and the guilt aging his friend's teenage face. After that, he had thrown himself into his training, determined to never place such a huge burden on someone else again. He had sworn to pull his own weight from then on, and he had never broken his word since.

"You could have given up anytime yesterday," Chouza's expression turned thoughtful as he considered his son. "Why didn't you? Like you said; the mission sounded pretty hard. It's not a requirement to do the mission Haruki's way."

Chouji surprised him by frowning fiercely up at him. "I couldn't give up! Even Shikamaru didn't give up!"

"But why not?" Chouza persisted.

"Because Haruki-san never looked at me like he thought I couldn't!"

Chouza pulled back a little, blinking down at his son and feeling somewhat stunned. Chouji's fists had balled instinctively as he barrelled on.

"He showed us how to do the tree-walking exercise and I reached the top before Ino did, and he knew I could work it out myself! And he wouldn't have given us that mission if he didn't think we could do it!" The colour in Chouji's face deepened as he paused, before continuing, "I know what other people think about me. They all think I won't be able to become a shinobi. Shikamaru and Naruto and Kiba were the only ones who didn't care. Haruki-san doesn't care either, and he gave us the mission as a challenge to see if we could meet his expectations," His head tilted up defiantly. "And we did!"

Chouza stood frozen for a long while, studying the way his son seemed to stand more firmly now, a little straighter even though he was undoubtedly tired.

He had never thought his son couldn't; had always known that one day, Chouji would become a great shinobi. But he had been content to let his son build his own confidence, guiding him with gentle reassurances that he would one day find real friends to stand beside; and Chouji had, had found a great friend in Shikaku's own son, but was that really enough? What good were friends if his son didn't have the strength to protect them when it mattered?

"Is this your last lap?" Chouza finally asked, watching his son blink in confusion at the sudden change in topic.

"Yeah. I want to get some more food and a shower before I meet Shikamaru."

"Okay," Chouza nodded, gesturing to the path in front of them. "Mind if I join you?"

His son brightened visibly, beaming up at him. "Sure, Tou-chan!"

Chouza smiled back and slowed his pace to match Chouji's as they moved forward. Maybe he could see how his son was doing with their clan techniques during his spare time. If he was good enough, Chouza could start him on something more advanced.

His mind turned to the red-haired Jounin he had finally met personally yesterday. Inoichi had been with Haruki all day, hadn't he? Chouza would locate his former teammate later and find out more about this man that had made such a huge impact on his son.

x.X.x

"Hokage-sama, with all due respect, what do you mean he's 'fine'? I know a ninja's psyche better than anyone, and I am telling you that Haruki is anything but 'fine'!"

Inoichi glared furiously at his Hokage, part of him wondering how he had gotten into a full-out, if rather one-sided argument with the Sandaime.

He had skipped out on another day of work at the flower shop and made his way to the Hokage Tower instead, planning to drop a word to the Sandaime about Haruki so Sarutobi could do something about it, and that would be that. Said plan had been thrown out the proverbial window when the Sandaime had listened patiently to his concern and then promptly shut him down with an Inoichi, Haruki-kun is fine. He does not need help.

Inoichi had blinked and thought maybe Sarutobi hadn't understood, so he had proceeded to list out the things he had seen in the red-haired Jounin, throwing in the fact that Haruki had just returned from a long infiltration mission for good measure.

But again, he had been assured, as if he didn't have eyes, that Haruki was fine, and that there was no need to worry. The entire conversation had quickly gone downhill from there, with Inoichi growing increasingly frustrated at the Hokage's adamant refusal to see sense.

Inoichi respected and admired the Sandaime, he really did, but he did not appreciate someone else thinking that they could do a better job than he could when it came to the mind; when it was obvious, even to his daughter, that there was something wrong with the redhead.

So what had started out as a pleasant request had quickly dwindled to a forced-calm, through-gritted-teeth sort of dispute, with Inoichi doing most of the teeth-gritting.

Now he stared darkly at the man in front of him, unsympathetic even when Sarutobi heaved a tired sigh.

"Inoichi," Sarutobi started again (and if he said 'fine' one more time, Inoichi would start shouting, the guards within hearing distance be damned). "There is nothing we can do-"

"I trained the T&I Division myself," Inoichi snapped in a low voice. "I can pick someone out to at least guide Haruki through the first stage of therapy; someone who knows how to be discreet if need be. Give him at least that much-"

"Inoichi," And this time, Sarutobi's voice was a mixture of warning and resignation (but not the resignation Inoichi was looking for). "We cannot help him!"

Inoichi's mouth closed with a near-silent click, staring in utter disbelief at his Hokage. Even the shinobi that had come out of the Third War so worse for wear that Inoichi had only needed to take one glimpse at the outer layer of their mind to know that they were beyond help had gone through every stage of therapy. Sarutobi had ordered it back then, even when Inoichi had insisted that it would be futile, so why wouldn't the man at least let him try now? What made Haruki different?

"Why not?" He finally grounded out tightly. "What makes him different? Why can't we help him?"

Sarutobi released another heavy sigh, eyes sombre under his hat. "Because we could never understand what he is going through. Because all the people who could ever help him right now no longer exist. I am sorry, Inoichi, but in this matter, I ask you to trust me. Cease and desist from pursuing this issue any further. You do not understand the pain and damage you could unleash should Haruki-kun be pushed in the wrong way. That is an order."

Inoichi stared hard at the aging man. That was it? Some vague response about not understanding? Since when had that ever stopped the Sandaime?

He wanted to ask, to demand a real answer, but the hard expression on Sarutobi's face told him that he would get nothing more out of the man. He had been ordered to stand down and was expected to do so.

But this wasn't right. Since when did Konoha just give up on its shinobi? Since when did the Hokage just admit defeat and leave a man on his own to deal with his own problems?

Inoichi closed his eyes. He knew, more than most, just how delicate the mind could be. But at the same time, it was a precious thing, with thoughts and memories and feelings all entangled together, and it was this very reason that had made him retire from active duty. Because no matter how many times he did it, he simply couldn't get used to tearing another human's mind apart for answers, intruding, raping, until he found what was needed. To see someone's mind suffering, especially when that someone had helped his daughter and had become something of a friend, was a kind of torture all on its own.

"Inoichi."

Inoichi's lips thinned as he opened his eyes again, effortlessly pulling on the impenetrable mask that he had perfected over his long years as an interrogator, and met his Hokage's gaze again.

"As you wish, Hokage-sama," He nodded stiffly, trying to ignore the disgust curling in his gut, at Sarutobi, at himself, at the situation in general.

Without a word, Inoichi spun on his heel and stalked out of the office, closing the door behind him with a quiet but sharp bang. He pulled up short when he turned and found a familiar figure leaning against the wall beside the office door, arms crossed and staring ahead without moving.

"Shikaku," Inoichi frowned a little when his former teammate tilted his head to give him a sidelong look, eyes grave and mouth a grim slash across his face. The Jounin Commander looked every bit his rank at the moment. Inoichi glanced around, spotting the two guards that Shikaku had most likely sent away when he had heard him talking to the Sandaime rounding a corner. Wordlessly, they moved away from the Hokage's office, heading back downstairs in heavy silence.

Neither said a word until they reached Shikaku's office, and Inoichi closed the door behind them as they walked inside.

Glaring moodily out the window as Shikaku stationed himself at the edge of his desk, arms folding together once more, Inoichi snapped, "That's bullshit. Haruki's still walking and talking. As far as I'm concerned, that's all the requirement a shinobi needs to start healing."

Shikaku was much calmer as he watched the blond pace and rant in his office. He had been on his way to the Hokage's office to pick up the day's paperwork when he had caught Haruki's name and Inoichi's voice, the subtle undertone of anger clear only to himself and Chouza. Instinctively, he had sent away the two guards posted at the door, telling them to return in five minutes. Then he had settled himself beside the doorway and listened in on the conversation.

"Shikamaru was up at the crack of dawn this morning," Shikaku interrupted abruptly, stopping Inoichi in mid-tirade. The best way to head Inoichi off before his anger became a full-blown paroxysm was to change the topic to something lighter but still somewhat related. "He was training."

Inoichi blinked at him before sighing, "You too, huh? Ino was up early as well. Went out to polish up her chakra control."

He stopped, shooting Shikaku a half-hearted look of accusation. "Stop trying to distract me. The Sandaime's wrong."

"You're not really supposed to say that," Shikaku remarked.

"Unless he's wrong," Inoichi pointed out. "And in this case, he is."

Shikaku sighed. "You are so troublesome. Ever thought that maybe the Sandaime might have a good reason to think that Haruki can't be helped?"

"So you agree with him?" Inoichi scowled angrily. "You think we should just leave Haruki-"

"Hey, I didn't say that," Shikaku's voice came out uncharacteristically sharp and it silenced Inoichi immediately. "Haruki got my son to start eating properly again. Yoshino and I have been trying to do that for years, and he succeeded in a day. If anything, I owe him. But I think you and I both know that there's something bigger going on here, and whatever it is, Haruki's right in the middle of it. Before we do anything else, we should find out more about this whole situation first."

They stared at each other for a moment, only stirring when a knock at the door sounded.

"Come in," Shikaku called out, wondering if he should at least look like he was working. He would have to make another trip up to the Hokage's office for his paperwork later.

"Inoichi, Shikaku, good morning," Chouza walked in, raising an eyebrow when he sensed the tension in the air. "Or not so good?"

"Oh close the door," Inoichi grumbled, taking a seat at the couch on one side of the office. "It's been one hell of a morning."

"I have to agree," Chouza shut the door behind him, eyes focusing on Inoichi. "Chouji was up at six-thirty this morning, and he ran ten laps around our entire compound in about an hour. Stamina training apparently. I thought I was still asleep."

"Join the club," Shikaku snorted. "Shikamaru was the same, and he got up even earlier than that. And Inoichi's girl was practicing chakra control."

"So what's wrong with you two then?" Chouza eyed them quizzically. "I was surprised, but not in a bad way."

Shikaku and Inoichi exchanged a look before the Nara Head recounted the conversation with the Hokage. By the time he finished, Chouza was frowning, glancing at Inoichi from time to time.

"I don't know much about Haruki; definitely not as much as you two," Chouza finally spoke. "But even if it was just some random shinobi, shouldn't the Sandaime at least book them a check-up appointment at the hospital? That's usually a requirement for all of us."

"Exactly," Inoichi leapt to his feet again, ignoring Shikaku's warning look. "But I already checked, before I went to see Sandaime-sama, just to make sure Haruki didn't already have an upcoming appointment. He doesn't. And I know the Hokage told us that he's destroyed all of Haruki's records, but how exactly does that account for the fact that no one knows him? I asked some of the older medics at the hospital to see if Haruki had dropped by and didn't bother signing in, but none of them even knew who I was talking about. They've never heard of him before."

"That's a good point, actually," Chouza gestured behind him at the door. "I've heard the other Jounin and Chuunin talking about Haruki. Some of them have seen him walking around and want to know who he is. They've been waiting for him to come to the station for days now, but he hasn't stopped by even once." He frowned again. "Not very social, that one, except with our kids."

Shikaku stayed silent as he watched his two friends debate back and forth. His mind called up the seal that had been briefly activated when Haruki had entered the Nara Compound but said nothing of this. He had, indirectly, given his word that he wouldn't say anything about it, and he wasn't about to break it. Sighing quietly, he recalled his son's words the day before, after he had come back from Ichiraku's. Haruki had apologized, and hadn't seemed to have any problems interacting with Shikamaru yesterday.

"Oi, Shikaku," Inoichi's voice pulled him from his thoughts. "What do we do about all this?"

Shikaku shrugged, straightening as he let his arms drop back to his sides. "We keep doing what we're already doing. Talk to him when we see him, ask our kids about him. But leave him alone, Inoichi." He raised a hand when Inoichi opened his mouth to protest. "I meant about therapy. Feel free to spend time with him, but I don't think Haruki would want anyone even bringing up the suggestion of someone poking around in his head. In fact I get the feeling you would have a rather volatile violent reaction on your hands."

He paused, smiling grimly as his two former teammates exchanged glances. "I think we can all agree that he's hiding something, and it looks like the Hokage is in on it. If Sandaime-sama is going out of his way to override even your request, Inoichi, just to help him, then whatever this secret is, it's big and it's important. We don't want to mess with something like that until we know what it's about."

"Makes sense," Chouza approved first. "We keep this to ourselves. ...And from the rest of the Council." He added. "There are certain members who don't need to know."

Shikaku inclined his head. They all knew the very real threat hiding in the darkness of Konoha.

"Fine, Shikaku," Inoichi relented grudgingly. "But are we really going to just cool our heels and wait for, what? For the Hokage to bring us into the loop, if he ever does that?"

Shikaku smirked. "Of course not. Give me a little time. One more shogi game with our mystery Jounin should provide me with enough information to figure all this out."

Inoichi snorted and rolled his eyes while Chouza chuckled.

Shikaku glanced out the window as both accepted the plan. He would figure it out. An idea was already starting to form in his mind, especially after considering the Demonic Chakra Sensory Seal in his house. Exactly what he was going to do about it afterwards was the real question.

x.X.x

Three days after his training session with Team 10, Haruki had spent a majority of that time with either the Hokage planing and working on fuinjutsu or team 7 training. He even started them on group spars with him promising each a special lesson if they improved enough. Currently he was sitting in his favorite ramen stand, reclining against the counter and staring idly up at the sky outside Ichiraku's as Kakashi sped through a meal beside him. The Copy-nin had become something of a constant in Haruki's life, appearing without warning whenever the mood suited him. For the most part, Haruki didn't mind; Kakashi knew how to stay quiet, and usually just read his Icha Icha as he accompanied Haruki around town.

"Oi, aren't you going to finish that?"

Haruki glanced at his companion and then at his half-finished ramen. God, had his appetite really diminished so much? He hadn't really noticed when he was living on the battlefield, subsisting on ration packs and adrenaline.

"No," He answered curtly, throwing some change on the counter as he rose to his feet. "I'm finished."

He didn't expect the firm hand on his shoulder pushing him back onto his seat.

"Finish it," Kakashi's visible eye narrowed at him. "You can't tell Sakura to eat more and not do the same yourself."

Haruki frowned at the Copy-nin before grudgingly picking up his chopsticks again. It didn't matter what time he was in; he knew better than to argue with Hatake Kakashi unless it was a matter of life and death.

Forcing down the noodles, Haruki thought back to the last three days. Kakashi hadn't asked questions when he had taken to walking circles around the village when he joined Haruki in his free time, even though Haruki was sure that the Copy-nin had drawn his own conclusions. He had been avoiding several people for a while now, and said people might find him if he stayed in one place for too long.

Shikaku had almost cornered him several times already. Haruki knew a Jounin Commander didn't have that many reports to pass to different Jounin while they were off duty, but the Nara Clan Head had started to scour the village with a stack of folders tucked under one arm. Haruki had witnessed the man personally demanding a late mission report from a mildly alarmed Genma only a few hours ago.

If Shikaku was looking for him, then Haruki had no doubt that Inoichi was also, at the very least, keeping an eye out for him as well, so he had avoided the Yamanaka Flower Shop like the plague. The former interrogator would probably detain him until he managed to contact Shikaku.

And then, of course, there was Anko, whom Haruki had been ducking and dodging from since the irritating woman had recovered from chakra depletion. He had no idea how she did it; there was no way she could sense his chakra signature, and yet she always managed to pop up when he least expected it. He supposed he should count himself lucky that Sarutobi hadn't given out his address yet.

"Anko's coming this way," Kakashi suddenly remarked, and Haruki stiffened, tuning back into reality and quickly pinpointing the kunoichi's chakra signature. Speak of the devil. With an inaudible curse, Haruki leapt up, gave his nearly-finished ramen a cursory glance, paid for the meal, before ducking out of the ramen stand, Kakashi a step behind him.

"What exactly did you do to piss Anko off?" Kakashi asked idly as they hurried away from Ichiraku's.

Haruki shot the Copy-nin a deadpan look. The man had had a good laugh when he had realized who Haruki was trying to avoid most of all, but he had helped once or twice by delaying her when she got too close so he couldn't complain.

"Nothing," He muttered. "Trust me; she's not angry with me. Or if she is, it'll be because she found out that I've been avoiding her."

Kakashi looked contemplative as he glanced behind them to make sure they weren't being followed. "Did you sleep with her?"

Haruki almost tripped over his feet as spluttered a little at the Copy-nin's question. "What? No! What the hell gave you that idea?"

Kakashi shrugged, eye-smiling at him in a way that made Haruki want to punch him. "Maa, she's been stalking you for the past three days. Only three things can keep Anko that interested in someone; you've pissed her off so much that she can't get over it without doing some serious injury to your person; good sex, and she wants another round; or new sweets, in which case she'd go to Kurenai."

Haruki looked horrified. "I swear you just called her a whore. She's not that bad! And she likes to train!"

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "But she doesn't have to take an interest in someone when she's training. And liking good sex doesn't necessarily make someone a whore. Just shows good taste."

Haruki felt his face warm. Damn Kakashi. He had no problem reading the crap his godfather doled out, and even editing it was fine, but he usually drew the line when other people's sexual habits were brought up, especially for someone whom he had come to see as an older sister in his own time.

"So if you didn't piss her off and it's not sex," Kakashi continued languidly. "Why is she chasing you?"

Haruki scowled. "Because I did her a small favour and she's decided that talking about it is the best course of action right now."

Kakashi eyed the redhead thoughtfully. "Must be quite a favour. Why don't you just let her buy you some dango or something and get it over with?"

Haruki huffed irritably. "Because she'll ask questions, and I'll most likely not wanna answer them."

"Hmm," Kakashi nodded without comment as they sped down another street.

This was one of the reasons why Haruki didn't mind having the Copy-nin as a tagalong. The man simply took everything in stride without batting an eye.

Of course, that didn't mean he wasn't nosy about other issues.

"Mind if I ask you a question then?"

Haruki glanced warily at Jounin now eye-smiling disarmingly at him. "What?"

"When did you become ANBU?"

It took everything Haruki had not to let his sudden apprehension surface on his face as he racked his memories of the last few days. What did Kakashi mean? He hadn't said anything about being ANBU.

"Maa," Kakashi's right hand reached out to brush briefly over his left shoulder. "If you don't want people to find out, you should keep that hidden at all times."

Haruki stopped walking, and Kakashi slowed to a halt a few feet in front of him, body half-turning to face him. "When-"

The Copy-nin's dark eye, no longer half-lidded and lazy, studied him even as he answered, "Day before yesterday, when you joined us for training again. You weren't wearing your coat and you got your shirt wet after you went to get Naruto and Sasuke out of the river. You took it off to dry it, and you only had a sleeveless underneath." He shrugged carelessly. "It was only for a few minutes; the kids didn't see. But..."

He trailed off and Haruki cursed violently inside his head. Goddamnit, what kind of amateur mistake was that? He had completely forgotten about his ANBU tattoo, and of course, Kakashi would see it because the man was always looking underneath the underneath, quite literally in this case, even when he looked like he was doing the complete opposite most of the time.

"I won't say anything," Kakashi looked stern all of a sudden, as if Haruki's silence was questioning the Copy-nin's integrity as a friend. "I'm just curious. I know next to nothing about you."

Haruki started walking again, slower this time as Kakashi fell into step beside him once more. He knew the Copy-nin wouldn't leave all the holes in his life alone for long. It was in the man's character to puzzle out anything that piqued his interest.

But could he afford to let Kakashi know some of his real past right now? Then again, he already knew about Haruki being in ANBU; the Copy-nin would have figured out that the edited version of his life so far was absolute crap.

Absently, Haruki reached up to rub his shoulder. ANBU tattoos were normally placed on the right shoulder, and almost all shinobi had it drawn near the elbow so that arm guards or bandages up the arms or even just elbow warmers could cover it more easily if they ever needed to go undercover and henge wasn't an option. But he, being the stupid idiot that he was, had decided to copy a certain ex-ANBU and had asked Tsunade to place it high on his left shoulder for the whole damn world to see. He had thought it a good idea at the time though; Kakashi had been the first ANBU, albeit former, that he had ever met personally.

And of course, now he was paying for it. He would have remember to add a small glamor seal around it to hide it. He sighed and resigned himself to answering a few questions. At least he could hold the Copy-nin off for a while.

"Sixteen," He finally replied, glancing to his left to meet Kakashi's interested gaze. "But the Hokage had me work solo. And after a few years there was an incident and had to leave. Hence the long mission."

That was true enough; Tsunade had put him on a few solo missions. Of course, they had mostly been on the battlefield, but his squad had technically been recalled to the village while he had stayed and flitted between the other teams, helping out as best he could. So; solo.

Next to him, Kakashi nodded in acceptance and asked nothing more. The Copy-nin seemed content with the one truth, however simple, that the redhead had given him. It made Haruki feel just the slightest bit guilty but he quickly shoved that sentiment away. It wasn't like he was lying; merely settling for half-truths.

"The Jounin Station's up ahead," Kakashi pointed out after a few minutes. "Want to stop by?"

Haruki waved a hand, already turning to a different direction. "You go. I don't really know anyone there."

Yet again, he found a hand on his shoulder that pushed him firmly towards the station.

"Sorry," Kakashi said cheerfully, not sounding sorry at all. "I didn't mean you actually had a choice. There are several people who've all seen you around and, even worse, have seen me walking around with you. They're curiosity got the better of them and they wouldn't stop bothering me yesterday until I agreed I'd bring you in today."

Haruki spluttered indignantly, trying to tug himself away from the Copy-nin's grip. "You don't have to walk around with me! Go hang out with Asuma or Kurenai or something! I'm sure Gai-san will be happy to see you."

The mask Kakashi wore didn't do anything to hide the grimace that surfaced on his face. "Don't even joke about that," He ordered with a shudder. "That's just disturbing. I spend enough time with Gai on missions. Anymore and he'll drive me over the edge."

Haruki rolled his eyes, trying to dig in his heels. "Then you should've found Asuma or Kurenai. You don't mind their company, do you?"

"I don't mind your company," Kakashi pointed out bluntly. "And I definitely don't mind spending my free time walking around town reading Icha Icha. But a quick introduction will get the others off my back, so that's what I'm doing."

Before Haruki could protest any further, the Copy-nin had shoved him into the Headquarters, almost ploughing him straight into a startled Kotetsu. Catching himself just in time and dodging around the Chuunin instead, Haruki straightened and shot a glare at Kakashi. He twitched when the man simply eye-smiled at him and pulled out his book.

With an irritated sigh, Haruki turned back to Kotetsu. "Sorry 'bout that. He's an asshole."

Kotetsu released a startled laugh, glancing at the Jounin behind the redhead. "No worries," He blinked curiously at the man in front of him before recalling the latest gossip around the station. "Hey, you're that Jounin nobody knows- ow!"

Izumo came up behind his partner, ignoring the scowl being directed at him as Kotetsu rubbed his head and focusing on the newcomer instead. "Ignore him; he's a bit slow when it comes to manners. I'm Izumo. The idiot's Kotetsu."

Haruki smiled a little, hiding his discomfort at seeing the younger versions of two old friends. He had gotten to know many of the older generation of shinobi during the war. Kotetsu and Izumo, along with Genma, Raidou, and Yuugao, had made up Squad 14, and their tent had been stationed next to Haruki's.

"I'm Haruki," He offered. "Nice to meet you." He glanced back sharply, suppressing his annoyance when he found Kakashi deeply immersed in his book.

"Hey," He swatted at the orange book. "If you're gonna drag me here, at least have the decency to introduce me to whomever it is you wanted to introduce me to."

Kakashi heaved a long-suffering sigh (as if Haruki was the one who had insisted on coming, the bastard) and lowered his book to look around. "Maa, these were two of them, actually." He nodded at them. "Kotetsu, Izumo."

The two Chuunin stared dubiously at the lazy hand Kakashi waved in their direction. Last time they checked, the Copy-nin had gotten away before any of them had managed to force him to bring the red-haired Jounin around. What was the man trying to pull?

Noting the suspicious looks he was receiving from his two colleagues, Kakashi quickly ushered Haruki further inside the lounge. He hadn't exactly been planning to bring the redhead here; it had been more of a spur-of-the-moment thing. But after spending some time every day with Haruki, Kakashi had quickly realized that the other Jounin didn't interact with anyone.

Oh, he talked to Kakashi of course. He didn't have much of a choice there what with the Copy-nin accompanying him around town and all, and it wasn't as if Haruki was rude. If someone talked to him, Haruki always replied. And the redhead obviously talked to his students, helping him train them by giving advice and tips and holding conversations with them during their breaks.

But that really was it. Kakashi had watched Haruki walk around the village, blue gaze darting here and there, soaking everything in with a hungry sort of desperation as if it was the last time he would ever see any of it, but never actually stopping to chat with anyone. Didn't the redhead have any friends he wanted to talk to after eight years apart? He was sure Haruki was from Konoha though; the moving-here-from-another-country idea had been dismissed after noting how Haruki never got lost no matter where he went.

But so far, Kakashi hadn't seen anyone who recognized the former ANBU. After finding out about Haruki's previous rank, he had immediately gone to the ANBU Headquarters and wheedled the roster out of the Second-in-Command. The man still owed him a favour and Kakashi didn't need to see his face to identify his confusion when the Copy-nin used it to get his hands on the register for a few minutes. To his great dissatisfaction, even after scanning all the names twice, including the MIAs and KIAs, he had still been unable to find Haruki amongst them.

Beyond frustrated, Kakashi had reluctantly considered that the Hokage had had them destroyed in case Haruki had been caught, though something about that just didn't sit right with him.

So he had gone back to spending his afternoons with the red-haired Jounin, surprised at how content he was with simply walking around with one of his books and occasionally running away from the people Haruki was avoiding like the plague (which was another mystery Kakashi had to solve; Haruki really was something else to give Nara Shikaku enough cause to comb the village for three days straight in an attempt to find him. Kakashi found it even more amazing that their Commander was currently failing.).

Now, Kakashi was by no means a sociable person. He went out for drinks with Genma, Asuma, and Kurenai (and Gai, if Kakashi was unfortunate enough) on occasion, but he usually sat to the side with his book, half-listening to his friends' easy chatter and perfectly content to fade into the background. He'd join in sometimes, and his friends always seemed glad to include him in their conversations, but sooner or later, he'd return to his Icha Icha and they'd leave him to it.

It was different with Haruki. With him, Kakashi usually found himself starting the conversations. And when they weren't talking, Haruki had never voiced a complaint as they walked through the streets of Konoha with Kakashi's nose in his adult literature. Most of his friends, even Genma, had, at one point or another, complained about his reading habit, either embarrassed or annoyed or both, but the redhead barely seemed to notice, as if he was used to hanging around someone who publicly flaunted a hobby that would make most people blush.

And while Kakashi was half-pleased, half-sulky that he had finally found someone who was immune to his quirks, he didn't think it was all that healthy for Haruki to simply cut himself off from the rest of the population. So, when he had seen the Jounin Headquarters, he had decided to use his colleagues as an excuse to at least introduce Haruki to the other shinobi their age. If the redhead didn't have friends, then Kakashi would simply have to make sure he got new ones.

(Once upon a time though, he never thought he would see the day when he would be voluntarily pushing someone else to make friends.)

"Yo, Genma," Kakashi called out, and the senbon-wielder turned, the bored look on his face fading as his eyes flickered between them. "You wanted to find out who this is. Haruki, Genma. Genma, Haruki."

The redhead nodded politely. "Nice to meet you."

Genma eyed the Jounin curiously for a moment, chewing on his senbon. "You sure you're just a Jounin?" He finally asked, face blank. "Word has it that our Commander's been running all over town looking for you. Didn't believe it myself 'til he showed up at my front door demanding my report and asking if I had seen you."

Haruki blinked, feeling a little taken aback at the question. Genma was usually more laidback than this. Was he annoyed that...? Haruki stiffened and then relaxed when he caught a hint of a smile tilting up one corner of the man's mouth.

"Loosen up," Genma waved a hand at the far end of the lounge where two other shinobi were seated. "Come join us. Everyone's asking about you. We've never seen Shikaku-sama so active when there's nothing going on."

A minute later, Haruki was settled between Genma and Kakashi, Kotetsu and Izumo on the right across from him and Yugao and Gekkou Hayate on the left. He sat stiffly in place, not quite comfortable being surrounded on all sides. There was no immediate way out if he had to run.

You're not in a war anymore, he chastised himself firmly. You're among friends. Or at least colleagues.

So, instead, Haruki tried to relax and concentrated on the other two shinobi as they introduced themselves. Unflinching, loyal Yuugao, whom Haruki had worked beside on more than one occasion, was smiling contentedly in a way that he had never seen before. His gaze drifted to the man sitting next to her and knew him to be the reason.

Haruki had never known Gekkou Hayate; only that he was the proctor during the final rounds of the Chunin Exams and that he had been killed trying to take down Baki. He had also found out, later on, that the man had been skilled at kenjutsu but a chronic illness had held him back from his full potential.

He frowned a little as Hayate coughed, rasping and harsh. In his time, Sakura would eventually develop a cure for the lung infection, something even Tsunade had been unable to do, but that had been years from now, and judging by Hayate's pallid features, he didn't have years. Sakura had once explained the process to Haruki along with a couple of other miracle cures for previously incurable conditions (Sakura really was brilliant) but he had never been very good at listening to scientific lectures and had inevitably fallen asleep. Still, Kurama had heard the same thing. The fox could tell him later and Haruki would send it on to the medics at the hospital. He would be able to save this man, in more ways than one, and Yugao would never lose that smile again.

"So why is the Commander looking for you?" Yuugao asked, leaning forward. The red-haired Jounin seemed nice enough, if a bit tense-looking. Perhaps some casual conversation would put him more at ease.

"Ah," Haruki glanced at Kakashi, who was absolutely no help as he slouched against the couch, his porn out in the open again. "He probably wants to play shogi with me again."

They all looked surprised. "Just a shogi game?" Kotetsu asked, puzzled. "You must be pretty good."

Haruki tried not to scowl at that, and then dropped the attempt and scowled anyway when Kakashi spoke up from behind his book, "He's excellent. Shikaku-sama wants a rematch after he lost last time."

Feeling a tick develop over one eye, Haruki reached out and swiped the Copy-nin's book in retaliation.

"Oi, give that back!" Kakashi narrowed his eye in warning as he jolted upright.

Haruki scoffed and tucked the book away inside his coat. "No. You can have it back later. If you're going to talk, then you're not allowed to read."

The other shinobi watched the exchange with wide eyes and dropped jaws. No one. NO ONE! got their hands on Kakashi's precious books. The Copy-nin was usually too quick, and most people were smart enough not to try it anyway in case they incurred the man's wrath.

They stared as Kakashi glowered for a moment longer before slumping back against the seat, posture suspiciously sulky. But there was no sudden spike of killer intent and the Copy-nin made no attempt to take his book back from the red-haired Jounin. Who was this man?

Genma hastily closed his mouth before his senbon slipped out. "Kakashi, if I had known that taking that book away from you was all it took for you to pay attention, I would've done it ages ago."

The Copy-nin shot him a sour look. "Why would I want to pay attention to you and your latest sexual escapades?"

Genma looked mildly offended but didn't have the chance to defend himself when Yuugao kicked him. "Oh be quiet, you two. Haruki doesn't need to hear your crap." She turned a warm smile on the redhead. "Well now I know who to go to when Kakashi's being more of a pervert than usual."

Haruki released a soft laugh at that. "Glad to be of service. Don't think I can do much about him being late all the time though."

They shared grins as they glanced at the Copy-nin. Kakashi had recovered his usual lazy-eyed look that still somehow managed to convey his disdain.

Hayate stifled another cough before enquiring, "But it's true? You beat Shikaku-sama in a game of shogi?"

Haruki sighed but nodded. At the rate this news was being revealed, he was honestly surprised that it wasn't all over the village by now.

Izumo whistled. "Impressive. I think Genma played him once. The Commander completely destroyed him in fifteen minutes."

Genma shot him a good-natured scowl. "I didn't see you lining up to try. Besides, he said he'd give us an extra day off if one of us beat him." He turned to Haruki to explain, "It was the day after New Year's and the party we had the night before was crazy. Someone spiked the alcohol so that painkillers wouldn't work the next day. Everyone came in with a hangover and no one wanted to work. You should've seen this place. Most people just stumbled in and went right back to sleep on the couches. Or the floor; wherever there was space. Then Shikaku-sama came in looking ridiculously not hungover. Guess all that alcohol he usually drinks on a daily basis is good for something."

Yuugao laughed as the others grinned in reminiscence. "That was a hellish day. Even us ANBU just stood by the walls feeling sick. Anyway, he took one look at us and broke out a shogi board. That sadist enjoyed every minute of it. I mean, there we were, elite shinobi cueing up one after another across from Shikaku-sama trying to stave off the jackhammers in our heads while attempting to beat the greatest shogi player in existence at his own game. I don't know what we were thinking."

"Guess that day off didn't happen," Haruki remarked with a grin.

Kotetsu grumbled. "Hell no. Izumo and I were back on gate duty within the hour. It was torture."

Izumo rolled his eyes, annoyance flashing across his face. "What are you talking about? You fell asleep the moment we sat down. I was the only one working!"at this Kotetsu waved a dismissive hand in the air. "We're partners, Zumo. We share the pain."

Izumo snorted but didn't have time to shoot back a retort as the door to the Headquarters slammed open.

"WHERE. IS. HE! There is no way I can miss someone for three days straight, Kurenai! I'm no Kakashi, but I'm not that bad at tracking! I swear he's-"

Anko abruptly stopped talking as she found seven pairs of eyes focused on her. And one of those belonged to the very person she had been searching for for the last three days.

"You!" She barked, striding forward and only dimly aware of Kurenai following close behind. "The one time I'm not looking for you and I find you right away! Where have you been?"

Haruki heaved an inward sigh as he offered a weak smile in the kunoichi's direction, suddenly finding himself the center of attention again. "Hello, Anko. I've been around. How are you?"

"How am-!" Anko stalked forward, ignoring Kotetsu and Izumo even as they shrank away from her and stationing herself directly in front of the redhead. "How do you think I am? Thanks to you I'm now free and a full fledged Jonin! I could believe you actually did it. The fact that you have summons and learned safe mode and senjutsu chakra from them is impressive enough," Haruki immediately cursed in his head as he saw everyone's eyes widen and posture stiffen in interest and tried to cut her off before she said anything else. "Anko."

"But to use that and your fuinjutsu to wrench the damn thing off," "Anko!" Haruki more forcefully said as dots were being connected in others minds.

"It's just unbelievable. Aren't you supposed to check

up on your patients afterwards? And after removing my-"

"ANKO!" Haruki shouted trying to interrupt, stiffening completely in alarm.

"-Cursed Seal, at least have the decency to stick around so I can repay you!"

Dead silence met her words and Haruki closed his eyes and and pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to shrink away willing the whole situation away. Needless to say, it didn't work.

"You call removing Orochimaru's Cursed Seal a 'small favour'?" Kakashi couldn't quite hide the mix of incredulity and amazement that seeped into his voice as he watched the redhead's shoulders slump in defeat. Why did finding things out about Haruki always have to be a battle? Most people would be boasting from the rooftops if they managed something of this magnitude.

'Well' Haruki thought. 'At least they seemed to have ignore my safe mode/summoning bomb.' Or so he thought. Everyone else was reeling from that peice of information and simply filed it away to ask about later as it was obvious Haruki was ready to discuss his techniques and skills but damn. How strong was this guy? Who was he?

"Anko, I told you to be careful about who you say that around," Kurenai cut in sharply, stepping up beside the irate kunoichi who hadn't seemed to notice the tense atmosphere.

"Why do I have to do that?" Anko snapped back irritably. "Let Orochimaru find out. I'll gut him when he comes to investigate."

"That's not the point," Kurenai chided, glancing with some concern at the fatigue aging the redhead's face all of a sudden. "You should talk about it with Haruki first."

For his part, Haruki was suddenly fighting an onslaught of pain and nausea. It felt like a headache, but even Anko wouldn't have caused something like this. 'Kurama, what the hell's going on?'

'It's started. I was afraid of this.'

'What's started? What's going on?'

'You're fighting a paradox, Kit, against the laws of the reality itself. There are bound to be repercussions.'

'Repercussions? I was fine a second ago! There's no way any consequences could just hit me like this!"

Kurama growled crossly, pacing in Haruki's mindscape. 'What do you think I've been doing all this time? My power has been holding back the backlash to a degree but like a dam it builds up and has to spill over. Consider it a warning to change or be changed or face the consequences. Think of it as a sickness. You humans are full of those, aren't you?'

'Well if it's a sickness, then what are the symptoms? God, I feel like I'm going to throw up!'

'Headaches apparently, for one, like right now. And based on how I can feel it effecting you body. You'll probably start coughing up blood later as the paradox continues. Time is trying to expel you and lurch you into the void. The side effect is that the strain of resisting effects your physical state as well.'

'The hell? And how exactly am I going to fight Madara if I belong in a damn hospital?'

'I'm not finished, brat. These episodes won't happen often. Only once in a while. Probably at least. Outwardly, even if a medic does a scan of your vitals, nothing will look wrong other than the obvious. Your power level will be the same as usual too. I said to think of this as a sickness, but you're not really sick. These symptoms are just warnings.'

'Warnings? Of me dying?'

'You're still thinking of this as an illness. It's not. You, we, are not going to die. We will disappear. There's a difference. Our existence in this timeline will be erased because we do not belong here. Because there's another version of you running around who could still be like you, so, time paradox. Understand? Time must and will close the loop the moment it reaches the point we jumped from so long as it thinks there are two of you. From what I can tell the seal will only good the loop open and stable as long as it thinks you are using it. In other words, if it thinks you and this Uzumaki Naruto are the same it stays functional and supported by hour power until it collapses at our jumping point. The only way of abound the back lash is for it to think you are someone else. Make sense.'

'I... guess. But I'll still be alright otherwise? There'll just be pain from time to time?'

'Yes, I suppose you could say that. Though the episodes will get progressively worse as your time here shortens.'

'That's fine. As long as I have enough strength to finish what I have to do. ...I think my headache's passing. Shit, I've been quiet too long. We'll talk more later. You really should have told me all this earlier.'

"-ko, you've finally done it. Yelled someone to death. That's a first, even for you."

"Shut up! He's not dead! And it's not like you didn't say anything, Hatake!"

"I didn't yell at him; I was only commenting on something he said earlier."

"Would both of you shut up? Neither of you are helping!"

"Shouldn't we lay him down or something? Move over, Izumo."

"Not like that, Kotetsu! Jeez, you suck at taking care of sick people."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not a medic-nin then, isn't it? Damn, he's light. Doesn't he eat anything?"

"Put him down. He doesn't like being touched too much."

"Calm down, Kakashi. He's just moving him to a more comfortable position."

"So now what? Do we dump water on him?"

"No Anko. And you men aren't helping matters by crowding him. Kurenai, help me out here."

A hand brushed against his forehead and Haruki instinctively flinched away, trying to fight his way back to the outside world. He hadn't even felt himself lose consciousness. With a near-inaudible groan, he forced his eyes open, blinking as his sight cleared and he found himself staring up at a worried-looking Yugao. Haruki smiled wistfully. The kunoichi had always been a bit of a mother hen. She had definitely taken care of her squad and friends as fiercely as a mother would her children.

"Haruki?" Kurenai appeared in his line of sight, a bottle of water in hand. "Can you sit up?"

Haruki nodded tightly, mind racing as he tried to think up a good excuse for passing out. He accepted the water silently, remembering not to check for poison and thanking her with a nod as he avoided their gazes.

"Sorry," He finally offered, capping the bottle. "I didn't mean to do that."

Anko made a skeptical sound at the back of her throat. "I doubt anyone would want to faint on purpose," She was still scowling fiercely but her voice was carefully lowered, and she had backed up a few paces from where Haruki was currently sitting. "I thought you said there were no side effects."

"There aren't what just happened has nothing to do with removing the seal." Haruki said while sighing. Why did no one believe him when it came to fuinjutsu?

"Are you alright?" Kakashi finally shuffled forward, pushing past Kurenai to crouch down in front of Haruki. "Do you need to lie down some more?"

Haruki shook his head, mentally noting that his headache was gone and the nausea had receded. "I'm fine. Just felt a bit light-headed." He smiled reassuringly. "Guess I should've eaten more ramen earlier."

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed, obviously not buying it, but said no more, rising to his full height as Haruki stood up.

"I'm alright now," Haruki turned to Anko. "And if you want to repay me, don't spread the fact that your Cursed Seal's gone any further. Please."

Anko stared back for a long moment, studying the redhead carefully. "Fine," She consented at last, before glaring around the room. "Pretend you didn't hear me," She ordered.

Everyone sweatdropped but nodded without reluctance. Anko turned back to Haruki, frowning at him. "Why though? Orochimaru will find out eventually."

"Yes," Haruki agreed, allowing his expression to darken. "And it'll be one hell of a surprise for him then. The only thing that can go better for a seal master than time to prepare is surprise. Orochimaru is one of the Sannin. I'm confident in my skills but having him take a personal interest in me because he's and or feels challenged, or worse interested in me is something I'd rather put off."

He glanced around before deciding to expand a little. They all looked far too curious for anyone's good. "You all know about Hyuuga Hizashi's return?"

There was a round of general nods. The news had spread like wildfire amongst the shinobi and most had already seen the Hyuuga Clan Head's brother walking around at one point or another.

"Then you should know that there will probably be a meeting between the Hokage and the Raikage sometime soon," Haruki paused, considering his words. "And after what happened the last time Kumo was invited into Konoha, the Sandaime won't allow them entry again, but neither will he want to meet on their home turf. The meeting will probably take place on neutral ground, in either Yu no Kuni or Shimo no Kuni. During that time, the Hokage will be out of the village, along with a few of Konoha's top shinobi. If Orochimaru were to find out something like this, he could take that opportunity to strike, since he may feel threatened that his Cursed Seals won't work long-term anymore. They were after all one of the ways he's tried to gain immortality."

Haruki stopped, glancing between his colleagues as they all stared back at him with something bordering on thoughtful surprise. This was of course nonsense. Orochimaru is bold not stupid and knowing him he would be far more curious than angry and just anko's removal. He honestly didn't mind the snakes interest peak as much as the fact that it would also mean he would work on his now proven less than perfect curse seal design for when he marks Sasuke. That is what worried Haruki, but they didn't need to know that.

"I can see why you beat Shikaku-sama," Genma finally acknowledged, twirling his senbon in one hand. "I haven't even thought about the meeting yet, but you're right. If this gets out, that snake will become a problem."

"We'll keep it to ourselves," Hayate agreed before peering at Haruki with open concern. "But are you sure you're alright? Kotetsu said you were really light," He was cut off with a few rough coughs. "And people don't just pass out if they skip a meal."

"Aa, I'm fine. There's really no need to worry. And I've always been light, ever since I was a kid." Haruki smiled in a hopefully convincing manner. Why were they so worried anyway? They had just met him not an hour ago.

"If you're sure," Kotetsu was scrutinizing him closely as if staring hard enough might give him the real reason why the redhead was so light. Haruki wasn't about to indulge him and he quickly turned back Anko.

"You feel alright though?" His gaze flickered to her neck. "No sluggishness, no difficulty accessing or using your chakra, no sudden bouts of dizziness...?"

Anko shook her head. "I feel perfectly fine. Lighter, actually," She brought a hand to her face, clenching and unclenching it thoughtfully. "My chakra feels like my own for the first time since that bastard bit me."

Haruki nodded. "Good, you should be fine then. You can now step up your training to slaughter the son of a bitch"

At this Anko just grinned a sadistic smile and nodded. In the silence that followed, Anko suddenly looked awkward, glancing almost nervously at Kurenai. When the woman gave her a pointed look, the violet-haired kunoichi flushed a little but turned back and stared squarely into Haruki's eyes.

"Thanks," Anko said gruffly. "I didn't think anyone could get it off me. I appreciate it. If ya ever need anything, just ask."

It was with some effort that Haruki held back a fond smile. In his time, Anko had become something of an older sister to him. They had been similar in many ways; stubborn and short-tempered and hyperactive in public, somewhat quieter alone.

"You're welcome," Haruki smiled warmly at her, not noticing the startled looks around him or the fact that this action made him look much younger, putting a brighter light in his eyes as his features lit up. "Thanks for trusting me."

The red that rose in Anko's cheeks was quickly covered up with a fierce scowl. "Whatever, pretty boy. I always pay my debts."

Before Haruki could say anything else, Anko quickly motioned towards Kurenai. "I hear you've met. Kurenai wants to ask you something."

Haruki blinked, surprised, but obligingly turned to face the black-haired kunoichi.

Kurenai shifted, looking suddenly embarrassed. "Well, actually, I have a request of sorts. I talked to Asuma a few days ago and he told me about your training session with his team-"

"Wait," Kotetsu interrupted, taking a step forward. "You're the one who made those Genin walk sideways all the way to the Hokage's office?" He grinned at Haruki's nod. "Man, I wish I had been there. Must've been fun to watch. And those Genin must be something else."

Haruki nodded. "They're the next generation of Ino-Shika-Chou. They'll surpass their fathers one day."

"Confident, aren't you?" Izumo eyed him curiously. "One of them's our Commander and the other two are nothing to laugh about. Their kids will have to work hard."

Haruki just grinned back, relaxed and sure. "They're going to be great. I guarantee it."

Izumo exchanged a glance with Kotetsu, mouth quirking up involuntarily. Well, when put like that, it was hard doubt the redhead's words. Then again, there was something about Haruki that made what he said believable, even if there was no proof.

Haruki glanced back at Kurenai, already guessing what her request was. "Would you like me to join your team for a day?"

Kurenai nodded with a smile. "If you're not too busy. How about tomorrow?"

Haruki hmm'd thoughtfully. He didn't have much to do tomorrow just meet Sarutobi and finalize the plans for proposing to the council the following day, and he had already trained with Team 7 for the last three days. He glanced over at Kakashi who shrugged and eye-smiled his agreement. "Sure, I'm free. When should I meet you?"

The Genjutsu Mistress brightened. "We usually start practice at seven so just come to Training Grounds 16 around that time."

Haruki nodded. "I'll be there."

A chirp from a nearby window distracted them and they turned to see one of the village's messenger birds perched on the sill. The bird spread its wings when it saw that it had been noticed and flew across the room to land on Haruki's shoulder. Its beak opened and a distinctive trill sounded in the lounge; the tune that summoned a Jounin to the Hokage's office.

"Ah," Haruki straightened, nodding slightly at the bird on his shoulder. Message delivered, the bird took off again, disappearing as quickly as it had come. "It seems that the Sandaime wants to see me. I should get going."

Before he could take one step for the door, Yugao quickly moved forward, frowning sternly at him. "After your meeting with the Sandaime, remember to go eat something. It's not healthy to skip meals."

Haruki rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. The ramen wasn't exactly a meal; it was more of a late afternoon snack. But he doubted that Yugao wanted to hear that. "Yes, ma'am. I'll get dinner afterwards."

"I'll make sure of it," Kakashi spoke up from beside him, lazy-eyed as ever as he turned to Haruki. "I'll bring my team over again."

Haruki immediately scowled and opened his mouth to protest but Kakashi beat him to it and compromised, "We'll even bring the groceries, and I'll cook."

Haruki's eyes immediately narrowed. "You can't cook."

Kakashi looked indignant. "You've never tried my cooking. How would you know?"

A lifetime ago, you almost burned down my kitchen. "You just don't seem the type," Haruki retorted. "You can bring the groceries, but Naruto and I will cook."

Kakashi looked almost sullen for a moment. "You trust a kid's cooking skills more than mine?"

Haruki waved a hand in the air. "Naruto lives alone. He has to be able to cook."

Turning back to the others who all looked somewhat dumbfounded at their exchange, Haruki nodded at them. "I'll be going now. It was nice meeting you all. Sorry for the trouble earlier."

Several reassurances and see-you-arounds later, Haruki had disappeared from the station, coat flapping behind him.

Seconds after he was gone, Kakashi was patting himself down, looking mildly panicked. "He didn't give me back my book!"

Kotetsu and Izumo guffawed while Genma and Hayate grinned. A laughing Yugao quickly explained to the two newcomers, and Anko and Kurenai quickly joined in at the horrified expression in Kakashi's visible eye.

"Serves you right, Hatake!" Anko cackled. "I hope Red doesn't give it back. It'll teach you a lesson about whipping that thing out in public."

Kakashi huffed and poofed away without waiting to say goodbye. He would get the book back tonight, and maybe bring over a few copies of his other Icha Icha as well and wave them around a bit in front of the kids. That would teach Haruki not to steal his precious literature.

x.X.x

"Old man?"

Sarutobi glanced up with a smile, doing a quick scan of the time traveller as he activated the privacy seals. Still tired, he noted, and still a bit pale, not to mention thin, but at least it was better than when he had first arrived.

"Good afternoon, Haruki. Sorry to call you on such short notice but the Raikage has finally replied and so I thought we would meet earlier so that we could discuss this without it taking way from our other projects. We'll be meeting them in Yu no Kuni a week and half from now from now. The Daimyo there has agreed to lend us part of his land in the forested area outside of Yugakure for the summit conference. We have agreed to bring five shinobi each as our guard and a Hyūga clan representative with a separate guard. I wanted to ask your opinion on that."

Haruki blinked in surprise. This he hadn't expected. He had known that a maximum number of ninja would be set, but he had thought that Sarutobi would pick his own people, the standard Hokage's guard.

"Well," He started slowly, going over the shinobi he knew. "Hiashi-san and Hizashi-san would have to come of course," Sarutobi nodded in agreement. "Having Shikaku with you doesn't hurt either, though you may want to leave him here incase something were to happen in our absence. I can't predict what happens as this did not happen in my time line. If I'm to be there that is one slot. Take Gai. His mastery of Taijustu is second to none and could match the Raikage if necessary in terms of speed and power. Take the two best trackers in the village just in case. They would also be in the best position to sense incoming threats and identify the surroundings."

Sarutobi nodded thoughtfully. "Tsume and Shibi are both on a mission at the moment. That's why they weren't present at the Council meeting concerning Hizashi. Then again, those two try to avoid Council meetings as much as possible anyway. They should be done and rushing back though. No doubt, they've heard about the new development. They'll be back by the day after tomorrow at the latest, so they'll be able to join us. I agree to keeping Shikaku here as well as my ANBU General. That's 4."

"We will have to be careful concerning my back story and how the others observe me interacting with the Kumo ninja. I'd like Kakashi to come but..."

Sarutobi nodded at the questioning look directed at him, finding himself mildly amused. "Kakashi's grown attached to you. I don't believe he's ever voluntarily spent so much time with anyone."

Haruki rolled his eyes. "He's just curious. He can't figure me out."

"Ah, well," Sarutobi hid a smile. As far as he knew, not even curiosity could make Kakashi lose the aloof distance he usually set between himself and other people. The Copy-nin didn't have many people who called him friend, and even less people he called friends. Haruki was already one of the latter, whether either of them knew it or not. "He will figure it out eventually."

"Eventually," Haruki agreed. "But not right now."

Sarutobi inclined his head. "Who else then? One more."

Haruki tilted his head in contemplation. "Asuma," He finally decided. "It'll show the Raikage that you trust blood as much as your other shinobi. I can guarantee that the Raikage will bring his own brother as well. And it'll mean a lot to Asuma."

Sarutobi nodded. He had been debating on whether or not to bring his son, and was glad that Haruki had pushed his final decision for him.

"Very well, we'll go with that line-up. But you know that the people you picked will have to know the part you played in Hizashi's retrieval, right?"

Haruki nodded. "I think they're all trustworthy people, and they know how to keep their mouths shut." He paused for a moment before adding, "And I think Kakashi, Genma, Kotetsu, Izumo, Raidou, Kurenai, Gai-san, Anko, Hana, and Ibiki-san should be brought into the loop as well, even though they're staying behind. It would be better if someone in the village knows what's going on."

"Kotetsu and Izumo? And Hana-chan? Aren't they Chuunin?"

Haruki shrugged. "Kotetsu and Izumo will be on gate duty and Hana's an Inuzuka. We should probably have a tracker on standby just in case. I want them to know the full story if Kumo tries anything to sneak into Konoha. I trust them."

"Very well," Sarutobi glanced out the window at the setting sun. "I'd also like my ANBU General and Second to be there."

Haruki nodded. He had worked under both in his time. "Of course."

Sarutobi nodded briskly.

"I'd like one ANBU of the Hokage guard to be aware of everything too," Sarutobi brought up.

Haruki nodded immediately. "I was thinking that we could tell Uzuki Yuugao. She's a captain, and she's dependable. Keeps a cool head in tough situations but fierce as heck when she needs to be. There will be a woman in the Raikage's party who will be a lot like her."

Sarutobi nodded. He knew Yuugao. The kunoichi had been one of the ANBU he had picked out for consideration.

"Anyone else?"

"...Hayate. Handy with a sword, works well with Yuugao, and he's a Tokubetsu Jonin only because of his illnes. You should have at least one representative from that group as well."

Sarutobi frowned. "Gekkou Hayate? Haruki, I'm not saying he isn't up to the standards of the other Tokubetsu Jounin, but he does have that cough. I can understand People like Kakashi but why Shiranui Genma and Hayate."

Haruki shook his head. "The sickness won't be a problem by the time we set out for the conference. My old teammate created a cure for it and she told me about it. I'll write it out tonight and then send it over to the medics at the hospital to sort out. They should have all the necessary ingredients already, and if Hayate rests for the next two days, he'll be fine when we head out. Besides," He added. "You need Genma aware in case something happens. The other Jounin respect him and he's calm and collected in difficult situations. He wouldn't be a Tokubetsu Jounin if he actually got off his ass and took Jounin Exams. There's a reason he's one of the first people Shikaku talks to whenever there's a crisis."

Sarutobi was silent as he mulled over Haruki's words. "You seem to have a cure for everyone, Haruki," He smiled a little at the embarrassment on the time traveller's face. "Now, with that settled, I believe we can move on to the final preparations for your extended mission and our proposal to the council. I have drafted the terms and conditions of the alliance and trade agreements which the council can negotiate later; the only thing we really need from them is approval to intervene. I can give the mission to assassinate or assist the assassination of the Mizukage but I can't give a mission to politically support the resistance without the councils approval. Our plan is to have you assist the resistance by using your sealing abilities to negate the Yondaime Mizukage's jinchuraki advantage and the support the leader of the resistance Mei Temuri in her battle and eliminate the Mizukage should she prove unable. You are to use Zabuza Momoichi as your entry point. You will return regardless of the status of the mission no later than three days before the Chunin exams." At all this Haruki simply nodded having gone over everything with the Sandaime before. "Now we cannot tell the council the real reasons we want an alliance with Kiri. So our main points will be to emphasize the benefits of stability in the region and the ability to cash in on being a major contributor to that as well as any increase in public image and relations can only be a good thing. Their counter points shouldn't be too hard to manage if we handle this right. Right well here are my revisions on my seal matrix. I'll let you go over it and get back to me later. Is that ok?"

Haruki took the scroll and nodded. "Then I think that's all for today."

"Wait, there's one more thing," Haruki cut in. "There's something I want to talk to you about. It concerns the two Kumo-nin I mentioned earlier; the Raikage's brother and the woman. I have an idea."

Sarutobi's eyebrows got steadily higher as he listened to the redhead lay out his plan. It wasn't a bad idea. It wasn't a bad idea at all.

x.X.x

"Excuse me?"

Miki glanced up, blinking in surprise at the red-haired shinobi standing in front of her. She hadn't sensed anyone approaching. Quickly pasting on a polite smile even as she scanned the ninja with mostly a medic's eye (shadows under tired eyes, too pale, too thin) and partly a woman's eye (quite good-looking, even with the visible exhaustion; man would be gorgeous when he was completely healthy), she asked, "Hi, may I help you?"

The shinobi nodded. "Could you direct me to the medic that usually treats Gekkou Hayate?"

The medic-nin frowned thoughtfully, quickly opening a file cabinet and flicking through the numerous dossiers neatly sorted there. "Ah yes, you must mean Kano Takumi-sensei. He should be free in ten minutes actually." She turned back, smiling again. "Would you like me to book you an appointment then?"

The red-haired Jounin shook his head. "I'm only here to see him about Hayate. It won't take more than a few minutes. If you could just point me to his office and tell him that I'd like to see him, that'd be great."

Miki pursed her lips. How could this man just stand there looking like death warmed over and tell her that he wasn't here for medical attention?

The Jounin seemed to sense her concern and smiled reassuringly at her. "I am fine. Just had a late night."

Miki glared at the shinobi, unimpressed. She was a medic-nin for heaven's sake! But short of the Hokage's own order, it wasn't as if she could force him to see a doctor.

"Very well," She acquiesced reluctantly. "I'll contact Kano-sensei and tell him to meet you in his office, er...?" She trailed off, glancing questioningly at the Jounin.

"Kazama Haruki," Came the prompt reply.

Miki did a double-take. This was the shinobi everyone was talking about? The crazy sensei that had made a team of Genin practice their chakra control through the Hokage Tower, favoured by the Hokage himself, and had practically been adopted by Konoha's famed Sharingan no Kakashi?

"Ma'am?"

"Yes, of course, Kazama-san," Miki managed to splutter out, cheeks flushing at being caught staring. "Just head up the stairs. Kano-sensei's office is the second door on the left in the east wing."

"Thank you," With a last grateful smile, the red-haired Jounin left, leaving a flustered Miki behind.

x.X.x

As Haruki waited patiently in the office, he flipped through the folder containing the information on the cure one more time. It had taken five hours last night to write everything out. Kurama knew the information of course, but the fox's knowledge of it was a bit skewed; apparently, demons just didn't retain human facts the same way humans did. The order, for one, really meant nothing to the Kyuubi. After all, what would it matter if one item went before another when demons simply used chakra to heal?

But they had worked it out in the end, and by that time, it had been past four in the morning. The earlier dinner with Team 7 hadn't exactly helped either. He and Naruto had cooked up a meal fit for kings while Kakashi had wandered around with multiple copies of porn, pissing off Sakura and embarrassing Sasuke to no end. But they had gotten through the evening without needing too much damage control and Haruki had promptly shoved them all out the door at ten. As he now tended to do, he had walked Naruto back next door, not leaving until the boy was tucked in and halfway to sleep.

Closing the folder, Haruki sighed. Kakashi had been extra vigilant last night as well, hovering a few feet from him even as he teased his students as if afraid that the redhead would keel over at any given time. Haruki had been appreciative and annoyed in equal measure.

"Kazama-san?"

Haruki blinked and straightened up as a man in his late thirties walked in, medic coat flapping around him. He had thick brown hair cut to average length and kind green eyes that reminded Haruki of Sakura's.

"Yes, that's me." Haruki offered a hand that was firmly shaken without hesitation. "I'm sorry to bother you while you're working."

Takumi waved a hand in the air as he ushered Haruki towards the two chairs by his desk. "It's fine; I'm free at the moment. What can I do for you?"

Never one to beat around the bush, Haruki pushed the folder across the desk towards the medic. "It's about one of your patients; Gekkou Hayate. This is a cure for his sickness."

Across from him, Takumi froze, hand hovering over the folder, eyes wide. "You're serious?"

At Haruki's nod, the doctor quickly flipped open the folder, eyes keen as he scanned the contents. Haruki stayed quiet as the man read through his notes, waiting patiently for him to finish.

"Are you a medic-nin?" The quiet question didn't come as a surprise, though the fact that it was the doctor's first was.

"No," Haruki denied as Takumi stared at him with a sharp green gaze. "But a while back, I met a woman, she was a medic-nin, and she told me about a few things. This was one of them. I only recently returned from a mission and met Hayate for the first time. I recognized the symptoms and thought I'd pass on what I learned."

"And this medic-nin would be...?"

Haruki smiled blandly at the doctor. "She's dead."

Takumi nodded once and pursued the issue no further, glancing back down at the file. "Well, this is amazing. You've written out every step and it would only take a few hours to develop this cure. The process is simple enough; I suppose the only reason no one else has been able to create this is because the formulas are so complicated. They're completely based on each other; one mistake would throw the entire thing off."

"So you'll be able to heal Hayate?" Haruki pressed.

Takumi nodded again, a faint smile surfacing on his features. "Most definitely. We'll call him in later today and start the treatment."

Haruki relaxed and found himself smiling as well. "That's great. Thank you."

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "I should be thanking you. You've just cured a supposedly incurable lung disease." He paused, a frown forming at his brow. "I suppose I should ask now; how much would you say you'd want in return for giving this to our medical community?"

Haruki stared stupidly for a several seconds. "Er, 'want'?"

Takumi tilted his head. "Well yes. What would be the cost of such information?"

Haruki blinked at the doctor, feeling completely out of his depth. Was this how medical circles worked? Buying and selling what might as well be people's lives?

He shot to his feet, ignoring the startled look on the medic's face. "Why would I want anything?" He demanded, anger tightening his chest. "Hayate's life is on the line here, as well as all the other people who have the same disease. I don't want you giving me money or whatever; I just want you to do your job and heal them!"

Haruki's voice had risen a little and he forced himself to calm down. It had been a long time since he had found anything to explode over but this was something new. He could barely keep his chakra from slipping out. What if the medical community refused to pay someone's price for a cure? Did that mean that the patients who could benefit from it would be left to die? Weren't medics supposed to cherish life once they took their oaths?

"I apologize," Takumi's soft acknowledgment made Haruki narrow his eyes at the doctor. "You have to realize that cures like this don't usually come freely."

Haruki pressed his lips together but sat down again. "Well they should," He snapped darkly. "What if the price is too high? What would happen to the patients then?"

Takumi studied the redhead carefully, trying not to smile. This Jounin was one surprise after another. When Miki had told him of the shinobi waiting to see him in his office about Hayate, he had expected another friend come to insist on knowing if any progress had been made on the cure. He hadn't expected a cure to land, quite literally, in his hands. Takumi had been prepared to pay whatever price Haruki wanted; he liked Hayate and didn't want to see him or his lover and friends suffer more than they had to. But again, the Jounin had surprised him, refusing payment and even taking offense at the implication.

"Most people do not think the way you do, Kazama-san," Takumi smiled somewhat deprecatingly. "They only think of how much they can earn and forget that there are lives at stake. Or if they do remember, they do not care."

Haruki snorted derisively. "Then they're all idiots. There are enough people dying every day without greedy fools hurrying it along."

"Very true," Takumi nodded, not holding back a smile this time. He liked this shinobi. There weren't many nowadays with such honour. "Then I can only say thank you, Kazama-san, and I promise you that Hayate will be cured as soon as possible."

Haruki nodded and made to rise, but hesitated at the last second. Takumi frowned. "Something wrong?"

"There is one thing. Two, actually." The redhead frowned, looking troubled enough that Takumi immediately found himself wanting to promise anything Haruki asked, but he held his tongue and heard the man out.

"The first is that I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention my name to Hayate or Yugao or anyone else who asks about the cure,"

Takumi stared in utter bemusement. Did the man not want any credit? "I can agree to that," He finally allowed. "Though they'll want to know who to thank and I won't lie to them about it."

"Just tell them that I don't want them to know."

Takumi nodded in agreement. "And the other?"

"The other..." Haruki glanced at the office door before lowering his voice even further. "It's pretty much the same as the first. Just don't tell anyone who gave you that cure. And since I gave it to you, you'll be heading its production, right?" At Takumi's nod, Haruki continued, eyes intent, "Then please keep this away from Yakushi Kabuto."

Takumi's eyebrows shot up, thoughts flickering through his eyes at light speed. "Yakushi-kun, you say?"

As he observed the Jounin staring back at him, Takumi thought back to the Genin that usually helped out around the hospital. There had always been something about the young man that rubbed him the wrong way, but the other doctors and nurses all seemed to like him well enough and Takumi had never seen anything outwardly bad. Kabuto had impeccable manners, was always kind to the patients, and worked hard at everything he did. The general agreement in the hospital was that Kabuto took after Konoha's Medic Corps' captain, but to him, Yakushi Taichi had something genuine about him that his adoptive son had never managed to inherit.

"I see," Takumi finally spoke. "I don't have a problem with that, though this information will have to pass through his father before I can begin making it."

Haruki nodded. "That's fine. I hear Taichi-san is very well-respected."

Takumi nodded back and rose to his feet as Haruki did the same. "Then I will get started immediately. Would you like me to send word to you once Hayate has been cured?"

Haruki shook his head. "No need. I'll know. I'll leave it to you."

They shook hands again but before Haruki could depart his office, Takumi called out one last time, "Perhaps, sometime in the near future, Kazama-san, you'll come in for a check-up of your own. It seems you are in need of one, and just the other day, Yamanaka Inoichi came around to ask after you."

Haruki stiffened momentarily before tossing a small smile over his shoulder. "Thank you, Kano-sensei. I'll keep that in mind."

Takumi shook his head as the Jounin left. He had recognized the name the moment Miki had mentioned it of course. But he hadn't really thought about the Yamanaka Clan Head until he had laid eyes on Haruki and seen the detrimental signs in the man's health. It was no wonder that Inoichi had come by to personally ask after the redhead if they knew each other.

But that would be a matter for later. At the moment, he had made a promise to Haruki to get this cure out as soon as possible, and if he had his way, which he would because it was the very least he could do for the red-haired Jounin, then Hayate would be cured before the day was out.

x.X.x

Kurenai stared critically at her students, holding back a sigh. Kiba was at it again, his short temper exploding over something Shino had said. She had just arrived herself, and hadn't managed to catch their no doubt one-sided argument. Hinata on the other hand was standing off to one side, hands wringing together and eyes darting nervously between her teammates.

After hearing from Asuma about his team's sudden motivation, Kurenai had figured that it couldn't possibly hurt to invite Haruki to one of her team's training sessions as well. Perhaps he could help her pull these kids together.

"Kurenai?"

Kurenai almost started, quickly turning around to meet the startlingly blue gaze of the Jounin she had just been mulling over. How did he do that? She hadn't been able to sense his chakra signature at all.

"Haruki," She smiled cheerfully in welcome. "Good morning, you're right on time. I'm glad Kakashi hasn't been rubbing off on you."

The boyish grin he sent her way lifted some of the fatigue from his face, though Kurenai frowned. Maybe she should sic Yugao on him again. He was obviously not getting enough rest.

"So these are your students?"

Kurenai nodded and quickly called the three Genin over. They lined up in front of her, staring curiously (at least in Kiba's case anyway; Shino was as blank as ever and Hinata was staring at the ground) at the redhead.

"This is Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuuga Hinata. Guys, this is Haruki. He's the one who's going to train you today."

"What can you do?" Kurenai winced as Kiba immediately piped up, bold and demanding.

Haruki only smiled, calm and untroubled in the face of the younger version of his hot-headed friend. He had already been prepared to deal with these three, and he was finding it easier to meet each of his old friends as he spent more time in the past. "Maa, that depends on the team." He glanced at the kunoichi beside him. "Do you have anything specific for them to do today, or can I just train them any way I want?"

Kurenai nodded. "Go ahead. I've cleared their schedule today."

"Alright then," Haruki turned back to the three Genin. "Basically, we're going to play a game of hide-and-seek. Kurenai and I will be hiding; you three will be seeking."

Kiba immediately scoffed. "That's easy! Akamaru can find anyone!"

Haruki shrugged easily. "There will be rules of course. Or rather, obstacles. I will be using Kage Bunshins for one. That would be a bit difficult for Akamaru, don't you think?"

Kiba frowned, glancing up at the dog perched on his head.

Haruki pulled out three ribbons, one green, one blue, and the last yellow. "This will be your goal. Either I or Kurenai will be holding these. All you have to do is ask. But our Kage Bunshins will be holding these too. The only rule is that you will fail if you take the wrong ribbons. Time limit is the rest of the day. You can use your dog," He looked at Kiba before switching his gaze to Shino. "Or your bugs," And then turned to look at Hinata. "Or your eyes. Use whatever means you can. Understand?"

Kiba nodded determinedly while Akamaru yipped above him. It didn't matter that there would be Kage Bunshins. He would disperse them and, if they didn't, they would be the real ones. This would be easy.

Shino inclined his head, silently directing one of his female bugs to land on Haruki's shoulder. The Jounin didn't seem to notice. He would be able to find him soon enough. His kikaichuu would only stay on the real one.

Hinata nodded meekly, glancing up briefly. She knew Kiba and Shino already had a plan. They always did. But she wondered if they would ask for her help. She had the Byakugan after all. She would be able to tell the difference between the Kage Bunshins and their real senseis. But, probably not. Just because she had the Byakugan didn't mean that she could use it well enough to help her teammates. Her shoulders slumped. She supposed she would leave this to them then.

Haruki eyed all three of them. Jeez, this was the quietest team he had ever worked with. Even Neji and Sasuke had been more talkative than this lot, with the exception of Kiba. He sighed inwardly. He hoped this exercise would help. He didn't know what else to do. He had spent a lot of time thinking up this plan and had even approached a few other shinobi for help earlier as he had set up the village-wide obstacle course. They had both agreed, eager for something to brighten up the monotone day.

"Alright then. When I say..." He glanced meaningfully at Kurenai and the woman blinked in abrupt understanding, tensing subtly and nodding slightly in return. "Begin."

Kiba blinked when neither Jounin moved, Haruki still holding onto the ribbons. "Well?" He asked impatiently. "Aren't you going to hide?"

Haruki shrugged, hefting the ribbons absently. Kurenai tilted her head at them, frowning a little.

From his right, Shino suddenly spoke up. "These are clones. They are already gone."

Kiba glared sullenly at his teammate. "How would you know that?"

Shino nodded at the copy of Haruki. "The kikaichuu I placed on Haruki-san's shoulder is no longer there. Thus, this is a Kage Bunshin."

Kiba huffed in irritation when the two in front of them smiled and dispersed, leaving only small puffs of smoke. "Fine then. Akamaru!" His partner leapt to the ground, nose already twitching. "Let's find them, boy! Which way do we go first?"

Shino frowned, irritation tilting his mouth down behind his collar. Why didn't Kiba ever listen? He should at least hear him out fully. After all, Shino had already noticed the clones. Feeling disgruntled, he headed off on his own, a male kikaichuu flying ahead of him. If Kiba didn't want to listen, then Shino would find the Jounin on his own.

Hinata glanced uneasily between the two boys. Now what was she supposed to do? Kiba had shot a nasty glare at Shino as the bug-user walked off before ignoring him entirely. Should she follow Kiba? Or maybe Shino?

"C'mon, Hinata!" Kiba suddenly called out, waving at her. "They're this way!"

Well, Kiba seemed to want her along. Nodding timidly, Hinata hurried after him. Maybe they could meet up with Shino later.

x.X.x

"I admit, I didn't think this exercise would be very hard for them earlier, but this could get interesting," Kurenai leaned against a tree as they watched several pairs of Kage Bunshins walk off in different directions.

After Haruki explained the plan to her, Kurenai had found herself looking forward to the rest of the day. This exercise would take all three of their skills combined and would help strengthen their tracking skills as well as their teamwork.

"Could I see some of those seals then?" She asked eagerly as they watched the last pair walk off. "I've never seen anything that could block the Byakugan."

Haruki chuckled but motioned her forward, extending a hand to touch the air. Kurenai gasped in surprise when the kanji for bend flashed into appearance in front of her, glowing with blue chakra.

"Wait a minute," She murmured, leaning forward. Her eyes widened as she saw wind currents shifting in the air, knotted tightly together with chakra. "You drew the seal with wind and chakra? No one does that! No one can!"

Haruki grinned at her, something like pride shining from that expression. "Well, I can. Pretty awesome, right? I can only hold it together for about a day though. Wind is damn hard to control."

Kurenai tried not to gape as the seal faded again. A day? She didn't know anyone who could do this for a second, much less a full twenty-four hours! There was a reason why wind-based ninjutsu was quick and lethal. Shinobi used chakra to shape the wind and throw it at the enemy, but even seasoned ninja couldn't hold it for too long or the attack would injure themselves. Wind was untameable. For Haruki to shape it into a seal and keep it activated with nothing but his own chakra was nothing short of insane. He wasn't even using hand signs. "Asuma is going to have a heart attack when he finds out," Kurenai said with feeling. "You have amazing control over the wind element."

Haruki just smiled at her. "Thanks," He glanced distractedly to the right. "Shino-kun's coming this way. Oh, that's right. Almost forgot,"

Kurenai blinked when Haruki created another Bunshin before removing a kikaichuu from his shoulder and placing it on the clone instead.

"Shino always does plan several steps ahead," Kurenai voiced, amused. "You're not going to kill it?"

Haruki frowned thoughtfully as he examined the kikaichuu. There was no way he was going to kill any of the Aburame bugs if he could help it. They had saved his life on more than one occasion. "It's a 'her', I think, and no, Shino-kun would be very angry with me." With a nod, he sent the Bunshin off and they took to the roofs again.

"Kikaichuu only have a lifespan of a few hours," Kurenai pointed out. "It- she'll die soon anyway."

Haruki shrugged. "Shino-kun is a bit different, I believe. He cares about his bugs."

Kurenai glanced sidelong at her companion. Strange. Haruki seemed so sure. "So what now?" She asked instead.

"Sit around and watch," The redhead flopped down on the roof before pulling out two paper seals and handing one to her. "Here, press this to your clothes. It'll hide scent and chakra signatures until we deactivate them later."

Kurenai accepted one, examining it curiously as she pressed it to her clothes. It was a complex seal, one she had never seen before, but then again, she hadn't expected anything less from the man who had removed Anko's Cursed Seal.

x.X.x

"Damn it! Is this the real one or the fake?"

Kiba glared furiously at the redhead in front of him. Haruki had dodged all his kunai, looking more and more amused as time passed, and he still couldn't tell if this was the real one or another clone. He frowned in thought, absently scratching behind one of Akamaru's ears. And then he brightened.

"Hinata!" Kiba whirled on her excitedly, ignoring the way she flinched. "Use your Byakugan! You can tell, can't you?"

Hinata shifted nervously in place. "Y-Yes. D-do you want m-me to check?"

Kiba nodded vigorously. "That'd be great!"

Hinata took a deep breath and then activated her kekkei genkai. Kiba wanted her help! She had to be able to do this. "No, he's just a Kage Bunshin..." She trailed off and looked around. What...

"Thanks, Hinata! Hah! We can totally do this! I'll find all of them and you can check if they're clones or not!"

"W-Wait, Kiba-kun," Hinata stuttered out, almost forgetting herself as she spun in a circle, bewildered.

Kiba frowned, taking a step towards her. "Hinata? Are you alright?"

Hinata squinted. What was going on? Why wasn't her Byakugan working? But it worked fine a moment ago. She could tell the clone apart from the real one.

"I did say that there would be obstacles," The Kage Bunshin spoke up suddenly.

Hinata whirled around again. "P-Pardon?"

The Haruki-lookalike smiled a little. "Find the correct route, Hinata-chan. That's the only way you'll be able to find us." Abruptly, the clone dispersed, leaving only a cloud of smoke behind.

"Hinata? What's he talking about?"

Hinata blinked at Kiba's confused voice before deactivating her Byakugan. "M-My Byakugan," She murmured. "It-It doesn't work when I l-look in s-some directions." Her face crumpled miserably. "I-I'm sorry."

The hand on her shoulder made her jump.

"Don't worry!" Kiba grinned at her. "You heard Haruki-san; you just have to find the correct route! That's a hint! Once you find it, we can go straight to him instead of just wasting time on every Kage Bunshin!"

Hinata stared before managing a tremulous smile. "Th-Thanks, Kiba-kun."

Maybe she wouldn't be too much of a burden after all.

x.X.x

Shino stared at the Jounin standing in front of him, eyeing his Kikaichuu. This was the real one; he was sure. Holding out a hand, he waited for Haruki to hand him the ribbons.

"Oi, Shino! That ain't him!"

Instinctively, Shino jerked his hand back and turned to look irritably at his teammate. "My kikaichuu is still attached to him. He is the real one."

Kiba rolled his eyes as he raced up to his teammate. Why did Shino always have to be so stuck-up? "Look," He explained impatiently, gesturing at Hinata behind him. "Hinata says that's a Kage Bunshin and she can't be wrong. Haruki-san probably found your bug and moved it."

Shino stiffened, glancing at his female teammate. Hinata had her Byakugan activated and was between them anxiously. He pressed his lips together and turned back to the clone. So Haruki had caught on after all. Well, he was a Jounin; it wasn't so surprising. He silently summoned the kikaichuu back to him and the Kage Bunshin smiled before dispersing in a cloud of smoke.

"Alright then, Akamaru can catch the scent of the next Bunshin until Hinata can find her way through the village!" Kiba looked at both of them expectantly. "C'mon then!"

Shino frowned at the youngest Inuzuka. Just because Kiba had Hinata's help didn't mean his own kikaichuu couldn't do the same thing as Akamaru. "I will find my own way," He announced firmly as he sent out his kikaichuu.

Hinata watched, wide-eyed as Kiba predictably exploded, yelling at the stoic bug-user once again as they moved off to the side. She sighed and glanced up. This was getting old. At the rate they were going, they would definitely fail this mission. But what could she do? They weren't going to listen to her. She could barely hold her own in a spar with either of them and with her Byakugan closed off-

"Won't you at least try, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata jumped and spun around, eyes widening when she caught sight of their temporary sensei. Quickly scanning him and noticing the chakra building rather than just fading like a Kage Bunshin. "Y-you're-"

Haruki chuckled, leaning against a tree on the side of the road. "Aa, I'm the real one, but unfortunately, Kurenai has the ribbons right now."

Hinata's face fell even as she deactivated her Byakugan. She quickly ducked here head when she caught a glimpse of steady blue eyes studying her. Haruki's gaze made her feel uneasy, as if the Jonin could see all her faults and shortcomings.

"Well? Won't you at least try?"

Hinata flushed, ashamed. Kami, Haruki must think so little of her. "I-I'm not good e-enough," She trailed off, floundering for more words.

A thoughtful silence. "How do you know?"

Hinata froze, not sure how to answer. She just knew. She wasn't good enough. Her sister never looked at her with anything but subtle contempt. Her father was always disappointed in her. And her cousin, her cousin whom she had played with as a child didn't even bother hiding his dislike and scorn for her.

"Hinata,"

She jerked up at the stern voice, not quite sure what to expect. Her gaze caught Haruki's again and she found herself unable to drop her eyes this time.

Haruki frowned a little as he moved forward to crouch down in front of the Hyuuga heiress. "Hinata-chan, how do you know you can't if you don't at least try?"

Wide-eyed and nervous, Hinata opened and closed her mouth several times before whispering, "B-Because Otou-sama and Neji-niisama and Hanabi all th-think so. A-And my entire Clan th-thinks so too."

Haruki tilted his head, remaining silent for a while longer. The embarrassed flush quickly returned to the kunoichi's cheeks and she made to duck her head again. A startled yelp escaped her when a gentle finger poked her in the forehead.

"First of all," Haruki smiled at her. "No looking down. You've got nothing to be ashamed of. And you're beautiful. Why would you want to hide your face all the time?"

Hinata turned beet red, flushing violently at the Jounin's words. She automatically tried to lower her head again but was immediately met with a poke to the forehead once more. Hesitantly, she raised her head a little instead, shifting nervously when Haruki arched an eyebrow.

"Now," Haruki continued once the timid girl met his gaze again. "You said that your family all think you can't do anything?" At Hinata's nod, Haruki frowned again, leaning forward a little to peer more closely at her. "And what if they're all wrong?"

Hinata jerked, staring wide-eyed at the red-haired Jounin as she gaped at him. "Th-They c-can't be wrong!" She stammered out, twisting the hem of her jacket. "I-I'm-"

"Hinata-chan," Haruki interrupted, choosing his next words carefully. "The only way they can be right is if you believe they are."

Hinata fell silent, hands frozen in motion as Haruki's words replayed themselves in her head.

Haruki inwardly sighed. God, this was hard. He was much more used to the quiet but confident woman Hinata would eventually grow up into. "It's easy, Hinata-chan," Haruki continued patiently. "There's only one thing you have to decide: do you want them to be right?"

Hinata instantly shook her head before she could stop herself. Flushing again, she just managed to remember not to look down and felt a stir of warmth in her chest as Haruki smiled his approval.

"Well then," Haruki reached out to gently untangle her fingers from her jacket. "I don't see the problem. If you don't want them be right, then prove them wrong."

Hinata deflated. "I-I can't-"

"Try," Haruki cut in again. "You never know until you try. And you just keep trying until you get it right. Failure is fate only to those you don't try. Besides, what do they know? Who can possibly know you better than you know yourself? Your thoughts, your feelings, your insecurities, your dreams; no one can possibly know those things better than you. And anyone, anyone can do anything as long as they never give up."

Hinata stared at the man in front of her, not quite sure how to react. No one had ever said these things to her, as if they thought...

As if they thought she could do it. As if they believed in her.

A tear slipped unbidden down her cheek and she quickly reached up to scrub it away. She didn't want Haruki to see her crying, but, checking his expression, all he did was continue smiling back at her. Her father would have disapproved.

They both glanced up as Kiba's voice rose again, loud even at this distance. Hinata sometimes wondered how her teammates managed to stay alive in each other's presence.

"They're both far too proud," Haruki commented mildly as he stood up again. He glanced down at the Hyuuga heiress beside him. "That's where you come in, you know. You're they're bridge."

Hinata frowned, feeling confused. "B-Bridge?" She made sure to keep her head up instead of glancing down. Somehow, she felt herself relaxing in this Jounin's presence.

Haruki nodded. "Well, as you can see, those two definitely aren't going to become friends by themselves anytime soon. Someone's got to pull them together."

"B-But I don't know i-if they'll listen to me," Hinata glanced anxiously at her teammates again.

Haruki chuckled, slipping his hands into his coat as he rocked back on his heels. "Every team's like that, Hinata-chan," Noting her quizzical expression, Haruki clarified, "Your cousin's team is like that. Neji-kun and Lee-kun are as different as night and day. Tenten's the one who keeps both of them grounded and tied to the team."

Hinata blinked, thinking back to the few times she had glimpsed her cousin during one of his training sessions. The green-clad teammate of his was a bit... different. But the female kunoichi did seem more level-headed and Hinata had even caught her lecturing Neji once.

"W-What about N-Naruto-kun's...?" She trailed off, blushing furiously.

Haruki held back a smile. Hinata did have a crush on him back in the day, didn't she? And being the clueless idiot he had been, he had completely missed the Hyūga heiress' affections, but perhaps that was best. Things had turned out fine in the future and Hinata had found her own love in the end.

"Naruto's team is just as bad; probably worse," Haruki told her cheerfully. "He and Sasuke are similar and different in so many ways. Those two fight all the time. If it wasn't for Sakura, they'd be at each other's throats every five minutes. Half the time, I'm surprised Sakura doesn't go insane having to deal with those two all the time."

An unexpected giggle slipped out and Hinata quickly clapped a hand over her mouth. But Haruki only laughed softly, one hand giving her a soft pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry; laugh at them all you want. Those two are a comedy show all on their own."

This time, the giggles came more freely and Hinata found herself smiling openly for the first time in a long while. She hesitated for a moment, glancing between the boys and her temporary sensei before asking shyly, "W-What do you think I-I should do? A-About them?"

Haruki hmm'd thoughtfully, inwardly dancing on the inside. "Well, you could try yelling at them," He grinned at the horrified expression on Hinata's face. "Hey, it would definitely work. You could shock them into compliance. But I suppose that's not your style." He paused, glancing down at the kunoichi again. "What do you think you should be doing right now?"

Hinata looked around nervously before activating her Byakugan and scanning their surroundings again. She had caught a glimpse of something that looked like a path and she concentrated in that direction now. Yes, she could still see it! There was nothing blocking her Byakugan this time and she could see right through the buildings blocking her way.

Deactivating her Byakugan again, she glanced brightly up at Haruki, forgetting her reticence as she piped up excitedly, "I found it! I can see the way!"

Haruki quirked a smile at her as he nodded. "Okay then. You're already one up your teammates. Now you just have to get them to listen." He reached out to give the Hyuuga heiress a gentle push forward when she remained frozen in place. "You're constantly changing at your own pace and you're fine just the way you are. What you want to become, what you want to prove; you already have started the journey and though it may be daunting and perilous. I believe you have the strength to walk it no matter how many times you fall so long as you keep getting back up. All you have to do is find it in yourself and take the leap. Now go on. Show them what you can do, Hinata-chan."

Hinata watched as the Jounin gave her a last smile before melting into a nearby alleyway, a mixture of hope and disbelief forming hard lump in her throat. That was the first time anyone had ever told her she could do something. But what could Haruki see in her? She turned back to stare at her teammates, one still shouting, the other doing his best to ignore him.

You're constantly changing at your own pace and you're fine just the way you are. What you want to become, what you want to prove; you already have the strength to do both. All you have to do is find it in yourself and take the leap.

Hinata pressed her lips together before straightening her shoulders. She didn't want to stay like this forever. She wanted to get stronger. And if she already had the potential to do that, then the only thing stopping her right now was herself.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata marched forward, coming to a stop just a few steps behind her two teammates. "K-Kiba-kun…"

She frowned when her voice came out barely above a murmur. That wouldn't do. If she wanted them to listen to her, then she'd have to speak up. She winced when Kiba reached out to grab Shino. That probably wouldn't be a good idea.

"Kiba-kun! Shino-kun! Stop fighting!" Her voice almost cracked at the end, but Hinata determinedly held the volume until the very last word. To her shock, both boys froze, heads snapping in her direction with shock evident on even Shino's face. She flushed but kept her head up defiantly when she remembered Haruki's words.

"I found the path Haruki-san left f-for us," Hinata forced the stammer out of her words as much as she could. "Shino-kun, Haruki-san gave us th-this mission as a team. I think it would be best to stick t-together. Kiba-kun, don't get m-mad at everything Shino-kun does. You b-both specialize in tracking. You have your way and Shino-kun has his. W-Wouldn't we finish th-this mission even faster if y-you two work together?"

Hinata felt her clenched hands tremble just a little by the end of her monologue. She had never spoken so much at one time. Actually, she was pretty sure she had never spoken so much in a day. Both her teammates were staring at her as if she had suddenly grown a second head and Hinata fought the urge to shrink away and look down, staring resolutely back at the boys.

Surprisingly, Shino was the first to capitulate, shoulders suddenly losing their tensed slant and his entire countenance regaining their previous stoicism. "If you have found the path Haruki-san designated for us," Shino muttered. "Then it is logical to stay together."

Kiba couldn't quite tear his eyes off his female teammate. What the heck had happened to Hinata? Where was the shy, timid girl he knew as his teammate? At the moment, all he could see was a subtle ferocity in Hinata's face, almost daring him to argue with her.

"A-Aa," He managed, rubbing the back of his neck as his expression turned sheepish. "Well if you know which way to go, then staying together sounds good."

Hinata brightened visibly. They listened to her! Was this all she had to do? Give them something important enough that they would see the value of sticking together as a team?

"O-Okay then," She stammered out when she noticed that both boys' attentions were still glued on her. "L-Let's go this way. I think w-we're heading towards the v-village's gates."

Hinata turned and began walking, stamping down the urge to check if they would follow. She found herself smiling when she heard the shuffle of footsteps fall into step behind her.

Maybe she could do something if she tried.

x.X.x

"Asuma was right; you're great with children."

Haruki snorted, perched at the edge of a rooftop. "Kurenai, it was touch-and-go for a while there. I'm not used to talking to girls like Hinata. Until the last moment, I still hadn't decided how I was going to get through to her."

Kurenai blinked, leaning forward curiously. "Undecided? What would you have done instead if not that?"

Haruki shrugged before grinning wryly. "Got her mad. Insulted her until she got pissed enough to yell back at me," Haruki raised his hands in a placating gesture at the appalled look on the kunoichi's face. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I know people that just won't respond unless I piss them off."

"Like Anko," Kurenai shot back huffily. "Not Hinata. I would've punched you if you had picked that method."

The redhead rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Good thing I didn't then, huh?"

Kurenai just rolled her eyes before nodding at her students. "Let's go then. They're almost at the gates."

x.X.x

Kotetsu perked up from his slumped position at the wooden desk when he caught sight of three distant figures making their way toward them. "Hey, hey! They're coming!"

Izumo rolled his eyes but couldn't help straightening up as well. Gate duty was damn boring when there wasn't anything going on and damn annoying when there was. Either way, it wasn't the best job in the world.

"You think they'll ask us?" Kotetsu leaned forward impatiently, peering at the approaching Genin. "Maybe we should give them a hint."

Izumo couldn't suppress an exasperated sigh as he reached out and yanked his partner back into his seat. "Would you stop that? With the way you're acting, you might as well be waving a red flag at them. Besides, Haruki said they'd get it. We're supposed to give them the hint after they come to us, not give them a hint to get the real hint."

Kotetsu huffed but settled back down in his chair. He had been bored all morning and it was already nearing midday. There hadn't been so much as an ant crossing into Konoha. No one could blame him for being a little excited.

When Haruki had approached them at six-thirty this morning looking like death warmed over, they had immediately enquired after his health. The redhead had assured them that he was fine and had just had a late night, looking almost puzzled at their concern. The two of them had been hard-pressed not to call Yugao up immediately and have the woman drag Haruki to the hospital. The man looked like Hayate on a bad day.

But before they could make up their minds, Haruki had launched into a brief explanation of the training exercise he had in mind for Kurenai's Genin team and had asked them if they wanted to help. Neither of them needed any time to think on it and agreed immediately. The makeshift mission sounded entertaining and would make their day more interesting.

"Genins are kinda slow," Kotetsu commented in a low voice and Izumo held back the urge to whack him over the head.

"They're just starting," He whispered back. "What did you expect?"

Kotetsu shuffled his feet as he watched the group draw closer. They could at least walkfaster. And how exactly was that dog supposed to pick up on all the chakra threads if it was sitting on top of the boy's head? And he couldn't see a single kikaichuu flying around either. He squinted at them and willed them to walk faster. They stopped and looked around.

Kotetsu twitched and growled, "Damn, they're either not that bright or, well, not that bright." An elbow in his ribs made him grunt.

Izumo glared irately at his partner. "If you don't shut up, I'm going to knock you out and do our part by myself."

His voice bordering on a whine, Kotetsu retorted, "C'mon, Zumo. We could've done this when we were Genin."

Izumo gave him a pointed look. "You sucked at sensing chakra signatures. How would you have found the chakra threads?"

Kotetsu grinned at his partner. "You were amazing at sensing chakra. I'd just ask you. Anyway, Kurenai's team have an Aburame and an Inuzuka, plus the Hyuuga. They should be rushing through this with no problem."

Izumo just heaved another sigh but didn't bother arguing back. Prolonged arguments with Kotetsu usually resulted in headaches. The man just didn't give.

"Hey, they're moving again! They're coming this way! Act normal!"

Izumo could feel a tick developing over one eye as he tried not to slam his head into the wooden table. A bored Kotetsu was a stupid and mildly hyperactive Kotetsu. He aimed a kick at his partner's shin.

"Settle down!" He snapped as best he could without raising his voice. "If anyone needs to look normal, it's you! Calm down, idiot!"

Izumo turned to glance at the Genin as Kotetsu obeyed somewhat reluctantly and settled back again, shifting occasionally in his seat. He glanced down at one hand and flexed it. He was no puppeteer and sending out chakra threads wasn't something he did on a regular basis, but it was challenging enough to be fun. Maybe he would try to lead them astray. Haruki had said they could do anything they want.

x.X.x

"Th-The trail ends here," Hinata stopped to look around. The main gates loomed in front of them but there wasn't anything eye-catching within sight.

Shino glanced around, noting the two Chuunin on gate duty. He frowned. One of them looked... excited. Silently, he directed his bugs out. They were back within seconds, relaying their conversation to him. He took a step towards the two shinobi before stopping to consider his options. And then, with a mental sigh, he turned back to his two teammates.

"My kikaichuu say that those two Chuunin are part of this mission. They will direct us to our next destination."

Kiba's jaw dropped open, blinking in surprise at his teammate. Did Shino just offer up information of his own freewill?

Hinata smiled timidly at the older boy. "Th-Thanks for telling us, Shino-kun. I guess we should go ask them?"

Kiba closed his mouth with a click and offered a wary grin at the bug-user. "Alright then; let's go see what they know."

A minute later, they were assembled in front of the two suddenly bored-looking shinobi, and like always, Kiba spoke up first, bounding up to the wooden desk with his usual enthusiasm.

"Hi! Did Haruki-san, Jounin, red hair, blue eyes, did he come by?"

The two Chuunin exchanged a disinterested glance. Or at least tried to. The one on the left suddenly made a face and broke out into a grin.

"Okay, I can't do this," He announced as the Chuunin on the right face-palmed. "C'mon Zumo, what am I supposed to do? I can't treat a bunch of Genin like they're foreign nin come to visit."

The shinobi on the right snapped, looking annoyed, "No one told you to! We're supposed to pretend we don't know anything until they give us enough proof that they know what they're doing!"

The first Chuunin shrugged and turned back to them. "They asked about Haruki; that's good enough for me. Now let's get started."

The second Chuunin sighed and gave up, casting a critical eye over them.

Kiba exchanged bemused expressions with his fellow teammates. What could these two possibly tell them? Couldn't they just point them in the right direction?

"Alright then, here's the deal," Kotetsu stood up and came out from the station. "Izumo, that's him by the way, and I'm Kotetsu, we're going to send out chakra threads toward certain parts of the village. Your job is to follow the right thread to find Haruki. And Kurenai I suppose. Understand?"

Izumo frowned over at his partner as he also stood up. "I seem to recall longer instructions, Kotetsu," He turned back to the Genin. "There will be two correct threads among twenty. One will lead you straight to them while the other will lead you back to us eventually and then you'll be able to follow the other one to find them. The two correct threads will have the most amount of chakra put into it. Any questions?"

All three Genin shook their heads. Kotetsu and Izumo exchanged a glance before turning simultaneously towards the rest of the village, spread their hands, and shot out a web of chakra threads, the shimmering blue almost glinting under the midday sun.

Izumo frowned in concentration, mentally ticking off the list of places Haruki had given him as he directed his threads to different parts of the village. Well, this wasn't too bad. So long as the Genin didn't take too long, he could probably keep this up for a few hours. Although, he twitched a finger to extend one last thread, reducing the chakra output by about a tenth, towards Shushuya, he figured it took Suna-nin quite a while to become puppet masters.

Kotetsu inwardly made a face as he controlled the chakra regulation in his threads. Huh. This was harder than he thought it would be. But, he thought as he tagged the side wall of Ichiraku Ramen with a thread, it was also just as much fun as he had thought it would be. Guiding the threads through the twists and turns of the village any way he wanted was good practice and it would be interesting to see what these Genin could do when he adjusted the chakra level of some of the threads.

"Alright!" Kiba turned to Hinata. "Hinata? Just find the right threads and leave the rest to Akamaru!" He paused, glancing hesitantly at his other teammate before adding grudgingly, "And Shino's bugs can help too."

Hinata nodded and activated her Byakugan, and then almost reeled when she saw the village open before her. "Haruki-san took down the barriers!" She stared in surprise.

Kiba glanced between her and the village. "Really? So you can see through stuff again?"

Hinata nodded happily before her face fell a little. "But I c-can't see that far."

Kiba shrugged nonchalantly. "Eh, who cares? You can work on that from now on and it'll get better, right?"

Hinata smiled tentatively at that as she nodded. Turning her Byakugan to the chakra threads, she frowned closely at the strings, quickly ruling out nine of them. She glanced nervously at the two Chuunin and quietly pointed them out. The shinobi exchanged an amused look before releasing them, leaving eleven behind. This time, Hinata had to peer more closely at the threads, ruling out two more before becoming stumped. The last nine looked identical.

She glanced uncertainly back at her teammates and Kiba promptly bounded forward. "Alright! Let's each take a path and follow it. Whoever finds them first can use a Bunshin to send for the others, okay?"

Hinata nodded and Shino inclined his head before all three set off. The threads faded in colour as they drew farther away from the two Chuunin but Akamaru had already jumped to the ground to lead Kiba, Shino had his bugs spread out in front of him, and Hinata quickly followed the trail with her eyes.

Behind them, Kotetsu and Izumo smirked. Haruki had said they could do anything they wanted to the incorrect strings and none of them had picked the right one. Without a word, they adjusted the threads so that they ran through alleyways and down streets, looping around the buildings to lead the Genin in useless circles.

"Wonder how long it'll take for them to catch on?" Kotetsu settled on the ground, transferring his remaining four strings to his right hand and withdrawing a kunai with his left to draw idle doodles on the ground.

Izumo rolled his eyes but sat down as well. They made a rather strange sight. He was glad Anko wasn't around to laugh at them as they sat in front of the entrance gates with chakra threads attached to their hands. Then again, she could just as easily want to join in. It was always hard to tell her.

x.X.x

Three hours later, they were both twitching.

"God, how long are they going to take?" Kotetsu flopped back on the ground, ignoring the fact that it shook the two remaining chakra threads attached to his fingers. Damn, he was starving!

Izumo tried not to scowl and reminded himself that they were only Genin. Seeing as he had been telling himself that for the past two hours, it wasn't working very well. He transferred the three threads from one hand to the other.

By some sort of bad luck, all three Genin had managed to pick every thread except the two that they needed. He and Kotetsu had played with them for a while, adjusting the threads so that they led the students in circles. But seriously, how much longer were they going to take?

"Hungry?"

An amused voice sounded from beside them and they turned to see Haruki and Kurenai approaching, weighed down with boxes of food.

"Our saviours!" Kotetsu cheered, shooting up again as he accepted a box from Haruki. "Ooh, yakisoba! Thanks!"

Izumo grinned a thanks up at the two Jounin as well before digging in. "You really should've come earlier," He commented reproachfully. "I had to listen to Tetsu moan about his stomach."

Kotetsu shot him a scowl as he swallowed a big mouthful. "Hey, you were just as hungry as I was. Don't put this all on me!"

Haruki exchanged an amused smile with Kurenai. These two were always good for a few laughs.

"Hey, how are your students doing anyway?" Izumo enquired.

Kurenai shrugged gracefully. "They're following the trails well-enough. Shino's been the quickest to figure out that his strings are just misleads. Kiba's the slowest."

"Heh, we played with them for a bit," Kotetsu remarked with a grin. "We can't extend chakra strings through the entire village so we just keep looping back. Needless to say, it's been working."

They all glanced up as they sensed Kiba's chakra signature storming towards them and Shino and Hinata not far behind.

"Ah," Haruki straightened. "We better get going. Thanks for the help, you two."

The two Chuunin waved their chopsticks in the air. "No problem. It was pretty fun. Come back anytime. And remember to buy lunch for us again."

Haruki chuckled and waved a hand behind him before shunshining away, Kurenai a few steps behind him.

x.X.x

"WE FOUND YOU!"

Haruki and Kurenai turned from their spots on the Hokage Monument, legs dangling over the edge. They both held back smiles as Kiba stormed up to them, expression thunderous and looking dusty and exhausted. Akamaru was resting on top of Kiba's head, obviously dozing, and Shino and Hinata didn't look to be fairing much better. The Aburame heir was as stoic as ever but there was a tired air around him as he came up to them. The Hyuuga heiress was panting, her Byakugan deactivated as she half-stumbled towards them as well.

Haruki smiled and stood up. "Congratulations. We just talked with Kotetsu and Izumo a few minutes before you followed the last string. You've gotten faster."

Kiba scowled and glared suspiciously at the ribbons, sniffing at them. "Alright, they're the right ones. Now I can rest." He flopped to the ground, reclining back on his hands.

Kurenai chuckled and rose to her feet as well, smiling at her students. Hinata had somehow managed to pull them together, though she suspected that there was still something unresolved between Kiba and Shino. "Good job," She said instead. "I didn't expect you to get here so quickly after returning to Kotetsu and Izumo again."

Despite his fatigue, Kiba grinned up at her. "Akamaru's the best. He can find anyone quickly once he gets a lead."

A near-invisible frown marred Shino's brow as his irritation from the long mission and Kiba's usual antics came to a breaking point, and he remarked sharply, "My kikaichuu helped as well. If it were not for them, your dog would not have been as fast."

Kiba was immediately on his feet, almost dislodging Akamaru. "Hey, don't insult Akamaru!" His temper flared as Kurenai tried to calm him down. "He's an Inuzuka dog! We're the best trackers in the world!"

Shino's voice was tight with tension as he retorted flatly, "Kikaichuu are less noticeable. They are obviously better trackers. Akamaru got confused when two chakra threads crossed each other. If you were older, perhaps you two would have been able to tell the diff-"

Kiba cut in, eyes glaring as he snarled, "We're getting better every day! And Akamaru's the best partner anyone could have and I'm not weak so just shut up!"

And then, without a backwards glance, the Inuzuka rushed off, shoving roughly past both of them as he descended the Hokage Monument again.

Kurenai stared at her team, wondering how things had gone downhill so quickly. Why would Kiba snap like that? Granted, he was more tired than usual but Shino's first remark hadn't been very out-of-character. It was along the same things the bug-user always said.

Hinata stared between Shino and Kiba, unsure of how to proceed. A soft voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned to look at Haruki.

"Could you go after him, Hinata-chan?" Haruki hadn't moved from his spot and he waited for Hinata to nod and, throwing one last worried glance at the motionless Aburame, hurry after Kiba. He glanced at Kurenai and tilted his head at Shino. The kunoichi seemed to understand because she nodded after a moment and, reaching out to pat Shino's shoulder as she passed, took off after her other two students.

Haruki waited until the others were out of sight before letting his gaze slide over to Shino. For once, the bug-user looked almost unsettled, shifting subtly on the spot as his kikaichuu, sensing his anxiety, stirred beneath his coat.

"Shino-kun," Haruki finally called out softly as he dropped back down to sit at the edge. "Indulge me and come sit with me for a bit, please?"

A long moment of silence resounded around them, broken only by the soft whistle of the wind. And then there was a shuffle of footsteps and the Aburame heir carefully sat down on the ledge as well, leaving a good two feet between them.

Haruki remained quiet, staring out over the village as he waited for Shino to speak. From long experience, he knew that the bug-user would only talk when he was good and ready and no amount of prodding would get him to do otherwise. The fact that Shino had chosen to sit next to him instead of simply walking away meant that he was actually willing to talk.

"I did not mean it that way," Shino finally said, hands stuffed deep in his coat as sat stiffly beside the red-haired Jounin. He wasn't quite sure why he was even sitting there really, but his feet had brought him over to Haruki so there he was. "Kiba is always..."

He trailed off, not knowing how to describe his teammate without insulting him too badly.

"Touchy?" The Jounin beside him offered, a tinge of hollow amusement in his voice. "You could say that he has reason to be."

Shino glanced over at Haruki out of the corner of his eye. What did that mean?

But the Jounin didn't expand any further, instead continuing with a completely different line of conversation. "What did you think of the exercise today?"

Shino frowned, absently tapping a heel against the Yondaime's hair. An amused snicker made him glance to the side again, only to find Haruki staring at his foot with a private smile glinting in his eyes. Abruptly, he stilled his foot even as Haruki turned his gaze back to the village again.

"It was different," Shino revealed. "Kurenai-sensei has never done something like that with us. Why you ask? Because Aburames and Inuzukas and even Hyuugas are natural trackers. Our skills are honed with age." He paused for a moment, considering the difficulty he had had. "It was... easier with Hinata and Kiba," He admitted at last. "It would have taken much longer if I had had to do it alone."

Haruki smiled. "Maa, that's what teammates are for. So you don't have to carry your burdens alone. It takes a while, for teams to click. Some teams fall together immediately, like Shikamaru-kun, Ino-chan, and Chouji-kun. Other teams have a lot of infighting, but they pull together when it really counts, like Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Then there are teams like yours," The redhead glanced down at Shino. "Who don't really mesh until you get the opportunity to understand each other."

Shino's frown deepened but he remained silent. He still wasn't sure he understood.

"Was it hard?" Haruki asked, going off on another tangent again. "Sending out your bugs to retrieve information and all."

Shino glanced suspiciously at the Jounin before inclining his head cautiously. "It was time-consuming, especially in places where my bugs have not been yet." He hesitated before continuing, "I have been working on a new jutsu but it is not going well."

"Oh?" Haruki looked over. "Maybe I could help. What's the jutsu?"

Shino silently pressed a hand against the ground, muttering, "Hijutsu: Mushiyose."

A faint web of chakra extended from his hand but it stuttered to a stop about a meter away. Lips pressed together in frustration, Shino withdrew his chakra and turned back to the village.

Haruki hmm'd thoughtfully before extending his own hand. "Well, why don't you try making chakra threads, like Kotetsu and Izumo today?"

Shino blinked as blue threads shot from the Jounin's fingers and attached itself to a nearby rock. With a subtle twitch, the string yanked the rock off the ground and Haruki caught it neatly as it flew through the air.

"How did you-" He leaned forward before catching himself. But Haruki only grinned, dropping the rock and reaching for his own hand. Shino hesitated. He usually didn't like anyone touching him. His kikaichuu sometimes didn't move fast enough and would get crushed in the few times someone did. But to his surprise, Haruki made sure to circle his fingers only around his hand and not above his wrist, gently extending his fingers.

"First of all, concentrate a controlled point of chakra to your fingers. Try your index to begin. And then just imagine pushing your chakra out in a controlled way, only through that finger. Try it."

Shino silently did as he was told, eyes narrowing in concentration as he released the chakra. To his alarm, a burst of chakra poured out of his hand, jerking him backwards and shaking a few kikaichuu loose from where they were resting under his coat. The kikaichuu instinctively flew towards the small explosion of chakra and Shino instinctively opened his mouth to cry out a warning.

Two hands suddenly shot out and caught the three kikaichuu in cupped hands, drawing them away from the fading burst of energy and returning them to his coat. Wide-eyed, Shino stared at the very-much alive bugs fluttering lazily on his sleeve.

"Shino-kun?" Shino jerked up to stare at the Jounin. "Are they alright? Sorry, I guess I should have warned you that that might happen." Haruki reached up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind one ear and Shino caught the reddened skin on the back of one hand.

"You are hurt," He stated (somewhat stupidly, he thought. Of course the Jounin knew he was hurt. Chakra burns stung.)

Haruki glanced down at his hand. He had barely noticed. "Don't worry," He reassured the Genin. "I've had much worse. This will go away soon enough. Are your bugs alright?"

Shino nodded, letting the kikaichuu crawl back under his coat. "You did not have to save them," He said after a moment, not really sure where he was going with this; only knowing that the brief flare of panic in his stomach had faded when Haruki had saved his bugs. "They would have died in a few hours."

Haruki only smiled warmly down at him. "Yes, but they're important to you, aren't they? No matter how unimportant something may seem to others, if it's important to you, then you have to protect it at all costs. You're my student, at least for today, so as your sensei, what's important to you is important to me. Besides, I know how important kikaichuu are. Konoha's lucky to have them."

Shino stared some more, finding himself completely out of his depth. He wanted to say 'thank you', or do something to show his gratitude for the Jounin for doing something so seemingly insignificant, but he couldn't quite get the words out and, in the end, simply extended a hand again. "Show me again, please?" Shino found himself unsurprised when Haruki simply nodded and took his hand again.

They worked on producing chakra threads for several more minutes until Shino could extend a weak thread of chakra outwards. It wouldn't attach to anything but Haruki assured him that simply creating them was the first step.

"Now," The Jounin continued briskly. "Try doing your jutsu again."

Shino nodded and placed his hand on the ground again. To his surprise, the web seemed to spread from his hand more easily, extending a good two-and-a-half metres before stopping again. He glanced up questioningly at Haruki.

"A web is easier to create than singular threads," The redhead explained. "Chakra threads are more concentrated, so if you can do that, a web should come much easier."

Shino nodded again and this time managed a quiet "thank you."

Haruki smiled before reaching into a pocket and withdrawing a green ribbon. "Your prize for successfully completing the mission today," He announced cheerfully, extending the thin strip of cloth towards him.

Shino blinked as he accepted it, not quite sure what he was supposed to do with it. His hands stilled as he caught sight of the design, small and meticulously depicted, on the surface of one end of the ribbon.

It was a kikaichuu. The detail was amazing. Looking closely, Shino could pick out the faint lines on his clan's bugs' wings, sewn on the forest green cloth in silver thread. Only the eyes were a different shade; an emerald green that almost seemed to shine under the afternoon sunlight. Aburames were quiet because they wanted to be, not because they couldn't find words to express themselves, but for once, Shino found himself at a loss for words.

"When I was young," Haruki said beside him, voice measured. "I lived alone. I had to learn to do a lot of things most of the other kids didn't and sewing was one of them. Had to fix my own clothes, you see, so I'm pretty good at that." An almost self-conscious pause. "Do you like it?"

Right away, Shino nodded, clutching the ribbon tightly in one hand. Again, he managed a soft "thank you" before carefully tucking the ribbon away in his pocket. He would carry it with him from now on, perhaps for good luck.

"Listen to those around you, Shino-kun," Haruki's voice made him look up again. "Not just to what they say but also to what they don't say. And look at those around you too; not just at what they show you, but what you can see underneath the surface. Just like your insects."

Shino considered the words, still not quite understanding. He glanced up at the redhead and tilted his head in question.

Haruki nodded decisively back at him before clambering to his feet, tugging at his coat. "Alright, come on. Kiba's probably gotten into trouble by now; he always likes to pick fights when he's angry. I think you'll see something interesting if we hurry."

Mystified, Shino rose to his feet as well, trotting after the Jounin without a second thought.

x.X.x

Five minutes later, Shino stood in the shadows of an alleyway, staring with a strange mix of consternation and anger at the altercation playing out before him.

"-runt of the litter is a bit far from home, isn't he?" One Chuunin jeered.

Kiba glared furiously back at them, fists clenched as Akamaru growled on top of his head. Behind him, Hinata stood frozen to the spot, looking shocked and uncertain, but a rising flush of anger coloured her cheeks. "Shut the hell up! I'm going to be Clan Head one day! I'll be the strongest shinobi in Konoha!"

The trio of Chuunin scoffed. "That's what you always say, but how are you gonna do that if you never get stronger? Besides, everyone knows Hana's going to be the next Inuzuka Head. At least she's strong. All you ever do is fail at school and skip out on training to play with that pathetic excuse of a dog. Little boys shouldn't play at being shinobi."

"Don't insult Akamaru!" Kiba yelled, and Shino inwardly winced at the familiar words. "He's gonna become the greatest Inuzuka dog in the Clan!"

The Chuunin near the front laughed, loud and mocking. "Yeah? What's he gonna do? Woof someone to death?"

The teen took a step forward and Akamaru immediately leapt to the ground, young voice yipping madly as his hackles raised. This only made the Chuunin laugh harder even as one aimed a kick at the dog. Kiba lunged forward and managed to drag his partner back just in time.

"Do you understand now, Shino-kun?" Haruki's voice sounded above Shino and he nodded woodenly, a funny ringing in his ears when the Chuunin made for his teammate again.

"Well?" A gentle push to his shoulder propelled him forward. "He's your teammate, isn't he? Perhaps even a rival and maybe a friend one day. What are you waiting for?"

That was all the prompting Shino needed and a silent command to his kikaichuu had them shooting towards the jeering teens with single-minded intensity.

Kiba pulled back, still clinging onto a growling Akamaru when a cloud of bugs swarmed the Chuunin in front of him, dissolving their laughter to shrieks of alarm. Seconds later, they were scrambling away, chased down the streets by the Aburame Clan's signature partners.

Slowly, Kiba rose to his feet, blinking bewilderedly as his other teammate stepped from the shadows of an alleyway. They stared at each other for a long moment, but surprisingly, it was Shino who spoke first.

"I apologize," The Aburame heir said clearly. "I did not mean what I said on the Hokage Monument. I was only tired and took it out on you."

Kiba stared wide-eyed at the bug-user, opening his mouth to say something back only to find himself gaping. "I- That's alright," He finally spluttered, surprised to find that he meant it. "I'm, er, I'm sorry too. I said some pretty bad things as well. Not just today."

A stilted silence fell between them and Kiba concentrated on patting Akamaru. This was really weird. Usually, he and Shino just didn't get along, but, well, this side of Shino he could live with. And he had defended him.

"Thanks," He said awkwardly, gesturing in the direction that the Chuunin had ran off in. "I 'ppreciate it."

Shino nodded once and the silence this time wasn't as bad. They both glanced at Hinata when a soft giggle was heard.

"S-Sorry," She stammered out, hands clasped together. "But y-you two can actually get along pretty w-well when you both try."

Kiba turned back to Shino, a little bemused at the change in team dynamics. They were completely different this morning.

A throat clearing drew their attention to their sensei and they all straightened when Kurenai approached them, a broad smile that spoke of pride directed at them. She didn't say anything though, as if any words mentioned about their tentative camaraderie might ruin it. Behind her, Haruki followed at a more sedate pace, hands comfortably stuck in his coat.

Feeling suddenly embarrassed, Kiba glanced down again, crouching to pick up Akamaru. "Sheesh," He grumbled half-heartedly. "You're always jumping out at people way bigger than you. Why are you always doing that? Can't you use your head first before you go rushing in?"

Soft laughter snapped his gaze back up and he frowned at the red-haired Jounin as the man approached. Haruki quirked an eyebrow at him, mouth curved in a gentle smile. "You should know, Kiba. Dogs aren't like humans, no matter how intelligent they are. They don't need a reason to protect their important people." He glanced down at the white puppy. "Right, Akamaru?"

Akamaru yipped in agreement, tail wagging. Kiba stared in shock at Haruki before blinking down at his partner. Not many people talked directly to his dog, as if Akamaru couldn't understand. A rustle drew his attention back to the Jounin and his jaw dropped when Haruki pulled out a bag of Inuzuka dog treats.

"Where did you-!"

Haruki grinned a little as he withdrew a treat. Akamaru's ears suddenly perked up. "Your sister sold it to me earlier this morning. May I?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Akamaru was already wagging like crazy and he snapped up the two treats that were offered at once, yipping a 'thank-you' and a 'they're delicious' afterwards before jumping towards Haruki, settling into the arms that automatically came out to catch him.

Kiba watched, astonished when Haruki chuckled and replied, "You're welcome. And I wouldn't know but I'm glad you like them."

"You can understand him?"

Haruki shrugged, shaking his head as he put away the treats before passing Akamaru back. "No, but I can guess. I've spent time around a few dogs over the years."

Without waiting for a reply, he withdrew a blue and a yellow ribbon next, offering the yellow one to Kiba and the blue one to Hinata.

Kiba examined it curiously as Akamaru clambered back up onto his head to get a better view. "Hey! That's Akamaru!"

And it was. The depiction of his partner and best friend was sewn in white and brown thread against the sunshine-golden yellow of the ribbon, and even as small as it was, the figure was clearly standing guard over something, jaws opened as if barking and tail flaring behind him.

"Thanks, Haruki-san!" Kiba openly beamed up at Haruki, grinning happily as he showed it to Akamaru.

Haruki only gazed back almost solemnly. "You did well today. Regardless of what other people say, if you think you can do it, then show everyone else what you and Akamaru can do. Become the best Inuzuka combo to ever come out of Konoha."

Kiba stilled, hand clenched around the ribbon. Haruki hadn't told him to train harder, like his mother, or study more, like his sister; simply do. Show me you can do it. Show the world you can do it.

He looked back up, gaze firmer this time and nodded sharply, once. Being one of the strongest shinobi with Akamaru beside him had always been what he wanted. If he tried hard enough, if he didn't give up... He glanced up at his partner. They could do it. And they'd show those who called them runts just who were better.

"Hinata-chan, something wrong?" Haruki turned to the Hyuuga heiress who was looking mildly confused as she stared down at her ribbon.

"Um, why a Owl?" Hinata asked timidly. She had always liked the like the night bird but didn't really understand the conection.

Haruki smiled, a tinge of wistfulness entering his expression. One day, Hinata would sign a summoning contract with the owls. From them on she would often join him in the sky's during patrols or guard the camps and village through the night. She became know as the Madian of Never Ending Sight and he couldn't say any other animal suited the Hyuuga heiress more than them.

"Owls symbolize wisdom, Hinata-chan," Haruki chuckled at the blush that rose in the girl's face. "They also represent caution and patience, cleverness and vigilance, and above all else, independence. Don't let anyone or anything hold you back, Hinata-chan, and that includes yourself. You have great gifts and more than just Jutsu or beauty or your eyes. You have the patience to listen, the timing to wait for the opportune moment, and the wisdom to know what to do with it. All these and more will grow in time. You'll become far greater than you could ever imagine; all you have to do is let yourself do that."

Hinata was wide-eyed and blushing wildly when Haruki stopped but she didn't hesitate to nod this time, and she carefully wrapped the indigo ribbon with the flame-orange and black owl design around her wrist, carefully tucking the ends away. She would carry it with her, as a reminder of what Haruki had taught her today.

"Alright then," Haruki took a step back and glanced briefly at a bemused-looking Kurenai. "I've gone on long enough. Thanks for going along with my tedious mission. All three of you have done really well today. I was impressed with the way you clicked together once you actually started trying to work as a team. But I'm sure you've had enough of me for one day, so I guess I'll just let Kurenai take over now."

Kurenai quirked an eyebrow at him but stepped up with a warm smile. "Great job today, everyone. Your teamwork's improved quite a bit, and I've spotted some areas in your tracking skills that could use some work, so we'll start on that tomorrow. Training is at the same time in the morning, so get a good night's rest, okay?"

All three Genin nodded obediently and it wasn't long before Kurenai and Hinata departed first. Kurenai brushed by Haruki, thanking him warmly for the training session though her eyes thanked him for a much deeper reason. He had pulled her team together for her; something she wasn't sure she would've managed for at least a few months more. Of course, the dynamics still needed work and Kiba and Shino would no doubt get into another fight sooner or later, but something between the boys had disappeared, and Hinata now looked at her and not at the ground.

Hinata left next, needing to be home before her sparring session with Hanabi started. She would try harder this time. Her sister couldn't look up to her if she was always looking down. She thanked Haruki shyly and the Jounin smiled back at her, friendly and warm and entirely focused on her. She left the practice with an almost-skip in her step.

Haruki stared with some puzzlement at the last two of Team 8, not quite sure what they wanted. They glanced at each other and then seemed to come to some sort of silent agreement.

"Haruki-san, would you be free for a couple minutes tomorrow, sometime around six?" Kiba asked eagerly. "It's just that our parents, my mum and Shino's dad, are coming home and I want my mum to meet you. No one's ever actually took the time to listen to Akamaru before and she'd be interested to see you. She can be a bit scary though, and she's impatient and gets angry easily and really tough."

Haruki sweatdropped. Yeah, that sounded a lot like the Tsume he knew. "Should I be worried?"

Kiba rubbed the back of head. "Nah; Kaa-chan's great once you get to know her and she can be all those things but I, well, I love her anyway, ya know?" He ducked his head, hiding the embarrassed red as it rose in his face.

Haruki chuckled but nodded. "I get it." He turned to Shino. "And you'd like me to meet your dad too?"

Shino inclined his head. "You treat kikaichuu very differently than most people outside of the Aburame Clan. I would like to introduce my father to you."

Haruki sighed, running a hand through his hair. Well, he would have to meet the last two Clan Heads sooner or later, so it might as well be now. "Alright, but on one condition," Both boys blinked at him. "Go get a bowl of ramen together."

Both Genin looked taken aback, glancing at each other before looking back at him. Haruki held back a smile and nodded firmly. "Go on. I'll meet you at the park near the Academy tomorrow at six if you go get dinner together. Consider it boys-only team-bonding training. Hurry up."

The two boys blinked at him again before Kiba shrugged and grinned a little, less cautious and friendlier. Shino remained stoic but he nodded once and made no move to protest.

Haruki grinned inwardly. It was a start. He waved the two boys off and didn't start moving away until they disappeared around a corner, Kiba already talking a mile a minute about something or other.

Satisfied, Haruki turned and headed back to his own apartment. Overall, he supposed he did an okay job with Team 8. He had given them a push in the right direction and he hoped it was enough to cement the team together.

x.X.x

Resting beside the hospital bed in the uncomfortable plastic chair, Yugao listened to the steady beep-beep-beep of the heart monitor and offered up thanks once again for the umpteenth time that day.

Her boyfriend was going to live. Hayate would live a long and healthy life, missions notwithstanding. And she couldn't even thank the right person for it because she didn't know who it was.

"I'm sorry, but he doesn't wish to have his name revealed," Takumi shrugged apologetically at them.

Yugao clutched at Hayate's hand as the man slept on, for once undisturbed by rasping coughs. "But I have to thank him," She said earnestly. "I didn't think this could ever happen. I have to at least thank him."

Takumi merely shook his head. "He doesn't want you to know, and I gave him my word that I wouldn't say."

Yugao's face fell. "But why would he do this and not want anything in return?"

Here, the doctor smiled, genuine and thoughtful. "He is something of a rarity these days. I asked him what he wanted in return for the cure and he got angry with me." He chuckled. "Refused payment right then and there."

Yugao couldn't help the bewilderment that surfaced on her face. "But why would he help Hayate specifically?"

Takumi smiled again. "Yugao-chan, there are people out there who help just because they can. He seems to be one of them." He turned to leave, tossing one last comment over his shoulder. "You two have a very good friend. Perhaps one day, if you ever find out, you might be inclined to help him in return. He certainly looks like he needs it."

Yuugao leaned forward and rested her head on the edge of the bed, cheek against the white sheets. What did the medic mean by that? Was their mysterious benefactor in some sort of trouble? And did Takumi really mean that he was a friend? But why would any of their friends keep something like this from them?

"Yugao?" The sleep-roughed voice stirred her from her position and she quickly jerked up, leaning over her lover anxiously. It was the first time Hayate had woken up since going through the surgery.

"Hayate, you're awake. How do you feel?"

Hayate smiled sleepily up at her. "Fine. Great. I don't think I've ever been able to breathe so well."

Yugao almost burst into tears as a wave of relief crashed into her. Takumi had assured her that the surgery had been a success but it was far better to hear it straight from Hayate.

"I'm so glad," She whispered, clasping one of her boyfriend's hands again. "Takumi-san said that you'll need to rest for a couple more days, just to get any lingering side-effects of the treatment out of your system, but you're going to be back to full strength really soon."

Hayate quirked another crooked smile at her; the one that always made her feel like the luckiest woman alive (and yes, she definitely was, because how many other women with terminally ill boyfriends were suddenly given another chance right out of the blue?).

"So did you have any luck finding out who saved my life?"

Yugao shook her head, absently lacing her fingers with Hayate's. "No, Takumi-san wouldn't tell me. But I think he did say it was a friend though."

Hayate's brow furrowed. "All our friends act like they're walking on ice when they talk about my sickness. They'd never be able to keep something like this a secret."

Yuugao nodded in agreement. "Well whoever it is doesn't want to be known."

Hayate arched an eyebrow at her. "I don't suppose that's going to stop you?"

Yugao grinned back. "Of course not. I'll do some digging. Surely someone must know something."

Hayate chuckled, shifting a little. "I'll leave you to it then. In the meantime, when should we tell the others?"

Yuugao brightened, eyes dancing. "Do you really think I was going to keep it from them any longer than necessary? I sent Saya off with messages a while ago. She's to deliver them the moment you woke up."

Her cat summon had the odd ability to communicate telepathically with her from certain distances. Quite useful in tight situations.

Hayate gave her a puzzled look. "You told them I've been cured with pieces of paper?"

Yuugao scowled good-naturedly at him. "Of course not. I just told them that you're in the hospital and to come right away."

Hayate started, eyes widening as he pushed himself up. "What? Wait, then they're-"

"HAYATE!"

The door burst open and Kotetsu and Izumo piled in, looking frantic and prepared for the worst. Another flurry of footsteps sounded behind them and Anko, Raidou, and Genma pushed their way in as well. Anko's expression was darker than a storm cloud, brow furrowed as she tried to cover up the anxiety flashing in her eyes. Beside her, Raidou's lips were pressed tightly together and he began scanning Hayate as if by simply looking hard enough, he would be able to tell what was wrong. And bringing up the rear was Genma, who looked as calm and collected as ever, senbon stuck in his mouth, but his face was almost completely white and the brown eyes that surveyed him were narrowed with tightly-reigned apprehension.

"Hayate, what's wrong? !"

"Why are you in here? A relapse?"

"The fuck is the doctor? ! Shouldn't he be here doing his fucking job? !"

"How do you feel? Nausea? Fever? Pain?"

"Are you even dying?"

Genma's pointed question overrode everyone else's babbling and they all turned to stare at him. The senbon-wielder's face seemed less pale now as he studied the kenjutsu expert sitting up in the hospital bed. He had come in expecting the worst news possible; that his long-time friend had finally used up his nine lives fighting the disease and they were supposed to come and say their last goodbyes. He had almost thrown up when he had gotten Yugao's message.

But when he had walked in, inwardly terrified to the core, his friends' rapid-fire questions had given him enough time to take in the situation and he had noticed the light in Yuugao's eyes and the relaxed slant of Hayate's shoulders, no longer tensed to stave off continuous bouts of coughing.

On the bed, Hayate sighed and shot his girlfriend an exasperated look.

Yugao grinned sheepishly. "Whoops."

"'Whoops?'" Anko snapped, taking another step forward. "What 'whoops'? What the hell's going on?"

Both Yugao and Hayate smiled at this, bright and happy. Hayate spread his arms, smile morphing into a small grin. "All cured."

Stunned silence descended on the room and Yugao hurried on with an explanation. "Early this morning, someone approached Takumi-san and gave him the cure for Hayate's sickness. Takumi-san called us in, explained the treatment, did the surgery to remove the disease, and here we are." She leaned in, pressing closer to Hayate. "He's all cured. Totally and completely cured."

Nobody moved for several long seconds and the ticking of the clock on one white wall echoed loudly around them.

And then Kotetsu and Izumo were surging forward, all but tackling Hayate as Yugao hastily backed away, laughing and almost crying at the same time. Anko whooped happily, bounding forward as well as she promised to buy Hayate a number of sweets that he had previously been unable to eat. Raidou and Genma remained a few feet away but Raidou was grinning broadly and Genma was smiling around his senbon, shoulders slumped in relief.

Ten minutes later, when they had all calmed down enough that the nurses had finally stopped threatening to kick them out, Raidou inevitably asked, "So who exactly approached Kano-sensei? Or are you not supposed to say?"

Yugao shook her head. "We don't know either. Takumi-san promised him that he wouldn't say anything." She glanced at them. "Though I guess your reactions rule out you lot."

Izumo frowned a little. "Rule us out? Why would we have anything to do with it?"

Hayate shrugged, now reclining against the raised bed. "Apparently, whoever he is, he's supposed to be a friend."

"Dude," Kotetsu quirked a smile at him. "I think anyone who saves your life can be considered a friend."

"But the way Takumi-san said it made it sound as if he knew us," Yugao spoke up again. "And he said that whoever he is seems like he needs help too."

Hayate glanced sharply at her, having not heard that part yet. "'Needs help'? Is he hurt? In trouble?"

Yugao shook her head again. "Takumi-san said he 'certainly looks like he needs it'. Could be both."

"Well if he needs help," Anko announced. "We'll just find 'im and do that. We can all do some pokin' around."

There was a general round of agreement from all of them before Kotetsu and Izumo turned the conversation to something lighter, filling them in on the fun they had had earlier that day during the training exercise that Haruki had invited them to take part in. Anko chimed in enviously, grouchy that she hadn't been invited as well until Raidou reminded her that she had been away on border patrol with him and Genma. None of them noticed the thoughtful frown that passed over Genma's face as the red-haired Jounin was brought up.

It was a few hours later before the nurses finally had enough of them and shooed them out. They all departed for the day, promising that they would return early the next morning. Hayate just waved them out cheerfully, falling back on the bed to get the first peaceful night of sleep since he could remember.

As Genma made his way home, waving a lazy goodnight to his friends when they parted, his mind turned back to the sneaking suspicion that had crept up on him the moment Yugao and Hayate had revealed what little information they had on their benefactor.

A 'he'.

A friend.

Someone who knew them, or more accurately, someone who knew of Hayate's sickness and had most likely found out only recently.

And someone who looked like they needed help.

There was only one person Genma could think of that fit all four descriptions.

But why? Why would Haruki not want them to find out? Surely the Jounin wouldn't mind some appreciation from them all.

But did it really matter? Haruki had helped Hayate without asking for anything in return, had acted like a real friend would even though they had only just met the day before. And judging from Kotetsu and Izumo's recount of their day, the red-haired Jounin seemed to honestly want to help the people around him, from twelve-year-old Genin to terminally ill adults. As far as Genma was concerned, that was enough to convince him of the redhead's sincerity.

Takumi had said that Haruki seemed to need help, and after the fainting episode yesterday and the fatigue that Genma had noticed was always weighing the man down, the senbon-wielder fully agreed with the assessment.

If Haruki didn't want anyone to know what he had done for whatever reason, then Genma would respect that. The others would find out eventually anyway. But that didn't mean he couldn't keep an eye on the redhead in the meantime, just to make sure he didn't do anything recklessly stupid or keeled over again because he was too stubborn to go to the hospital.

After all, it was the least Genma could do for the man who had saved one of his closest friends from a premature death.

x.X.x

Landing hard on her side Hinata was panting from the exertion of the spar. Standing not a foot away from her was Hanabi staring down with bored disappointment in her eyes while Haiashi, Hazashi and Neji, and the Hyūga elders look on from the side of the training yard.

Most kept the typical blank expression that was expected of them while a few of the elders and Haiashi all had a small barley noticeable frown mating their otherwise stony visages. It had been sometime since Hinata had won a spar but today's performance was particularly lacking. Even during the Kata portion the training session her movements were sluggish and lacked precision. Before the other onlookers had joined Haiashi had tried his usual commentating to get a rise out of Hinata but rather than the controlled and fueling anger he was looking for, he encountered a very weary but solid resolve he had not witnessed in her before. Looking to take advantage of even the slightest sign of improvement Haiashi quickly ordered the two to spar hoping that this would prove to be the change that brought out the power he believed locked away in his oldest daughter and heir. Unfortunately from the way things looked now that may have been to much to hope for.

"I don't think she can take any more Otō-Sama. She still the failure she was this morning when she left. It's seems Neji-Nisan was right; she is fated to fail." Hanabi scoffed and turned her bored expression to her father. Though both Neji and Hazashi tense slightly at her words no one said anything.

It was here that here that the entire room stiffened and starred in surprise and confusion as small rough giggles could be heard between pants as Hinata slowly stood back up.

"I am a bit mo-more t-tired than u-usual today Imoutu. But I'm n-not done." She got back in her stance loosely. Before striking out with a palm trust to her sisters side.

Hanabi parried the blow and uses her sisters momentum to flip her over grabbing her wrist. It was then that she felt something odd. Something that had been previously hidden by her sisters ridiculous hoody. She looked down to see a nice ribbon tied around her wrist.

Before Hinata can break free Hanabo lets her go after untying the ribbon and taking it off her wrist. Hinata cries out as she does so. "Imoutu r-return that! It w-was a g-gift!"

Hanabi scoffed as she looked at the Owl pattern that intricately wove through the indigo fabric. "As if a failure like you deserves something this nice. Who would even give a dates looser like you something like this."

The frown on Neji, Hazashi and Haiashi's faces deep sharply but none move to intervene.

"At least it's good quality, I'll think I'll keep it. It'll be your price fur getting back up. Fated looser."

Hinata had rolled over into her knees her face shadowed as Hanabi followed the example that had always been set before her. Reminding herself that it not her Imoutu's fault she was raised this way. Her confidence which had been hanging by a thread despite her charade return with a vengeance and twice the power as she looked up Byuakugan eyes flaring yet staring directly at the ribbon Hanabi slipped over her wrist.

"The only one's fated to fail are those that don't even try!" Hinata shouted the words that Haruki told just a few hours ago.

The entire room was riveted and shock evident in ever face even Hanabi's at the determination and resolve that Hinata was now displaying.

"That is what Haruki-Sensei taught me today. To never give up. To continue to walk the journey. He believes I can do it and now I believe I can too. Because I'm patient."

Hinata stands up shaking on her feet and stands in her Jukin form as she continues to speak boldly the longest she ever had and without any stuttering.

"I can defeat you and I will. I have something precious to protect and you have taken that symbol. You may say what you will about me just as you always have, but I will not permit you to speak ill off Haruki-Sensei's teachings."

At the mention of the red-heads name Haiashi Hazashi and Neji stiffened and their eyes widen. Haiashi and Hazashi because they were unaware of the red-heads involvement in Hinata's training today. Neji out of respect for the man and serious contemplation as to what she claimed he said. Perhaps he should further revise his opinion of fate. The elder's for their part were mostly confused as to who she was referencing. Wasn't that new Jonin Kurani her Sensei?Hanabi just scoffed and didn't even bother sliding into her stance. "I don't know who that is but no matter what he says you still haven't won."

Hinata still tight and coiled prepared to unleash her plan.

"I will win. Because I can wait, I'm vigilant and I know exactly when to..." In that moment she lashed out with speed none knew she had and struck at Hanabi's abdomen. Hanabi of course leaned forward as she took the blow, but before she could follow it up with a counter move. Hinata had with drawn her hand and whipped out bother her hands firmly cupped and struck the sides of Hanabi's head and she crumpled.

All was still as Hinata continued to breath hard before exhaustion took it toll and she collapsed. Immediately Haiashi was on his feet Byuakugan active and rushing over with Hazashi close behind after ordering Neji to get the clan medics. After scanning Hanabi and finding her just to be unconscious, Haishi became aware of Hinata was dragging herself over to her sisters out stretched arm. Even as he stood there in her path she moved with a single focus. That little elegant yet sturdy ribbon Hanabi had threatened to take was from her. Even as he was reflect on the incredibly high chakra control and ingenuity it took to manipulate the general fist in such a way to bring her the victory, Hinata was reaching through his legs to grasp the ribbon. The determination her tired face was daunting.

"Winner Hinata." Haiashi acknowledged with a hint of awe Ingrid voice.

Hinata not longer seemed to hear him though as she had apparently fallen asleep clutching the ribbon right there in the court yard.

Quickly ordering the branch members and medics that had just returned with Neji to prepare his daughters for bed after treating them, Haiashi bid his brother and the elders goodnight as he went to his study to think. Hazashi knowing what his twin was trying to do leaves him be and leaves with Neji both reflecting on their own thoughts of the events they had just witnessed. No doubt his brother would have thoughts worth hearing tomorrow.

As he reached his study, Haiashi's mind is drawn back to Hinata's words and performance. No wonder she was so exhausted if Haruki trained them today. He would have to ask her what he had them do and how she was able to preform that final move after it all. Whatever it was the red head had done the Hyūga clan head was more indebted to him than ever for getting through to his younger daughter. He idly thought if all it took was give his daughter a pretty ribbon to bring out this firey and resolute spirit he would have done so ages ago. Of course he doubted it was the ribbon itself that had caused the change. Again his mind turned to the mysterious red head Jonin that had done so much for his family and had mot so much as come by to say hello or request anything since that time. In fact he had heard of him training Neji and if the soars he had seen his brother and Neji have were any indication of how much it help, forgetting Haiashi's own comments, it was indeed considerable. Haiashi decided he would talk to the Hokage concerning what he might could do for the red head because after this latest change in his daughter the red head would have helped far to much for him to ignore or respond with a simple thank you. Haiashi had to admit he was incredibly curious as to learn more about this Jonin. Perhaps he could be persuaded to be a private tutor in his spare time for the three children. He would see what the Hokage thought when next they spoke since as far as Haiashi knew no one else seemed to have much knowledge of the red headed Jonin. Perhaps it was time to do some digging. And do Haiashi spent the remaining evening our contemplating his daughters training and the mysteries that surrounded his clams most recent ally.

X.x.X

The next day saw Haruki spending most of the day barricaded in his apartment stocking his supply of seals, recounting his various plans and steps for future events and just avoiding people in general. Haruki needed and inside day away from the world just working to calm his nerves and rest, or at least as best as he could. Haruki spent most of the time after lunch correcting and commentating of the Hokage's seal work and theories. He had advanced rather quickly considering his age and time constraints. Once again proving his title of Professor. Finishing his last notation he look up at the clock and found it to be approaching his meeting time with the two male members of teen eight. Seeing this he hurriedly got up and left activating his security seals and grabbing his trench coat and sword in the way out. Best to be prepared after all. And he departed with a flurry of leaves.

X.x.X

As Tsume rushed towards her village's gates with Kuromaru loping at her side and Shibi on her tail, she expected to head straight to the Hokage Tower, check in with the Sandaime, be briefed on whatever the hell was happening with the Hyuugas at the moment, and then go home and crash for the next ten hours.

That didn't happen.

"Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan! Welcome home!"

Tsume skidded to a stop in front of the main gates, feeling mildly bemused as her son bounded up to her, Akamaru on his head and an excited grin on his face, and- wasn't that Shibi's kid behind him?

"Aa, I'm back," Tsume managed to return. "What's with the personal reception, brat?"

"C'mon, c'mon! Shino and I wanna introduce you to someone!" Her son glanced at her mission partner as he stepped up beside her. "And Shino's dad too, of course. C'mon!"

Tsume shared a look with Shibi, not bothering to hide her bewilderment. 'Shino and I'? Last time she checked, their sons didn't get along at all. What the hell was going on?

"What the hell is going on?" She demanded, crossing her arms and ignoring the warning elbow she got from Shibi to curb her language. "What are you planning, Kiba?"

Her son took on a mildly hurt countenance and glanced at Shibi's son for support. For support. And Shino stepped up to give it. Had the world flipped itself when she wasn't looking?

"Kiba is not planning anything, Tsume-sama," Shino started in that stilted way all Aburame talked in. "We simply wish to introduce both of you to someone we know."

"Drop the 'sama', kid. Seriously," Tsume told him absently as she stared between the two of them, standing companionably next to each other. She traded another glance with Shibi. Her former teammate and long-time field partner looked as emotionless as ever to most people, but Tsume could pick out the confusion in the slight frown creasing the man's brow. Oh good; so it wasn't just her then.

"Who is this person then?" Tsume finally asked, letting her son tug her along as they entered Konoha while Shibi followed at a more sedate pace. She flicked a glance at Kuromaru and the dog nodded and loped off towards home. Her partner deserved some rest after such a long mission.

"A Jounin," Shino spoke first (and since when did an Aburame speak first, especially in the presence of an Inuzuka?). "He was our temporary sensei yesterday. Why you ask? Because Kurenai-sensei invited him to join us. He helped with our tracking skills..." The Aburame heir trailed off and glanced at Kiba with an almost thoughtful air. "And our teamwork."

"I... see," Tsume really didn't see because she had always thought that it would take months and a miracle for their sons to see eye-to-eye. She and Shibi hadn't gotten along at first either and it had only been after their third mission when she had been saved by her reticent teammate that she had started to see him as something more than an annoyance, and she had thought that Kiba would be the same.

Walking beside her, Shibi observed his son from behind. Shino was still keeping several inches between himself and his boisterous partner, but he didn't shy away or step to the side when Tsume's son brushed against him. What had happened? His son usually came home from the Academy in a typically-silent but foul mood whenever he had a brush-in with Kiba. Granted, he hadn't seen Shino in almost two months, missing his graduation because of the damn mission, but surely being put on the same team wouldn't suddenly make them friends.

As if sensing his gaze, Shino turned to look over his shoulder and glanced up at him. "Otou-san?"

Shibi blinked behind his sunglasses. "Which Jounin is it, Shino?"

His son cocked his head. "Kazama Haruki. Recently returned from an extended mission." A short pause. "He is respectful of our bugs, Otou-san."

Shibi's eyebrows shot up a fraction even as Kiba jumped in enthusiastically, "And it's like he understands Akamaru! I mean he says he doesn't really, but he can guess what Akamaru's saying! Right, boy?"

Akamaru yipped happily, wagging his tail.

Kiba laughed. "That's right; Haruki-san spoils you with treats too. Kaa-chan, Haruki-san knows how to treat our dogs properly. Before he came to train us, he bought a bag of the food that only Inuzuka dogs eat."

Shibi glanced at his former teammate, noting the consternation on her face. He knew the food Inuzukas fed their dogs were only sold in one specific store and was completely run by the Inuzuka Clan. One would have to do some very fast talking and have a very good reason to buy anything from them.

"Who was manning the store?" Tsume demanded.

"Hm?" Kiba looked confused at the annoyed tone that his mother had taken on. "Nee-chan was."

Tsume blinked, stunned. Her own daughter, who was almost as protective of her Clan's dogs and secrets as she was, had sold their specially-developed food to some Jounin Tsume had never heard of? Who was this guy?

"We told him to wait for us at the park near the Academy," Kiba continued, walking even faster now. "Hurry up!"

Five minutes later, they walked into the park and Kiba pointed excitedly, "There he is! That's him, Kaa-chan!"

Tsume squinted at the red-haired shinobi. He had his back turned so she couldn't see his face, but she was sure she had never laid eyes on any ninja with hair that colour for a long time.

"Do you know him, Shibi?" She muttered quietly, glancing beside her.

Shibi shook his head minutely, eyes glued to the shinobi across the playground. Moments later, he felt his kikaichuu stir. He frowned. They recognized the Jounin to some degree. He silently asked for a clarification but his bugs didn't seem all that inclined to answer him. Shibi only managed to pick up detached whispers that didn't particularly make much sense.

familiar... descendent... know him, know him... strong, very strong... stronger than the one before... sad sad sad, so very sad... sacrifice... alone, always alone... lost forever... danger danger... help him help him help him-

Shibi quickly cut the connection, mind racing. Though kikaichuu only lived for several hours, they had the ability to pass on knowledge to each generation after them, retaining a long memory of people they had come into contact with even decades after. Remarkably, they were also able to sense a shinobi's chakra as well as anything they had come into contact with, and pick up on their emotional state to an extent; a useful skill when judging an enemy shinobi's condition in a fight. But Shibi had never met anyone who could cause such a strong reaction from his bugs. Obviously, this Kazama Haruki reminded them of someone that their earlier generations had met before. But Shibi didn't know any ninja with this Jounin's surname. And his kikaichuu, who usually simply reported back to him as they were trained to do, were openly insisting on giving assistance, as if they sensed something of great enough importance that helping this shinobi was for the best. Kikaichuu didn't live long; as helpful as they were to the Aburame Clan, they didn't particularly care whether or not their hosts died and vice versa; they simply moved on once their chakra supply was cut off. Death was literally part of life for them and they didn't have complicated feelings about it like humans did. But did this mean that something was going to happen, something big enough that even the kikaichuu were worried?

"Shibi, what's wrong with you?" Tsume hissed beside him, gaze sharp.

Shibi shrugged a little, trying to settle down again. "My bugs recognize him to some degree."

Tsume glanced at the red-haired Jounin again. "I don't sense malicious intent; your bugs?"

Shibi remained silent for a moment before replying slowly, "They seem... partial to him."

Tsume did a double-take. "They like him?"

Shibi's frown deepened. "Something has them worried."

Tsume tensed, hand automatically drifting down to her hip pouch. "Is it this guy? Because I've never seen him before. I don't care how long a mission he's been on; I've never laid eyes on him before."

Shibi glanced sharply at her. "No. They are worried for him."

Tsume pulled up, hand dropping back to her side. "What? Why?"

Shibi shook his head. "I do not know."

Before either of them could say anything more, the Jounin they had been discussing turned to face them, and both took an immediate sprint down memory lane as brilliant cerulean pinned them in place.

"Shibi," Tsume murmured without looking away from the blue-eyed Jounin. "Is it just me, or does this guy remind you of...?"

"The Yondaime," Shibi finished gravely. He would never forget their old friend's eyes; Minato always seemed to be able to look straight into a person's soul with them, and even from this distance, Shibi got the exact same feeling from this shinobi.

"Um, are you two alright?"

They both blinked and tore their gazes away from the red-haired Jounin to look down at their children. Kiba was blinking up at them with confusion and even Shino had raised a questioning eyebrow.

"We're fine, brats," Tsume told them briskly. "Now are you going to introduce us or not? We don't have all day."

"Haruki-san! Sorry to keep ya waiting!"

Haruki smiled down at the two boys of Team 8 as they approached, Shibi and Tsume several feet behind their children. "Don't worry 'bout it; I wasn't waiting long. How are you today? Still tired from yesterday?"

Kiba grinned up at him. "Nope! I bounce right back! And Akamaru's back to full strength too!"

Akamaru yipped and leapt off Kiba's head, settling in the arms that automatically came out to catch him. He liked this person. Haruki smelled like sunlight and summer and always gave him treats. And whenever Akamaru snuggled against him, some of the loneliness he could sense disappeared as well. He hoped his human visited this man more often. Kiba seemed less angry and more relaxed ever since meeting Haruki. Akamaru would have to do his best to repay him.

Haruki sighed as the white pup made himself comfortable in his arms. "Kiba-kun, I think there is something wrong with Akamaru. He keeps doing this."

Kiba grinned even wider, baring sharp canine teeth. "He just likes ya so ya better get used to it. He's gonna be doing that a lot."

Haruki just sighed again and turned to Shino. "And how are you, Shino-kun? How's that new jutsu coming along?"

Shino nodded once. "I am fine. The jutsu is difficult; I am still working on it but I have improved the distance to five meters since I started making chakra threads. That is much harder to do."

Haruki nodded, not missing the miniscule but sharp jerk of Shibi's head. "Keep at it then. When you can extend them from all your fingers at the same time, I'll teach you how to attach them to objects so you can move them."

Shino nodded back, silent again, but there was a hint of a smile peeking out from behind his collar.

Haruki smiled back, amused as he watched the younger version of his friend, before finally looking up at the two adults still standing several paces away. "And these are your parents then?"

"Oh yeah!" Kiba bounded back to his mother. What was wrong with her today? He didn't usually have to drag her anywhere. Maybe she was tired from her mission. "This is my mum, Tsume! Kaa-chan, this is Haruki-san."

Tsume stepped forward, eyes narrowed as she studied the redhead. Haruki only smiled back and nodded a greeting. "Hello, Tsume-san. Kiba's talked about you."

Tsume arched an eyebrow. So this Jounin knew not to call her by the formal honorific. Did Kiba mention that to him? "Oh? What about?" She knew her son; Kiba wouldn't hold back on the comments. He would've told Haruki both good and bad.

Haruki tilted his head, considering the woman in front of him. He knew how to handle Tsume from his time; the woman was loyal to the core, as were all Inuzukas. She appreciated honesty, no matter how harsh, and detested sugar-coated words and traitors more than anything else.

So, "Impatient," Haruki stared steadily back at the Clan Head, catching the surprise that flitted across her face and ignoring the slightly nervous look on Kiba's. "Short-tempered, tough. Quite frightening when lecturing Kiba-kun. But your son says that's okay because he knows you love him anyway."

"Haruki-san!" Kiba spluttered, looking embarrassed and indignant.

Haruki smiled innocently down at him. "You did say that, Kiba-kun."

"You're not supposed to repeat it to her!" The younger Inuzuka sibling wailed, face red. He yelped when Tsume suddenly laughed and slung an arm around his shoulders.

Tsume could only stare in astonishment as Haruki told her straight to her face what he had heard. Of course, it sounded just like her son, but she really hadn't expected the Jounin to repeat it word for word. Most people took one look at her and quailed. Haruki looked at her without the slightest bit of apprehension. Hearing the end of Kiba's account of her, she couldn't help but bark out a laugh as a rush of affection welled up inside her. That last part she hadn't expected.

"Tsume's fine," She told the redhead as she straightened up and offered him a sharp smile. "I hear you've been teaching them?"

Haruki shrugged. "Just for a day. Kurenai invited me."

Kiba grinned proudly. "It was really hard but we managed it in the end!" He blinked, glancing up at Shibi as if suddenly remembering his presence before reaching over to poke his teammate. "Oi, Shino! Introductions!"

Shino arched an eyebrow at Kiba but didn't get too annoyed. Yesterday was still fresh in his mind. He turned a little to his father instead. "Otou-san, this is Haruki-san. Haruki-san, my father, Aburame Shibi."

Haruki's greeting to him came just as freely as it did to Tsume. Shibi nodded briefly back, noting how the Jounin's gaze seemed to slice right through his sunglasses and straight to his eyes. He wanted to ask more, very out-of-character for him, but he wanted to know why his kikaichuu picked up such a tangled mess of emotions when all Shibi could see right now was a warm smile and a cheerful countenance.

But, "Well, we'd like to talk more, but we haven't reported in to the Hokage yet," Tsume said briskly, one hand on top of Kiba's hood. "Maybe later, Haruki?"

Haruki nodded quickly. Sarutobi would need to fill them in before he called everyone together tonight. "Of course, I won't kee-"

He stiffened and glanced to the right, as did Shibi and Tsume. The children looked confused and Akamaru raised his head, sniffing the air questioningly.

"Ah," Haruki rubbed the back of his head. "I suppose it would be bad manners to run away right now?"

Tsume glanced curiously at him. "Run away? It's just Shikaku. Man's not that bad. Granted, he could lighten up a bit but it could be worse."

Haruki just heaved another sigh, stuffing his hands into his coat pockets. "Maa, that's not it. He's-"

"-been looking for you for the last four days. If I didn't know better, Haruki, I'd say you've been avoiding me."

The sarcasm was thick in the Jounin Commander's voice and Haruki inwardly winced as he turned around to face the Nara Head. "Good evening, Shikaku."

Shikaku stared menacingly at him, torn between wanting to wring the redhead's neck for forcing him to endure so many troublesome hours and congratulating the man for avoiding him so well. He knew ANBU who couldn't hide from him, which only served to pique his curiosity even more.

"You are a difficult man to track down, Haruki," He finally said, frowning irritably at the redhead.

Haruki tried a Kakashi-eye-smile as his lips tilted up unrepentantly. "Maa, I didn't want to play another round of shogi so soon."

Shikaku just sighed before glancing at the newly-returned Clan Heads standing behind the Jounin. "Shibi, Tsume, good to see you back." He frowned again as he glanced at Haruki. They needed to be filled in soon. "You need to head over to the Hokage Tower. Sandaime-sama's been expecting you."

Both shinobi heard the weight in his voice and they quickly nodded.

"I'll see you at home, Kiba," Tsume ruffled her son's hair before giving a general nod at the others and shunshining away.

Shibi patted his son on the shoulder before following his old teammate. He would ask Shino about Haruki when he got home, and enquire about the chakra threads as well.

"Well, see ya later, Haruki-san!" Kiba waved as Akamaru jumped back onto his head. The dog yipped as well, looking almost expectant.

Haruki chuckled and reached into a pocket to withdraw a small bag of dog treats. "One; that's it."

Akamaru snapped up the treat, wagging vigorously as his best friend laughed below him. Haruki was quickly becoming one of his favourite humans.

"See you tomorrow, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun," Haruki glanced up at the darkening sky. "Go straight home, alright? It's getting late."

Both boys nodded before heading off in their compounds' direction. It helped that their homes were so close to each other.

Haruki watched them go before turning warily back to Shikaku. The man had watched the entire exchange quietly, content to wait Haruki out.

"So," Haruki began, slouching a little in his coat. "You want a match."

"Partly," Shikaku agreed. "At the moment, I mostly just want to figure you out."

Haruki eyed him dryly. "You'd suck as an interrogator."

Shikaku shrugged easily, motioning for Haruki to join him as he headed away from the park. "That's why I leave that job to Inoichi. Or Ibiki now."

They walked in easy silence for a while. Despite Shikaku's desire to figure out his secret, Haruki was almost completely relaxed in this man's company. The Nara Clan Head wasn't all that different in the future; always a steady, solid presence that Haruki had learned to depend on. Of course, there would be no depending here, but that didn't mean that he couldn't feel comfortable around the Jounin Commander.

"Inoichi is worried about you," Shikaku started again, glancing sidelong at the redhead.

Haruki nodded. "I heard. The Sandaime mentioned he came by when I reported to him this morning. I don't know why."

Shikaku dearly wanted to ask have you looked in a mirror lately, but held his tongue. "You haven't been by to Yamanaka Flowers either," He said instead.

Haruki shrugged. "Inoichi is one of your best friends. He wouldn't have let me leave until you came."

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Shikaku asked dryly. "I simply have a theory I wish to confirm."

Haruki automatically scoffed, amused and nostalgic in equal parts. "Of course you have a theory. A Nara without theories is a dead Nara."

A slightly stilted silence followed as Haruki blinked at the odd look on Shikaku's face.

"Be careful with your words, Haruki," Shikaku said at last, and Haruki frowned a little as a belated alarm bell rang in the back of his mind. "You have the disturbing tendency to repeat things that you shouldn't know."

Haruki frowned a little more and repeated his words in his head.

A Nara without theories is a dead Nara.

He had heard this from Shikamaru, but it wasn't something his Chief Strategist had ever voiced as a kid. This time's Shikamaru shouldn't have said it yet.

"My wife once said that to me," Shikaku revealed quietly, face half-hidden in shadows as they passed under an alcove. Haruki remained stubbornly blank-faced. "Before Shikamaru was born. As a joke, of course." His head tilted in a mockingly contemplative manner. "But I could swear you've never met Yoshino before."

Haruki walked on, refusing to acknowledge Shikaku's faint smirk and cursing himself inside his head.

"And of course," The Jounin Commander continued relentlessly. "The day you trained my son and his team; you repeated my words as well. And I know I have never said them to Shikamaru, and it would be somewhat redundant to say them to someone who isn't a Nara. Strange, isn't it?"

In his coat, Haruki's hands clenched into fists. How the hell had their conversation deteriorated to this point so quickly? There were times that he hated this side of Shikaku; the ruthless, uncompromising shinobi who excelled at continually boxing in his target even after they were completely cornered with no way out. Even worse was that Shikaku wielded this skill like he would a piece in a shogi game; seemingly careless, outwardly effortless, and utterly destructive. In the future, Shikaku had passed this skill onto his son, and during the few times either of them had carelessly turned it on him, Haruki had been beyond pissed off.

He had spent his entire childhood running, always running, and knew the pain and fear of being surrounded with no way out. It was why, when he had to kill, he almost always made sure to do it as quickly as possible. If someone was going to die either way, the terror that set in if a kill was drawn out too long was unnecessary. They were ninja, not psychopaths, though he'd seen the two combined more than once in his life.

At the moment though, Haruki was facing a friend, someone he would gladly die for, and the man was playing mind games with him. Maybe he would have to retract his previous statement; Shikaku could give Inoichi a run for his money when he was like this.

"I've made you angry," Shikaku's sudden observation, quiet and a touch apologetic, snapped Haruki out of his thoughts but not his anger.

"Damn straight," He snapped back, low and dark and not bothering to hide the fury (and, even after all this time, just the smallest amount of panic) that roared in his chest. "Either get to the point or get lost, Shikaku. Don't turn that cornering crap on me!"

Shikaku almost stepped back at the unveiled tangle of emotion that made Haruki's eyes blaze. Shit, he had overstepped his boundaries. It occasionally happened when he was angry or when he caught onto something interesting that kept him occupied for more than a couple days. The habit had slowly gotten better after Inoichi had taken him aside one day, years ago, after he had reduced a fellow shinobi to a shaking heap of fear for insulting Yoshino, and had warned him of the consequences of what he could so easily do.

You're smart, Shikaku, Inoichi had told him, blue eyes intent. And that brain of yours is as deadly as any weapon, but you have to be careful. Say the wrong thing one too many times and you could destroy someone's mind. I don't care if you do it to enemy nin, but keep a lid on it when it comes to allies. You could seriously hurt them.

And here he was, doing the exact same thing Inoichi had warned him not to do to someone that Shikaku knew didn't have the best mental health at the moment. Shit.

"I apologize," He said quickly, automatically raising his hands in a placating gesture when gleaming cerulean narrowed. "It's a bad habit. I did not mean to turn on you like that."

Haruki studied the Jounin Commander for a moment longer, struggling to shove his emotions back down as he did so. He took a quiet deep breath, slowly letting it out along with his anger and then immediately wishing he hadn't. Now that he was no longer angry, the heavy exhaustion from before seemed to come back in full force, settling on his shoulders like deadweight once again.

"What do you want, Shikaku?" Haruki suppressed the urge to close his eyes. God, he just wanted to go back to his apartment and rest, maybe even risk sleeping for a few hours.

Shikaku stayed silent for a long moment. A part of him wanted to just leave and call it a night. It was obvious that he had just botched their entire conversation. But a bigger part of him, the shinobi side, the strategist side, theNara side, wanted to know.

"I was going to ask you for another shogi match," Shikaku spoke at last, choosing his words carefully. "Just to verify some things, but I'm pretty sure I've already figured it out, so I won't. All I want right now is a confirmation."

This time, Haruki did close his eyes, sighing deeply before opening them again. "What exactly do you know right now?"

"...You have the chakra capacity exceeding the size of the Kyuubi sealed inside you," Shikaku started after making sure Haruki really did want to know. "You have Namikaze Minato's eyes, and your face is a bit like his. I thought you were his brother or cousin, but I forgot to consider his wife, and you have her smile and mainly her facial structure. So I'm inclined to believe that your hair colour is a powerful henge as strong as the one used by Tsunade, and you've hidden the whisker marks on your face because you can only be one person, even though I cannot sense the beasts chakra and no one has seemed to notice a seal. I've asked. But that should be impossible because Uzumaki Naruto is just a boy and I know you have not henged into one or the other. You have the Hokage's ear, you repeat words that you shouldn't know, you navigate the Nara Compound like a second home, and," Shikaku stopped for a heartbeat, watching the shadows creep into those sorrowful eyes again before ending softly, "And apparently, you look at my son and you see someone else, someone you can't bear to look at."

Whatever light that remained in Haruki's eyes flickered out and Shikaku almost wanted to take every word back as a deadened gaze stared back at him. But he had come this far, said this much, and he needed to push because if he was right (and he knew he was), then Haruki needed help since there was just no way he could do everything alone, no matter how strong he was.

So he continued, concluding in a gravelly voice that was barely above a murmur, "One person from two different times. You are Uzumaki Naruto from the future, from a different timeline, from a world beyond repair. So you came back, to change things." Shikaku stared hard as dull blue eyes closed. "Am I correct, Haruki?"

Haruki didn't answer him directly, only opening his eyes and turning to stare down a surprisingly empty street. The sunlight was almost completely gone by now and most people had headed home for dinner.

"Bodies and ashes," Haruki finally spoke, and Shikaku contained a shudder at the raw haunted expression that finally surfaced on the redhead's face. "Can you imagine Konoha reduced to nothing but bodies and ashes? And everyone dead. Everyone. Babies, children, civilians, shinobi. All gone." He turned back. "Can you imagine that, Shikaku? Because, funny enough, until I saw it myself, I couldn't imagine it either."

"It won't happen," Shikaku was startled to hear how rough his voice had become but continued anyway, looking the time traveller in the eye. "We won't let it."

Haruki smiled, humourless. "'We', Shikaku?"

"Yes," Shikaku frowned sternly at the Jounin. "I don't know what kind of person I'll become in the future; I can only speak for myself in the present. I know what's going on now; don't think I'll let you handle this on your own, especially if Konoha's on the line. The Sandaime has told Inoichi that you can't be helped, I can understand why now and I wouldn't ask for therapy but I do think you can be helped. I won't lie and promise you that everything will be alright. After everything you've been through, maybe you'll never completely heal; I don't know. But the Hokage is wrong to leave everything to you. We can at least try."

Haruki stared at him, expression twisting a little in a way that Shikaku couldn't read.

"You're exactly the same," The redhead finally muttered, shoulders hunching just a bit. "You wouldn't leave me or Shika alone in the future either." He glanced up, a morbid smile curling at the corners of his lips. "It got you killed."

Shikaku didn't blink. "I'll be more careful this time around."

Haruki snorted but Shikaku felt something loosen in his gut when some of the dead expression lifted from the Jounin's face and blue eyes became a little more alive again.

"I won't tell you everything," Haruki said at last. "I might not even come close to telling you half of that."

Shikaku shrugged, shoving his hands into his coat as he walked forward, unbelievably glad when Haruki didn't move away from him. "That's fine. So long as you warn me of something that's about to happen so we can prevent it, I won't push anymore. Much." He added as an afterthought.

Haruki let out a sound that was a half-laugh, half-sob. But his shoulders relaxed and he walked willingly enough beside Shikaku as they moved aimlessly down the street again.

"You called my son 'Shika'," Shikaku recalled. "You were good friends then?"

Haruki smiled a little, more genuine this time. "More like brothers. I made him my Chief Strategist. Er, other Chief Strategist anyway. I kept you on until you...well."

Shikaku nodded thoughtfully and absently wondered how he had died. "Ah. Rokudaime Hokage, I assume?"

Haruki nodded but didn't expand on it and Shikaku didn't ask. Instead, "I haven't had sake in three days because of you. Let's go to Shushuya. You can tell me who knows what over dinner."

Haruki bit back a smile as he nodded and followed the Nara Clan Head to the popular restaurant.

It was... strange. He had thought that it would complicate matters if more people found out, had thought that maybe Shikaku would insist on knowing everything right away, but the man had never, at any point in time, rushed into things without thinking it over first. And Naras were always smart enough to know when to defer to someone else when they weren't as knowledgeable in the area.

Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad then. The Sandaime knew, but the Hokage could hardly sit around all day listening to tales of another time if they weren't relevant to any immediate danger. And while Hizashi knew, Haruki wasn't all that comfortable relying on someone whom he had never known in any time. But Shikaku was someone he was familiar with, even if this was a younger version of him. Haruki had properly met the Nara Head when he was fifteen so a couple years wouldn't make much of a difference. And Shikaku was patient and a good listener and an excellent advisor. He had been a steady rock for Haruki right up until the day he died, so maybe depending on this man in this timeline was something he could do after all. Besides, it didn't look like Shikaku was going to give him much of a choice anyway.

x.X.x

Shikaku heaved a tired sigh as he sat down on the wooden porch, reaching down to take off his sandals. What a night.

Hyuuga Hizashi was the only person other than the Sandaime who knew the truth. No wonder Haruki looked so tired all the time; he doubted the Hyuuga Clan Head's brother had been much help. Hyuugas were an emotionally stunted lot; even if Hizashi was better than the rest, he doubted that the man would ever go out of his way to take on such an emotional mess like Haruki. He didn't get much out of Haruki tonight but what little he did was crucial and it would be enough for now. He had promised not to push much at least.

"Shikaku?"

Shikaku stifled a yawn before glancing up to smile at his wife. "Sorry I'm late, Yoshino. Got held up with some business."

Yoshino could no doubt smell the alcohol on him but Shikaku had always marvelled at her ability to tell when he was giving a half-assed excuse and when he was serious, even when he said both in the same tone of voice. His wife only nodded before taking a seat next to him, leaning into him when he curled an arm around her waist.

"Can you imagine Konoha reduced to nothing but bodies and ashes? And everyone dead. Everyone. Babies, children, civilians, shinobi. All gone. Can you imagine that, Shikaku? Because, funny enough, until I saw it myself, I couldn't imagine it either."

His arm tightened just a little around Yoshino and his other arm suddenly felt a little empty without his son beside him. No, he couldn't imagine it, couldn't see it at all, and kami he hoped he never would.

He had always known that real Kages were a rare breed of shinobi, set apart from the rest of the population, but he had always contemplated on what it was that made them different. Physical and mental strength, of course, but it couldn't just be that. Charisma and a genuine desire to protect the village and its people, but Shikaku had seen quite a few shinobi like that as well.

So perhaps it was what he had seen in Haruki tonight. The will and resolve to never give up, to sacrifice not the people but himself to protect what was important. To keep on going even after everything had been destroyed. To put the people who followed him above everything else.

The Shodaime had been like that, killed in the many battles before the First Great Shinobi War trying to clean up Madara's mess, but not before passing on his Will of Fire to the next generations of Konohagakure.

The Nidaime had been that way as well, sacrificing himself to give Konoha a future in Sarutobi Hiruzen.

The Sandaime had lost two teachers, a student, a wife, a successor, and many, many shinobi in the Third War, and had still come back to take up the mantle to keep the village going.

And the Yondaime, of course, had sacrificed himself and both his family members to ensure Konoha's survival from the Kyuubi. But his old friend would be disgusted with the very village he had protected if he ever saw his son's abysmal childhood. Come to think of it, he could only imagine how Haruki was taking it. Wasn't he living next to Naruto?

"Shikaku, are you alright?"

His wife's concerned voice made him blink and he managed a small smile for her. "Of course, Yoshino. I just have a lot on my mind."

"More theories, Shikaku?" Her gentle teasing warmed his heart. He'd do anything to keep this in his life.

"Well, you know us," Shikaku grinned a little, repeating her words even as he recalled his earlier conversation. "Naras without theories are dead Naras."

Yoshino huffed exasperatedly, but her mouth curled up into a smile. "Just don't think too much. You'll get frown lines if you do."

She settled against him again and Shikaku turned to look up at the moon. They had a chance now. Haruki had come all the way back, fourteen years into the past, and Shikaku would be damned if the same thing happened again. He had several hours before the next council meeting. After talking to Haruki he didn't find it so strange that the meeting was called so late. No doubt it involved him and the next step to righting the future. He just hoped he could be of help without revealing too much Haruki had been adamant that the others should only become aware of the truth by figuring it out themselves. He actually agreed with the red head on that though. After the meeting he would meet with Haruki Hazashi and the Sandaime to work out a better background for the man. The Sandaime was sure getting lazy if this was his best shot. However that could be thought on later, for now in his remaining hours of peace Shikaku was going to hold his wife and treasure the moment while it lasted.

 **There will be a very important authors note at the end of the next chapter which will be a majority of new content! Let me know your thoughts on the changes in this chapter too. I will probably edit it again to improve the quality of the scenes. thanks for the support. i have confirmation that this story is abandoned. The previous author does not respond to reviews and does not have private messages enabled. and refuses communication. It has been 4 years since we heard from him. Should he suddenly come back and start writing again and have an issue with my attempt to finish his work then I will gladly take mine down without issue. Until he says something directly to me, I will continue this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**To ALL THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN ASKING. YES IME STILL DOING THIS FIC. I FELL VERY ILL AND WASN'T ABLE TO WRITE AS MUCH. I ALSO REALIZED THAT THE POINT I WANTED TO GET TO FOR THEIS CPATER WOULD HAVE CLOSE TO 80,000 WORDS IN IT. SO IVE DECIDED TO BREAK IT IN HALF. THERE WILL BE SOME POLLS UP SOON SO PLEASE RESPOND TO THOSE. REVIEW AND GIVE ME THOUGHTS ON THE CHAPTER. I WILL BE EDITING THIS CHPTER AND CHAPTER 7 HOPEFULLY BY THE END OF THIS WEEKEND. IVE THOUGHT OF SOME THINGS TO ADD TO THAT CHAPTER. I ALSO CAN REPORT I HAVE WRITTEN (TYPED) CONFIRMATION TO CONTINUE THIS STORY. I HAVE A PICTURE OF THE MESSAGE AND IT SAVED IN MY PM'S FOR THOSE THAT HAVE DECIDED TO BE VERY NASTY ABOUT MY ATTEMPT TO CONTINUE THIS FIC. AND WITHOUT FURTHER DELEY HERE IS THE NEXT INSTALMENT I HOPE I DID IT JUSTICE. I WILL OF COURSE BE EDITING THIS SEVERAL TIMES SO YOUR FEEDBACK IS SUPER HELPFUL. ENJOY**

 **CHAPTER 8: Meetings, Training, and Duels? Part 1**

It was midnight and the moon was full and high in the sky. The village gates were lock and ANBU and Chunin were on standard night watch. The barrier team night shift was fully active and the majority of the civilians were back to their home in peaceful ignorant bliss as Konoha's leadership and several of its high ranking Jonin converged on a secret meeting in the Konoha council chamber. Most unaware of the purpose for the late summons.

"The Hokage couldn't have called us earlier or something? Or tomorrow? I was eating dinner."

Kurenai patted her irate friend on the shoulder. "Anko, Sandaime-sama wouldn't have called us at this time if it wasn't important."

Anko rolled her eyes but settled for sulking as they approached the Council chamber. She had bumped into Kurenai outside the Hokage Tower and, after realizing that they had both been summoned but having no idea why, had made their way up together.

As they approached the outside of the room the noticed a large number of ANBU, enough for over three squads, were stationed outside the meeting room along with two ANBU captains. They both blinked in surprise when they saw the number and level of the guards and mildly wondered why the need for such extensive security. Both gained a serious demeanor as they passed through what appeared to be security seals as the doors opened and the ANBU ushered them in the chamber. It was then that they saw other shinobi already assembled in the room, several chairs lined neatly the wall on the left side of the small room in rows while the U-shaped table in the center where presumable the council members sat for meetings. In front of the U-shaped table was a large desk where presumably that the Hokage sat when governing the council meetings. After taking in the room and noticing the occupants that had already arrived the two Kunoichi made their way over to them.

"Yugao? Hayate?" Anko made her way over to the small group gathered on one side of the room, Kurenai following behind her. "And you four idiots too. What's goin' on?"

Used to her personality, they all took the insult, which was really more of an endearment, in stride and greeted the two kunoichi with a round of nods.

"Not sure," Hayate was the one to reply, straddling a wooden chair with his arms propped on the back of it. "We all got here only a few minutes ago."

As they took seats along the left wall, Kurenai frowned at Hayate, studying the kenjutsu expert closely for a long moment. There were only the faintest of bags under his eyes and his shoulders were completely relaxed for once. "Hayate?" Kurenai noted the others' grins with some consternation. "You look… better today. A lot better. Did something happen?"

Hayate grinned openly at her. "Oh good; it really is noticeable. I just got out a few hours ago and haven't really seen anyone yet."

Kurenai looked around, feeling completely lost. "Guys, what's going on? Got out from where?"

Anko spoke up again, waving an excited hand in Hayate's direction. "Ya can't tell, Kurenai? Hayate's been cured!"

Kurenai sat frozen in her chair, stunned as she looked from one face to another, all smiling broadly back at her. "You're serious?"

Taking turns, Genma and Raidou explained the previous day's events to her as Kurenai took it in with wide eyes. And then, smiling in delight herself, she congratulated Hayate enthusiastically. She wasn't as close to Hayate or the others as much as Anko was but she still considered them friends and she was grateful to whoever it was that had managed to pull something like this from thin air.

"You all seem happy. What's the occasion?"

They all turned to see Asuma walk in, Gai following close behind. The story was repeated again with no less feeling and Asuma smiled and clapped the kenjutsu specialist on the back before taking a seat next to Kurenai while Gai all but bounced in his chair, proclaiming about the wonders of youth. This continued on for several seconds before Anko shut him up with a well-placed threat to his manhood.

"So does anyone know what's going on?" Kotetsu asked as they all finally settled down.

Asuma shrugged. "I got a message to head to the Hokage Tower and to the council chamber but nothing more than that."

"That's what the rest of us got too," Izumo nodded, leaning back in his chair. "Wonder what the Hokage wants."

Genma suddenly straightened, eyes focused over their heads. "I'm going to guess that it has something to do with what Haruki was saying the other day. Take a look."

They all turned and then hastily straightened in their seats as the six Clan Heads of Konoha filed in, with Hyuga Hizashi walking alongside his brother and Inuzuka Hana walking beside her mother. All of them glanced briefly around the chamber before quietly taking seats on the left side of the room or at their respective clan chairs. Hana exchanged a few more words with the Inuzuka Clan Head before rising and making her way over to them.

"Hana-chan, is this about the meeting with Kumo?" Kotetsu immediately asked as she took a seat with them. At her amused nod, he exchanged a bewildered glance with Izumo. "Then what the hell are we doing here? We're Chunin!"

Hana shook her head. "I'm not sure about the details. My mom just mentioned a summit conference with Kumogakure. But I got the Hokage's summon as well so," She shrugged. "Here I am."

Footsteps at the door made them turn a third time, and the entire room rose to their feet as the Konoha elders and Hokage walked in, Ibiki, the ANBU General, and the ANBU Second a few steps behind him. Sarutobi moved to the front of the room while Ibiki veered off, stopping near the back a few feet away from Anko, arms crossed and looking as imposing as ever. The two masked shinobi settled similarly on the right behind the Hokage's desk.

"Please sit," The Hokage called from the front, taking a seat himself behind his desk. "This will take a while. Thank you for coming on such short notice."

They all sat down again, attention focused entirely on Sarutobi now. The Hokage looked around before releasing a resigned sigh. "It seems we're still waiting for two more though." He paused before glancing at Hayate. "I heard about the good news, Hayate. Congratulations on the recovery."

Hayate bowed his head respectfully. "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

"And now that your ailment is out of the way," the Hokage snapped his fingers and an Anbu appeared kneeing holding a Jonin vest and uniform with update ninja license. "I believe a second congratulations are in order."

Sarutobi motioned for the package to be given to Hayate whose eyes were wide with disbelief. "Congratulations on your promotion Hayate. May you continue to defend the leaf with the full force of the Will of Fire."

Hayate had slight tears in his eyes as he accepted the garments from the Anbu and bowed low to the Hokage.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. I will not let you down.

The old Hokage smiled and simply nodded. If Haruki kept pulling off miracles like this the village would be unstoppable. After several more congratulation and nods of affirmation, Anko piped up from beside Hayate, "Hokage-sama, do you know who gave the doctors the cure?"

Everyone was focused on this exchange now even as Sarutobi inclined his head. "I do, but I believe we both know he has no wish to be identified."

Anko scowled, crossing her arms. "C'mon Hokage-sama! Even a hint would-"

"Leave it, Anko," Genma interrupted from his seat, senbon stuck in his mouth as usual. "Whoever he is doesn't want to be known."

The purple-haired kunoichi snapped her head around to study the senbon-wielder suspiciously. From Hayate's other side, Yugao spoke up, interest clear in her voice, "Do you know who it is, Genma?"

Genma shrugged. "Just suspicions."

Anko immediately glared. "Well let's hear them then!"

The Tokubetsu Jounin grunted indifferently. "I only have suspicions, Anko. Nothing concrete."

"And you wouldn't say anyway, would you?" Raidou observed dryly. He knew his friend. If Genma was being tightlipped on purpose, no amount of prying would get anything out of him.

Genma smirked around his senbon and proceeded to ignore the dark glower Anko sent his way.

A few of the Clan Heads had blatant interest on their faces but none of them had time to raise their own questions before two voices, muffled but slowly coming closer, drew their attention to the doors at the far entrance.

"-ven know where I live? Only the Hokage knows where I live."

"I used to be a spy. I'm rather good at finding things out."

"Do you have any idea what this is going to do to my reputation? I'm going to give the Hokage a heart-attack!"

"I doubt the old man's gonna keel over just because you showed up only a few minutes late. Now stop complaining; we're here."

A moment later, two shadowed figures entered the heavy wooden doors, silver and crimson gleaming against the dim candle light of the Hokage's office.

"Hey old man," Haruki jumped inside, absently tugging his coat back in place as Kakashi followed him in. "Sorry we're late."

The entire room stared, speechless for several long seconds some at the fact the Kakashi was almost on time, others that Haruki had called the Hokage 'Old man' and the rest the Haruki actually found where Kakashi lived! Kakashi and Haruki exchanged a glance and before turning to stare back.

"It isn't that shocking, is it?" Haruki finally said, exasperation leaking into his voice. "He's still a few minutes late."

Sarutobi was the first to speak, chuckling as he rose to his feet. "True, Haruki-kun, but it has never happened before."

Haruki just grinned a little, nudging the Copy-nin forward. Kakashi looked as bored as ever but there was a pleased glint in his eye as he surveyed the surprised shinobi in the room.

"How in the world did you do it?" Kurenai voiced, astonishment clear on her face. "We'd usually have to wait at least an hour before Kakashi turns up."

Haruki shrugged, stepping further into the chamber as he glanced back at Kakashi and tipped his head towards the chairs on the left wall. Wordlessly, Kakashi sauntered forward and took a seat at the end next to Asuma. "I just went to pick him up. Has no one ever thought to do that? He can't exactly avoid a meeting if someone makes sure he gets here on time."

"No one knows where he lives," Genma pointed out, but Haruki caught a puzzlingly thoughtful look in the senbon-wielder's eyes, as if he was thinking about something else entirely as he studied the redhead.

"Ah, well, he lives-"

"Haruki."

The warning came from the Copy-nin and Haruki sighed and shrugged apologetically. "-Somewhere in Konoha." He finished definitively.

Again, the rest of the room sweatdropped at this and was watching them with something akin to incredulous fascination and Haruki frowned a little before glancing at the Hokage again and walked to stand next to his desk.

Sarutobi just shook his head before turning to face the occupants of the room. "Alright, let's get this meeting started. There are a few S-rank decisions that are to be discussed tonight and I have taken extra precautions to make sure the secrets discussed in here stay that way. Haruki if you would join me please.." And in that moment both the hokage and Haruki flashed through handseals ending in the tiger and boar seal respectively and many streams of fuinjutsu became visible. " **Combination Fuinjutsu** **: Zettai chinmoku no shīru** (Combination Fuinjutsu: Seals of the Absolute Silence)." The room flashed blue for a moment before the seal matrix vanished as if they were never there.

Haruki turned and nodded to the Hokage with a small smile who seemed to only acknowledge it with the slight straitening of his back. The rest of the room had a myriad of various expressions and the display of teamwork and sealing skill that was put on display in front of them. To the few that were aware of the red-heads frequent trips to the Hokage office they could understand a bit better why. The Hokage's old teammate wore surprised faces, as they had been unaware of Hurizen's progress in fuinjutsu. Danzo appeared as stoic as ever.

"Now thanks to the seal matrix that was just established by Haruki and myself, if any information appears outside this room of related to anything that is discussed in this room without clearance then it is because someone within this meeting leaked it." At this point, the Hokage stoically and sternly made eye contacted with everyone in the room, though his gaze lingered on the civilian representative, to stress the seriousness of this. "The unfortunate individual that does so will be found and tried for treason understood." Everyone seemed to nod in understanding grasping the seriousness of what was to be discussed. The chunin members noticeable gulped but steeled themselves for what may come.

The old Hokage then turned to the left side of the room to address them. "Much of what will be discussed tonight concerns many of you and so you have been asked to witness the meeting to save time and potential leaks of information so that you are all informed. During the discussion and voting, I would ask that you remain attentive but silent until time for questions is allowed. Is this arrangement understood?" At the chorus of nods, the Sandaime turned back to the council members and seated himself in his desk. "Considering the time I will attempt to be brief in this meeting. There are three things I would like to bring before the council this evening with each item being progressively more serious." The Sandaime scanned the room to make sure he had everyone's attention and inwardly was filled with amused anticipation and what was about to come next. Haruki wasn't the only one that could scheme after all. "The first matter I would like to put before the council is the instalment of the new head of Konoha's Barrier Corps and newly created Sealing Corps Konoha's newest Sealing Master and head of all Fuinjutsu, Kazuma Haruki." As soon as the Hokage finished his sentence Haruki whirled around face a mix of shock angry betrayal and upon seeing the smirk on the old Kage's face resignation. And before he could voice his objections Hurizen raised a hand to silence him, "Effective immediately, Kazama Haruki is charged with new seal development, production, armament, and the organization and instruction of the new sealing Corps. He is the head and primary key holder of the Barrier field, when not on missions and furthermore is restricted from going on anything less than an A-rank mission and given elite Jonin status and a seat on the department council. I'm sure Haruki-Kun and I will further establish and define his duties in these areas at later dates."

Meanwhile in the enraged red heads mind he is using every possible curse and mental barb he can on the old Hokage even imagining him strangling the old man that the Kyubi blushes.

' _ **Keep calm Kit. The old monkey basically promised to explain later. At least hear him out. This could be good for us. It gives you legitimacy and authority within the village you can use.**_ _'_

' _Ya but He didn't have to surprise me with it, damn it. and what about laying low and not drawing attention to myself.'_

' _ **Think of it this way kit if you weren't surprised by the proposal the council would think foul play and may not approve the recommendation.'**_

Realizing the fox had a point, the red head just glowered and decided to kill the old man later in private _._

The room was silent as the everyone digested the information including Haruki's rather obvious reaction. It was after a few moments that Koharu spoke up.

"And on what grounds would you offer such praise and responsibility to this Jonin. You must understand Hokage-sama that while we are indeed in need of such a specialist, since Jiraiya refuses to do so and he is useful as our spy master, we need proof more than your previous demonstration to grant such authority to anyone with so little background information."

Before the Hokage had a chance to reply, it was Hiashi Hyūga that began speaking.

"I for one can testify to Haruki-san's skill in fuinjutsu. As most of you know Haruki was crucial in not only finding and returning my brother to us but in doing so had to identify and defeat a Life suppression seal without harming my brother. After further inquiry of my own I discovered that this is considered a level 7 seal in the field. A rather impressive accomplishment. When discussing the details of how to convince Kumo of my brothers escape Haruki was able to explain to me in basic simple terms how the seal operated. Another impressive feat. I give Haruki-san my full recommendation."

Once again before the Hokage could speak Shikaku spoke up with a lazy drawl, "Though it is troublesome to discuss, I too give my backing to this appointment. When Haruki defeated me in shogun he was able to identify and correct a chakra capacity identifier made by the Yondaime himself. I believe I can safely assume that this is adequate support for both his intelligence as well as his Fuijutsu skills."

At this point everyone is looking at the red head ranging from concealed interest to open gaping. Haruki did his best to resist fidgeting but couldn't completely stop the blush from rising to his face. He felt like an experiment under observation.

Once again the Hokage made to speak, if he was irritated by the interruptions he didn't show it.

"Thank you Shikaku-sama, Haiashi-sama. Are there any more testimony's to be presented?"

After his question there was silence for a moment and Haruki was thankful that no one seamed to have more to say, before a small cough came from the far left of the room. The attention of the room shifted as nervous frustration built as the copy ninja raised a hand from his slouched seemingly disinterested position.

"If the council will permit I have testimony to offer on the matter of Haruki's sealing skill."

At seeing the nod from the Hokage the copy ninja stood and calmly walk to the center of the room to address the council ignoring the glare of daggers from the red head. "In addition to these testimonies I would also like to add that Haruki is currently responsible for the seal security of Naruto Uzumaki's home as well as Naruto's own education in the art. I witnessed the installation of the sealing defenses and am aware of their effects. During the installation Haruki placed level 7 and 8 sealing matrices as well as a dozen or so smaller lower level matrices on to the wall with chakra alone. I know of no one else with the level of skill." Having said his piece Kakashi walked back his seat while the rest of the room digested the information. Some of the council members looked like they wanted to comment on Haruki's involvement with Naruto but before they could the Hokage headed them off. "Other testimony? Kurenia-Chan?"

The leader of team 8 stood with soft smile and walked toward the center of the room. The occupants of which curious as to what interaction she could have had to have anything to offer. Haruki's face was ridged and blank.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. Yesterday during team 8's training session Haruki assisted and trained them for the day. During his excercise he and I were to remain hidden from the team as they sought is out. During this time using nothing but wind and chakra formed an invisible seal that completely blocked the Byakugan."

At this point everyone stiffened as Hiashi and Hizashi snapped there shocked gaze to the red head, who refused to make eye contact.

"I do not know the level of the seal this is, but I can imagine it takes extreme amounts of skill to accomplish this."

At this revelation all but the Hokage seemed surprised and shocked. Asuma couldn't pick his jaw up off the floor. Though probably the most important reaction was from the Hyūga clan head. There was a mixture of caution and intrigue and in a rare moment of transparency the mechanical workings of the plans being forged could be seen. To what end however no one could guess.

The Hokage paused here seemingly for effect, "The last piece of evidence I would like to submit is probably the crowning jewel to Haruki's feats (if they only knew) and the reason why I'm not having him take Jiraiya's place as our spy master despite his considerable skill in the art." At this point Haruki recognized what was next and just closed his eyes in resignation. "Haruki defeated, removed and countered Orochimaru's Curse seal."

This time the room erupted. Even Danzo's eye widened and locked with Hiruzen's as the rest of the council and unknowing guests exclaimed and throw out demands of how, when and for proof. The two seem to be having their own silent yet intricate conversation in the midst of the chaos. Without any prompting Anko appeared in the middle of the room shoulders bare with the biggest sadistic smile she could muster. Everyone's eyes locked on where they knew the cursed mark would be except Danzo.

"Troublesome" muttered Shikaku before continuing louder. "This changes everything."

Once again the Hokage spoke before anymore comments or questions could be raised.

"I will now call for a vote on the confirmation of my appointment and creation."

Around the table each nodded before they began with Choza.

"Choza Achimichi, head of the Achimichi clan, I vote yes"

"Inochi Yamanaka, head of the Yamanaka clan, I vote yes"

"Shikaku Nara, Nara clan head, it's troublesome but I vote yes."

"Shibi Aburama, head of the Aburama clan, his skill is undeniable therefor logic dictates he is best for the position. I vote yes"

"Tsume Izunaka, head of the Izunaka clan, ya he can do it."

"Haiashi Hyūga head of the Hyūga clan, I agree with the Hokage's judgement of Haruki's skill."

"Tojiro Motosai, civilian representative to the council, I vote yes."

"Homura Mitokado, village elder, I vote yes."

"Koharu Utatane, village elder, I vote no."

At this the majority of the room became confused. What more could she want?

"It's not a question of his skill but giving a relatively newly public shinobi such responsibility. I understand Hokage-sama's confidence in him but it is my job as an elder to voice my own concerns even if they will make little difference." (Leave it to the grandma to have to be the sensible one)

Nodding in acknowledgement the Hokage made to speak before he was interrupted by a rather loud cough. Heads turned to Danzo and the man's blank countenance.

"I believe I still have to cast my vote Hokage-same."

"Yes of course. My apologies."

Danzo seemed to ignore this as he began. "I, Shiruma Danzo, head of the Shiruma Clan and village elder, vote in favor of the measure."

This took most by surprise and made others especially Haruki narrow their eyes at the war-hawk. 'What is he up to?'

The Hokage however took it in stride and did not react to the unusual display at all.

"Thank you Elder Danzo. Let all who are here bear witness to Haruki's new title and position. The matter concerning the cursed mark is an S-rank secret. Haruki you will meet me later to discuss your new position more fully."

At seeing the red-heads tight nod he continued,

"Now onto the second piece of business" he began drawing everyone's attention back to him.

"I'm sure everyone realizes that we are here to discuss the summit conference with Kumogakure where I and the Raikage will discuss reparations. Before we start discussion on what they will be though, some of you still need to be filled in on the real details of what brought us to this point in the first place." He gestured to the Jonin next to him. "As most, if not all of you know, this is Kazama Haruki. He is the one responsible for bringing back Hyūga Hizashi."

The next ten minutes were spent giving a semi-detailed explanation of the circumstances surrounding the Hyūga Clan Head's brother as Haruki stood motionless under the other shinobi's sharp gazes, features blank.

When Sarutobi finished, there were varied expressions on each of the room's occupants' faces. The Clan Heads and Hizashi already knew but the other half of the room hadn't and was now staring at Haruki with everything from thoughtfulness to amazement.

"So this is why no one really seems to know him?" Kotetsu whispered to Izumo. "He's haven't been back in eight years?"

Haruki seemed to have heard them inclined his head, ignoring the part of his mind that admonished him for lying. It was necessary, and he didn't have time to indulge in his conscience at the moment.

"That's amazing," Yugao remarked, respect evident in her words. "You managed to corner Kumo in less than two weeks and they won't even be able to accuse us of anything in this. The level of skill required to pull off such a mission..."

"Yes," Sarutobi agreed. "Which brings us back to the point of this meeting. The conference with Kumo will consist of myself a Hyūga representative and five escorts. Hiashi, Hizashi, and Haruki will be come of course, as well as Shibi Aburama and Tsume Izunaka will accompany me and..." The old Hokage turned to the left of the room and paused briefly. "Asuma," Asuma blinked, mildly startled but straightened and nodded without pause. "The rest of you are here to be aware of the situation and on alert while we are gone." There was a general round of nods from the left side of the room. "Yugao and Hayate Kakashi and Anko will be on standby as the support team should any be need as well," Mild surprise flashed across Hayate's face but he nodded a moment after Yugao inclined her head. The Copy-nin acknowledged this with a single nod though his visible eye slid over to the red-haired Jounin for a brief moment, calculating behind the lazy perusal. Anko beamed at the honor still excited from her recent promotion.

"The rest of you will remain in Konoha on standby in case Kumo tries anything while I am away and more reinforcements are needed. Shikaku you will function in my office with the elders until I return," seeing the Nara nod as this was the usual arrangement Sarutobi continued before gesturing to Haruki again. The red head walked forward and laid a scroll before each council member, which they began opening and reading.

"Now in addition to the list of things we will request from Komo besides a larger mission share from border nations, better trade rights and some techniques unique to Komo, Haruki and I came up with a unique request which I think would be crucial to Konoha's future security. I'll let him explain."

Haruki nodded and took a step back, steadying the mild stir of apprehension in his stomach with relative ease. He had long since gotten used to talking in front of crowds.

"Right," He started, noting the attentiveness in every shinobi's expression. "I'm sure you all know Uzumaki Naruto?"

There was a rush of murmurs around the room before Tsume spoke up. "He's the demon brat, isn't-"

The kunoichi abruptly cut herself off when cerulean eyes froze over and pinned her with an icy stare. From behind her, Kakashi's typical lazy drawl wasn't so lazy anymore. There was just the slightest edge of steel underlying his voice as he spoke.

"Maa, Tsume, that 'demon brat' is my student."

It was strange, a detached part of Tsume's mind thought. Sharingan no Kakashi was famed for his detached nonchalance and cool head in any situation and often showed nothing but disinterest in everything not directly related to the immediate safety of Konoha. The man was hard-pressed to care about anything on a good day. And yet, here he was, defending one of his students for something Tsume had said that she hadn't even meant as an insult. She wondered if Haruki had anything to do with this change.

"That's not what I meant," She snapped back, mostly at Kakashi because Haruki wasn't even frowning and she could already feel the chill trickling down her spine. She almost pitied any poor fool who pissed him off enough to receive the full brunt of that glare. "I've got nothin' against the kid. I can tell a child from a demon, Hatake."

Tsume breathed an inward sigh of relief when Kakashi relaxed enough to eye-smile an almost-apology at her. She shot an irritated glare back before turning to Haruki again to check his expression. The frigid stare was gone, replaced by his typically neutral expression again.

"What about him then?" She asked, not quite able to hide a scowl from surfacing on her face.

Haruki had the decency to look apologetic for a brief moment and Tsume settled back down with a huff.

"Well then," Haruki continued, his gaze sweeping around the room. "As you know, Naruto is the Kyubi Jinchuriki. But right now, all he knows is why this village hates him so much," Cerulean darkened to indigo as he spoke. "He doesn't understand the Kyubi's power, nor does he realize how strong he can become if he manages to work together with the fox."

"Wait, wait, wait," Inoichi straightened from his seat, something like alarm flashing across his face. "We don't want Naruto to use that demon fox's power."

"Why not?" Haruki immediately countered, and several in the chamber noted the way his voice edged with a bitter coldness and shoulders squared, as if preparing for battle. "The Kyuubi's chakra is just another source of strength one can use. The Uchiha's have their Sharingan; the Hyuugas have their Byakugan; the Aburames have their kikaichuu; the Inuzukas' have their dogs. If nothing else the Kyūbi is an ace for the village, being the strongest Biju. That is the point of the Jinchuriki system is it not? Weapons of mass destruction as deterrence from war. The challenge and source of the primary fear of jinchuriki is that most villages are unable to use there jinchuriki as little more than chaos bombs that they set off and just point in the general direction of the enemy hoping that more of their enemy's assets will be destroyed than their own. This is something we should not continue to practice. However control takes years of practice and trust built up. Alone there is likely to be dangerous error. After training though. Working together, Naruto and the Kyūibi could become an unstoppable force."

Most of the older Shinobi were understanding of his analysis though it caught their attention when he spoke of the result with such conviction.

"…Trust built?" Inochi frowned, confused.

"Yes trust. Between Naruto and the Kyūbi," Haruki answered shortly, leaving half the room looking nonplussed. "If Naruto can work together with the fox, his potential would increase even more and Konoha would become that much stronger."

"The Kyubi tried to destroy Konoha twelve years ago," Tsume cut in flatly, eyes narrowed. "I've got nothing against the brat; my own son is friends with him, but who knows what that monster would do if he could influence the boy."

Haruki opened his mouth before closing it again, mentally calming Kurama as growls resonated in his mindscape. _'They don't know yet,_ ' He reminded the fox.

 _ **'Then tell them. This is degrading.**_ '

 _'We can't. It's too soon. You know that'_

The fox just huffed, _**'Well the least you could do is defend our honor.**_ '

"Alright," Haruki said aloud, glancing sideways at the Hokage. "I think I'll have to go further back and tell you something else then. Old man, you remember what I said about what was really behind the Kyubi attack?"

Sarutobi nodded thoughtfully as his gaze swept over the occupants of the room. He had been told of the real mastermind behind several disasters hitting Konoha but he suspected that there was still something Haruki was holding back from him. But the former Hokage had said nothing more on the subject so Sarutobi had not pushed. He trusted Haruki to tell him when he needed to know. "Tell them. But this is an S-class secret. Word of this must not get out."

There was a general round of nods as the Chunin shifted uncertainly, glancing at each other. Why exactly were they here again? They wouldn't tell anyone of anything they heard here today but it was rare for someone below Jonin to be privy to top-secret information.

"Okay," Haruki nodded decisively. "It is well understood among those in of the higher levels of the sealing community that the biju have personalities. Minds so to speak. Capable of reasoning and patterned behaviors. Now it is not popular to state this as most people prefer to view them as balls of mindless malevolent power."

Here Haruki paused and surveyed the room and seeing he had everyone's rapt attention continued.

"The proof this not the case lies in what it takes to seal a biju in the first place. Every successful fuinjutsu used to seal biju has a heavy Yin chakra component. Usually with one part mirroring or cataloging the spiritual imprint of what or rather who is being sealed and the other anchoring the personhood of the thing. The fact that such pieces among others are needed demonstrated the Biju's rational. We can only conclude therefor that there is someone that can control or manipulate Biju. Someone as powerful as Uchiha Madara. And now we know what organization he's hiding in. Akatsuki. Jiraiya-sama is attempting to learn more about them as we speak. From what we can tell the culprit is still at large.

There were several sharp intakes of breath as all the Clan Heads glanced sharply at one another. Shikaku kept his gaze firmly on the red-haired Jounin. He had already heard about the events of the Kyubi attack from Haruki when they had gone out for dinner the other night. He knew the edited story and he agreed with Haruki. It was far to early to disclose the contents of what really happened that night. Especially with all the attention Haruki already had and trying to explain how he knew S-class secrets even the council didn't know.

"Uchiha Madara was the Clan Head of the Uchiha Clan during the Shodaime's reign, right?" Hayate put in slowly. "He helped found Konoha but he betrayed it in the end. He and the Shodaime fought at the Valley of the End and he was killed in the battle, wasn't he? It couldn't have been him, and the Yondaime defeated and killed whomever the other guy was that night didn't he?"

"No," Haruki observed the shock that appeared on several shinobi's faces but there were a few who only looked pensively thoughtful, as if they had suspected this all along. "He survived that battle. Barely, but he did, and he's still around today. Needless to say, Konoha isn't his favorite village at the moment. Whoever he is has the ability to control the Kyūbi and use him in battle. It was he who forced him to attack Konoha all those years ago; it was not Kyūbi's choice. By the time the Yondaime managed to stop the attacker, the Kyūbi was likely too angry to stop. There was never the confirmation of a kill and the target of this organization seems to have Biju on the list. Even though they are not making their move our jinchuriki is unprepared to use his biju as an asset. It is this I seek to change and use Kumo to do it."

Drawing everyone's attention back to the issue at hand. Akatsuki could be discussed later.

Absently, twitching the senbon in his mouth, Genma glanced wryly at his friends. They looked almost catatonic with shock. Then again, he wasn't doing much better. Whatever he had been expecting in the meeting today, it was not this. In his mind, he had imagined the briefing to be something along the lines of we will be meeting with Kumo; get your gear together; meet at the main gates; dismissed. Judging by most of the Clan Heads' expressions, they hadn't been expecting this either.

He turned back to the front of the room, cocking his head to observe the red-haired Jonin standing calmly beside the Hokage. Surely an infiltration mission to Kumo, no matter how long, wouldn't result in uncovering something of this magnitude, so how did Haruki know? He wanted to ask, but held his tongue. There was something… off about Haruki's background and he wasn't sure if the questions he wanted to voice would put him in a difficult position.

As it turned out, Genma needn't have worried. Someone else posed the question before he could contemplate it any further.

"Wait, you got all this in an infiltration mission to Kumo?" Tsume demanded, not understanding the heavy frown that Shikaku suddenly directed her way. "Does that mean they know this stuff?"

"No, no," Haruki shook his head. "I'm good at finding things out, I know their jinchuriki and I've been vigilant to any threats involving jinchuriki and Konoha."

It was clear that Tsume was not satisfied with this answer but Shikaku spoke up before she could probe further, focusing everyone's attention back to the main point. "Then we know to keep an eye out for Uchiha Madara or at least someone like him. But what does the Kyubi and Naruto have to do with the conference with Kumo?"

Haruki nodded. "To answer further answer Tsume-san's concern. In the case of Naruto Uzumaki's the layered seals prevent the Kyūbi from possessing or influence him. His unique seals are of note because they only hold back and drain half of the Kyūbi's power. The Yang half to be precise. This is important one because of which abilities will be granted to him and because of what will happen when Naruto Uzumaki dies.

Because half of the Kyūbi would be sealed the other half could not start the reformation process that the Biju are famous for nine years later. The fox no doubt knows this. Therefore in attempt to maintain survival until it's other half becomes unsealed or is released the Kyūbi will do what it can to stay alive. He will help Naruto."

The last part was said which such conviction the few deeper thinking members of those present looked at the red head curiously as they thought over his analysis.

"The Kyubi is not just a mindless beast. He has his own thoughts and, in his right mind, would only attack places where human malice has collected and festered since it is rumored that one of his abilities is to detect negative emotions. If Naruto gets in touch with the fox, Kyūbi could be convinced to work together with Naruto. And if that happens, someone will have to teach him how to wield the Kyubi's chakra. That's where Kumo comes in. During the conference, we will most likely agree to a diplomat from Kumo to come live in Konoha as a sign of continued peace between our two villages."

Haruki withdrew two scrolls and unraveled them, showing the audience a depiction of the two shinobi he was about to introduce. "This," He held up the scroll in his right hand. "Is the Raikage's adoptive brother, Killer B. I believe he's powerful enough to be ANBU bordering Kage level but he is named the Guardian of Kumogakure since, in addition to being their kage's family, he is also the Jinchuuriki of Gyuki, the Hachibi."

Ignoring the startled gasps from his captivated listeners, Haruki held up the scroll in his left hand. "And this is Nii Yugito, a Jounin-level kunoichi though recently promoted and a good strategist, as well as one of the Raikage's most trusted. She's the Jinchuuriki of Matatabi, the Nibi."

Haruki paused and scanned the room, wondering if that had been one too many surprises in the last half hour.

"…Two Jinchurikis?" Choza finally voiced faintly. "But… we thought the two tails was lost!"

Haruki shrugged, rolling up the scrolls again. "Kumo doesn't go around proclaiming it to the world, though they don't exactly hide it either. And it isn't as if either of them uses their biju's chakra every time they enter a fight. They're both quite strong on their own. One of them can train Naruto in the beginning steps of contacting Kyūibi ."

"Are you saying that they can fully control their bijū's chakra?" Inoichi enquired, blue-green gaze unwavering as he stared back at Haruki.

Haruki nodded. "Very well too. Both of them are quite adept at working together with their bijū." A mirthless crooked smile flitted across his features. "They are two of their village's most prized shinobi; Kumo's pride, you could say."

The red-haired Jonin's tone wasn't quite accusing - more reproachful than anything else - but several of them shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

Haruki ignored this and focused on the gathered Clan Heads instead. "This is our plan to get the edge and training Naruto needs while stabilizing relations with Komo both by having an emissary and by that emissary being one of their precious jinchuriki."

A short silence followed and Haruki forced himself to stay still. It wouldn't do to look too eager.

"I agree to this plan," Shikaku suddenly spoke up, cutting the tension in the air. Inoichi and Chouza both turned to blink at him, mildly startled. It wasn't like the Jonin Commander to acquiesce so easily without going over everything several times first. Shikaku paid them no mind, continuing evenly, "If Naruto can fully harness the Kyubi's power, it would be beneficial to Konoha, and perhaps even turn the people's views of him to something more positive. Though I believe Naruto to be quite loyal to this village, what with his eagerness to become a Konoha shinobi, having almost the entire population against him is a disservice to both him and ourselves, not to mention it is downright shameful to treat the boy so badly when he is holding back the Kyubi for us. And whether we like it or not, the fox, though dormant, could one day break free of its seal. Since that is a possibility, I'd much rather have the fox on our side than against us."

Thoughtful murmurs swept the room as Haruki shot the Nara Head a discreet look of thanks. Shikaku gazed back calmly, tilting his head in a miniscule nod. He had meant what he said two nights ago; he wouldn't leave the time traveler to fend for himself anymore. Although he would have to pull the redhead aside later and maybe lecture him a bit about giving him the full details before telling anyone else. He could've come up with an even stronger defense had he had time.

"Well if that's the case, I agree with Shikaku," Inoichi nodded at Haruki. "I'd much rather fight beside him than against him if it comes to that. And the boy deserves a break from the things the villagers say. Maybe if they see that he can work with the Kyūibi, they'll be more open to his presence in Konoha."

Chouza wasn't far behind as he nodded in agreement. It was widely known and accepted that one concession from their clans really meant three and the if this didn't happen it was significant. "Agreed. Konoha would be much stronger with a bijū on our side, and Naruto-kun would benefit from this as well."

Near the back, Hiashi glanced at his twin, raising a questioning eyebrow. He had already accepted that Hizashi knew something about Haruki that he didn't - like how the Jonin seemed to know so many things that he really shouldn't (he didn't believe for a moment that Haruki had just picked it up by doing a little digging) - and usually turned to his brother in cases like this. "It sounds like a good plan," He commented in a low voice as he studied Hizashi's expression. "What do you think?"

Hizashi just smiled and inclined his head. "I think it is a good plan as well. Naruto working with the Kyūbi would greatly benefit Konoha."

Hiashi nodded, shooting an exasperated look at his twin for the unhelpful agreement. He had been hoping for a hint to the mystery surrounding Haruki, at the very least. Turning to face forward again, he spoke up, "I agree as well. But whoever is chosen should be closely watched."

"Of course," Haruki nodded. "That would go for anyone coming to the village as a diplomatic envoy."

Tsume listened to the other Clan Heads' agreement before glancing impatiently at Shibi. "Well?" She asked in a lowered voice. "What do you think?"

Shibi glanced sidelong at his former teammate and raised an eyebrow. Tsume rolled her eyes. Sometimes, she wondered when she had managed to pick up enough patience to dissect an Aburame's silent-speech. A raised right eyebrow alone had thirty-six different meanings (she had counted). This one meant why are you asking me?

"Because I think it's a good idea but I'm not just gonna pitch headfirst into this like everyone else is doing today," Tsume muttered back. "I mean, since when does that stick-up-his-ass Hyuga agree so easily to anything?"

This time, Shibi frowned at her (which had fifty-two different meanings), a minute crease in his brow that was only noticeable to someone looking for it. Tsume huffed in irritation. "You got used to my language a long time ago. Concentrate on the important thing here, Shibi."

Shibi finally sighed (and even Tsume had lost count of how many meanings that could amount to; she had given up after ninety-four and had simply memorized the sounds instead) and said curtly, "I agree it sounds advantageous to Konohagakure my concern is having a fully capable jinchuriki in the village that could unleash themselves whenever they wanted and there are very few currently that could stop them."

Tsume nodded, suppressing a sigh of her own as she turned back to the front. Personally, she had no objections, and if even Shibi disagreed, she would support this plan fully. The brat needed to be trained. But still, there was something bigger here, something someone in the room must know and wasn't telling, and Haruki was smack in the middle of it.

"I agree too," She called out bluntly. "But I'd like a general idea of each one of them before deciding who to pick."

Haruki nodded, mentally releasing a relieved sigh. Tsume and Shibi had been his biggest worries. He hadn't interacted with them very much in this timeline and wasn't sure if his plan would be enough to put aside the suspicions that he knew they both had of him. With Tsume's vote the measure would pass.

"Great. Then," Haruki turned to look at Kakashi. "We'd need to work out some sort of deal with Kumo first, and in this case, Kakashi would get the last word in Naruto's training."

The Copy-nin lifted an eyebrow at this, gaze flickering briefly to the Hokage and then moving on to focus on Shikaku before returning to Haruki again. He had been annoyed when a spark of betrayal had stirred inside him after catching the unsurprised expression on the Nara Head's face once Haruki had revealed the mastermind behind the Kyubi attack, as well as the short exchange between them after Shikaku had defended the redhead's plan, and it was still nagging insistently at the back of his mind right now. With hidden irritation, he shoved it down and concentrated on the matter at hand. What did it matter if Haruki had told Shikaku first anyway? It certainly didn't concern him. A part of him just wanted to know who had been the cause of his sensei's death and it hurt not being the first told. In all likelyhood the Nara Head had probably finally caught up to the redhead and had managed to worm a straight answer out of Haruki.

"Whoever trains Naruto will have to do it while I'm there as well," He said instead, voice light. "And my other two students will have to know about Naruto's circumstances too."

Haruki nodded immediately. "Of course, but whether or not you tell them about the Kyūbi should be up to Naruto. He should be the one to choose whether or not they should know."

Kakashi inclined his head in acquiescence. "That sounds fine. I'll take it up with him after the conference."

Haruki nodded again. His younger counterpart would most likely want his teammates to know, nervous though he'd be, but he was sure both Sakura and Sasuke would take it in stride.

"Alright then, moving on," Haruki turned back to the crowd in general. "I'll give you an overview of Killer B first." He pulled out a small booklet that he had spent a few hours filling up with all the things he could remember about the allies and enemies he had had in his former life. "Killer B is very proud of his own power so the first thing to remember during the summit is to not insult his biju. Like Naruto can be at times, Killer B can be quite cocky and stubborn, especially in terms of his own strength, and he demands respect from others and asks to be called "Jinchuriki-sama" and his biju be called "Hachibi-sama"."

Haruki paused and glanced up. The entire room looked to be in a unified state of incredulity. Smothering laughter, he continued his summarization.

"He has a, er, special way of expressing his pride through song, more specifically in rap-style. Oh, and he'll even write his rhymes in the middle of a fight, or during an important meeting, even if they're no good, which is usually the case, so just go along with it."

Haruki looked up again. The incredulity had turned into the beginnings of traumatized disbelief. Kakashi was glancing between the booklet Haruki was reading out of and Gai. The taijutsu specialist was the only one who seemed to be completely at ease with Killer B's description. Still trying not to snicker, Haruki returned to his report.

"B doesn't respect anyone who makes fun of rap or his lyrics, so in other words, don't laugh, or mouth off to him, or do anything to offend him if you want to work out a deal to bring him back to Konoha. For his battle skills, he's not the type of person to work with strategies with other people; he was already completing missions that were supposed to be assigned for both him and his brother, without the Raikage's knowledge. The only person B will listen to is the Raikage since he's the only one able to keep him in check. B knows talent when he sees it though, and he respects those with it. A good example would be his fellow Kumo jinchuriki, Yugito; he really looks up to her for her abilities. B has a very close relationship with his older brother, and the reason behind him becoming a jinchuriki in the first place was for the sake of the Raikage. He didn't complain, and he's always cheerful and determined, much like Naruto is.

"However, even though he sounds pretty hotheaded, when someone close to him is in danger, he has no qualms about putting himself at risk to save them, if necessary. As far as I know, he has a pretty good relationship with Gyuki. They don't have any problems working with each other and both of them are damn strong by themselves. As far as abilities go, B's good at taijutsu and kenjutsu, and he has the ability to flow lightning-natured chakra through his blades to increase their cutting power." Haruki stopped for a moment. He was very familiar with B's skills but he wasn't quite sure if they reached the level he knew them to be yet.

"Never underestimate his ability with Raiton techniques," He said at last. "He's a monster with them." He scanned his book. "He has full control over his biju, and he's the only living jinchuriki who can retain his full biju form indefinitely." He paused again, hesitating for a moment. "Though when I say 'control'," Haruki clarified. "B and Gyuki are more like partners than anything else, which makes them even stronger in battle. Anyway, B's also kind and compassionate, so he'd probably make a pretty good teacher for Naruto if we go with him."

Haruki looked up once more as he finished, studying his audience for a reaction. Most looked a little stunned at the summary of Killer B's abilities, but surprisingly, it was Kakashi who spoke first.

"So basically," Kakashi said in an oddly neutral voice. "This Killer B, with his rap and- and lyrics and whatever else he's got, is the Maito Gai of Kumogakure."

It wasn't a question but Haruki contemplated it for a moment before nodding somewhat cautiously. He supposed, in terms of, well, eccentricities, that was true. "Er, I guess so, yeah."

"I see...," Kakashi raised one hand, deadpanning, "I don't care who she is; I vote for the woman."

This set off an immediate chain reaction. Beside him, both Asuma and Kurenai raised their hands as well and chorused, "Seconded!"

"Us too!" Yugao, Hayate, Kotetsu, Izumo, Anko, Raidou, and Hana's hands all shot up.

There was a distinct pause as everyone blinked. Gai looked mildly offended.

"I think Killer B-san is extremely youthful," He announced, much to the visible annoyance of Kakashi. "I would not mind such youthfulness in Konoha!"

"You wouldn't," Kurenai sighed. "What do the Council think?"

Inoichi chuckled but turned back to Haruki. "Let's hear about the other one first."

Haruki nodded and flipped a few pages. "Er, right, Nii Yugito; she's a hard worker, proud, wise, and a courageous kunoichi. I hear she's also firm and decisive in battle, and thoughtful of her teammates as well. She's younger than Killer B but, like I said before, he looks up to her for her skills. She's a decent strategist, and better at close-ranged combat. Because of the Nibi, she can grow her fingernails and toenails into claws, and she uses fire against her enemies very efficiently. She has the ability to fully transform into the Nibi while keeping her mind, and while she doesn't have complete control over Matatabi, she can control the transformation and how much of the Nibi's chakra she wants to use."

Clapping his book closed, Haruki scanned the room. "Obviously, I don't have as much on her as I do Killer B, but from what I gathered, she sounds like a pretty good candidate as well."

"She sounds like a good all-rounder," Shikaku commented. "Killer B may be very strong but he sounds like more of an offensive type."

"And we want someone strong, not overly strong," Tsume agreed. "Plus we don't want something to happen to him and have the Raikage at our doorstep. This Yugito sounds like the best option."

Murmurs swept both groups as they discussed amongst themselves groups while the Hokage glanced at Haruki. "Who do you want here?"

Haruki shrugged, making sure to keep his voice low enough so not to be overheard. "I don't really mind either one. Naruto would probably butt heads with Killer B at first, but then again, he butts heads with most new people. Yugito's the calmer of the two though, and B is..." He trailed off, eyes glazing over a little as memories with that particular Jinchuriki surfaced.

Sarutobi frowned a little with concern. "You two were friends?"

Haruki stirred, shrugging again. "Allies, teacher, friends, family ; we were on pretty good terms to say the least." His mouth twisted a little. "He saved my life."

Sarutobi observed him for a few seconds. "He sounds like a good man."

Haruki scoffed. "Drove me crazy sometimes. And he was crazy, jumping in front of-" He cut himself off before his shoulders slumped a little. "He died, to save me," He finished lamely.

Sarutobi said nothing. There really was nothing to say. It wasn't anyone's fault if one ninja died to save another, but there would always be a part of the survivor that would never let go of the guilt that came with it.

"We've agreed on Nii Yugito," Shikaku announced. "She seems more disciplined than Killer B as well, which would probably be good for Naruto."

Haruki quirked an enquiring eyebrow at this. What exactly are you implying here?

Eyes could laugh, and Haruki knew the Nara Head was mocking him right now.

With a mental snort, Haruki straightened and nodded. "Alright then, I'm finished here. Old man?"

" I will now call for a vote on the treaty and talks with Komo."

Around the table each nodded before they began with Choza.

"Choza Achimichi, head of the Achimichi clan, I vote yes"

"Inochi Yamanaka, head of the Yamanaka clan, I vote yes"

"Shikaku Nara, Nara clan head, it's troublesome but I vote yes."

"Shibi aburama, head of the Aburama clan, I vote no."

"Tsume Izunaka, head of the Izunaka clan, agree to the conditions."

"Hiashi Hyūga head of the Hyūga clan, I agree, with obvious restrictions and depending on the results of the talks."

"Tojiro Motosai, civilian representative to the council, I vote no on the grounds that the Kyubi could be accidently released."

"Horuma Mitokado, village elder, I vote no on the grounds that there are not enough seal masters to keep the jinchuriki in check."

"Koharu Utatane, village elder, I vote no on the grounds that having a foreign jinchuriki here would be a risk we do not need to take.."

"I, Shiruma Danzo, head of the Shiruma Clan and village elder, vote in favor of the measure."

Sarutobi stepped forward again. "The summit conference will be held a week and half from now at nine in the morning, in the forested area outside of Yugakure. I expect those who are coming to be at the village gates by five, and those who aren't to be in position at that time as well." He paused and the occupants of the chamber took this as a cue to nod. Sarutobi continued, "I will also need a sweep patrol to head out in front a few days of the rest of us. Kumo will likely do the same. Any volunteers?

"I'll do it," Haruki offered immediately. He didn't know what kind of reaction he would have when he saw B and Yugito again. Better to catch sight of them first without a group of ninja around him.

Sarutobi nodded, expecting as much. "Pick someone to go with you, Haruki. None the Clan Heads though."

Haruki's gaze, to his belated puzzlement, jumped straight to Kakashi before Sarutobi had even finished talking, eyes already asking before he could open his mouth. He blinked when he thought he caught a pleased glint flash through Kakashi's lone eye.

"Well?" Haruki prompted more grumpily than he had intended. Distantly, he noted that the entire room had leaned forward with interest again.

Kakashi seemed to ponder his request before eye-smiling at him and holding out a hand. Haruki understood instantly and scowled.

"No."

Kakashi didn't look all that concerned, lowering his hand again. "Then no," He countered easily.

Haruki scoffed, crossing his arms. "I don't need you to come with me. I could take Asuma then."

Asuma put up his hands, already wary. "Oh no, I'm not getting into whatever this is."

Kakashi's smirk widened behind his mask. "Well then, it looks like you don't have much of a choice."

Haruki's scowl deepened. "This is blackmail."

Kakashi snorted. "That's rich, coming from you. You've been doing the same thing for days."

"Sacrifice is good for the soul!" Haruki retorted crossly.

"I could say the same thing," Kakashi said cheerfully.

Haruki glowered at him. Seconds ticked by as the two ninja waited in a stalemate. The rest of the room waited to see who would capitulate.

Finally, Haruki sighed and Kakashi's expression turned triumphant. He raised his hand again.

"Fine," Haruki pulled out an orange book from his vest, much to the astonishment of everyone watching. "But if you pull this or any other volume out at any time during the summit, I'll show you just how creative my seals can get."

Kakashi huffed but nodded reluctantly. "Deal. I'll even leave it at home." He gleefully tucked his precious Icha Icha away before turning to a bemused-looking Sarutobi. "So, Haruki and I for scouting two days before. When should we leave?"

Sarutobi shook his head, half-amused, half-exasperated. Since when did Hatake Kakashi act so childishly? "Four-thirty. Report back the next day."

Kakashi inclined his head along with Haruki and retook his seat.

The old hokage turned back to the council to finish their final piece of business. He knew the first attempt would likely fail and he knew why. He also had a pretty good idea how to fix it. Haruki was going to want to kill him by the end of the night and he was going to get the chance.

"On to our last piece of business, I'll be strait to the point." Sarutobi glanced around the room expression turning the most serious it had been the entire meeting. "I plan to have Haruki at least assist or carry out the assassination of the Yondaime Mizukage Yagura."

Silence.

And it continued for several minutes.

The entire room seemed to be processing the implications of what had just been said. While they were processing, as more and more emotions and thoughts passed along their faces, the Hokage pulled out a mission scroll and unrolled the bottom. He then pulled out the Hokage stamp, approved the mission and signed it. Rolling the mission scroll back up, he handed it to Haruki before folding his hands and staring and the council's shocked and confused expression. Before anyone spoke, he asked Haruki without looking away from them, "Do you accept this mission?"

Haruki, without looking at the scroll, bowed his head. "Hai Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen then addressed the council as Haruki passed out a second set of incredibly thick scrolls. "What is being placed in front of you is the compilation of the reports, issues, economic effects, political analysis and spy reports of all regions where Konoha has been effected by Kirigakure and the current infighting there. The amount of support we gain from their instability is out weighed by their problems, missing ninja count, and trade impacts. This can no longer be ignored. I have just approved one of the few Jonin we have approved to fight jinchuriki, Haruki, to assist the rebellion there in the elimination of the Mizukage before the next chunin exams. His efforts will be meaningless if this not followed with a treaty and alliance between us and the new controlling faction of Kiri, the bloodline rebels. In particular the leader, Mei Terumi. Haruki has contacts within the rebellion and due to his recent mission also happens to be without any files. So should the worst happen it will not be traced to Konoha. I will not risk a war. Therefore it is now in the hands of the council if Haruki gets any support or not, without an approved treaty the rebellion is not likely to assist him and may target him as well and even if we don't we gain far fewer benefits from his mission. I will now give you sometime to read through then copy of the proposed treaty included in the scrolls after the report."

Utter silence.

No one said a word as they read carefully the reports and treaty.

Meanwhile the witnesses on the side of the room didn't know what to think. The chunin were shifting nervously among themselves trying to distract their minds to the implications of the council's decision. The Jonin were grim as they excepted the reality of what was happening in front of them but couldn't help but wonder about why? Not why really, because they knew why? There was a threat to the village, an opportunity presented itself to them to eliminate the threat, and they would take action.

'But why did it have to be just him?' Thought a certain one eyed ninja. This wasn't some infiltration mission, or some routine Lord assassination, this was a Kage and not just an S-level threat but a fully controlled Jinchuriki to boot. There was a reason Yagura, had gotten away with as much killing as he had. The Copy-ninja sent a purposeful glance to his fellow sensei. At meeting their eyes, there was an unspoken agreement, they would help Haruki anyway they could. Even if it meant confronting the old Hokage with the support of the Jonin council.

Asuma for his part was staring at his old man's unreadable face. What was he thinking? How could Haruki do the mission without any back up? Didn't he want him to succeed? And why was Haruki so calm in taking it?

It was then that they Hokage spoke seeing as most of them seemed finish. "I would now like to call for a vote concerning the treaty in front of you with the conditions as well as the mission layout."

"Choza Achimichi, head of the Achimichi clan, I vote yes"

"Inochi Yamanaka, head of the Yamanaka clan, I vote yes"

"Shikaku Nara, Nara clan head, it's troublesome but I vote yes."

"Shibi aburama, head of the Aburama clan, I vote yes."

"Tsume Izunaka, head of the Izunaka clan, I agree to the conditions."

"Haiashi Hyūga head of the Hyūga clan, I agree." It was a well laid out plan and if this meant giving the man he owed so much too assistance all the better.

"Tojiro Motosai, civilian representative to the council, I vote yes as this would appear to be very profitable for Konoha."

"Horuma Mitokado, village elder, I vote yes."

"Koharu Utatane, village elder, I vote yes."

"I, Shiruma Danzo, head of the Shiruma Clan and village elder, vote in favor of the measure."

"Wonderful then I'll ratify the measure and..."

"Pardon me Hokage but there is still the matter of the mission you have just assigned to Kazama-san" interrupted Danzo.

Haruki looked taken aback while the old Hokage look unsurprised. Almost as if he expected it.

"While it is convenient to have no record of him for the sake of this mission. The fact remains that no one has any proof of his qualification for the mission. There are no records of him anywhere save for the most recent events and the testimony here. I myself have seen his seal work when they activated around his dwelling during my home welcoming visit following our previous meeting."

It was Sarutobi's turn to be surprised. 'Why didn't Haruki tell me?'

"Further more despite his skill at infiltration and sealing there is little that qualifies him as a Jonin let alone to take on a Kage and the support of his village. Even if Haruki through Fuinjutsu is able to neutralize the Mizukage's biju, which is doubtful without two teams of anbu working in tandem, he still has to fight the young Kage and his legions."

"I trust Haruki's skills. Is the not enough Danzo?"

"It is the duty of the Hokage to ensure the well being of the ninja of this village to the beat of their ability. Yet despite such an extensive mission and success Kazama-san has been overlooked by you for all policies concerning those that return for extensive missions. He hasn't received a health screening, psych evaluation, and most importantly none of the skill evaluation exercises have been preformed. Thus he is in the eyes of the village inactive and should not be on the shinobi roster by your own laws. The one exception is in dire need of the village or should the skill of the ninja be sufficient as to not cause concern but you have asked us to trust a shinobi that may not be fit for duty with a delicate diplomatic mission of great risk. This cannot go unchallenged. Therefore I call a vote for the removal of Kazama Haruki from the mission."

Haruki looked like he was about to explode with fury but knew that if he did he would just be proving Danzo's point. He was also very concerned by Sarutobi's relaxed posture as if he had expected and was prepared for this. And they began to vote.

"Very well," Hituzen began carefully with a subtle smirk that only Danzo seemed to get.

"If you cannot trust my judgement then I suppose I have no choice but to put on a demonstration."

Everyone seemed puzzled with what the Hokage could mean.

Haruki on the other hand was starting to get an idea and he wasn't sure he liked it.

"In an effort to prove Haruki's skill and adhere to the councils apprehensions, in one week's time Haruki and I will put on an exhibition match for all those above Genin rank in the Chunin exam stadium. No holds barred. Should he be able to hold his own or defeat me, that will be more than enough evidence of his skill I think. This not up for debate or discussion and will happen regardless of this vote. Now then I believe we must resolve elder Danzo's motion."

"Choza Achimichi, head of the Achimichi clan, I vote no. I feel that all of this is a bit unnecessary and didn't we just approve him as our seal master? He should be here organizing the sealing corps and outfitting Konoha's defenses while recovering from his mission."

"Inochi Yamanaka, head of the Yamanaka clan, I vote no. Pardon me let me rephrase that. Hell No! I mean no offense to Haruki-San but I've already made my opinion quite clear to you on the matter of Haruki's treatment, Hokage-sama. He deserves better even if he himself doesn't want it. "

"Shikaku Nara, Nara clan head, it's troublesome but I vote yes. We need to know what Haruki is capable of to properly utilize him in the village. Plus this could be an opportunity to boost moral among the troops that don't often get to see such events and live to tell the tale. I'm sure a medical team will be on standby and there are plenty of loyal shinobi present to intervene should things go to far. Haruki fits this mission perfectly and we just approved the treaty that will give him the help he needs."

"Shibi Aburama, head of the Aburama clan, I vote yes. If Haruki-San can prove that he is strong enough to hold his own against a Kage without the element of surprise then I'm quite certain he is qualified for the mission. I also trust him and the Hokage not to kill each other."

"Tsume Izunaka, head of the Izunaka clan, no I don't care how qualified he is. Haruki has been in enemy territory for 8 years. In deep cover with incredible stress that I can practically smell coming off of him. Someone else should step up and take this mission."

"Hiashi Hyūga head of the Hyūga clan, I vote yes. I agree as it serves the purpose of Danzo's reservation as to the capability of Haruki skills in battle and I myself am curious to see just what Haruki-san can do."

"Tojiro Motosai, civilian representative to the council, I vote no as its not open to civilians."

"Horuma Mitokado, village elder, I vote no this is ridiculous and foolish, there is no need for potential injury to assets of the village. As other council members have pointed out, we should have Haruki focus of his new position and acclimating to life in this village. Such a critical asset doesn't need to be risked on a gamble worthy of Senju Tsunade herself."

"Koharu Utatane, village elder, I vote no and I cannot believe this is even being considered. This is unprecedented foolhardiness even for you Hiruzen. What if an attack should occurs while this match of yours is going on and we are caught unawares? With our forces occupied and you potentially injured or at the least winded how can you preform your duties as Hokage."

There was a long pause as everyone turned with baited breath to Donzo. His vote would break the tie.

"I, Shiruma Danzo, head of the Shiruma Clan and village elder, vote in favor of the measure. If Haruki can defeat Hiruzen... I mean Hokage-sama, then we should have no objection to him carrying out his duty to the village. Not just anyone can challenge a Kage even in a friendly setting and it will test more than his physical skills. Should he win there is no need to question him. But... Should he fail. He should immediately be moved to the reserve unit and surrendered to me for in-depth treatment and reconditioning until he is deemed fit for duty."

Few times required more of Haruki's already strained self control then this. He knew he should have expected something to go wrong. Some opposition or obstacle he had expected. The last place he thought it would come from though was the Sandaime Hokage. And now Danzo was capitalizing on it. Worst of all though he could never prove it he could swear those two had planned this. So now he had a match to defeat the God of Shinobi, the Professor himself, in front of a crowd of leaf ninja and he could not use half of his abilities because it would raise to many questions like 'why does some no name shinobi that reminds us of the fourth with red hair know the rasengan?' Yes everything was just peachy.

Those that looked at Haruki for a reaction witnessed what could only be described as a typhoon barely bottled by very thin fragile stony glass. Some were tempted to poke it and see what happened but wisely decided to refrain for the moment, as no good would come from angering the seal master.

"That is agreeable", the Hokage finally said nonchalantly. "Haruki and I will face off in one weeks time. Spread the word among the ANBU, Jonin and chunin but only that I will be testing someone and only those that are off duty may attend. Haruki, You are forbidden from entering the arena until the day and time of our match or you forfeit. You may use training ground 47 to prepare all to yourself or any other grounds that you wish so long as others are aware and safe. "

The red heads tight nod was all the reply the old Hokage got.

"Well I do believe that concludes our business. I call the meeting adjourned. You are dismissed."

No one moved for a moment as Haruki and the Hokage deactivated the security seals. Haruki then with arms stuffed in his trench coat spun on his heal and walked with slow measured overly controlled steps to the door not making eye contact with anyone. Kakashi after sharing a meaningful glance with the other Sensei got up and they as a group filed out and caught up with the red head.

The rest of the various groups broke off. The two Hyūga heading to their compound along with Shibi and Tsume who still needed rest after their mission. The elders went to their homes scowling the entire way at the events that has unfolded. The Ino-shika-cho trio walk along in companionable silence each with different worries running through their mind but all centered around one man in particular. The rest of those present departed to their homes ready to let sleep relieve them of the tension they got from tonight. Only one remained in the chamber as the ANBU stood guard on either side of the door. He had not moved and neither had the Hokage. Saying nothing the doors closed with Danzo and the Hokage staring at each other, unspoken messages traveling between them into the quiet of the night.

X.x.X

They were completely silent as the group walked down the streets of Konoha. It was late and they were all a bit tired but none of the Sensei were about to leave the red head. After the bomb that clearly just got dropped on him he clearly needed support. The only problem was none of them quite knew how to do it. Whether it was because they didn't know him well enough or just were lacking in the comforting department in general, they didn't quite know how to begin. Kurenai had tried congratulating him on his recent promotion and had offered going out for drinks. It showed just how far she was willing to go to try and help the obviously emotionally charged red head as this was not like her at all. Haruki has just thanked her and politely turned her down. Even when Gai and Asuma tried to pitch in the red head rebuffed all their attempts. So they contained to walk with him in silence until finally it came for most of them to branch off back to their own homes. Seeing that the red head Jonin did not even break stride as he continued walking down his own way with Kakashi making no indication he was leaving his side, the smoker of the group called out to him.

"Haruki," concern and remorse evident in his voice.

At hearing the tone in his voice the time traveler stop still in his tracks, and though they could not see his face, his eyes widened at the sound. How had it come to this? Why did they care so much?

Taking the stop in his forward progress as a sign of improvement the bearded Jonin tried to keep momentum going and continued,

"We can't imagine what you're going through. It was clear to all of use how blind sided you were by the events of the tonight. And the ultimatum you are subject to, we believe to be completely unfair."

The red head didn't not react any just stood there ridged and listened , so the Jonin continued.

"I don't know why dad is choosing to do this. But you have our full support."

Haruki turns his head just enough to look back at them with one stormy blue eye. The Jonin stare back unblinking as if looking away would take away from his claim.

"You have been a huge impact on our students and on us. And though it may be hard to believe in such short a time we consider you a friend."

They could see a change in something behind the red heads weary eyes but could quite place it.

It was Gai that spoke next.

"We understand that you have your secrets. That there is more going on than we are aware of. We know that whatever it is that it is a heavy burden. Whatever you've been through know that while our youthful curiosity may not abate neither will our trust in you. You've proven yourself even if you hadn't intended to do so to each of us."

And just as swiftly as it left the tension returned full force before his shoulders slackened at the end. His face betrayed nothing though and Gai cursed himself for almost making things worse but it had to be said. Before he could continue though Kurenai spoke softly at last.

"Haruki, we are not demanding your secrets or even implying that you should share them at all. We just want you to know you're not alone anymore. This isn't Komo or wherever you came from. We want to help you. No matter how this test turns out. Not just for the sake of our students that admire you but for your own because you are our comrade and I hope friend. Maybe one day you'll be ready to share. Until then just know we are here."

During her speech, Kuranai had walk within touching distance of the red head, features soft and weighted with worry and sadness. The sweet kind. And when she reached the end she leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek before turning around and walking back over to where the others were. Asuma couldn't even bring himself to be jealous. He knew what she was doing. Inochi's words from the other night came back to him as he thought 'Haruki doesn't understand love anymore.'

When she reached them she nodded to the both of them before turning her head over her shoulder and ruby red eyes met shocked Ice blue.

"Goodnight Haruki, we look forward to seeing you at training."

And after the other two Jonin offered similar parting words, they turned and walked the roads that would take them to their respective homes.

After this Haruki turned frozen in place seemingly ignoring the silver haired Jonin standing next to him watching him carefully with a relaxed pose with a deceptively disinterested lone eye. It wasn't until Haruki's hand had touched his cheek where she kissed him that Haruki had begun walking again silently looking forward and hand caressing his own cheek still. They continued on their way until suddenly Kakashi stopped.

"Haruki..."

Kakashi said with a slight concerned and mildly forceful edge.

"Where are you going?"

"Where does it look like Kakashi? To train." The red head replied with a snarky huff. Why wouldn't he just let him go didn't At this point the sky seemed to darken, wasn't it a full moon tonight?

Kakashi's lone eye squinted dangerously.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. You are clearly upset and training on anger and rage will only get you hurt..."

"I'm not Naruto, Kakashi!" Haruki spat as he whirled around to face the silver haired Jonin. "I'm not some genin that can't take care of himself. And no doubt you would let him go off to train to let off steam."

"Naruto's training doesn't involve flinging A-S rank Jutsu or concentration heavy Fuinjutsu where no doubt the slightest slip can result in a very painful death even for someone as skilled as you." Kakashi replied calmly though you could see his breath as he spoke.

"So you think that I should just sit by and relax until the Hokage's duel huh?! Fight a Kage with just casual preparation. Not just any Kage but arguably the strongest of the 3rd tier! Stronger than Onoki of Kekke tota Jiton ! " Haruki knew he was being irrational but he was so angry and hurt at the moment he didn't really care. He didn't know where all this emotion was coming from. Yes he was upset with the Hokage for blind siding him and yes he was slightly nervous about the whole ordeal. Not because he thought he would lose. No quite the opposite. And what if he hurt the old man? It's not like he's an Edo Tensen and could bounce back for everything? How would they all react?! What if his rather... New.. abilities raise too many questions? All this was going through Haruki's mind but none of it explained such intense emotions.

He didn't notice the pressure in the air or the thin sheets of ice from the light dew of the summer night that seemed to spawn every where and most blatantly around him.

"I didn't say that." Kakashi said as he pinched the bridge of his nose irritation set in his voice. Why were people so difficult? His mind was racing with possibilities. Something was very wrong. Why was Haruki's chakra causing this reaction? Did he have a Kekke Genkai?

"Of course you should prepare." He continued gesturing to the side. "But is now really the best time too.."

He was interrupted when Haruki in his tornado of emotions and the famous Uzumaki temper showing itself, got right up in his face. The air dropped drastically and seemed to humm though Haruki didn't seem to notice not even the rumbling that seemed to emanate from the sky at that moment. "You think their right! You think I can't handle it! You WANT them poking around in my head. I bet you even think the Hokage was right too..." He was suddenly and forcibly interrupted when Kakashi grabbed the sides of his arms and yelled with a mixture of rage and exasperated desperation as wind seemed to whip around .

 **"I didn't say he was right!"**

Haruki froze, eyes widened and it was only then that he realized he had been radiating chakra. Oops.

Silence descended on them as Haruki swiftly cut off the chakra flow. Everything even the air itself seemed to sigh in relief, the temperature rose, the ice vanished, the pressure seemed to return to normal. Looking around it didn't seem that anyone had witnessed what had happened. Silence persisted for a moment longer then Kakashi continued still staring Haruki in the eye, concern evident though slightly less frustration.

"I didn't say he was right." He continued much softer with a sigh. He let go of the red head but Haruki did not move nor did he speak. Kakashi rub a hand through his silver hair as he relaxed a bit more, saving is mounting pile of questions for a more stable time. They weren't important right now.

"Look Haruki I can't change what the Hokage did, I can't change what the council decided, I can't change what you went through on your mission and whatever trauma came with it. But, what I can do is help you prepare, watch out for you and be there for you. If that means joining you on silent walks around the village dodging people looking to thank you for one of your miracles so be it." At this point Haruki seemed to blush a little though he was sure it was just embarrassment. Kakashi then fixed him with a reproachful glare. "And if that means I have to stand in your way to keep you from hurting yourself so be it. I am not going to risk your safety or the potential success of your test because of your emotions."

Haruki still didn't say anything and still didn't look away but twitched slightly at that comment.

Kakashi just stood there in the silence resolutely blocking the street that led out towards the training grounds. In all the time he had known the red head and observed him, he had never seen him act this way. What did Old man Sarutobi do?

Patiently waiting for some sort of reaction. Getting none he continued in a soft neutral tone.

"I think right now what would be best for you is a good long rest. You will not beat Hokage-sama with anything less than your best. Now we can continue to stand here or we can go back to your apartment."

Haruki took a few more steady breaths and finally broke eye contact. He stuff his hand back in his pockets feeling like a chastised child and wrestling with the events that had just unfolded that he hadn't managed to shove away. Still when he started walking in the direction of his home without so much as a nod of acceptance, Kakashi walked with him step for step. He didn't have his book out and any signs of tension seemed to have abated. He almost hated himself for potential contributing to the red heads current state of mind but was confident he was doing the right thing. Gai didn't give up on him all those years ago and he wasn't going to give up on Haruki now.

They continued on the path neither shinobi speaking until they came to the red heads apartment. As the red head deactivated the security seals and got out the key Kakashi had slid down against the railing opposite Haruki's door and was seemingly making myself comfortable. Haruki opened the door a few inches and turned, hand still on the nob, to one eyed Jonin eyebrow raised.

"What are you doing?"

"Ensuring that you don't attempt to go and train without a proper rest." He replied nonchalantly as if it was a regular occurrence and the most logical not stalkerish thing to do.

Kakashi who had been getting himself situated had been expecting some push back or snarky comment or perhaps another burst of emotion. When none came he got curious and looked up to meet the red heads gaze only to find the door wide open and Haruki inside having just taken his sandals, Jonin vest, and trench coat off and walking toward his bed room. "There is a couch if you want it." And without further ceremony or exchange the red disappeared into his room, the bedroom door closing behind with a soft click.

Kakashi sat there completely stunned. Did Haruki just invite him to... sleep over? Kakashi sat there puzzled and bemused at that notion and as the minutes tict by and the front door remained open, he began to wonder if the red head was serious? Was this some sort of test of trust? Kakashi remained seated another half hour pondering everything that he knew and everything he didn't know about Kazuma Haruki before he got up and walked inside. He twitched at the tingling sensation that shot through him as the security seals seemed to wash over him and accept his entrance. Closing the door behind him, Kakashi settled in to enjoy the rest of the night.

Meanwhile, in the Hokage's office, the Hokage issued a tired but pleased sigh as the Spyglass Jutsu fizzled trying to look inside the sealed apartment. He had of course seen the altercation earlier between the two Jonin. It had been a big gamble but it seemed to be paying off. 'Haruki needed the push.' He said to himself hoping that it was a push in the right direction.

X.x.X

Kakashi awoke to a divine smell and the sound of sizzling. He opened his lone eye to stare at a blank ceiling, wondering who was in his apartment, how they got there and if he should kill them before or after breakfast.

Then in a moment of clarity, 'wait this isn't my apartment'. Fully awake Kakashi jolts upright and all but springs from the couch he had been asleep on. In the process he smacks his shin into the seal reinforced coffee table. Suffice to say the table is fine. "Itai Itai!"

"Kakashi?!" He hears a questioning voice call from the kitchen. Haruki rounds the corner to see Kakashi holding his shin hoping on one leg. After a moment of staring at the unfortunate Jonin nursing his hardly injured leg, Haruki can't help but start chuckling. A chuckle turns into a giggle and a giggle turn into to a full out laugh. It was like a damn that had long been held back was let loose. It was melodious.

Kakashi for his part eye scowled playfully at the red head while inwardly adding to his life win tally for starting the day on such a note. He loved hearing that laugh. Once Haruki had calm down he just eyes the Jonin with a bemused expression. "Well if you're done losing your Taijustu spar with the furniture, breakfast is ready."

He then turned and walked back into the kitchen. Kakashi made to follow (carefully this time) when something registered in his brain about their earlier exchange that morning. Haruki wasn't dressed.

Well that's not completely accurate. He was clearly wearing ANBU style pants and what looked like light blue boxer briefs under but everything else was uncovered. He could see his ANBU tattoo just like before but that's not what caught his attention. Nor was it the taunt and powerful physique that seemed chiseled out of marble. (I mean seriously this guy could give Gai a run for his money.) No it was the jagged scar across his left shoulder blade right where his heart should be, the only blemish oddly enough, that had the cyclops complete attention.

Trying not to get caught staring as the red head walked over to the counter top while Kakashi took a seat in the kitchen. He had relieved himself of his Jonin flack jacket last night.

Breakfast consisted of steamed rice, miso soup grilled salmon rolled tamagoyaki and various side dishes.

They eat together in companionable silence when Haruki set his glass down pointedly. Kakashi not sure what he was suppose to do just begins to collect the dishes. He stops when the red head looks him directly in the eye and says. "Thank you Kakashi. For last night." Kakashi hesitated for a moment unsure how to respond. He settled for an eye smile and "what are friends for". Haruki smiled softly in return.

"I suppose you have some questions. I could stand to give a few answers."

Kakashi looks surprised at this and tries to see if the red head is joking but the sincerity on his face is unmistakable.

Kakashi set the dishes back on the table and sat down. "Can you settle for two right now?"

The red head nodded soft smile still in place with a bit of relief in his eyes.

After being reassured, Kakashi leaned forward, "The two things I would like to know at the present are what happened last night?"

The red head seemed to have expected this as there was no visible reaction. Kakashi then let his eyes drift the giant mangled scar across the red heads well developed left pectoral and gestured to it with his hand. "And how you got that? I'm sure there is quite the story." This time he got a very visibly reaction as the red head immediately stiffened all his muscles moved and coiled, his eyes gaining a lost look for a moment before refocusing. Kakashi was about to say never mind to that last question when the red head began speaking.

"My scar is a long story. One that I don't really talk about. The short version is my best friend and I were at odds and he stabbed me in the chest with nature chakra enhanced lightning. Almost killed me too. We eventually made up before he died. But suffice to say it's not a memory I cherish. I don't want to share more than that right now."

Kakashi just nodded completely understanding that sentiment though internally he was filing this away for later with questions on what technique was used and how Haruki had survived it? He pushed these thoughts away as Haruki began again explaining last night's events with the story he and Kurama had concocted the night before (though Kakashi didn't know that).

"What you saw last night was the results an experiment I was subjected to when I first started my mission. A man named Hiruko was experimenting with bloodline DNA and had been near the border of Rai no kuni and Mizu no kuni hunting survivors from the bloodline purges and Komo shinobi. He succeeded in capturing me and two others. They didn't survive. Frankly I shouldn't have either the man is worse than Orochimaru but due to my unique gene pool my body was able to recover from the experiment. In a sense I am a success story for the insane man. A biproduct of this was some new abilities he did not anticipate me having and I used those to escape where I then continued my mission. So what you saw last night was my Hyoton chakra. It's not something I really like talking about either and would appreciate you keeping this ability secret until needed. I'll have to reveal it fighting the Old man anyway."

Kakashi accepted this easily enough and nodded. He was amazed at the red heads resolve and resilience to have endured what he did. His respect for the red head went up several notches. He also made a mental note to kill this Hiruko should they ever meet. (Irony) He wasn't overly concerned about it though. This man was basically another Tenzo.

'Well at least he's not constantly calling me senpai' Kakashi noted with an internal dead plain expression.

Satisfied in his answers and happy with the red head for opening up Kakashi got up and made his way to sink to wash the dishes.

"So are you going to go training today? Or should I expect you for team 7's usual?"

"Unfortunately I have to report to the Hokage. After that, inevitably, long meeting I'll savage the remaining time to train myself, by the time I'm done you guys will be doing D-ranks and I'm not in the mood to help with those. Then I train with the other teams over the next couple of days. So it won't be until just before my duel that I'll be available."

Kakashi just kept rinsing the dishes completely unfazed. "Well that's out of the question. The kids won't survive that long without you. They'd boycott training sessions until I got you back, so we will just do our D-rank first."

Haruki just dead plained at the copy ninja's back. 'Naruto? Sasuke? Boycott training? Those don't even belong in the same sentence.'

"Fine I'll be there."

Before long Kakashi said his goodbyes, gathered his things, and made his way back to his own apartment. Haruki finished getting ready and prepared to leave himself not too long after Kakashi. Securing his apartment's seals he checked the time and finding it to be sufficiently late in the morning to make the Hokage sweat a little he made his way to the Hokage tower.

x.X.x

The Hokage was mildly perturbed. The humor in that came in the fact that he was perturbed at himself. Why? Because Haruki's absence was actually BOTHERING him. Surely the man couldn't be that angry with him? But to be almost 6 hours late to report in. The Hokage knew better then to send shinobi for him. The episode or almost episode between Haruki and Kakashi the night before was evidence enough that may not be a good idea so soon. If Haruki had Kushina's temper all the more reason. Sarutobi barely repressed a shudder as he heard a knock at the door. Quickly setting aside the paperwork, he was working in and schooling his features, thinking it was the red head, Sarutobi called out to come in. However, the door opened to reveal Shukaku his Jonin commander instead, lazy slouch firmly in place but sporting a small grim frown as he entered. Intrigued and slightly worried the Hokage greeted the Nara clan head, "Good afternoon Shikaku. Is there something the matter?"

The Nara replied in a controlled and serious voice, "Hokage-sama could I speak to you privately for minute."

Now definitely concerned Hurizen signaled his ANBU out of the room and activated the security seals. After receiving a motion to continue Shikaku began.

"Hokage-sama before I continue I must inform me that as of yesterday afternoon. I became aware of Haruki's unique relationship with time."

The Hokage stiffened and narrowed his eyes at that revelation but made no effort to interrupt.

"I have not shared this with anyone nor do I plan too. I figured it out on my own mainly because I have pieces other do not. Haruki confirmed it after I cornered it out of him." Again his voice was controlled and calm as he paused again.

The Hokage relaxed a bit at that but still seemed concerned. Though it explained the odd behavior. Something still wasn't right.

"So he hasn't been by yet. I saw the Chunin renovating the office across from mine but they were waiting for Haruki's input on where to place everything. I was told he was due 6 hours ago."

"No he has not and yes he was." The Hokage replied slightly nervous about where this was going.

Seeing he was ready to continue,

"Permission to speak freely Hokage-sama."

Internally the Hokage sighed. He really didn't want to have to deal with this. But maybe it wouldn't be so bad. "Permission granted."

Shikaku took a deep breath. "Being aware of Haruki's unique circumstances and of what little I gather from your plans. I have to ask you one thing concerning your decision to test Haruki... Are you out of your GOD. DAMN. MIND!?"

Nope it was bad. Very much so indeed. And the Nara started pacing.

"I fail to understand, how putting Haruki in the position to either fight you and show his hand or have his movements be crippled is a good idea? We both know he can fight a Kage shinobi and we know why. How are we going to explain that to the council because we both know Haruki doesn't have the option to lose? And can you imagine the mental stress you just put him under? He was fighting the war to end all wars not even three weeks ago!"

"Shikaku..."

"I mean if Inochi ever figures it out he will have both our heads. I know you believe he can't be helped but we have to at least try right? Not make it worse!"

"Shikaku."

"And another thing, has Haruki even told you what abilities he has? What is they are identifiable to people that he shouldn't know. I have little doubt that you intend to teach Naruto his parents' techniques so Haruki probably knows them. And..."

"SHIKAKU! "

Suddenly a heavy Chakra presence flooded the room and Shikaku's back straitened and mouth clicked closed. Perhaps he had pushed it too far. But, judging by the Hokage's expression and by the rapidly disappearing chakra, he was just slightly annoyed at not being given the chance to reply.

The Hokage for his part was more so intrigued than anything else that his Jonin commander felt so strongly about it as to have an unannounced meeting to then yell at him about it. Even more so since said man was Shikaku Nara. 'Curious,' he wondered if others had similar thoughts.

Addressing the slightly relaxing Jonin who was grinning sheepishly under the Hokage's gaze.

"While the severity of your reaction was unexpected I'm not surprised by your objection. And while it is not necessary that I do so, I will try and explain my reasoning."

Shikaku just nodded and waited patiently for the Hokage to begin.

Hurizen stood up and approached the window looking over the village.

"The surprise of Haruki was an unfortunate necessity to prevent others from thinking it was a prearranged deal, but that is really just an excuse for the primary hidden reason. The truth is that Haruki is quite determined to remain as detached and under the notice of others as he can. This much I'm sure you gathered. It's certainly indicative of his mental state given he came from what we know as Naruto. But that is not the way of the leaf village nor is that the way of the Will of Fire I know to be burning deep within."

Turning back to face the Jonin, Sarutobi walk back to his desk. "Haruki claims this is prevent unwanted attention to early. However it became apparent quickly that his behavior had made no headway in forestalling such attention and left us with more questions to answer. No, Haruki wants to remain in the background because of what he's been through. It's easier. Unfortunately to accomplish what he wishes to do he needs respect, reputation, concrete standing, and most importantly people. It only helps that in gaining these he can begin to self mend his heart at least in part. But it's a treatment we cannot do to him or for him and required me giving a solid push in the form of a staged ultimatum."

Here Shikaku's eyed widened as it clicked. "You were hoping he would react as he did. Manipulate him into demonstrating both his strength as a ninja but his strength of character all while pushing him toward the few bonds he has here."

"And it settles the issues with the opposition while permitting us to accomplish our own ends."

Shikaku nodded processing everything. "But are you sure it will work. What if it has the opposite effect?"

"I've already witnessed positive development. Haruki growing attached to the Sensei of Naruto's generation, despite his own efforts it would seem" the Hokage replied with a small smile.

"I admit it was a risk but it's necessary. For his own good if nothing else. As to your other points, I have an idea of some of his skills and he no doubt has the capacity to defeat me though I don't exactly plan on letting that happen. I hope to make him my sparring partner after this. All that's left is to concoct a story and for that we need information from Haruki and now that you are in the loop we can make it air tight."

Shikaku nodded. Perhaps he had let his concern for Haruki blind him a bit. He could understand the Hokage's decision, the others though...

"You should know Hokage-sama. The other council members and Jonin are less then pleased about the situation. This had better go well or you may just have a situation on hand."

The Hokage just nodded grimly, he knew the risks of his decision but he was confident in it.

It was then that Hiruzen felt a jolt as the security seals were violently and forcibly removed, followed by a deceptively polite knock on the door.

Hiruzen and Shikaku both looked at each other before the Hokage permitted entrance. The door opened and immediately the air seemed to freeze under an Icy blue gaze contrasting powerfully with the heat that seemed to roll off his unruly red hair in his wake.

As Haruki swept into the room though, his face sported a soft smile which beguiled his mood.

"I apologize Hokage-sama I was unaware you were in a meeting. I was delayed so I thought I would step in but I can come back another time." Haruki finished in an all to sweet voice thought the look in his ees when they landed on Shikaku was sharp.

Seeing this the Clan quickly gestured with his arms that h had no part in what was going on. Though Haruki didn't seem to react well to that thought either. He just had to be so troublesome.

'So that's how it's going to be is it. Didn't know I was in a meeting my ass. So the security seals deactivated themselves is it.' The Hokage frowned as he thought in a snarky voice.

"No, Haruki that's quite alright. Come we have to get you settled in you new office and then I'm sure the three of us have much to discuss over lunch."

Not even waiting to be excused the red head didn't even bother opening the door but shunshin'd out of the office without another word.

 _'Hmmm. Not entering via the window. Not leaving by the door. Bare minimum interaction. Not even acknowledging Shikaku. Passive aggressive tone hidden carefully behind kind sentiment. Hmmm. Quiet. Hmmmm. This isn't Kushina angry at all. Oh no it's much worse. This is Minato angry.'_ Sarutobi thought with a grimace and cold shiver.

"Well better get this over with." He said picking up a stack of papers from his desk. He handed it to Shikaku. "Shikaku I herby order you to deliver Haruki his first stack of paperwork while joining us for our next meeting."

Shikaku blanched at that and stared at the Hokage with a look of betrayal. Inwardly the Hokage was doing a little dance at avoiding the eternal wrath of the red head through his sacrificial price Shikaku.

Grumbling something about "The epitome of troublesome" Shikaku took the paperwork and headed out of the office the Hokage following close behind.

x.X.x

Haruki huffed a moody tired sigh as he made his way towards where he knew team seven would be training. He knew he was late of course by a few minutes but considering who their Sensei was he could be forgiven. The meeting with the Hokage and Shikaku went as well as could be expected. He wasn't quite willing to let the matter go just yet. They formed a plan to explain is new abilities after he reveals them to Konoha during the duel. Haruki had told them about what he had told Kakashi and they decided to use that as a base. Of course that wasn't what really happened. Hiruko had been long dead before Haruki was 'granted' his abilities by Orochimaru. Before he ran out of lives, Orochimaru took a page out of Kabuto's book and went grave robbing. He then drugged Naruto during one of the few nights he wasn't on the main front and used his own knowledge and Hiruko's Jutsu to splice new genetics into him. Specifically to give him potentially other bloodline. Well it did much more than that and there was a heavy price, yet, had Orochimaru not done the procedure, it is doubtful they would have had the edge they needed to end Obito and Kabuto. Fortunately for him he actually had time to refine these abilities now. He needed every edge he could get. Speaking of which, he would have to do something about his sword soon. It needed an upgrade.

It was these thoughts that were rushing through the red heads mind as he came upon training ground three. He noticed immediately that they had already started though they hadn't noticed him yet. Kakashi was noticeably missing though he could sense his presence in the air not too far off. No doubt hiding from his own genin again. What was interesting was Sasuke and Naruto seemed to be in a full on spar with Sakura watching on. Seeing and opportunity presenting itself when Sasuke dispelled Naruto's kage bunshin and began going through seals Haruki's face spread into a foxy grin as he tied his hair back. This was going to be fun. And then he flash stepped into the middle of the action.

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (Katon: Grand Fireball jutsu) yelled Sasuke as he shot a giant fireball across the field of incredible size for a genin.

 **Suiton: Suijinheki** (Suiton: Water encamping wall Jutsu) a voice whispered in his ear from seemingly all around. Sasuke had enough time to see steam erupt from where he sent his fireball before his senses a presence behind him and was kicked across the clearing into the steam. He tried to orient himself to land in a crouch but was interrupted when another body impacted him. Collecting himself off the ground quickly he discover the other body was Naruto who was rubbing his right side and lower back as he himself got up. They immediately locked eyes and stood back to back.

"What's going on Sasuke?! Who's attacking us?!"

"I don't know. Just be calm and vigilant. Be ready to move. We'll wait for the smoke to clear."

It was then that they heard scream. A scream they both recognized.

"Sakura-chan!"

As Naruto attempted to run off in the direction they heard the voice his arm is graves and yanked harshly.

"Don't go running off you idiot! It's probably a trap! If we act without thinking we can't help her."

Naruto, who had been struggling and about to chew Sasuke out for stopping him paused and relaxed a little.

"Fine. We'll do this together but we have to save her Teme."

"I know, I know. I'm thinking but why hasn't the steam blown away. It appears to be some sort of Jutsu to inhibit sight. And whatever enemy can use this, probably has a way around the handicap or operates just as efficiently without it."

Just then they heard deep laughter echo all around them.

"How perceptive little genin, I'm impressed. So tell me how are you going to fight an enemy you can't see and save your pretty little friend."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He was just about to issue orders when Naruto yanked him to his side.

In the nick of time too as a Kuni knife whistled past where Sasuke was previously standing. His eyes widened a bit as he hadn't sensed anything coming at him.

"That was close." Naruto began before flinching and and yelling at Sasuke. "Incoming at 3 and 6 o'clock. I've got the others." Sasuke blinked owlishly for a second before nodding seemingly coming to terms with Naruto's apparent sensing abilities rather easily and prepared himself. Naruto withdrew three shurikan and a kunia from his pounce before flinging the shurikan in the 3 o'clock direction. There were some clanging sounds in the now obvious mist before two kunia appeared out of the mist in the 6 o'clock direction. Naruto quickly deflected both before landing back next Sasuke who had just deflected his own barrage from the other cardinal directions.

"Hahaha well done. You survived wave one. Let's see how much more you can take."

Sasuke cursed at that _. 'If the enemy keeps us pinned like this how are we going to get out.'_

After dodging and deflecting another wave of sharp metal projectiles, Sasuke spoke quietly to Naruto. "Naruto I want you to make 20 clones; henge ten into shurikan I'm going to launch them out of the mist have the rest make a break for it. Report back what you find."

Naruto grumbled something about bossy Uchiha but does what is asked. They act as the next wave of shredding metal cones at them, seemingly from every direction.

"Naruto give me a boost." Sasuke backflips away from a barrage, that landed where he was moments later, high enough to be under Naruto as Naruto coils like a spring. In an impressive display or coordination and strength Naruto twists and launches Sasuke into the air where the mist thins and Sasuke spinning from the launch flings the ten henged Naruto's towards the edges. As he's flipping down Naruto yells, "Sasuke the biggest fireball you've got 27 degrees to the right of the 5th. I'll cover you."

Sasuke waste no time going through handseals as he orients himself while falling to fire at the appropriate angle. He hears the summoning and dispelling of many clones as Naruto continues to take the kunia and shurikan for him as there were just too many to counter with his limited ammunition and skill. _'Just a bit more Naruto.'_ Sasuke thought just before he ended in the Tora seal. _'You better be right about this dobe!_ ' **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu)! He then unleashed his largest fireball to date using as much of his chakra as he felt he could safely use. The raging angry ball of red hot flames shot through the mist steaming and Expanding towards it's unknown target.

 **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu** (Suiton: water dragon Jutsu)!

The mist faded almost immediately as a monstrous construct of water in the form of a dragon roared and shot towards them, eating Sasuke's fireball without much effort before continuing towards them and producing steam out of the mouth. It was about to reach them just as Susuke was touching the ground when Naruto had two clones throw the both of them out of the way.

The explosion was massive. Rock dirt mud and metal bits were everywhere as the two boys rolled to their feet surveying the area, trying and somewhat failing not to gawk and the destruction for the Jutsu. A Jutsu that would no doubt kill them had it hit. Steam was still billowing out of the crater. They braced their shaking limbs preparing for the next assault. But all that came was clapping.

Both boys turned around to the sound and found their sensei walling towards them.

"Kaka-sensei it was you? Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto yelled in slight confusion and relief.

"Not quite and don't worry she's safe. Probably recovering from the prank you two were just subject too." You could practically hear the grin in his voice. Their sensei was obviously amused himself.

"Well done you two. I wasn't sure how you would react to a sudden combat situation as intense as that one but you worked together and used what you had as best you could." Seeing the two perk up for a moment as he was speaking he continued. "Don't get me wrong you two would so be dead but I think I'll let your opponent explain why." He finished with an eye smile gesturing behind them.

They turned and saw Haruki and Sakura walk out of the steamed crater. Both had grins plastered on their faces.

"See I told you it would be fun to watch."

Sakura just giggled in reply though she did look rather sheepish when the boys looked at her with a mixture of shock and frustration.

Haruki then turned and addressed the two boys who by this point were glaring daggers at him.

"Well I must echo your sensei's remarks. Well done. You both responded as shinobi would. Sasuke you kept calm and factored in your teammates strengths and your own weaknesses when forming a stratagey. You also managed to release a fireball bigger and more powerful then I would have thought possible."

Sasuke straightened at the praise and a small smile appeared on his face.

"however,"

And the smile disappeared.

"It is important to understand the areas you still need to grow. You flexibility and self-awareness while performing jutsu need to improve or your teammates will continue to get injured covering you." Haruki said this as he gestured to Naruto and specifically his left arm, which had a tear in the jumpsuit and blood coming out. Sauske's eyes widened a bit as he registered that Naruto must have thrown himself infront of that last wave. Respect for the blond grew slightly at that revelation. Haruki walked over as his hand started to glow green. "You're lucky they were not poisoned."

Kakashi filed this away and did his best not to stare. Haruki knew medical ninjutsu. He would definitely be asking the red head about it later though.

"You also need to work on your jutsu and sense variety. You are reliant too much on your sense of sight and that is even without your sharingan. And while (Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu) is an excellent jutsu in your arsenal, it is also very draining and to use it only because you lack other options will get you killed as you will run out of energy before your opponent."

Haruki then turned is assessing cerulean gaze onto his blond haired counterpart.

"Naruto, you have shown an excellent mastery of the Kage bunshin Jutsu and its forbidden variant. This will prove to be an asset in your training I think. You also showed remarkable chakra sensing skills for someone your age. Yet, unlike Sasuke you almost lost your temperament when you thought Sakura-chan here was in danger. A shinobi cannot afford to be ruled by his emotions. Don't misunderstand me. Emotions are essential to the job. They keep you human and empower you with your conviction to farther than your enemy every can. The power they give is your will and your will as Konoha shinobi is the Will of Fire. With it inside you, you will not fail. But if you are ruled by your emotions instead then you are little more than a mindless beast asking for your enemy to slaughter you."

At this Naruto visibly gulps under the intensity of his stare thinking of the beast he keeps inside, unaware that Kakashi himself was staring at the red head hearing the same message.

"You also like Sasuke are lacking in the variety of techniques at your disposal. This though is something we can now begin to fix now that each of you have finished the first stages of chakra control. All in all I am most proud of you because I can see that you've learned from each other and you've worked together. And now that you have reached this point I've got a gift for each of you… or at least if your sensei permits."

The two boys were surprised by this but immediately turned and looked at their sensei.

"Well I certainly have no problem with it. They are practically your students too."

Haruki blinked at that and his shoulders seemed to slump though his face didn't change. Kakashi sighed to himself. Why did he always ruin the moment? He knew the red heads body language enough now to know he was saddened by his comment. But before he could attempt to fix his error, Haruki pulled out three scrolls and tossed one to each boy before handing the last to Sakura. Sakura looked at Haruki quizzically but he just motioned her to open it. All three recognized them to be storage scrolls and immediately channeled chakra into them. Three puffs of smoke later and there was a pause in the field and each genin and their silver haired sensei evaluated what appeared.

In Sasuke's scroll there appeared two tanto, a set of weights, several sets of shurikan, a thin piece of paper and a katana.

In Naruto's scroll appeared a different set of weights, a metal staff, a thin piece of paper and 6 other scrolls.

In Sakara's scroll appeared a large set of books, a thin piece of paper and 4 other scrolls.

Kakashi was shocked and his head snapped over to the red head when he saw the paper. Where his students ready for something like that? Well sasuke was already preforming fire jutsu and Haruki did say to treat them equally. But he was going to damned if he want the one to help his students take their first step.

"Alright everyone before we go any further I have an idea as to what Haruki is doing here and I would like to be the one to instruct you if that's alright Haruki."

Seeing the red head nod, Kakashi continued. "Alright I want each of you to pick of the piece of paper."

"What is it Kaka-sensei?" asked a chipper and curious Naruto.

Kakashi could hear a stifled chuckle at the nickname from the read head. Oh he'd get back at him later for it.

"This Naruto is chakra paper. It is harvested from a very special tree that is grown with chakra. It is used to tell shinobi their chakra affinity. Your chakra affinity is which change in chakra nature you are naturally gifted with. It will be easier to perform jutsus of the matching affinity while it will be more difficult to preform jutsu of the opposing nature type."

Kakashi paused to make sure they had digested this information before continuing.

"Now this does not mean you can gain affinities over time. There is training for each affinity type though this paper can only show basic affinities. Now when you chanel chakra into the paper, if it burns you have fire, if it splits in half you have wind, if it crumples then you have lightning, if it crumbles then you have earth, if it get wet you have water. Now go on and try."

Sasuke was the first to try with a bored expression as he already knew he had fire for an affinity. But when he channeled chakra into the paper, the paper crumpled severely and then the edges burst into flame and began to rapidly burn towards the center. Sasuke quickly dropped the paper before looking up at his sensei excitement hidden in his eyes.

"Well, Well Sasuke were you surprised. Fire and lightning that's quite the aggressive combination. Fire is a powerful offence and lighting is as well along with a strong support. And even better that is my primary affinity as well." Kakashi informed him with an eye smile.

Haruki then stepped up gaining their attention. "Sasuke you should know that the swords are all chakra channeling. And should you be willing to give up some of your personal training time id be willing to teach you how to use them properly."

The words had barely left the red heads mouth when Sasuke immediately responded. "Hai!" Sasuke seemed to notice how eager that sounded and blushed a little. It was a bizzare sight for the red head but he kept his face neutral continuing.

"Your natural speed and flexibility if honed properly could make you unbeatable as a swordsman. I can't train you all the time but I would like to get you pointed in the right direction and help where I can. Those weights are reinforced with fuinjutsu to specifically resist your body in such a way to focus on enhancing your speed. They can be deactivated with the smallest amount of chakra but be careful in doing so. Make sure you have time to adjust to their absence. Only I can increase them though I will show kakashi if he's interested incase I'm unavailable."

"Ok, ok my turn!" yelled Naruto excitement and jealousy clearly evident in his voice. It seemed that last gift had made his patience run out.

Kakashi picking up on this turned to Naruto and nooded. "Ok Naruto channel your chakra and see lets see what you get."

He did so and immediately the paper split down the middle, twice, away from his finger and thumb causing him to drop them. Each square then practically liquefied. Water droplets fell of the soaked pieces as they fell to the ground.

Kakashi stare for a moment and blinked and upon hearing a soft chuckle flung his eye to the red head who was laughing seemingly completely unsurprised again. Now it was understandable not to be surprised about Sasuke having to affinities since all uchiha had the fire affinity and usually had another from birth, but for Naruto to have two affinities, especially that one of them was a wind affinity, should be at least mildly surprising for anyone that didn't know about the Uzumaki clan. Perhaps Haruki was more aware of Konoha's secrets then he first thought. Though now that he was thinking about it that hair seemed very curious. He just filled it away though as Haruki had just finished explaining Kakashi's surprised look to the others.

"So I have super rare wind and super flexible water. Wait doesn't that mean that Susuke.."

"Yes your affinities trump sasuke's affinities under normal circumstances." The silver haired jonin interrupted trying to prevent the idiot from starting a fight through unnecessary gloating.

"That's not what I meant. I mean mine are perfect for combinations with wind strengthens his fire and his lightning can travel on my water. That is after I learn some jutsu and we train some more."

This caught everyone including Sasuke by surprise though he looked excited by the prospect.

"Yes and lucky for you those are two of my affinities as well. I had a hunch that those would be your affinities so I included two jutsu of each type in the scrolls along with a beginners scroll for fuinjutsu."

This just made kakashi more suspicious. How had Harruki known? Maybe it was just a hunch, after all he had those himself.

"The weights are different from Sasuke's in that their fuinjutsu formula is designed to increase your raw power to capitalize on incredible stamina. That's not to say you can't gain speed or that Sasuke can't gain power. But for now it is better to train your strengths to give you time to train your weaknesses. You are the right and left arms of the team."

Haruki was about to turn to sakura when Naruto cut him off.

"But what about the last scroll and the staff. Are you going to give me private lessons like Sasuke."

Haruki turned back to look and Naruto who was staring at him with uncertainty.

"Oh those are not from me though I was told to deliver them with the message that your tutor will meet with you soon. That scroll is to get you started on the basic stances and katas. As for private training, you and I will be doing fuinjutsu more in depth than with the group because they have their own skills and specialties to hone."

This seemed to satisfy the blond though it was obvious he was trying to figure out who his tutor might be. Kakashi could guess and if he was right… well now he understood why he was giving Sasuke private training.

Naruto then turned though to Sakura who was holding her paper but was looking in what seemed to be a medical book.

"Sakura-chan aren't you going to find out your affinity like us!"

Caught unawares the girl dropped her book and looked up sheepishly saying, "oh right. Opps." Inwardly she was screaming and Naruto-baka for distracting her from her book.

Sensing her thoughts Kakashi intervenes. "Ma ma no need to rush Naruto."

Sakura however was already molding chakra into the paper. The paper immediately stared to crumble from the edges before the middle crinkled and crumpled in on itself.

Kakashi couldn't contain his surprise and neither could Sasuke or Naruto.

"Well, that's …unusual."

"Did I do something wrong?" Ask Sakura as she looked at each of the shocked faces eyes finally landing on her sensei as he spoke.

"No, sakura they are just surprised. Its uncommon for civilian born children to have more then one affinity even more so that one is weak to the other." Answered Haruki as he leveled her a reassuring look.

' _But clearly your not."_ Thought Kakashi as he wondered at the red head. ' _and if my assumption is right then..'_

"As for your scrolls, they contain two Doton jutsu and one Raiton jutsu along with elemental affinity tips for both in the last scroll. But the main gift is the medical books to begin you journey as a medical ninja. If that's where you desire to take yourself. These two will need you to patch them up until they can learn to do so themselves. Besides your amazing chakra control makes you a natural for this." Haruki finished with such a reassuring smile who wouldn't believe him now?

Sakura grinned and seemed to preen under the praise; quickly she picked up the book she had been holding earlier. "And you'll help me right. To um make sure I'm doing it right."

Haruki smiled and nodded. "Without a doubt, and I have a friend over at the hospital that I'm sure would love to help out when I'm not around. I'll introduce you after you've got some of the basics down. If you work hard and never give up I have little doubt you'll become as powerful as these two. Besides… "

Here Haruki knelt down to her level and spoke almost as if to someone else though the children didn't seem to notice.

"Who other than you can keep these to knuckle heads in check and stuck together." He finished softly with a hint or regret perhaps that he hadn't meant to come out but did anyway.

As Sakura smile gratefully up at the red haired Jonin, hints of tears could be seen behind her eyes, and in a moment of spontaneous gratitude closed the short distance between them and wrapped the red head in a hug.

Haruki freezes even as he returns the hug. His mind is instantly returned to the last time he had been hugged by his dearest female friend. Just before that mission. Just before the end. Just before….

"HARUKI!"

Wait that was Kakashi's voice? Wasn't he dead?

It was then that the world sprung back to reality and Haruki could see Kakashi fast approaching as the other two genin seemed to be trembling and staring at him with wide eyes. He then noticed the fact that his chakra was flaring. Wildly.

Ah. That would explain their panicked looks.

Sakura though who was on the inside of the bubble seemed perfecty fine and even slightly confused as to what was going on. Staring at Haruki with bright green eyes. Those eyes hurt but this time for her sake he would make them strong.

Haruki immediately cut off the flow of chakra and suppressed it. Kakashi skidded to a halt and seem to just observe but prepared to continue if necessary, it was a demonstration of trust.

"Gomen Sakura-chan. I am very appreciative of your kindness. You remind me of someone I loved very much. One I am proud to say you mirror in many ways. It was because of this resemblance that I had the hunch as to your affinities." Haruki turned to the still twitching boys. "And that is why you don't lose control to you emotions."

The two boys just nodded and let the nerves leave them as best they could. The message seemed to sink in better after feeling such chakra.

Kakashi for his part was unsure of how to take the red heads explanation. Chakra natures had nothing to do with personality so he should not have been able to use that as an indicator to what her natures might be. On the other hand those emotions were quite real and he could clearly feel them through the chakra. It reminded him way too much of himself. Just what had his friend been through.

Before he had a chance to inquire or break up the moment, Haruki did it for him.

"Now how about we get the training started. I believe it is my turn to decide how training goes. So Naruto and Sasuke put on your weights so I can adjust them and follow me."

Haruki then made three clones and they were already standing in front of each of the students.

After Haruki took each member off to a different part of the clearing. It was just him and Kakashi left. They stood together in silence listening to the sounds of training coming from the various areas around the clearing. In one area in particular there was the sudden presence of a lot of Naruto kage bunshin. Kakashi continued to look side long at his newest friend, mind busy trying to make sense of everything. Haruki broke the silence before long, no doubt aware of the cyclops blatant staring.

"Wanna train?"

Kakashi turned to him and blinked.

"What?"

"Do you wanna train? I know you still haven't gotten the hang of that Suiton jutsu I showed you yet." The red head answered glancing over his shoulder. "I figured if the kids are pushing themselves to such limits why shouldn't we."

Kakashi seemed to mull it over for a second seeming uncomfortable with receiving help from anyone before eye smiling and nodded.

"Well cyclops get that eye of yours out and let's get started." The red head finished with a grin.

x.X.x

Hours later the sun had already set and the last traces of the sunset were beginning when the members of team 7 final called it a day. Kakashi dismissed them with the orders to get a meal together before heading home for a rest. Tomorrow would be come early and they need to rest after the training Haruki had put them through. Each of the genin had made significant progress by the end of the training session. Sasuke had begun his lightning nature elemental training and had learned the basics of kenjutsu very quickly. Naruto managed to learn one of the water jutsu and was nearing completion on his first stage of wind manipulation training. Fuinjutsu was slower going but Haruki made him promise not to use clones to practice his fuinjutsu until Haruki cleared him to do so. Sakura was well on her was to mastering the lightning jutsu that she had been given and had begun the lightning manipulation training. Haruki even had time to go over some of the medical basics with her to expedite her introduction. Kakashi had managed to finally preform the jutsu by the end of the training session to the red heads satisfaction. And so it was that the two Jonin found themselves meandering themselves through the village, Haruki had said that he needed to pick up the reports, applications and other paperwork that his new position required him to now fill out and file. Therefore, the silver haired had naturally offered to accompany him. And so it was that the two made their way to the Hokage tower. It had been a full day since the meeting and by now the announcement of his new position and its purpose would have traveled through the rank and file of all ninja of rank in Konoha. This became evident when they reached the entrance to the Hokage tower and the chunin guards stiffened to attention as he approached. This reaction was usually reserve for people like Shikaku Nara and Ibiki Morino. It was mildly amusing to witness the red head that wanted the least amount of attention to be the center of attention. After entering the office and creating a clone to begin work on the pieces that he didn't want to take with him, he and Kakashi continued on their way toward the red heads apartment.

After taking back roads and side streets for most of the way for one reason or another, they took to the roofs. It wasn't until they were most of the way to Haruki's home that Kakashi spoke up finally.

"So you know medically ninjutsu."

It as usually wasn't a question but Haruki nodded all the same.

Kakashi without even looking up from his book continued. "How good are you?"

"good enough to take care of myself or someone else in a pinch. But not near good enough to be considered a medical ninja. Not by my standards at least."

The copy ninja just hmmm'd at that. No doubt whatever Haruki's standard was it was something ridiculous.

"May I ask who taught you?"

Haruki didn't release and chakra or show any bodily reaction but in his voice it was evident he didn't particularly want to continue this line of conversation.

"My friend. The one I told Sakura about earlier. She was a medial genius like any other. Always coming up with cures an better treatments. She had a short carreer though. I wish now I had paid more attention to her back when… well it doesn't so much matter now."

They continued onward in silence until they arrived at Haruki's apartment. Haruki quickly opened the door and left it open as he walked inside and took of his shinobi sandles, trench coat, and flack jacket. Kakashi walked in after the blond after he called out that he was making dinner and that Kakashi should eat something after using so much chakra.

Dinner was a small affair with light conversation about training and their students. Haruki shared his plans on the training of Gai's team the next morning. And they continued to talk about everything and nothing for a few more hours before Haruki announced he was turning in for the night. And dispelled the clones he had working on his paperwork here and at the Hokage tower. As the bedroom clicked closed, It was quite evident to Kakashi he had just been set up to spend the night again. But for whatever the reason he couldn't bring himself to care. Quickly preparing himself and finding a blanket waiting for him along with a pillow the cyclops smirked at the red heads antics and flopped down on the coach feeling oddly at peace with himself. Tonight seemed to promise a goodnights sleep. For the first time in so long.

x.X.x

Haruki awoke early the next the morning feeling surprisingly refreshed and energized considering the events of the night before. It had been a close call. Kakashi had actually knocked on the door and check on him. He had to brush it off on finding a spider in his bed. But even now as he stretched he could hear her haunting voice. _'You can do it Naruto I believe in you. We will win and we will protect them.'_ She had said. Oh how he had failed her. _'Go Naruto I'll be right behind you.'_ Of course she wasn't. but no doubt she told him that to get him to leave and buy them time. Kabuto had come to collect her personally. They had already lost most of their escort. Out numbered as they were he hadn't wanted to retreat, but their mission to retrieve the supplies was too important to risk and she knew that.

' _Damn it Sakura why were you always right._ ' Thought the red head as he new tears fell from his eyes. Not many though he had cried most of them out in his sleep. Perhaps that why he felt so refreshed. You always feel better after a good cry.

Realizing he would have to be meeting team 9 soon he went and showered and got ready silently. Gathering the pieces he would need for their training today. He entered the main living area and saw kakashi laying facing the couch. Seemingly sound asleep. He could quite figure out why he kept 'arranging' for the cyclops to stay over. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed his company. And it was starting to become different then how he felt back them. More like a friendship and less like a teacher student relationship. Perhaps he was just so used to sasuke living with him from before that it just felt right. He promised himself he would think on it later as he quickly left a note to help himself whenever he liked although warning him against snooping. Grabbing his trench coat and a vocal though soft "See ya later Kakashi" and Haruki was out the door. The door clicked closed and a singular eye cracked open. Seems that he would have time to think on everything afterall.

x.X.x

Haruki approached the training ground he knew team 9 met at, thinking of what crazy exercise he would catch the two training crazies in today. But as he entered the training ground he was surprised to find several more people waiting on him. There was of course Rock Lee and Maito Gai but so was Neji Hyuga and Tenten-chan. The most shocking thing though was the two men standing next to Neji talking amongst themselves. He recognized both of them to be Hizashi Hyuga and Hiashi Hyuga. Haruki wasn't quite sure what was going on but he steeled himself for whatever wrench life was about to through in his face.

"Goodmorning everyone, it appears in my attempt to be early I find myself showed up late." Haruki said with a small smile when he was close enough to be heard. The gennin immediately turned to him and all had smiles of some degree. Gai and the elder Hyuga turned to greet the red head as well. Gai and Hizashi were each sporting there own traditional greetings while Hiashi maintained his neutral expression as usual. Before anyone had the chance to speak Tenten had rushed forward with puppy dog eyes.

"Haruki-senpai please spar with me! I even brought a katana today!"

"Oh How unyouthful Tenten. Stealing the first spar from me. This is something I would expect from my eternal rival not you."

"Lee im sure Haruki will have toime to spar with everyone but I have a new style to review with him. Seeing this to be the case I believe I should be getting the first spar."

Haruki laughed despite the senpai comment. It was both amusing and strange to see his old friends arguing of such petty things as sparing order like… well like children.

"I think I will be able to solve this problem fairly easily." Saying this Haruki then seallessly created three shadow clones. "Each of you will get the first spar and we will review your skills from last week while I discuss this week's training with Gai-sensei. Now off you go. Be sure to stretch before hand"

Each genin went off with a clone to part of the clearing. And now with them occupied and out of the way he could get to the bottom of what was going on around here. His clones were ordered to keep them busy until he signaled them. Hopefully this didn't take too long.

Haruki turned to face the others that were still waiting for a greating.

"Good morning Gai-san, Hizashi-san, Hiashi-sama. I did not realize you were joining us so early."

It was obvious who the comment was meant for and the individual took it as their cue to step forward. After all the red head now had a semblance of authority and should be treated with the appropriate respect, not including the fact they he considered the man a friend.

"Good morning Haruki-dono. While I did come to witness my nephews training and witness your teaching skills, if that's not too much trouble, I also wanted to be sure you received these." The man pulled out from his robes two envelopes. One was clearly addressed to Haruki personally and the other was addressed to the office he now claimed as his own in the hokage tower. Gesturing to the envelope that was addressed to the Hokage tower, Hiashi continued, "This contains all the proper paperwork and applications forms for all the Hyuga that want to join the sealing corps or barrier corps including my own. I was informed that you had already been by to collect the paperwork when I come to drop them off late last night and wanted to make sure you got them." Taking the envelopes from the man Haruki nodded and then observed the one addressed to him. Seeing his curios look the Hyuga clan head made to clarify. "That is a formal invitation to have dinner with the clan this evening. We would be honored to have you join us."

Haruki looked startled at this. This was not what he had been expecting, and he's not sure if he was quite comfortable with it either. Clan dinners like this, especially with this clan, usually involved far too much politics for his liking. But the fact the Clan head had gone out of his way to such a degree and deliver the invitation personal showed just how serious they were. So how could he turn them down? But on the other hand was he really prepared for such an encounter, he did have training to do afterall.

For Gai's part he was mildly surprised by the clan heads move and wondered at what the motivation was. Did he have some favor to ask of Haruki but then why not just ask him? Was he trying to gain favor in the red head's eyes? But didn't he know the red head well enough to no use such tactics? Or was he just using this as an opportunity to thank the Jonin for the service he had done for hiss clan? After looking sidelong and seeing Hizashi's impassive and unconcerned face, he decided to wait and see how Haruki handled the situation and intervene if things seemed to be going south. He had promised to support the red head where he could after all.

Sensing the red head's hesitation Hizashi spoke to try and calm some of the fears he was sure were running through Haruki's mind. "If I may clarify brother I believe we are inviting him to thank him for all the services he has provided our clan and welcome him back to Konoha, though officially it's to celebrate his recent promotion and meet some of those we hope to be his future students. I'm sure you could use a break from training Haruki."

Translation: We are not planning to interrogate you.

Haruki seemed to visible gain some certainty then. How could he say no to a thank you dinner? Especially when he couldn't think of a good excuse.

Nodding in understanding the red head issued his answer. "If that I the case I'm humbled that you would honor me so and gladly accept your invitation." He bowed slightly to them remembering the edicit lessons Hinata had drilled into him for such event.

Pleased by his acceptance Hiashi actually smiled and returned the bow before turning to Gai. "Gai-san you are certainly welcome to attend as well. I will also be inviting Kurenai Yuhi. This is a celebration of the great teachers that have impacted the live of our children."

Pouncing on the opportunity to not be singled out and before Gai could turn the invitation down, Haruki immediately agreed. "Absolutely! It would be most youthful to have you there."

Gai fully aware of what Haruki was doing laughs heartily and acquiesces, "Then I shall endevour to bring my springtime of youth full to bear at the gathering this evening."

Everyone just smiled though Hizashi thought, " _Well Neji is probably going to kill me."_

During this pause Hiashi to the opportunity to be certain that he could witness today's training.

"It's no problem at all Hiashi-sam… -dono , though I must request the small favor not to repeat to others the source of neji's training. You'll understand when you see it."

If Hiashi was surprised by this he didn't say anything but nodded that he agreed.

Haruki then turned to Gai and began going over with him the training he had in mind for the day.

"Gai-san do you mind if I take today's training in a different direction. I want to focus on training them in handling situations where they may find themselves at a disadvantage and hopefully helping the overcome these limitations. Today may be tough on them."

Gai's grin was blinding. "YOSH! That would be most youthful! Whatever you feel is right, I trust your judgement!"

Haruki nodded at this and signaled to the clones to send the genin back over for their training. Each student had worked up a sweat by this point though they appeared to still have plenty of energy. Good they were going to need it.

Once each of the genin had gathered around and were resting Haruki knelt and sat with them as they drank water. The other adults stood around and quietly observed what Haruki would do next.

Haruki look at each one as they recited to him what they had reviewed from last session. After being satisfied with whatever they had said he started explaining to them how training was going to go for the rest of his part of the session.

"Now that each of you has sufficiently warmed up in your strength areas we will use the remainder of our time together to identify and curb your weaknesses. Tenten since you asked first earlier you will be first."

The young girl sprung up despite her earlier spar and went to retrieve her katana again when Haruki put a hand on her shoulder.

"You won't be needing that. We are going to be doing some target practice."

Tenten blinked in confusion as she scanned the area for targets but only saw Haruki walking away from her. When he was about 40 meters away from here in the clearing he turned with a smirk and uttered two words that everyone heard. "Hit me."

Tenten understood immediately but seemed concerned. "What?"

Haruki's smirk widened. "Well weapon's mistress you have starting now one simple goal and that is to hit me with a weapon. You may throw or swing however many you wish. Aim to kill. That is your mission."

In the minds of her teammates and sensei this seemed a bit too simple. _'But Tenten's strength is throwing weapons? This should be easy for her.'_

Tenten looked apprehensive but pulled out a handful of shurikan anyway and flung them with deadly accuracy.

Or so she thought. The shurikan whirled through the air right on target until about a foot from making contact where they then verd off course wildly and harmlessly connected with the ground. The members of team 9 were supremely confused by this none more so than Tenten. Again she flung another set of shurikan at the red head only to get the same result. Haruki for his part just continued to smirk.

"Feel free to hit me any time." He teased.

This made a tic mark appear on the back of Tenten's head and the other members of her team became convinced of he had a death wish.

And so the onslaught began and for the next 30 minutes Tenten sent barrage after barrage of shurikan and kunia and that insufferable red head. But time after time he evaded, without moving and her aim proved false. No matter what tricks she tried whether it was redirecting shurikan midflight or using ninja wire and kunia to try and just touch him. But nothing seemed to work. The shurikan always went off course and the ninja wire just seemed to snap around him. What made it all worse was the red heads continuous taunting about her skills and his smirk never leaving his face. He would yawn, stretch, and bend over. At one point he even started pacing seemingly in deep thought about something as her weapons just continued to miss him by at least a foot every time. Her anger kept her from realizing this fact however, even more so when she realized she was running out of the typically throwable weapons. The Hyuga of the group had long sense activated their Byakugan to try and figure out how the red head was doing it. They had seen then what looked like an ever-moving shell of wind chakra surrounding the blond like an invisible cloak and from the looks of things angling projectiles seemed like just scratching the surface of what it could do. What was amazing though was that Haruki had such control of the element to do so. Though considering what they had previously seen him do with lightning manipulation, it only makes sense that he would be this skilled with his primary element. Hiashi was beginning to see just how Haruki was able to pull off the seal he had heard about. His control over wind chakra was such that he had never scene before. It was just after Tenten's latest volley of projectiles that the red head called out.

"Come now Ten-chan. Surely you've got something up your sleeve that could at least bring me a scratch."

Tenten finally lost her temper hearing his remark and reached for her scrolls on her back.

"Fine since you want it so badly I'll give you my ultimate technique!" she screamed at him before tossing the two scroll in the air and running through a short series of handseals.

 **Ninpo:** **Sōshōryū** (Ninpo: Rising twin Dragons)

She then jump up into the intertwined expanded scrolls spinning.

Those watching on the side lines that knew her were surprised she was using this in a spar, though the Hyuga were unsure if it would prove to be of any use. The adults however were also watching Haruki closely to see his reaction. Its good that they were or they have missed his resigned soft smile. One that seemed to have a hint of regret. It was then that they caught him utter one single word as Tenten started flinging every manner of weapon at ridiculous speeds.

"Finally."

They watched as his hands formed one single seal, his potent chakra released for all to feel, just as the first part of the wave was deflected.

 **Fūton: Daitoppa** (Futon: Great Breakthough)

And then in a second it was as if a hurricane had spawned. Wind thrashed all around towards Tenten even as it was felt by everyone. The scale was colossal and deep gashes appeared thought the clearing and trees were shredded even as all the weapons were shot back toward Tenten at a much higher velocity than they were traveling at originally. The others all were covering their faces even as the intense wind threatened to shred them to pieces. Yet it was like all the blades of wind were being bent around them and it was just the sheer force of the jutsu they were experiencing. They had to channel chakra to feet in order to prevent themselves from being blasted clear across the clearing. What was even more insane was the fact that all the Jonin recognized this jutsu as a c-rank jutsu. It was not normally capable of such destruction or power. And he did it with just one handsign too.

Tenten who had been in the air found herself blown clear across the clearing where she rolled and bounced along the ground as the jutsu past.

It had been just a couple of moments but in that time the clearing had completely changed. Tenten groaned as she made to stand. _"What was that?"_ She survey the carnage of the clearing around her and wondered, " _how did I survive that?"_ Just then the was creak and groaning sound and Tenten looked behind her to see a tree falling on her. She could hear the others yell to get out of the way and watch out but her body just wouldn't respond. But just before the tree reached her it stopped moving and shattered into a bunch of splinters. Then she felt the pain in her back from where she had landed begin to sooth and a voice ask her "Are you alright Tenten?" Tenten realized that it was Haruki's voice and turned to see the red head's hand glowing green over her back and looking straight into her soul with his piercing concerned blue eyes. All she could do is smile as the red head scooped her up bride style and began walking over to the rest of the group. He smiled softly at her nod and spoke softly, "I knew you could handle it you're an incredibly tough shinobi and you performed brilliantly." The konochi found herself blushing under the praise and promptly tried to hide it as she waved off the others concern when he set her down. After checking her over for any major injuries and finding none that Haruki hadn't already taken care of (apparently he was a medical ninja), Gai nodded over to Haruki saying he could continue.

Haruki returned the nod and told Neji to head out to the clearing, as it was his turn. Before he walk out to join him though he left Tenten with some final parting words. "Tenten I want you to think hard about why you couldn't hit me today. We will discuss it further after everyone's trial."

At the word trial the two Hyuga looked at eachother both wondering the same thing. What did Haruki have in store for neji?

x.X.x

Out in the clearing Neji shifted nervously. After seeing what Tenten just had to go through and beginning to see just how powerful of a man this Jonin was, well who wouldn't be a little nervous. Somehow he knew that what they had seen before was just the tip of the iceberg.

When Haruki arrived in position a little ways in front of Neji he pulled out a small alarm clock from his trench coat and told him the rules of engagement for this spar loud enough for everyone to hear.

"The rules for you are as follows: We are both bound to this clearing and cannot leave under any circumstances. Until this alarm clock goes off you are the offensive and will try to hit me continuously using whatever means necessary; however, once this alarm clock goes off you will be on the defensive until I either contain you, knock you out ,or you are forced to yield. Understood?"

Seeing the young Hyuga genius nod. The red head gained a shark-like grin.

"Perfect. We begin now." And in that moment the alarm was clicked though no one was standing next to it and the red head vanished.

Neji immediately launched himself to where the red head had been previously standing and found it to be empty. Perceiving that the red head was no longer there, Neji quickly activated his byakugan only to find that his field of vision was restricted in all directions to only three feet.

A voice then echoed around the clearing in an amused tone, "I'm afraid Neji-kun that won't be of much use to you here. Best of luck to you though. Oh and do remember time is ticking."

Neji, realizing he couldn't force his way through whatever barrier was up, decided to change tactics and try and sense the red head out. He began running around the clearing trying to methodically route out the red head but seemed to find nothing no matter where he went.

In the audience the elder hyuga were both shocked at what they were witnessing. They both of course had heard Kurenih's claim that Haruki had the ability to block the Byakugan's field a vision to an extent but to witness it in person was something all together different. What was even more amazing was the fact that they couldn't visible see the red haired jonin either. They could not even sense the Jonin's chakra presence. The idea that this man would be able to challenge Hiruzen was becoming more and more of a potential reality.

"What's going on?"

Lee's voice broke them from their thoughts.

"Why isn't Neji using his Byakugan? Did Haruki-senpai leave the clearing even after declaring it against the rule of engagement for the spar? If so that was most unyouthful of him."

"No Lee Haruki hasn't left the clearing. He has, however, probably used a jutsu of his to render the Byakugan useless. Am I correct in my guess Hizashi-san Hiashi-sama?" spoke Gai in response. At seeing their nods of acknowledgement, Gai closed his eyes and opened up his other senses. He even knelt and began feeling the earth for vibrations or signs of tampering. "Oh yes. Haruki is definitely is definitely in the clearing and is deliberately giving himself away in such a way that Neji will not be able to pic up on it. Which if I had to guess is the point of this exercise."

Opening his eyes to see his students staring at him in confusion he continued to explain. "Haruki has used his superior jutsu to his advantage by removing Neji's usual method of sensing him but has hidden himself underground and left behind enough signs that if one was trained in Doton they would find him no problem, but since Neji isn't there is no other way for him to find Haruki."

At this Tenten turned back to watch Neji continue to run around the field frantically searching for his target. "Just like there was no way I was ever going to hit Haruki with my weapons."

No one responded to this the Gai did exchange a look with the two Hyuga. He had figured out what Haruki was doing and he could understand why. He just wondered how his last student was going to take it, and did he have the heart to put him through it. Gai immediately shook his head _'No. it is unyouthful not prune and nurture the youth of others. I must remain firm.'_

Just as Gai was reaffirm his commitment to today's training. They all heard the bell go off. Time was up.

Neji was panting. At some point Haruki had taken to telling him if he was hot or cold. Unfortunately this came from all around him so he could not use that overly cheerful voice to find his opponent. He stilled as the alarm finished sounding off and took that moment to take in his surroundings something felt different. On a hunch, he activated his byakugan and was surprised and relieved to find the barrier gone. It was then though that he found red head right as he…

Neji had no time to even think as two hands appeared out of the ground and gripped his ankles before another body, likely a clone, burst out of the ground and nailed neji under the chin.

" _hehe got him with this one last time too."_ Haruki thought smugly to himself. He was having far too much fun with this.

Neji rolled a few feet and had enough time to position himself upright before he found himself under a grueling assault. He soon found however that, though blocking the blows hurt, he was in fact able to block them and that the movements felt familiar if a bit new. Recognition flashed in Neji's mind and after taking a moment internally to calm himself prepared to counter assault with his new form. However the moment he stopped defending Haruki seemed to sense it and in three swift movement Neji found he could not send chakra to his legs or arms nor could he move them and was knocked flat on his back. And then it was over. Neji tilted his head forward as best he could so that he could look at the Jonin that had just decimated him in front of his father and uncle. A part of him was angry and hurt that he had been made to look like such a fool but another part of him was just sad and scared that he was this weak. Yet now looking at the Jonin Neji felt respect more than anything at the controlled power this man had. He could see his palms still glowing green with chakra from his last attack and his body coiled in an unfamiliar stance arms out stretched almost like a crane.

In the audience, it took every ounce of self-control for Hizashi to keep from running out there and scooping up his son in his arms. He understood though that his son neither needed that nor wanted that but he could help but feel that way. Haruki didn't pull any punches there at the end and the results were evident of that. Hiashi on the other hand was busy processing the series of combat he had just witnessed. It was clear that Haruki had somehow seen enough of the Gentle fist style to incorporate t into his style and then improve upon it until it was a very powerful variant. Oh Hiashi had caught on to what Haruki meant earlier instantly when they began their Taijutsu clash. It was also evident that this style could provide both a powerful defense and an overwhelming offense if expanded upon and mastered, especially should the Byakugan be paired with it. Though neji did not get much of a chance to to capitalize on this fact as the moment he switch to offense to try and land a blow and win the spar Haruki switched tactics completely and ended the spar swiftly and decisively. The significance of the manner he chose to do so was probably lost on most but not on him. He had seen Haruki mold medical ninjutsu chakra with his regular chakra just before he struck (in a very gental fist like way) in that unfamiliar style. This no doubt took out Both Neji's body and chakra coils in the area thus resulting in his current state. There were of course counters in the Hyuga arsenal as this is hardly the first time such tactics have been used, but neji didn't know those. All things considered he was incredibly impressed with both shinobi's performance and simultaneous troubled by what this meant about his red head friend. How had he gained such abilities and what else did he have up his sleeve. While all these questions and more were traveling through the Hyuga Clan head's mind, Gai was watching carefully the facial reactions of the other two. Seeing nothing that would raise concern, he turned to his own reflection. If the clan head was unconcerned about what he just witnessed then Gai could lay any concerns he might have to rest. It appeared the Haruki was willing to train Neji more until he figured out the secret to the test, that he could still accomplish his objective during the second phase of his spar. This however proved to be exactly what the red head wanted as he demonstrated the skill difference between them. It was becoming clearer to him Haruki's goal in these contests. He had originally thought it was just to have them fight at a disadvantage and learn what defeat and fear felt like but now it seemed that he was more looking for them to practice their creative thinking and encourage them to branch out their skill sets. Gai turned his attention to Lee who with Tenten was staring avidly at the Jonin in barely concealed awe. Not surprising considering their respect of Neji and Gai himself had never defeated him so resoundly so quickly. He could of course but it hadn't been necessary for the spar goals at the time. He had a feeling what Haruki was going to do to Lee and he wasn't sure he liked it.

It was then that Haruki arrived at the rest of the group, carrying Neji bridle style. He gently laid him down before his hands began to glow green and he began healing the damage.

"Are you alright Neji?" his Father asked though concern could be seen by his father , uncle, and team mates.

Neji managed to nod his head too embarrassed to say anything.

Sensing this Haruki reassured him of his performance. "You did well Neji. i was very impressed. I did not think you would force me to end the spar so quickly."

Finishing up healing the damage from the spar Haruki stood up.

"I'm afraid you are going to still be a little sore but it should pass quickly. I'm going to leave you with the same instructions I left Tenten. I want you to think of why you couldn't find me and why you couldn't hit me."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Neji sat up but winced a little and the sudden movement.

After reminding Neji to take it easy, Haruki motioned for Lee to follow. He got up immediately and practically bounced his way out into the clearing. Once the were in position Lee was about to start off before Haruki raised his hand.

"Before we begin Lee-kun I have a question for you."

Lee blinked in confusion but nodded.

"If I was to offer you the use of your chakra and it was garenteed to work. Would you take it?"

After hearing his question everyone in the cearing was speechless. None moreso than Gai. " _He can give Lee use of his chakra but that's impossible. Is this somehow part of his test?"_

Lee himself was overwhelmed with thought and stayed silent for a solid five minutes before speaking his reply. "Thank you for the offer Haruki-senpei. I don't doubt you have some jutsu or way of accomplishing this but I have sworn to become a Taijutsu only ninja; it is my Ninja Way. The way of Youth!"

Gai felt himself swell in pride at his students declaration. But when he looked at Haruki to see the other man's reaction all he could see was disappointment on the man's face. What was he thinking?

"Very well Lee then we shall begin in a moment." Haruki quickly blazrd through four handseals before slamming a palm on the ground immediately a barrier appeared around the audience that glowed yellow and blue.

"This is a level 5 lightning style barrier. Touching it unprepared will result in a painful shock. Your goal is to get me to dispel it before time runs out. I will count to ten before I retaliate once and then begin counting again and it tightens and shocks your friends should you fail. Every time you fail it will decrease in size. You may begin whenever you wish."

Lee immediately tired to lunch himself at Haruki and began closing the distance fast. He tried to get inside Haruki's guard but the jonin just side stepped. From the moment that Lee swung his first punch he could hear Haruki counting out loud. He quickly backflipped away to get a better angle for his next attack run. As he approached though Haruki blurred through a series of handseals before ending in a half rat seal.

(Genjutsu: Temple of Nirvana Jutsu)

All around Lee there began to be feathers falling. He stopped and prepared himself for an attack to come from everywhere. But nothing happened. Then he noticed his arms began to get heavy and all the strength seemed to leave his body. He was so tired. Perhaps a short nap was in order. Lee then closed his eyes and his body collapsed on the ground.

Haruki just tilted his head to the side with a small sad smile on his face. He left lee where he was and started walking over to the group that he trapped in his barrier. As he approached he formed a single handseal and the barrier fizzled and deactivated much to the relief of those inside. While they hadn't actually been worried about being trapped inside, it was still relieving. After all it was always unnerving to be contained especial by seal master that no doubt could have kept them in there even if they had wanted to get out.

Upon reaching the group, Haruki was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry about the barrier business I just needed to motivate Lee."

Waving off his concerns, it was Hiashi that spoke first. "So what do you intend to do with him now."

Haruki partially turned back towards the downed genin, "Well I'm afraid Lee-kun is learning the price of his chosen handicap."

Turning back to face the rest of the others who were looking at him with blatant curiosity and interest. "Lee-kun is currently in a double layered genjutsu. He will not be able to escape. However, not to worry I am not very skilled in genjutsu and they should unravel soon. By then the lesson should have hit home."

Just as he finished speaking trying to placate the looks of alarm that had surface on the faces of Lee's team. They heard a surpised gasp and a scream. Every eye turned to see Lee's form bolt upright and him cry out with tears streaming down his face, "Gai-sensei, Neji, Tenten, No!" He turned his head and for whatever reason focused in only on read heads form. With a battle cry he launched himself at Haruki. "How could you?! I'll kill you for this." Haruki's eyes narrowed at Lee's outburst and formed a single handseal. In the next instant the barrier that had previously been removed activated and Lee smacked right into it full force. Lee began screaming and convulsing upon impacting the barrier. It only lasted a few seconds before Haruki dropped his hand and Lee fell to the ground with a crash.

"Lee!" his team mates cried out together.

The raced over to check on him Tenten arriving first and scooping him up. "Lee are you ok? It's ok we are alright it was just a genjutsu."

Lee eyes creeked open and drifted over to see Tenten's worried face. "Ten..ten.. but I thought.. all that blood."

"We're fine Lee Haruki-senpai just put you in a couple genjutsu." Neji said kneling next to Lee.

At this lee moved his eye and found the red head calmly walking over to him. Hands stuff in his pockets.

"Are you ok Lee? I'm sure that was a nasty shock."

The double meaning of his words was not lost on those there.

Tenten propped Lee up and Haruki knelt down next to him hands out of his pockets glowing green. He ran his hands over the areas that impacted the barrier and ordered Lee to not do any taijutsu training until tomorrow since his system needed to recover.

"Haruki, was this really necessar-?" Gai asked with obvious concern seeing Lee in such a state.

Haruki just closed his eyes and interrupted sharply.

"If it didn't come from me now it will from an enemy later. And then he will be dead and I am not about to allow that to happen. Lee is strong Gai, very strong, but he must be pruned and tempered." He turned and fixed Gai with a pointed look that was almost cold.

"You coddle him too much."

And without giving Gai time to answer turned his gaze on all of them before landing firmly on Lee.

"Well now Lee, while it is truly admirable and a testament to your genius that you would become such an incredible shinobi using only taijutsu, it also comes at a terrible price that will only get you killed in the long run. In the ninja world every advantage you have over your opponent can mean the difference between success and failure, victory and defeat… life and death."

Here Haruki paused though it seemed more for himself than Lee. He quickly got over it and continued.

"Until now you have been fighting against odds that were forced upon you with sheer will power and I am incredibly proud of you for it."

Haruki's voice then took a steely cold edge that made the others stiffen and Lee flinch.

"However, when given the opportunity to remove the handicap that plagues you and puts your team in danger, you turned it down not out of fear but arrogance. There is no greater vice than arrogance for a shinobi. There is nothing more unyouthful."

Lee just hung his head scorned and abashed until a hand took his face and lifted him to meet haruki's softened eyes.

"Lee its not too late to have a ninja way that isn't rooted in arrogance. Let your Ninja way be about protecting that which is precious to you. Is that not already the rule for your greatest technique?" Lee's eyes widened at this and he asked "How did you know Senpai?"

Haruki snorted at that, "Lets just say I am very familiar with your sensei's talents and remind me a lot of him."

He could hear the other grown ups, even Gai, chuckle quietly at that.

"Beside just because you are able to use genjutsu and ninjutsu doesn't mean you can't still specialize in taijutsu. And when you do use something else it'll be one hell of a surprise for your opponent. Just like Gai-sensei." Haruki finished a wink that had Lee flush in embaracement. Then Haruki's face turned serious once more as he stood up and looked down at Lee uncaring about all the eyes on him.

"Now that you have had a taste of the real ninja world I will pose my question to you again. I can give you use of your chakra. Will you take my offer?" Haruki asked while pinning Lee's very soul with his cerulean gaze.

Lee looked pensive and stayed quiet for about a minute before look up and staring right back and Haruki with eyes full of determination and resolve.

"Hai Haruki-senpai, I will take your offer."

Haruki smiled wide and his answer.

"Would you like to start now? If Haishi-dono and Hizashi-san are willing to assist we will be done in 5 minutes." Haruki said as he pulled out a scroll from his right trench coat pocket. He looked over at the elder Hyuga who were both stuggling to keep there surprise hidden.

"The seal that I'm going to graft to Lee must go on top of his third chakra gate. I will be circulating his chakra around this point during the process so that it doesn't interfere. I need the two of you to close the chakra points that lead from and to this area so that his chakra will flow the way I guide it rather than through his coils. You can consider this you first lesson in upper division seals."

After hearing his explanation, the two Hyuga lords look at each other with excitement and interest clearly written on their face. "We would happily be of assistance."

Nodding Haruki turned and asked lee if he was ready. "There will be a burning sensation where the seal is being applied but other than that it should be virtually painless."

To lee's credit he simply nodded his head firmly and asked what he needed to do.

"All I need you to do is lie down on your stomach and reach for you chakra when I tell you to."

Lee immediately did as he was instructed and once he was in position Haruki unrolled the scroll and placed to the side of Lee parallel to his body. Most of the small scroll was blank with only four seeming squiggly curved lines surrounding and containing what looked like a flower, a lotus flower. Gai recognized the image and his eyes immediately darted to Haruki. Just how much did the Jonin know?

After getting in position and the other on lookers out of the way, Haruki gave some final instruction. "Timing is everything you must be in sync and mirror each other as you close of the Tenketsu. This a level 9 seal and is very delicate. It will take most of my concentration. Wait for my signal."

Seeing the twins nod Haruki summoned a clone beside him. He then place one hand over the third chakra gate on Lee's spine between the neck and the top of the shoulder blades. The clone then placed one hand on the seal and the other on top of Haruki's hand. Haruki then used his remaining free hand to bridge over two stacked hands with his thumb on the largest Tenketsu on one side and his middle and pointer finger on the largest Tenketsu on the other. Once connected his bridging hand started glowing green. Then he other hand and the clones hand started glowing blue with chakra.

After a couple of seconds Haruki signaled for the Hyuga to begin. Immediately and in unison the two elder Hyuga activated their Byakugans and began closing the tenketsu around the seal area with lightning reflexes. Within seconds they had successfully closed all the necessary tenketsu. Lee bore the pain with practiced resistance from all the times Neji had done the same. Haruki then, channeling Lee's chakra through his and grit his teeth and shouted. "Fuin!"

Instantly a bright light emitted itself from the hands glowing blue. Lee moaned and groaned and his body trembled a bit but he didn't move. Controlled by his single-minded focus to protect those he considered most precious. Soon the intense burning subsided a bit and warmness filled him from the tips of his toes to the top of his head. After about 60 seconds of time passed Haruki was panting from the exertion and sweat was dripping down his forehead. _"Just a bit more"_ After a few moments he signaled for the Hyuga twins to reopen Lee's tenketsu and began recalling his chakra from the seal. Once this was done the clone dispersed itself as its task was concluded. The Hyuga then quickly unsealed all the tenketsu they had previously closed. After doing so and pulling the hands back, Haruki gsve a shout of effort and pulled his hands back with a flash. There was a flash of light and then everything was still and the only sound was Haruki panting and light sizzling sound of something burning.

"Lee? How do you feel?" Gai asked.

The young shinobi didn't reply for a long moment. Then out of no where he shot up and shouted with tears in his eyes, "Gai-sensei.. I feel amazing!"

Everyone, even the Hyuga twins, smiled and Lee's reaction. Haruki chuckled softly at the antics of Lee, and everyone glanced over at him taking in his appearance. His hands were stuffed in pocket for some odd reason. It didn't seem natural for how he was seated.

"Well Lee you now have access to your chakra and can shape it and mold it just like anyone else. The seal will improve the refinement process the more you move, because it takes in the chakra you give off in living and moving. So its perfect for your continued focus on Taijutsu. The seal also acts as filter that should make it harder for you to fall under genjutsu. In addition, there is a chakra storing component that will store chakra for you like a battery until you open the third gate and then it will release the chakra into your system effectively restoring any you had lost. I even installed a protection seal to prevent opposing seal experts from messing with it on the fly." Haruki said as he gestured and explained the seal's various functions. Sure enough when everyone looked at lee's back the saw the lotus pattern inside a circle that seemed about three inches in diameter. The area was red currently from just being applied but Haruki promised that this would fade after a day or so.

After thanking the two Hyuga for their assistance, Haruki stood hands still in his pockets. He turned to the remaining to genin as Lee talked animatedly Gai and was being inspected by him.

"Now we just have you two to fix."

The two looked at each other before looking down.

"So do either of you have an answer for me?" Haruki asked with a raised brow.

Silence persisted for a few moments before in unison they admitted together. "I was arrogant." They both looked at each other in surprise and mild embarrassment before looking back down.

Haruki kept his gave neutral but firm. "Explain."

They looked at each other again, though it was Tenten that looked back at Haruki first and spoke. "I let my anger control me and let my attitude slip into one of superiority when you asked me to practice throwing my weapons as if it was my weakness. I trained in my specialty as if I couldn't be beat and didn't bother thinking of strategies or answer for how to counter potential weaknesses. And when you revealed this I just lost my temper."

Haruki nodded before turning to Neji expectantly.

The young Shinobi looked uncomfortable and supremely embarrassed at having this conversation where his father and uncle could hear. _"Good"_ Thought Haruki _"He could use the humility check."_

Neji swallowed hard before speaking, "I… have relied heavily on the Byakugan and what advantages it brings. And this may have… no.. It _has_ resulted in my other skills falling short."

After falling silent Neji risked and glance to his father and uncle and was surpised to see them both looking on in pride at him. Or at least what equated to pride in the Hyuga visage.

Haruki smiled and them warmly as he nodded. "A fair assessment." Both were looking down and they both were startled when each had a scroll dropped at their feet. They both looked up to see Haruki standing there hands still in his pockets.

"Open them" he said to them smiling.

Each of them unrolled their scroll only to realize they were sealing scrolls. Quickly unsealing the contents they were both surprised with what appeared.

In front of Tenten appeared a piece of paper and two scrolls and a thin paper square.

In front of Neji appeared a set of weird looking weights, three scrolls, and a thin paper square.

By now Gai and Lee had rejoined the group. And were looking at what the others and received curiously. At seeing the small square of thin paper Gai turned to Haruki with a raised brow and crossed arms. Haruki just shrugged and replied. Kakashi's team has already started this.

Hearing this Gai immediately forms a fist and shakes it infront of himself and thinks, _"Darn you my eternal rival and you hip attitude. Of course you would move so quickly!"_

Ignoring this, Haruki instructs each Genin to pick up the thin piece of paper.

This is chakra paper. It is harvested from a very special tree that is grown with chakra. It is used to tell shinobi their chakra affinity. Your chakra affinity is which change in chakra nature you are naturally gifted with. It will be easier to perform jutsus of the matching affinity while it will be more difficult to preform jutsu of the opposing nature type."

Haruki began giving the same explanation that he gave team 7.

"Now this does not mean you can gain affinities over time. There is training for each affinity type though this paper can only show basic affinities. Now when you channel chakra into the paper, if it burns you have fire, if it splits in half you have wind, if it crumples then you have lightning, if it crumbles then you have earth, if it get wet you have water. Now go on and try."

Each genin did as instructed. Tenten's burst into flames causing her to let go quickly with a yelp. Neji's crumbled in his hand before the pieces became soaked.

Haruki smiled at the results. _"Just like old times."_

Before anyone could say Haruki began speaking. "Congratulations you two you now know your chakra affinity. Included in your training kit is a jutsu for each affinity to get you started along with a scroll to get you started on the first nature transformation step of elemental manipulation. Only to be done under the supervision of your sensei."

Turning to Tenten he continued. "Unfortunately Tenten I won't be able to be as much help to you in your element as it is the one I myself can't do .But I hope that doesn't stop you from filling out that form and turning it in to the relevant office." He finished with a wink.

Looking at the form, she could see it was an application form for the new sealing corps.

"You actually think I could do this she asked uncertainty in her voice.

"Without a doubt your mastery sealing scrolls puts you in a good foundation. I think you could become a seal expert no problem. Then we'll see how easy it is for people to doge when you're flinging kunia with fireballs sealed inside them." He smirked at her as he finished a chuckled as she clutched the paper with stars in her eyes and a vindictive glint.

Turning to address Neji who had picked up the weights to examin while Haruki had been addressing Tenten. Lee, thinking that Haruki was done speaking to her appeared next to her and began talking excitedly about the power of youth and how much stronger they were going to be.

Ignoring with some effort the antics of his excited teammate next to him. Neji looked up to meet Haruki's gaze and raised an eyebrow as if asking _what are these?_

Haruki replied to the unasked question with patience. "Neji one of the challenges you face in addition to your need to branch out in jutsu is also your need to capitalize on the flexibility and speed your exceptional taijutsu offers. These weights are made to help with that." Gesturing to the weights Haruki continued to explain that the seals on them were designed specifically to train his speed. He of course gave him the same warning he gave Sasuke.

"I expect you to wear them like Lee wears his. And before you ask, its obvious to anyone that's looking for it that he is wearing weights."

Having stopped the obvious question that was coming from Gai. The man just pouted at being predicted so easily but got over it quickly.

"Well Gai if you would like to help Tenten get started for the remaining of practice, I will supervise Lee's light conditioning and Neji's first stage. There are still several hours of training left."

Gai agreed to the plan and took Tenten further into the clearing to get started.

Hiashi Hyuga excused himself as well stating he had many matters to attend to before the dinner that evening. He thanked Haruki again for accepting his invitation as well as allowing him to watch the training seesion thanked Gai as well and left the training ground deep in thought.

" _There is definitely more to this man then I first thought and I get the distinct feeling that he is more than capable of everything that the others have claimed about him and more. It would appear, I do really owe the man a debt of gratitude for everything he has done for my family. And given the sealing skill I witnessed perhaps there is still more he can do for the Hyuga. Hopefully tonight will reveal more of the mysteries surrounding the man. I must move quickly to prevent what opponents that may come against him. I will not allow an influence of his caliber on my family to go unprotected."_

And with those thoughts in mind Hiashi Hyuga went on his way to complete his may errands and duties before while the day was still young.

x.X.x

Elsewhere, in a dimly light room, twelve individuals sat in a circle plotting the downfall of their latest political obstical.

"What is there that we can do? It's not like we can just go and demand that this rumored seal be forbidden to even our village seal master."

"It's a threat that must be evaluated. He will come to the dinner tonight and there we will gather the information we need to decide. We do not currently know enough to make any plans."

The others in the room just nodded stiffly.

" _Kazuma Haruki you had best tread carefully."_


	9. Chapter 9

Here is more of a building chapter. I cut some scenes to lead into next chapter that I may add back. Not really any combat in this chapter. there will be a little in the next two before we get to one that's nothing but combat. mainly character development right now. Hopefully its not too bad and hopefully there are not too many errors in it. As always your support helps the story move along even when life and health get int he way. Don't forget to vote in the poll. Side note: Kekkei genkai and Kekkei tota work different in this story. More on that later. Anyway I hope you enjoy this next installment.

x.X.x

After about half the day past, team 9 finally called their training session to end. Haruki promised to be in touch with each of the genin to check on their progress until their next training day. After a very stern reminder to Lee to not strain himself until after a full day of rest or he could potentially end his shinobi career, to which the bowl cut ninja gulp and nodded tightly, Haruki left the group. He told Gai as he left that he would meet him at Kurenai's place before dinner that evening.

It was a bit after noon and Haruki was already very tired from the seal he had placed on Lee, but there was work to be done. Haruki made his way to the Hokage tower hands stuffed in his pockets. The guards at the gate stiffened as he entered . Man, he would never get tired of that. He passed the hokage's office on his way and the old man's secretary waved at him with a sweet smile. He nodded with a tired one in reply. He finally got to his own office and opened the door to find stacks of paper everywhere, files amassed on the desk and drawers of various cabinets left open. In the center of the paper chaos was an identical set of red hair and cerulean eyes that looked up at his latest guest. Upon making eye contact, the doppelganger disappeared in a puff of smoke. Now this would normally be very alarming, however Haruki was a special case. Absorbing the memories of the clone took but just moment, and then Haruki strode into the room and using his non burnt hand deposited the envelopes given to him by Hiashi earlier that morning on the only clear space remaining on the desk. He sat down in his chair with a frustrated huff. There was just so much to do. After a moment to collect himself and a deep breath. Haruki created three clones to clean and organize the office while he took care of his first piece of business. The clones quickly busy themselves organizing the papers and files by type and importance while also cleaning the room and giving it some semblance of organization. While they were doing this, Haruki looked at the three files his clone had been perusing laying infront of him. Part of the benefits of being the head of a department was the right to an assistant/secretary. There had been many applications and right in front of him were the remaining three that his clone had narrowed the decision down to. His clone had already been through two of them and while they were both valid candidates had decided to go with the last simple because of the name on the file.

Haruki picked up the file marked Shiho and opened it. The recently promoted chunin did not have overly much in the way of skills but her mental prowess was on the level of Shikamaru. He knew just how amazing was from his own time. She had a been a huge asset especially after moving her out of the cypher division and into the general war council. Plus he had the add benefit of knowing she had potential learning sealing. Which was obviously a requirement for the position. The most important reason for the decision though was that he trusted her and knew she wasn't a plant from Danzo. He would of course be incorporate training in her for duties so that she could protect the secrets in the office and herself from those like Danzo. After a while, he could make her a project manager so that his projects were not stalled by his absence from the village.

Just as he was finished signing off his approval of her application and completed the relevant paperwork. A knock came from the door. Haruki looked up to see the door open and Shikaku standing there smirking holding what looked like two to-go packages. If the smell was any indication, it was Ichiraku's. Not realizing he had left the door open, Haruki raised a silent eyebrow as he motioned the man in; his clones clearing off the desk while they continued working sorting the various stacks and files elsewhere. Shikaku walked in, set the food down on the desk, and pulled up a chair. Once settled he opened up one of the packages and began eating what appeared to be a large pork ramen.

"Teuchi-san and Ayame-san send their regards." The scar-faced jonin says as he starts eating.

Haruki nods as he signs the last line of the document before putting it in Shiho's file and placing it to the side.

"I'll have to pass on my thanks next time I'm by. What's the occasion?" He says as he unwraps the other container to find that it is an extra large beef ramen.

"They seemed concerned about you. Said you hadn't been by recently, though Naruto told them you had been very busy recently." Shikaku relied casually.

"You didn't answer my question?" Haruki said with a roll of his eyes, making sure to only expose one hand to eat. Shikaku doesn't seem to notice and just continues with a shrug.

"I just wanted to eat lunch and wouldn't be back until about this time which I know happens to be when you arrive from training with Gai and his team as this is when we played shogi."

"That doesn't explain why you bought me lunch." Haruki counters with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh I didn't pay anything for it. It was on the house when I mentioned it was for you." Shikaku clarifies with a smirk.

"I see…" Haruki deadplains as they fall into a comfortable silence. They continue eating together for a time before Shikaku decides he's had enough silence.

"So how are you?" He begins, fixing the red head with inquiring look.

"All things considered. Just tired." Haruki replied without even looking up from his food. Shikaku seemed to have expected this and continued completely ignoring Haruki's lack of desire to talk.

"Understandable. How's training?"

"Good, you don't have to worry. I have more than enough tricks up my sleeve. I will be ready when the time comes." Haruki answered still not looking up, though now there was a subdued smile on his lips.

"And how are you adjusting to the new position?" Shikaku pressed as he gestured lazily around the room. "I can see you have found a way to compensate for the increase work load, to have such mastery of shadow clones is uncommon."

Haruki actually paused to think for a moment before replying. "The work is… intensive to say the least. I was actually just approving my new assistant when you came in. The sealing department's foundation is nearly complete; by the time I leave today I plan to have the relevant proposals for the Hokage ready, as well as the applications at least sorted with most approved. I review the barrier corps later this week."

"Excellent, mind if I take a look at who you've selected?" Haruki just shrugged before sliding her file over to Shikaku.

"Any significance here?" Shikaku asked as he picked up the file and read its contents.

"She's intelligent and will have a small talent for our work, but most importantly I trust her." Haruki replied as he took the file back from Shikaku. A brief silence fell as Haruki dispelled the clones that had been working, their tasks completed.

Eager to keep the conversation going, Shikaku decided to let the subject flow on. Any information he gleaned was secondary to the goal today.

"So I take it between her and your use of shadow clones, your work will get done and you'll still have time for your training sessions with the next generation."

Haruki just nodded.

"You seem to be training with each team that graduated from this past year in addition to Gai's team."

This time Haruki looked up and pinned Shikaku with his cerulean eyes with a searching look.

"So let me ask you then how are they looking? I know the challenges of my son's team and where their strengths lie but what of the others. Who's ahead and who's behind?"

Shikaku knew he had stuck the proverbial Jackpot when haruki's eyes brightened and his entire posture became engaged.

"Well to be honest none are really ahead or behind each is just different. In terms of major weaknesses well they aren't very comparable but each is crippling. For Team 7 it's balance, for Team 8 unity, Team 9 arrogance, Team 10 motivation. But having said that each one is making progress to address these flaws and remove them. Team 9 has more experience than the others but in overall strength they are not much farther ahead. Individually speaking… well they are genin. Each of them has a great deal to improve and has natural talent. I plan on assisting where I can and, if they are willing to do the work, each of them can become S-ranked ninja."

Shikaku just smiled at hearing the absolute certainty in Haruki's voice. "That's a bold claim, but I don't doubt it. After all they have you."

Haruki frowned and made to speak but Shikaku didn't give him the chance.

"Now I believe my son's team's session is tomorrow. Anything that I should be aware of? Anymore training missions?"

This time Haruki actually chuckled and his posture relaxed even more. "Haha No! They are motivated now and I wouldn't do anything so soon to risk that. That's not to say I won't be reinforcing my expectations of them."

Shikaku nodded and asked, "What specifically can I be doing to help you prepare them?" Haruki paused for a moment as if to think before replying.

"I am going to be teaching them each their affinities just like all the other teams. Because of this, it is critical, especially for Shikamaru, that they take chakra control to new heights. If you could expand Shikamaru's shadow jutsu repertoire that is the biggest help at his current stage for what I have in mind."

Shikaku nodded and tried to keep his surprise from showing. Nature transformation so early? "What is his affinity?"

"Lightning."

"I see. Well I can definitely start him on the next set of jutsu. The least I can do is help him expand his manipulation of it." Shikaku replied while scratching his chin in thought.

"Great, because I plan to teach him how to change the chakra nature of his shadow." Haruki replied nonchalantly as he slurped up some more of the noodles. Shikaku on the other hand dropped his chopped sticks as his mind put two and two together. The penetrating and crippling power of lightning manipulation combing with the versatility of the shadow manipulation techniques…. nothing of the kind had been attempted before. Granted the last time anyone in the Nara clan had a lightening affinity was before Shikaku was even born. But still…

"I am so glad you are on our side."

Haruki just rolled his eyes and they ate in relative silence for a few more minutes before Shikaku tried to start conversation again.

"So then… How did it go with Gai's today?"

The red head looked up and shrugged.

"Well I would say it was intense but went pretty well. I focused on each of their weaknesses, though Gai may not have been expecting my methods?" Haruki replied suddenly looking very sheepish.

"Oh, and why is that?" Shikaku respond in a tone of voice that made it very clear he was both interested and hesitantly warry of Haruki had done.

"Well I may have trapped his favorite student in a double layered genjutsu that I knew he could not escape. And I may or may not have showed him me slaughtering his teammates him with each of them asking him why he wasn't strong enough to save them. Don't give me that look! I couldn't hold it for very long anyway, and we both know that in our world that his condition and mindset were going to get him and his teammates killed. Thinking otherwise is just arrogance and in fact that's what we worked on. It needed be done and Lee-kun wasn't the only one..." Haruki finished in a defensive mumble looking away from Shikaku's very judgmental gaze.

"Well I can certainly understand his surprise at your methods." Shikaku replied sarcasm evident in his tone. "So what else did you do?"

"I took each one of the genin's strengths and showed them where it would fail them. For Tenten, I had her face a wind user, namely me, while trying to hit me at least once. For Neji I limited his byakugan range to 3 feet infront of him and hid underground while making him search for me. Finally I had Lee spar with me where I immediately put him under genjutsu. Suffice to say I proved my point."

Seeing Shikaku scowl at his pause and move to open his mouth, Haruki cut him off.

"And before you ask, I didn't leave them there though. I've accepted Tenten into the Fuinjutsu program immediately and started her on her fire manipulation. It won't be long until she can make explosive tags and that should hold her over until she can seal her own fire techniques. She's a master of the scroll summon jutsu already anyway. Once she reaches that point well…. Even I will think twice before blocking her with wind techniques." Haruki had an almost unnoticeable shutter but Shikaku noticed. Before he could comment though Haruki continued.

"Neji I have started on training with his earth affinity, his speed and flexibility, and on sensory training to compensate for his lack of sight should that ever occur. I intend to teach him how to pair his byakugan with his earth manipulation to form a sesmic sense of sorts. Given enough time I doubt little will surprise Neji ever again."

Shikaku looked impressed but again was cut off before he comment.

"And finally, well… Lee-kun was simple. I just gave him the use of his chakra."

"Phfffff! You did what?!" Shikaku had given up on talking and had gone to take sip of water when Haruki casually dropped that bomb shell. It froze mid air still in liquid form before flowing back into his cup. While that was an impressive display of water manipulation, He had more impressive things to grill the seal master on.

Haruki rolled his eyes. "I crafted a seal to serve as a filter of sorts for his chakra network that capitalizes on his Taijutsu. It merges with his third chakra gate and acts as a processor for the chakra in his knotted network. It also collects the excess chakra given off during exercise and stores it for use until he activates the lotus and the third chakra gate opens. It has the added effect of giving him some resistance to genjutsu."

Finishing his explanation Haruki just looked at Shikaku with an innocent expression that seemed to itself undermine his accomplishment. Shikaku just shook his head with a grin before turning serious.

"Haruki, what _can't_ you do with Fuinjutsu. I would imagine that such a seal has certain risks and side effects. It's what, a level 10 seal? You created a chakra network using fuinjutsu. What are the casting requirements?" Shikaku stopped his barrage of questions at seeing Haruki raise his hand with a bemused expression.

"One at a time, Shikaku. I won't deny that it's a high-level seal, level 8 actually, but I wouldn't use something on a Genin if I had not mitigated as much risk as possible. The only side effect to speak of is a mild burn at the application site of the seal. As to the risks, well without the proper elements in place the seal will fail to graft and depending on the stage would either retreat back to the scroll or jettison the entire chakra mass of the applicant into the surroundings. Violently. Thankfully we were able to proceed since all the pieces were present."

"And what do you require?" Shikaku pressed, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"If you must know, at least two Hyuga and medic ninja in addition to the seal caster. There happened to be two Hyuga present at training today and I was able to fulfill the medic roll with a clone." Haruki said with a fair bit of annoyance in his voice.

"I see. I was unaware you were a medic nin…"

"I'm not." Haruki cut in sharply. "To say I am doesn't do the position justice and is an insult in my eyes. I was trained by Tsunade-bachan close to the end but there wasn't time for much of an education. I don't have the chakra control yet to do major things and because of my… condition… I can't quite use myself as a practice dummy. Anyway, that's not as important as the Hyuga presence"

Shikaku nodded deciding to let the matter drop for now and ignoring the "practice dummie" comment before his eyes took an amused glint. "Yes, I had wondered if he would show up."

Haruki's head snapped up and eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

Shikaku shrugged and tried not to smirk. "He came by last night with two envelopes looking for you. You had already been by and left for the night and I happened to see him. We talked."

"And what did you discuss."

"He said that he had forms to deliver to you and I decided to inform him of a place where he could do that in person if he so desired."

"I see…"

"Nothing really to be said other than that."

"A heads up would have been nice. He invited me to his home for dinner. Did you know that?" Haruki sent an accusatory glare at him.

Shikaku just responded with a smirk. "And spoil the surprise? No I did not know for certain though I suspected. It wasn't hard to come to that conclusion."

"Anything for a laugh huh old man." Haruki said as he began clearing their dished from his desk. His was still half-full.

Shikaku frowned at this. "Are you not going to eat that?"

"Hahaha so many question's today Shikaku. I'm full anyways." Haruki says trying to play it off as he continues to stack the bowls.

"Haruki you need to eat all of it. You need the energy for training. You can't tell Shikamaru to eat more and not finish your own meal."

Haruki attempted to make what looked to be some defensive sarcastic remark before his face suddenly went blank, his posture stiffened, and his mouth clicked shut. Shikaku then heard a voice from the doorway.

"Shikaku? Why are you- oh…"

Inoichi Yamanaka had walked in as Shikaku turned to look at him with an annoyed and pointed expression when he suddenly noticed the other occupant of the room he was in and quickly concluded he should not be there. By the look of the food containers, he could only assume that they had been having lunch in Haruki's office and he had just interrupted. He wondered off handedly his he was still mad at him.

"How can I help you Yamanaka-sama?"

Yes. Yes he was.

"My apologies Haruki. I did not realize this was your office. I was simply looking for Shikaku and I heard him coming from in here. The door as open and so I just…" Inoichi stated out apologizing hoping to be pardoned his intrusion until he noticed something out of place. As Konoha's Chief interrogator for years, Inoichi had become very proficient at reading the subtle signs in body language as well as keen peripheral senses to pick up unassuming details. What he was observing now, with Haruki's awkward position and the slight discolored skin on his barely exposed wrist, was not reassuring.

"Why are you eating with one hand?" Inoichi asked a sudden forcefulness in his voice. Why had he let this happen? It was beyond suspicious! Haruki had no doubt further injured himself preparing for the coming duel and was embarrassed by it. He was completely certain the jonin hadn't gone to the hospital about it if it was true.

"Its ramen. I used chopsticks; it only requires one hand." Haruki replied with a confused tone of voice. Internally he was cursing at his slip. This was not a situation he wanted to deal with right now.

Inoichi narrowed his eyes and step forward pointing. "You hurt yourself didn't you? You posture is a dead giveaway."

"What?" Haruki tried in one last attempt to deflect the confrontation he knew was coming.

"Your hand, Haruki! The one in your pocket…" Inoichi pressed unyielding as he pointed to the hidden limb that Haruki had stuffed further in his pocket.

"It's nothing." He tried to say but Inoichi would let it go.

"Show me!"

Haruki sighed, began to comply slowly, and started his explanation.

"It's just a chakra burn you don't need to-" he didn't even get to finish speaking. When the hand became full exposed there were two gasps as the remaining occupants of the room took in the pitiful excuse for a hunk of flesh he was calling a hand.

"HOLY KAMI!" Inoichi yelled in horror. "Haruki how long has it been like this. You need to see a medical ninja immediately. That's a third degree chakra burn!" Haruki just waved him off before turning to Shikaku who had stated speaking.

Shikaku who for the most part had been silent through the whole exchange, preferring to see how the conversation played out, eyes narrowed dangerously and addressed the injured Jonin in a demanding yet calm tone of voice. "I thought you said there was no side effects."

"Side effects?!"Inoichi yelled not happy at all about being ignored. Haruki once again ignored the mind reader and addressed the scar-faced jonin in a calm and exasperated manner.

"There are none! Normally at least…. Part of the procedure requires a medic ninja to act as a bridge for the chakra in the network of the patient around the application site, so that the chakra flow through the body is not cut off completely, and managing the chakra frequency fluctuations can be difficult. The intensity of the stream and the raw amount can cause mild burns. However, it is better to burn than stop flow as this could lead to seal failure or death of the applicant. It's nothing."

"Skin is falling off your hand!" Inoichi yelled in desperation and confusion at the lack of response from the other two. In particular why no one seemed concerned over the skin that just slid off the side of the pinky.

Finally deciding to address the Yamanaka, Haruki replied in an annoyed tone. "I will be fine Yamanaka-san. I don't need to go to the hospital."

"That's it. Shikaku pin his shadow. I'll take him there myself." Inoichi said, completely fed up with Haruki's lack of reason. Even as his former teammate called out to him, Inoichi had already begun weaving signs when all of sudden the room was flooded with a presence of greater weight than he had ever experienced. The chakra intensity and killer intent directed at him was crippling. The room became cold and the air seemed almost charged with near visible tension.

"Inoichi-" Shikaku tried to warn but was too late as the wave hit everyone in the room and maybe even more than that. His breath hitches in his throat and rooted to his seat even as the source speaks in the next second.

"Inoichi, stop." The tone is sharp and even with the weight of command, not cold but bold. Shikaku had heard it but one time before, and he was once again reminded of the power and rank the time traveler carried. It was no surprise to him to see Inoichi then drop his hands and straitens with wide eyes on his face with the slightest of twitches.

Apparently satisfied with the response of the blond haired Jonin, the presence withdrew itself though not completely. Haruki then stared directly into Inoichi's eyes and spoke, "The hospital's treatments cannot heal me before I would be able to heal myself due to the nature of the wound. Chakra burns are resistant to treatment by chakra, and few if any at the hospital have the skill to overcome this barrier and those that do are better used for more critical tasks. I know the jutsu required to heal the damage, and I will be able to heal this myself in a few hours. Now if you will excuse me I have an assistant to inform she's hired. Shikaku." Haruki finished with a nod to the scar-faced jonin and with hands stuffed in his pockets walked to the door.

Before leaving however he turned around. "Oh and one more thing. While I do appreciate your concern for me and admire your tenacity and dedication to your fellow shinobi. If you ever so much hint at trying to enter my mind without permission in my presence again. I. WILL. KILL. YOU!" With each word of his last statement, he let his killing intent leak out and released his chakra in increasing degrees of magnitude until it was difficult to breath.

Having said his peace the Jonin blinked and turned down the hallway that lead to the exit. In that moment, everything reverted to normal as if it had never been there. Inoichi quickly walked to the door after coming back to himself and looked down the hallway after the red head to see at least three Anbu teams and five chunin aids also in the hallway. They had all clearly heard his final statement or at the very least had felt his reaction, which more than likely triggered their response. No one stood in the way of the red head though as they parted to let him pass before he even reached him. At the end where the hallway joined, the main tower stood a grim faced Hokage and his Anbu guards. He did not move out of haruki's way nor did he raise a hand against him. Instead, when the red head reached the group Haruki locked eyes with the old Hokage and they seemed to have a silent conversation for a second before Haruki continued on his way. If the Hokage was bothered by the fact that Haruki didn't speak, he didn't show it. Once he was gone, the Hokage turned back down the hall way and pinned Inoichi with a look that spoke volumes, ranging from 'I told you to drop it' to 'see what you caused' and finally 'Do you have any idea the amount of paperwork this will cause me?!' Having said his peace in so many words (or really looks) the Hokage made a gesture and all the Anbu vanished cueing the chunin to return to work before walking back towards his office.

"Inoich- " Shikaku said from his seat still in the office but was cut off by his friend.

"Don't. Shikaku just don't." Inoichi said with a tired sigh as he turned back into the room and faced the jonin. "You saw the wound. That is an extreme injury. We were beginning to see bone. He could lose the hand if it's left untreated. It was probably a training injury! How reckless could he be? Doesn't he realize in less than a week he is fighting-"

"Inoichi!" Inoichi flinched slightly as Shikaku stopped his rant. Taking a moment to pause and listen, Inoichi's posture relaxed as he shifted on his feet avoiding Shikaku's piercing look.

"Look. I am just as concerned as you are." Shikaku began while rubbing his forehead before looking up at his friend. "I am sure Haruki understands the severity of his wound and has taken steps to begin the mending process. He happens to be able to perform medical ninjutsu, which is how he got the wound in the first place as you heard. As for what he was doing, Haruki preformed a procedure in fuinjutsu to give the genin Rock Lee the use of his chakra. Something that we all thought was impossible."

Inoichi's eyes widened at hearing this. He like most jonin was aware of the boy's situation because of how boisterous Gai is and like most had known just had crippled the boy was. For Haruki to be able to help him was just…

Seeing Inoichi's understanding, Shikaku continued a bit more relaxed. "In doing so he may very well have saved the life of the genin and his teammates. I don't approve of the needless personal risk Haruki took to make that happen; however, what you did just now, Inoichi, was not the way to handle it and may have further undermined what we are trying to do for him."

Inoichi's shoulders slumped as he considered his actions with this new information. "I suppose I did react poorly. Do you think he'll hold it against me?"

At this Shikaku actually smiled at his friend as he stood up and stretched. "I have little doubt that his threat was quite real. However, if I have learned anything about Haruki, it's that he is the king of second chances. Just give him some time. Try apologizing and engage him casually like I have been trying to do."

"I suppose you're right, as usual." Inoichi replied as they began walking down the hall after Shikaku closed the office, the security seals on the office settling in automatically.

Inoichi casually thought it was a good sign that the barrier hadn't shocked him or something when he had entered earlier. Deciding to change the subject, he wanted to know why Shikaku had been in the office in the first place. "So why were you there exactly?"

"I decided to bring him lunch and try to get him to just talk. Basic interaction. Not an interrogation just casual communication. I am glad it proved to be rather successful before your arrival."

Inoichi felt bad after hearing that. Trust Shikaku not to let his friend's slip up go without a bit of nagging. Shaking off his self-disappointment Inoichi indulged his curiosity, "Did he happen to say anything about our kids training tomorrow?" He certainly hoped his actions today didn't effect that.

"He did actually. He said the biggest help that we could be would be to 'take their chakra control to new heights' as he put it."

"Do you know what he has planned for them?"

"No not fully but what I can say for certain is by the time Haruki is done with them they will be legends. Whether that be a year from now or ten years, he will cultivate a generation to far surpass us." The way Shikaku said it left little room for Inoichi to doubt it. And so they continued their journey to their respective destinations together in contemplative silence, already thinking of all the different training tips and forms they could give their kids. Inoichi forgetting the original reason he had been looking for Shikaku in the first place.

X.x.X.

Hours later Haruki was walking down the steps at the hokage tower leaving for the day. He had returned earlier with an ecstatic Shiho, who was bouncing with every step to his office, and began instructing her on her role, his expectations and his first list of tasks.

Haruki had acquired a desk for her to use and had his clones run errands to furnish her section of the department in front of his private office. Shiho had soaked everything in like a sponge and quickly acclimated to her new job. Haruki had left the task of organizing the upcoming Fuinjutsu examinations of the Konohagakure Shinobi force. He was confident that between her and his own clones they would be ready in another day or so. He hadn't gone to see the Old Man again. He was still pissed at the bastard, but eventually he was sure he'd get over it. For now, his mind turned away from work to more pressing events and plans. It was at this moment when he was at the gates to the tower complex that a familiar presence fell into place beside him.

A small smile appeared on his face as he lifted his head up in acknowledgement of the man beside him though he doesn't turn his head. Acknowledging the Chunin on gate duty, they exited out into the tower complex and into the bustling village.

"Taking off so soon? Or just getting a late lunch?" Came the curious and seemingly disinterested question from the side.

Haruki just smiled softly and replied. "No, Shikaku was kind enough to bring me lunch from Ichiraku's, but I could be asking you the same question."

"Ma, ma. I'm not accusing you of anything. I was dropping off our mission scroll for the day. It is still several hours until training. The Genin liked the change of pace so I decided to humor them for a few days." Came the casual reply from the silver haired cyclops.

"I see. I hope you are not going to keep them waiting for very long. Before long, they will start using that time to set traps for you. And with Naruto learning fuinjutsu… Well never mind actually, be as late as you want. Just try not to die. What was the mission?"

"Ha ha very funny. It was a simple gardening mission. Sakura even used earth chakra to help till the soil and get rid of the weeds. She coming along quite well, though she tired very quickly."

"Her natural control gives her a more steady progression in training even if her limits are lower than the other two. We will work on that though. I'm glad everything is going well."

"So how was work? You look tired." Kakashi said while side glancing at the red head noting the bags under his eyes.

"Do I? I'm not really, but no matter how long you've been doing it, paper work just never gets easier. I suppose I'm technically still at work since I left shadow clones behind. I got through most of the applications today for the sealing corps and barrier corps, and also hired my new assistant. Now she's settled in and I must say a huge help. Other than that, nothing too big. Had lunch with Shikaku and for once it was just relax conversation."

"Sounds exhausting. Well I was wondering if you would be willing to grab a bite to eat before I have to go and meet the team for training. I actually wanted to go over somethings about a new lightning jutsu theory I had heard about and thought I'd run it by you. But if you're not hungry now perhaps later with the team." Though the posture of the silver haired Jonin didn't change the ever so slight hopeful tone was unmistakable. For Haruki it was a new side of his old Jonin sensei he hadn't seen before. It both warmed him and terrified him. Kakashi didn't need to know that though.

"I wish I could but I actually have dinner obligations." Interestingly enough Kakashi's shoulders that had slumped ever so slightly at firs tense back up by the end though Haruki had no idea why. "This morning when I was training with Gai's team I was formally invited to a banquet by Hiashi Hyuga himself. I already accepted the invitation along with Gai and Kurenai."

"Ho ho. Moving up in the world it seems." Kakashi teased, completely relaxed again.

"Ma Ma. In all honesty, I never cared so much for formal stilted gatherings, least of all those that were politically charged. The Hyuga, more than most, are sticklers for tradition. With all there manners, customs, and formal.. attire…."

"EHHHHHH!"

"What's wrong?!"

"I just realized that since I've been back I haven't had the chance to go shopping! I don't have anything to wear or give as a gift to the host!"

"Well that's understandable. I'm sure the Hyuga will pardon any faults in decorum considering the situation. And if it means that much to you I might have something you could wear."

"No! I will not be the only one out of place. I will also not insult Hiashi's trust and confidence in me with such blatant disrespect as to not show up properly clothed. I have more than enough money from my recent missions. We are going shopping." Haruki said emphatically while nodding his head sagely. Kakashi stutter stepped in response.

"Shopping. Wait. We? Ummmm I'm not so sure-"

"Oh come on you've got nothing better to do and I could use a second opinion. Plus you've been here for longer than I have. I could use a guide."

"Haruki-sensei!"

Whatever reply to one-eyed shinobi was going to make halted as both turn and look down the street. Approaching them waving was Ino along with the rest of team 10. Smiling Haruki and Kakashi move to greet them.

"Hey Haruki-sensei," said Choji with a grin followed by a simple hey from Shikamaru. Lazy slouch firmly in place.

"Hello everyone- Ino? Did you cut your hair?" Haruki said stunned to find her hair significantly shorter since he last saw her and was genuinely surprised.

Ino blushed slightly at the attention and fidgeted a little before grinning, "Yes I did a little. Do you like it? I thought it would be a good idea since it was getting in the way of my training and missions. Oh and I've improved so much Haruki-sensei I can change surfaces no problem now!" She finished beaming up at him.

Haruki just chuckled lightly, "I think it looks beautiful and I am glad to hear you did it for the right reasons. That's great about your training. Keep up the good work. The better chakra control you have the better training will go for you guys."

A small cough caught his attention signaling he had yet to introduce his compatriot. "Everyone this is Kakashi Hatake he is the sensei of team 7."

"So you're the sensei to Sasuke-kun, Forehead girl and Naruto-baka?!" Ino said rounding on the silver haired jonin.

Kakashi merely nodded not even looking up from his book. Haruki just shook his head, the small frown at Ino's wording already gone. Little did he know that the bearded jonin had picked up on it.

"Anyway, how are the rest of you doing?" Haruki said looking at Shikamaru and Choji.

"It's troublesome but my speed is starting to increase. My dad has been helping me." Shikamaru commented with a shrug before looking over to Choji.

"Same here. My dad has started running with me in the mornings. I can feel myself getting stronger Haruki-sensei, though it's been hard." Choji answered with a nod.

"That's good to hear." Haruki said.

"Haruki-sensei you will be a training tomorrow… right?" Ino asks far more timid and uncertain than usual.

Haruki confused looks up at Asuma who quickly indicates the he is just as confused as Haruki. Looking back at Ino and realizing he had everyone's full attention, even Kakashi's who was looking side long at him, decides to put the record straight. "Absolutely, as long Asuma will allow it. Why do you ask?"

At the question, Ino looked down and away while fidgeting. "Well it's just something my dad said when we past the shop earlier coming back from the delivery mission. He told me that you may not want to train us anymore, because he made you mad."

Hearing this Haruki just shook his head and laughed. This surprised everyone listening, as they were not quite sure how to take it. "Inoichi-san and I had a disagreement earlier yes but I would never hold that against you. I have every intention of being at training tomorrow."

Ino and the other genin looked relieved to hear him say that. Ino then smiled and gaining her bubbly self again remembered the other thing her dad had said. "Thank you Haruki-sensei but I was also supposed to ask you something."

"Oh and what is that?" Haruki said tilting his head to the side.

Ino leaned in as if it were a secret even though everyone was going to hear her any way. "Can I see your hand?"

This time Haruki wished she hadn't have said anything. He had, of course, started the healing process and with Kurama's help had healed most of the damage, but there was still a few layers of skin to go. Hoping to avoid any incident, he quickly showed her his hand, the uninjured one. It seemed this was for naught though as Ino gave him a pointed look and said, "And the other one."

Despite feeling as though he was about to get lectured by 10 year old genin, Haruki grumble and showed her his less than perfect hand.

Gasps went up from the genin while he could feel Kakashi's eyes boring into him with a 'we will discuss this injury later" look.

Asuma was frowning as he observed the wound while his students gushed at Haruki over it. It was obvious to him that the wound had been far more sever at some point if Inoichi had his daughter ask about it. From the looks of things, Haruki was suffering from a very severe chakra burn. What was impressive was the fact that it had healed as well and as quickly as it had. Asuma decided to keep his thoughts to himself though as Ino finished berating Haruki and tying bandages around the wound.

Haruki had become severely uncomfortable under the gaze of the jonin as he pretended to pay attention to Ino's rant about safety and proper health care. Shikamaru, sensing Haruki's discomfort, changes the subject and asks for details about training tomorrow.

"So sensei are we going to be doing another hell mission tomorrow, or are you going to train us in more than chakra control?"

Haruki grateful for the change in subject just smirks at them while putting his now bandaged hand in his pocket. "Well no I hadn't planned on a mission but if you really want one I suppose-"

"NOOOO!" All three yell in unison causing the adults to laugh.

Haruki relents and gives them a hint, "All I will say is that for tomorrows training. Chakra control and your family jutsu will be very crucial to your success."

Shikamaru nods with a contemplative look in his eyes until Ino interrupts with a huff. "Training is tomorrow and while I understand its importance we just finished today's! I'd rather not think about it now. What are you and Kakashi-sensei doing anyway?"

The rest of team 10 rolls their eyes at her antics while Haruki just smile and says, "We actually were just about to go shopping. I have a dinner to attend tonight with several other Jonin including Gai-san and Kurenai-san and have nothing to wear. Kakashi was going to help me look."

Ino eyes immediately light up like stars and looks ready to explode before she suddenly frozen. Her posture slackens forcible and she looks over to find Shikamaru holding the rat seal in a kneeling position. Before she can say a word, Shikamaru cuts her off.

"Don't even try it Ino. We have already take up enough of sensei's time. Besides, you know we are having a group training session with our dads tonight and we are going to be late. You are NOT about to drag us shopping with them and that is final you troublesome woman. So stop struggling and come on. Later sensei. Come on Choji."

And with a sputtering Ino, a grinning Choji and a stunned audience, Shikamaru shadow-walks an irate Ino Yamanaka down the street with Choji close behind after waving goodbye.

Haruki seems to be the first to recover from the shock of Shikamaru's sudden backbone. ' _Note to self: Shikamaru hates shopping more than Ino's wrath.'_

"Asuma would you like to join us on our trip. I'm sure Kakashi could use the company." Haruki said ignoring the indignant 'hey' that came from his friend. Friend. Yes, he was ready to actually call the copy-ninja that.

Asuma just chuckled but nodded. "Sure with no missions today, I have nothing better to do. I've been meaning to do a little shopping myself."

"Excellent! I am sure you'll find just the thing for her." Haruki said with a face-splitting grin, and before Asuma even had a chance to deny anything, he turned and began walking down the street toward the market district.

Quickly his two companions made to follow him each wondering what they had gotten themselves into.

x.X.x

And so the hours went by with the three shinobi weaving through the various market districts of the village. As it happens, Asuma and Kakashi were both loaded down with bags and boxes, none of which they had purchased, while Haruki kept adding more to the pile. At being asked why he was purchasing so much. He clarified that most of this was for gifts for the host from not only himself but Kurenai and Gai as well since he was unsure if they would remember the custom or not. Kakashi had grumbled about not being able to read his book due to all of Haruki's shopping but had not tried to leave. Despite being a pack mule, he was glad to see some life stir up in Haruki. It was evident that Haruki was not used to having lots of money and being in a safe place to use it. Granted not all of the packages were gifts. Some were everyday clothing, shinobi supplies and basic amenities like food for Haruki's own home. Throughout the day, Asuma had been trying to subtle purchase what was no doubt a gift for Kurenai, though he was quick to deny it for whatever reason. The key word here was trying. Every time he would think he was getting something good, Haruki would shoot it down in flames worthy of Madara Uchiha. It was always something like: 'it's too cheap' 'it's too expensive, you need to be responsible with you money.' 'she wouldn't like that scent' 'that's her least favorite color' 'food? Are trying to say she doesn't eat enough?' 'diet pills…. I'm going to pretend you didn't even touch those.' and so on. How Haruki new all of this was secondary to the fact that he had Asuma second guessing so much that he could barely take a step without thinking if it was with the correct foot or not. It was in this growing sense of frustration at a high-end clothing store that served customers of the aristocracy and lords of the land that Haruki finally took pity on the man.

Asuma had just put back a bright yellow dress that was priced high enough to cover three B-rank missions, when Haruki turned away from giving Kakashi his purchases to take to the front. Seeing the bearded Jonin looking distressed and defeated Haruki sighed. It was time to help the poor man.

"Asuma," He said getting the man's attention. "I'll tell you what. I'll get you something I know she will like in exchange for a small favor."

Asuma looked confused but nodded immediately since he was just about ready to throw in the towel. "Sure. But ah what do you need?"

Haruki looked right, then left, before cupping his hands and leaning in close to Asuma as if telling a secret. "I need you to distract Kakashi for 10 minutes. While I take care of something across the street."

Asuma blinked for a second before stroking his cheek with an unconvinced expression. "I don't know Haruki. What you are asking is a tall order?"

Haruki rolled his eyes, went to the end to aisle, and pulled from the rack a deep black dress with red flower and vine patterns across the back, side and lower leave of the dress. This particular dress was made of the finest silk that could be found in the land of fire and yet came with a quite a few perks. It was chakra treated and was resistant to damage even from energy. It could even channel chakra! The price was two S-rank missions though. Haruki carefully brought it from the rack and presented it to Asuma. It was already Kurnai's size too.

"Um Haruki that's great and all but didn't you tell me to be more responsible with my money." Asuma said while sweat dropping.

"Indeed, I did. So if you just will hold that for a minute, carefully, I'm going to go talk to the owner for a minute."

Asuma gently took the garment from Haruki and watched the red head saunter to the back of the store where he began speaking with a finely dressed old man. After a few moments and seeing Haruki make a few hand gesture the old man started talking very animatedly and then Haruki would respond back. A few more times of going back and forth and the two could be seen with big grins and shaking hands. Haruki walked back over to Asuma with that grin still on his face.

"That dress is now 95% off." Asuma just stared at him.

"But. But. How?"

"Don't worry about it. Just know that being a seal master has its advantages."

"Well a deals a deal."

"Great you go pay for this and I'm going to slip out just keep Kakashi busy."

"Just be back soon alright." The bearded jonin said before turning and walking towards the front. "Hey Kakashi come help me sort through all these. Haruki says we need to sort them by price for later."

And with that, Haruki slipped out and went across the street to Harigashi's Weapon Emporium.

xXx

Entering the shop Haruki found nothing had changed from his last visit. To his right was the counter where purchases were made with weapons of all kinds mounted on the each wall including behind the counter. There were three rows of racks that went almost the length of the store, each side of the racks covered with various weapons, armor, and shields. There were even bins and barrels at the corners of the store and each endcap for smaller pieces and lesser quality weapons. The design was simple and strait forward much like the residence that lived above the shop. The shop had three doors on the far wall. One led to a storage room, another to the living spaces above and the last to the forge beneath the shop. It was the last door that was open revealing a staircase that was only lit by what could be assumed to be the forge beneath. Looking to his right he noticed that the counter was unattended and he could hear the hammering of metal against metal form the open door and so decided to browse for the purchases he needed before alerting the owner. Haruki immediately acquired a standard average quality Chokto and another katana, already planning on it being destroyed in his coming duel and turned to call for whoever was operating the forge only to jump in surprise when a person is standing not 7 feet from him.

The person in front of him was a woman in her mid-forties. She had wiry gray hair that was bushy with tight curls. On her forehead rested a pair of goggles with tinted lenses that seemed battered and worn for years of use and a green cloth was tied like band from the top of her head to under her hair. She had a faded light red top with shinobi style cargos and leather full body apron. However, the most memorable and striking features were two parallel diagonal scars from her left eye across her slightly wrinkled cheek that appeared to be etched in silver.

Further inspection of her person was halted however when the woman spoke causing him to flinch slightly again.

"Easy there fellow. Now can I help you with something or are you going to stare at me all day."

Haruki blinked and realized he had been staring, body tense like a snake ready to strike since he saw her. Forcing himself to relax and Haruki managed a small smile.

"I apologize I didn't hear you come up. I was just about to call for Tenshu when I saw you. I didn't realize there was anyone else that worked here. But yes I would like to buy these." Haruki showed her the items he had selected and she glanced at them before looking back up at him with the same serious expression.

"Yes that much was clear. Constant vigilance son. It's a must in your line of work don't forget it. You're going to get yourself killed." Not giving the red head time to respond the brash and yet unnamed woman took the items from him and head toward the counter. It was only then that he saw from behind her apron what looked like a geared metal brace on each of her legs. The metal clinked and clanked with every step and Haruki was becoming more embarrassed by the second that she got the drop on him.

As she began, ringing up his order the red head found that his curiosity could not be denied. As far as he could remember, whoever this person was did not work here when he had come in the past, and he was 100% certain that Tenshu had not hired anyone, ever. He didn't trust others with his work. So who was this woman?

"So may I ask your name? I've been gone for a while and to be honest you were not who I was expecting when I came here today."

She stopped and turned to him with a hard look though there did not seem to be any real anger or ill intent by it. "It's polite to extend your name first, baka. But if you must know. Tantokana Higarashi. I'm the smith here with my husband Shu. Mind telling me why you need these your sword looks fine."

Haruki did his best not to face vault and his own error; however, any embarrassment was quickly replaced by shock once he finally learned who this woman was. 'This is Tenten's mom!'

He was certain he had never met her but now that he knew who she was he could see the resemblance to the young kunoichi. Tenten never talked about her mom and he certainly had never ask Shu. The gruff old geezer wasn't a big people person from what he remembered. All he did was speak a minimum and grunted. A lot like Sasuke actually, now that he thought about it.

Deciding to reflect on this new development later and realizing he was making a terrible first impression with someone form Konoha he had actually never met before, the red head tried to recover as best as he could.

"Hehe sorry about that. My name is Haruki Kazuma. And I…" He stopped abruptly when he saw her posture stiffen and her eyes narrow. The change was so abrupt and her already serious demeanor was intensified to such an extend that Haruki actually was intimidated.

"You." She spat. "So you're the one that made an embarrassment out of Ten-chan. That's a lot of nerve your arrogant ass has throwing around techniques years ahead of a mere genin. You're not even her sensei and you risked her life just showing off your way around her offense, which, given you're a Jonin class Shinobi in a one on one duel, is expected. You crushed her spirit, made her doubt herself and threw all of her years of training back in her face. Give me one reason why I shouldn't kick you out of my shop for the stunt you pulled."

The entire time she spoke, she had progressively leaned more and more over the counter until she was an inch from his face looking him directly in the eyes as she finished. Haruki for his part kept his face completely neutral from the moment she started. He did not flinch away or cower from the brash woman's tirade. He kept her eyes the whole time until she was done spitting in his face. Then he replied softly five simple words.

"And now she will live."

A long moment passed in the quiet shop and Haruki was silently thankful that he was the only one in there. He held her gaze firmly but without any hostility. He may not begrudge her for her complaints, but he would not just bow to them. A war of wills seemed to be present for a moment, testing him and his resolve. He could see in her eyes, almost hidden but still there, a quiet curiosity that contrasted her brazen appearance. Then suddenly her features softened, or at least as much as could be expected from the hard women, and a smile grew on her face.

"Good answer," she said relaxing and shifting herself back over the counter.

Haruki couldn't seem to keep the confusion from crossing his face causing Tantokana to bark out a laugh at his expense though she didn't deny his questioning gaze.

"It's good to see there are still some sharp ones around. I suppose I do owe you somewhat of an explanation for that. You see. We shinobi are like weapons to our village to be flung at its enemies. And while it is important to sharpen our skills to keep our edge, the true test of any weapon is in the forging. The integrity of the steel must be strong to support the edge in the finishing blow, just as the will of a shinobi must be strong to support the skills we grow for when it truly counts. That is the lesson I have been trying to impart on my daughter before she learns it the hard way like I did."

Pausing she such his face only to find deep interest and the spark of something she could not place.

"I was part of the Anbu at the time of the Third Great War and was particularly skilled at field traps in addition to weapons combat. My traps were never beaten and we held the line well against Iwa's advance in Kusa because of it. Initially at least. Eventually though the rock heads got a few brain cells and came up with a plan that I in my overconfidence did not anticipate. I had become so confident in my defense I didn't consider other opportunities to attack me. They sent a shinobi that did not have to enter my traps to fight me. A member of the Kamizuru, the bitch. She didn't need to move through my traps to get to us; she just sent swarms of those infernal hornets after us from all directions. We were forced to scatter and my own traps were used against us because of my overconfidence. I went to face her in hopes of luring her into the traps I had set and got my ass handed to me. She was the worst opponent for me to face. I managed to get away but not before taking enough poison stings to the legs to slow me down. Iwa end up taking that strong hold and I lost more than my legs that day. I lost my team. Two to my own traps."

Tantokana stared at Haruki with a somber intense expression, eyes searching for any sighs of pity. She found none. Instead, as she looked deep into his ocean gaze she saw profound understanding and kinship. She kept this to herself though as she sighed and progressed with her tale.

"It is a memory that haunts me to this day, with the nerve damage in my legs as a reminder and not it's not something I want my daughter to experience. Because of my arrogance and lack of will to strive through my fears and failure, my comrades paid the price, my shinobi career ended and I almost lost the ability to walk. I am truly thankful for your lesson to her even if it was still showy. I simply needed to test your metal. To see what kind of shinobi you were and whether or not you deserved the admiration and respect my daughter gives you. Hell, I haven't see her get this goo-goo eyed since she learned who Tsunade-sama was. Anyway, I don't know who you are and I don't remember you in the slightest, but I've seen all I need to see. You're a good man Haruki and a damn fine shinobi from the stories I've been told. Let's see if we can keep it that way. Now why do you need these again?"

Haruki blinked for a few seconds before smiling and bowing slightly to the woman, "Thank you Tantokana-san."

The woman just waved him off, "Don't be getting soft on me. Now why is it you need these?" She said nodding towards the sword that was clearly visible on his back. "That one is of better quality and in good condition."

"One is for myself to experiment with some fuinjutsu and the other is for a student." He explained.

Nodding in understanding, she began ringing up the items. "That is understandable then. Is there anything else you need or will this be all?"

"Actually a set of chakra conducting trench knives would be great, I couldn't find any earlier and then I have a favor to ask." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

Tantokana arched an eyebrow as she added the knives to the order. "The knives are specialty items, very pricey, S-rank level pay and they wouldn't be ready for two days. Are you sure?" Seeing his nod she totaled the final bill and as he exchanged the correct amount of money. After bundling his purchase. She put one arm on the counter and looked at him expectantly.

"Now what is this favor of yours?"

Tanking a moment to make sure they were still alone, Haruki then activate quick silencing seal barrier inside the shop. Seeing the seals appear around the store Tantokana looked slightly surprised and curious at what he could possibly be asking for.

Haruki, after checking again for eavesdroppers turned and pulled out a scroll and set it down on the counter.

"Can you repair the white fang?"

Immediately her face went from shock to confusion to sudden understanding. She remained silent for a minute while looking at the scroll. At length she finally looked at Haruki and sighed.

"I assume he isn't to know of this." Seeing him nod again she sighed, "I can do it but this kind of work in secret is very expensive."

Haruki gulp already imagining the cost emptying his accounts. All of them. Tantokana looked at him for another hard moment before glancing at the silencing seal and then back at Haruki.

"I'll tell you what. I'll do this for you because I know it's a bigger deal than just re-forging a weapon. In exchange think you could upgrade this old shack with some actually security?" She said smiling at him.

Haruki just grinned at her before holding out his hand. "Deal!"

She shook his hand and took the scroll while he sealed his purchases and order slip away. And after arranging details and goodbyes, the red head left the shop to go find the two fools he had left behind before Asuma made Kakashi explode. He comforted himself by saying 'At least it wasn't Gai.'

Kurama nodded sagely as Haruki shivered at the thought of the wrath Kakashi would unleash.

xXx

Haruki quickly collected his two compatriots, saving Asuma from strangulation by a rather annoyed Kakashi, who had apparently been trying to sort the items in various was for the past 15 minutes. After calming them down and settling their accounts the two men helped carry the red heads purchases back to the apartment in friendly silence. They were about 5 minutes away before Asuma breaks the silence.

"Haruki if you don't mind me asking. How did you get your wind affinity so strong?"

Kakashi looked over clearly interested in the answer the red head would have.

Haruki didn't looked bothered by the question. Just tilted his head slightly as if in thought. After a brief moment of thought, Haruki decided to share a bit.

"I'm sure you know of the basic manipulation training where you half your chakra and grind it in on itself forming a blade."

Asuma nodded, already knowing this form of manipulation.

"Well the next step that I found was to add different styles of rotation to the grinding effect."

Asuma looked stunned at the idea but it was Kakashi that replied first.

"What do you mean by rotation?" he asked a curious hesitancy in his voice that Haruki almost missed.

"Well to get wind chakra in the first place you have to have rotate the correct yin and yang balance of chakra for the jutsu you are attempting into each other triggering the nature change. That's just the grinding effect basic rotation which is great for the blade form of wind chakra, but for suction type or repelling jutsu, you would want to grind them away from each other. Or for forceful walls, you would want to rotate it like a current so that it rolls in on itself. But those are just some examples. The key to wind manipulation isn't so much the grinding of chakra as it is the idea of rotational force."

It was at this moment that Haruki realized that he was the only one that was walking. Catching himself, he turned around to see both of them just staring at him.

"What?" he said looking at them.

"Haruki you do realize there is no way that I can believe you were not a sensei right?" Kakashi said with absolute certainty.

"Oh whatever, I didn't say anything that isn't already known." Haruki scoffed attempting to play it off but Asuma just shakes his head.

"No Haruki, all wind manipulation guides and scrolls that I've ever read focus on the grinding aspect. There are very few other wind users in Konoha."

Haruki just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly not quite sure what to say and feeling a little uncomfortable.

Asuma just shakes his head before asking, "Regardless do you think you could give me some pointers."

Haruki blinks for a moment but before he can speak Kakashi buts in. "Sign me up too. Wind jutsu are the hardest for me I could use some practice."

Haruki began sputtering but before he could say no. Kakashi and Asuma were already walking passed him and further discussing the details of possible training together.

Haruki sighed and decided that it was something that could be dealt with later.

As they approached the apartment door they discovered that it was cracked slightly about that time there was a small rumbling and flash from inside the apartment. Haruki merely chuckled as the other two looked confused. Pushing the door open they found a smirking red head doppelganger and a short soot faced Naruto who was rubbing his eyes and blink rapidly. Sealing supplies, training scrolls and other equipment were all over the coffee table and living room

"And that's why you double check your trigger matrix _before_ you activate that chakra relay." The doppelganger said with a chuckle before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"I know. I know. How long are these spots going to be in my eyes?" came the annoyed reply of the black faced blonde-haired boy as he blinked rapidly and rubbed his eyes.

Then from the door, the real Haruki replied, "They should pass in a minute or so." Causing the boy to jump in surprise. Naruto took a moment to blink a bit more and then scrunched his face.

"Kakashi-Sensei? What are you doing here?" For a brief moment his eyes widened in horror, "Am I that late for training?"

At this Asuma openly laughed while they stepped into the apartment and set the things down. Kakashi just sighed.

"No Naruto, you are not late and I was helping Haruki with some shopping." He finished setting down all the bags and packages he had been carrying on the table and floor.

Naruto relaxed at that for a moment before confusion formed on his face and he looked at Haruki who was carrying things into the kitchen to be put away.

"But why didn't Haruki-Sensei just make clones to carry everything."

The words had barely left his mouth when Kakashi and Asuma in unison face palmed and muttered, "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!"

In the kitchen Haruki just laughed and answered, "There's no need to waste chakra with such good help around. Right guys?" he shot a coy smile at his compatriots. The two jonin just glowered at him but did not protest.

"Anyway I believe some introductions are in order. Naruto, this is Asuma Sarutobi. He is the team leader and sensei of Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino. Asuma this is Naruto-kun my neighbor. He's also a wind user like you."

Whatever Asuma was going to say caught in his throat at this revelation and his eyes went from Haruki to Naruto and back. Suspicion and intrigue clear in his eyes though a bit hidden. Thankfully, his lapse in greeting was covered quite well by Naruto's immediate enthusiasm.

"Wow you're a wind user too! That's so cool! Are you super strong like Haruki-sensei? Do you know any cool jutsu? I am working on the leaf exercise right now with Kakashi-sensei, but it's really hard. I can only split the leaf half way. Do you have another affinity? Mine is water. I already learned a few jutsu so I can stop Sasuke now in our spars. Do you have any tips?..."

Asuma though was only half-listening, " _Wind and Water affinity? Just like Haruki? What are the chances of that? Wait did he just say he split a leaf half way? How did he get so strong so quickly?"_ Asuma risks a glance at Haruki who is watching amused as Kakashi admonishes Naruto for bombarding the bearded Jonin with so many questions. _"Of course Haruki could have taught him, but he still shouldn't be progressing this quickly, should he?"_ Deciding to consider these thoughts later, Asuma takes a moment to really take in the room and the genin's training materials in hopes of understanding his progress better. It's in that moment that he notices something interesting leaning in the corner.

Deciding to save the blond from Kakashi's lecture and hoping to get some information, "It's nice to meet you Naruto. Yes, I do have another affinity, but it's fire not water. I am very impressed though that you are so far into you training. Though I'm curious is Haruki or Kakashi training you in Bo Jutsu as well?" Asuma gestures to the corner where a wooden Bo staff leans.

"No Haruki-sensei gave it to me with a kata scroll but told me that I would have to wait to find out who my Sensei would be." The blond genin replied with curious eyes up at Asuma, "Do you know who my Sensei is?"

Asuma looked at Haruki as he answered. "No but I have a few guesses but whoever they are I'm sure that if Haruki recommends them then they are of good quality." In truth, Asuma knew exactly who the secret sensei was. He had used that same training staff with he was Naruto's age. All Sarutobi did.

A cough caught everyone attention then as Haruki looked to Naruto. "Honestly I was hoping Asuma would agree to help with your element manipulation training since my new duties and missions may prevent me from being around enough to give you all the attention needed for mastery. That is if Asuma-sensei is willing." Glancing at the bearded jonin, Asuma just nodded ever so slightly before smiling and looking at Naruto. "Sounds fun. Haruki seems to have done most of the work for me anyway haha. I may not be as powerful as him with wind jutsu, but I have a few tricks that may help. Assuming Kakashi doesn't mind?" Kakashi just waves him of, "Ma I can use wind jutsu not so much teach them. Besides those three are a handful I think I could use all the help I could get."

This of course incited a reaction from the blond who insisted that they were no more trouble than any other group. And as the bickering continued Haruki, who had finished sorting the packages, disappeared into the back bedroom to get ready for the party.

After the ridiculous argument subsided with Kakashi eyes smiling about his troublesome students much to the blond's frustration, Naruto makes an unexpected turn in the conversation. "So Asuma-sensei since you are a wind and fire user, do you have a lot of combination jutsu?"

Surprised by the question Asuma takes a moment to consider the too innocent eyes that were looking up at him. "I do in fact have some jutsu that I can combine for stronger results though it's not a tactic I prefer. It's important to understand that combination jutsu take a careful chakra balance that requires precise control, especial with another person. This usually results in the Jutsu becoming taxing and chakra intensive, which is not ideal in a fight unless you are finishing. Comboing with one self isn't common because it requires clones usually to be effective. I am sure Kakashi or Haruki have explained to you that you are an exception to the general rule when it comes to clones. Suffice to say while I can do them it's not my go to tactic." The bearded Jonin finished with a smile on his face as he observed the hyper genin's reaction. The boy would really have to get better at not making his thoughts so obvious on his face. Throughout his explanation, the blond had been intensely focused on his explanation, seemingly soaking it up like a sponge. _"With that level of dedication it's not as surprising he's improved so much either."_ He had watch the boy's face deflate slightly as Asuma continued to point out the flaws and challenges of combination jutsu. Then at the end, it was as if a switch was flipped and he was staring at a ninja who was confident enough to move mountains and anything else in his way. _"If only my students had that level of resolve,"_ he thought with an internal sigh _, "though Haruki has help with that. Actually,…"_ the jonin thought staring straight into Naruto eyes _"I know where I've seen that look before."_

His thought process was interrupted however when the blond spoke up, "I can handle it Asuma-sensei will you please help me." The blond looked down bit continuing without losing any resolve in his voice. "I know it's difficult and I have a lot to learn and accomplish before I'm ready to do the cool and awesome things, but…" he paused and looked at Asuma with a sharp intensity, "the sooner I can get the basics down the sooner I can help Sasuke and Sakura."

Asuma stared at Naruto in the eyes for a moment before chuckling. "I'd be happy to help Naruto when you're ready, after all you just found out your affinities yesterday, combination jutsu aren't in the near future for you just yet. However, I honestly will have to defer to Kakashi on this …"

"I am sure he would be ok with it ri-" Naruto burst out before a raised hand stopped him.

"That's not what I meant. I am not deferring to him because I think he wouldn't want me helping you. I am deferring because I can count on my hand how many people can combine jutsu as well as Kakashi can. Ninjutsu is a specialty of his."

The orange clad genin turned to his sensei who was eye-smiling at him and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Not to worry my cute little genin. Once you are all competent enough in the jutsu Haruki gave you and strategic thinking, I'll start helping you combine your jutsu. In fact today I am have you and Sasuke begin synchronization training."

"Yatta! Thank you Kaka-sensei!" Naruto hollered and Asuma chuckled at the nickname while Kakashi deadplained. "Don't mention it. It's not like I'm your sensei or something."

"I don't know Kakashi given your tardiness and willingness to shrug your students, I was beginning to wonder."

The trio turned to the voice from the bedroom door to see Haruki dressed in a very fine light blue kimono with dark blue accents. It had orange moons and stars adorning it in intricate designs and when he moved it was as if they began dancing. His physique filled it out well and the orange sash seemed almost fitting.

"Well don't keep staring. It's not that ridiculous." The red had said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. This of course caused a tug at the back of Kakashi and Asuma's minds but they couldn't quite place it. Kakashi was the first to recover.

"Ma Ma. This just the first time we've seen you so official. You look good."

Yeah Haruki sensei your robe is so cool." This made Haruki laugh.

"It's not a robe Naruto. It's a traditional kimono but thanks."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly in embarrassment and in that moment, Asuma notices. He does nothing externally but resolves to get some answers from the read head as soon as they were alone. Speaking of which…

"Well Haruki it's about time to go to Kurenai's. I got the packages from the others when you're ready."

Almost as if sensing Asuma's need to remove them Kakashi follows up saying he and Naruto had better go get ready for training. Naruto stunned by his sensei wanting to get their early celebrates and follows him out the door after packing up his training equipment. At the door when Haruki and Asuma go to leave after the security seals fall into place Haruki turns to Asuma and says, "A hundred ryo says Kakashi ditches him as soon as they round the corner." Asuma snorts and replies, "I'm not stupid enough to take that bet."

They reach the bottom of the stairs in time to hear a certain blond shout and groan in frustration. The two just look at each other and chuckle.

xXx

The two jonin meandered their way through the village as the sun began to set casting an orange and pink glow across the sky. Both men had been quiet alng the way preferring to reflect on their own thoughts rather. Asuma for his part kept stealing glances at Haruki as subtly as he could. It was evident that he was contemplating something about the red head and was just trying to thing of a way to bring it up or even if he should bring it up. Haruki though didn't even noticed. He kept walking, eyes far away and staring at the dirt with a neutral face. His legs moved as if he was on auto-pilot. He was so engrossed in his conversation with kurama about what was coming and how they would handle the dinner that he jumped when asuma touch him on his shoulder. It was only then that he realized the bearded man had tried to talk to him. "Sorry, Asuma I was lost in thought; I wasn't trying to ignore you." Haruki said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with a small grin.

Asuma though just smiled and brushed off his apology with wave of his hand while his eyes followed haruki's movement carefully. A spark of somekind appeared in the back of his eyes that Haruki couldn't quite place, but, just as he saw it, it was gone, the bearded man looking away as they continued to walking turning down another street.

"It's alright. I can understand why you were distracted. I'm sure you will be fine though. You wouldn't be a very good undercover agent if you couldn't handle a political dinner. Besides, you seem to have handled yourself in that arena well so far."

The red head just sighed in reply, though he seemed to relax a bit. "Good" thought Asuma.

"I've never been one to enjoy formal event like this, especially when I was younger. And the Hyuga in particular are big on pomp and circumstance. Their obsessive hold on their traditions has caused more damage to their clan than any good that ever game from them could undo. On top of that they are masters of subtlety and politics isn't my most enjoyable past time. No doubt they will probe me if for no other reason than because of my new position. That's the difference. As a spy I didn't have to and was never expected to be myself, just whatever person I was supposed to be. And even my job was to remain unnoticed and rarely was my opinion even matter let alone an honored guest. It was just easier not having to be seen, something I've found trouble doing now that I'm back."

There was a small pause before the dark haired man replied in a very light hearted tone, "Somehow I feel you are talking about more than a simple dinner."

Asuma would give the man credit. The only visible reaction was the subtle tension in his shoulders though giving his current attire and his rather impressive physique… it would be hard to hide.

Deciding to take his next steps careful, he still wanted answers after all and talking to the red head seemed to be working, Asuma didn't look at the man and instead pulled out a cigarette from a vest pouch and a lighter from his pocket. Asuma noticed the tension begin to recede from the red head who was no doubt watching him closely after his comment. He took that as a positive sign and decided to move forward.

"Well anyway no need to talk about that even if I'm right. I know you will be fine becuase I've watched you successfully navigate the council and out maneuver donzo of all people and anyone whos capable of that is a better politician than my father."

Haruki just snorted at that but let the comment go and continued to walk before suddenly turning his head as if suddenly remembering something.

"hey were you trying to ask me something? I never actually confirmed what you were trying to say?" blue eyes look quizzically and the bearded jonin while he took a drag, never looking at the red head face fairly relaxed and neutral, but with a hint of something Haruki couldn't quite place.

' _Here's my chance. Now or never.'_ Asuma thought. "Oh that all I had asked to you is how you were related to Naruto?"

The red head immediately stopped walking and there suddenly was a presence in the air as if it was alive. It felt akin to being in the middle of a bee hive or maybe an electrical storm before the first bolt of lightning had actually struck. Asuma stopped walking a step after Haruki and the hair on the back of his neck stood up in warning. There was no one around on this stretch of the road. Yet when he looked at the red head, Haruki had a small smile on his face and a quizzical look on his face.

"What makes you ask?" he replied with legitiment curiosity seeping into his voice.

Despite Haruki's seemingly calm demeanor, it was very evident by the feel of his chakra, the way his body was subtly coiled and the surroundings that made it quite clear to Asuma that his next words should be spoken very carefully.

After briefly weighing his options and concluding that honesty was the best way forward, (if something is up its best he's aware others are catching on) Asuma replied.

"Honestly it's really just curiosity and it helps me understand you better. They were questionable coincidents at first but after seeing the two of you together it's impossible not to see them. A random Jonin returns from a long term mission right after the jinchuraki and pariah of the village is scheduled to graduate and you get the apartment right next to his. You have a heavy influence in his and his classmates lives out of nowhere. You have the Hokage's ear more than most jonin that have spent their entire lives around the man, and that's before getting into the physical similarities." He paused for a moment to take another drag from his cigarette and give the red head time to process what he had just said. Haruki didn't move or reply just stared steadily with his cerulean gaze piercing directly to his heart. Asuma didn't care, in fact he was glad, he had nothing to hide.

"Then there is the face, that your eyes are almost the same shade and your face structure is very similar you're just missing his birthmarks. On top of all of this, you have the same affinities. But what really inspired the connection was the look of utter conviction that he gave me while you were changing. I know where I've seen that look." Asuma paused again this time to send the red head a very pointed look with a smirk. After a moment of no reply Asuma just shrugged and casual kicked his foot into the dirt.

"The easiest way to explain all this is that you have some sort of relation to the boy that he seems unaware of. And your reaction to the topic is telling enough. You're too young to be his father. Are you and uncle, cousin or something?"

Haruki looks at Asuma for another long moment as if weighing him. The presence then suddenly vanishes and the red head continues walking seemingly having come to a decision of sorts. "Something like that." He says nonchalantly as he keeps walking down the road.

Asuma blinks for a moment before rushing to catch up. _'Well it's at least a partial answer.'_

"It's very important though that you keep this observation to yourself. Tell no one."

The weight of his words was not lost on the bearded jonin even thought they were said in a light tone. Curiously he asked, "Not even Kakashi."

The red head snorted, "Especially not Kakashi."

Asuma frowns slightly at that but nods. For now, he would trust that the reasons were important enough to comply. If his father knew this, which he no doubt did, then there was a very good reason they had been quiet about it.

The following silence did not last long as if Haruki apparently didn't want him dwelling on the topic any longer.

"How's the teams training?"

" _Not a very subtle deflection."_ Asuma thought before replying. "Well I'm pretty sure they are almost a completely new team. Shikamaru has been more active and eating more even going so far as to train on his own. They all have really. Choji is doing endurance training like you suggested and Ino has been practicing her regulation for days. That mission really opened their eyes to what they could be capable of with a little effort. My only concern if that this motivation will taper off in time."

Haruki smiled at the news though shrugged indifferently by the end. "It probably will knowing those three, which is why it has to be followed up."

Asuma turned and almost dropped the cigarette out of his mouth. "I thought you told them they were not going to be doing a mission like that so soon." The man was beginning to worry his students would actually plan his assassination if that wasn't true.

Haruki just chuckled at his reaction, "No, no. Nothing like that. I have a motivator planned for each one of them. As far as training goes, I plan to give each of them a weapon, their affinity and expand their foundation jutsu. Ino will be the hardest."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I plan on having her merge her clan jutsu with her affinity and genjutsu. Two of those are already difficult for me to help her with and the last may be as well depending on what it is?"

"Then why have her take this route? I can certainly see the benefits. Making it so your opponents can't tell if what they are feeling is real, is the basic concept of genjutsu combined with the other two will always keep them guessing. But if you can't help her then why point her in that direction."

"Even if I couldn't help her, I would always point her in the direction to be the best she can be. That is our task to train the next generation beyond what we can do ourselves. But our task can't actually be accomplished if they don't take the steps to succeed themselves. It's not my job to hand her answers, it's our job to help her find her own in her abilities." Haaruki paused for a moment letting his words sink in.

"And I didn't say I couldn't help her. To pull off this path she will need the highest degree of chakra regulation. Which doesn't come naturally to her but is something we both can help her with. As she masters the respective pieces and additional tasks we give her she will get there."

Asuma huffed with a smirk eyeing the red head bemused. "You just have it all figured out don't you."

Haruki snorted as they turned down the last road that lead to Kurenai's apartment but didn't say anything. Asuma, noting where they were, decided it was time to put out his cigarette and stomped on it. Haruki didn't seem phased by this at all if anything he seemed amused. The reason being he wouldn't want Kurenai anymore frustrated with him than necessary when he gives her present to her. Considering the conversation he found himself excited for tomorrow and even more pumped to train his students. Stealing one last glance at the red head Asuma could help but wonder what was in store for them tomorrow. He had gotten some answers today and some new questions to match but there would be time in the future to address those for now he could be there for his friend and let things lie.

"Haruki can I ask you one last question?"

"You just did but fire away."

Asuma rolled his eyes at the childish quib, and focused on what had been nagging him, "Did you tell or influence my old man to select me for the mission."

Haruki seemed to think on that for a moment before stopping and turning to look Asuma, who had also stopped, in the eye.

"I will not deny that the Hokage discussed with me all the possible options for escorts and while I did lobby some for you given your skills and position on multiple levels it remains the hokage's decision and in no way should my involvement diminish that. There were other candidates that could do the job just as well."

As they approached the apartment, on the ground floor waiting in front of her door was Gai still dressed in his standard Jonin attire. "Now do you want to deliver these to Gai or will I?" Asuma stared directly into his eyes. "what do you think the answer to that is. he almost physically cringed in mock disgust. Haruki rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I told you this would happen. It's a good thing I got these extras."

Turning he handed the packages to Asuma, "Here you take these to Kurenai while I deal with Gai. Make sure to give her your present." He said with a wink as Asuma just averted his gaze before walking off.

" _Well at least tonight won't be boring."_ Haruki says to himself as he watches an exuberant Gai great Asuma while Kurenai answers the door.

Little did he know just how right he was.

xXx

To say Gai was having a good day would be an understatement. His students were progressing well, his star pupil was healed, he himself had a had a very productive training session, and now he had the opportunity to get to know the man who was responsible for most of his good mood.

Haruki's actions earlier that morning had been unexpected and frankly at first Gai wasn't very happy with them. But as Haruki explained and tested his students. The magnitude of their weakness was revealed. It wasn't as if he didn't see the signs. He knew they were arrogant but the severity of the case was far worse when it was demonstrated in front of him. Tenten had been baited so easily that she didn't even think to use the exploding tags she had on her to try and hit him, or even process the reason for her lack of success. Neji had kept his calm throughout the exercise and had showed respect and so the severity of his case would be easily missed if you didn't know what you were looking for. It was the overwhelming evidence of his performance; he may not say it but Neji relied almost exclusively on his eyes as if they were infallible. And considering his belief system of fate, he probably still struggles with it a bit. Then there is Lee. Lee was Gai's own fault if he was honest. So eager to prove himself and overcome everyone's doubts, he had launched himself on a quest that just wasn't realistic. Gai had absolute faith in Lee that he would give it his all and that he could become a top tier shinobi. He saw so much of himself in Lee. It was this fact that no doubt prevented him from seeing the failure he was setting Lee up for. Now thanks to the red haired walking miracle, that wasn't a problem anymore. Gai smiled as he thought of that moment and the hope that had shined in Lee's eyes, then frowned as his thoughts returned to the one responsible for it. Something wasn't right with their newly returned friend and whatever it was it seemed to being weigh on him greatly. The latest shifts of responsibility and difficult tasks would stress anyone sure. But there was something deeper, something that seemed always just under the surface but out of reach. Thankfully there seemed to have been improvement in recent days. Or at least from what he has observed. Hopefully their excursion tonight would provide even more light into who his new friend is.

Gai was then broken from his thoughts when he saw a noticeable tuff of red hair round the corner at the end of the street. Speaking of the devil… And he wasn't alone it seemed, Asuma was with him. Gai shrugged to himself as he decide he would find out the details of this interaction later. So without further ado, the eccentric jonin rushed over to greet his two compatriots.

"Greetings Haruki-san Asuma-san on this most youthful evening! I did not realize you also were teaching a Hyuga Asuma?" Gai half stated half asked.

Asuma's bored expression at Gai's actions vanished into a panicked embarrassed stuttering. As he stood there waving his arms around like an idiot particularly with the expensive dress, which he then realized he was waving in the middle of his blabbering, and tried to hide behind himself. As amusing as the scene was Haruki decide to rescue Asuma but just as he tried to speak there was a cough from behind Gai.

The resulting silence was only broken by the intake of breath by the three males present. For behold it was Kurenai standing behind Gai in a light blue dress that compliment her curves nicely. Haruki was the first to recover with a smile. "Well at least one of you two is aware of the requirements of an evening like this." He looked pointedly at Gai.

Gai now broken from the spell had the decency to look at himself and then sheepishly chuckle in embarrassment having forgotten the formality of the occasion. Kurenai couldn't help but laugh into her hand a little at all of their faces and even further at Haruki's comment with a small blush. It was then she took note of the parcels Haruki and Asuma were carrying.

Gai recovering from his embarrassment cleared his throat and look at Kurenai as he took his parcel from Haruki and bowed slightly in thanks. "Ummmm…. Kurenai-san would it be alright if I change in a spare bathroom. I seem to have forgotten the ermmm severity of the occasion."

Kurenai just smiled and nodded before in a swirl of wind and dust Gai dashed past her into her apartment and was gone before anyone could blink. Everyone coughed in the dust as it settled. Kurenai sighed in frustration as now all her painstaking labor to get ready had been diminished. She looked up though hearing someone approach.

Haruki looked at her with a small smile and handed her a decorated yellow box with a lavender ribbon on it. "Don't worry so much. I think you will be changing anyway," he said with a wink before gesturing over with his head at the clearly uncomfortable, nervous Asuma. And with that Haruki step around her and let himself in presumably to check on Gai. Kurenai mildly wondered why she found herself completely ok with that but decided to contemplate it later when Asuma approached her. The bearded jonin was obviously nervous, but she decide to have mercy and not comment on it. In actuality, she was grateful to Haruki for giving them a moment in private.

"Erm… hey Kurenai I know we had decided to take things slow but it's been a few months and I never got a chance to give you a congratulation gift on being a jonin and I just wanted to be nice and it was your size at the perfect price and…." Asuma began after clearing his throat. Though he trailed off as he realized he was rambling. Quickly but carefully he handed her the parcel that included the dress.

Kurenai accepted the gift with a small blush and thanks and was very curious as to what it was. As soon as she opened the top, looking inside she stopped, and just stared at it. Asuma almost lost his marbles at that moment and had to use every drop of will power he had not to apologize immediately and curse Haruki for his terrible advice. After a few more moments, he couldn't bear it anymore and went to open his mouth. Only before he could speak, he was interrupted by a squeal and the feeling of lips touching his own. His brain took a moment to process what was happening before he returned itas best he could briefly before she pulled away and was visibly bouncing up and down as she hugged him. In his head, Asuma was doing a victory dance, 'Haruki I will never doubt you again.' After Kurenai had calmed down a little bit, she turned to ask Asuma details when the door behind them opened. Quickly separating, he two looked at the door trying not to blush as Gai and Haruki stepped out again. Gai was dressed in a dark green Kimono with light blue imperial style dragon winding up the back. Now he really did embody his name as Konoha's sublime blue beast.

"Thank you Kurenai. I think I am much more presentable now." Gai says giving a beaming smile and a nice guy pose. Kurenai simple nods while Haruki sighs.

Haruki looks at her though with a smirk and says, "Asuma why don't you help Kurenai gather her gifts while she changes."

Asuma just nods in gratitude for the excuse and the two slip inside for a minute.

The remaining two jonin stood in a comfortable silence for a minute. One clearly observing the other and the latter was too caught up in his own preparatory thoughts to notice or care.

Finally, Gai broke the silence, "Thank you."

Haruki blinked at the statement as he was drawn back from his chaotic thoughts. The read head turned and looked at Gai, who was staring at the sunset over the rooftops, before tilting his head in a perplexed manner. "Don't mention it Gai. But ahhh what are you thanking me for exactly."

Gai smiles as if catching an inside joke before looking over at Haruki, "And I'm sorry too."

"Sorry for what? Should I be aware of something?" Haruki said actually confused now. 'Was this about the outfit?'

"I am thanking you for your involvement in my students. For addressing their true needs as if they were your own and in was that I could not or worse would not do so. And it is that unyouthful truth that I must also apologize for. I should have been more supporting to you in training today and addressed the concerns you pointed out sooner. I promise it will not happen again or I will run from Komo and back on only my hands and if I cannot do that then I'll-"

However before Gai could continue what was no doubt a lengthy list of punishment goals for disciple, Haruki raised a hand with a resolved expression. "Enough Gai. That's truly unnecessary. You are not the first sensei to be blinded by love for his students and you will certainly not be the last. That fact alone means you are already an amazing sensei. There is not a Sensei I know of that has more passion in training with their students than you and that is due to the love you have for them. All of them. So quite with this apologetic bullshit and remember that sometimes the best way to love them is to be real with them" Haruki said with a bit of frustrated passion at the end.

Sighing, Haruki took a moment to let Gai digest his answer before continuing, "Gai I'm not some master teacher or genius at being a sensei. All I did was compliment what you are already doing. You are doing most of the work. So chin up man and take some credit for getting that group this far." Haruki finished with a genuine smile and a thumbs up at Gai who was speechless.

Sobering up after a moments thought, Gai smiles back at Haruki and nods to the red head. "Yosh. Thank you Haruki-kun."

Further conversation was halted though as the door to the apartment once again opened. What came out was a giddy and stunning Kurenai, now wearing the dress that she got earlier, followed by a madly blushing Asuma. The remaining Join neglected to comment on the pair but as Asuma looked at Haruki's face he could tell that this was not the last he would be hearing of this. All of a sudden, there was a bright flash and his vision swam with spots finally clearing to see Haruki standing there with a camera with a shit-eating grin. Asuma turned to see Kurenai next to him in a similar condition though.

"Anko is going to love these!" Asuma heard and that did it. In a burst of speed, the bearded jonin lunged for the now laughing red head who had aptly dodged and was now hastily make a retreat up and over the building laughing the entire way.

Get back here Haruki and give me that camera.

"Oh come on Asuma you'll want the memory besides Anko is going to find out eventually anyway."

Not the least bit deterred by Haruki's statement the bearded jonin continues his breakneck pace after the red head. Leaving Kurenai and Gai staring after them.

The former just sighed in frustration. "At this rate we will be late for the dinner!"

"No we won't," a familiar voice said behind them as they whipped their heads around to the source. Finding none other than Haruki standing their both jonin took a moment of confusion before say simultaneously. "Kage bunshin?"

Haruki just grinned, "Kage bunshin."

Laughing the trio quickly decided they had already suffered enough delays and it wouldn't be good to keep their hosts waiting, so they started their way toward the Hyuga compound each convinced that tonight would be an event too remember.

xXx

Earlier at the Hyuga Compound

Inside the Hyuga main house Dojo Hinata and Hanabi were currently having the final spar of their evening training session. Since this was not a progression test day, the usual entourage of on lookers was absent with only Ko to supervise. Both girls were panting from the exertion of the spar but Hanabi was looking significantly worse for the ware in comparison to her sister panting. The spar had started out as it usually did with Hanabi taking her sister a bit more seriously after the resent upset in the last spar. This trend quickly faded though as Hanabi rationalized her sisters previous victory as a fluke rather than actual skill. It was then that Hanabi got sloppy and started to run her mouth again degrading her sisters performance and going after this 'Haruki-sensei's' teachings. Hinata, however, didn't take the bait. In fact, it appeared to Ko that she had actually _planned_ for this to happen. He noticed her stance subtly shift that maximized her flexibility.

It was after this shift that things quickly swung back in Hinata's favor though Hanabi didn't realize it at the time and Ko, despite his excitement at seeing Hinata's improvement, remained silent and stone faced so as to not tip her hand before she was ready. What happened next was quite a sight to behold to Ko. Hanabi couldn't land blow. Hinata just continued to weave around her strikes or redirect them as became necessary. She never tried an attack of her own and he never struck at Hanabi. All she did was dance around her sister with a face of serious determination and focus. It didn't appear that it was easy for her either. Hanabi was unable to recognize that she had already followed into Hinata's trap. She continued to strike fueled by her frustration of her sisters attitude and her ability to avoid her. "Coward! She yelled "Face me!"

Hinata stayed silent and bent out of the way of a lunge and then cartwheeled away from a low kick to sweep he legs. Springing off the ground, she spun in the air before landing on her feet in a ready position relaxed but breathing heavily. Hanabi had just about lost the last of her patience. She was tired and panting with sweat pouring from her face.

Here they heard an interrupting cough from the door; Hinata turned her back to her sister and saw it was her father standing at the entrance. Bowing to him she greeted him, "Outo-sama." " _Now's my chance_." Hanabi thought. She scoffed internally as she made to strike her sister. Had she really forgotten they were in a spar. Did she think father entering the room was enough of a reason to pause their battle?

But the moment she was in range to strike putting her full force behind the lunge, Hinata turned while bowing into Hanabi and ducked under her blow. She then used one arm to grab Hanabi's furthest shoulder and wrapped her leg in between Hanabi's before putting her full weight into her and twisting. The next thing Hanabi knew was she was looking at the ceiling with an incredible pain in her head and Hinata staring down at her with a hurt and disappointed expression.

"Is the victory in this spar so desperate dear sister that you would resort to such underhanded behavior?"

Hanabi just scowled at the words and went to get up when she found that she couldn't move her arms.

"I have disabled your arms at the shoulders. It's over Hanabi."

Before Hanabi could give a retort, a firm voice cut through the discourse. "Indeed it would seem so." Stated Hiashi neutrally. "It is good then as I came to inform you that you should prepare for dinner. I have invited your sensei, Hinata as well as Neji's to celebrate both of your progress and the joyous return of your uncle to us. Prepare accordingly."

Hiashi turned to leave when a he called back over his shoulder. "Ko see to Hanabi. Hinata… I suggest that you present you best. Kazuma-san has agreed to attend as well." Then he had left.

He had barely walked two meters down the hall when the doors to the dojo burst open and an excited heiress raced down the other end of the hallway toward her room to prepare. Hiashi smiled to himself. He was liking this Haruki more and more as time went on. If this kept up, he may never be able to repay the man.

Ko followed shortly carrying an irritated hanabi who seemed to be torn between brooding over her latest defeat or contemplating their coming guests. Perhaps it was time she evaluated this Haruki-sensei herself.

xXx

Meanwhile, at the Hyuga compound, more specifically in the east wing, chief elder Hinai was busy plotting with his fellow elders concerning the night's future events.

Currently there were only eight elders within the Hyuga main house in total. These included Hinobe, Kageri, Hizen, Yonuta, Akimo, Kagero and his wife Hoshimi and Hinai himself.

Hinai was the oldest member at the age of 86, having married twice in his lifetime and both of his spouses have long passed away, leaving him five children in total and twice as many grandchildren, all elite members of the main house and true Hyuga's in every sense of the world.

Hizen was the second oldest at the age of 82, he only married once in his life, the daughter of one of their clan's allies who passed away over 20 years ago, but not before leaving him several sons, each skilled users of the Byakugan.

Akimo and Yonuta were brothers with Akio being the oldest by three years. Akimo was 80 while Yonuta was 77 years old and Yonuta was the only one who married and had descendants since Akimo never had the desire for a woman or child in his life.

Hinobe was 70 years old and she was a widow, though there have been some rumors that her husband had pleaded for death to escape her before the shinigami finally granted his wish...something Keisuke didn't find hard to believe. Hinobe was an old fashioned and stubborn woman who only bore daughters and both her son-in-laws were mukoyōshi's, thankfully all of her grandchildren were born with the Byakugan.

Kagero and Hoshimi were the only members that were still married, though their relationship has been strained for years now, not that either would admit it. Hoshimi was a distant relative of Kagero and their marriage was arranged despite their age difference, Kagero was currently 75 years old while Hoshimi was only 67 , they had only three children in their union, two daughters and one son who were all grown and were jonin now.

Kageri was the youngest of the eight since he was 65 years old and had officially retired from the shinobi business after an injury from a mission left him with a limp and the need for a cane. He only had one child, a daughter named Boshi who was married to a member of the Taketori clan, his wife having died on a mission 5 years ago.

Hinai was currently reflecting on the situation while Hinobe, Kageri, Hizen, Yonuta, Akimo, Kagero and Hoshimi discussed around him to form a strategy for tonight, fortunately it seems that Hiashi was able to get this new jonin to attend the celebration. The one who was able to supposedly able to nullify their Byakugan.

They were not fools. They understood the magnitude of the threat of a jutsu like this existing. And if some no-name unheard of jonin had the ability then who's to say their were not more out there who did.

They had first heard of this ability after questioning Hinata about her training session the day she first defeated her sister. They initially had only been curious as to the circumstances and teachings that had seemed to inspire a shift in the you heiress for the better. It was in her detailed recounting of the events of her training session that day that gave them initial cause for alarm. First, none of them had ever heard of this Jonin or had any memory of him previously. This had of course lead them to do some inquiries where they discovered that the jonin had supposedly been on a mission for the last 8 years and had only returned just prior to the recovery of the clan head's brother with his miraculous escape. Upon this revelation many of the elders had exploded in fits of worry. It was obvious to tell that given the timing of things the man had had something to do with Hizashi's return. And despite many of the elders being grateful for the presumed help of the jonin, ALL of them also took note that he must have been in Komo of all places these past 8 years. Which lead to the questions: did this man steal this jutsu from Komo, had they already cracked the secret of the Byakugan, if not was he seen using it by others, what were the details surrounding the jutsu, how had he developed it without a Hyuga or did he study Hizashi before freeing him? All these and more had plagued them, and so, as a second course of action, they took their concerns to Hiashi upon his return from the late council meeting.

That did not give them the results they were wanting. Hiashi had sternly recommended to them to keep all speculation of haruki's activities to themselves. He expressed that both Hizashi and Hiashi had great trust for the village's newest seal master and new head of the sealing and barrier corps. He further clarified that the man was of the highest quality in skill, even beating out Jiraiya for the position. Naturally this revelation only further incited their concern, yet even after insisting further the elders were only told that Hiashi was unable to discuss any further details as those were classified by the meeting. This left the elders with very little information to satisfy their concerns. Now all they knew was that some jonin was now head of two departments with all the personal skill and political power that entailed, who had the ability to neutralize their prized techniques, and was a seal master of the highest caliber. This normally, though concerning would not have them as panicked if not for the declaration Hinata made against her sister. ' _Only those who don't even try are slave to fate.'_ This one thought is what had the eight of them sitting in this room. For if, their fears proved true, it could spell the end for all that they knew.

Fate was an idea the clan had used to justify its customs for years. Now few of the elders actually believed on something so silly but the power of the philosophy was lost on no one. The truth was that fate was one of the tools used to ensure the cooperation and stability of the Hyuga's two-house system. The branch house were fated to protect the main house and the main house was fated to provide for and guide the branch house. This of course were not the core reasons for the system but those reasons avoided challenge by using this clan ideal as a shield. They incorporate this philosophy even into their intimidation tactics towards their enemies. This subliminal reinforcement of the status quo had served to stabilize the clan even through situations has controversial as the Hyuga incident all those years ago. Hizashi even reinforced it by providing an example of preforming your fated duty while still using your will. And yet, now there was a politically and personally powerful jonin that has the head of the clan indebted to him, returned the hero and leader of the branch house to them, with extreme fuinjutsu prowess, had shown a lack of fear in countering Hyuga techniques, and now had knowingly or not attacked a foundational ideal of their clan structure. There was only one thing to concluded: the Cage-Bird seal was threated. Of course, they could not prove this, not yet at least but it was too great a risk not to investigate. This left them with one final option. If the leadership, or at least some of it, was now blind to the danger this posed to the clan, then they would have to address it themselves. However, thankfully at least the majority still hadn't lost sight.

"This is becoming very tiresome." Akimo said in an annoyed voice as they had been discussing the situation in almost a circle for hours.

"You sound like one of those lazy Nara men, brother..."Yonuta said, smirking at his brother's glare.

"Both of you focus, we have business to take care of..."Hinai said sternly to the pair of brothers.

"Remember that tonight we have to gather as much information on this Kazama Haruki as we can...' Hinai reminded his fellow elders.

'We already know that Hinai, just because we're old doesn't mean our memory is foggy...at least mine isn't..."Hinobe said snobbishly while the other men in the group glared at her or rolled their eyes.

"Be serious! We can't let this opportunity pass us. Need I remind you of what danger this could pose for out clan. Not just this technique or where in came from but what the hidden agenda could potentially be..."Hinai said sternly to the snobbish woman in their little group.

"The end of the Caged-Bird seal..."Was all Hinai said that had everyone paying close attention.

They knew that their entire clan structure and philosophy was at stake here, not to mention the immediate danger of a potential foreigner and spy having the means to counter the basis of their fighting style.

It was no secret that Hiashi and at least one of his daughters had no love for the practice that protect the clan for most of its long history. Probably one of the primary reason the seal was still in practice was because there was currently no alternative and no way of undoing the seal work. But given the appearance of this new pawn on the board, that could easily change. They knew that time was not on their side as they would not have the power of numbers to stop Hinata if she became heir to the clan. Assuming she retain the views she claimed now, though they never really considered this would happen until the appearance of Haruki and the result exchange between Hinata and Hanabi.

The question wasn't if the practice would be attack but when.

"We must determine the man's intentions and gather as much of his history as we can. Then we can decide how best to approach the situation." Hinai said evenly and ignored the scoffs from Hinobe.

"I still believe we should go to the Hokage over it. By law if we feel a jutsu has been designed to target us we have the right to insist it be added to the forbidden scroll. And how dare Hiashi even invite the man to eat in our home after we voiced or very reasonable objections." Hinobe said with a sour expression on her face and Hinai resisted the urge to roll his eyes, which in the Hyuga family meant he was really getting annoyed now.

"Will you stop that, Hinobe! That should be our last course of action. Given his quick rise to power, it's evident he has the backing of the Hokage. Hokage is not our biggest fan considering how many times we've blocked his attempts to remove the seal practice. By demanding, he not interfere in clan affairs no less. He would laugh at such a request and demand to strongest evidence, which we have none of. That is the purpose of tonight. This may be our only chance to preserve our traditions before shinigami comes for us." Hinai said darkly, getting Hinobe out of it.

"Just be grateful that he's chosen to attend tonight to give us the opportunity...It doesn't how..."Kagero said seriously to the uppity old woman, who scoffed and muttered something incoherent.

Hinai maintained his cool exterior but on the inside he was fuming. He wasn't going to let this golden opportunity pass him, he didn't care how long it took or what he would have to say or do in order to secure the younger generation tonight, but he was going to make sure that their family trditions remained.

Only then would he be able to die in peace.

He wasn't a fool, he knew he didn't have much time left before his death, he was very old and his body was starting to feel the effects of his age. He was still as sharp as he ever was during his prime, but he also knew that it was his only real weapon left.

"Anyway, let's go over the strategy for tonight..."Hinai said in a calm voice as he explained his ideas to his brethren who all nodded in agreement.

Even if he might not live long enough to see the next clan head, he would still die content knowing that his clan's greatest tradition was secured.

Needless to say, tonight should be very interesting for the entire clan.

xXx

All that was left of the day was the subtle glow of the fading sun in the far west when the group of sensei arrived at the gates to the Hyuga compound.

The majority of the journey had been in quiet contemplation and idle chatter of no real significance each just enjoying the company of the others.

Upon arriving they were immediately recognized by the guards and admitted through the main outer gates of what was almost a village in and of itself inside of Konoha.

Though not as remote as the Uchiha district had been the Hyuga did like their privacy which was ironic considering their own famous abilities. The architecture and accents of the complex were quite lavish but functional enough to display both wealth and power but also shinobi discipline. It was after the crossed the main court yard and aprouched the stairs to the main meeting house that they encountered their host.

Hiashi Hyuga was pleasantly surprised to find that all members had dress accordingly for a function of this gravity and magnitude. He almost broke into a smile when he noticed that they had even brought gifts, which was a less honored custom in more recent times. He had his suspicions for why all the pomp and circumstance that was out of character considering the contents of the guest party approaching him. But for the time being he would elect to watch and wait. There were many plans and piece in play after all. It was when the company reached the top of the stares that he spoke.

"Greetings Mito-san Yuhi-san Kazama-dono welcome to my home." He greeted with a small bow of his head and stretching his arms to the side.

Haruki, who was flanking Kurenai on her right, responded first as was custom if the host acknowledges you as of highest respect of the visiting company.

Bowing his head the red head replied, "Thank you Hyuga-dono. We are greatly honored by your invitation and have happily brought gifts of our own to honor the celebration."

Finishing they each extended the various packages to Hiashi, who was doing his best not to smile at the over control movements and behavior of the red head. This was obviously his idea.

Graciously Hiashi accepted them and motioned a branch member guard to collect them and take them to his office.

"You have my thanks for your consideration. You have arrived just in time as all has been made ready. If you will follow me I will escort you myself to the dining hall."

Seeing their nods of acknowledgement, Hiashi turned and guided them in to main hall and past the tiled mosaic entryway into the dining area.

The Dining hall from their entrance opened onto a raised platform where a long table was set up. Below the platform, which could be almost considered a stage the majority of the rest of the room, the room had many smaller tables that could sit six each comfortably. When they entered they found everything already set and what seemed to be the entirety of the available Hyuga clan waiting for them, main and branch house.

They could see a few branch house members serving the needs of the rest but none had touched the food that was brought in. It appeared they really were exactly on time.

The head table which was parallel to the entryway was completely full with the only the close right side having any seats left. The end seat presumably Hiashi's seat was vacant and next to him sat Hizashi on his right and Hanabi on his left. Next to Hizashi sat Neji with and empty seat next to him before then a an old man Haruki didn't recognize. Next to Hanabi was an empty seat and then Hinata then another empty seat an then another elder Haruki presumed. The rest of the seats were filled by the remaining elders.

Upon entering the room, the entirety of the hall, which had been murmuring quietly amongst themselves, went silent. Hizashi who had been listening to Neji tell him some story abruptly stood upon seeing them. This natural caused the others at the table to look at in the same direction. Neji stood with his father even as Hinata and Hanabi turned around to face the others. Seeing her sensei Hinata also stands smiling broadly.

Hiashi pleased the attention given proceeds to make their guests proclaimation. "It is my pleasure to present our honored guests this evening. Mito Gai Taijutsu Master, Jonin of Konohagakure and sensei to Genin team 9 that Neji is apart of. Yuhi Kurenai, Genjutsu Master, Jonin of Konohagakure and sensei to Genin team 8 that Hinata is apart of. And finally, Kazama Haruki, Seal Master, Jonin of Konohagakure, Head of the Barrier corps, Head of the Sealing division, and mentor to both hinata and neji. Please give them welcome with me tonight." The entire room applauded as Hiashi guided them to their seats. Haruki sat between Hinata and Hanabi, Gai next to Neji and Kurenai next to Hinata. Once they had reached their seats, the applause died down and those standing other than Hiashi sat down.

Hiashi stood and waited at the head of the table while angling himself toward the crowd to deliver his welcome address. When he was sure he had everyone's attention, he began.

"Welcome everyone to this celebration of the bright future of the Hyuga clan. We are here tonight for two purposes. One is to celebrate the safe return of my brother Hizashi to us. And the other, the teachers who work tirelessly to train and grown the leaders of the Hyuga future. Most would think these two to be unrelated but in truth they are both reminders of what is truly important. The future. And so together we celebrate the accomplishments of those who have given so much for the village and reward their service to our clan and to Konoha. May the will of fire continue to shine brightly in their hearts. Let the dinner begin."

And as he sat the room applauded and began serving themselves from the food that was delivered to their tables. In that moment, it was as if a spell was broken and the heavy formal tension disappeared into the air. Of course this did not mean much considering it was still a Hyuga dinner but the three guest felt they could relax at least a little bit. Well most of them. Hiashi could tell that Haruki was still very guarded. Which only further reminded him of what he had manage to get from his brother earlier that day when he had voice his thoughts on the evening. " _You must understand Haruki is secretive and for good reason. The man has been through things the majority of konoha could never even begin to imagine. I don't know much myself but I know that the man could use support. If you try to get answers from him just understand that it won't be easy and if you want his help be prepared to let answers lie where they do."_

" _Well all that can be done now is to try."_ Hiashi noted as he took stock of his plan. He knew he was playing a subtle game with pieces that weren't even his against the elders even if they hadn't realized the full extent yet. But for his plan to work he needed to test the red head first. Besides he really was curious about the man.

So as the dug into their meal as much as you can at a Hyuga formal dinner, and after introducing the others at the table, Hiashi began his plan.

"So Haruki-dono, if I may call you that, I was told by Yuhi-san today when delivering her invitation that you will be attending my daughter's training session again this week, is that correct?" the red head looked up from his food and sent a side long look at Kurenai then turned to Hiashi though not without catching Hinata's hopeful look. It was difficult to describe the emotion that pulsed in his heart when Hinata looked at him. He was very careful though to prevent it from reaching his face. He was at a Hyuga dinner it was doubtful any details of his reactions would be missed.

"Yes, though there is no need for an honorific Hiashi-sama. But to answer your question, though it will not be tomorrow, I will be attending one later this week."

Hiashi nodded in acceptance before continuing, "I see. Would it be alright with you then, if I attended I would like to compare the experience to today's session."

Haruki of course caught the unstate question, " _how have you changed my daughter?"_ and was only slightly surprised by the request. "That would be up to Hinata and Kurenai to decide but I have no issue with it." Translation: _"see for yourself."_ Hiashi seemed to have caught his meaning as he nodded before deferring to Kurenai first.

"I have no problem with you attending Hiashi-sama." The raven haired women replied. She was beginning to sense something else was at play here and if she was right then she was prepared to play her part. " _I fully back Haruki's role."_

It was then that Haruki turned and looked at the young heiress who looked like she was doing everything she could to keep from trembling as all eyes turned to her.

"Well Hinata-chan. Would it be ok if dad came and trained with us?"

Hinata looked up and around at all the eyes on her as if searching for something before landing on a set of cerulean pools. And in those eye she found one resounding statement. _"I have complete confidence in you. All you have to do is try."_ And in that moment Hinata made her decision. She took a deep breath and straitened her posture and looked past Haruki directly into her father's stone eyes.

"Otou-sama can come." She said without any hesitation or so much as a tremble. " _I will show you."_

Genuinely smiling Haruki turned back to face Hiashi, "Then shouldn't be a problem." " _See I told you."_

The rest of the table that was not caught in idle chatter was surprised at the shift. Well all but Kurenai and Gai. They just smiled.

Hiashi though internally was impressed kept his stony exterior intact before replying with a nod of approval. "Good. Should I expect to see the same that I saw today?" _Is she like neji?_

Understanding the subcontext Haruki shakes his head. "There are somethings I still need to clear with Kurenai. Without revealing details prematurely, I can confirm that though their problems may be different I do intend to treat and aid them all at the same level." " _Different problems, same expectations, same resources_."

It was then that an elder entered the conversation for the first time, Akimo if he wasn't mistaken. "How do you say that Haruki-san? From the years we have watch them grow Hinata and Neji have never been equal. Is it perhaps due to her teammates?"

Internally, the man was patting himself on the back. The question was a trap. If Haruki denied the claim in favor of Hinata, it would demonstrate to Neji that the man was favoring the main house and undo the feelings of loyalty while reinforcing the doctrine of fate. However if he sided with Neji, then it would destroy Hinata's new found confidence and the heir they wanted would have the advantage again. It was a lose-lose question. Or so he thought.

Haruki frowned at the question perfectly aware the point of it, and what the elder was trying to do. So, they were already trying to make their move. This exact circumstance was why he hated situations like this. He'd much rather beat the crap out of the old idiot then have a war of words but over the years he had people like Shikamaru and Hinata to allow him to learn the political game. If a war of words I what they wanted then he was more than a match for them.

Aware all eyes were on him, Haruki began his counter move. "Both Hinata and Neji have great skill and talents that express themselves in variant way from each other. And though I may hold high standards for the both of them, it will be up to their own will to accomplish the goals that are set. To this end it is important for myself, their respective sensei and all leaders that directly engage them to _enable_ and _empower_ them to push through their own limits. I'm sure I can speak for the other sensei in appreciating your help in this elder. I have great confidence that both of them will continue to make great progress so long as they continue to try." Haruki could clearly see the small smile form on Neji's face and could guess without looking how Hinata felt. _'Dart one doged.'_ Haruki thought to himself.

Both Hizashi and Hiashi who had quietly observed the exchange as they ate couldn't help but respect the red head for turn the question back on the elder. Perhaps this would work after all.

They were not the only ones though that sensed the subtle war. Both jonin sensei were now on high alert after that exchange. Nodding discretely to each other having figured out the real purpose they had been invited. If Hiashi wanted them to support Haruki he didn't really even need to ask. Gai decided he would take this one.

"Yes, we are all a part of the nurturing of the youthful future of our students!" the boisterous man all but shouted.

This seemed to prompt something from Haruki as his posture jerked as if just remembering something.

"Hiashi-sama, I meant to tell you that I have approved all of the applications that were submit to the program at various levels. In a week or so, my office will be in touch with the information to begin their course work with an outline of there basic function within the corps depending on their level. I thought I would deliver your's, Neji's, Hizashi's and Hinata's in person." It was then that the read head brought out of his sleeve four envelopes. Each addressed to the afore mentioned ninja. Neji and Hinata each seemed surprised at the news, which lead Haruki to believe that they had been told of their applications being submitted. Not that he cared, as he wanted both of them to have at least a basic knowledge of seals if not better. It would make it easier to one day get rid of the caged-bird seal for them which was a goal he knew they shared.

Before Haruki could do more than hand them their acceptance letters though a deliberate boarder line snobbish cough caught his attention. The female elder named Hinobe had apparently decided to make a move herself. Secretly the other elders all groaned internally at the possible stupidity that was about to come out of her mouth.

"Pardon me Haruki-san, but do you really believe that the branch members will have the skill requirements to succeed in the program?" The elder said as she flicked open a fan to fan herself. She thought this particular question was rather clever as it would determine Haruki's opinion of the branch house. The rest of the elder council just groaned internally at the fact the she had just revealed much of their intention to try and confirm information they already knew. Of course there was no stopping the pig headed women when she thought she was right.

Haruki just looked at her as if she had grown a second head and didn't bother hiding exactly what he thought of that question. "Well considering I have given them admittance, um yes? I'm sorry elder-san, I'm not sure I understand your question? Their ability to use fuinjutsu isn't determined by their house of origin."

Not liking the condescending toned of the red head upstart Hinobe decided to take it a step further. "I see. Well I presume then that Hiashi has informed you of a level cap for their education." Immediately upon the words leaving her mouth, the feel of the room completely changed. The temperature seemed to have dropped and the air itself seemed to hum in warning. It was obvious to those sitting at the table the cause of the change. The branch member guards did not move as they had been instructed to do nothing unless actually violence took place. But they all watched intently as the tiniest fraction of chakra escaped the red head.

"Elder you overstep, I or the hokage alone determine such decisions. No one else. I trust you to remember that." The red head replied stormy eyes piercing directly into Hinobe's opaque ones. The old bat despite her general stubbornness was more than capable of realizing when she had made an error. There was a reason besides age she was an elder after all.

"Forgive me." She began bowing her head in apology, "I am just surprised is all I trust Hiashi-sama to discuss the details more with you."

Haruki knew that was all the concession he was going to get so he relented and the irritating presence disappeared. The display of power had also been a message that he was deserving at least in part of the rank and position he currently wielded. He knew they would be a bit more careful from here on out. Or so he thought.

Conversation turned to lighter things for a time as the meal progressed with even the children chiming in a bit to tell training stories. It was during this more relaxed time of mingling that the next elder worked up the courage to ask Haruki a question.

Hoshimi was not as brash as the others were and she didn't really have a grudge against Haruki but she couldn't deny the concerns of the others so he decided that his question would try and accomplish both. After all, if he really was a Konoha shinobi of the caliber suggested then he really should be welcomed and aided not simply interrogated.

"Well Haruki-san how have you enjoyed being back?" She asked suddenly as the jonin finished his plate. He seemed to jump a little at the question but quickly calmed as he turned to face her. Hoshimi chuckled lightly beside herself, "I am sorry if my question startles you, but none of us had heard of you so we naturally were curious. Please forgive the intrusion but all we learned was that you have been away from the village for sometime."

The cerulean gaze seemed to take on a deeper tone as Haruki weighed her words. Hoshimi really had meant them and the shift was not lost on her. Nor was it lost on Hizashi or his brother.

"It's….. been nice." Came the soft and hesitant reply from a subdued Haruki that seemed to zone out for a moment before focusing back on the elder when she followed up his answer.

"Are things much as you remember them?" she asked a bit concerned trying to stear the conversation to something more positive. There was no doubt something was there. Something deep, dark and painful. Though she did want answers and intentions from the man she didn't want them at the expense of his heart.

"No." He replied with absolute certainty. He then turned and looked had Neji who was trying not to giggle at something Gai had said while being equally as embarrassed.

"They are much better," he finished turning to back to her with a bit of a spark in his eyes.

Smiling, Hoshimi replied in sympathy to the wounded man who was no doubt trying to adjust back into village life and quickly given his new responsibilities. "That certainly is a long time to be away, but surely you have friends and relatives that you could come home to." And just as the word left her mouth she regretted them as any light that had been in his eyes winked out of existence as if it was never there.

Hizashi who was looking on wanted to intervene and steer the conversation away but knew that if he did he would be showing his hand to the elders and his brother something he was sure would be worse for Haruki. Here was the many who had saved him and was now saving his son, who had endured the death of a world and gone back to go through it all over again and he wasn't helping in the slightest. _'No more I will not let him carry this burden alone. I am a branch member of the Hyuga clan and proud Konoha jonin and most importantly I am his friend I will not leave him to fight the battles I should be fighting with him.'_ Hizashi vowed to himself as he looked at his son. He knew what he had to do, but for now he would have to wait.

"I would gladly do it again for the sake of the village as I'm sure you would." Came the hollow but resolute reply from the red headed jonin, and it was the truth. Haruki would make the same choice again and again if it meant he had this chance.

Hishomi knew she was already dancing on the pieces of a broken heart but her curiosity got the better of her and thought perhaps she could cause him to have some positive memories surface, "Who may I ask was your sensei Haruki-san?"

"All of my teacher's are dead." Was the quick and blunt reply and he did not say anything more than that and this time he had the audience of the entire table.

Hishomi feeling guilty for allowing things to reach this point decided to cut her losses and repair what damage she could. The others could do as the pleased she wanted no more part of this. "I am sorry to hear this Haruki-san forgive me for bringing up undo pain. I am sure though they were quite powerful to train a shinobi as strong as yourself. They are no doubt proud of you." She finished with a small encouraging smile that wasn't characteristic of her but she thought this occasion warranted some kindness.

Unexpectedly, she got a follow up reply from the red head who just stared down at the table as if lost in his own head and unaware that they were not the only people left in the room. "Proud of me? I don't know. Though I guess I'd like to think so. And it's alright you didn't know. Regardless of their skill they taught me what was important. What it meant to be a shinobi in a world full of hate and how to move past it. It was them that instilled in me the will of fire and they that told me to never give up. So long as I do that, I can honor their memory."

Gai and Kurenai each made a mental note on the vagueness and conviction of Haruki's answer but also the wording something rang familiar in those words. Little did they know it was Hinata of all people that had put it together. Although she didn't have even an inkling as to the significance, _'just like Naruto-kun.'_ She thought.

The resulting reflective silence did not last long however.

"Well on a happier topic, how have you been adjusting to your new position?" Kageri asked eager to move on in their line of questioning.

The shift in topic did seem to relieve the mood and the red head returned to his blank faced neutrality. "The work is intense for the time being, as would be expected in founding any new department, but I am more than capable of handling it."

Deciding now was the time to make his move the elder pressed his advantage. "I'm sure you are. Word has reached us that you have already formed a new seal. One that can render you invisible even to us." And so they had reached the heart of the issue. Or at least part of it Haruki imagined. He knew this was a risk in using the technique. Neji and Hinata both flinch at the elder's comment and neither looked at Haruki unsure of what his reaction might be.

"Hahaha," well laughter was not one of them, "I am unaware of any seal that can turn someone invisible completely. Though I suppose it wouldn't be too hard to make." The red head replied with a wink to both Neji and Hinata. He really couldn't and wouldn't blame them for what was happening.

Kageri feeling he was being mocked scowled before insisting, "Are sure? I could have sworn it was said you had a seal that could block-" He didn't get to finish his though though as Haruki cut him off.

"If you are referring to the jutsu I used in both Hinata and Neji's training, then yes I have that capability. But that isn't a jutsu just anyone can do and is primarily used shield chakra signatures. It is from my personal repertoire and not something I openly discuss as I'm sure you can understand elder." Haruki said tressing the point that he wasn't going to discuss the details of the jutsu.

Hiashi who could see the mounting tension tried to deflect the focus, "I have personally seen the effects of this jutsu I'm sure it will be a powerful training to for Neji and Hinata. It already has given result if I'm not mistaken." He said look from Hinata to the elder in question.

"Be that as it may Hiashi we-" Kageri began but was cut off again when Haruki interrupted him pointedly.

"Elder, I do believe a conversation along the lines that you are leading is appropriate for a different setting. However, if you insist on pressing the issue I would be force to conclude that you mean me ill will for an ability you feel threatened by. If you doubt my loyalty so much that I would actively use this ability against you personally in an improper way, then I would recommend you take your concerns to the Hokage." Saying this the red head stood up as if to leave before bowing to Hiashi. "Hiashi, I am sorry to have shamed your house as to arrive and dine with such distrust prevalent against me among its members."

It was here that Hinai who had been quiet the entire evening electing to observe decided to run damage control. His final test was not ready yet. Besides Kageri was wrong to hint at accusations at the diner. This Haruki was very familiar with political maneuvers it would seem.

"Forgive my compatriot's rudeness Kazuma-san." Hinai began. "I'm afraid that he has acted out of disrespect do to the sensitivity of the issue. There are very few jutsu in the history of the clans existence that could come close to the feat of which you claim and it has startled a few nerves I'm afraid. The question was not made in insult."

Hinai smiled to himself as he watch Haruki take a seat having blocked his move to escape with the upper hand.

"You see the Hyuga's status of being one of the strongest clans in the village has come from the discipline to tradition. Through these traditions we avoid many of the problems that arise in a tumultuous world. One such tradition is the Juken fighting form that is the basis of our clan. It is this perfected form, this tradition, that makes us who we are. I am sure you can agree that our consistency has allowed us to repeatedly produce shinobi of advance caliber able to defend the village. It is unsettling anytime something threatens that stability. Those traditions that make us who we are are what we fight for. I'm sure you can understand."

Hinai paused here to let his words sink in. He had won now. If Haruki accepted his words he was excusing their philosophy and if he didn't he would be seen as unreasonable.

And then, Neji asked a question for the first time that evening.

"Do you believe in fate Haruki-san? Is tradition truly better than change?" he asked staring into haruki's deep blue eyes with an intense need that was frightening. This boy needed an answer.

Haruki thought for a moment as he tilted his head sideways a bit before looking and neji in complete calm. "Yes, Neji, Fate is real but it's not as particular as some would suggest. There is only one fate and it's the one every person shares. The fate of all men is death, but how you get there is by the choices you make. While I value tradition, tradition for its own sake is never good. Change is an inevitable fact of life. It is what allows growth. It happens, because despite how we like to think, no two moments are alike and no two people are alike, and as time exchanges both, the world around us changes." Haruki paused here for a moment letting his words sink in before continuing despite the frown on the elders faces.

"When I was young about your age actually I fought this bastard who was utterly convinced the every moment of his life was determined for him and that victory was fated to him do it his near effortless skill in combat. I took many years of painful meaningless living before a young genin that was completely talentless managed to best his arrogant ass in front of an entire crowd. And it was then that he finally learned the true role of fate and began to live his own life."

"A seed is planted and grows fresh green leaves, and while it remains a tree, it grows with time to become strong to resist the storms of summer and winters biting chill. With each passing season, the leaves grown from green to red and then finally fade to nurture the tree again next year. So Neji, I believe the question you've asked is a false one. It is important to have a ninja way to fight for, a code to anchor yourself to when the world as you know it changes completely. That is the tradition you need. But at the same time if you do not change at least a little with it you'll find that life is not so forgiving."

Neji slowly nodded before sinking back in his chair seemingly deep in thought. Haruki caught the look on Gai's face that said he knew what he was referencing at that he would be answering for that later.

Hinai was not pleased with this turn of events but had a planted test just in case and with a quick signal to the crowd his plan was enacted.

One of the branch members, an 13 year old konoichi, who was on serving duty for the event was called over to a main house table to serve some more sake. In route, however she stumbled as one of the main house boy's stood up abruptly and she end up spilling it all over him. The boy was a 16 year old chunin of Hinobe's brood and had a superiority complex the size of the Hokage monument.

"How dare you?!" he screeched as the sake landed on his silk robe.

"I am so s-sorry Hamori-sama it-t w-was an accident." As she attempted to clean up the mess before she was thrown back by the boy.

"You will pay for your insolence." He declared in his rage. His hands already forming the dreaded activation handseal.

"P-please no it won't happen- aaarrghh!" The girl screamed and began to shake in and uncontrolled fit clawing at her head as the seal flared to life. The boy had a sick smile of satisfaction. ' _This will teach her,'_ he thought and then in the next moment all he knew was pain.

xXx

Meanwhile at the head table just before the incident. Hiashi sees the hand signal from hinai and given the situation has fairly good idea what he has planned. Deciding he to want to see the reaction he does not stop what would likely turn into a hostile situation quickly. Little did he know just how right he was.

"ARGHHGHHH!" he heard her scream and immediately the entire room looked to the incident while the branch members including his brother flinch at the sight of the seals activation. What was worse was they could see the boy smiling as he was issuing his 'judgement'.

Not a second later though did a presence of pure rage make itself know. The air around them dropped in temperature so low, Hiashi could see his breath. The air itself began to hum and vibrate as sparks started appearing around the room. And the shear pressure that appeared was enough to root most of the room in place. A moment later then beside the young man appeared a certain red head jonin fist cocked and aimed right for his face. Upon making contact, the face of the boy split and rippled before lunching him across the length on the hall and slamming him into the stone structure causing it to crack. If the boy was alive, it was barely. It would appear though that Haruki wasn't quite done yet though as a sealess solid copy of himself appeared and kneeled down next to the girl hands glowing green while the original walked calmly toward the body that was now stuck in the wall.

The pressure and intensity of the chakra had not abated over the several seconds that the event took place but as the jonin walk over those with more exeriance began to acclimate and move. Most moved away wanting completely out of the way of the man. A few followed behind to see what he would do. Hiashi himself and the elders recovered enough to head to the boy themselves to asses the damage.

When they arrived they found the red head with glowing green hands on the boys face though he stopped shortly before they arrived. The second thing they noticed was a seal on the side of his neck the pulsed an angry red.

"What have you done?!" Hinobe screeches as she rushes forward to the now prone form of her grandson.

"He will live. I repaired any life threatening damage the rest is all him." Haruki spat coldly with venom as he rounded on the elders. "How could you? How could you watch on as this piece of shit tortured a young girl for spilling a drink on him by accident?"

When they remained silent, Haruki's chakra spiked. "Explain yourselves. Now."

"Haruki-san this is a clan matter and from our understanding of the situation he was well within his rights to do what he did and you interrupted clan affairs and abused your authority to harm one of our clan's men for carrying out his right in our home. And you did so as guests no less. We are not intimidated so easily boy. I suggest you leave before we have you arrested." Replied Hizen who was looking a little too smug.

Haruki turned and looked at the elder, "That's where you are wrong fool and you idiots thought you could plant a situation you could control, but you made one critical error. Not only was the girl you allowed to be targeted a shinobi of the village but she was also just accepted into the barrier corps. No doubt trying to escape the cruelty here. As such she falls under my jurisdiction twice over. And I am there fore responsible in part fro her safety and well clan and its traitorous ass backward ways are not going to stand any longer. I may not have the authority to remove the seal or stop you from placing it on people, but your use of it as a disciplinary measure is something I sure as hell am not going to continue to tolerate. And since you felt the need to question my authority, how about a bit of a demonstration." Haruki then gestures to the boy on the ground. Specifically his neck. "You see that seal on his neck. That seal will give him twice the pain that girl endured to his entire nervous system if so much as molds chakra to walk up a tree. This restraint seal shall remain on his person pending a trial by the village council for his assault on a konoichi of the village. Your rights as a clan allow you to discipline your own using the seal only when rules have actually been broken. And since I suspect this incident was an inside setup, I hearby bar any person suspected of playing a part from the sealing program and placed on the barrier corps watch list. In addition, I will be recommending a full investigation by the hokage into the disciplinary records of the clan. And if such acts of cruelty are committed in my presence again I swear to you the last concern you will have is a hokage investigation." Haruki finished with a dark glower and leaked some killing intent for good measure.

This of course did not go over well with the most of the elders. "How dare you accuse us of harming our own undually? And as a guest of our house no less! Hiashi throw him out. He is no longer welcome here." One of them said though it was hard to tell as most of them were shouting over each other.

"Silence!" Hiashi yells. "That is quite enough out of you" he says forcefully at the elders.

Then turning to Haruki he sighs before asking calmly, "Haruki-dono, I give you my word this will be dealt with severly within the clan and I have no objections to your other restrictions but I must insist on asking that your remove the restraint seal from the Hamori-san. Please."

Considering the situation at hand that was actually a very generous way to ask. Though Haruki was still not quite feeling up for it.

" _ **Do it kit. The last thing you need is to antagonize these bastards further."**_

" _Kurama he doesn't deserve it."_

" _ **That may by true, but right now you don't have the authority to put that on him without the hokage's order for capture. Hiashi is doing you a favor. I don't like it but trust him to handle it for now'**_

' _Fine but I dont like it.'_ Haruki answered in an internal huff.

Haruki outwardly nods to Hiashi and walks over past the sobbing Hinobi and places his hand on the boy's neck for a moment before removing it and the seal is gone.

Nodding Hiashi turns to the elders. "I believe enough trouble has been cause to our guests tonight you are dismissed along with an others that would like to leave. We will discuss this tomorrow. I expect everyone's full participation and cooperation."

Having said his piece Hiashi calls over two guards and have them take the boy to the infirmary before turning and apologizing to the other guests for the incident.

"Haruki-san considering tonight's event would you mind if I spoke to you privately for a few minutes in my office." Hiashi asked now that the mess had been cleaned up. "In the meantime I'm sure the others would not mind some dessert.. This is suppose to be a celebration afterall."

Haruki looked hesitant at first before turning to his two compatriots that had stayed out of his way during the whole exchanged but were ready to step in at any point. Both gave their nods of consent and based on the looks they gave him he knew they would be waiting for him to return before leaving.

And so, Hiashi escorted Haruki out of the hall through a courtyard garden and past a small library to his office.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well here is another installment a bit shorter since it was a long time before my last update. The poll for Haruki's pairing is now closed, you will have to keep reading for a while to find out who he finally ends up with. A new poll is up and it won't be up for long. What affinity does Lee get? You can pick two options. Also in your reviews or Pms let me know if you would like quicker but shorter chapters or longer but later chapters. Lastly understand that progression is slow right now because this is the prime time for character building. Please understand that once events of Canon start happening things will progress fast. As always I enjoy your feed back. Check out my other story Yin and Yang and let me know if you like the premise. I hope there are less errors in this chapter and I am going back and trying to edit errors in the old chapters. Thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoy. Updated 4-28-17**

 **Chapter 10: Fallout**

xXx

Entering the office Haruki took note of the desk and the various papers stack about it. The office held an air of refinement that belied the subtle signs of chaos that anyone that wasn't used to hectic office life would miss. There was a small couch and coffee table to the right where the gifts they had brought sat.

Hiashi caught Haruki's glance at them as he turned and stood in front of his desk. He resist the urge to smile.

"Thank you for those by the way."

Haruki quickly looked away as if a child caught in a cookie jar. The comment hadn't been made to embarrass the red head, but rather to try and break the tension in the air. It appeared to have work because not a moment later the Jonin opened his mouth.

"I will not apologize for stepping in, or take back the words I said. I will not bother making my opinion of these traditions and clan practices a secret, and I will not apologize for them. And I definitely not going to stand idly by and allow this type of treatment to continue. And-"

"And I wouldn't expect you too." Hiashi interrupted once Haruki started pace. He couldn't quite keep the wry smile off his face as he did so.

Haruki just stopped and blinked for a moment before tilting his head side way almost as if confused by the statement. "You don't?"

Well apparently, he is confused.

"Not at all. In fact, I would be thoroughly surprised if you did, given what I've concluded about you." Hiashi answered smirk still firmly in place shaking his head. Seeing Haruki's slightly surprised look Hiashi continued and leaned back against his desk. The change in posture seemed to through the red head off even more.

"Haruki, it is clear to anyone who would bother to pay attention that you have a very strong sense of duty and morality that supersedes the status quo. You are obviously a powerful ninja given what you've demonstrated and if whatever has been claimed about you proves correct. You are diplomatic when you need to be even when formality isn't what you are most comfortable with. However, because you have so much power it is easy for you to loose sight in the balance of your decisions. That more than just your opinion matter and just because you can beat the other person up doesn't mean you should always get your way. That's called a bully. Furthermore you are very guarded and secretive individual, which could be explained as your time away but the particulars and depth of it don't add up to just that. And though whatever trauma or burden you bare may very well call for such secrecy it doesn't stop the resulting consequence that it's hard for others to trust you because they simply can't get to know you. You are reckless in your aid to other, if you hand is any indication of your usual behavior. And before you ask both my brother and I were there and had our byakugan active. Of course, we saw the damage. In the end, I don't quite completely know what to make of you. Which I suppose may be your goal, but I know enough to know that you are a good man. I don't even know why I feel comfortable enough to speak so blatantly but I think you prefer it that way. Besides you seem to have a knack for bringing out the unexpected in people."

To say that Haruki was surprised was probably an understatement. Of all the things he was planning for this encounter this was not one of them. And if he was honest he had absolutely no idea what to say or do. The Hiashi he knew NEVER would do this. Apparently, his sheepish stunned silence lasted too long and Hiashi chuckle before beginning again. "So Haruki I have taken this opportunity to privately ask for a favor and perhaps increase the debt I owe you already. Can you remove the Caged-Bird seal or at least alter it to not cause pain?"

Suddenly sensing that weight of the question, Haruki snaps out of his reflective stunned contemplation and looks at the clan head thoughtfully for a moment as if weighing options. In actuality, Haruki probably could already remove it; though altering it was out of the question. They had never had a chance to come up with a replacement seal before. There wasn't much need for one with the extinction of the Hyuga.

Haruki, after a quick discussion with Kurama about his options, decides to go with a delay tactic. "I can't currently but given enough time and study I should be able to help. The hardest part is going to be coming up with a replacement. I find it doubtful that we will find a way to alter the seal so completely, and it still have its primary function intact. If you are willing to wait, I will help how I can. I'm sure at some other time I can explain to you the details of the sealing involved."

Hiashi whose expression had fallen initially sprung back to life with hope at the possibility. He bowed to Haruki at the waste. "Thank you Haruki-sama. I can't express to you how grateful I am at your consent. If there is any way I can be of assistance do not hesitate to ask."

"Hiashi I'm not doing this for a favor or anything like that. I'm doing this because not only do I believe it's right, but I also because it was asked of me by someone I could consider a friend. (His mind drifting back to his own dear friend, the woman he thought would be the love of his life). The fact that it would help increase Konoha's stability is just a bonus."

Hiashi eyes widen a bit before a small smile appears on his serious face, "You are full of surprises Haruki."

Haruki just shrugs and try's not to make eye contact. He had had enough emotional personal engagements for one day. It was then that an idea popped into his head courteously of a giant fox chakra monster.

"There is one thing I would ask of you Hiashi. And let me clarify, I would ask this regardless of what you have asked of me." Haruki said suddenly completely serious eyes focused on Hiashi with heavy intent.

Hiashi, detecting the obvious shift, give Haruki his full attention.

"Lay off Hinata." The red head states with absolute seriousness with an edge of non-negotiable command.

Hiashi frowns and makes to speak but the red head interrupts quickly.

"Let me finish." He says with a raised hand. "I am not saying don't challenge her or don't be strict or don't raise your own daughter how you see fit. What I'm saying is that the confidence I am trying to foster that you want does not require sacrificing yourself to be the object of her opposition. It also doesn't require insults and beratement beyond honest critique. I don't need my work undone because you decided to intensify your… emotional conditioning." He nearly spat the last bit but refrained, barely.

Hiashi stares at Haruki for a long moment before nodding, "I will keep that in mind Haruki-san."

Haruki nods and follows the man out of his office and back to the others, their business having been concluded

The two men rejoined the party and immediately the prevailing tension that had remained under the surface collapsed. The other jonin guest visibly relaxed upon seeing Haruki return relatively calm.

It was not long after this point that the jonin bid there farewells to their students and left the compound together. Upon their departure they children were dismissed to their own rooms where each reflected on the events and insights of the evening. None more so than Hanabi.

It was after the party had been cleared and the atmosphere returned to normal, that two Hyuga men sat in Hiashi's office sake in hand in the depths of the night.

Hiashi for his part was still trying to make sense of all of the pieces that he had learned that night about Haruki. He honestly thought he should thank the elders in part as they provided him with an avenue to gather information on his newest ally. It was ironic really. The collective fools had back themselves into a corner with this stunt and he was going to enjoy hammering them with it tomorrow. But that was really a side point of the current subject that captured his mind. Who was Kazuma Haruki? Where did he come from? Why was he here? What was he a party of? He had been so tempted to press for answers in there meeting, but after the way dinner had gone he had decided that may not be the wisest course of action. Whoever he was, it was clear that Hizashi knew some of the details that were crucial given how partial he was to the man. Granted anyone who saved your life from beyond hope could have that effect but something about Hizashi's comments struck him as knowing and meaning more. As if trying to send a message without saying words. It was this fact that had the two tired men still awake in the first place. If Hiashi couldn't get all the answers he would like from Haruki then he would have to go with the next best thing. His brother.

"So do you think he will actually be able to find a solution?" the clan head asked his brother while pouring him another dish of sake. It was just the two of them now as most of the others had long been asleep.

"I think he already has part of it, or he wouldn't have agreed so readily, but I think he is worried about other factors and effects it will have on Konoha as a whole. More of a timing issue than anything else." Replied the twin as he sipped at his glass.

"He certainly is an interesting man. A good one but fll of mystery. The fact that he gifted me with sake of my favorite brand from my favorite year is too convenient to trust to happenstance but for the life of me I cannot fathom how he would have known. Did you tell him?" The older brother asked as he nursed his own saucer.

"No I am just as surprised as you are. I honestly didn't think he would even bring gifts. That's not really his style from what I understand. As too how he could know well the man was a deep cover spy in the most militarized village on the continent. I'm not surprise he found out." Hizashi replied evenly without hesitation. His brother eyed him for a second not seemingly convinced. It wasn't a fact he shared with anyone since his wife's passing since it had been the drink at their wedding. Still It was gift he appreciated greatly so he would drop the issue for now.

"His power is unmistakable. A storm cloud almost formed inside that hall just from his chakra reacting to his anger. Does he have a kekkei genkai?" The clan head asked honest curiosity seeping into his voice.

"I do not know, but it would not surprise me if he did." Hiashi replied. He truly didn't though, but, given what he knew about the man's title and background, it was not out of the realm of possibility even if he didn't know what to make of the abilities shown tonight.

Hiashi convinced that his brother knew nothing more decided to try a different line of questioning. Hoping to make more sense of the red head's mannerisms and behaviors.

"I can see what you meant by broken." He continued of downing the rest of his glass. "It's almost as if he's crying for help but at the same time resisting every attempt to do so. What must he have been through to have that level of hollow pain bleed into his words? Was he an orphan of war? Was he a member of the anbu black ops S-division?"

Internal smirking at his own brother's attempts to fish out information from him, Hizashi decides to through his brother a bone. "I am fairly certain he is an orphan more than that I cannot say, but I know he burden is heavy. It is for all those that carry the weight of others on their shoulders. Though I don't really know how we can help. For now we just watch him and see if more clues present themselves."

Hiashi made no effort to hide the role in his eyes at his brothers attempt to feign ignorance. Deciding to lay his cards on the table Hiashi set his glass down an looked at hi brother in the eyes.

"I know you know more than you are letting on, and I know that if you will not even tell me in absolute privacy it is something big and something crucially important. And I trust you with that, even if I'm unsure of what to think of our mysterious friend. Just promise to tell me what you can. Kami knows I owe him a debt even more than you for what he has done for my daughter." He couldn't help the sincerity and pride that entered his voice. He truly was grateful.

"More than you know ni-san. More than you know." Hizashi replied confirming all he knew he could for his brother before downing the rest of his saucer as well

"I intend to partner with him." Hizashi continued, "There is a task he has to do. Something I honestly don't know many of the details about. And knowing him he's going to try and handle it all himself. I refuse to allow that, I owe that man my life."

Hiashi didn't seem surprised by that in the slightest and just nodded.

"If he leaves I will be going with him." Hizashi said stressing his commitment.

"What about Neji?" His brother asked curious about his reasoning.

"It is for Neji that I would go. If Haruki doesn't succeed it could be the doom for all of us. Haruki will need the help, but I will have to be strong enough to help. It's only thanks to that man that I can even see Neji. For now though, I think it is just time to prepare. The mission Haruki has is just the first step and he still has to get passed the duel first… if only there was another way."

The two men continue to sit in silence each thinking on the moving pieces and how they would affect their lives and Konoha. Neither one heard the small footsteps as they quietly retreated down the hall.

xXx

The Three jonin had barely made their way around their block before Haruki relaxed and sighed. "Well that went better than expected."

His two companions snorted almost at his candid summation of the evening.

"What did Hiashi want with you?" Kurenai asked curious as they continues to walk.

The red head turned to her before looking up at the clear night sky. The moon was clearly visible just over the tops of the buildings just beginning its nightly passage across the sky. "He just wanted to talk and asked a small favor. But I kinda promised we keep it a secret for now." He hadn't really but somehow he doubted seriously that Hiashi wanted him blabbing what they had discussed to anyone. Honestly he was happy people didn't know. The last thing he wanted was more attention.

Seemingly, accepting of his answer Kurenai turned back to the path and the trio travelled together each wrestling with their own thoughts.

Guy was concerned about his red head friend. Proud, but still very concerned for him. There was no question that tonight the man had made some enemies. Unfortunately some fairly powerful ones too. Politically speaking that is. He did not like the way the elders are pressed the man but he had not intervened because the red head had looked to have everything in hand. He was sure now that Neji's admiration for the main would be beyond cemented by now and after tonight would probably explode. He learned tonight that Haruki was an orphan, which probably contributed in some ways to the loner mentality if he had grown up that way and his mission to Kumo probably compounded that further. Then there was haruki's training, they all knew what he would be facing soon and his opponent was no joke. With the pressure of the council on him, Haruki would have to pull off a solid victory against the leader of their village. Gai wasn't sure he could do that himself without using his ace and their wasn't much point in doing that since the cost is his life. This left Gai with a final nagging question that culminated from all the tensions surrounding his newest friend. ' _How prepared are you, Haruki?_ ' It was upon reaching this conclusion that an idea began forming in his mind. Perhaps there was a way to be sure Haruki was prepared after all. He'd have to put it by the others of course but Gai didn't think they would be opposed.

The group after a good ways of walking in fretful but companionable silence came to a crossroads and Gai realizing where they were stopped walking. It took the others a moment to realize it but when they did, they too stopped and looked back at their arguably most eccentric friend. Gai just smiled at them and gave a thumbs up, moonlight reflecting off his teeth.

"Thank you Kurenai, Haruki for a most youthful evening. It was a pleasure to accompany you both. Kurenai you look absolutely stunning in that dress and Haruki thank you for my gift and for a wonderful day of training I hope your own continues to go well. Now I must bid you both good night." The man then made a small bow.

Before he could leave however they others gratefully replied with their ow thanks and Haruki saying further. "No need to worry, Gai. I will be ready when the time comes."

With a nod and a farewell Gai turned down his street and disappeared into the night.

Kurenai and Haruki continue on as the turn to her own home had yet to arrive. After minute more of quiet reflection, one of the two came to a decision.

Glancing to her right at the red headed man that walked brooding quietly as if no one else would notice so long as he didn't say anything. Kurenai decided it was time to share an observation of her own.

"Thank you Haruki for my dress."

Suffice to say that little statement had all the effect she was going for. The red head whips his head to face her his eyes slightly wide mind probably racing for some deflection or excuse. Well Kurenai was going to have none of that. Just as he made to open his mouth, Kurenai cut him off. "And don't bother denying it. I know for a fact that Asuma didn't pick the gift out even if it was gift from him."

Shoulders slumping in defeat Haruki sighed, "How did you know? And for the record he did buy it even if I helped him get a present."

Kurenai frowned at the worry and disappointment that seeped into his voice. The man sounded defeated of all things. That's not what she had meant to accomplish with her revelation. This would need to be addressed immediately.

"Haruki don't get me wrong, it doesn't lessen the magnitude of Asuma's effort that he had help, and I honestly was expecting something like a candle or chocolates from him. That he got help to get me something I truly would love is a point in his favor." Haruki seemed to relax considerably then which only served to further confuse her. Why did Haruki care so much?

"That still doesn't answer how you knew though." Haruki's reply broke her from her thoughts.

"Well you aren't the only one that has shopping to do Haruki and you also aren't the only one who knows how to stay out of sight. I was across the street when I saw the three of you enter the store. I was going to go in and join you when I noticed you and Asuma go towards the Konoichi section. I know because I had been to that shop earlier and had already look through it. If I could have afforded it, I honestly was considering purchasing the dress you selected. After that, it wasn't very hard to figure out and I left so as to not ruin his surprise to me. I don't know how but you knew exactly what I wanted and help Asuma do something special for me. I just wanted to thank you for it."

She finished with a soft smile and then realized they had stopped walking. In fact, this was the intersection for her turn.

' _Perfect timing._ ' she thought.

The red head looked at her sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. "Well it's what any friend would do. It wasn't a big deal but your welcome I guess."

Averting his eyes and beginning to feel awkward. He didn't exactly know how to deal with this sort of thing but he didn't want to be rude and just rush off that would only make them more persistent. Thankfully though he was saved from any further reply when his red eyed friend continued.

"Anyway there is something I would like to ask you about." Kurenai said hesitance evident in her body language.

Curious as to what she could be asking about the red head gave her his full attention and a small smile.

"You see being team 8's sensei was not my first time being sensei. While you were gone, a girl was born in the Kurama clan that had their unique bloodline limit. The ability to make genjutsu real. Her name was-"

"Yakumo," the red head finished for her with a sincere smile on hi face and understanding in his glittering cerulean eyes.

Kurenai's eyes widen in shock as her mouth hangs open very unladylike. "H-How did you-" she stopped when he raised his hand.

"Well you see as the head of the new Sealing division it's my job to know who has what seals and why. I was given her file this morning and am completely aware of the situation and the role that you played in it. I am truly sorry for the burden you had to bear in that. If I had been here, things could have been different. Please forgive me for that." He finished with a bow at the waist.

"Haruki please don't do that there is no way you could have known. Please get up." She says grabbing his shoulders and forcing him straight. He flinched slightly when she touched him causing her to feel the coiled power in his shoulders. Had this been a different time, she might have even blushed at the contact.

"B-But does this mean that you can help? Can she be a ninja again?" She asks her voice betraying her. Perhaps she had been around Hinata to much.

The red head looks at her smiles. "Absolutely! It's a promise. And I never go back on my word that's my nindo. It may take some time but I promise Kurenai-chan. She will conquer her demons once and for all."

There wasn't much of a point in hiding what he was planning since there was no doubt she would find out later, and if he was lucky this would keep her distracted and away from what he really wanted kept hidden.

Kurenai trembled a bit, eyes glistening with tears of relief in the moonlight. And in that moment she kissed him on the cheek enough to leave a lipstick mark. "Thank you, Haruki-kun"

Suffice to say Haruki had not been expecting that. He immediately started stammering and his face became as red as his hair. This only made Kurenai giggle a bit. One thing was for sure this man had a heart of gold. Something tugged at the back of her mind but for the time being she didn't really care.

"Goodnight Haruki. Thank you for being such a gentleman but I can make it home from here. I will see you soon." She said as she began walking down her road. After all Asuma was no doubt waiting for her back at the apartment and it would just be simpler if she remained the only person who knew that.

Haruki whose mind was still trying to recover from all the emotions that were waylaying him was frozen in place as he watched her beautiful form disappear around the corner. Well at least know one was here to see that. The last thing he wanted to do was complicate things with Asuma. Or so he thought.

As Haruki turns to walk down his road, a presence makes itself known just to the side of a light pole at the edge of the street. He knows immediately who it is and turns in the man's direction sighing to himself. ' _What does he want?_ '

"Good evening Genma."

Standing there leaning against the pole in his standard jonin attire was the man himself his traditional sebon needle in his mouth.

"Yo what's up?" the man replies with a half wave and a smirk.

"How long have you been there?" Haruki asks with just a hint of nervousness.

"Long enough to know you still got a few miracles in your pocket." The sebon jonin replies casually as he points to his cheek.

Haruki blushes as he tries to whip her mark of his cheek condensing water from the air a bit to help wash it away. "You know that was a private conversation and I don't think Kurenai would really appreciate rumors."

Genma took a second to tear his eyes away from the impressive display of affinity manipulation to look into the red heads annoyed, accusatory cerulean gaze. Holding up his hands in a placating gesture, "Hey I'm not gonna say anything I know she wasn't doing anything that wasn't on the up and up and I am not one for drama anyway. Too much work. Besides the last thing I want to do is cause problems for you or Asuma." That seemed to calm the red head down a little but only a little.

Rubbing his forehead Haruki tried not to say. He really had had enough of all theses interactions for one day. "I swear Genma you are part Nara. Why were you out here anyway?"

Seeing the red head joke a little Genma relaxed a bit. Perhaps he hadn't blown it after all.

"Well, it's a nice clear night and I had a lot on my mind so I was out for a walk when I ran across you two. I didn't want to interrupt but I remembered there was something I wanted to ask you and sometimes you're a hard man to find so I decided to wait."

When the red head didn't react one way or another Genma pressed on. "Do you mind if I walk with you for a bit."

Haruki desperately want to say yes. He was tired, stressed and his emotions were all over the place and he had a growing suspicion that whatever the man wanted it was leaning toward answers more than favors. And answer was not something he wanted to give right now. So it was with great frustration and confusion that he found himself say, "Sure I still got a little bit to go."

And with an abrupt turn and quick measured steps the red head departed down the road. Genma a little surprised by the sudden change in pace leans of the pole and rushes to catch up with the red head. Walking in sort of a tense calm Gemma decides to make his move. "So how long have you been a medical ninja?"

At the sidelong questioning look, Genma clarifies. "I heard about what happened with you and Yamanaka-sama this morning. When I asked him about it he mentioned your hand and how you were supposedly going to heal it on your own, which means you a fairly skilled medinija to be able to do so. And judging by the state it's in now in comparison to how it was describes to me. I can confirm you weren't lying to him."

After stuffing his hands in his pockets at that comment and seeing that Genma is too informed to deny Haruki decides to be as vague as possible. "I've always been good at healing just something about my body. I was taught by a friend of my when we were younger. She's dead now. I don't consider myself a medical ninja. To say so wouldn't be giving the title its proper respect." He was of course frustrated people knew about his confrontation with Inochi but the again it wasn't exactly a secret encounter. Perhaps it was a bit much to hope for.

Genma nodded to himself and saw an opening in that statement he could pursue as they walked a gentle breeze had started up. "Well you seem pretty skilled to be able to heal a chakra burn that bad. But if you don't feel confident then I know someone you could get a second opinion from. His name is Dr. Takumi ever heard of him?" Genma asked eyeing the red head. _'How are you going to weasel your way out of this one?'_

On the outside Haruki seems to remain calm though a bit of what could be taken as frustration seeps into his voice when he replies "I suppose I've heard of him in passing. Isn't that Hayate-san's doctor? How is he by the way?"

Genma would have laughed if there wasn't so much tension at the moment. ' _Really Haruki I don't know how you became a ninja because you couldn't lie to save your life. Deflection? That's the best you've got?'_

"Yeah he really knows his stuff. And Hayate's doing ever since he got you cure." Genma dropped casually while watching the red head out of the corner of his eye for any reaction.

Still completely stony face but now with seemingly all of his muscles coiled it was obvious that the man was uncomfortable though that was not about to dissuade Genma in the slightest.

"Why in the world would you think I had anything to do with that whatsoever?"

"Well for starters that wasn't a denial. Then there's the fact the all the doctor would tell us was that the person who helped him was friend and someone who looked like they needed help. Of all of us you were the most recent to become aware of his condition. You're a guy so you fit the 'he' part. And you fit the description perfectly plus the timing of your arrival and all you involved in and I'm sure you're underplaying your skill considering what you thought about helping Anko. Then there is Hayate's recent promotion on the same night that you appear to be the Hokage's right hand man. And…"

Finally Haruki stops walking. The wind that had been but a gentle breeze begins to blow in earnest. Genma unaware of the source of the sudden change and not paying to close attention decide to make his final case.

"And when I asked the receptionist who had been by to see the good doctor your name was on the list just hours before Hayate was treated. Quite a coincidence don't you think Haruki?"

Gritting his teeth the red head as so frustrated he wanted to explode. Why couldn't they just leave it alone? How had he been so careless? He was so tired of this cornering crap. He didn't even look to meet Genma's eyes as he tried to control to trebling in his limbs. His chakra leaking just a bit in his agitated state.

"Haruki. Were you the one that-" He was cut off when the man snarled and turned pinning his soul with his stormy blue eyes, a boom of thunder clapping over head and its then that he feels the saturation of static in the air. The entire area had changed into a sudden storm and the wind seemed to blow in every direction. Yet despite all the commotion none of it hinder the single word the left the red head's lips.

"Yes!" Haruki shouted in his face.

Genma began to realize that perhaps backing the red head into a corner wasn't his greatest plan. What kind of power did this man have that the weather response to his chakra?

Haruki snaps out again clearly not satisfied with the silence and asks, "Why do you want to know so bad? Why does it matter? I asked for it to be kept secret! If you were so certain of it why ask me? Why go through all this?" More chakra began to be released with each word before the tempest began to really boom and the winds howl. They were of course alone of the street, but Genma was sure anyone still out was hurrying indoors at this rate."

Genma responds with controlled calm though internal almost panics, "It matters, because I want to understand you. Because even though I will guard your secret, I want to understand and help the man that saved my friends life. A man I hope will become a friend to me. A man who I know is clearly hurting himself that needs help but avoids it. Your hand is a perfect example. I want to help we all do. You saved Hayte's life but don't want us to know? It doesn't make sense. So please why?"

Haruki looks at Gemma with a mixture of surprise, pain, frustration, and small amount of hope maybe? There was so much turmoil that could be seen in the weary man's eyes that it practically mirrored the storm he had unknowingly created. As if desperate to release himself from the concern and gratitude of the Genma and his friends, Haruki pleaded, "It wasn't even my cure, but something a dear friend who's long dead made. I couldn't just not do something."

Gemma replies pointedly getting frustrated himself and a little bit afraid if he was honest. "And yet you expect us to do nothing concerning you?" He tries to reach out to the red head but the man just recoils and turns away. The wind howling all the more now carrying a mist.

Haruki sighs in exasperation, "You just don't understand, you can't-"

But before Gemma can reply another presence makes itself known.

"Are you alright Haruki?" asked Kakashi in a light tone. The silver haired jonin was glaring pointedly at Genma with a look that said 'You had better hope he says yes for your sake.' To which Genma gulped slightly and immediately withdrew his hand.

Upon hearing the voice. Haruki looks up eyes wide and the wind stops completely.

Taking a moment to settle his voice he looks at the cyclops in relief. "Yes, I'm fine I'm just a block away from home. What are you doing here?"

Staring at the two of them with a look that doubted every word that just left the red heads mouth Kakashi replied, "Well I had walked Naruto home after training today and decided to wait for you to see how your fancy dinner had gone and it was a lovely evening to be out. When that began to change I came looking for you." He said emphasizing that he was well aware why exactly the evening had changed. Turning to Genma he asked again, "So are you both alright?"

Gemma sensing the dismissal decides he had gotten enough of what he came for at that it was as good a time as any to bow out. "No nothing's wrong. Was just out for a walk when a ran into Haruki-san. It's about time I was headed back anyway. Have a goodnight Haruki, Kakashi." He had a lot to think about. Whatever was wrong with Haruki was much more complicated and ran much deeper than he initially thought. And if this was a potential outcome of the man's emotions getting stirred up. Well… It was no small wonder the Kakashi had looked at him with a death glare.

Allowing the man to disappear down the road Kakashi then closed the remaining distance from the light pole he had been leaning on until he stood next to Haruki. He didn't say a word and seemed content just to wait for the red head to begin the remainder of his journey home. It was clear he was not going to be dissuaded from joining.

Haruki didn't disappoint. As soon as he was able, the man began walking down the road toward his apartment trying his best to not think about the confrontation that had just occurred. But no matter how much he tried he couldn't get that damned look of concern on Genma's face out of his head. And he swore if Kakashi so much as said a peep before he actually made it through his door the man was going to be sneezing icicles for a week.

They made it the rest of the way in complete and somehow pleasant silence without anyone stopping them. Haruki quickly opened the door and stepped inside leaving it open for his friend to follow which of course he did. As soon as the door was closed and one hand seal latter. Haruki completely released his suppressed chakra and let its agitated flow envelope him. It was so nice to finally have a release that he almost forgot the other person in the room. Turning and looking at Kakashi he found the man standing there shuddering as a cold sweat broke out on his body.

"I'm not sure I'll ever get used to that. The feeling is just too unreal." Seriously though no one should have chakra that potent or that much of the stuff. Only Kage tier shinobi and Jinchuriki had that kind of raw power at their disposal.

Haruki had the decency to look at least a little sheepish. "Sorry about that I just could quite wait till I got to my room. And I had already activated the masking and suppression seals so I kinda just went for it."

Waving him off Kakashi took a seat at the table as Haruki went and began making tea, Kakashi decide it was now time to see what was up.

"So what did Genma want to talk to you about?"

Setting the kettle down on the eye before turning and leaning agisnst the stove so he could face him, arms crossed, "He wanted to know How long I had been a medical ninja?"

Kakashi just kept looking at him, "Ok and what did he ask that actually bothered you?"

Haruki looked at him before sighing, if Genma already knew then there wasn't much of a point in not telling Kakashi. Who knows who else knew by now? "He anted to know if I was the person that provided Hayate's cure?"

Kakashi just nodded, "And were you?"

Haruki averted his eyes from the man to the clock on the wall which read 1:05. "Yes." He said quietly though he was sure the other man had heard him.

"Hmmm" was all Kakashi said.

Haruki looked up at him eyes slightly narrow at the lack of reaction. "You knew?"

Kakashi could help but eye smile. "Yes I did. I went by the hospital the day after Hayate was cured and checked the record and found your name. I wasn't hard to connect the dot after that." Seeing the red head tense up again he quickly continued. "Don't worry though I knew you would want it kept secret so I classified the record. Genma must have gotten their before me and seen it if he was sure enough to confront you about it."

Haruki just nodded before smiling and tilting his head almost in a question, "Wait you actually covered for me?"

Kakashi just shrugged. "It's no one else's business really if you don't want anyone to know and I was fairly sure that was the case. It was least I could do since your plate at the time was kinda full. Still is by the way I don't know how you do it." He finished shaking his head.

The red head just chuckled as the kettle sounded that the water was ready. "Kagebushin are truly wondrous things." He said pouring them each a glass before setting the kettle back on the deactivated eye.

They each enjoyed their tea in silence for a minute or so enjoying the others company before Kakashi decided to speak again, "So what was it that really upset you. I know that storm was you. Now that I know what to look for I can feel it. What did Genma say after you told him."

Haruki continued to look at his tea glass as he thought over how best to respond. He couldn't quite bring himself to lie to the man but he couldn't tell him the whole truth.

"He asked me why?" He said softly.

"Oh, why what?"

"Why I helped them? Why I am "in need of help" as he says? Why do I not really on the strength of others?" Continued his voice betraying him a bit still looking at the steaming cup in front of him.

"Ah. I see. And these questions bother you," he got silence as his answer which told him all he needed to know.

"Can I ask why they bother you?" Kakashi asks gently and pauses giving him a chance to respond when he doesn't, "Is it because the answers are things you don't like or do you not know the answer?"

More silence. 'So a bit of both then.'

Choosing that moment to drink his tea and placing his mask firmly back in place pleased that Haruki didn't even try to look as he did so. "Well I can see why that would not be pleasant. Though I think I have an idea if you would hear it," the man offers with a hidden smile.

Haruki looks up from his glass, eyes with but a flicker of light in them.

Taking that as his cue the copy ninja continues, "It's the source of Konoha's strength. The power of the will of fire. And the reason why he asked those questions…. Bonds"

Cerulean eyes widen in shock as the spark inside them dances and grows.

Kakashi smiles to himself even as he continues, "It's obvious to me and perhaps to a few others that you've been through a lot more than what you've let on and perhaps those things will stay your secrets forever Haruki but that doesn't mean that you can't have friends. Whatever it is or has happened to you. Your strength will only increase with others be your side. It is the way of our village. Haha don't tell me you've been away so long that you've forgotten that?" He finished with a joke and an eye smile.

Haruki smiled a bit at that to a chuckled lightly even though he felt like he'd been hit by all nine of Kurama's tails.

"If only it were that easy," The red head answered softly.

Sensing the internal turmoil inside his new friend, Kakashi elaborated, "Haruki no one expects you to form bonds over night. All I'm saying is be open to the chance to form them. Try and you'll find that things just might get easier." He finished and looked at the clock. "It's late we've had a long day and tomorrow will probably be one too. I would ask about the dinner but I think you've had enough stressful cryptic conversations for one day." He stood and cleared the table while the red head got up and stretched. They made their way back to the living rom where Kakashi went over to the couch and hruki headed to the bedroom.

"You know at the rate I'm over here it would be far more convenient if I just moved in." Kakashi said as Haruki made it to the door. He doesn't see the interested look in the red heads eyes or the sincere smile on his face as he closes the door, hoping for a good night's rest.

xXx

 _Panting filled dimly light the room as the sound of sandals clanked against the floor echoed down the hall._

" _Hinata report." He ordered while taking inventory of those that had managed to make it inside._

 _Byakugan active the young jonin calmly took in the scene around them for miles in every direction. "They've found our position Hokage-sama, they have us completely surrounded. All standard and reserve exits have been blocked. We are trapped."_

 _Naruto gritted his teeth. This was bad. Everything had gone fine until they approached the border. Now on the last stretch, they found themselves cornered like a rat. How he found them was anyone's guess at this point. "He must have predicted we'd come here. How is the defense team fairing? Anyone managed to get into the tunnels?" He asked concerned for his fellow Kage and those that volunteered to support him._

 _Hinata calm as ever relayed what see saw, "All units are down except for Sasori. He seems to be holding them off but if they continue their assault at this rate… even he will be overwhelmed." A small tear went down her face._

 _Naruto closed his eyes in pain and to honor those who'd fallen. Kiba would be missed dearly. Time for morning was later though. "And the passages?"_

 _Voice unwavering despite her clear emotional pain, "Your seals seem to be working. The zetsu cannot phase through. At least not yet." That last part she muttered but he heard it non the less as he clenched is fists in anger._

" _Continue to monitor the situation. Inform me if anything changes."_

 _More footsteps were heard and he turned to see Ganma, Raido, and Aoba along with several Suna-shinobi. "The tunnels are secure Hokage-sama and all seals have been place."_

 _Naruto nodded in acknowledgement before replying, "Don't forget that our mission here is to escort the survivors of Iwagakure safely into fire nation territory." And then returning to his thoughts._

' _What are we going to do? This was the last defense bunker that Onoki had marked in the land of earth. Garra is busy in the land of wind and Sasuke has to stay at the border to protect the refugees. No reinforcements can be called on.' Naruto thought looking out over the group of civilians and shinobi refugees they had been escorting._

 _The land of earth had fallen. It was not even a year after the land of lightning had finally been over run. He and the Godaime Kazekage were leading teams to gather the survivors of the onslaught and buy their borders time to prepare for the onslaught. They had succeed in both objectives but now the return journey to friendly territory was proving to be far more difficult._

 _BOOM! They heard echo through the caverns and the ground trembled._

 _Hinata immediately reported. "Hokage-sama they have started bombarding the weak points of the structure. Since they can't get in they are trying to bury us. Deidara is with them."_

 _Damn Kabuto and his zombie jutsu. "What of Sasori?" He asked quickly as the others started to panic a bit. Another boom and rumble._

" _He's puppet count is very low Hokage-sama. I am unsure how much longer he will be able to hold off then enemy. I don't think he can engage Deidara in time." Came the neutral and knowing reply from the raven haired clan head._

" _Can we get to him before the cavern collapses?" BOOM! BOOM! Cracks began to appear along the walls and ceiling even as he saw her shake her head solemnly._

" _We've got to get out." Came a shout from one of the civilians._

" _We can't get out." Was the reply from an Iwa shinobi that had remained seated clearly having given up._

" _Naruto you have to use it." Genma shouted. As rocks began to fall and tunnels collapsed. Giving Naruto a look that was both stern and serene. Naruto knew what Genma wanted him to do, and after doing a quick head count, was completely against it_

" _No! I can't take all of you with it. We will find another way." He shouted back mind racing for another solution. The others he could tell had caught on to what Genma was referring too._

" _There isn't time! You have to go! It's ok Hokage-sama!" Genma shouted back as rocks continued to collapse from the ceiling. "It's alright."_

 _Turn by indecision Naruto was frozen. Innocent people he was sent to save or his loyal friends and comrades that had fought by his side for years, it was an impossible choice. More explosions sounded as the roof finally began to cave in. It was time to choose._

" _Naruto!" They shouted as the boulders fell on them._

"Haruki!" Came a voice that cut through the world like a kunai through cloth.

Instantly Haruki became aware of three things, he was screaming, sitting up in his bed in a cold sweat, and he was looking into kakashi's lone eye that was staring at him with concern while gripping his shoulders shaking him lightly.

Stopping himself from screaming, Haruki notices his body is trembling and his chakra his running around crazy though little had actually been released.

"Breath Haruki. Just breath." Came the soothing words from his silver haired friend, "You're not trapped. You're are safe. No one is gone. It's just you and I. Breath."

Haruki did just that as his dark eyes stared into Kakashi's and he breathed. In and out slowly calming his hastily hammering heart. He glances at his clock which read 4:17 and groans.

"Don't look at that. Just look at me and breath." Kakashi reprimands. The red head looks back at Kakashi and did as he was told to flustered to really argue.

After about a minute Haruki had calmed down to Kakakshi's satisfaction. "Now say here and stay calm I'm going to get you a glass of water." The man then got up slowly and carefully and left the room. His bedroom. Wait.

Realization hit him like bijudama to the face. Kakashi was in his room quickly getting up not caring he was only in boxers Haruki rushed over to the door and found that it wasn't broken and none of the seals seemed tamered with though he did find them inactive.

This made Haruki smack himself, 'Was I really so careless that I left the door unlocked and security seals inactive?'

"Ac-hem," Came a deliberate cough from his side. "I thought I told you to stay put." Kakashi said in a tone the brokered no argument.

Haruki seeing the look from Kakashi quickly stood and back tracked to his bed before sitting. "Sorry I just needed to know how you got in here it should have been impossible."

Walking over to him while staring at him with a bland look the man replied, "No doubt to protect you innumerable number of secrets. Because I'm sure they're not their to keep people from knowing you are in trouble or prevent them from aiding you. Whether it was something a silly as a " _spider"_ or serious as a night terror. Right, Haruki?" Kakashi said with look that spoke volumes.

Haruki gulped as he realized Kakashi hadn't forgotten about the last time. Kakashi seemingly satisfied enough to move on continued relaxing his posture a bit. "Well don't worry I am not really that concerned with anything else except you at the moment. Your secrets are safe. Now drink this."

Haruki quickly gulped down the glass and handed it back to him whipping his mouth. Kakashi then continued before leaving the room, "Now back to bed."

Haruki huffed even as he laid back down annoyed at being ordered around in his own room as if he was ten or something _. 'He doesn't have to be so bossy about it. Besides I got like 2 hours of sleep I should be fine. And I'm not going to get back to sleep at this rate. Wait. Kakashi didn't close the door.'_

Glancing up after hearing some scuffling, Haruki saw Kakashi set down a chair arms length from his bed facing the door. He held a pillow under one arm and a blanket in the other.

"What are you doing?" Haruki asked before Kakashi sat down chest against the back of the chair as he set up his pillow and blanket.

"Making sure you go back to sleep with no further issues. Don't worry it's just for tonight." The man replied lightly before looking at Haruki. "Now sleep."

Haruki blinks owlishly before come to the decision that he's not going to be able to remove the man with out a fight and if he was honest it did help a little having him right there. He always slept better when he had someone he trusted watching his back.

"Fine" He said before rolling over on his side and closed his eyes. Besides if he couldn't sleep he could always go scheme with Kurama. And Kakashi would be none the wiser.

And so the cyclopes kept his lonely vigil over his friend the remainder of the night. And there was no further issues thank kami. Hopefully today would bring better news.

xXx

The following morning was a light affair. Haruki opened his eyes to the smell fo burnt toast. He quickly sat up and turned to find Kakashi's char draped in his blanket and his pillow on the floor. Quickly recognizing what must have happened and glancing at the clock to find it at precisely 9:37, the red head got out of bed before hastily heading towards the kitchen to hopefully save breakfast.

What he find when he rounds the corner is both amusing and surprising. On the table already prepared and apparently still warm was two omelets and a bowl of rice at two places with a glass of milk each. Off in the corner juggling burning bread was a certain masked ninja who was doing his best to curse quietly while trying to make the toaster explode with his glare. "Itai itai. Stupid thing. How hard is it to cook toast. I swear a Koton jutsu would be more effective that this stupid thing. Why doesn't this thing work?"

Deciding to come to the man's aid Haruki chuckled lightly. "That would be because you only pull the lever all the way down if the object you putting in is frozen genius."

Kakashi whipped around at the sound of his voice before smiling. "Goodmorning Haruki! I wanted to surpise you with a breakfast that didn't explode your kitchen and I was almost successful."

Haruki just smirked, "Yes. Almost."

Kakashi rolled his eye but still smiled as the red head walked over and took his seat. Kakashi quickly joined him completely forgetting about toast and stupid machines with no instructions. (I mean seriously how was he suppose to know)

Haruki eyed the food for a moment before glancing up at his friend's hopeful face and decided to risk it. Taking a bite of the omelet Haruki savors it in his mouth before swallowing taking great care to not show any facial reaction at all. Kakashi had leaned so far in his observation of his red headed friend that he was practically across the table. "Well? What do you think? How did I do?" he asked impatiently.

Haruki hums to himself as if debating in his head what he's going to say. "I give it a B."

Kakashi stares at him for a moment before eye smiling, "That's way better than I was expecting." It was his best dish, after all it was hard to screw up eggs.

Haruki just laugh. "Hahaha honestly I'd have to agree."

They continued their meal bantering back and fort, talking about random things and training. It soon became apparent to Haruki that Kakashi seemed to have no intention of discussing the previous nights events. And honestly he was glad for that. He certainly was not in the mood to discuss that. Kurama had told him what he said in his sleep. Nothing crucial but nothing he wanted to elaborate on either. The fox couldn't wake him without releasing some of his chakra which they knew he couldn't do for obvious reasons.

Soon enough the two jonin cleaned up and got ready for the day. Haruki even convince Kakashi to just take a shower there to save time. He was sure to give the man his privacy and when he himself came out after bathing found that the silver haired man had already left leaving a note that he would catch up with him later.

After locking up and getting the necessary materials he would need for team ten's training later today, Haruki locked up his room ant apartment before heading out wondering just what was instore fore him today.

xXx

Haruki's first stop of the day was to go by his office to do his paperwork and refresh his clones for later. Part of the reason he wasn't in a terrible hurry was because he had left three clones in his office that night when he left to continue working. So in terms of work he had never actually left. He approached the hokage tower and was greeted with nods of respect from the chunin on duty. He waved at the guards in return being sure t use the hand that he had kept hidden yesterday to show it was completely healed. Whether they noticed or not was a completely different issue that he honestly didn't care about. He passed the Hokage's office on his way, and the old man's secretary waved at him with a sweet smile and a greeting good morning, though there was clearly an appraising look in her eyes. This time he smiled back and waved again with his healed hand. This seemed to be what she was looking for as her posture relaxed and she nodded to him before writing a note down off to the side. No doubt about his condition. Still this didn't bother him in the slightest and was determined to start the morning in a good mood. And he believed that up until he rounded the corner to the hallway his office was on. Low and beheld standing in front of his office door was one of his least favorite people in all of Konoha.

"How can I help you Danzo-san?"

The old man turned and greeted the red head jonin. "Good morning Haruki-san. Yes infact I've been waiting to meet with you is now a good time?"

Haruki glanced at the door and finding that no seals were glowing it was evidence that the man had had no desire or made no effort to enter the room before Haruki's arrival. That was a point in the old man's favor.

Taking a moment to calm himself and observe his surroundings he realizes that he is in fact alone. The guards were stationed at the ends of the hallway, but nothing else was out of place and there were no body guards with Danzo. Another point in the man's favor. Steeling his face and emotions as best he can, Haruki nods to the man before forming a handseal. Instantly purple, blue, and red seals flair to life all across the door before fading. The Red head then walked forward and unlocked it.

"This is quite an extensive security system there are even more here than at your home I should think. Some of these symbols I can't even understand their purpose. Your skill in fuinjutsu continues to impress me." The warhawk said without looking away from the door.

Haruki just hmmed as he opened the door to find the office furnished and organized. Good they had gotten a lot of work done. He paused for a moment in the door looking at his secretaries desk while absorbing the memories of the clones he had left behind last night.

"Is there a problem Haruki-san?" he old man asked as he stopped behind the man.

"No, I was just reminding myself that I told my secretary not to come in until the afternoon is all." Haruki sais quickly recovering as he made his way into is actually office room.

If Danzo believed him or not he didn't show it as he sat in one of the two chairs acroos the desk from Haruki. "I should be thankful I suppose that I am getting such an impromptu meeting especially for you apparent distaste for me. Yet you've given my a private audience. Curious."

Trying his best not to lose his patience. He would rather deal with Orochimaru than this guy. Haruki all but growled out, "What is it you want Danzo?"

Unphased Danzo continued, "There are several topics I would like to discuss with you. First-." The man places one of the files he was holding down on table.

"These are the list of sealing techniques I know and would add to the village armory per your review of course."

Haruki just stared at the folder before looking back at the war hawk and raising an eyebrow. Danzo just pulls out another folder and lays it on top of the first.

"These are the list of anbu operatives that I am aware have Fuinjutsu training as well as the applications of my personal guard for the program."

That caused a but of a reaction from the red head as his eyes narrowed. Weighing his options. He wanted to flat out refuse. But perhaps having them go through the program on some level would give him an avenue of control. Was it a risk Haruki was willing to take?

"And finally here it the list of Elders on the Hyuga council along with a summation of their skills, records, conections, and personalities."

The last fold had barely hit the desk before Haruki was on his feet.

"What kind of game are you playing?"

"I don't know what your so upset about. It's not like what happened last night was much of a secret. The entire clan saw what happened. I just figure I would try and etend an olive branch in the form of information that you no doubtly need on your new opponents. It gives you an advantage that they are sorely lacking as is most of the village when it come to you. Even so you're a spy aren't you surely you understand the benefit of something like this. And I assure you this is just a compilation of information that you could attain all on you own if you wish."

Haruki stared at the "crippled" man for a long moment before retaking his seat. He still wasn't happy about it.

"Why are you helping me?" Haruki asked leaning forward.

"You seem awfully convinced that I should be opposed to you somehow, despite my actions in front of your very eyes. I have done nothing but supported you. I simply have allowed for the possibility that Hiruzen has truly gone senile but you don't seem too concerned with the event that is rapidly approaching in fact I would wager you are more concerned with audience and not the task." Pausing the war hawk finally fixes the red head with a piercing look. "Make no mistake. I am incredibly curious as to who you are and where you come from, what your abilities are, what information you have. Though I'm beginning to piece somethings together. I sincerely doubt your actual surname is Kazuma. However, you are a great asset to Konoha and your presence has final kicked Saru in the pants a bit, which I have been wanting to see for years. He's becoming proactive again which is something Konoha desperately needs. So Haruki please don't be so surprised that for the time being at least. I am on your side."

Having said his piece and not giving the red head a chance to respond Danzo stand and excuses himself. "Now I'm sure you have a great deal to o and I wouldn't want to cause you to be late to your training appointment because I delayed you. Good day." And with the fading rhythmic tapping of his cane he was gone. Leaving a rather flabbergasted Haruki. Perhaps Danzo hadn't fallen so far yet. Good that gave him time.

For the next hour or so Haruki went through the very seals that the man had provide. There had been quite a few that he hadn't realized someone in the village had access to and went about categorizing them by difficulty, danger to the user and others, and over all usefulness.

It was then that he heard another knock at his door.

"Come in," he called out not looking up from his desk.

Haruki heard the shuffling of feet and smelled the faint scent of tobacco as he finished the last line of the seal description he was working on. He looked up to see standing before him the Hokage and his two chief advisors.

Quickly standing himself in he greeted them. "Ah Hokage-sama I was not expecting you. I was not expecting you. If you will wait a moment I will grap another chair-"

Hiruzen raised his hand to stop him. "That will not be necessary I am just here for a moment to address a complaint submitted by that Hyuga clan elders. Would you mind securing the room Haruki?" The old man said with a neutral face.

Haruki does so with a flair of his chakra the room glows with seals of all colors before fading. Internally he groans at the tongue-lashing he's probably about to receive.

After the seals fade and Haruki confirms the room is secure, Hiruzen smirks and makes his address, "Good job Haruki."

Haruki blinks. Well this is not what he had been expecting.

Before he can reply the hokage, turns on his heal. "Now that you have been properly chastised I must return to my duties. Haruki, if you would please."

Haruki just nods numbly before deactivating the seals and the Hokage leaves with out another word. Realizing that the others did not leave with him he turns to them and raises an eyebrow.

It was Koharu that spoke, "Don't act so surprised Haruki. Hiruzen would smack those old crones over their heads with Enma himself if he could. Though we wouldn't recommend continued antagonization and we do have to follow up on such complaints, Hiruzen would sooner promote you then take any action against you over such an issue."

"Especially after finding out the details of the evening from Hiashi himself." Homura added chucking, "You should have seen the look on his face when he heard the elders had filed a complaint with the Hokage's office. I swear I saw his eyes begin to twitch."

Haruki smiled himself. He had to admit such a sight would amuse him too.

"Then may I ask what I can do for you two."

Getting down to business, Koharu set down a file she had been carrying. "This is all the information and details pertaining to the village wide evaluations you had us schedule as well as any related shinobi information concerning fuinjutsu users. The list is not very impressive. The first batch of testing and the basic introduction are scheduled for tomorrow morning in the academy. The students are getting a week's break to make space or this."

After she finished Homura began, "And we came to inform you that the Barrier corps is schedule for review tomorrow afternoon. I trust you have had time to look over the current schematic and upon your review have recommendations for improvements prepared." It was not a question.

Haruki nodded. He of course hadn't but his clones had.

Having delivered their messages the two elders stood together and prepared to leave. "I there anything forther you need to preform your duties?" Homura asked from the door.

"Nothing I can think of at the moment but if something comes to mind I'll be sure to let you know." Haruki replied. He was honestly very confused by this whole interaction. First Danzo and now these two. Weren't they opposed to him at every step?

He was broken from hi thoughts when Koharu spoke from the door, "Do try to keep your political enemies to a minimum though if you would. Clean up after Hiruzen is enough of a task as it is." And with that final scolding she was gone.

Haruki had just enough time to file the folders away and create a clone before there was once again a knock at the door though this time it opened without his permission.

Of course the only person with the authority and gall to do so was of course Shikaku.

"Haruki? Do you know what time it is?" the man said gesturing to the clock on the wall.

"Yes, yes I'm on my way. I've still got another thirty minutes before their training starts."

Shikaku smirks before saying. "Before you that might have been true, but they have already been training for about an hour now and that was after waiting thirty minutes. Didn't Asuma tell you?"

The words had scarcely left the man's mouth before there was a poof and whoosh as the now late jonin made a clone a race out of his office with a speed Shikaku could barely follow.

Shikaku just chucked as he waved to the clone and closed the door behind him hearing shouts a curses form down the hall. No doubt caused by a certain red heads haste. That chuckled turned into a full blown laugh as he stepped outside to find the two elders pressed against the wall as if they had dodged a bull of some kind _. 'Well Asuma I almost pity you. He certainly isn't going to be happy when he gets there.'_


End file.
